Pour l'éternité
by FMA-EdwardElric
Summary: L'action se déroule après l'arc Tartaros. Fairy Tail a fini par l'emporter. Mais cela n'est pas sans conséquence... Juvia est anéantie après avoir vaincu Keith. Alors qu'elle sombre, une personne inattendue va venir la sauver. Réussira-t-elle a se relever ? Quel nouveau malheur l'attend ? A-t-elle droit elle aussi au bonheur ? Gray verra-t-il en elle plus qu'une amie ?
1. Adieu à toi que j'aime

**Chapitre 1 :** **Adieu toi que j'aime tant**

Ju…Juvia…Juvia est si désolée, sanglota la bleue.

Juvia Loxar, mage d'eau et membre de Fairy Tail pleurait à chaudes larmes au sommet d'une falaise. A genoux, elle avait enfoui son magnifique visage dans ses mains et des larmes s'en écoulaient. Les vagues s'écrasaient avec fracas contre les rochers aiguisés comme des lames de rasoir, créant de violents remous dans les bas fonds. Le ciel était sombre. De gros nuages noirs s'emmêlaient annonciateur d'orage et au loin, on pouvait entendre le tonnerre rugir. Des éclairs aveuglants déchiraient les cieux par intermittence. Des bourrasques de vent faisaient virevolter les cheveux ondulés et poisseux de sang de la mage. Des feuilles mortes se détachaient des arbres pour venir mourir dans l'océan. Le corps de Juvia portait encore les stigmates de son combat contre Keith. Du sang coagulait toujours sur certaines de ses blessures béantes. Des ecchymoses recouvraient ses chairs à vifs. Sa robe en lambeaux, on pouvait apercevoir la naissance de sa poitrine. Mais elle n'avait pas mal physiquement. Une douleur bien pire avait enserré son cœur et ses entrailles. Celle d'avoir fait pleurer l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. La jeune femme avait tué Keith et en le tuant, elle avait mis fin aux jours de Silver bien que celui-ci soit déjà mort dans un certain sens. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Son amour en était déchiré à cette pensée. Son âme lacérée. Jamais sa peine ne fut aussi grande. L'élémentaire s'agrippa à sa poitrine qui la brûlait de l'intérieur, la douleur lancinante étant trop forte et hurla de toutes ses forces son désespoir. Le néant, il n'y avait plus que cela. Le tonnerre retentit à nouveau mais cette fois au dessus de sa tête et la foudre s'abattit dans un recoin de la montagne.

Juvia ne souhaitait plus vivre. La douleur était bien trop atroce. Comment se relever après ça ? Comment pourrait-elle encore le regarder ? Elle ne le méritait pas. C'était une traitresse. La femme pluie avait ôté la vie au père de l'homme qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde. A présent, quand elle le verrait, elle savait qu'il n'y aurait plus que du mépris. Plus jamais, ils n'auraient cette complicité qu'ils partageaient à certains moments. Il n'y aurait plus de Gray-sama… Sa vie était terminée… Elle l'avait brisée ! Tout perdu… En tuant Keith, une part d'elle-même avait également été anéantie.

Est-ce que la mort la délivrerait de sa souffrance ? Juvia ne le savait pas, mais elle voulait se libérer de ce poids qui la consumait un peu plus à chaque instant avant de devenir complètement folle. En effet, la folie la guettait déjà. La mage la percevait dans un recoin de sa tête tel le battement sinistre d'un tambour lorsque l'on mène un condamné à la potence. Tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était oublier. Oublier qui elle était et quelle femme odieuse elle avait été. Mourir, il ne lui restait plus que cela. C'était la seule solution. L'ex Phantom Lord n'avait pas le droit de continuer à vivre alors que ce n'était qu'une meurtrière. Ses péchés devaient être expiés.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Juvia reçut une goutte sur sa joue meurtrie. Puis une seconde. La pluie pleurait avec elle, se mêlant à ses larmes salées. Elle ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Son corps redevenait peu à peu ce qui la caractérisait le mieux : la femme pluie. Une personne déprimante et sans intérêt. Un être que tout le monde fuyait comme la peste car elle n'apportait que malheur et tristesse. Est-ce que le déluge alentour pourrait effacer sa peine ?

Juvia se releva lentement, les jambes flageolantes et sa robe déchirée claqua sous la force du vent. Réajustant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle fixa l'océan. Il était si vaste, si limpide. La bleuté l'admirait tant depuis son enfance. Il avait été son seul échappatoire à cet enfer. Comme elle aurait voulu s'y perdre pour ne plus jamais penser. Des vagues dangereuses menaçaient d'ailleurs le bord. Il suffisait de ne faire que quelques pas pour être emporter à jamais et tout oublier. Oui, la mer emporterait son chagrin et sa vie. Son corps étant composé d'eau, elle ne pouvait mourir normalement. Alors en se disséminant dans la mer, la mage pourrait sans aucun doute en finir. Elle était désespérée, ne pensant pas pouvoir s'en sortir indemne cette fois. Le coup avait été trop dur. L'élémentaire n'avait plus la force de se battre et d'aller de l'avant. Plus aucune issue n'était envisageable. Son cœur lui faisait bien trop mal, comme si des milliers d'aiguilles y pénétraient à chaque seconde.

Juvia chancela, la tête lui tournant et fit un pas en avant. Une quinte de toux enserra ses poumons et elle toussa violement. Une main sur sa bouche, elle gémie de stupeur en la découvrant couverte d'un liquide rouge flamboyant. Malgré les soins prodigués par ses amis quelques minutes plus tôt, ses organes n'avaient pas guéris complètement. Ainsi, elle mourrait plus vite.

La malheureuse était à présent au bord de la falaise, occupée à regarder l'horizon et à admirer une dernière fois le soleil qui se couchait. Des nuances de rouges, d'orange et de rose se mêlaient au bleu de l'océan. Le tableau était tout simplement magnifique. Plus jamais elle n'en verrait d'aussi beau. La jeune femme sourit tristement une dernière fois et une nouvelle trainée de larmes inonda ses joues pales et sales. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la brise glaciale. Qu'elle douce mélodie pour mourir. Levant les bras pour mieux s'élancer, ses cheveux fouettèrent son visage. Lentement, son corps devint translucide. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tomber en avant et tout serait finie…

Il n'y aurait plus de Juvia Loxar. Qui se souviendrait d'elle ? Sans doute personne. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille qui marquait les esprits. Elle n'était pas Lucy ou Erza. La bleue n'avait pas leur force, leur courage ou leur gentillesse. Quelqu'un la pleurerait-elle ? Aucune chance. Elle n'avait pas d'ami. Depuis sa naissance, la solitude était son unique camarade. Seule, elle était née et seule, elle mourrait.

Toutefois, Gajeel avait peut-être été son seul ami. Elle se souvenait encore très bien de leur rencontre et de tous ces moments partagés. Mais par sa mort, la mage le délivrerait du fardeau qu'elle représentait pour lui. Il pourrait ainsi vivre sa vie pleinement sans s'en soucier. Lui aussi méritait de connaître le bonheur. Malgré ses erreurs passées, le dragon slayer c'était suffisamment racheté.

Une autre personne s'insinua dans l'esprit de Juvia : Gray. Elle ne le reverrait plus. Plus jamais. Son cœur se serra à cette idée, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Elle l'avait fait souffrir alors qu'il était sa raison de vivre. Plus jamais, elle ne pourrait être à ses côtés. L'élémentaire n'en était pas digne. Lorsqu'elle le verrait, ses larmes ne pourraient plus s'arrêter. Il se porterait bien mieux sans sa présence perpétuelle. Après tout, son chagrin était de son fait. Alors en mourant, elle espérait emporter sa tristesse. Qu'il redevienne simplement celui qu'il était avant.

Refoulant un flot de larmes, la bleuté inspira profondément, avança un pied en avant et senti qu'il n'y avait plus rien en dessous.

Adieu Gray-sama…


	2. Le désespoir

**Chapitre 2 :**** Le désespoir**

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Une main tira en arrière le bras de Juvia redevenant instantanément de chair et d'os. La jeune fille bien trop choquée par la voix qu'elle avait reconnue, perdit l'équilibre et tomba de tout son long en arrière. Une plainte sourde monta à ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas sienne. En tombant, elle avait senti quelque chose de froid, mais ce n'était pas le sol. C'était bien différent. La bleuté, affolée, rouvrit précipitamment les yeux et s'aperçut que sa chute avait été amortie par quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée en entendant cette voix grave si caractéristique d'un certain mage.

- Gray-sama…bredouilla la femme en tentant vainement de refouler ses larmes.

Gray Fullbuster se tenait sous elle. Ses traits étaient déformés par la colère et ses cheveux de jais étaient en bataille. Ses petits yeux sombres dévisageaient la mage avec insistance et celle-ci se sentit défaillir. Une lueur indescriptible les animait. Difficile de savoir quoi exactement. Le jeune homme portait encore les blessures de ses combats passés. Il avait le torse recouvert d'un épais bandage pour cautériser ses plaies les plus graves et sa lèvre inférieure était en très sale état. Une de ses arcades était encore ouverte, mais ne saignait plus. Du sang noir avait séché sur ses joues crasseuses.

Juvia toujours en état de choc ne réagit pas. Que faisait-il ici ? Elle n'y comprenait rien.

Gray l'attrapa brutalement par les bras et la poussa sans ménagement. Elle lui coupait la respiration. L'esseulée percuta le sol dur mais ne réagit pas, se contentant de le fixer bêtement. Enervé par un tel comportement, le disciple d'Ul fronça les sourcils et s'écria :

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu jouais ?! C'était quoi ton délire cette fois ?!

La pauvre femme ne dit rien, bien trop sonnée. Que faisait Gray ici ? Elle le croyait avec tous les autres à leur campement de fortune. L'avait-il suivi ? C'était impossible ! Cet homme n'était pas le genre de personne à s'en faire pour quelqu'un et surtout pas pour elle. Il le lui avait très bien fait comprendre lors des grands jeux magiques. La bleuté avait pris cela pour une plaisanterie bien qu'au fond, elle savait qu'il disait pertinemment la vérité. Exaspérante aurait pu être son second prénom. Une boule se noua dans sa gorge à cette pensée et elle se rembrunit aussitôt.

Le mage glacial la secoua comme un prunier en ne voyant pas de réaction. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu près de la falaise, son cœur n'avait fait qu'un seul tour dans sa poitrine et il s'était rué vers elle sans prendre la peine de réfléchir. Pourquoi avait-elle ce visage si sombre ? Pourquoi ses larmes le perturbaient tant ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle évité depuis leur retour ? Le taciturne connaissait la réponse mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Son père avait disparu à la suite de son combat contre Keith. Gajeel lui avait raconté comment le nécromancien avait été anéanti.

- Réponds ! Juvia ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

L'élémentaire mit une main tremblante sur le poignet de Gray qui tenait fermement son bras blessé. Il lui faisait mal. Mais après tout, cela était normal. C'était un monstre.

La jeune femme avait baissé la tête, anéantie. Ses épaules étaient tombantes, comme si elle portait tout le poids du monde sur son dos. Il était impossible au mage de glace de voir ses yeux. Or, il voulait les voir pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours bien là. Vivante. La mage d'eau renifla bruyamment et des larmes s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Une pluie fine se mit également à tomber. Le brun n'y prêta pas attention, bien trop anxieux par le comportement de la bleue. Elle était différente. Son sourire avait laissé place à une infinie tristesse. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de rester calme et de ne pas pleurer devant lui, mais c'était peine perdue. La pluie s'intensifia alors que Juvia avait desserré les lèvres pour s'expliquer. Sa voix tremblait, vibrante d'émotion.

- Juvia… Juvia est désolée…Elle ne voulait pas en arriver là…Juvia se sent si coupable…Elle est si désolée ! Juvia ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser ses amis mourir…Si Gray-sama savait comme Juvia s'en veut…

- Et t'essayais de faire quoi là hein ?! s'écria le mage fou de colère.

- Juvia ne…Ne mérite pas de vivre… Juvia est une meurtrière.

- Alors tu voulais quoi ?! Mettre fin à tes jours ! C'est ça la solution ?! Mourir ! C'est trop facile ! Juvia regarde-moi !

- Mais Juvia ne mérite plus de vivre et ne mérite pas Gray-sama. Il n'a pas à lui parler ! s'écria la fée à son tour désespérée en levant ses yeux vers lui.

Gray choqué par les propos de la femme et par son visage si ravagé, se figea sur place. Son amie enfouit son visage dans ses mains une nouvelle fois et fondit en larmes. Le ténébreux resta incertain. Que devait-il faire face au désespoir de la bleue ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. Elle était toujours souriante et pleine de vie, même lorsqu'il la repoussait. C'était la première fois que le mage la voyait dans cet état. Une jeune femme en pleurs…Il avait une sainte horreur des gens qui pleuraient. Pourtant, il ressentait la peine de Juvia. Il la partageait. Lui aussi souffrait. L'homme savait qu'elle était sincère. Elle n'aurait jamais fait cela pour lui nuire. Elle l'avait toujours porté dans son cœur bien qu'il ne comprenait pas cette fascination pour lui, le mage taciturne. Gray l'avait repoussé des centaines de fois mais rien n'y faisait. La petite bleue était toujours là à le suivre et à l'aider. Son chagrin était si grand. Comment pourrait-il la réconforter ? Il n'avait jamais su comment s'y prendre avec une fille et surtout avec elle.

Gray serra les dents et frappa un poing contre le sol. Juvia sursauta ne s'attendant pas une réaction si excessive et le contempla. C'était au tour du mage de glace de briser les barrières et de baisser la tête. Derrière sa frange, la femme pluie ne pouvait pas apercevoir son visage. Le corps du jeune homme tremblait. Avait-il froid ? C'était impossible. Il ne connaissait pas cette sensation. Etait-ce de la colère ? Il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela. Furieux contre elle, il y avait de quoi et elle comprenait sa rancœur.

- Tu crois que mon père aurait aimé que tu te suicides ? fit Gray d'une voix caverneuse.

- Comment Gray-sama…

- Gajeel m'a tout raconté. Mon père t'a envoyé un message par télépathie. Il t'a supplié de tuer Keith. Tu en connaissais les conséquences et tu as refusé…

- Juvia l'a quand même fait…Elle ne mérite pas de vivre ! Juvia est un monstre ! se larmoya la mage d'eau.

- Tu dois vivre Juvia ! hurla le brun en relevant les yeux. Tu dois vivre ! Mon père ne trouvera jamais le repos si tu fuis ! Prends tes responsabilités ! Assume tes actes !

- Mais Juvia ne peut pas ! Juvia ne pourra pas supporter le regard de Gray-sama ! Juvia est si désolée !

- Quel regard je dois avoir de toi ?!

- Juvia a tué le père de Gray-sama ! Juvia n'est pas digne de Fairy Tail, ni de Gray-sama ! fit la bleue alors qu'une nouvelle vague de larmes l'envahissaient. Gray ne pardonnera jamais Juvia et elle ne le supporte pas ! Juvia ne veut pas voir ce regard si haineux ! Juvia ne veut pas de ce mépris ! Juvia en a assez de souffrir !

- Idiote !

Gray, sans crier gare, l'attrapa par le bras et l'approcha de lui. Il la serra contre son torse nu pendant que la mage continuait de pleurer. Elle resta d'abord interdite puis s'agrippa à lui comme une forcenée. Une bouée jetée à la mer. La femme avait si peur de se noyer et de ne plus retrouver le rivage.

L'ami d'enfance de Lyon ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agit comme cela. Mais, il en avait eu terriblement envie à l'instant même où il l'avait vu pleurer. Sentir sa présence tout contre lui. La consoler était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Que ses pleurs incessants s'arrêtent.

Elle pleura bruyamment et il resserra son emprise, fou de douleur et de colère. Cette fois, les mots ne suffiraient pas. Juvia ne s'en remettrait pas si facilement, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Tartaros c'était montré impitoyable. Ils avaient osé profaner la sépulture de son défunt père. Gray ferma les yeux et grinça des dents retenant un cri. Un cri contre les dieux impitoyables. Un éclair déchira le ciel saturé de noir suivi d'un grondement sourd. La pluie s'accrut, mais le mage ne s'en souciait pas. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : que la pluie efface leur chagrin à tous les deux…

Combien de temps s'écoula ? Gray n'en savait rien, mais quand il relâcha son étreinte, Juvia ne pleurait plus. Ses larmes c'étaient taris et ses yeux étaient rougis. Elle hoquetait par intermittence, refoulant ses larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Des mèches de cheveux camouflaient en parti son visage. Sans savoir pourquoi il faisait ça, le mage glacial essuya une larme qui c'était écrasée sur la joue de la demoiselle. Juvia était dans un état second. Pas étonnant après les flots qu'elle avait versés. Ses cheveux, bouclés aux extrémités, flottaient sous la brise et une odeur envoutante inonda ses narines : l'océan. Quel agréable parfum.

Le temps c'était calmé. L'orage était loin à présent. Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os et Gray constata que Juvia frissonnait. Il se redressa et leva les yeux au ciel. Des éclaircies parsemaient l'infini mais, quelques cumulus persistaient. La bleue toussa sortant le ténébreux de ses sombres pensées. Il la regarda en coin et s'horrifia. Jamais un spectacle ne parut aussi éprouvant et déroutant. Juvia avait plaqué ses deux mains sur sa bouche, les yeux épouvantés d'horreur. Du sang s'en écoulait abondamment. Il se pencha sur elle et la saisit à deux mains.

- Juvia ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Où tu as mal ? Réponds ! Juvia !

- Ju…Juvia…n'a plus…

La malheureuse n'eut même pas le temps, ni la force de finir sa phrase qu'elle s'effondra. Gray la réceptionna à temps avant qu'elle ne s'étale sur le sol. Paniqué, il héla son prénom en la secouant mais n'obtint aucune réponse. La mage était inconsciente, une marre de sang maculait sa gorge et sa poitrine. Le disciple d'Ul se redressa brusquement, oubliant son corps meurtri et prit Juvia sur son dos avec précaution. Il devait faire vite car son amie se vidait de son sang et il était incapable de la soigner. Gray s'élança vers la forêt sombre afin de pouvoir rejoindre le campement. Wendy était là-bas. Elle pourrait sans doute arrêter l'hémorragie.

- Tiens bon Juvia !

Juvia les bras ballants par-dessus les épaules du mage était livide. Jamais son tin n'avait été d'une telle blancheur. La vie la quittait…


	3. Pour sa vie

**Chapitre 3 :** **Pour sa vie**

- Mirajane !

Ladite mage aux longs cheveux couleur neige se retourna, quelque peu surprise en tenant un plateau sur lequel étaient déposées des plantes à l'aspect douteux et quelques verres d'eau à demi pleins. Ses joues étaient creuses et sales lui donnant l'air d'une quinquagénaire. Son corps était recouvert d'épais bandages dont la plupart étaient déjà imbibés de sang noir. Après la bataille, elle avait décidé de s'occuper des plus faibles malgré son état. Certains étaient encore très mal en point comme Natsu, allongé sous une tente, où il vivait une longue agonie. La démone vit un homme brun se diriger à grands pas vers elle. Il semblait avoir du mal à marcher et portait quelqu'un. Mirajane plissa ses magnifiques yeux afin de faire une mise au point. La silhouette devint plus nette et bientôt elle l'a reconnu bien qu'elle était fortement amochée.

- Gray ?

Le ténébreux ralentit sa course effrénée en arrivant devant la mage du take over. A bout de force, le jeune homme essayait de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Il ferma brusquement les yeux étant soudain pris d'atroces vertiges. L'ambassadrice de Fairy Tail le dévisagea un bon moment en silence. Ses pupilles finirent par s'agrandir d'horreur.

- Juvia ! s'écria la démone.

La barmaid s'approcha, oubliant son plateau qui s'écrasa sur le sol boueux. Se penchant sur la malheureuse, dont la respiration s'amenuisait à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, elle posa une main sur sa joue blafarde et s'aperçut que celle-ci était glaciale. Le mannequin se retourna à nouveau vers Gray. Il était tout aussi terrorisé qu'elle. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage. Tout deux avaient conscience de la situation critique dans laquelle était leur amie. Pas besoin d'un grand diagnostic. Il n'y avait qu'à la voir pour comprendre.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Je crois que c'est à cause de Keith. Juvia ne respire presque plus ! se lamenta le maître de la glace.

- Je vais réveiller Wendy, va la déposer sous la tente des soins.

Gray hocha la tête d'un air entendu et s'exécuta. Il fila rapidement vers la tente en question sans prêter attention aux regards inquisiteurs des membres encore debout. Le mage déboula comme un taureau enragé sous l'abri des soins où Lucy essuyait le visage de Natsu avec une infinie tendresse. Les iris noisettes de la constellationiste se posèrent un instant son ami puis sur le corps mutilé qu'il portait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le disciple d'Ul ne prit pas la peine de répondre, bien trop secoué. Ses mains calleuses déposèrent la mourante sur un lit de camp avec douceur. Secouant la tête pour écarter ses étourdissements, il la contempla. Elle était encore plus blanche que sur la falaise. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement et irrégulièrement. Du revers de la main, il toucha la peau de la bleue et sursauta. Mirajane avait raison, elle était glacée. Etait-ce parce qu'il l'avait porté ? Son corps avait une température inférieure à la normale mais jamais un corps lui paru si froid. Pas même le sien. A y regarder plus près, Gray constata qu'il était presque possible de voir les veines de la femme sous son épiderme blafard. La vie l'abandonnait. Pris de terreur, un amas de sentiment se bouscula en lui et notamment la colère. Serrant des dents, il se retourna et hurla dans le vide :

- Mirajane, magne-toi !

Ses camarades alentours, occupés à aider les plus démunis, tressaillirent. Wakaba en renversa même la bouteille qu'il tenait. Ses amis le dévisagèrent froidement pour son manque de tact envers les blessés. Les malheureux devaient se reposer et cet idiot hurlait comme un veau à tort et à travers, à qui voulait l'entendre. La barmaid fit finalement irruption en catastrophe avec la petite Wendy devant elle. Celle-ci était encore un peu dans les vapes et portait Charuru dans ses bras frêles. La dragonne slayer des cieux se frotta les yeux tout en baillant, les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil. Soudain, son geste fut interrompu en apercevant la chevelure céruléenne alitée et son état très délicat. Ceci eut un impact radical sur la fillette qui se réveilla complètement. Elle bondit dans un saut élégant à son chevet alors que Charuru prenait son envol et brandit ses mains pour commencer à soigner la pauvre mage. Une belle lumière verte inonda les alentours et irradia la jeune femme estropiée. L'exceed fit la moue en voyant sa maîtresse déjà en piteux état donner de nouveaux soins. Sa voix sévère s'éleva dans les airs alors que personne ne bougeait :

- Wendy tu dois te reposer ! Le combat a été rude et tu es épuisée ! Tu en as suffisamment fait pour aujourd'hui. Gray, dis lui toi aussi. Wendy doit se reposer.

- Charuru si je ne fais rien, Juvia mourra…

- Mais Wendy…

- Ferme là Charuru ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! la coupa Gray en criant. Wendy, je t'en pris sauve là…gémie le brun en se penchant sur la gamine.

Mirajane et Lucy l'observèrent, sidérées. C'était bien la première fois que leur ami laissait transparaître une seule émotion pour Juvia. Il avait complètement perdu son sang froid, lui qui d'ordinaire ne montrait rien. Le masque venait-il de se briser ? Pourquoi ? Le mage mit une main sur ses paupières et retint ses larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler. Pourquoi cette envie de pleurer ? Pourquoi être aussi soucieux pour cette femme ? Pourquoi la terreur l'avait envahi à l'idée qu'elle meure ? Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester lucide. Il était épuisé, las, néanmoins il devait rester fort devant les filles. Ce n'était pas un être vulnérable. Il ne devait pas faillir. Après tout, c'était l'un des membres les plus robustes de cette guilde illustre.

L'exhibitionniste sentit l'impatience le gagner à nouveau. Wendy ôta ses mains du corps de l'aquatique et afficha un sourire triste. Gray comprit que quelque chose clochait. La mage pluie toujours immobile ne semblait pas aller mieux. Peut-être sa respiration, mais cela s'arrêtait là.

- Voilà, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais il faudrait la mener chez Polyussica rapidement.

- Mais c'est à des lieux d'ici ! se renfrogna la démone, sa voix trahissant un soupçon de panique.

- Je ne peux pas arrêter l'hémorragie complètement. La magie de ce Keith a fait beaucoup de dégâts dans son corps. Seul Polyussica peut lui venir en aide. Sa magie de soin est plus puissante que la mienne. Il faut la mener d'urgence, sinon Juvia sera morte d'ici demain soir…

- Demain soir ? s'égosilla Happy, ébranlé par la nouvelle.

- Quelle horreur ! s'écria Lucy en mettant ses mains sur ses lèvres pour les éviter de trembler.

Le ténébreux, dont le cœur venait de rater un nouveau battement, bondit sur ses jambes tel un animal sauvage prêt à attaquer sa proie. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux regards rivés sur lui et partit d'un pas déterminé vers la dense forêt, sans rien dire. Les filles agglutinées près de lui le regardèrent incrédules une nouvelle fois, les sourcils relevés. Ce n'était pas son genre d'abandonné un camarade. Certes, c'était un être solitaire mais de là à déserter…Ils étaient tout de même en pleine crise. Où allait-il ?

Les trois amies toujours à genoux près de Natsu virent alors une chemise blanche voler brusquement dans les airs. Gray courrait déjà dans les méandres des arbres. Le vent se leva chantant une sombre mélodie. Le compte à rebours était lancé.

- Gray, où vas-tu ?! cria Mirajane folle d'inquiétude.

- Chercher de quoi transporter Juvia.

Le maître spécialisé dans l'art de la glace chevauchait une étrange créature. Celle-ci ressemblait à un tigre géant des neiges. Sa robe était blanche ce qui contrastait nettement avec des taches grisâtres sur le dos. De grands crocs acérés sortaient de sa gueule énorme, puante. Ses petits yeux rouges injectés de sang pouvaient voir à des kilomètres à la ronde. La monture galopait à vive allure en poussant de puissants rugissements d'indignation. Le jeune homme se cramponnait à sa crinière de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber. Juvia, dans ses bras, était de plus en plus pâle. Chaque minute qui passait la rapprochait un peu plus de la faucheuse. Elle respirait de moins en moins bien et crachait du sang par intermittence, toujours inconscience.

Le mage à la chevelure sombre avait déniché la créature dans la forêt. L'animal avait laissé des traces un peu plus tôt dans la journée alors que le fils de Silver cherchait du bois pour le campement. Gray avait réussi à la capturer grâce à sa magie, en l'enfermant dans une cage. Puis un combat acharné c'était engagé et l'homme lui avait montré qu'il n'en démordrait pas. La créature avait fini par se soumettre, vaincue. L'ami d'enfance de Lyon était revenu au campement avec sa prise. La barmaid en était restée bouche bée. Ces bêtes avaient la réputation d'être très difficiles à apprivoiser.

Gray c'était alors empressé d'aller cueillir Juvia et de la mettre sur la monture. Mirajane avait insisté pour qu'il se repose et que quelqu'un mène la convalescente chez Polyussica à sa place, mais il avait refusé. Les membres en étaient restés sans voix. C'était bien la première fois qu'il accordait autant d'importance à la mage d'eau. Le brun avait haussé les épaules disant qu'il aurait fait cela pour n'importe qui. Il c'était alors mis en selle et était parti au triple galop n'attendant pas la réaction des mages attroupés autour de lui. Macarov, les traits tirés et ravagés par le temps, avait regardé partir ses deux enfants en ne faisant aucun commentaire. Lui aussi était inquiet pour la vie de l'élémentaire qui ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Il la considérait comme sa propre chair, sa propre fille. Tous les membres de Fairy Tail étaient ses enfants, sa plus grande réussite.

La santé de la bleuté déclinait trop vite au goût du mage de glace qui venait de lui lancer un regard. Aurait-il le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la cabane de l'ermite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Furieux, il talonna sa monture pour qu'elle accélère et serra Juvia contre lui en tremblant. La peur le tiraillait de part en part… Un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas pour celle qui faisait la pluie et le beau temps.

- Plus vite ! Juvia, patiente encore un peu, on y est presque.

- Polyussica !

La voix de Gray se répercuta en écho contre les feuillages touffus des chênes centenaires autour de lui. A demi éveillé, il pivota sur lui-même en tenant Juvia dans ses bras fatigués et regarda la verdure des arbres. Des nuances de vert sombre et d'ocre se mélangeaient, offrant un spectacle à couper le souffle. Une véritable peinture impressionniste avec toutes ces couleurs enluminées. La guérisseuse n'était pas chez elle. La porte en bois vernis était délibérément close et il n'y avait aucune trace de la mage. Furieux, le roi de l'exhibitionnisme regarda sa monture qui était docilement couchée sous un cyprès. Un corbeau s'échappa en poussant un sombre cri rendant l'atmosphère encore plus glaciale. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne connaissait aucun autre mage susceptible de lui venir en aide. Le cerveau en ébullition pour trouver une solution, un souffle aigue monta à ses oreilles et ses yeux se portèrent immédiatement vers la bleue. C'était bien elle qui était à l'origine de ce bruit strident, inquiétant. Un de ses poumons était perforé à ce qu'il pouvait en déduire. Agir et vite étaient les deux mots qui assaillirent son esprit.

- Fais chier ! grogna le brun. Polyussica ! Où est passée cette vieille sorcière !

- J'espère que la vieille sorcière en question, ce n'est pas moi…

Gray se retourna vivement en tenant toujours Juvia et grimaça en ravivant une douleur acérée dans son flanc gauche. Son visage passa par toutes émotions qu'il était capable de montrer : la surprise, l'anxiété, la joie. Polyussica. Elle se tenait devant lui, juste entre deux arbres. Vêtue de sa traditionnelle robe, un panier chargé de plantes médicinales dans un bras et ses cheveux tirés en arrière. L'autre main de la vieille femme était posée sur sa hanche pour montrer son mécontentement. Elle n'aimait pas être dérangée. La rose s'approcha et lança un regard noir aux intrus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'ai pourtant dis à Macarov de me laisser tranquille. Ses enfants ne sont pas les bienvenus.

- Il faut m'aider ! Juvia est mourante !

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Wendy ? râla-t-elle.

- Sa magie n'est pas assez puissante. Juvia est entrée dans le corps d'un nécromancien.

- Quelle idiote ! Elle croyait s'en sortir indemne peut-être !

- Bon tu m'aides ?! demanda le sauveur agressivement, piqué au vif.

- Viens suis moi.

L'amie de longue date de Draer passa devant le jeune homme et ouvrit la porte en récitant une incantation dans un jargon inconnu. Elle jeta son osier d'un geste bourru sur une table de travail. Le disciple d'Ul entra à sa suite comme un fou. Il contempla la pièce qui était plongée dans la pénombre. Grande et circulaire, aux murs couleurs écrus. Deux tables en bois massif étaient côte à côte sur la gauche où s'entassaient des tas de fioles aux liquides étranges, éprouvettes, pipettes et toutes sortes d'instruments dont il ne voulait pas en connaître l'utilité…Une imposante bibliothèque était remplie de livres poussiéreux et usés. Tous étaient écrits dans des langues inconnues au mage. Un petit feu brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée sur sa droite. De la suie couvrait les deux piliers qui maintenaient le foyer. Un lit était disposé en face de la porte d'entrée appuyé contre le mur du fond. Le double de Grandine s'affairait déjà à rassembler des flacons sur une des tables, cherchant parmi tous ceux qu'elle possédait, en ruminant. Les humains n'étaient pas faits pour elle et elle pour eux. Les ennuis, voilà la seule chose qu'ils apportaient.

- Dépose là sur le lit et ôte-lui ses vêtements, ordonna la rose.

- Pardon ? rétorqua l'homme choqué par la fin de la phrase.

Polyussica se retourna en soupirant théâtralement et lui lança un regard acerbe. Gray ne demanda pas son reste et s'empressa de déposer Juvia sur le lit. Avec des gestes tremblants, il tenta de défaire son semblant de robe. La tension le gagna, lui rendant la déglutition pénible notamment lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la poitrine de son amie. Rougissant à vu d'œil et détournant la tête, le taciturne tenta de la dévêtir. La praticienne le scruta du coin des yeux. Dépitée, elle soupira encore une fois avant de s'approcher et de le pousser sans ménagement.

- Je vais le faire sinon demain on y est encore. T'as jamais encore déshabillé une fille de ta vie ou quoi ?! railla la magicienne. En attendant, va me chercher de l'eau à l'arrière. Tu y trouveras un puits. Il y a un seau sur le rebord.

Gray se précipita vers la sortie, bien trop soulagé de ne pas devoir voir sa camarade nue. Il fit le tour de la cour et trouva la source indiquée par la guérisseuse. Attrapant le récipient, il l'accrocha à la corde sur le ponton du puits et le jeta à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Tirant sur la corde rêche, le mage ramena un seau remplit d'une eau clair. Il aperçut un instant son reflet qui faisait peine à voir. De grandes cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux noirs et son visage était toujours tuméfié et crasseux. Sa chevauchée avait duré près de 12h sans arrêt et à présent l'épuisement se faisait ressentir. L'envie de dormir le taraudait. Mais, ce n'était pas le moment de songer à une sieste. Juvia l'attendait ! Elle avait besoin de lui.

Attrapant le réceptacle, il retourna dans la maisonnée, où Polyussica mélangeait deux liquides : un couleur vert pâle et l'autre rouge sombre. Il y eut de la fumée lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact et l'alliance vira à un jaune vif. Gray se tourna vers la convalescente et eut du mal à ne pas faire tomber ce qu'il tenait. La demoiselle à la chevelure azur, allongée sur le lit, était complètement nue. Nue comme un ver ! Ses cheveux dissimulaient néanmoins sa poitrine opulente et un drap avait été tiré sur ses hanches camouflant ainsi son intimité. Elle était de plus en plus livide, la bouche entrouverte où s'échappait une respiration bruyante et saccadée.

- Te voilà enfin ! Va nettoyer ses plaies pendant que je prépare certains remèdes. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais cette fille à de graves traumatismes. Elle va devoir rester ici quelques jours. Maudits humains…

Le maître glacial s'avança de l'agonisante avec réserve. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, ses joues prirent à nouveau une teinte vermeille, mais un frisson d'épouvante lui glaça l'échine. Tout ce sang le révulsait. Posant le seau sur la table de chevet, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit prenant garde à ne pas toucher la mage d'eau. Décontenancé, il ne savait pas par où commencer ni comment faire. Des femmes nues n'étaient pas une nouveauté pour lui, mais là c'était juste différent. C'était elle. Comme il aurait souhaité que se soit dans d'autres conditions. Alors que son esprit vagabondait, Polyussica respira bruyamment encore une fois en le voyant si amorphe.

- Le linge sur le rebord du lit, sers toi en, grogna la mage.

Gray obéit bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de l'envoyer balader. Il attrapa le tissu rageusement et le trempa dans l'eau avec force en éclaboussant le meuble au passage. Puis, il l'essora comme un acharné et commença par éponger le visage de Juvia pour lui retirer toute cette crasse. Un cadavre. Pouvait-on être aussi blanc ? Quel maléfice lui jouait sa vue ? Etait-ce simplement la réalité ?

Le mage de glace secoua la tête pour se ressaisir et s'affaira ensuite à la gorge qui se ne soulevait pratiquement plus et où le sang avait séché. La douleur se peignait sur le visage de la jeune femme. Un vrai supplice.

L'élève d'Ul paniqua en la voyant pousser un faible râle, étouffé par un cracha visqueux rouge sombre. Sa cage thoracique cessa abruptement de se soulever. Il se pencha vers ses lèvres pour mieux sentir. Aucun souffle. Il ne percevait plus rien. La terreur l'assaillit comme un raz de marée déferlant sur la plage. Le jeune homme se retourna vers la mage de soin qui était toujours plantée devant sa table à remuer ses fioles.

- Polyussica ! Juvia…Juvia ne respire plus !

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

L'ex membre de Fairy Tail s'approcha et posa une main sur le poignet de la jeune femme qu'elle pressa. Rien. Il n'y avait plus rien. Bousculant Gray, elle ouvrit la bouche de Juvia et ses yeux se figèrent sur le fond de sa gorge. L'exhibitionniste la regardait sans savoir quoi faire. La confusion avait envahi son esprit.

- Elle s'étouffe à cause de son sang qui a envahi ses poumons. Soulève là et fait en sorte qu'elle le recrache. J'ai presque terminé.

Gray attrapa Juvia, la mit en position assise puis frappa dans son dos pour la forcer à expirer. Celle-ci finit par répondre à ses appels désespérés et il soupira, soulagé de voir sa poitrine se soulever faiblement. Une respiration faible mais certaine. C'était toujours ça. La malheureuse avait recouvert le lit d'un liquide écarlate dont la marre ne cessait de s'agrandir. Polyussica revint près des deux compagnons d'arme, une fiole à la main.

- Allonge là, je vais lui administrer une potion qui arrêtera son hémorragie interne.

L'homme obéit une nouvelle fois sans discuter et la rose releva la tête de la bleue pour l'inciter à avaler le breuvage d'une couleur jaunâtre. Le brun réprima un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur nauséabonde de la concoction. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr de l'efficacité du produit vu le parfum repoussant. Juvia but néanmoins le fluide et le mage à son grand soulagement vit son buste se soulever plus régulièrement en un rien de temps. Ses traits se détendirent aussitôt. Elle semblait moins souffrir.

Polyussica dévisagea l'homme à la chevelure ébène.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Sors ! Je vais lui panser ses blessures. Je m'occuperai des tiennes plus tard.

Gray serra les dents, furieux de l'attitude hostile de l'ancienne membre de sa guilde. Réprimant une envie de lui hurler dessus pour lui faire savoir sa façon de penser, il sorti de la pièce d'un pas pressent et claqua la porte derrière lui pour marquer le coup. Il s'appuya sur le battant de celle-ci et s'effondra, soulagé. Juvia était hors de danger…


	4. L'envie

Salut,

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour vos commentaires et pour le nombre de vues. Je dois dire que je suis assez impressionnée. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et je m'excuse d'avance pour le coté malsain de Gray que j'ai inventé pour les besoins de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture,

**Chapitre 4 :**** L'envie **

Gray, dont les plaies avaient été pansées, était assis sur le rebord du lit de Juvia et la contemplait pensivement. Celle-ci avait repris des couleurs. Cela faisait plaisir à voir. Elle avait été lavée. Ses cheveux détachés n'étaient plus poisseux de sang et encadraient son visage endormi paisiblement. La poussière avait disparu de ses joues tout comme les ecchymoses. Un tissu humide avait été posé sur son front car la bleue à la suite des différents traitements pour la maintenir en vie avait développé une forte fièvre. Polyussica avait eu la bonne idée de lui mettre une robe blanche à bretelle, ainsi le brun ne se sentait plus intimidé à la vue de sa peau de porcelaine.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était resté là, à la veillée. La guérisseuse après s'être occupée de l'élémentaire avait soigné ses blessures avec des gestes brusques non sans ronchonner. Il c'était abstenu à maintes reprises de l'envoyer sur les roses pour le faire lui-même. Cette femme était un vrai bourreau. Une vieille fille. Le nudiste comprenait très bien pourquoi. La sorcière lui avait ensuite ordonné de prendre du repos, pendant qu'elle veillerait sur la convalescente. Le mage de Fairy Tail avait d'abord refusé mais ses paupières se fermaient malgré lui. Morphée l'appelait à venir le rejoindre pour de lointaines contrées. Il avait alors abdiqué et était parti se coucher dans une des pièces à l'étage. La rose lui avait indiqué au moment où il montait les escaliers d'un pas trainant qu'elle allait faire parvenir un message à la guilde pour leur faire savoir que Juvia et lui allaient bien. Gray l'avait remercié en marmonnant dans sa barbe puis il s'était rendu en claudiquant dans l'une des chambres. Il c'était laissé tomber sur le lit. Vautré, sans même prendre la peine de se dévêtir, le ténébreux c'était endormi comme une souche.

Le fils de Silver s'était réveillé en sursaut pendant la nuit, le corps agité de spasmes et en nage. Un rêve de son père, cela lui avait retourné l'estomac. Il y avait également vu Juvia effondrée sur le sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps devant la dépouille de son ancêtre. Incapable de pouvoir se rendormir après un tel cauchemar, le maître de glace s'était levé d'un bond et avait enfilé un pantalon propre, laissant ses pieds nus. Le contact du sol glacé, lui fit du bien et il soupira d'aise. Gray voulait prendre l'air. En silence pour ne pas déranger les occupants de la maisonnée, il avait dévalé les marches quatre à quatre. En entrant dans la pièce principale, l'exhibitionniste vit Juvia toujours allongée sur son lit. Une faible flamme dans la cheminée crépitait, éclairant son corps mutilé. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à sortir sans aller la voir avant. Depuis quand était-il soucieux des autres ? Certes, elle faisait partie de Fairy Tail et de son cercle d'amis mais jamais il ne lui avait manifesté la moindre attention. S'assurant qu'elle allait bien et surtout qu'elle respirait toujours, le disciple d'Ul était ensuite sorti. L'air humide de la nuit agressa sa peau à découvert. Etant habitué au froid il ferma les yeux et respira à plein poumon l'air brumeux. Ils étaient en vie. Aucune perte à déplorer. Gray leva les yeux au ciel et contempla la voute céleste remplit de centaines de milliers d'étoiles. Ses sens perçurent au loin le clapotis de l'eau qui s'écoulait d'une rivière ainsi que le chant des batraciens qui y nageaient à l'intérieur. Les hiboux hululaient dans les renfoncements des arbres, leurs yeux jaunes effervescents scrutant l'obscurité. Mère Nature offrait parfois de somptueux cadeaux. Le ténébreux ne prenait pas assez de temps pour les apprécier.

Le mage glacial songea à son père. Il avait passé sa vie à essayer de les venger croyant que son enfant avait péri avec sa mère lors de l'attaque de Déliora. Dire que son propre fils avait dû le stopper pour empêcher le plan de Tartaros. Cependant, son géniteur avait pu rejoindre les cieux pour trouver le repos éternel et retrouver sa femme, ainsi qu'Ul et Ultéar. Toutes les personnes que l'homme chérissait finissaient par disparaître ! Etait-il maudit ? N'avait-il pas droit de connaître le bonheur ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il autant contre lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Quel péché assez horrible avait-il commis ? Le taciturne serra son poing droit et se concentra pour faire apparaître le tatouage légué quelques jours plus tôt par son défunt paternel. Une marque sombre entoura son avant-bras. La magie des ice devil slayer. Il ferait en sorte que cette magie puisse anéantir tous les démons. Son père ne se serait pas sacrifié pour rien. Le magicien se jura de le rendre fier.

Après être resté une bonne demi-heure dehors à apprécier la vie nocturne, Gray était retourné à l'intérieur. Le vainqueur des Grands Jeux magiques avait fait un nouveau crochet vers le lit de sa compagne et sans savoir pourquoi, il s'était assis à nouveau dessus. La pauvre fille semblait ébranlée. Sous ses paupières closes, ses yeux bougeaient et elle gémissait faiblement, ses lèvres entrouvertes bredouillant des paroles incompréhensibles. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur ses pommettes saillantes, ses doigts fins s'agrippaient au drap avec force. Le solitaire avait alors fait appel à sa magie de glace pour déposer des glaçons dans le tissu qu'elle portait au front. Il lui sembla que la bleue lui avait souri mais c'était sans doute le fruit de son imagination. Le corps toujours autant nerveux malgré l'attention du mage, l'élémentaire avait à nouveau couinée et gesticulée. Elle semblait terrifiée. Faisait-elle un cauchemar ? Ils avaient vécu l'horreur pendant plusieurs heures pas de quoi s'étonner de faire des mauvais rêves. Gray avait alors inconsciemment prit sa main droite dans la sienne, s'était penché vers elle et lui avait murmuré des mots à l'oreille :

- Je suis avec toi, tout va bien…

L'effet avait été immédiat et l'ex Phantom c'était aussitôt calmée. Sa respiration était redevenue régulière et lente. Le jeune homme avait alors décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps avec elle, ses prunelles rivées sur la fée. Il devait le reconnaitre, elle était plutôt jolie en réalité. Jusque-là, son compagnon n'y avait jamais prêté attention. Tout comme Lucy, son visage reflétait la candeur, la sincérité et la gentillesse. Mais c'était aussi une puissante mage. Sans doute la troisième fille la plus forte de la guilde après Erza et Mirajane. Juvia cachait sa magie d'après les dires de la rousse. Ses pouvoirs étaient littéralement débridés lorsqu'elle était en colère mais Gray ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela si ce n'est lors de leur unique affrontement. L'homme à la chevelure de jais avait vu sa magie à l'œuvre et la complémentarité de la sienne. L'eau et la glace. Un mélange idéal pour faire un unison raid. Il se souvenait encore très bien de ceux qu'ils avaient dû réaliser ensemble pour terrasser leurs ennemis. Nul doute que ce petit bout de femme cachait sa magie. Elle avait d'ailleurs été la seule capable d'arrêter Keith, le nécromancien.

Le magicien l'admira avec un sourire triste. Ses traits délicats étaient ceux d'une femme. Ses cheveux bleus rappelaient l'océan, son élément de prédilection. D'ailleurs, ils s'en dégageaient l'odeur : de l'iode et du sel marin. Lorsqu'il était à Magnolia, Gray allait très souvent sur le port pour s'enivrer de ce parfum qui le revigorait littéralement. Est-ce que c'était la magie de la femme pluie qui lui permettait d'accomplir de véritables exploits lorsqu'elle était à proximité ou était-ce autre chose ? Il était vrai, que cette fille passait son temps à l'épier, ce qui pouvait assez l'agacer. En réalité, Juvia était assez timide, ce que le mage de glace ne parvenait pas à expliquer car elle le suivait partout telle une groupie éberluée. On aurait pu croire une psychopathe qui prépare un mauvais coup. A la guilde, elle était toujours la première à venir le saluer avec son sourire timide. Un sourire ma foi assez attirant d'ailleurs. Ses iris s'illuminaient dès qu'il entrait dans la pièce, comme si Dieu en personne lui était apparu. Ses yeux… L'homme n'osait l'avouer mais il en était fasciné. Tout comme sa chevelure, ils étaient bleus mais d'une nuance particulière. Un bleu envoutant : celui du fond des océans. L'acolyte de Natsu n'osait pas trop la regarder car s'il le faisait, il avait peur de s'y perdre.

Gray tressauta. Depuis quand trouvait-il une femme charmante ? Certes, parmi ses amies c'était Lucy qui lui plaisait beaucoup, mais ce n'était qu'une attirance physique. La constellationniste avait une très belle personnalité mais il savait que celle-ci était dévouée corps et âme à son éternel rival. Ce punk à la chevelure malabar n'en avait pas encore pris conscience, mais il semblait aussi attiré par la blonde. C'était même indéniable. Le ténébreux avait alors abandonné l'idée de séduire l'héritière des Heartfilia. Néanmoins, parfois une présence féminine lui faisait du bien. Aussi, il avait jeté son dévolu sur une autre mage de la guilde avec qui il entretenait une relation purement sexuelle. Il n'y avait rien entre eux. Pas d'amour, pas de sentiments, pas de mots doux…Simplement le besoin d'assouvir leurs envies irrépressibles. Si les autres l'apprenaient nul ne doute qu'il s'en prendrait plein la tronche. Depuis quand jouait-il avec la gente féminine ? Personne n'aurait compris son manque. Le mage voulait tout simplement combler le vide qu'il avait dans son cœur et cela c'était traduit par le sexe. D'ailleurs, la magicienne qui partageait sa couche savait tout comme lui à quoi ils c'étaient engagés. De toute manière, personne n'avait rien remarqué alors que cela faisait presque six mois qu'elle débarquait chez lui à l'improviste au bout milieu de la nuit. La première fois, il l'avait rejeté prétextant qu'elle était encore bourrée. Puis, il avait cédé, la mage des cartes sachant habilement manipuler le corps masculin. Oui, Kana Albérona et lui étaient amants, ou du moins entretenait une relation. A chaque retour de mission, le solitaire passait une nuit entière à assouvir sa soif. Puis, une fois rassasiée, le brun repartait chez lui sans rien dire. Pas un mot, pas une parole, pas un regard. Kana savait qu'elle ne devait rien attendre de lui.

Juvia le haïrait-elle si elle connaissait la vérité ? Sans doute. Lui briserait-il le cœur ? Evidement ! C'est pourquoi, il la rejetait inlassablement. Gray ne voulait pas d'une relation sérieuse. Il n'était pas capable de prendre soin de quelqu'un. Etre aimé était impossible. Le mage voulait simplement prendre du bon temps quand il l'avait décidé. C'était mal vis-à-vis de l'élémentaire, qui l'aimait corps et âme, de ne pas lui donner de réponse mais il ne pouvait pas y répondre positivement. Il ne l'aimait pas. Elle lui plaisait, c'était indéniable, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Et, le ténébreux ne voulait pas faire comme avec la fille de Gildartz. Il s'en voulait déjà suffisamment de coucher avec une des membres de Fairy Tail alors autant ne pas en rajouter une sur son tableau de chasse. Juvia devait rester une fille pure et innocente qu'il voyait en elle. Le disciple d'Ul n'avait pas le droit de la souiller bien que ce soir, il eut rêvé d'une nuit torride avec elle. Depuis quand lui faisait-elle cet effet-là ? Etait-ce la mort de son père qui les avait rapproché plus qu'il ne le pensait ? Ok, le nudiste l'avait consolé, mais cela s'arrêtait là ! Cette fille était une amie et il détestait voir un allié triste. Jamais il n'y aurait plus entre eux.

La femme pluie geint à nouveau sortant Gray de ses pensées malsaines. Elle battit des cils plusieurs fois, le temps que sa vue se fasse à la pénombre de la pièce. Malgré le brouillard qui l'enveloppait, la jeune femme reconnut petit à petit le visage de l'homme face à elle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Malgré le fait qu'il ressemblait à une momie avec ses bandages sur le front et le corps, il n'en demeurait pas moins beau à ses yeux. Comme la mage d'eau aurait aimé pouvoir ne toucher ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois sa joue. L'effleurée. Elle était persuadée qu'il avait une peau de bébé bien qu'il soit un combattant émérite. Tout lui plaisait chez lui. De ses yeux noirs perçants à sa cicatrice au-dessus du sourcil gauche. De son abdomen à faire pâlir plus d'un homme à sa chevelure ébène en bataille. Même son caractère lui plaisait ! Un être glacial et distant.

La demoiselle remarqua que l'ami de Lyon la fixait d'un regard froid comme à l'accoutumé et son cœur se comprima sans sa poitrine. Peu à peu, les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface comme le goût acide d'un citron pas assez mûr. Sitôt, des larmes naquirent dans ses prunelles. Silver… Elle avait tué le père de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Gray voyant la mage émergée de son sommeil profond, la dévisagea et s'assura qu'elle allait bien par une rapide inspection de ses yeux. Puis, satisfait, le jeune homme vit son visage changé du tout au tout : des gouttelettes perlaient au coin de ses longs cils noirs. Juvia fit des efforts surhumains pour les refouler. Elle ne voulait sans doute ne pas l'inquiéter.

- Gray-sama…hoqueta la bleue d'une voix faible.

- Je suis là.

- Où est Juvia ? Elle ne reconnait pas cet endroit…

- Je t'ai amené chez Polyussica. Tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé ?

- Juvia le pense, chuchota la femme cherchant à maîtriser sa voix tremblante.

- Bon alors tu sais aussi ce que je t'ai dis. Tu n'as pas à te reprocher quoi que ce soit. Et interdiction de mettre fin à ses jours ! Je ne t'ai pas ramené ici pour rien ! fit Gray en tentant de sourire à sa plaisanterie.

- C'est Gray-sama qui a amené Juvia ? s'étonna l'ex Phantom.

- Ouais, tu t'es effondrée sur la berge. Je t'ai ramené au campement et Wendy a fait son maximum. Seulement, cela ne suffisait pas alors je t'ai ramené jusqu'ici…

- Merci, bredouilla la fée en passant au rouge pivoine.

Son amie n'osait pas l'avouer mais elle était littéralement choquée. Depuis quand se souciait-il de son bien être ? Certes, son preux chevalier l'avait déjà sauvé à plusieurs reprises mais cela s'arrêtait là. Jamais, la mage n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse faire une chose pareille. Elle aurait plutôt pensé à Gajeel avec qui elle avait une solide amitié.

Le brun mal à l'aise se frotta vigoureusement l'arrière du crane et partit d'un rire nerveux.

- J'aurai fait pareil pour n'importe qui, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses.

- Juvia le sait…

- Bon, Polyussica m'a dit de te donner une potion si tu te réveillais, fit Gray pour changer de sujet.

En effet, il ne voulait pas s'engager sur ce terrain glissant avec la mage d'eau. Il n'était pas d'humeur à lui faire face.

L'aquatique scruta alors l'homme de sa vie s'éloigner vers une table puis revenir avec un verre dans lequel se trouvait un liquide blanc. La jeune femme se redressa en gémissant. Elle se tint par les côtes et toussota. Gray se rua vers elle pour l'aider. Il déposa son verre sur la table de chevet et attrapa la souffrante par les bras.

- Attends, je vais t'aider.

La bleuté se laissa faire et le taciturne la redressa en calant un énorme oreiller moelleux derrière son dos. Puis, il reprit sa tasse et la tendit à la jeune femme qui la fixa d'un œil suspicieux. Elle huma son arôme et fit une grimace de dégout ce qui amusa Gray qui sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait si naturelle devant lui. Elle n'était pas comme Erza ou Lucy. Le fils de Silver l'avait remarqué une fois alors qu'elle discutait joyeusement avec Gajeel. En effet, la mage d'eau et le dragon slayer riaient aux éclats en se remémorant une mission. Or, il ne l'avait jamais vu rire de la sorte devant lui. Le son de sa voix quand elle riait était tout simplement magnifique. Un chant cristallin. Que venait-il de penser, songea le mage ahuri. Il devait vite se calmer et retrouver sa morosité habituelle. Juvia restait Juvia. La mage un peu folle qui en pinçait grave pour lui.

- Beurk, Juvia n'en veut pas, fit l'élémentaire en éloignant la tasse de ses lèvres roses.

- Pourtant, tu dois le boire et je t'assure que tu as bu bien pire pendant que t'étais inconsciente. Je me demande même comment cela se fait que ça ne t'es pas tuée, rit le mage.

La magicienne le dévisagea visiblement perplexe. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu rire Gray en sa présence. Quand il était avec les autres, il s'esclaffait mais pas devant elle. Après tout, c'était la femme pluie, une femme déprimante. Une personne solitaire. Un être que l'on évite. La bleuté se renfrogna ce qui ne manqua pas au regard inquisiteur de son interlocuteur. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser ? Pourquoi en l'espace d'une seconde avait-il vu une ombre devant ses yeux ? Etait-ce encore à cause de son combat contre Keith ? Comment pourrait-il lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait fait que ce qu'il fallait ? Qu'elle les avait tous sauvé.

- Juvia, tu m'écoutes ?

- Pardon, Gray-sama, Juvia était ailleurs, fit la jeune femme en secouant la tête pour revenir sur terre.

- Je vois ça, bois ce médicament avant que Polyussica ne me tue et ensuite rendors toi. Tu dois te reposer. Quand tu iras mieux on rentrera à la guilde.

- Gray-sama peut rentrer seul, Juvia reviendra après…

- Pour que Polyussica me fasse un sermon, non merci. Elle était déjà suffisamment furax de me voir débarquer avec toi en sang…

- Juvia est désolée, bredouilla la concernée en fixant sa tasse.

- T'as pas à l'être. Aller bois et ensuite recouches-toi.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe de soumission. Elle fronça les sourcils, retint sa respiration et but d'un trait la potion. La fée poussa un gémissement de dégout en arrivant au fond et s'essuya les lèvres du revers de la main. Un haut-le-cœur remonta le long de sa gorge.

- C'est vraiment immonde… Juvia va être encore plus malade…

Gray pouffa de rire à la remarque, puis lui prit la tasse de ses mains et l'aida à se recoucher. Juvia se laissait faire bien trop perdue et fatiguée. Le comportement du mage de glace était si imprévisible. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Puis, l'ex Phatom vit l'homme de ses rêves prendre une chaise et la poser près du lit où il s'installa. Face au feu, il contempla celui-ci en s'asseyant.

- Gray-sama ne retourne pas se coucher ?

- Non, j'ai plus sommeil et puis je préfère rester à côté quand Polyussica ne peut pas te veiller. Tu m'as suffisamment fait peur quand t'as arrêté de respirer.

- Juvia est désolée, se lamenta la bleue en fermant les yeux.

Gray croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et grogna en rougissant. Pourquoi ses joues piquaient-elle un fard pour un rien depuis qu'il était avec elle ?

L'alitée finit par se rendormir rapidement. Raconterait-elle à tout le monde l'attention qu'il lui avait manifestée ? Si elle le faisait, Mirajane ne le lâcherait plus, ni même Erza.

Plusieurs jours c'étaient écoulés depuis la venue de Juvia et Gray chez Polyussica. La mage d'eau allait beaucoup mieux. Elle pouvait à présent se lever quelques heures mais la guérisseuse veillait au grain afin qu'elle ne fasse aucun excès. La plupart de ses pansements recouvraient encore son corps fragile, mais son teint était beaucoup plus coloré. Gray avait hâte de rentrer car la rose le prenait pour son larbin. Elle lui faisait couper du bois, ramener de l'eau à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, refaire le toit prétextant une fuite. Il était presque sûr qu'elle lui faisait payer le fait de l'avoir sollicité.

Le disciple d'Ul bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, perché en équilibre sur le toit de cette vieille sorcière. Il frappa son épaule endolori avant de se redresser. Avec précaution, il sauta du toit et entra dans la maisonnée. Lorsqu'il franchi le seuil de la porte d'entrée, Gray s'immobilisa et son visage passa au rouge écarlate. Juvia poussa un petit cri de terreur et se cacha sa poitrine complètement nue avec le drap devant elle. La malheureuse était assise sur le rebord du lit avec Polyussica derrière elle qui lui pansait une blessure en bas des reins. La jeune mage n'était vêtue que d'une simple culotte noire à dentelle. Gray sentit des frissons parcourir sa nuque en voyant la peau opaline de la bleue. Ses pommettes avaient pris une teinte encore plus vive que les siennes. Elle avait baissé la tête et serra fermement ses mains tremblantes sur le drap remonté sur ses seins.

Polyussica lui lança un regard noir comme à son habitude tout en continuant son travail.

- Tu as fini avec le toit ?

- Ouais, je venais te le dire et euh…

- Parfait alors occupe-toi d'elle, moi je dois aller au village.

- Hein ? s'écrièrent en cœur les deux jeunes.

- Je dois aller chercher certaines plantes que l'on ne trouve pas dans cette forêt. Vous avez dévalisé mon stock avec vos sottises alors je dois le refaire. Je serais de retour avant la nuit et demain vous pourrez partir. Les plaies de Juvia sont quasiment guéries, Wendy pourra lui prodiguer les soins restants.

La guérisseuse se leva, prit son panier posé à l'entrée et sans leur accorder le moindre regard, sortit de la pièce en les laissant seul tous les deux. Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la grande salle circulaire, aucun des deux compagnons n'osant parler. L'élémentaire lui lançait des regards furtifs alors que Gray n'avait toujours pas bougé. Puis, il refit surface lorsque le taciturne vit la jeune femme se pencher vers la table de chevet pour attraper un onguent. La bleuté faisait attention à ne pas laisser son drap tomber.

- Laisse, je vais t'aider.

- Ça ira, répondit la mage en balbutiant. Juvia peut se débrouiller toute seule.

Effrayée, la femme pluie attrapa maladroitement la boite de bandage qui se renversa dans un bruit sourd. Elle se leva, révélant ses jambes élancées et s'empressa de rassembler les pansements qui s'étaient éparpillés partout sur le parquet. Gray avait beau être un mec, il ressentait son malaise. Le brun soupira intérieurement pensant que la vieille mage devait sans doute le tester. Mais le tester à quoi ?

- Assis toi, je vais ramasser, ordonna Gray.

Il se pencha près de la mage d'eau qui sursauta. Troublée, Juvia se précipita sur le lit et des frissons parcoururent son échine. Le nudiste s'installa alors derrière la femme et contempla son dos couvert encore de quelques cicatrices blanches. Une plaie plus rouge et plus profonde marquait son flanc gauche. Gray s'étrangla avec sa salive, la balafre semblait remonter jusqu'à la naissance de son sein. Décidément, il aurait du mal à rester calme. On aurait dit qu'on faisait tout pour le pousser à bout. Il lui tardait de retourner à Fairy Tail où il pourrait à nouveau être lui-même : taciturne.

Le rival de Natsu fasciné par la peau de son amie qu'il fixait depuis cinq bonnes minutes, tendit une main vers la marque et la toucha du bout des doigts comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux. Juvia tressaillie et poussa une plainte.

- Pardon, je t'ai fait mal peut être ?

- Non, balbutia la bleue. C'est juste que Juvia a été surprise. Les mains de Gray-sama sont froides…

Elle disait vrai. Le mage, depuis son entraiment avec Ul, avait toujours eu les mains glacées. La température de son corps avait chuté de plusieurs degrés après son périple dans les monts enneigés. Toutes les femmes qui avaient passé la nuit avec lui avaient fait la remarque de la froideur de sa peau. Etant habitué, lui n'y prêtait plus attention et c'est pour cela qu'il se trouvait souvent en caleçon. Il ne savait même pas comment il faisait pour perdre ainsi ses vêtements.

Son attention de reporta sur la peau laiteuse de la mage. Comme il s'y était attendu, elle était d'une extrême douceur. Un parfum exquis gagna ses narines. Juvia venait de laver ses cheveux et ils embaumaient la pièce d'un parfum salé. Le brun ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais à cet instant, il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose. La toucher. Encore et encore. Alors, lentement, il attrapa le baume et y enduit ses doigts à l'intérieur. Puis avec des gestes tendres, insoupçonnés de lui- même, pansa les plaies de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne disait rien, mais au vue de sa réaction, Gray comprit qu'elle était terriblement gênée. Ses bras frémissaient légèrement et elle avait resserré sa prise sur le tissu. Le solitaire ne voyait pas son visage, mais il savait que ses joues devaient être très cramoisies. Une nouvelle facette de l'élémentaire. Elle qui avait toujours été si exubérante devant lui, tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler son malaise. Etait-il le premier homme à la voir ainsi nue ? Si c'était le cas, le maître glacé se sentait terriblement flatté, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas ce soudain engouement pour la bleue. Une unique question hantait son esprit : pourquoi ?


	5. Sentiments refoulés

Salut à tous,

Voici un nouveau chapitre essentiellement axé sur Jellal et Erza. Le comportement de Titania est légèrement différent du manga mais j'en avais besoin pour la suite des évènements et puis je voulais que pour une fois, elle soit honnête avec elle-même.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong> **Sentiments refoulés**

Juvia avait calé sa tête dans le dos de Gray et fermé les yeux. Elle écoutait passivement les enjambés du félin sur lequel ils chevauchaient ensemble depuis quelques heures ainsi que les battements du cœur du brun. Ses mains étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre sur le torse de l'homme. Une délicieuse odeur épicée titillait ses narines. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres à la couleur pêche. Elle se sentait bien contre lui. A l'abri. La peur avait disparu. Gray, imperturbable par leur proximité, conduisait la monture vers Magnolia à vive allure. Tous les deux avaient hâte de retrouver les leurs. Ils avaient l'impression qu'une éternité c'était écoulée depuis la fin de la bataille. Pourtant, seulement cinq jours étaient passés. Cinq longs jours pour le mage qui n'avait cessé de s'inquiété pour la bleue bien que celle-ci avait très vite recouvré ses forces. Son amie n'était peut-être pas encore capable de tenir un combat acharné, mais elle était capable de se déplacer seule et son corps ne semblait plus la faire souffrir. Polyussica avait indiqué au disciple d'Ul que la magie de Keith avait fait beaucoup de dégâts dans le corps de l'élémentaire. Celle-ci était encore en vie par miracle avait ajouté la mage. La guérisseuse avait été incapable d'expliquer sa si grande résistance. D'après elle, Juvia aurait dû succomber pendant le voyage la conduisant jusqu'à chez elle, mais il n'en était rien. Le nudiste c'était même demandé si ce n'était pas un tour de son père. Il savait que de là, où il était, il veillait sur lui. Avait-il comprit que Juvia était éprise de lui ? Sans aucun doute. Depuis son réveil, la demoiselle avait fait son maximum pour l'éviter. Le ténébreux avait remarqué son attitude distante mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Il comprenait qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Lui aussi aimait parfois cette solitude. Cependant, le mage glacial ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier que l'ex Phatom Lord ne tente pas encore de mettre fin à ses jours. Alors un matin à l'aube, ne l'ayant pas trouvé dans son lit, l'homme était parti à sa recherche. Il l'avait très vite retrouvé et était resté figé. A sa surprise, la jeune bleue pleurait à chaudes larmes au bord de la rivière. Le corps entouré d'un châle, la mage était agenouillée devant l'étang d'eau. Les yeux rivés vers les cieux, elle répétait sans cesse qu'on la pardonne. Son bien aimé était resté dans l'ombre à l'observer. Il ne savait pas comment la réconforter. Les mots ne pouvaient pas sortir de sa bouche. Etre démonstratif dans ses sentiments risquait de lui coûter cher. Il ne pouvait pas la rassurer. Puis la femme pluie avait fini par se calmer pour son plus grand soulagement. Sanglotante, elle avait écouté les merveilles qu'offrait la vie. Allongée dans l'herbe mouillée, les yeux clos, elle avait respiré à plein poumon comme si c'était la première fois. Divers aromes l'avait envahi en l'espace d'une seconde. Ceux qu'elle avait le plus retenu étaient sans aucun doute celui du vent et de l'eau. Un délicieux mélange. Une merveilleuse harmonie entre deux éléments. Ses mains avaient tâté le sol terreux afin de s'imprégner des énergies terrestres. Le mage de glace l'avait épié, caché dans un recoin, la trouvant adorable à se recueillir ainsi.

Juvia, elle aussi était songeuse. Tout comme le jeune homme, elle pensait à Silver. Elle aurait tant aimé le connaître. Sa ressemblance avec Gray avait été si saisissante ! La mage n'avait pas eu le temps de le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Sans le savoir, il l'avait sauvé. Son fils était devenu sa raison de vivre. Grâce à lui, la femme pluie avait été à nouveau capable de sourire et de voir pour la première fois de sa vie l'astre du jour. Elle avait pris goût à la vie en intégrant Fairy Tail et adorait voir le mage de glace se disputer en permanence avec le dragon slayer de feu. Le magicien ne faisait pas attention à elle, mais cela lui était bien égal, du moment qu'elle pouvait le voir. Aussi longtemps qui lui serait permis de le côtoyer, elle serait heureuse. C'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Mais Silver était entré dans sa vie et son histoire avait fait d'énormes ravages sur son passage. Une vrai bombe lui avait explosé au visage. Une plaie béante c'était formée. Une cicatrice qui n'était pas possible de refermer. Juvia avait été brulée au fer rouge. La malheureuse serait à jamais marquée par son essence.

- On y est.

La jeune femme fut instantanément arrachée à ses pensées. Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son compagnon et constata que la ville de Magnolia se dressait fièrement en contrebas avec ses hauts monuments. La brume se dissipait tout juste annonçant le jour qui se levait. En effet, les deux mages avaient voyagé deux jours et ne c'était arrêtés qu'à la tombée de la nuit pour se reposer un peu. Fairy Tail leur manquait. L'élémentaire contempla sa ville d'adoption qui se fondait avec la nature alentour. La mer au loin d'un bleu scintillant offrait une douce symphonie lorsque les vagues venaient mourir sur le rivage. La voute céleste s'auréolait d'une magnifique couleur orangée. Pas un nuage en vue. Les premiers commerçants installaient sans doute déjà leur étal. Les ruelles s'emplissaient lentement des premiers passants. La joie et la peine enserrèrent le cœur de la bleue qui resta délibérément muette. Gray relança sa monture au galop. Ils dévalèrent la pente à vive allure. Juvia se cramponna à la taille de l'homme pour ne pas tomber. Elle allait retrouver ses compagnons et Gajeel. Son meilleur ami lui avait tant manqué durant ces quelques jours. Elle savait qu'elle aurait droit à un sermon en rentrant. Dès qu'ils seraient seuls, le dragon slayer laisserait tomber le masque comme toujours. Devant les autres, l'homme de fer faisait semblant mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux, il se laissait aller. Même Lévy n'avait jamais vu cette facette. La bleuté savait que le mage voulait se montrer fort face aux autres. Imparable. Un véritable roc. Personne pour le vaincre. La mage d'eau finit par sourire faiblement à la pensée d'un Gajeel qui lui déverserait toute sa colère dessus. Il pouvait être si idiot parfois lorsqu'il était inquiet, voire maladroit avec ses sentiments.

Déjà la grande guilde de Fairy Tail était visible avec son haut clocher. Le drapeau à son effigie flottait lentement sous la brise. La monture déambula dans les rues arrachant des regards courroucés et cris scandalisés des passants. Gray n'en avait que faire. Il avait hâte de retrouver les autres et de se bastonner avec Natsu. A la nuit tombée, il irait se réfugié dans le cimetière où il prierait pour l'âme de son père. Celui-ci n'avait jamais été croyant. Pas de foi en un dieu ou quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, il avait ce besoin vital d'aller se recueillir. Comment l'expliquer ? Difficile à dire. Un besoin rien de plus.

Gray entra le premier dans la guilde. Juvia le suivi timidement en trottinant, n'osant pas regarder ses compagnons d'armes. Elle avait si peur de leur regard. Et s'ils la détestaient pour ce qu'elle avait fait ? Pourrait-elle un jour se faire pardonner ? Le ténébreux lui avait dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, mais les autres n'étaient peut-être pas tous de cet avis.

La guilde qui était bruyante à l'arrivée des deux jeunes, se tut instantanément. Les combats cessèrent, de même que les séances de beuverie. Les membres semblaient avoir festoyés toute la nuit vue l'état critique de salle. Des choppes renversées à même le sol, des chaises branlantes, des tables inondées de détritus en tout genre. Natsu et Gajeel, front contre front, se lançaient des éclairs. Mirajane leur indiqua la présence de leurs deux amis et ils interrompirent leur activité. Leurs yeux perçants scrutèrent Juvia qui frissonna, prise de malaise. Puis un cri de joie fut poussé et une belle jeune femme à la crinière rose se démarqua pour se ruer sur la femme pluie. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se jeta dans les bras de son amie. La bleuté, déconcertée, la réceptionna dans ses bras frêles sans trop comprendre. Meldy. La pauvre fille pleurait à chaudes larmes contre l'épaule de l'élémentaire en balbutiant. Sa poigne était si forte.

- J'étais si inquiète. Polyussica nous avait dit que tu allais mieux mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, tant que je ne t'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux.

- Merci, bredouilla la mage les larmes aux yeux à son tour, en lui tapotant le dos.

La membre de Crime sorcière s'écarta pour mieux admirer son amie. A l'unisson, elles se sourirent d'un air entendu. Qu'il était bon de revenir chez soi, songea Gray en voyant les deux femmes en larmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Il reporta son attention sur les autres comparses. Tous portaient encore des bandages à divers endroits. Lévy, un livre à la main, discutait avec Lucy et Cana de manière enthousiaste. La mage aux cartes était comme à son habitude ivre morte, un tonneau entre les jambes. La mage de glace eut un pincement au cœur en songeant à ses ébats avec celle-ci. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'agir ainsi. Kana avait su le convaincre si facilement. Pourquoi avoir succombé ? La brune était une très belle femme il fallait le reconnaitre, mais ce n'était pas réellement son genre. Elle était bien trop dévergondée et extravertie. Sa tendance pour la boisson était pénible parfois. Comme si sa vie ne tournait qu'autour de cela. Néanmoins, elle avait su lui faire oublier sa peine l'espace d'un instant. Lucy était là aussi. Belle et drôle comme toujours. Ses grands yeux noisettes s'émerveillaient sans cesse comme ceux d'une petite fille. Elle était une sœur pour lui. Gray continua son ascension de la table et vit Natsu avec Happy et Gajeel ce qui étaient assez surprenants. Les deux dragons slayer c'étaient finalement assis, recouvert de bandage de la tête au pied. De véritables momies. Le nudiste ricana en imaginant la remarque cinglante qu'il leur ferait pour leur dire bonjour. Elfman et Lisanna étaient également là en compagnie de Wendy. La petite c'était émerveillée en voyant Juvia debout sur ses jambes. Elle n'en revenait pas de sa fulgurante guérison.

Mirajane était sortie de derrière son comptoir et s'approchait déjà des deux membres de retour. Un sourire angélique étirait ses lèvres roses. Ses yeux c'étaient illuminés à la seconde même où ils avaient franchi le seuil de la porte.

- C'est si bon de vous revoir ! Juvia, on c'est tous si inquiété ! Comment te sens-tu ? Viens t'asseoir, le voyage a dû être long et éreintant !

La démone attrapa la main de la bleue qui rougit aussitôt. Elle avait senti les regards pesés sur sa silhouette. Meldy suivi en silence les deux femmes en sautillant. Elle respirait la joie de vivre cela faisait si plaisir à voir.

La mage d'eau fut assise de force par la mage de rang S et la rose s'installa à ses côtés. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie et ronronna comme un chat. Gajeel n'avait rien raté de la scène. Un sourire raillard étira son visage balafré.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais un chat. Tu veux un poisson ?

- Tais-toi, tas de ferraille. Tes sarcasmes ne m'atteignent pas, rétorqua la fille en se redressant et en bougonnant. Et puis, dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui criais sur tous les toits que tu voulais rejoindre Juvia. Un vrai bébé !

- Pff…

- C'est vrai ? fit la bleuté avec de grands yeux vers le brun qui c'était mis à bouder.

- Oui, il était très inquiet. Il disait qu'il aurait dû te mener lui-même à Polyussica.

- Je ne savais pas si ce crétin de glace serait capable de tenir le voyage vu son état, ronchonna l'autre.

- Tu cherches les coups ? grogna Gray qui avait tout entendu alors qu'il prenait place à la table.

Gajeel haussa les épaules et dévia le regard. Il scruta la fenêtre avec un soudain intérêt pour l'architecture. Il savait que Juvia le regardait. Ses yeux c'étaient embués. Le mage sentait ses larmes salées. Pourtant, elle ne pleurait pas. Sa compagne souriait dans le vide, les joues rouges. Qu'elle idiote, pensa le dragon slayer de fer.

Gray observa le reste de la salle. Erza, Luxus et le maître étaient absents. Que leur étaient-ils arrivés ? L'exhibitionniste sentit son sang se glacer. Un mauvais pressentiment enserrait ses entrailles. Cette absence n'était pas normale. La chevalière était toujours présente lorsque Macarov devait quitter la guilde quelque temps. C'était elle qui était chargée de gérer les mages en cas de crise. Mirajane s'approcha pour lui déposer une tasse de thé. Il la regarda quelque peu interloqué dans la mesure où il ne lui avait rien demandé. La blanche lui fit un sourire radieux pour se justifier.

- Pour te requinquer de votre voyage. Ca te fera vraiment du bien.

- Où est le vieux ?

- Au conseil.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tss, parce qu'on a affronté Tartaros, fit Natsu en se mettant une main sur le front. T'es vraiment débile quand tu t'y m'es.

- La ferme, tête de punk ! Erza et Luxus où sont-ils ?

- Avec lui. C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là lorsque les soldats du conseil ont débarqué au campement.

- Quoi ?! s'écria Gray alors qu'il se souvenait encore de la présence de Jellal sur les lieux. Mais Jellal était là-bas.

- Oui, les membres du conseil étaient d'ailleurs là pour lui. Ils l'ont capturé. Jellal ne s'est pas rebellé.

- C'est un crétin ! commenta Natsu. Et Erza une idiote ! Ils auraient dû me laisser faire.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Juvia, la voix tremblante.

La pluie c'était remise à tomber après le départ de Gray. Fou d'inquiétude pour la mage d'eau qui était mourante, l'homme c'était précipité pour trouver un moyen de locomotion pour se rendre chez Polyussica. Erza l'avait vu partir à vive allure alors qu'elle s'occupait de soigner Jellal. La rousse n'était pas très douée pour faire des bandages et le pauvre homme avait poussé quelques plaintes sourdes mais dans l'ensemble, il n'avait rien dit. Assis à même le sol, l'ex mage saint contemplait son amie d'enfance avec adoration. Il l'aimait tant. Cette femme était tout simplement incroyable. Ils avaient vécu tant d'épreuves malgré leur si jeune âge. Aujourd'hui il avait 7 ans de plus qu'elle, mais cela n'avait en rien affecté son amour pour la reine de fée. Ce surnom lui allait d'ailleurs comme un gant. Une reine, il ne voyait que cela. Il admirait tant son esprit combatif et sa force. Depuis l'enfance, elle avait dû se battre pour survivre. Remarquable. Jellal ne voyait pas d'autre mot. Il avait pris une décision. Cette fois-ci il ne fuirait plus et allait lui dire la vérité. Elle saurait enfin, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard. D'autres guerres viendraient et l'un ou l'autre risquait d'y laisser la vie. Alors, pour ne rien regretter, le mage allait lui dire. Oh oui, il devait le faire ! Ne plus hésiter. Il c'était pourtant promis de ne jamais l'approcher, seulement, cette lutte devait s'arrêter. Ultear avait raison. Parfois, se laisser aller faisait du bien.

* * *

><p>Erza, rouge pivoine, frottait doucement la lèvre éclatée du mage aux cheveux bleus. Elle était elle-même surprise par sa propre douceur. Maladroite alors que d'ordinaire elle ne manquait pas d'assurance. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle se sentait ainsi : vulnérable. Sa seule présence, la chamboulait. Depuis longtemps, Titania avait compris l'importance du mage dans son cœur mais elle c'était toujours refusée à le lui dire. Elle ne voulait pas être faible. Pourtant, aimer n'était pas un signe de faiblesse. Bien au contraire. Mais Jellal lui avait brisé le cœur par son mensonge. La mage aux armures se rappelait parfaitement bien ce moment sur la plage où ils avaient failli s'embrasser. Son ami l'avait repoussé à la dernière seconde en prétextant qu'il était fiancé. Erza savait qu'il mentait, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Son compagnon avait décidé de créer une guilde indépendante afin de détruire toutes les guildes noires et Zeref. Il ne devait pas être détourné de son objectif afin d'expier ses pêchers. Néanmoins, être séparé du mage devenait insupportable. La rousse le voulait à ses côtés, vieillir auprès de lui. Toutefois, elle ne se voyait pas quitter Fairy Tail pour rester avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Erza, perdue dans ses pensées, appuya gauchement sur la lèvre de l'homme qui tressaillit de douleur.<p>

- Excuse-moi ! balbutia vivement la rousse.

- C'est rien.

Alors qu'ils se fixaient avec amour, un petit homme arriva sous la tente. Erza le reconnu immédiatement : Macarov, le maître de Fairy Tail. Celui-ci un bandage sur la tête, regardait les deux jeunes, les bras dans le dos. Son air était serein après cette bataille apocalyptique. Il se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

- Jellal, j'aurais aimé m'entretenir avec toi.

- Bien, alors je vous laisse, fit la chevalière en se redressant.

- Tu peux rester. Après tout, je pense que tu seras la principale cause de sa décision.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Macarov se retourna vers son ancien ennemi. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment en silence. Le visage du maitre de Crime sorcière était impassible, tout comme celui de Macarov. Erza posa une main inquiète sur le bras de celui qu'elle considérait comme son père.

- Maître ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Et bien, je me demandais ce que penserait Jellal si je lui proposais de rester à Fairy Tail.

Les deux tourtereaux se dévisagèrent complètement ahuri par la demande. Ils c'étaient attendus à tout, mais surtout pas à cela. Titania savait que son grand père d'adoption avait pardonné depuis longtemps le pauvre bleu qui n'avait été qu'une marionnette dans les mains d'Ultear. Il lui avait même fait assez confiance pour que celui-ci se fasse passer pour Mistgun pendant les grands jeux magiques. Néanmoins, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un jour son ami puisse avoir le privilège de rentrer à Fairy Tail. Seulement, dans ses rêves les plus fous elle l'avait imaginé. Mais ce n'était que des rêves. Et pourtant. Le maître semblait très sérieux. Ses sourcils étaient froncés comme lorsqu'il annonçait une grave nouvelle et ses yeux flamboyaient.

La mage à la chevelure écarlate regarda tour à tour les deux hommes. Jellal n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et la vie semblait l'avoir quitté. Erza c'était alors approchée pour l'encourager à répondre, celui-ci immédiatement avait refait surface en secouant la tête et cligna des yeux.

- Votre demande est pour moi un honneur. Mais je ne pense pas être digne de Fairy Tail. J'ai commis bien trop d'erreur.

La jeune femme sentit le froid assaillir son corps et son cœur. Il allait refuser. Elle serait de nouveau obligée de se séparer de l'homme qu'elle chérissait. Pourquoi s'entêtait-il comme cela ? N'avait-il pas compris que ce qu'il avait pu commettre par le passé n'était pas de son propre chef. L'ex mage saint avait été manipulé ! Sa vie avait été gâchée par pure égoïsme. A présent, les remords le rongeaient. Trop de remords. Cela devait s'arrêter ! La chevalière serra les dents et frappa son poing contre le sol alors que Jellal trouvait toutes les excuses du monde pour refuser l'offre que lui faisait le maître.

- Assez ! hurla Titania. J'en ai assez !

Les deux individus se tournèrent à l'unisson vers elle, ne comprenant pas sa réaction excessive. Il était plutôt rare qu'elle perde patience mis à part lorsque Gray et Natsu se disputaient. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Jellal se rembrunit aussitôt en voyant que son amie pleurait encore par sa faute. Il baissa les yeux, honteux, ne sachant plus quoi dire ni où se mettre.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu refuses ! Pourquoi refuser d'ailleurs ?! Je pensais pourtant avoir été claire sur la plage !

- Erza, tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as pas commis ce que j'ai fait…murmura le mage dans un souffle.

- On a tous fait des erreurs ! Moi la première ! Je n'ai pas su te protéger ! J'ai fuis et j'ai abandonné les autres au lieu de me battre ! Maître, dites-lui !

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le convaincre. C'est à son cœur de le faire. En attendant, sache que ma proposition tiendra toujours. A présent, je te laisse réfléchir. Je vais voir comment se porte Wendy, la pauvre gamine a épuisé toutes ses ressources.

Macarov tourna le dos aux deux mages et s'en retourna d'un pas lent vers une autre tente où la dragonne slayer des cieux se reposait en compagnie de sa fidèle chatte.

Erza n'avait pas eu le courage de se retourner vers l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle était restée plantée là, à sangloter, les poings serrés. La jeune femme était si en colère contre le bleu. Pourquoi s'entêter ?! Il méritait lui aussi le bonheur, de connaître une fin heureuse. Il avait droit à son happy end. Il était grand temps que Jellal tourne la page. Qu'il efface ces souvenirs atroces de sa mémoire. Son compagnon n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens lorsqu'il les avait commis.

L'ancien esclave regardait le dos vouté de son amante. Sa crinière rouge sang cascadait inlassablement. La mage aux armures grelottait. Il l'avait mise en colère. C'était toujours comme cela. Le maître de Crime Sorcière se défilait à nouveau alors qu'il n'y avait pas cinq minutes, il voulait lui avouer son amour au grand jour. Que faire ? S'il rejoignait Fairy Tail, le mage serait démasqué et finirait en prison. La guilde serait sans aucun doute dissoute. Les mages se trouveraient alors sans famille, sans appartenance. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à être l'auteur d'un tel malheur. Bien trop de personnes avaient retrouvé une raison d'espérer en rejoignant cette guilde. Jellal ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se mettre en accord avec lui-même. Faire le vide. Oublier et ne faire qu'un avec son âme. Lorsque l'ex mage saint rouvrit les yeux, Titania n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Il percevait ses larmes qu'elle tentait vainement d'étouffer. Lentement, sa main se posa sur la frêle épaule de sa compagne.

- Erza…

- Ne dis rien, sanglota la rousse. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire… Tu vas repartir encore une fois et me laisser seule à nouveau…

- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu penses ? Que je t'abandonne lorsque je m'en vais ?

- Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Je devrais pourtant y être habituée. Tu pars et puis soudain tu refais surface pour disparaitre à nouveau…

- Erza, je ne peux pas laisser tomber la mission que je me suis fixé.

- Tu pourrais l'accomplir à Fairy Tail !

- Je ne veux pas vous causer d'ennuis. Je vous ai déjà trop souvent mis à contribution.

- Alors, c'est ça ? railla Titania à travers ses larmes. Tu pars à nouveau !

- Erza, je…

- Tais-toi ! ordonna la rouquine en se retournant vivement faisant virevolter ses cheveux. J'en ai assez de toutes ces sottises ! J'en ai ma claque ! Tu ne comprends rien !

Jellal fit de grands yeux, surpris. La reine des fées avait élevé la voix et c'était redressée vivement. De longues trainées de larmes couvraient son beau visage mais ses traits étaient durs. Le cœur du mage rata un battement. Encore une fois, elle pleurait par sa faute. Est-ce que cela serait toujours comme cela ? Est-ce qu'il n'était capable que de la faire pleurer ? Comment la rendre heureuse ? Il désirait tant son bonheur. Est-ce que rester à ses côtés était le bon choix ? Devait-il accepter de rejoindre Fairy Tail ? Le devait-il vraiment ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son cœur. Le bleu ne parvenait pas à trouver la solution. S'il refusait, il blesserait à nouveau Erza. Mais s'il acceptait, l'homme la mettait au devant d'un danger énorme. Insurmontable. Fairy Tail l'avait toujours étonné. Cette guilde sortait toujours victorieuse. Mais, cette fois, la bataille était sans doute perdue d'avance. Le conseil aurait raison de sa vie. C'était un meurtrier doublé d'un traitre. La mort ou la prison l'attendrait. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, ni encore moins de rester enfermer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il l'aurait tout simplement accepté. Mais son amie serait complice. Et ça, Jellal ne le voulait pas. La jeune femme devait rester libre.

La colère gagna le cœur du mage face à ce dilemme. Que faire ?

Erza attrapa le col de son manteau et le secoua sans ménagement en ne voyant qu'il ne faisait rien. C'était insupportable. La douleur lui déchirait les entrailles. Mêmes les blessures infligées par ces combats n'étaient rien à côté. Elle brûlait de l'intérieur. Un feu qui vous consume petit à petit. Une lente agonie.

- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?! Réagis ! Tu ne vas pas essayer de me retenir ! Tu vas me laisser avoir raison ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche Jellal !

La chevalière avait crié encore plus fort, mais personne dans les parages ne semblait l'avoir entendu. Elle avait si honte de pleurer ainsi comme une gamine. Mais elle était à bout. Son ami d'enfance devait se ressaisir. Elle ne voulait plus être privée de lui.

L'homme, face aux larmes de Titania, se sentit défaillir. Lentement, mais surement, il sombrait. Tant pis ! Sa décision était prise !

Le bleu essuya les yeux noisettes de la jeune femme face à lui. Celle-ci en resta muette. Elle ne c'était pas attendu à cette réaction. La fée se laissa faire, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, ni dire. Tout était si confus. Son esprit était troublé. Les yeux de Jellal l'obnubilaient. Une aura étrange en avait pris possession. Quel était ce regard si limpide ?

- Tu as raison, je suis un lâche. Depuis, bien trop longtemps, je me suis toujours défilé devant toi… Tu mérites mieux… Je ne dois pas te détourner de ta voie. Pourtant, j'en meurs d'envie ! Je ne veux qu'une chose, être avec toi Erza ! Mais, je suis bien trop effrayé. Te faire à nouveau souffrir…

La rousse ne dit rien, bien que son cœur avait bondit de joie à l'aveu du mage. Elle c'était carrément retenue de se jeter à son cou. Cet instant serait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Il décidait enfin de se livrer alors elle ferait de même. La mage aux armures saisit sa main qu'il avait toujours sur sa joue. Celle-ci devait d'ailleurs être rouge cramoisie.

- C'est ton absence qui me fait souffrir. Ne comprends-tu donc pas que je ne souhaite qu'une chose moi aussi. Je veux être avec toi. Toujours. Je veux savoir ce que tu fais, comment tu vas. Il ne se passe plus une seconde sans que je ne pense pas à toi…

- Erza…

Jellal s'était rapproché et la rouquine avait retenu son souffle. Ils étaient proches. Si proche que la mage pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du bleu sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Alors avec une certaine réserve, l'homme entoura un bras autour de la taille de Titania pour l'approcher d'avantage. La fée se laissa emporter avant d'entourer ses propres bras autour de la nuque de son amant. A ce moment précis, l'ex mage saint prit l'initiative de lui donner son premier baiser.


	6. Le combat d'Erza

Salut,

Voici un nouveau chapitre toujours centré sur Jellal-Erza. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me faire partager votre avis.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong>**Le combat d'Erza**

- Erza ! Où tu es ?! Vite ! Le conseil approche !

Titania s'écarta à grand regret de son amant avec qui elle échangeait un baiser passionné. Tout deux venait de vivre un moment unique, magique. Leur premier baiser. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, ils avaient tout oublié. Qui ils étaient et leur devoir. La chevalière l'avait attendu et espéré depuis si longtemps. Elle le lui avait enfin dit ! Depuis le temps que ses sentiments la rongeaient rendant un peu plus pénible chaque jour, elle avait enfin eu le courage de lui parler. Et son ami d'enfance lui avait répondu favorablement ! A cet instant précis, la reine des fées s'était sentie enfin vivre. Elle avait trouvé un nouvel espoir, une nouvelle raison d'espérer. Elle aimait Jellal d'un amour profond et plus rien ne les séparerait.

Jett arriva en courant vers la chevelure flamboyante, mettant fin au rêve de celle-ci. Un très beau rêve. L'homme paraissait très agité, nerveux. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'affronter la mort en personne tant son visage était tiraillé par l'angoisse. Une mèche rebelle s'était échappée sa queue de cheval pour tomber négligemment sur ses yeux révulsés. Il avait peur. Trop peur. Quel mal pire que Tartaros pouvait l'épouvanter à ce point ?! Essoufflé, le roux s'immobilisa devant Erza. Jellal qui la tenait toujours contre lui par la taille, s'écarta maladroitement et retira ses mains brusquement ce qui n'échappa au regard perçant du mage. Le visage du bleu passa au cramoisie. Visiblement le Shadow Gear les interrompait. Les trois jeunes ne dirent rien, bien trop embarrassés par la soudaine situation. Jett n'aurait jamais cru le leader de Fairy Tail de tant de familiarité avec un homme alors que toute la guilde était juste à côté.

L'ex mage saint qui n'en pouvait plus de cette situation plus que gênante, détourna le regard faisant mine de s'intéresser au paysage environnant luxuriant. La mage aux armures comprit à sa réaction qu'il était beaucoup plus intimidé qu'elle. Son compagnon craignait la vision des autres. Leur jugement insipide. Il l'avait tant fait souffrir. L'homme ne se l'était toujours pas pardonné malgré toutes ces années passées à faire le bien.

- Que se passe-t-il ? finie par lâcher la fée ne supportant plus ce mutisme.

- Le conseil ! souffla le mage de la vitesse à bout de souffle. Il est ici ! Ils ont su pour Jellal !

- Quoi ?! hurla la rousse inquiète.

Elle se retourna précipitamment vers son petit ami qui affichait un air résigné. Ses traits creusaient son visage, le faisant ressembler à un vieux. Tout était fini. Sa liberté. Sa vie avec Erza. Il savait que cette quête du bonheur à deux prenait fin à cet instant. Ce n'était pas pour lui. L'ancien esclave avait commis bien trop de crimes pour être un jour pardonné. La tristesse lacéra son âme, lui comprima le cerveau. Alors que de mauvais souvenirs le faisaient sombrer, la mage l'empoigna avec force par le bras, l'invitant à réagir. Titania le secouait sans ménagement. Celui-ci posa ses yeux morts sur la jeune femme. Il allait la perdre encore une fois. Ils seraient à nouveau séparés. Passeraient-ils leur temps à se chercher ? Cette fois, nul doute que la potence l'attendrait au bout du voyage. Jellal s'était évadé de prison et devrait en payer les conséquences, en plus des autres passées. Mais soudain, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul dans l'histoire. Une autre personne serait impliquée et ce n'était pas Erza. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine et la nausée le gagna.

Meldy ! Il devait la protéger. Etant une ancienne mage de Grimoire Heart, sa tête avait été mise à prix. Mais, s'ils apprenaient qu'elle avait fait équipe avec le bleu pendant toutes ces années, la jeune fille finirait en prison, voire pire. La gamine ne méritait pas de subir cela. Elle n'y était pour rien. Elle avait été comme lui. Un pantin. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à un plan pour la rose, la réalité le rattrapa brutalement lorsqu'Erza hurla son nom pour la énième fois.

- Jellal ! Tu m'écoutes ! Viens ! Il nous faut agir ! Tu dois fuir !

- Meldy ! s'exclama-t-il en réponse. Je dois la trouver.

- Nous ne pouvons pas retourner vers les autres tentes ! C'est trop risqué pour toi. Tu pourrais te faire prendre. Tu dois te cacher !

- Je ne partirai pas sans elle ! Ultéar me l'a confié. J'ai juré de la protéger.

- Si cela peut te rassurer, je l'ai caché à la minute même où le conseil à débarqué. Fried est avec elle pour la protéger au cas où. Ils viennent pour toi. Le maître essaie de les retenir.

- Il ne doit pas faire cela ! Il risque de faire dissoudre votre guilde.

Jellal ne perdit pas un instant de plus. Il sortit en trombe de la tente alors que la mage aux armures tentait de le retenir. Malheureusement pour elle, l'homme était bien plus fort. La rousse ne s'était pas encore véritablement remise de ses combats notamment celui qui l'avait opposé à Kyoka. Sa magie était épuisée et la fatigue se faisait ressentir. Sa tête lui tournait et elle se sentait encore nauséeuse. Son prétendant allait se rendre pour les protéger ! Elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Titania ne voulait pas qu'on l'enferme à nouveau. Il ne le supporterait pas. Sa vie serait à jamais brisée. Il avait déjà suffisamment payé. Le remord était sa seule compagnie depuis la Tour du Paradis.

L'effroi assaillit la reine des fées d'un seul coup et un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Son cœur tambourina contre sa cage thoracique. Elle dut faire des gros efforts pour rester consciente. La chevalière ne se remettrait pas d'une nouvelle séparation. Pas après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Le couple avaient passé leur vie à se retrouver mais cette fois, c'était différent ! La jeune femme ne l'accepterait pas comme une fatalité ! Elle allait se battre pour celui qu'elle aime ! Tant pis pour les conséquences ! La mage de rang S deviendrait une renégate s'il le fallait. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Elle ne craignait pas une vie de cavale du moment qu'elle restait avec lui. Ensemble, ils seraient forts. La rouquine n'avait pas peur. Fairy Tail était sa famille, mais Jellal l'homme de sa vie. Elle savait que quitter son foyer l'anéantirait mais perdre son amant était pire que tout. Une partie de soi que l'on arrache. Une douleur insoutenable. Erza ne le supporterait pas. Pas encore une fois… La fée aussi avait ses limites.

- Jellal ! Arrêtes toi ! Tu ne dois pas faire ça ! hurla la rousse.

Erza tirait en arrière comme une démente le mage, mais celui-ci arrivait à gagner du terrain contre son gré. Plus de sacrifices. Alors qu'il se retournait pour lui faire entendre raison, un homme déambula au détour de la tente. Un soldat du conseil. Vêtu d'une simple armure, il tenait un bâton magique lui permettant d'amplifier ses pouvoirs. En reconnaissant Jellal, le missionnaire s'arrêta et lui ordonna de ne plus faire un geste. L'ex mage saint obéit docilement les bras levés en signe de soumission. Titania ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. La demoiselle lâcha brutalement le bras du bleu et matérialisa une épée dans sa main droite. Elle ne perdit alors pas un instant. Poussant un cri de rage, la belle se rua sur le soldat qui pâlit en voyant la tornade s'approcher. Le pauvre homme leva son bâton devant lui pour ériger un bouclier, mais la célèbre reine des fées fut la plus rapide. Elle le désarma sans difficulté. L'individu paniqua et poussa un cri de terreur lorsqu'il vit la garde de l'épée de son adversaire s'approcher dangereusement de sa tête. L'officier tomba à la renverse sous la puissance du coup et ne se releva pas. Il était complètement sonné.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?! vociféra le mage des astres. Tu sais ce que tu risques à affronter ces hommes !

Erza se retourna une nouvelle fois vers son petit ami et resta interdite. Jellal la dévisageait avec sévérité. Elle n'avait jamais vu ses yeux là auparavant et surtout à son encontre. Plein de reproches. Son regard avait toujours été doux mis à part lorsqu'il était manipulé. Pourquoi un tel regard ? Pourquoi cette amertume ? Ne comprenait-il donc pas qu'elle voulait le protéger ! Son compagnon n'avait pas le droit de renoncer ! Pas après ce qu'il venait de lui dire !

Alors des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de la mage aux armures pour le plus grand désarroi de son amant. Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant. La malheureuse tentait de les cacher mais s'était trop tard. Le mal était fait.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre ! J'ai déjà suffisamment souffert de ton absence ! Je refuse que tu t'en ailles !

- Il le faut pourtant ! Tes amis ne doivent pas perdre leur seul foyer.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je vais me rendre ! Dranbalt est de mon côté.

- Mais le conseil a été dissout ! Ce ne sont plus les mêmes.

Soudain, une douzaine de mage encapuchonnée et armée jusqu'aux dents fit irruption. Ils encerclèrent les trois compagnons, interrompant la dispute qui faisait rage. Bien entendu, Dranbalt était à la tête de ce cortège funeste. Macarov marchait derrière eux. Il ne semblait pas avoir été ligoté. A vrai dire, son visage était complètement vide. Un vide qui effraya Titania qui ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer ce regard si énigmatique. Il semblait même plutôt calme au vue de la situation.

Le maître de Fairy Tail connaissait les sentiments de la rousse à l'égard de Jellal. Il connaissait tous les cœurs de ses enfants. Aucun n'avait échappé à son inspection. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Il savait. La reine des fées s'était toujours demandé comment ce vieil homme faisait car des mages tels que Gray ou elle-même ne se livraient pas facilement. Ils étaient plutôt du genre à tout enfouir en eux.

Mirajane avait accompagné le groupe mais était restée en retrait. Elle observait la scène de ses iris bleus. L'angoisse déformait son visage angélique. De la sueur perlait sur son front poussiéreux et ses mains tremblaient. Erza comprit alors ce que Dranbalt s'apprêtait à dire. La décision était déjà prise.

- Jellal Fernandez !

L'ex mage saint se tourna vers son interlocuteur et tout deux se toisèrent un moment sans rien dire. Etaient-ils amis ou ennemis ? Difficile à dire. Aucun des deux ne laissait apercevoir le moindre sentiment. Puis, le sbire du conseil finit pas desceller les lèvres :

- Jellal Fernandez, tu es accusé de haute trahison envers le royaume de Fiore. Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je te demande de me suivre afin que tu te rendes à Crocus où le roi te jugera en personne.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?! hurla la fée à bout de patience. N'a-t-il pas assez fait pour ce pays ?!

- Erza Scarlet, je te prierais de ne pas t'en mêler. Jellal, suis moi. Tu dois être jugé pour tes crimes passés.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire !

Le corps de la jeune femme fut enveloppé d'une lumière aveuglante et lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, tout avait changé. La rousse avait revêtu l'armure aux ailes noires. Elle dégaina son arme et chargea ses ennemis sans réfléchir. Les soldats se regroupèrent prêts à riposter. La fureur avait ravagé les traits gracieux d'Erza. Jellal en resta bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ire à son paroxysme. Elle n'avait plus aucune limite. Un vase qui débordait. Des sentiments trop longtemps refoulés. Un passé qui les avait brisé. Un futur qui les appelait.

La mage aux armures fit un bond spectaculaire dans les airs en tenant fermement son arme à deux mains. Puis, quelque chose venue de nulle part, lui enserra la taille lui coupant le souffle. Elle se retrouva projetée au sol avec force et suffoqua par manque d'air. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la chevalière le vit. L'origine de sa chute. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La bouche à demi ouverte, la femme dévisageait avec incompréhension son opposant.

- Maître !

Macarov avait agrandit sa main pour retenir son enfant. Son visage qui quelques secondes plus tôt était dépourvu de toute émotion, était soudainement animé d'une lueur noire. La colère. Il était fâché contre elle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi prenait-il le parti du conseil ? Depuis quand trahissait-il les sentiments de ses gamins ?! Titania ne comprenait pas. Elle l'avait toujours aimé. Il était puissant, sage et compréhensif. Il faisait tout pour le bonheur des siens. Le vieillard n'avait pas hésité à faire de son corps un bouclier contre Acnologia. Ce petit être avait même souhaité que ses membres l'abandonnent. Il disait vouloir protéger la jeune génération. Se sacrifier pour eux lui était naturel. Et là, il poignardait sa meilleure mage dans le dos ! C'était insensé ! Incompréhensible !

Peu à peu remise de cet incroyable choc, Erza hurla à l'intention de son père d'adoption :

- Pourquoi ?!

- Laisse-les Erza. Tu m'entends ! Je ne tolèrerais pas une nouvelle bataille inutile. Trop de sang a déjà coulé.

- Inutile ?! s'époumona la rousse choquée.

- Dranbalt doit mener Jellal devant le roi et le conseil. Je vais l'accompagner pour le défendre. Tu peux venir avec moi si tu me promets de rester tranquille. Luxus nous suit.

* * *

><p>- Voilà, vous savez tout.<p>

Mirajane venait de terminer son récit concernant la disparition d'Erza et Macarov. Les mages autour d'elle avait tendu l'oreille afin de voir la réaction qu'aurait Gray. Ses prunelles s'était agrandies de surprise. Il n'en revenait pas. Son amie avait osé défier l'ordre. Elle qui était toujours pour le respect et qui n'hésitait pas à leur en coller une lorsqu'il dérapait avec Natsu.

- S'ils m'avaient laissé faire, Jellal serait avec nous ! hurla le dragon slayer de feu en frappant son poing enflammé sur la table.

Juvia ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction excessive, sursauta. Elle aussi était en état de choc, ses lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux écarquillés. La mage d'eau était également triste pour Erza. Au fond, elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait. La peur de ne plus voir celui que l'on aime. Etre à jamais séparé. Insupportable absence qui vous rend fou, vous consume de l'intérieur.

- Tu sais bien que non, le sermonna la constellationniste en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

Gray constata un bref changement dans l'attitude du rose. Il s'était radouci à l'instant même où la blonde avait mis sa main sur lui. Depuis quand l'écoutait-il ? Il n'avait jusque là, jamais remarqué que la relation entre les deux jeunes avait autant changé. La lutte contre Tartaros leur avait fait prendre conscience de leurs réels sentiments. Le fils d'Igneel était plus docile avec Lucy, Jellal et Erza voulaient être ensembles et lui voyait différemment la femme pluie. En l'espace de quelques heures, ils avaient tous énormément muri. Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant entre eux.

- Je les aurais tous explosé ! râla Natsu, faisant sortir le nudiste de ses pensées.

- Et cela n'aurait rien arrangé, soupira sa camarade près de lui. Tu aurais sans doute aggravé la situation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! Répète un peu pour voir ! s'énerva le rose en se levant de sa chaise.

L'héritière des Heartfilia fit de même et toisa son ami. Elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Les deux mages se dévisagèrent avec véhémence. Le maître de glace, qui avait noté un changement de comportement de la part de Natsu, soupira. Il s'était lourdement trompé. Ce lance-flamme était toujours aussi inconscient et insouciant. Il restait un mage téméraire et impétueux. Néanmoins, Lucy, avec autrefois Lisanna, était la seule à lui faire entendre raison. Elle pouvait le bousculer, il ne lui en voudrait jamais bien longtemps. C'était comme lui avec Juvia. Elle le pardonnait toujours…


	7. Nouveau départ

**Chapitre 7 :****Nouveau départ**

Juvia marchait seule le long de la plage. Ses jambes nues, elle errait les pieds dans l'eau. Le vent marin fouettait son doux visage, brouillant sa vision. Sa chevelure soyeuse flottait sous la force de l'air. La jeune femme réajusta une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en poursuivant son chemin, infatigablement. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était de retour à Fairy Tail et Erza était toujours absente. Elle voulait la voir. La mage d'eau considérait Titania comme une sœur. Elle lui manquait tant. Ne supportant plus d'être à la guilde où il régnait une atmosphère oppressante voire terrifiante, la bleue avait décidé d'aller s'aérer. Fairy Tail était toujours aussi bruyante. Mais, la néréide pouvait percevoir la tension dans les yeux de chacun. Tous étaient très inquiets au sujet de la reine des fées, même si personne n'osait le dire clairement. La femme pluie comprenait. La rousse était en quelque sorte leur leader. En l'absence de Macarov c'était toujours elle qui donnait les directives. Et voilà qu'elle était absente tout comme le maître. Mirajane faisait de son mieux pour gérer la guilde. La démone mettait des annonces sur le tableau des quêtes, souriait chaleureusement à chaque retour, écoutait patiemment les comptes rendus, gérait les approvisionnements… Mais il manquait quelque chose. Et ce manque devenait insupportable pour la fille de Neptune. Elle avait besoin d'une oreille attentive. La blanche avait essayé de lui parler mais celle-ci s'était refermée comme une huitre. Même Meldy avait tenté de savoir ce qui la chamboulait autant. En vain. La fille de l'océan ne voulait pas l'ennuyer avec ses états d'âme. Elle considérait son ancienne ennemie comme une précieuse amie, mais celle-ci ne pourrait pas la comprendre. Elle n'était pas amoureuse et n'avait pas fait souffrir l'homme qu'elle portait dans son cœur.

Juvia soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel rouge. Le soleil se couchait déjà à l'horizon. Des mouettes poussaient leur dernier cri avant de s'éloigner au large. La nuit allait tomber sur Magnolia et le silence règnerait en maître. Et alors, les angoisses de la bleue ressurgiraient comme des milliers de poignards dans son cœur. Elle détestait l'heure du coucher. A ce moment là, tous ses souvenirs revenaient. Le restant de la journée, la mage y pensait mais la douleur était moindre, supportable. Cependant, lorsque les étoiles illuminaient les cieux, le remord revenait en flèche. L'ex Phantom pleurait alors à chaque fois ne supportant pas la souffrance qui la rongeait. Assise dans son lit, elle posait sa tête contre ses genoux ramenés près de sa poitrine et s'apitoyait pendant des heures. La pluie tombait alors, effaçant des dernières traces de la journée de tout passage. La jeune femme n'arrivait plus à dormir. Elle ne cessait de faire ces cauchemars atroces : Silver mourrait et Gray devenait sombre. Elle voyait aussi la mort de son bien aimé. L'élémentaire n'avait jamais rien dit, mais le combat contre les dragons lui avait laissé de terribles souvenirs.

La femme pluie s'arrêta pour admirer le soleil couchant. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir les derniers rayons de l'astre du jour sur sa peau laiteuse. Le vent jouait toujours avec ses cheveux lâchés les irradiant d'eau salée. Elle ne portait qu'une simple robe bleu claire à bretelle ayant décidée d'abandonner son éternelle robe à fourrure et son bonnet. Ses chaussures étaient entreposées plus loin sur le sable fin doré.

Gray l'observait avec attention au détour d'un mur. Il l'avait vu partir discrètement de la guilde. L'homme avait alors eu le besoin de la suivre. Il mettait ça sur le compte d'un coup de tête. Rien de plus. Pourtant, le fils de Silver voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne commette pas à nouveau l'impossible. La nymphe ne lui parlait plus. Ou peu. Son sourire était faux et crispé. Il le voyait. Ce n'était plus le même. Et ces yeux. Ces magnifiques iris bleus étaient toujours aussi ternes. Le chagrin, le regret les envahissaient dès qu'ils se croisaient.

Le disciple d'Ul s'était surpris à avoir peur pour elle. Il était inquiet. Depuis quand se montrait-il si altruiste ? Le brun ne devait pas. Il devait rester cet être froid. Eloigner la bleuté était la meilleure chose. Ne pas lui faire du mal était sa principale préoccupation, elle souffrait suffisamment. Il avait déjà perdu Ul et Ultéar. Autant ne pas en ajouter une autre.

Le nudiste sentit son cœur battre la chamade lorsqu'il vit sa camarade s'arrêter pour faire face à la mer. Les derniers strions du soleil jouaient avec ses cheveux et sa peau nue. Elle était si belle. Si ingénue. Alors, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, ses pieds le menèrent jusqu'à l'élémentaire. Il s'immobilisa derrière elle et attendit patiemment qu'elle capte sa présence. Le ténébreux se rendit soudain compte des courbes de la jeune femme qui s'harmonisaient à merveille avec le tissu léger de sa robe. Une délectable odeur chatouilla ses narines. Le parfum de Juvia. Une irrépressible envie gagna son cœur. Celle de la prendre dans ses bras. Pourquoi ? Juvia n'était juste qu'une amie. Une membre de Fairy Tail. Pourquoi ce soudain engouement et fascination pour ce corps de rêve ? Il en rêvait depuis des jours. Impossible d'oublier. Cette sublime créature poussait des soupirs d'aise alors qu'il lui administrait des vagues de baisers dans le cou. Un sourire énigmatique étirait ses lèvres à la couleur pêche. Ses gémissements envoûtaient à chaque fois un peu plus le maître des glaces. Elle finissait alors toujours dans son lit. Et à cet instant précis, il s'éveillait en sursaut après n'avoir fait plus qu'un avec elle. C'était très certainement un pervers. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Natsu avait raison : il n'était qu'un sale exhibitionniste.

L'ex Phantom avait ressenti une présence derrière elle. Si familière et si prenante. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Elle devait se tromper. Ce n'était pas la sienne. Ils ne c'étaient plus parler depuis leur retour. A vrai dire, elle l'évitait comme la peste. Chaque fois que la femme pluie le voyait, elle n'avait plus qu'un désir, disparaitre. Des larmes gagnaient sans arrêt le coin de ses cils quand il était dans la même pièce. Elle devait alors faire des efforts surhumains pour les refouler et faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Juvia…

Un simple mot. Banal. Voix unique. Qui vous retourne, vous met la tête à l'envers. La mage ouvrit grands les yeux n'osant pas y croire. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Gray était juste derrière elle. Pourquoi ? La jeune femme avait l'impression de revivre la même scène que sur la falaise. Elle pleurant et voulant mettre fin à ses jours et lui à vouloir la sauver. Le cœur de la néréide se serra et elle inspira profondément pour faire taire son chagrin. Ne pas l'accabler d'avantage. Lentement, la nymphe se retourna pour faire face au magicien de glace. Son bien aimé ne portait d'une simple chemise blanche qui volait sous la force du vent rendant visible le bas de son abdomen. Juvia connaissait par cœur la forme de son ventre. Sculptée à en faire pâlir plus d'un de jalousie, des muscles saillants inoubliables. L'insigne de Fairy Tail était légèrement visible car il n'avait pas fermé entièrement son col. Ses cheveux de jais s'accordaient merveilleusement avec ses yeux sombres. Un jeu de lumière les faisait briller comme l'éclat d'un diamant. Elle aurait pu l'admirer des heures. Le peindre. Chaque parcelle de son visage étant en enchantement. La faible lueur du jour le rendant encore plus beau que d'ordinaire presque irréel, inaccessible.

- Juvia, répéta le concerné calmement.

Il semblait nerveux constata la bleue, sa voix était hésitante. C'était bien la première fois qu'il semblait embarrassé en sa présence. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir face au regard ardent du brun. Il la mettait mal à l'aise, la déconcertait. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

- A Juvia ? fit la bleuté abasourdie.

- Oui, viens s'il te plaît.

Le ton de Gray était calme mais légèrement suppliant, ses prunelles trahissant sa peine, son émoi. Où voulait-il l'emmener ? Depuis quand lui proposait-il d'aller quelque part ? La mage d'eau avait toujours été l'instigatrice de leurs sorties à deux. Lui n'avait jamais prit la peine de le faire. En fait, il lui avait même semblé que parfois l'homme la suivait à contre cœur. Pourtant, le ténébreux venait clairement de lui demander de le suivre. Mille scénarios inondèrent le cerveau en ébullition de l'élémentaire qui se voyait finir dans ses bras. Finalement, elle finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête timide. Son compagnon pivota alors sur lui-même sans rien dire et la femme pluie se précipita pour enfiler ses scandales. Le vainqueur des grands jeux avait déjà quelques longueurs d'avance et la malheureuse dut courir pour le rattraper. Il avait déjà remonté l'escalier étroit de pierre qui menait à la ville.

En silence, Juvia suivit l'homme qu'elle aimait. Les mains dans les poches, celui-ci marchait rapidement dans les ruelles de Magnolia ne prêtant pas attention aux passants et surtout aux passantes qui chuchotaient sur son passage ou soupirait avec envie. La fille des mers leur avait lancé un regard aigu mais ces cruches sans cervelle n'en démordirent pas. Elles toisèrent avec ferveur la pauvre mage qui finalement abdiqua. Elle savait que la côte du taciturne avait grimpé en flèche suite à leur victoire aux grands jeux magiques. Elle était d'ailleurs très jalouse de leur attention. Elles ne savaient rien de lui et ne le connaissaient pas. Elles n'avaient pas le droit de le regarder ainsi. L'élémentaire voulait être la seule dans son cœur. Une image lui revint en mémoire et elle sursauta mettant fin à ces idées saugrenues : Silver. Elle s'immobilisa brusquement ce qui n'échappa pas à Gray bien qu'il marchait toujours fièrement devant elle. Il se retourna visiblement agacé par son arrêt intempestif.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, balbutia sa compagne en baissant les yeux et en repassant devant lui rapidement.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel avec consternation. Décidément, il ne la comprendrait jamais. Pourtant, le souhait d'en savoir plus le harcelait depuis des jours.

Juvia s'immobilisa, les yeux plein de stupeur. La tristesse agressa à nouveau tout son être, déchirant son âme un peu plus, l'entrainant dans un puits sans fond. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas exploser en sanglots. Gray était là et elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible. Pourtant ce que qu'elle venait de voir l'avait retourné, secoué. Son ventre lui faisait mal et une boule s'était nouée dans sa gorge serrée. Le désespoir pouvait se lire au fond de ses prunes oculaires.

Le mage de glace, devant elle, s'était accroupi pour faire face à une pierre tombale. La jeune femme pouvait lire très clairement les mots gravés sur la sépulture. « Ci-gît Silver Fullbuster, père aimant, décédé pour avoir contribué à sauver le royaume ». La néréide retint une plainte en mettant ses deux mains sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Pourquoi l'amenait-il ici ? N'était-ce pas son refuge à lui seul ? Pourquoi lui faire partager ?

L'exhibitionniste fixait le monument avec des yeux vides. Une gerbe de fleurs fraichement coupée avait été déposée un peu plus tôt. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir son amie pour savoir dans quel état d'esprit elle se trouvait. La mage ne devait sans doute pas comprendre. Le solitaire se redressa tout en continuant de fixer la tombe de son père.

L'élémentaire laissa finalement échapper une larme qui roula le long de sa joue sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

- Je pense qu'il aurait aimé te connaître. Alors, n'hésite pas à venir lui rendre visite. Ca lui fera sans doute plaisir.

- Pourquoi Gray-sama fait-il cela ? finit par lâcher Juvia d'une voix brisée.

Ledit magicien se retourna et vit le visage ravagé de son camarade. Il pouvait clairement y lire son trouble. Une longue trainée sur sa pommette rosie. Refoulant le désir incandescent qui le tiraillait de la serrer contre lui, il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et mit ses mains dans ses poches en se renfrognant.

- Je ne sais pas. J'avais juste envie que tu le saches.

La fille de Poséidon malgré son chagrin perçut une douce chaleur envahir son ventre. L'amour. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer ce sentiment qui inondait son corps et son être. Une sensation apaisante. Un sourire finit par se dessiner sur ses lèvres et Gray ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire tristement en retour. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction mais cela lui était bien égal. L'homme se sentait soulagé. Il partagerait avec la femme pluie ce secret. Et à cette pensée, il en était très heureux. Le disciple d'Ul aurait pu le faire avec Kana. Mais, c'était avec Juvia qu'il en avait eu envie. Une chose rien qu'entre eux. Une chose précieuse qu'il chérirait pour le restant de ces jours.

- Merci.

Le nudiste regarda son interlocutrice quelque peu désemparé. Elle le remerciait pour quoi au juste ? Il n'avait fait que suivre son instinct. Voyant l'incompréhension peindre le visage de son sauveur, Juvia sourit à nouveau. Elle aimait voir toutes ces facettes chez lui. De la colère à la tristesse. De la joie à la surprise… Elle voulait voir tout ses états.

En rougissant, la bleue poursuivit :

- Merci, pour ce que Gray-sama fait pour Juvia. Cela la touche beaucoup.

- J'ai rien fais de spécial. Mon père semblait avoir perçu quelque chose chez toi, alors, je me suis dit que tu devrais connaître où il reposait. Si tu n'as pas envie de venir t'y recueillir, je ne t'obligerais pas.

- Au contraire. Juvia viendra aussi souvent que possible ! Elle remercie infiniment Gray-sama pour sa sollicitude et aussi pour le fait de l'avoir pardonné.

- Il n'y a rien a pardonné. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. J'aurai agit de la même façon.

- Merci, répéta-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

L'ami d'enfance de Lyon se gratta l'arrière du crâne en soupirant. Il n'espérait qu'une chose : qu'elle ne pense pas qu'il irait plus loin avec elle. Ok, il voulait partager ce moment avec elle, mais cela s'arrêterait là. Une amie et rien d'autre ! Il n'y aurait jamais plus, se répéta-t-il pour se convaincre lui-même. Oui, c'était ça ! Une amie ! Une amie sur laquelle il pouvait compter !

* * *

><p>Gray sortit de sa salle bain, le corps dégoulinant encore d'eau. Il était épuisé et n'avait qu'une hâte : se coucher. Ses muscles le faisaient souffrir atrocement. Le contrecoup de ses dernières nuits blanches. Ouvrant la porte qui menait à sa chambre, il se frotta vigoureusement les cheveux pour les sécher. Il jeta ensuite sa serviette sur le dos d'une chaise quand soudain il sursauta. Une silhouette s'était dessinée dans son champ de vision. Une boule se forma dans son ventre en reconnaissant la personne. Il n'y pensait plus. Après tout, il aurait dû se douter qu'elle serait là. Avec peine, le rival de Natsu avala sa salive.<p>

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? râla le brun.

Kana, assise au bord du lit contemplait avec convoitise le corps musclé de son ami. Simplement vêtue d'un haut de maillot noir et d'une jupe verte révélant ses cuisses, la femme avait une position aguicheuse très suggestive. Le maître des glaces vit son regard inquisiteur le scruter de part en part, un sourire malsain collé aux lèvres. L'homme se rappela alors qu'il était nu comme un vers. Etant chez lui, il n'avait pas pris la peine de s'habiller. Rageur de la voir débarquer sans invitation et de le reluquer inlassablement, il se précipita vers sa commode, où il en ressortit un caleçon propre. Le ténébreux l'enfila prestement.

- Pas la peine d'en mettre un, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je te voyais ainsi. Cela t'indiffère même d'être à poil ou non d'habitude.

- Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le mage faisait à présent face à la brunette, les bras croisés sur le torse d'un air mécontent traduisant qu'il n'était pas enclin à trop de discussion. La fille de Gildartz se redressa et chancela légèrement, le nez rougit par l'alcool. Ses pieds nus, elle ondula vers son compagnon comme un serpent, faisant jouer ses courbes à chaque pas. Elle entoura ses bras autour de la taille de l'homme. Celui-ci n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement de recul et la fixait toujours sévèrement.

- Tu m'as manqué, susurra la femme. Il est si facile de venir te rejoindre vu la serrure de ta porte d'entrée…

- Écoute, je suis fatigué. J'aimerais me reposer. Alors laisse-moi.

- Je t'assure que dans cinq minutes, tu n'auras pas le même discours.

Kana embrassa avec appétence le pectoral de son amant sur lequel l'emblème de Fairy Tail était dessiné. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils mais resta toujours planté sur place. La mage aux cartes remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou et mordilla son lobe d'oreille. Gray expira comme un bœuf, ses yeux plus sombres que jamais. Les poils de ses bras s'hérissèrent sous les caresses de la femme face à lui. Celle-ci continua inlassablement son ascension et captura la bouche du ténébreux. Rien. Le disciple d'Ul ne ressentait rien. Pas de chaleur, pas de désir. Juste de l'indifférence. Et puis, une personne s'insinua dans son esprit. Juvia. Avec la mage d'eau, son contact avait été différent, électrisant et bien au-delà : envoûtant. Cela eu le don de le révulser d'avantage contre lui-même. Le nudiste écarta sans ménagement la pauvre Kana qui s'écroula sur le lit et le regarda avec des yeux ronds. La jeune femme vit son regard remplit de colère et de mépris.

- Je t'ai demandé de partir. Je ne me répèterai pas.

- Du calme, je vais bien prendre soin de toi. Tu es frustré et je le conçois. Tout ce temps à te retenir, fit la mage en se redressant et en ayant une main baladeuse.

- J'ai dit non !

Gray attrapa violemment le poignet de la brune et l'écarta de sa cuisse. La pauvre femme le fixa à nouveau complètement ahuri de son comportement. D'ordinaire il ne refusait pas ses offres. La poigne de l'exhibitionniste était ferme et une douleur aiguë parcourut le bras de la malheureuse. La mage rejeta la main de son amant dans les airs décidant de ne pas se laisser faire. L'ice devil slayer constata qu'elle était contrariée et c'était prévisible. Ses sourcils s'étaient durcis et il percevait de la rancœur dans ses prunelles opaques.

- Bien, quand tu seras enclin, fais-le-moi savoir. Mais n'espère pas que je t'attende. Des hommes, il y en a à la pelle. Ne viens pas pleurer.

Sur ces mots, la femme attrapa son gilet blanc posé sur le drap et sortit comme une furie de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Gray soupira longuement et s'étendit sur le matelas moelleux de son lit. Ses petits yeux contemplèrent le plafond blanc sans réellement le voir.

- T'es vraiment trop con Gray…

* * *

><p>Juvia sirotait pensivement un jus de fruit au bar de la guilde. Elle était à présent pleinement remise de ses blessures et pourrait donc repartir en mission. L'argent ne lui avait jamais vraiment manqué, mais elle adorait découvrir de nouveaux lieux. Cependant, elle avait peur de repartir. Dans son malheur, la bleuté n'avait plus utilisé sa magie depuis ce jour funeste où Silver était mort. Du moins, elle ne l'avait plus utilisé de manière volontaire. Lorsque la jeune femme était triste et pleurait, la pluie se déversait sur la ville. Les membres de la guilde ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur car ils s'imaginaient que c'était normal. La saison des pluies avait commencé depuis déjà un mois. Pourtant, la néréide savait que ces pluies n'étaient pas normales. Elles étaient de son ressort. Gajeel le savait également pour la côtoyer depuis très longtemps, mais restait muet. Chaque jour, il prenait la peine de venir la voir et de lui tenir compagnie une heure ou deux. Puis, l'élémentaire prétextait quelque chose à faire pour pouvoir s'éclipser. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Meldy était déjà suffisamment sur son dos tout comme Erza. En effet, Titania était revenue à Fairy Tail, il y a de cela trois semaines. Les portes de la guilde c'était ouverte sur une mage à la crinière flamboyante. A la surprise générale, elle n'était pas seule. Jellal se tenait résolument à côté d'elle. Mais ce qui avait le plus surpris les membres de la guilde, c'est que le couple était main dans la main. Le maitre de Crime Sorcière avait été officiellement innocenté par le roi bien que le conseil s'y était farouchement opposé. Un ultimatum avait été posé. Si le mage refaisait quoi que se soit de mauvais se serait la prison directe. L'ex mage saint avait juré que plus jamais les ténèbres ne l'emporteraient. Crime sorcière avait donc été dissoute ce jour là. Meldy et l'ancien esclave avait alors rejoins Fairy Tail. Jellal avec Gildarzt et Luxus traquaient les guildes noires sans répits depuis. L'ancienne membre de Grimoire Heart les accompagnait la plupart du temps. Le compagnon d'Erza avait tenu à continuer à éradiquer les démons de Zeref, Macarov ayant accordé sa bénédiction.<p>

La femme océan sourit au souvenir de la rousse. Ce jour là, son sourire était si resplendissant. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si heureuse. C'était comme si elle était devenue encore plus forte et plus belle. Leur leader avait confiance en l'avenir et ses larmes avaient cessé de couler. Très vite, la volonté de rattraper le temps perdu avec son compagnon ce fit ressentir. La reine des fées avait donc décidé de quitter Fairy Hills. Voilà à présent une semaine qu'elle vivait officiellement avec l'homme de sa vie. Mais en bonne chaperonne, la rouquine veillait toujours au grain sur les autres filles de la guilde. Elle se rendait donc chaque soir au dortoir pour s'assurer qu'elles allaient toutes biens et qu'aucun garçon ne viendrait les épier. L'allégresse sur son visage faisait chaud au cœur de la mage d'eau. Ainsi, elle avait trouvé un soir le courage de se confier à la fée. Celle-ci l'avait écouté attentivement et réconforté. Elle comprenait ses sentiments pour les avoir vécus. Titania avait proposé de parler à Gray mais Juvia avait refusé. Elle voulait juste essayer d'oublier. Sa peine serait à jamais en elle, mais avec le temps cela s'amenuiserait.

La chevalière continuait à faire équipe avec Natsu, Lucy, Wendy et Gray. De temps à autre, elle refusait une mission afin de pouvoir pleinement profiter de sa vie de couple. Le fils de Silver aussi déclinait certaine offre pour faire des missions seuls. La nymphe ne lui avait plus proposé de l'accompagner. Elle avait bien trop peur de ne pas arriver à se maitriser. Sa présence la rendait nerveuse malgré le fait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Tout était redevenu normal. Ils s'échangeaient quelques formules de politesse mais pas plus. La femme pluie avait perdu son exubérance et sa bonne humeur. Discrète, elle s'éclipsait très souvent pour s'isoler.

L'élémentaire contempla son verra d'un œil abattu avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Pas un nuage à l'horizon et un soleil éclatant. Elle n'avait pas pleuré.

Erza s'approcha du comptoir l'air radieux. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'amour l'avait transformé du tout au tout. Plus calme et plus souriante. Elle laissait même parfois Gray et Natsu se disputer des heures avant d'intervenir. La mage aux armures grimpa sur le tabouret à côté de la bleue et commanda une limonade. Puis, se tournant vers son amie, elle ajouta :

- Le maître vient de me confier une mission assez importante, j'aimerai que tu y prennes part.

La concernée resta silencieuse, se contentant de fixer son jus de fruit, ses mains se resserrèrent sur son verre.

- Je sais que depuis l'incident avec Tartaros, tu n'es plus repartie en mission. Mais, il est temps pour toi, je pense, de tourner la page. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident mais tu ne dois plus te morfondre ! Cela te changera même les idées.

- En quoi consiste la mission ?

- La princesse Hisui nous requiert pour l'escorter au royaume de Seven. Elle doit y retrouver son prétendant. Des menaces envers la famille royale et des meurtres de hauts dirigeants ont été commis au sein du château. Alors, pour assurer la protection de sa fille, le roi nous charge expressément de la conduire dans le royaume de son fiancé afin qu'elle soit en lieu sûr.

- Juvia croyait que la famille royale était très appréciée.

- C'est le cas, mais Arcadios pense que quelqu'un à l'intérieur même du château leur en veut. Il est en train de mener son enquête et ne peut donc pas par conséquent protéger la vie de la princesse.

- Qui est désigné sur cette mission ? demanda la fée en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Je prends Natsu, Gajeel et Gray pour leur force. Lucy a bien sympathisé avec la princesse à la suite des grands jeux et ta magie peut être très utile. De plus, nous ne serons jamais assez de trois pour maitriser ces énergumènes, ajouta la rousse en désignant les trois hommes en train de se chamailler comme des gamins. Et puis Gajeel et toi formez un duo de choc d'après les dires du maître.

- Juvia ne pense pas être si exceptionnelle que cela.

- Bien sûr que si, même si un certain mage ne l'a pas encore réalisé. Nous partons en début d'après midi par le train. Ne manque pas l'heure.

Sur ce, sa camarade vida sa limonade d'un seul trait et repartit aussi mystérieusement que lorsqu'elle était apparue. La mage d'eau inspira profondément pour faire taire la puissante vague de stress qui l'avait assailli alors que son amie lui parlait. Gray bien évidement serait de la partie. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. La femme pluie était assez terrifiée de se retrouver en sa présence. Est-ce que tout se passerait bien ?

* * *

><p>Un sifflet retentit dans les airs annonçant le départ immédiat. Des volutes de fumée s'échappèrent du démon à vapeur. Les agents de service en gare fermèrent les unes après les autres les portes et demandèrent aux accompagnateurs de se retirer du bord du quai.<p>

Natsu, déjà complètement malade, ouvrit la fenêtre pour y passer sa tête. Son teint était verdâtre et il retenait des haut-le-cœur. Lucy a ses côtés soupira longuement étant habituée à ces scènes grotesques et humiliantes. Dire qu'il était l'un des plus puissants mage de Fairy Tail laissait peine à croire quand on le voyait comme cela. Le maître de glace assit sur la banquette en face, eut un mouvement de recul et un air dégouté. Il posa un coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre en grinçant des dents :

- T'es vraiment infernal, on n'est pas encore parti je te signale.

- Ferme là sale esquimau, bredouilla le rose en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

- Si le trajet devient trop pénible, Natsu viendra à côté de moi, fit Erza.

La mage aux armures à côté du ténébreux regardait pensivement une carte afin de savoir où s'orienter lorsque le train s'arrêterait à Oshibana. Gajeel à ses côtés n'en menait par large comme le dragon slayer de feu. Lui aussi avait le mal des transports et se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Cramponné à son siège comme un dément, il avait fermé les yeux pour tenter de se détendre. Des gouttes se sueurs dégoulinaient lentement sur son visage percé. Juvia à côté de Lucy et face à son meilleur ami le regardait tristement, compatissant à son mal. Les dragons slayer étaient capables d'immenses prouesses mais dès qu'il s'agissait de moyen de locomotion c'était un vrai calvaire. Lily reposait sur les genoux de l'élémentaire et affutait sa petite épée. Happy sur la blonde grignotait un poisson tout en réconfortant son meilleur ami.

Un vacarme démentiel retentit suivi de plusieurs secousses. Gajeel et Natsu gémirent d'horreur. Le train venait de se mettre en marche. La néréide lança un regard à son bien aimé pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Le mage contemplait tranquillement le paysage défilé à vive allure. La bleuté souffla longuement pour se maîtriser puis reporta son attention sur le balafré. Le pauvre semblait souffrir mille tortures.

Une heure trente venaient de s'écouler, soit la moitié du temps restant avant d'être arrivé dans la ville d'Oshibana où Fairy Tail avait affronté Eisen wald.

Crocus, la capitale du royaume avait été restaurée en un rien de temps. C'était comme si l'attaque des dragons n'avaient jamais eu lieu d'après des dire d'Erza. Mais, les compagnons n'iraient pas là-bas afin que la sortie de la princesse soit plus discrète. Juvia était angoissée à l'idée de repartir en mission. Elle craignait d'autres morts. Une blessure supplémentaire.

- Cette fois j'en peux plus, suffoqua le mage d'acier.

La mage d'eau revint à elle en entendant les lamentations de son ami. Le pauvre dragon était affalé sur la banquette, la tête par-dessus l'accoudoir. Ses traits étaient tirés et il transpirait toujours à grosses gouttes. Gray, à côté de Juvia releva ses jambes d'un air écœuré. En effet, l'ami d'enfance de Lyon avait échangé un peu plus tôt sa place avec Natsu. Le rose avait été assommé par Erza afin qu'il arrête ses jérémiades incessantes. Lucy, dépitée, n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement pour lui venir en aide. Elle ne voulait pas s'opposer à la célèbre reine des fées.

En temps normal, la femme pluie aurait jubilé d'être assise côte à côté avec son bien aimé. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était restée étrangement calme et lugubre.

L'ex Phatom en voyant son meilleur ami lutter contre une nouvelle nausée, se redressa d'un bond attirant le regard de ses amis. Elle s'approcha de Gajeel et posa une main sur son épaule pour tenter de capter son attention. Le dragon slayer blême fixa son amie.

- Ca va aller Gajeel-kun. Est-ce que tu veux que Juvia t'apporte un verre d'eau ? Elle doit avoir encore de la poudre pour ton mal…

Le brun acquiesça faiblement. La fille de Neptune attrapa son sac sur le bastingage à la recherche du médicament qu'elle donnait à son camarade chaque fois qu'il était mal en point. Le mage refusait d'en prendre très souvent car il craignait que son corps ne s'y habitue et que cela ne soit plus efficace. La bleue trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait et partit dans le couloir, sous le regard des autres. La jeune femme revint quelques minutes après avec un verre d'eau dans la main. Gray qui n'avait rien manqué de l'échange, remarqua la couleur brumeuse de l'eau où des volutes de fumée s'échappaient. L'élémentaire redressa doucement Gajeel et lui porta le gobelet à la bouche qu'il s'empressa de vider.

- C'est quoi ce qu'il boit ? demanda Lucy à Lily.

- Une racine ayant des vertus contre la nausée.

- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir donné à Natsu.

- Le cas de Natsu-san est plus poussé que celui de Gajeel-kun, cela serait inefficace, expliqua la femme pluie. Ça va mieux ?

- Ouais, merci Juv'.

La demoiselle sourit à son camarade avant de regagner sa place silencieusement après avoir tapoter doucement son épaule.

Gray n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La femme à côté de lui n'était plus du tout la même que lorsqu'ils étaient à la guilde. D'ordinaire, elle ne jurait pas que par lui et là elle se préoccupait de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était une première. Le brun avait remarqué le lien indéfectible entre les deux compagnons mais jamais il n'aurait songé que la fille des mers ne s'occupe aussi maternellement de ce tas d'acier. De plus, celui-ci s'était laissé faire sans râler alors qu'il évitait soigneusement tout contact avec les gens. Le disciple d'Ul réalisa alors à quel point il ne connaissait rien de la mage d'eau. Pourrait-il un jour en savoir d'avantage ?


	8. Protection rapprochée

Bonjour,

Voici un nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt,

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 :<strong>**Protection rapprochée**

Juvia et ses amis attendaient patiemment dans une auberge d'Oshibana la venue de la princesse. En effet, la fille du roi leur avait demandé de la rejoindre en ce lieu afin qu'elle passe inaperçue, sa sortie du château étant un secret pour tous.

L'endroit était assez miteux avec une odeur persistante de tabac et d'alcool. Un bouillard épais embaumait la pièce et la mage d'eau toussotait, ses poumons la brûlant de l'intérieur. Ses yeux lui faisait atrocement mal tant ils piquaient. La malheureuse aurait pu se les arracher tant cela devenait insupportable. La pauvre Lucy expectorait également, si bien que la bleue se demanda si ses organes n'allait pas sortir par sa bouche. Vision désagréable. Les murs ternes étaient recouverts de crasse et de traces étranges, sombres, sinueuses. A y regarder de plus près, il s'agissait d'hémoglobine séchée. Le résultat de règlements de compte qui finissaient en bain de sang. L'élémentaire fut révulsée à cette idée. Où diable Erza les avait-elle envoyé ?

Les clients parlaient à voix basse et se méfiaient de leurs voisins, se regardant du coin de leurs orbites, comme des animaux prêts à se sauter à la gorge. Tous étaient armés jusqu'aux dents : des glaives pendaient à leurs ceintures multiples, des haches siégeaient fièrement dans le dos et des poignards sortaient de leurs bottes fourrées. Aucun doute sur le fait qu'il s'agissait d'assassin de première classe. Leurs vêtements étaient usés, souillés et empestaient la sueur et la poussière à des kilomètres. Odeur pestilentielle. La plupart d'entre eux avait également besoin d'une bonne coupe et d'un rasage avec leur barbe hirsute et les cheveux crépus imbibés de divers liquides. De véritables bêtes. Avec horreur, la néréide vit même un homme complètement édenté, lui sourire sournoisement, en faisant un signe de la main. Retenant son effroi, la fille océan se trémoussa sur sa chaise ne sachant plus où se mettre. La constellationniste quant à elle s'était rapprochée de Natsu et s'agrippait à son bras avec force tant elle était effrayée par ces hommes primaires, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans les chairs de son ami. Erza, était la seule fille à être complètement calme au vue de la situation précaire. Brebis égarées, proies faciles pour ces monstres. La femme à la chevelure flamboyante traçait nonchalamment des cercles sur la table en bois vernis sale, une main sous son menton, l'air ailleurs. Gray, les bras croisés, analysait la situation au bar d'un œil distrait. Il en avait assez d'attendre et le silence de ses camarades le pesait. Gajeel, lui buvait une énorme choppe de bière où de la mousse coulait, se déversant sur son menton percé. Comment pouvait-il boire dans ces verres si malpropres ? Lily, toujours assit sur les jambes de la fille de Neptune fixait la porte d'entrée avec insistance, tous les sens aux aguets et Happy sur la tête de Gray somnolait, de la bave dégoulinant de sa bouche.

L'homme au bar était bourru avec une énorme moustache mal taillée. Son énorme ventre touchait sans arrêt le rebord du comptoir lorsqu'il servait ses clients. Aussi, seule cette partie du meuble brillait comme si il était de première fraicheur. L'individu essuyait ses verres pensivement avec un chiffon déjà bien trop dégoûtant. La femme pluie ne se serait pas étonnée qu'il crache même à l'intérieur pour les lustrer un peu plus. Le décor était vraiment désagréable. Cet endroit la dérangeait. Trop de sang avait coulé par ici. Cela lui rappelait Phantom.

- Pourquoi sommes nous dans un endroit aussi minable, râla Natsu en chuchotant. Et pourquoi nous as-tu demandé de cacher nos emblèmes sous ces capes ?

En effet, les six compagnons avaient dû revêtir de longues capes de voyage aux couleurs obscures pour passer inaperçus dans la mesure où la plupart des gens de Fiore avait suivi leur périple aux grands jeux magiques. Gray mourrait d'ailleurs de chaud dans la sienne, n'étant pas habitué à être si chaudement affublé. Il suffoquait même mais se gardait bien de le faire savoir. La reine des fées interrompit son geste et regarda tour à tour les membres de la guilde.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, la sortie d'Hisui doit se faire dans la discrétion. Personne, ne doit savoir où elle se rend ni avec qui, murmura Titania.

- Elle va venir seule ici dans ce lieu malfamé ? s'horrifia la blonde.

- Je doute qu'Arcadios la laisse venir seule. A présent restez tranquille, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Juvia reporta son attention sur le tic tac d'une horloge perchée au mur dont le verre avait été brisé. Sans doute le résultat d'un autre combat. Le son qu'elle émettait lui rappelait le bruit de la pluie lorsqu'elle tombait. Flic, flac, floc... Elle adorait ce son réconfortant dans cet univers remplit de ténèbres.

Perdue dans les méandres de ses pensées, la bleue ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement de la présence de deux individus près de leur table. Sentant la menace, elle posa ses prunelles sur les silhouettes encapuchonnées. Un homme et une femme d'après la carrure. Lui était assez grand et costaux alors qu'elle semblait petite et délicate. Sans rien dire, ils tirèrent une chaise qui crissa sous le parquet rayé et s'assirent, ne dévoilant pas leur visage. L'élémentaire se pencha légèrement et entrevit les yeux verts émeraudes de la princesse et le nez très prononcé d'Arcadios. Comment ne pas se faire remarquer alors qu'ils avaient tous une attitude douteuse ?

- Princes…

- Chut, fit Erza en coupant Lucy dans son élan. J'ai dit discret.

La reine des fées se retourna vers les deux nouveaux venus comme si c'était le plus naturel au monde et dit d'une voix détachée :

- La route s'est bien passée ?

- Excellente, personne ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit, fit la verte.

- Si vous nous expliquiez un peu plus ce qui se passe ? demanda Gray en se balançant sur sa chaise en allant droit au but, les yeux rivés au plafond.

- Nous avons peu d'informations. Tout ce que nous savons c'est que la famille royale est en danger. Nous faisons notre maximum pour que cela ne s'ébruite pas. Nous ne savons pas qui est l'auteur de ce trouble, combien ils sont et pourquoi. Je ne peux donc pas veiller sur la princesse tout en menant l'enquête. Tout le monde au château est un suspect potentiel.

- Vous aussi alors ! railla Gajeel en levant son poing.

- Tout doux le mangeur de fer, répliqua le mage de glace en posant une main sur le bras de son ami. On sait très bien le dévouement d'Arcadios pour la princesse Hisui.

- Oui, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, ajouta la concernée.

- Bon quel est le plan alors ? demanda Natsu prêt à en découdre.

- Vous devez mener l'héritière du royaume à Seven où elle retrouvera son fiancé à la porte séparant nos deux royaumes. Une fois en ce lieu, un puissant sortilège sera apposé pour la protéger. Cependant, vous allez devoir vous rendre à Shirotsume et passer par les montagnes afin de vous faire le moins repérer.

- C'est un sacré détour… commenta le nudiste.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, la vie de la future dirigeante est en jeu, riposta la rousse en dévisageant son ami.

- Prenez garde sur la route, j'ai appris que les monts étaient envahis par des pillards.

- Pff et vous voulez que l'on passe par là avec votre précieuse princesse, grogna le dragon slayer d'acier.

Arcadios ne dit rien, faisant abstraction de la remarque. Puis, il ajouta après une courte pause :

- A présent que tout est dit, je vais me retirer. Faite très attention à vous Fairy Tail, vous avez de nombreux ennemis.

- Qu'ils viennent, je suis chaud comme la braise ! fit le rose avec un sourire démoniaque.

Le protecteur se releva, salua d'un signe de tête les membres de la guilde et se retira sans daigner regarder sa souveraine. Juvia qui était restée muette, constata que la pauvre femme était nerveuse à l'idée de le voir s'éloigner. Ses mains étaient enfoncées dans ses ongles et ses phalanges blanchies. Il avait toujours été à ses côtés et n'avait hésité à endosser la responsabilité pour le projet Eclipse. A présent, elle se retrouvait seule dans un milieu austère.

La cloche de la porte d'entrée indiqua que le chevalier venait de sortir et un silence glacial retomba sur l'assistance. Effroyable moment de solitude. Finalement, Gray finit par prendre la parole ne supportant plus ce mutisme accablant.

- Bon et on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Tu vas monter avec Juvia à l'étage, une chambre vous attend. Ensuite, Natsu et Lucy regagneront la leur. Gajeel et moi seront dans la même que celle de la princesse.

- Quoi ?! s'écria le brun, attirant quelques regards irrités.

Constatant sa bêtise, l'homme se renfrogna en mettant les mains dans ses poches et arrêta de se balancer bêtement dans le vide. Titania le dévisageait froidement pour son manque de délicatesse. Ne pas se faire repérer était primordial. La pauvre bleue à côté de Lucy avait viré au rouge en entendant les directives de leur leader. Son cœur s'était mis à tambouriner contre sa poitrine, si bien qu'elle cru qu'il allait en sortir. Folle ivresse d'une nuit. Désir ardent qui vous consume. Tiendrait-elle le coup ?

- Nous ne devons pas être localisés, expliqua la rousse. Alors, Lucy et Natsu vont se faire passer pour un couple, tout comme toi et Juvia.

- Erza, c'est quoi ce plan foireux, râla le taciturne n'aimant pas l'idée d'être avec l'ex Phantom.

- Tu ne discutes pas, point barre. Demain matin, nous nous rejoindrons au lever du soleil à l'ouest de la ville. Nous ne devons pas nous afficher en groupe cela pourrait attirer trop l'attention.

- Et ce n'est pas ce que l'on est en train de faire là justement, répliqua le fils de Silver piqué à vif. Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis Gajeel avec Juvia ?

Titania lui lança un regard si noir que le mage eut du mal à déglutir. La discussion était close. Vaincu, il finit par abdiquer. La reine des fées afficha un air ravi en le voyant coopérer.

- Bien, à présent que tu es calmé, tu vas te lever, prendre Juvia par la taille, demander ta chambre au nom de Kuro et y monter pour le reste de la soirée. Interdiction de s'éclipser, c'est compris ?!

L'exhibitionniste en guide de réponse sous la menace de la mage de rang S, poussa un énorme soupir, avant de se lever de sa chaise bruyamment non sans grommeler. La nymphe n'avait rien dit pendant tout le temps que dura l'échange. Elle était dans un autre monde. A la fois surexcitée et dépitée. Elle allait partager une autre nuit avec son bien aimé ce qui l'enchantait au plus haut point. La jeune femme aurait le loisir de pouvoir l'admirer durant son sommeil, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire. Cependant, être seule avec lui l'effrayait terriblement. Trop différents pour se comprendre. Deux univers opposés. Tant de malheurs les avaient bousculés. La plaie laissée par Silver étant encore incandescente. Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir se dire ? Le solitaire ne la supportait pas, nul besoin d'être aveugle pour le comprendre. Comment pourrait-elle garder son calme alors que la folie d'être avec lui avait saisi tout son être ?

Le ténébreux fit le tour de la table et tendit sa main à l'intention de l'aquatique qui le regarda d'un air incrédule. L'homme tenait visiblement ses distances et fixait le vide sans trop d'intérêt. Happy s'envola de ses cheveux de jais pour venir se réfugier sur les genoux de Lucy en bredouillant un « c'est beau l'amour » qui lui valut un regard courroucé de l'homme.

- Ta main, donne-la moi afin que l'on soit plus convaincant, siffla le mage entre ses dents.

Les pommettes de son amie s'embrasèrent au même instant et elle tendit une main tremblante à son compagnon. Celui-ci la saisit fermement et l'aida à se relever. Il passa, non sans soupirer à nouveau, son bras autour de sa taille et la bleuté frissonna. Un mélange amer de sentiments l'envahit d'un seul coup. Joie, excitation et tristesse. Une drôle de mixture pour son âme. Le disciple d'Ul ne prêta pas attention à sa réaction et l'entraîna avec lui vers le comptoir où le serveur distribuait les clefs de ses hôtes pour la nuit. La jeune femme trébucha maladroitement et se rattrapa à son torse. Le brun lui lança un regard quelque peu agacé croyant qu'elle le faisait exprès. Après avoir réclamé sa clé, Gray monta les escaliers à colimaçon sur la droite en la tenant toujours. Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, il la lâcha brusquement et monta les volées de marche rapidement ignorant superbement la femme pluie. L'ondine dû alors s'épuiser pour le rattraper tant il allait vite. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se retrouver seule et ruiner le plan d'Erza. Elle monta donc les marches quatre à quatre tout en évitant de tomber, les poumons en feu.

Le maître de glace referma la porte avec fracas avant de détailler la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Un âtre de cheminée couvert de cendres, non utilisé depuis des lustres. Un lit à baldaquin aux draps jaunis et à la structure instable. Un miroir rayé et usé par le temps recouvert de tâches sombres. Une armoire branlante tout juste assez grande pour y mettre les vêtements d'une seule personne. Une petite lucarne était située au fond, où peu de lumière filtrait tant elle était encrassée depuis des années. Pas très confortable dans l'ensemble et en même temps, pas étonnant lorsqu'on voyait la salle en bas. Des toiles d'araignées pendaient librement sur les poutres apparentes au-dessus de la tête du solitaire et de la poussière recouvrait les meubles d'une couche épaisse. La pièce était assez glaciale et il vit très vite Juvia grelotter et se frotter vigoureusement les bras, de la vapeur s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Gray partit alors à la recherche de bûches qu'il pourrait mettre dans la cheminée. Il en trouva quelques unes dans un seau en fer rouillé dans un recoin. La bleue pendant ce temps remarqua que leurs affaires avait été montées et reposaient au pied du lit. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de leur couche n'osant rien dire. Son bien aimé était en colère et elle craignait que si elle ne lui parle, il ne s'emporte un peu plus. Or, la femme pluie redoutait qu'il ne l'envoi boulet comme à l'accoutumé et qu'elle ne tienne pas le choc. Aussi, la fille exubérante laissait place à une plus timide et réservée pour ne pas dire effacée. Le maître des gelées après avoir allumé son feu non sans mal, ôta sa veste qu'il jeta dans l'armoire. Puis, se retournant vers la néréide pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait, il frémit. Ses iris bleus profonds fixaient le sol amèrement. Le jeune homme l'avait blessé à sa réaction excessive en bas alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Trop de sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle en était la principale cause. Le brun aurait préféré qu'elle s'accroche à lui en poussant des « Gray-sama » à tue-tête, au moins cela aurait montré qu'elle semblait de bonne humeur. Là, il était très difficile de la déchiffrer. Terne et sans vie.

- On ferait bien de se coucher, la journée de demain va être longue et rude. Je dormirai par terre étant donné qu'il n'y a qu'un seul lit.

- Juvia n'est pas d'accord, le lit est assez grand pour deux. Si Gray-sama pense que Juvia va lui sauter dessus, qu'il se rassure, elle n'est pas ainsi.

- Ok, on va voir ce qu'on fait. En attendant, tu n'as qu'à aller dans la salle de bain la première.

La mage d'eau acquiesça avant de se lever subtilement, se dirigeant vers sa valise. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution pour y dénicher son nécessaire à toilette ainsi qu'une nuisette. A pas de velours, la jeune femme s'éclipsa par la porte située à côté de l'armoire qui grinça sinistrement et disparu du sillage.

L'aquatique s'appuya sur le battant en bois et inspira à grandes bouffées d'air. Son ventre était en émoi et son cœur menaçait de céder. Il fallait qu'elle se calme et retrouve ses esprits. La demoiselle posa ses affaires sur le rebord du lavabo écaillé et se dépêcha de se dévêtir, non sans s'empourprer, pour filer sous la douche.

* * *

><p>Gray, allongé sur le lit, qui au passage était assez confortable, avait mit ses bras sous sa tête et fermé les paupières. Il écoutait indifféremment le bruit de l'eau qui coulait de la salle de bain. Une autre nuit avec la bleue. Pourrait-il supporter cette proximité ? Comment rester infaillible ? Ne pas succomber à la tentation qui le hantait, l'incendiait de tout son être depuis plusieurs jours. Cette force indescriptible qui l'amenait à elle. Ce tiraillement entre deux terrains dont l'un complètement inconnu.<p>

Juvia ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau, laissant une écume de vapeur envahir la chambre progressivement. Le mage de glace en entendant qu'elle entrait dans la pièce rouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Ses prunelles sombres s'agrandirent de surprise. La femme des mers se tenait sur le seuil, vêtue d'une simple nuisette mauve révélant, au grand daim du fils de Silver, ses magnifiques cuisses. Prestigieux morceau de chair. Muse de tout peintre. Véritable délice.

Le disciple d'Ul sentit une goutte ruisseler le long de son cou. Interminable jet d'eau bouillant qui vous triture. L'homme avala de travers sa salive et s'étrangla bêtement. Il toussota, le rouge irradiant ses pommettes. La bleuté se précipita vers lui tout aussi vermeille.

- Gray-sama, est-ce que ça va ?

- Ouais c'est rien. Bon, puisque tu es sorti, j'y vais. Choisi le côté que tu veux du lit, je prendrai l'autre.

Le ténébreux attrapa ses affaires et se dépêcha de s'éclipser ne voulant plus avoir la vue de cette merveille. Son cerveau était sur le point d'exploser et son corps le trahissait contre son gré. Foutu Erza et ses idées débiles !

Lorsque le mage regagna la chambre, Juvia s'était emmaillotée dans le lit cachant ses adorables attributs féminins, songe de tout poète. L'élémentaire brossait avec précaution ses longs cheveux fins la rendant un peu plus irréelle. Elle n'avait pas ressenti la présence de l'homme dans la pièce ainsi il eut tout le loisir de la contempler. Calme, le regard rêveur, un sourire pur, une peau divine et un parfum enchanteur. Le taciturne réalisa qu'il allait vraiment avoir du mal à se contrôler. Encore et toujours il se chanta sa rengaine. Ce n'est qu'une amie rien de plus. Pas de quoi s'affoler.

Le rival de Natsu fit quelques pas, ce qui attira l'attention de la néréide qui interrompit son geste. Sa fascination pour son bien aimé fut décuplée au centuple. Comme à l'accoutumé, il ne portait qu'un simple caleçon noir. De l'eau s'écoulait encore sur son torse musclé, un regard persistant et inquiétant à la fois, la sondait au plus profond. La femme pluie soupira avant de laisser échapper un :

- Gray-sama est si beau…

A la minute même où elle prononça ces paroles, elle les regretta. A une vitesse fulgurante son visage se colora. Même une tomate ne fut jamais aussi mûre. Le cœur du jeune homme rata une pulsation à ces propos et il manqua de se vautrer lamentablement en s'embronchant. Reprenant contenance, ses petites mirettes dévisagèrent la pauvre femme qui rouge de honte dissimulait en parti sa frimousse dans les couvertures.

- T'es vraiment effrayante comme fille parfois…

La créature gémit de frustration. Qu'elle idiote ! Elle s'était laissée aller et avait encore dit n'importe quoi. C'était toujours comme ça. Gray la faisait divaguer et elle sortait des inepties plus délirantes les unes que les autres. Pour sûr qu'il devait la trouver sotte et sans intérêt.

Le maître de la glace s'était assis sur le lit, dos à la pauvre bleue qui se fourvoyait de tous les maux du monde, ne sachant pas comment rattraper le coup. Finalement, son compagnon prit la parole pour dire simplement deux mots.

- Bonne nuit.

Voix glaciale, dépourvue d'émotion, qui gèle en un instant votre sang. Le mage s'allongea sur le bord du lit, maintenant une distance plus que suffisante avec la femme pluie. Celle-ci scruta les omoplates du son camarade. Tendues à craquer. Elle n'en était pas sûre mais elle se doutait qu'il était tout aussi intimidé qu'elle. Découragée par son comportement, la jeune femme se coucha également en ayant éteint au préalable la lumière. Le chant du vent jouait contre les carreaux de la vitre créant une atroce mélodie. Mortifiée, la néréide frissonna. Son corps, dos à son amour, elle appréhendait qu'il ne s'emporte si elle se retournait pour l'épier. Malgré tout, elle désirait ardemment lui faire face. Cependant, avec courage, elle resta interdite. Sa raison lui interdisait d'esquisser tout mouvement.

Gray, de son côté, n'en menait pas large. Pour tout dire, il était complètement perdu. Son cœur s'était mit à battre très fort sans qu'il sache pourquoi et ses pommettes étaient plus colorées que d'ordinaire. L'homme sentait la présence de son amie derrière lui. Il percevait sa respiration retenue. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger. N'y tenant plus de cette atmosphère tendue à craquer, le fils de Silver se retourna sur le dos et posa ses iris sombres sur le corps de sa camarade. Celle-ci était couchée sur son flanc droit, le vêtement serré épousant à merveille ses courbes généreuses. Sur sa peau d'ivoire, ses poils s'était hérissées car trop nerveuse. Depuis quand était-elle comme cela ? Elle ne lui avait pas sauté dessus alors que c'était l'occasion rêvé. Il y a quelques temps de cela, cette mage aurait été si heureuse de le faire. Au paradis. Cette attitude bien qu'irritante pour le ténébreux lui manquait un peu. Cela faisait parti d'elle, de son charme. Aurait-il le loisir de la revoir à nouveau si enjouée ? Le maître de glace soupira. S'il avait été un mage du vent, il aurait sans doute créé une mini-tornade dans la chambre, balayant tout sur son passage. L'exhibitionniste approcha, hésitant, une main vers l'épaule dénudée de la créature. Au dernier moment, il referma ses doigts sur le vide. Cette peau ingénue lui était interdite. Fermant les paupières, il posa sa main sur son torse tentant de faire la vidange dans son esprit troublé. Il devait trouver le sommeil, mais avec une telle personne à vos côtés cela relevait presque du miracle. La nuit allait être longue.


	9. Sans magie

Salut à tous !

Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait énormément plaisir et surtout ça me motive pour la suite. Je vais peut-être décevoir certain(e)s avec ce chapitre mais promis vous aurez très bientôt de jolis petits moments de romance :)

Bonne lecture,

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong> : **Sans magie**

Juvia, Gajeel, Gray, Hisui, Lilly et Erza attendaient depuis déjà un bon moment les trois retardataires qui avaient sans doute eut du mal à s'extirper de leur lit en cette heure si matinale. Titania avait pourtant donné des ordres clairs. Ils devaient partir aux aurores car le chemin à parcourir était très long. Or, il n'avait que 5 jours. Elle leur ferait passer un mauvais moment pour l'avoir fait attendre.

La chevalière, réprimant sa colère, tapait du pied sur le sol cendreux, des cailloux tressautant à chaque secousse qu'elle émettait. Les bras croisés, son armure crissait lorsqu'elle bougeait subtilement. Elle soupirait comme un bœuf enragé. La mage d'eau, quant à elle était sagement assise sur un rocher plat, la princesse faisant de même sur la pierre voisine. La néréide contemplait dans le vague le pied de la montagne qui s'étendait au loin. Une brume épaisse était déjà en train de se disperser. Il ferait beau après la nuit glaciale de la veille. Le dragon slayer de fer était étendu contre un tronc d'un chêne auprès de sa meilleur amie et baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. D'un œil faiblard, il lorgnait la luxuriante verdure qui les enveloppait. Des arbres de toute sorte recouvraient les lieux et des plantes exotiques parsemaient le sol rendant l'endroit accablant, mystérieux, sinistre. Les résineux grinçaient sous la brise de l'aube et la bleuté avait l'impression qu'ils communiquaient entre eux dans une langue lugubre, ce qui lui arracha un frisson. Gray perché sur une branche avait mit une de ses mains en visière tant les premiers rayons du soleil perçait sa vue. Lilly était sur son épaule et regardait dans la même direction que le jeune homme glacial. En contrebas, on percevait le village d'Oshibana. Le ténébreux avait remarqué une faible activité sur le terrain accidenté. Un petit point noir qui avançait rapidement vers eux créant une vague de fumée derrière lui. Très vite, le mage distingua une touffe de cheveux roses, une silhouette aux formes généreuses et une petite chose bleue qui se promenait entre eux. Lucy, Natsu et Happy.

- Ils arrivent, commenta le maître de glace.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, ils ne paient rien pour attendre.

Le fils de Silver sauta du végétal, ses rangers s'enfonçant durement dans le sol. Il se redressa et afficha un sourire sournois. Il jubilait à l'idée que Natsu serait le seul pour une fois à subir les représailles de la mage de rang S. Erza se posta dans la clairière, main sur les hanches, pour être bien en vue des deux jeunes qui courraient à en perdre haleine. La femme pluie se releva en apercevant ses compagnons déboulés comme si les chiens de l'enfer les talonnaient. Frappant sur sa jupe, elle réajusta ses vêtements et son bonnet.

A bout de force, la blonde tomba à genoux, ses ongles s'enfouirent dans la terre et elle suffoqua bruyamment, sa couette à moitié défaite. Son meilleur ami s'arrêta à ses cotés posant une main sur son flanc qui le martyrisait par un point de côté. Happy déboussolé, chancelait dans les airs avant de tomber raide aux bottes de la reine des fées.

- Vous êtes en retard, gronda la rousse d'une voix forte.

- Aye sir ! fit le chat bleu à ses basques. C'est à cause de Lucy qui a mis deux heures dans la salle de bain.

- Quoi ? s'écria la concernée. Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Bref, passons, trancha la rouquine. Nous avons une mission et nous devons nous dépêcher. Je vous châtierais plus tard. J'ai dégotté un chariot qui nous mènera à Shirosutme.

- Un quoi ?! s'étrangla le dragon slayer de feu en retenant une nausée.

- Princesse, allons y, ordonna le leader en faisait fit de la remarque du rose.

Hisui se releva avec une grâce infinie pendant qu'Erza allait chercher leur transport caché derrière plusieurs cèdres qui s'entremêlaient. Lucy se mit à couiner en songeant à la punition qui l'attendait. Elle jeta un regard furtif à son ami et constata qu'il était déjà vautré par terre, le teint bleu.

- Irrécupérable, commenta le disciple d'Ul en l'enjambant pour rejoindre la rousse.

En effet, la femme à la crinière flamboyante revenait déjà avec leur moyen de locomotion. Juvia aidait la princesse à y monter en lui prêtant une de ses mains. Puis, elle releva sa robe pour pouvoir grimper. Gray s'immobilisa lorsqu'il aperçut la marque de la guilde sur sa cuisse. La nuit de la veille lui revint instantanément en mémoire. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir tant ses pensées étaient confuses. Plusieurs voix dans sa tête le tiraillaient. L'homme pensa qu'il devenait fou. Guère étonnant, en côtoyant une telle créature dans votre lit. Mettant ses mains dans ses poches, le mage sauta dans la charrette alors que Titania avait pris les rênes. Gajeel était également déjà dans la carriole près de sa meilleure amie et était blême. Ne restait plus que Lucy, Natsu et Happy.

- Vous vous magnez oui ! ordonna leur chef en hurlant.

- Aye sir ! répondirent les trois à l'unisson.

Les retardataires se relevèrent et foncèrent dans le charriot. Pas plus tôt à l'intérieur, le pauvre chasseur de dragon rendit son déjeuner, ce qui lui valut une réprimande de la part du maître glaçon près de lui. La bleue se désola pour le mage de feu et la princesse éclata alors d'un grand rire, ce qui déconcerta l'assemblée. Fairy tail était décidément unique en son genre. De redoutables mages mais qui avaient des faiblesses plutôt saugrenues. Elle adorait cette guilde hors norme et ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait appel à eux.

* * *

><p>Le passage emprunté par la diligence était plutôt mal en point. Des cailloux faisaient sauter les roues de l'attelage rendant un peu plus pénible l'ascension. Un brouillard s'était levé en début d'après midi et le soleil s'était voilé derrière de gros nuages. Le chemin sinueux donnait des vertiges à la pauvre bleuté toujours assise dans le char. Ses vêtements étaient humides à cause de l'air ambiant, lui collant à la peau, ce qui était fort désagréable. La tête de Gajeel reposait sur ses genoux. Le malheureux faisait peine à voir. Livide malgré son teint basané, il serrait les dents pour essayer de faire taire ses atroces nausées. Natsu quant-à lui ne brayait plus car Erza l'avait assommé une fois de plus ne supportant plus ses incessantes jérémiades. Lucy au côté de la mage de rang S tentait de voir à travers l'épaisse brume. Il était très difficile de s'orienter dans ces conditions. Le voyage serait plus long avant qu'ils ne prennent du repos pour la nuit. Happy et Lilly étaient partis en avant-garde par la voie des airs pour tenter de dénicher un abri. La princesse, muette depuis leur départ de Shirotsume deux jour plus tôt, avait ramené ses jambes vers sa poitrine et poser la tête sur ses genoux, l'air songeuse. Gray assit derrière le cochet avait dévisagé la pauvre aquatique lorsqu'elle avait pris son meilleur ami sur elle. L'homme n'avait pas comprit pourquoi un sentiment de jalousie l'avait assailli. Il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était sa vie. Il n'était rien pour elle et inversement. La jeune femme ne représentait rien ! Alors pourquoi avait-il décerné de la colère monter en lui crescendo en voyant la joue de Gajeel effleurer la cuisse découverte de la fille océan ? Savoir qu'un autre homme la touchait, le dérangeait. Le ténébreux avait tenté de se raisonner, en vain. Son irritation n'avait eu plus aucune limite et il avait envoyé boulet la nymphe alors qu'elle lui posait juste une question pour passer le temps. Sa voix enjouée l'avait agacé. Il s'en voulait terriblement à présent. Il avait pu percevoir pendant un laps de temps, des larmes gagner le coin de ses cils. Juvia n'avait rien dit, puis après elle avait sorti une bêtise comme à l'accoutumé pour ensuite détourner la tête et fixer le paysage, l'air triste. Le nudiste se sentait vraiment très honteux. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Elle n'y était pour rien si elle causait tant de troubles à son cœur. Un minable voilà ce qu'il était. Odieux mage solitaire.<p>

Erza freina les cheveux brusquement sortant Gray de ses élucubrations. Des corbeaux tournaient en rond au dessus de leurs têtes, annonciateurs de mauvais présages. L'ondine ne put empêcher les poils de sa nuque de s'hérisser. Elle détestait ces bestioles lui rappelant amèrement sa vie avant sa venue à Fiore. L'ice devil slayer se redressa pour faire face à ses deux compagnes à l'avant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Regarde par toi-même, fit Lucy la voix tremblotante.

Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux voir et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Le vide. Droit devant eux, il n'y avait que le vide. Un pont autrefois attelait les deux rives mais il avait été détruit. Il ne restait plus qu'en vestige, les poteaux en bois et une corde se balançait sinistrement dans le néant. Le vent dans les arbres s'agita créant des vagues de poussière. Les mages durent mettre leur main devant leurs prunelles pour ne pas se prendre du sable. Gajeel se redressa brusquement alors que deux secondes avant il était encore comateux sur son amie. Il renifla bruyamment, les sens aux aguets. Un véritable chien de garde près à défendre son territoire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Gajeel-kun ? demanda la femme de la mer nerveusement ressentant l'avertissement.

- Ça sent le sang.

L'homme des neiges sauta alors par-dessus bord et le dragon slayer d'acier l'imita. La femme pluie et Erza se redressèrent ensemble faisant tanguer la carriole et le fils d'Igneel gémit.

- Lucy, occupe-toi de la princesse, Juvia rejoint Gray et Gajeel. Natsu réveille-toi !

La fée obéit d'un hochement de tête avant de descendre de leur transport. La reine des fées voyant le rose toujours allongé, enjamba le banc et alla auprès de lui. Et là, le malheureux eut droit au pire réveil de sa vie. La rousse l'attrapa par l'écharpe et le secoua comme un vulgaire prunier en lui hurlant dessus.

- Natsu debout ! Réveilles-toi si tu tiens à la vie! Natsu !

- Vais vomir, bredouilla le mage les joues gonflées.

Le monstre de Fairy Tail relâcha son compagnon d'arme avant qu'une giclée n'asperge son armure fraichement briquée. Elle sauta d'un bond élégant sur la terre bientôt imité par le magicien de feu qui était encore un peu pâlichon et chancelait. Le chasseur se réveilla complètement en sentant la menace approcher. La fille de Neptune, angoissée, s'approcha de Gajeel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sens d'autre ?

- Des humains, une dizaine.

- Je dois dire que je suis assez impressionné, fit une tonalité dans leur dos.

Toute la troupe de Fairy Tail se retourna d'un même mouvement vers l'origine de la voix moqueuse.

Juvia s'horrifia en découvrant dix hommes vêtus de sombres vêtements, les dévisager comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires objets. Des mages. La plupart était assez costauds ce qui la désavantagerait. Ces individus avaient tous le crâne rasé et les yeux injectés de sang. L'élémentaire ne distingua pas l'origine de leur guilde en ne trouvant pas de marque sur leur corps. Mais rien ne laissait présager qu'ils étaient issus d'une guilde officielle. Leur regard acide prouvait leurs manigances funestes. Ils n'étaient pas venus pour faire la causette.

A l'unisson, les cinq membres se mirent en position de défense formant un mur pour protéger la souveraine. Erza fit appel à son armure de la roue celeste. Ses grandes ailes caressèrent le sol boueux tandis qu'une lame apparue dans chacune de ses mains. Natsu s'embrasa comme une fournaise et Gray mit son poing droit contre le plat de son autre main.

- Lucy, emmène Hisui loin d'ici, ça risque d'être dangereux, ordonna le leader.

- Allons, du calme, on veut juste la princesse. On ne vous fera rien si vous nous donnez ce que nous voulons.

- Quoi ? Comment savez-vous pour…commença Lucy abasourdie.

- Comme si on allait vous laissez faire, s'écria Gajeel en transformant son bras en une barre d'acier.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, mourrez !

Les dix mages sortis de nulle part partirent à l'assaut de leurs opposants et un combat titanesque s'engagea. Le groupe décida alors de se rassembler pour pouvoir tous les prendre ensemble. Lucy attrapa sa protégée et l'entraina à sa suite dans la forêt en ne demandant pas son reste et en invoquant Loki afin qu'il puisse les protéger.

La femme pluie se démarqua en faisant un pas en avant, tendant sa main devant elle et le regard impassible. Flic, flac, floc… Elle ne craignait rien face à eux en étant fait que d'eau. Elle pourrait donc donner du fil à retordre à ces bandits de bas chemins.

- Water lock !

Les agresseurs continuèrent leur ascension sous le regard stupéfié de la bleuté. Aucune bulle d'eau ne s'était matérialisée pour les emprisonner à l'intérieur. La magicienne réitéra son action, en vain. Les brigands les avaient déjà pris de tous les côtés. Natsu affrontait deux hommes assez imposants crachant des flammes dans leur direction en effectuant une pirouette périlleuse avant de retomber sur ses pattes tel un félin.

- Karyû no Hôkô !

- Ice make lance ! s'écria Gray dos à dos avec le dragon slayer de feu.

Erza fonça tête baissée dans la mêlée ne faisant pas attention à la pauvre ondine qui fixait ses mains avec incompréhension. Deux hommes profitèrent alors qu'elle baisse sa garde pour jeter leurs sortilèges sur elle. Celle-ci n'opposa aucune résistance car leurs attaques lui passeraient au travers du corps. Mais pas cette fois. Ses os ne se dématérialisèrent pas et elle resta telle quelle. La malheureuse encaissa un coup de fusil, l'un d'eux étant maître dans l'art du pistolet magique comme Alzack. L'autre en profita pour lui envoyer une salve d'éclairs. La fille de Poséidon s'écroula à terre en hurlant sous l'impact de la puissance de leur attaque combinée, le corps secoué de soubresauts. Le seul dans l'histoire à avoir remarqué un problème chez Juvia fut son ami de longue date : Gajeel. Poussant un opposant avec sa barre de fer d'un coup dans le ventre, il se rua vers la créature toujours recroquevillée au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?! Emprisonnes les dans tes bulles.

La néréide se redressa avec difficulté et se retourna vers son compagnon pour y faire face. Le chasseur de dragon vit alors ses prunelles exhortées. De la peur. Tétanisé. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. La mage tremblait de tous ses membres, son corps refusant de bouger. Sa bouche légèrement ouverte n'émettait aucun son. C'était comme si en une seconde elle avait vu la mort en personne. Vide voilà ce qu'elle était. Complètement vide. L'ex Phantom arriva à sa hauteur et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, ses iris flamboyants entrèrent avec ceux de l'océan.

- Juvia…Juvia n'y arrive pas, bégaya la miséreuse. Sa magie… Il n'y en a plus…

- Comment ça t'as plus de magie ?! Tes réserves devraient être pleines, tu n'as plus combattu depuis Tartaros.

Un homme, pas très discret, arriva en beuglant droit sur eux un glaive brandit dans les airs. Le métalleux le balaya d'un coup puis poussa son rugissement du dragon d'acier. Il empoigna sa camarade par la manche et traversa le champ de bataille chaotique en faisant attention où il marchait. Des crevasses parsemaient le sol déjà critique. De la magie fusait dans tous les sens : des flammes de Natsu, des tornades de vent d'un de ses ennemis, de la glace jonchait la roche par ci par là et bien d'autres encore.

- Gray ! hurla comme un fou le balafré.

Le mage en question, désormais torse nu, se retourna prestement non sans lancer au préalable un « ice make battle axe » qui terrassa un opposant d'une faux de glace. Irrité le beau brun dévisagea son compagnon d'arme. Il découvrit alors que Gajeel tenait Juvia par le poignet ce qui accrut sa colère. Lorsque ses prunes oculaires se posèrent sur la femme, il sentit ses jambes flageoler. Elle semblait anéantie, perdue. Son magnifique visage était littéralement décomposé. Des mèches de cheveux tombaient sur sa vue, lui donnant l'air d'une fille négligée.

- Faut que tu la protèges. Sa magie ne fonctionne pas. Et je dois aller aider la salamandre. Je t'averti que s'il lui arrive quoi que se soit, je te bute !

Sur ses mots, le mangeur de fer s'en retourna pour prêter main forte au rose qui hurlait des insultes à un sorcier élastique tout en envoyant ses ailes du dragon de feu.

L'élémentaire aurait du se sentir heureuse que son meilleur ami la confie à son bien aimé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sa magie refusait de lui obéir alors qu'elle la sentait présente en elle. Un sentiment de nudité enserra son cœur de nouveau blessé lui donnant le tournis. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ? Tant de questions qui méritaient des réponses. Et si elle n'était plus jamais capable de faire appel ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était ? Devrait-elle quitter Fairy Tail ?

La mage d'eau fut arrachée à ses pensées lorsque l'amour de sa vie s'écria :

- Ice make shield !

L'aquatique constata alors avec surprise que le brun l'avait protégé d'un écran de glace face à un des voleurs qui se dirigeait sur son flanc gauche. Elle croisa le regard sévère du disciple d'Ul.

- Reste derrière moi ! ordonna celui-ci. Je ne pourrai pas te protéger si tu es dissipée !

En silence, la jeune femme acquiesça et se colla à proximité du ténébreux qui se sentit momentanément soulager de l'avoir auprès de lui. Elle aurait du être heureuse de cette marque d'attention et pourtant elle ne l'était pas. Sa magie avait disparu.

* * *

><p>- Pfiou, c'était quand même limite, fit Natsu en admirant son travail de casseur en se frottant les mains.<p>

Les dix mages qui les avaient attaqué un peu plu tôt étaient étalés sur le sol, assommés. L'un d'entre eux, la bouche grande ouverte découvraient ses gencives. Le dragon slayer de feu lui avait cassé quelques unes de ses dents et du sang s'était répandu sur sa gorge. Un autre était carrément gelé de la tête au pied : très facile d'en deviner l'auteur. De la braise brûlait encore une mèche de cheveux du plus petit des hommes. Erza secoua sa lame et la fit disparaitre. Enjambant les monticules de corps étendus, elle s'approcha de Juvia qui était toujours en état de détresse. Celle-ci n'avait pas remué, absorbée par cette absence de magie. La reine des fées constata très vite son malaise.

- Un problème ?

- Oh oui un gros problème ! s'exclama Gajeel en s'avançant. Elle n'a pas pu utiliser ses pouvoirs ?

- Comment ça ? fit Natsu.

- Rien… Il n'y avait rien…fit la concernée. Juvia ne pouvait rien faire. Pourtant elle sent son pouvoir, sinon elle ne serait plus de ce monde…

- C'est étrange. L'un de ces types t'as peut être lancé un sort, suggéra la rousse cherchant une explication.

- Pff, il se serait brisé lorsque ces imbéciles se sont évanouis.

- Pas faux, approuva Gray en réfléchissant lui aussi à la question les bras croisés.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui cloche avec Juvia ? s'étrangla la bleue retenant ses larmes.

Non, elle ne pleurerait pas. Ce n'était pas une de ses filles geignardes. Elle devait se montrer forte. Silver lui avait confié son fils alors la jeune femme devait rester courageuse et ne pas perdre espoir. Serrant les poings, elle refoula ses pleurs du mieux qu'elle put, bien qu'elle était terrifiée. Elle se sentait si inutile, si vide. Comme si on pouvait l'effacer d'un simple coup de gomme. La rayer de la carte comme un continent qu'on bombarde. La néréide leva les yeux au ciel et constata de sombres nuages. Ils n'étaient pas de son ressort. Lui revint alors en mémoire une chose que personne n'avait mentionnée.

- Où sont Lily et Happy ? Ils devraient être là ?

- C'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis, fit Gray en regardant autour de lui.

- Ils ont peut être cherché un autre chemin, le pont étant impraticable, lança Gajeel.

- Avec ma magie de construction c'est assez simple de le restaurer.

- Natsu !

Les cinq combattants se retournèrent immédiatement vers l'origine de la voix en l'ayant au préalable reconnue. Deux chats, l'un noir et l'autre bleu, volaient dans les airs dans leur direction. Le fils d'Igneel sourit, dévoilant ses canines, en apercevant son camarade de toujours Happy. Les félins s'arrêtèrent à la leur hauteur. L'exceed le plus jeune haletait comme s'il avait couru un cinq cents mètres. Ses yeux étaient extirpés de ses orbites tant il était terrifié. Le rose nota tout de suite son trouble.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le pont pour traverser a été brisé.

- Alors t'arrives avec un train de retard, on est déjà au courant, lâcha Gray.

- Il y a des hommes aussi dans les bois, pas ceux autour de nous, ajouta précipitamment le chat en voyant le mage de glace prêt à lancer une remarque cinglante.

- Où sont-ils ? ordonna Erza.

- Au sud. Visiblement, ils ont pris possession des lieux et en ont fait leur repère, commenta Lily.

- Alors, on va devoir passer par le nord, rétorqua Titania.

- Quoi, mais ça rajoute 2 jours de marches de plus ! râla le dragon slayer de fer en palissant à l'idée de remonter dans l'engin de ses cauchemars. Et puis, la princesse est attendue pour demain soir.

- On n'a pas le choix. Juvia ne peut pas utiliser sa magie, ce qui nous fait une mage de moins et ces individus étaient assez coriaces dans leur genre. J'enverrai un message par oiseau.

- Juvia est désolée, bredouilla la concernée en baissant le regard, honteuse.

- T'inquiète pas va ! fit Gajeel en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos. Dès qu'on retourne à Magnolia, je t'emmène chez cette sorcière. Elle va m'entendre.

- Où est Lucy ? fini par ajouter Happy en tournoyant sur lui-même.

- C'est vrai ! On l'a complètement oublié ! Natsu va la chercher ! Il faut qu'on trouve un abri pour la nuit.

- On en a déjà trouvé un, rétorqua l'ancien soldat d'Edolas. C'est après la passerelle.

- Très bien alors faisons comme cela, trancha la reine des fées.

Le dragon slayer de feu, non sans avoir protesté au préalable, partit avec son fidèle ami à la recherche de la blonde qui c'était probablement cacher dans un recoin de la forêt avec la princesse. Le fils d'Igneel espérait une seule chose : qu'il ne lui soit rien arriver pendant qu'il l'avait quitté de vue. Il s'en voudrait éternellement si par sa négligence, la constellationniste était blessée.

Erza retourna vers l'attelage, pendant que Gajeel trainait l'élémentaire par le bras afin qu'elle ne reste pas en retrait. Le nudiste regarda la petite scène avec une légère pointe au cœur. Pourquoi ce trouble persistait-il lorsqu'un autre touchait la bleue ?

* * *

><p>Une flamme crépitait dans un feu de camp. A même le sol, Lucy et Hisui s'étaient emmitouflée dans une grande couverture en grelottant de froid. Les nuits étaient plutôt rudes à cet endroit. Les deux femmes, paumes rivées vers la source de chaleur tentaient de se réconforter en se serrant. Erza, à leur côté ne semblait pas souffrir du froid. Ses traits détendus, elle aiguisait une de ses lames. Natsu, Happy et Lily mangeaient les restes du sanglier qu'ils venaient de chasser un peu plus tôt comme s'ils étaient affamés.<p>

Gray entra dans la caverne silencieuse, des morceaux de bois plein les bras. Il les déposa dans un coin, et ceux-ci en s'entrechoquant firent un vacarme énorme. La cavité était assez étroite ce qui accentuait grandement le moindre bruit. De l'humidité ruisselait sur les murs, rafraichissant encore plus l'alcôve. La constellationniste aurait donné cher pour prendre un bon bain chaud. Demain, elle devrait se contenter de la rivière où elle se laverait à la fraiche. Le maître de glace parcourut le lieu de ses mirettes obscures. Deux personnes manquaient à l'appel. Gajeel et Juvia. L'angoisse le fit frémir. Pourquoi tant de soucis pour eux ? Ils étaient suffisamment grands pour savoir se défendre. Puis, il se souvint que la femme pluie ne pouvait plus user de sa magie. Perdant son sang froid, il se retourna vers la rousse.

- Où sont Gajeel et Juvia ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis, cela fait un moment qu'ils sont sortis. Il ne faudrait pas qui leur soit arrivé quelque chose.

- Achvec Gazil pas de souchi. Cet idiosh zest se battre…, rétorqua le rose en mâchouillant une cuisse.

- Oui mais Juvia a un handicap. Gray tu viens avec moi. Natsu tu restes avec Lucy.

- Je vous accompagne, fit Lily en amorçant de se lever.

- Non reste avec Natsu, je préfère que vous soyez plusieurs en cas d'attaque.

Le chat acquiesça et se rassit en silence. Titania fit signe au nudiste de le suivre et il obéit docilement pour une fois. Sortant dans la nuit sombre, il respira la fraicheur. Il avait hâte de retrouver la fille de Poséidon pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. L'idée de la savoir en danger lui était insupportable. Une vision d'elle et Gajeel montrant qu'ils étaient plus que des amis s'insinua dans son esprit tordu. Mais que lui arrivait-il au juste ?


	10. La fureur

Salut tout le monde !

Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font énormément plaisir ! Déjà plus de 1000 vues ! J'en reviens toujours pas !

Je ne m'attarde pas plus, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter :)

* * *

><p><strong> <span>Chapitre 10:<span> La fureur**

Silencieusement, Gray et Erza s'aventuraient dans les profondeurs de la forêt terrifiante. Les bruits des animaux nocturnes les faisaient sursauter par moment ou alors lorsqu'une chauve souris s'échappait d'un buisson pour leur foncer droit dessus. Le vent se fracassait avec force dans le sillage des arbres, faisant virevolter les feuilles et occultant leur vision déjà faible. Leurs bottes s'enfonçaient par intermittence dans des flaques de boue où l'eau croupissait. Une odeur nauséabonde leur piquait alors le nez. La lune était déjà bien haute dans le ciel dégagé et illuminait leur chemin étroit. C'était un endroit qui n'avait jamais été touché par l'homme et la nature y régnait en maître.

Gray grogna lorsque son pantalon s'accrocha encore une fois dans un bosquet à côté de lui, envahi de ronces. Avec impatience, il tira sur son vêtement qui se déchira. Retenant un juron, le mage suivi la rousse qui avait déjà pris une certaine longueur d'avance. Il était furieux. Furieux contre la femme pluie qui avait disparu sans laisser de trace alors qu'elle était dépourvue de magie. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Erza était persuadée qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de Gajeel. Et si elle se trompait ? Si chacun avait pris un chemin différent ? Que ferait-il s'il la retrouvait à nouveau blessée ou pire ? Quelle stupide femme ! Elle pouvait avoir des idées si fantasques ! S'éclipser en pleine nuit au beau milieu d'un bois, non mais quelle idée ! Elle était vraiment irréfléchie, complètement immature. Et lui, en pauvre malheureux se rongeait les sangs pour elle. Cette vile créature ne méritait rien pour attendre. Il lui ferait savoir sa façon de penser.

La reine des fées semblait assez flegmatique. Elle marchait nonchalamment parmi la végétation, poussant certaines branches qui lui coupait la route, alors que l'autre se faisait du mouron, ses yeux perdus dans le néant du firmament. Le taciturne avait son estomac qui le tiraillait, se soulevant à chaque fois qu'il percevait un son comme s'il s'agissait du dernier soupir de la bleue. Pourquoi une telle folie ? Une telle phobie ? Devenait-il dément ? Pas de doute, Juvia lui avait lancé un mauvais sortilège.

Titania s'immobilisa et son ami manqua de lui foncer dedans tant il était dans ses pensées. Au dernier instant, il s'arrêta, mais chancela bêtement pour se retrouver le cul par terre. Une douleur aiguë l'assaillie et il ronchonna en se massant le côté endolori. La rousse le contempla, ses iris noisettes impassibles.

- A quoi tu joues ?

- Rien, j'ai glissé, maugréa l'autre.

Le fils de Silver se releva rageusement, sa fierté ayant prit un coup après cette chute grotesque. Faisant fit du regard amusé de la mage de rang S, il s'avança au détour d'un arbre et s'arrêta brusquement en ayant entendu des voix. Ce n'était pas des cris d'animaux, mais bien des humains qui parlaient. Une femme et un homme d'après les sonorités. Le cœur du nudiste se mit alors à accélérer comme un vélo qui dévale une pente. La rouquine à des côtés se pencha pour voir en contrebas de la falaise et aperçut une étrange scène.

Gajeel assit dans l'herbe duveteuse et humide fixait sans grand intérêt le lac devant lui en jouant avec un bout de roseau entre les dents. Des lucioles voletaient autour de lui éclairant la prairie de leur lueur jaunâtre. L'eau ondulait légèrement faisant vaciller le reflet de l'astre de la nuit. Peu à peu, les deux compagnons remarquèrent un corps immergé, remonter à la surface. Une silhouette aux formes courbes et aux traits gracieux se dessina. Ses longs cheveux bleus collant son visage et sa robe épousant sa poitrine et ses hanches trempées. Juvia émergea de son élément tel un spectre. Sa peau déjà très laiteuse en temps normal, était encore plus cireuse. Néanmoins, ses pommettes creuses et rosies rehaussaient son visage. Ses prunelles océan d'harmonisaient merveilleusement avec l'eau alentour, se confondant avec elle, rendant son regard infini.

- Alors ? demanda le dragon slayer de fer.

- Rien…

Sur ces mots, la néréide, abattue, se laissa tomber en arrière et son dos percuta de plein fouet l'eau glaciale avant que son visage ne disparaisse dans les remous qu'elle avait crée. Elle fut dissimulée l'espace d'un instant, avant que son corps ne remonte progressivement. Les bras écartés et les yeux rivés dans les cieux, elle ressemblait à un ange déchu qui aurait pris congé sur terre. La nymphe ferma les paupières tentant de s'imprégner au plus profond de ce qui la caractérisait. Elle le sentait, son élément à la fois si proche et si distant. Cette parcelle de son être, la jeune femme pouvait presque la toucher. Mais chaque fois que ses doigts se refermaient sur la prise, il n'y avait rien. Que le néant. La bleuté avait cru qu'il serait possible de recouvrer sa magie si elle était directement en contact avec ce qu'elle chérissait. L'ex Phantom avait alors demandé à son meilleur ami de l'accompagner n'osant pas s'aventurer seule dans les tréfonds d'un bois qu'elle ne connaissait pas et où elle pouvait être susceptible de faire de mauvaises rencontres. Par chance, le dragon slayer avait accepté sans rechigner. L'homme savait l'importance que représentait sa magie pour cette créature mystique. Elle avait été sa seule amie pendant très longtemps. Juvia était très heureuse lorsqu'elle était en symbiose avec celle-ci car cela lui donnait l'impression d'être vivante. Le mangeur d'acier connaissait pertinemment son amie. Sans magie, la femme pluie se sentait fragile, nue et démunie. Une simple humaine.

La fille de Poséidon se frappa les joues comme pour se ressaisir et se redressa. Elle ne devait pas se morfondre !

L'eau lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille et la lumière de la lune inondait sa chevelure créant des nuances de bleus plus ou moins sombres. Un véritable dégradé de voie lactée. Les mains dans les flots, elle déambula lentement pour regagner la rive. Gray qui la contemplait toujours de loin, sentit une nouvelle fois son estomac se contracter. Quelle magnifique déesse ! Il n'y avait pas de plus beau tableau. Juvia était à la rivière ce qu'est le Christ à la Vierge.

La vigilance du maître de glace fut interrompue par la voix caverneuse du chasseur.

- Te biles pas, on trouvera un moyen de te rendre ta magie.

- Juvia se sent si faible sans…Inutile…

L'aquatique au bord de l'étang essorait sa longue robe fendue sur le côté dévoilant son appartenance à la guilde de Fairy Tail. Un emblème qu'elle chérissait. Grâce à lui, la jeune femme était devenue plus sûre d'elle. Après avoir terminé avec son vêtement, elle se lança sur sa crinière qu'une fois sèche elle rejeta en arrière, où des gouttes s'envolèrent pour se fracasser sur le sol. Lentement, la nymphe rejoint son compagnon et s'allongea à ses côtés pour admirer les étoiles. Des milliers de petits joyaux illuminaient le ciel. Dans la voûte céleste, une pluie de novas déferla comme une vague.

- C'est magnifique, bredouilla l'élémentaire les larmes aux yeux, émue par le spectacle.

Gajeel en guise de réponse, leva la tête dans la même direction et grommela. Les deux compagnons restèrent ainsi à admirer les cieux, leurs oreilles bercées par le chant des animaux noctambules.

Erza s'avança vers ses deux anciens ennemis décidant qu'il était temps de se montrer, alors que Gray était toujours en haut à regarder bêtement la fille des mers, à en être fasciné. Il rejoint en courant son chef avant de se faire réprimander pour sa rudesse.

Entendant le bruit du cuir que l'on frotte, Gajeel et Juvia se retournèrent vers son origine. La néréide ne prit pas la peine de se relever et resta étendue au sol, complètement épuisée et effondrée. Elle rencontra le regard sévère de sa confidente. La fée était fâchée. Néanmoins, la sirène ne craignait pas son courroux. Ce n'était d'une facette, qu'un masque. Cette femme à la chevelure flamboyante était d'une infinie bonté.

- Cela fait au moins une heure qu'on vous cherche, vous auriez pu nous dire où vous étiez, sermonna la rousse. Surtout toi Juvia.

- Désolé, balbutia ladite mage.

- Ne l'engueule pas ! C'est de ma faute. C'était mon idée, rétorqua agressivement le balafré. Je l'ai mené ici pour qu'elle se ressource. Son pouvoir est enfoui en elle, alors j'ai songé que l'eau l'aiderait.

- Et alors ? demanda Titania en se calmant et en s'intéressant à la situation.

- Rien, c'est toujours pareille. Une coquille vide…fit la mage d'eau en se renfrognant.

La demoiselle s'était tant assombrie qu'il n'était plus possible de discerner ses iris camouflés par ses mèches de cheveux humides. Gray avait mal au cœur en la voyant comme ça. S'ils avaient été seuls, il aurait tenté de lui parler. Pourtant, là, il restait de marbre, impassible, comme à son habitude. En parfait maître de glace, il ne broncha pas. Où était donc passée toute la colère qu'il éprouvait un peu plus tôt ? N'avait-il pas dit qu'il la réprimanderait ?! Et là, rien. C'était comme si sa souffrance ne l'ébranlait pas. Sa raison lui disait de ne pas bouger alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Il voulait la sentir contre lui et s'enivrer de cette aura captivante. Il perdait vraiment la boule pour en arriver à cette attirance. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de détester Gajeel pour avoir été celui que Juvia avait choisi pour aller se recueillir ? Pourquoi tant de colère refoulée ? Il allait craquer.

Le taciturne remarqua que la vue de sa camarade s'était portée sur lui et son cœur fit un bond dans son torse. Ses prunelles oculaires brillaient dans la pénombre, rendant un peu plus ardent son regard déjà enchanteur, presque divin. Le brun aurait pu à ce moment précis oublié jusqu'à son nom cela lui était bien égal. Il n'y avait plus que ces deux petits orifices à la couleur exquise. Plus rien ne comptait. Le temps venait de s'arrêter.

Mais, malencontreusement, sa léthargie pour ces bleus marins prit fin lorsqu'Erza ordonna :

- Il faut retourner à la caverne. Lucy et Natsu sont seuls et s'ils se font attaquer, ils risquent d'avoir des difficultés. Ne t'inquiète pas Juvia, je suis sûre que c'est momentanée, que ça va passer.

L'aquatique acquiesça sans trop de convictions. Elle devait garder espoir. Son amie avait sans doute raison. Après tout, elle percevait toujours l'essence même de sa magie. Enfouie en elle-même, elle sommeillait attendant des jours meilleurs.

* * *

><p>Après avoir mener à bien la fin de la mission sans trop de grabuges, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia et Gajeel décidèrent de rentrer au plus vite à la guilde afin que la bleuté puisse consulter au plus tôt Polyussica. Tous étaient très inquiets car pendant le reste de la quête, les pouvoirs de l'élémentaire ne s'étaient toujours pas manifestés, ce qui devenait préoccupant. Qui plus est, ils avaient à nouveau été encerclés à la sortie des montagnes reliant Fiore à Seven. Un rude combat s'en était suivi. Lucy avait été touchés par une salve d'éclair tout comme Juvia quelques jours plus tôt. Gray avait également subi quelques dommages pour avoir été distrait. La femme qui hantait ses nuits s'était retrouvée entourée de trois hommes alors que celle-ci se tenait fermement devant la princesse, une épée à la main. Elle avait exigé de la reine des fées une arme pour être capable de se défendre. La rousse avait approuvé la demande. La femme pluie avait alors lutté avec force et courage contre ses opposants, mais l'escrime n'étant pas son activité principale, elle avait eu du mal à s'en sortir. Le magicien de glace avait alors tenté une percée désespérée par la rejoindre et avait érigé un mur de glace alors qu'elle posait un genou à terre désarmé par l'un de ses assaillants, le poignet blessé. En quelques enjambées et en effectuant un superbe saut, il avait été capable de se mettre devant elle, faisant de son corps un bouclier. Il n'avait pas comprit l'adrénaline qui l'avait stimulé mais, la voir aux portes de la mort avait éveillé en lui une force insoupçonnée. Le ténébreux avait abattu ses adversaires en usant du pouvoir de son père. Ses amis avaient également réussi à anéantir la guilde clandestine. Hisui avait finalement pu rejoindre son bien-aimé le prince Friedrich à l'endroit convenu. Les mages avaient pu ressentir l'ancienneté des lieux. Les murs imbibaient la magie depuis des décennies. A leur arrivée, un groupe les attendait, tous encapuchonné. Fairy Tail avait alors craint une menace mais la princesse et un homme en face avait chacun montré un médaillon en signe de distinction. Les bijoux s'étaient éclairés en étant en contact. La future gouvernante du royaume avait alors sauté dans les bras de son amant et tout deux avait ensuite regagné le temple de la frontière.<p>

Une fois la récompense en poche et après avoir reçu des éloges, nos chers petits mages avaient regagné la ville paisible de Magnolia situé en bord de mer où il faisait bon vivre. Conformément à sa réputation, la cité était bondée de monde dans les ruelles. Les villageois respiraient la joie de vivre et beaucoup de passants les avaient salués de la main. Il n'y avait plus de doute quant à leur notoriété déjà plus que bien ancré. Des éclats de rire réchauffaient leurs âmes fatiguées. On leur avait même offert une cagette de pomme au détour d'un marché.

Ainsi, Gajeel, la caissette dans les mains, marchait tout en mâchouillant pensivement le trognon d'un fruit. Natsu devant lui, les bras derrière la tête discutait joyeusement avec Lucy de ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur après-midi. La constellationniste, bien remise de ses blessures, parlait d'aller pêcher avec eux. Erza tirait son habituelle charrette remplie de valises, tout en lançant des sourires sincères aux paysans qui les saluaient. Juvia, quant à elle, les prunelles rivées sur le sol dallé, avait les mains posées l'une sur l'autre devant elle. La jeune femme marchait avec indifférence, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui se passait. Son cerveau en ébullition, elle cherchait en vain un moyen d'expliquer sa panne. Gray, fermant la marche, fixait délibérément le dos de la bleue, les mains dans son pantalon, l'air bougon. Il n'osait pas l'avouer, mais savoir son amie sans magie l'effrayait un peu. Est-ce que c'était Keith qui avait été à l'origine de cette tragédie ? Si elle ne retrouvait pas ses pouvoirs, que lui arriverait-il ? Le maître la garderait-il ? Serait-elle cantonnée comme Kinana à servir des bières dans le hall de la guilde ? L'idée d'un Macao ou d'un Wakaba qui la reluque sans cesse, tentant de lui toucher les fesses lorsqu'ils étaient trop bourrés, le révulsait. Certains de ses compagnons pouvaient se montrer très pervers à certains moments. S'il était dans les parages, il ne donnerait pas cher de leur vie.

- Nous sommes de retour ! hurla Natsu en levant son poing fièrement.

Gray et Juvia stoppèrent toute conversation intérieure et relevèrent leurs mirettes. Dans la grande salle, qui faisait office de hall, des mages de Fairy Tail bavardaient joyeusement tout en mangeant, buvant ou jouant. Le rose tel le diable en personne, se rua parmi les tables pour aller dire bonjour à certains camarades. Happy lui s'élança vers la petite exceed blanche attablée avec sa maitresse qui se faisait tiré les cartes par Kana. Lucy soupira du manque de délicatesse du dragon de feu et prit congé de ses amis pour le rejoindre. Celui-ci se goinfrant déjà dans l'assiette de Roméo qui avide des histoires de son ainée, le fixait avec adoration. Les quatre compagnons de voyage restant, ajouté de Lily, s'orientèrent vers le bar où Mirajane, comme à son habitude, servait ses hôtes avec un infini sourire. Le maître était au comptoir parlant à une personne que Gajeel ne reconnut que trop bien. Oubliant tout savoir vivre, il se précipita sur l'individu et lui empoigna le col de sa robe en la soulevant de terre et en la secouant férocement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait vieille peau ?!

Tous les regards se braquèrent vers lui instantanément et les bavardages incessants cessèrent par la même occasion. Tous retinrent leur souffle, en découvrant le chasseur tenir la pauvre Polyussica, qui étouffait. Ses yeux horrifiés se portèrent sur son agresseur. Le maître, le nez rougit par l'alcool se redressa de sa chaise en titubant.

- Gajeel, mais qu'est-ce qui te de prend ?

- Cette bonne femme a jeté un sort à Juvia ! Elle croyait s'en sortir sans pépin peut-être ! hurla le brun en secouant la malheureuse.

- Ça suffit, lâche là ! ordonna Titania en matérialisant une arme.

- Calme-toi ! fit Gray en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Tu me cherches toi aussi le pervers ! fit le balafré en se retournant vers le maître de glace en lui présentant son poing libre.

- Gajeel-kun arrête !

Juvia s'était élancée sur le dragon et avait saisit avec force son bras qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine. Son intervention eut pour effet d'apaiser momentanément la colère de son ami. Il la dévisagea avec véhémence avant de relâcher la guérisseuse qui toussota pour reprendre une goulée d'air. Vexé et humilié, Gajeel se dégagea sans ménagement de l'aquatique qu'il envoya valser contre une table. La jeune femme perdit l'équilibre et se vautra contre le meuble en bois en poussant une plainte sourde. S'en suivit d'un coup de poing à l'intention de Gray, qui trop préoccupé de voir la néréide tomber, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Le brun se mangea avec succès le poing d'acier de son ami et il sentit quelque chose se craquer, se briser. Il tomba à la renverse en se tenant le nez qui pissait déjà le sang. Celui-ci lança un regard noir à son compagnon de voyage.

- Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ?! s'énerva le nudiste.

- Tu vas voir le malade ce qu'il va faire !

L'ex Phantom saisit le taciturne par la veste et le souleva. Gray ne comptait pas se laisser faire, il joignit ses deux mains près à utiliser un sort, l'atmosphère autour de lui chutant de plusieurs degrés. Juvia, voyant l'ire de ses compagnons, se releva en chancelant et attrapa par la taille son meilleur ami.

- Arrête ! Ne touche pas Gray-sama !

- Alors c'est tout ce qui te préoccupe ! Ce type plutôt que ta magie ! fit le concerné en jetant un regard aigu à la bleuté.

Celle-ci ne dit rien et affronta bravement son courroux. Il était vraiment effrayant. Ses traits déformés par la colère et ses yeux rouges illuminés lui donnaient des airs de tueur fou. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Rien n'avait laissé prévoir que Gajeel péterait littéralement une durite. Pourquoi tant d'amertume envers son amoureux ? Même Lily complètement abasourdit n'osait bouger tant son acolyte faisait peur.

Finalement, la petite Lévy décida à son tour d'intervenir. Elle se démarqua de la foule, qui bien trop choquée n'avait pas osé broncher. Les disputes étaient le lot quotidien de la guilde mais jamais d'une telle ampleur. Cela restait toujours amical. Mais pas cette fois. Le malaise environnant avait quelque chose de malsain. Des secrets que l'on garde et qui nous détruisent.

La mage des mots, les mains sur les hanches, dévisagea son bien-aimé sèchement :

- Gajeel, ça suffit maintenant !

La voix de la petite intellectuelle eut tôt fait de soulager le cœur meurtri du dévoreur de fer. Il lâcha Gray que Juvia rattrapa dans ses bras frêles et tourna les talons en poussant un juron.

- Fais ce que tu veux ! Moi je me casse…

Le chasseur partit à grandes enjambées vers la sortie et referma avec fracas la porte. Celle-ci explosa sous la puissance du coup et des morceaux de bois volèrent dans tous les sens comme des projectiles. La néréide à genoux avec un Gray assit et étourdit, posa les bras et sa tête sur celle de son amoureux pour le protéger. Une fois le vacarme éteint, un silence de plomb inonda la salle. Lévy lança un regard triste à Juvia avant de partir en courant rejoindre son ancien ennemi.

Finalement, ce fut le maître qui finit par prendre la parole après tant de tumulte.

- Et bien, et bien…On dirait que vous avez des choses à me raconter.

- Toutes mes excuses, fit Erza en se penchant en signe de soumission. La mission a été longue et éprouvante.

- Je comprends.

- Tu ferais bien d'apprendre la politesse à tes morveux, rétorqua la guérisseuse qui n'avait plus bronché depuis le début de son agression.

- C'est de la faute de Juvia, bredouilla la bleue en se redressant.

La mage d'eau s'élança vers leur père adoptif et prit place à côté de Titania, s'inclinant à son tour bien bas.

- Juvia est désolée. Gajeel-kun est préoccupé. C'est à cause de Juvia.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous ? vous semblez tous à cran. Il a mentionné ta magie si je me rappelle bien.

L'aquatique ne dit rien et tressaillit. Elle avait peur d'avouer sa perte de pouvoirs. En soupirant, le nudiste se redressa en claudiquant, étourdit par le coup de l'autre imbécile, tout en se tenant le nez.

- Juvia a perdu sa magie.

- Quoi ? fit Mira alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui avec un tissu humide.

- On a été attaqué à plusieurs reprises pendant la traversée et Juvia n'a pas été en mesure de se défendre, expliqua la reine des fées.

- Cela t'arrive souvent ? demanda le vieux sidéré.

- C'est la première fois, bredouilla l'élémentaire. Juvia ne comprend pas. Elle sent sa magie mais n'arrive pas à en user.

- Je ne suis pas trop étonnée, rétorqua la rose près de Macarov. Viens avec moi.

Polyussica attrapa sauvagement le poignet de la nymphe et la tira à sa suite. Elle l'entraina sans ménagement vers l'escalier pour rejoindre l'infirmerie. La malheureuse la suivit avec peinse manquant à plusieurs reprises de trébucher. Les autres les regardèrent s'éloigner sans rien dire. Personne ne comprenait la soudaine réaction de leur ermite. Chacun de dévisagea tour à tour tenant de trouver une réponse dans le regard de l'autre.

* * *

><p>Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, la guérisseuse verrouilla la porte et se tourna vers la bleuté qui se mit à trembler. Elle n'aimait pas la perspective de se retrouver seule avec elle. Cette femme lui faisait peur avec ses petits yeux et son chignon sévère. L'ex membre de la guilde lui ordonna de s'asseoir et la fille de l'eau obéit sans rechigner.<p>

- Bien je pense qu'il est temps que tu me dises ce que tu as réellement vécu lors de ton combat contre Keith.

- Vous le savez déjà. Juvia est entrée dans le corps du nécromancien et l'a fait exploser.

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle de ce que ressent ton âme.

Juvia ne dit rien et se contenta de baisser les yeux tristement. Elle ne voulait pas se remémorer ce passage alors qu'elle faisait tout pour l'oublier. Lui dire l'horreur qu'elle avait vécu et le remord qui la rongeait était trop pour elle. Certes, elle devait aller de l'avant mais elle vivrait à jamais avec ce poids sur la conscience. La doctoresse poussa un long soupir, puis saisit un tabouret qu'elle tira pour le mener près de sa patiente. Elle s'assit dessus et croisa les bras avec la ferme intention de ne pas lâcher la miséreuse. Celle-ci croisa alors les iris de sa compagne et frémit. Si, elle voulait sortir de cette pièce au plus vite, il n'y avait qu'une solution. Dire la vérité. L'entière vérité. Le chagrin envahit son cœur et du bout des lèvres, elle commença son récit.


	11. Regrets ?

**Chapitre 11**** : Regrets ?**

- Elles en mettent du temps, s'impatienta le nudiste en faisant les cents pas devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Calme toi, Polyussica est sans doute en train de l'examiner, tenta de le rassurer le mannequin.

Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, Macarov, Wendy, Charuru, Lilly et Gray attendaient déjà depuis près d'une heure devant la pièce spécialement conçue pour que les mages puissent se reposer après leur retour de mission. Le couloir aux murs d'un jaune criard et au parquet en bois vernis était plongé dans le silence. Seul résonnait en écho les incessantes traversées du brun. Le maître faisait le pied de grue devant l'entrée afin que personne ne dérange les deux femmes à l'intérieur. Assis, les yeux clos et les bras croisés sur son bâton, il semblait méditer. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait tant son visage était impassible. Erza, postée devant la fenêtre à carreaux, regardait avec indifférence le paysage extérieur en se tenant fièrement. Lucy, muette, était assise à même le sol avec la démone, la dragonne slayer et les deux exceed. Appuyé contre le mur, elle contemplait le plafond où une araignée s'attelait à construire un piège pour ses proies. Natsu quant à lui n'avait pas pris part à la petite assemblée et était parti peu après la sortie de Lévy. Il avait mentionné le fait qu'il allait ramener le tas de ferraille afin que celui-ci s'excuse de son manque de tact envers sa meilleure amie. C'était la première fois que le ton montait entre ces deux là et cela avait déconcerté la plupart des présents. La femme pluie était toujours très discrète si ce n'est lorsque son amoureux était dans les parages où elle se faisait plus bruyante. Et là, il y avait eu du grand spectacle avec en prime de la casse.

Gray, dans un premier temps, avait tenté de rester de marbre face à la situation. Wendy l'avait soigné depuis longtemps de son nez éclaté. Peu à peu, sa patience avait été rongée par la nervosité. Il ne supportait plus d'attendre. Il voulait savoir, avoir des réponses. Alors, le jeune homme s'était mis à arpenter le couloir de gauche à droite pour tenter de se calmer. Bientôt, il serait possible de passer à travers le plancher tant il l'avait briqué avec ses allées et venues. D'ailleurs, la blonde très proche de lui, soupira lorsqu'il refit un tour. Il lui filait le tournis mais s'était retenue de l'engueuler car crier ne résoudrait rien. Malgré les apparences trompeuses, la constellationniste connaissait son compagnon pour avoir très souvent fait équipe avec. Soucieux, il l'était vraiment même si cela concernait Juvia.

Macarov rouvrit ses paupières closes et dévisagea amèrement son enfant.

- Calme-toi, cela ne devrait plus être long.

Alors que l'exhibitionniste allait répliquer, des pas précipités attirèrent leur attention et Lévy déboula dans le passage suivi des deux chasseurs sortis un peu plus tôt. Le sculpteur de glace en voyant le metalleux sentit la colère remonter en lui comme une fusée au décollage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là lui ?!

- Gray, ne commence pas, Gajeel est venu pour s'excuser, rétorqua sévèrement la mage aux mots.

- S'excuser ? railla l'autre. Parce qu'il sait peut-être ce que cela veut dire ?!

- Gray ! menaça Erza.

L'ex Phantom snoba superbement la réplique du pervers et se posta près du maître, le dos appuyé sur le mur et les bras croisés. Le fils de Silver s'avança pour le provoquer mais Titania s'interposa et posa une main sur son torse pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Une nouvelle bagarre n'était pas nécessaire. Il y avait suffisamment de soucis comme ça. La rouquine lui fit non de la tête et le ténébreux lui lança un regard noir avant de se détourner en grommelant son indignation. Il ne comprenait pas que personne ne réagisse face au cinéma qu'avait causé le rockeur un peu plus tôt. La guilde était sans dessus dessous par sa faute.

- Des nouvelles ?

- Non, nous attendons toujours le verdict.

Sur ces mots et comme s'ils avaient été entendus, la porte s'ouvrit en couina sombrement. Polyussica apparut dans leur champ de vision et referma l'accès à la salle. Les traits détendus, il était impossible de discerner la moindre émotion. Le disciple d'Ul en entendant le grincement avait interrompu son nouveau voyage et s'approcha de la guérisseuse précipitamment. La représentante de Fairy Tail et les autres se relevèrent d'un même mouvement et époussetèrent leurs vêtements. L'inquiétude se peignait sur leur figure ravagée. Le maître, en chef tout puissant qu'il était, demanda à sa vielle compagne.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle est un peu secouée mais ça va.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Est-ce qu'elle va pouvoir recouvrer ses pouvoirs ? demanda Erza.

- Si elle fait un travail sur elle-même, elle pourra récupérer sa magie. Après tout, elle l'a toujours en elle.

- Vous entendez quoi par faire un travail sur elle-même ? rétorqua Gajeel en faisant un pas en avant menaçant.

- Si c'est pour que tu me ressautes à la gorge primate metalleux, je préfère ne rien dire.

- Excusez-le Polyussica, Gajeel et Juvia sont très proches et cela ne lui plait pas de la voir ainsi, plaida la Shadow Gears.

- Tu peux nous en dire plus ? demanda le vieux en omettant l'insulte.

- Cette fille a vécu un traumatisme c'est ce qui bloque sa magie. Elle a peur de l'utiliser. Elle pense qu'elle fait du mal avec. Je lui ai donné un sédatif pour la calmer car elle s'est mise à pleurer. Ce qu'il lui faut c'est du repos et du soutien.

Les mages sursautèrent à cet instant précis. Quelque chose venait d'éclater en plusieurs morceaux et se rependaient sur le sol avec fracas. A l'unisson, ils se tournèrent vers Gray. Celui-ci, dos à eux, venait de briser le mur en le cognant de son poing droit. Du sang coagulait entre ses doigts pour terminer sa course sur son coude. Des morceaux de plâtre étaient répandus au sol et sur ses chairs à vifs. Ils l'entendirent retenir un cri, les dents serrés. Aucun ne pouvait percevoir sa tête mais ils ne doutaient de son état d'esprit.

A l'instant même où il avait entendu le diagnostic de la guérisseuse, l'effroi et la fureur l'avait envahi en à peine un quart de seconde comme un seau d'eau glacé que l'on jette à la figure. Il aurait dû se douter du pourquoi du comment. Son père voilà le problème ! Une trace indélébile. Ne pourrait-il donc jamais passer à autre chose ?! Faudrait-il toujours quelque chose pour le freiner ? Il avait pourtant décidé de poursuivre sa vie sans trop y songer. Et à nouveau ce cauchemar revenait le hanter. Inutile, voilà ce qu'il était. Un être incapable de réconforter qui que se soit.

- Est-ce que je peux aller la voir ? fit la voix lointaine du dragon slayer.

A ces mots le mage de glace reprit ses esprits. Il se retourna promptement vers ses compagnons d'arme. Macarov hochait la tête en signe d'approbation. Sans demander son reste, le dragon ouvrit la porte et Lily s'engouffra avec lui dans la pièce. Froissé que l'ex Phantom ait le privilège de la voir avant les autres, Gray fonça vers les escaliers d'un pas rapide sans rendre de compte. Il avait besoin de se défouler, d'évacuer tous ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

* * *

><p>On frappa à la porte de sa chambre et Juvia ordonna d'entrer. A sa grande surprise, un homme assez baraqué passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement suivi d'un petit chat noir qui volait au-dessus de son crâne.<p>

- On peut entrer ?

- Bien sûr.

Gajeel découvrit ses crocs, ravi de la réponse. Avec enthousiasme, il ouvrit en grand la porte pour faire entrer son corps massif. Lily fila droit vers le lit de l'aquatique et prit place à côté de celle-ci. La néréide répondit au sourire chaleureux qu'affichait l'exceed puis posa ses iris sombres sur son ami. L'homme s'assit sur le tabouret qu'occupait un peu plus tôt l'ermite et croisa le regard intrigué de la jeune femme.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Ça va. Pourquoi Gajeel-kun est-il ici ? Je croyais qu'il était énervé contre Juvia.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi…soupira le concerné, gêné en détournant sa vue. C'est juste que j'ai pété un câble. Te voir si démuni ça m'a mis hors de moi. Tu ne laisses rien transparaître, t'encaisses et cet abruti des neiges en a rien à foutre !

- Si Gajeel-kun est venu pour se disputer à propos de Gray-sama, il peut repartir, rétorqua la bleue sèchement, vexée.

- T'excite pas, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Mais, avoues quand même que ta panne est liée à lui ?

La nymphe ne dit rien bien trop affligée. Son compagnon avait compris sans mot ce qu'elle-même avait refusé de voir. Serrant ses mains sur son drap, elle hocha légèrement la tête en signe de consentement. Le dragon en guise de réponse poussa un juron en se renfrognant et la sirène le toisa avec raideur. Néanmoins, son camarade ne le laissa pas intimidé par ces mirettes provocatrices et soutint son regard. Cela lui rappelait l'époque où Juvia était entrée dans sa vie. Une brebis égarée au milieu des loups. Jamais il n'oublierait leur tout premier échange. Pour détendre l'atmosphère tendue à craquer, le mage décida de continuer son petit jeu.

- Je le savais. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Tu veux que j'aille y casser la gueule encore une fois ? Ça je peux le faire sans problème ! fit l'autre avec un sourire sadique.

- Gajeel-kun ! sermonna l'élémentaire outrée.

- Je plaisante. C'était juste pour voir comment tu allais réagir.

L'exceed et son maître se mirent à rire avec cette sonorité si particulière et si familière à la jeune femme. Cela lui raviva son cœur blessé. Elle-même finit par sourire avant d'éclater de rire, ce qui désarçonna ses compagnons qui la contemplèrent avec de grands yeux ahuris. La femme se frotta le coin des cils pour essuyer ses larmes de joie qui s'étaient mise à couler d'elles-mêmes.

- Désolé, mais Juvia était si nerveuse à l'idée de s'être disputée avec Gajeel-kun. Cela fait du bien de voir que c'est toujours pareil.

- Juv' tu sais très bien que tu ne me perdras jamais. Ton amitié est importante pour moi.

- Mais il y a Lévy-chan…

- C'est différent, c'est tout. Tu restes ma première amie, celle que je connais depuis combien déjà ?

- Cela va faire 5 ans.

- Tu vois ! Ce n'est pas comparable. Ecoutes, je sais qu'en ce moment, ça ne va pas fort pour toi. T'as vécu de terribles moments. Tartaros, le père de Gray et tout ça, ça fait beaucoup à encaisser pour une seule personne. Alors, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler. Tu veux hurler, hurles ! Tu veux pleurer, pleures. Tu veux rire, fais-le, mais ne garde pas tout pour toi. Si tu savais combien ça me fous les glandes de te voir ainsi !

- Rendez-moi mon Gajeel-kun, pouffa la bleuté en essuyant à nouveaux ses iris émue par le dialogue de son protagoniste.

Le chasseur fit alors semblant de faire la moue avant d'exploser de rire tant le visage de son amie lui faisait plaisir. Elle souriait. Un sourire qu'il n'avait plus pu constater depuis des semaines. Une éternité pour lui. Il lui allait si bien. A leur rencontre, il l'avait trouvé si fragile qu'il pensait qu'elle pouvait se briser rien qu'en tombant. Pourtant, cette jeune femme était toujours là, avec lui, dans les bons moments, comme dans les pires. Il y avait entre eux ce lien indestructible. Une amitié sans aucune limite et bien au-delà. Ce n'était pas que sa meilleure amie, mais sa sœur de cœur et il ferait tout pour son bonheur. Oh oui, elle serait heureuse se jura le balafré. Si ce n'était pas avec Gray, qu'importe ! Le metalleux se chargerait de le remettre à sa place s'il lui faisait du mal. Personne n'avait le droit de faire pleurer cette ravissante créature qui ne demandait qu'à être aimé.

* * *

><p>Après avoir erré des heures sans savoir où aller, le maître glaçon décida de ne pas rentrer de suite chez lui. Il voulait faire un saut à Fairy Tail avant, pour prendre des nouvelles de Juvia. A peine devant la bâtisse, le mage avait pu apercevoir la pièce de l'infirmerie éclairée. En regardant de plus près, le brun avait constaté que la sirène était toujours présente et discutait vivement avec Erza et Wendy tout en grignotant la nourriture que ses amies lui avait apportée. La voir si radieuse avec les autres et non pas avec lui, avait de nouveau accru son malaise et sa rage. Un pincement au cœur. Il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Cette enchanteresse méritait mieux que lui, imbu de sa propre personne. Ainsi, alors qu'il s'en retournait pour rentrer à son appartement, il aperçut Kana au détour d'une rue, qui pour une fois semblait sobre ou presque au vue de sa démarche certaine. Vêtue d'une robe légère au ton orangé, elle haussa un sourcil en apercevant son amant. Les bras chargés de victuailles, elle était en route pour la demeure de son père.<p>

- Gray ? Tu fais quoi ici à cette heure ? demanda la brunette surprise.

- Rien, viens avec moi !

Sans retenue, il lui attrapa le bras et s'élança dans la ruelle sombre sur sa droite. Pas un mot, pas un regard, juste cette irrépressible envie de tout oublier pendant un laps de temps assez long. Plus de Fairy Tail, de Gray ou même de Juvia. Se focaliser sur autre chose. Taire son cœur. Cette épée de Damoclès sur sa tête était trop dure à supporter. Un dilemme bien trop cornélien. Cette fureur qui le rongeait comme de l'acide allait le rendre fou.

Une fois arrivée chez lui, le nudiste s'était jetée sur la pauvre femme qui dans un premier temps était restée bêtement en plan. Puis comprenant les intentions de son soupirant, elle lui avait donné ce qu'il recherchait. Des baisers à perdre la raison et une nuit plus que chantante.

Gray allongé sur son lit, avait tiré le rideau pour y voir au dehors. Il était épuisé alors que l'aube se levait à peine. Une belle journée s'annonçait sur la ville. Se retournant, il aperçut l'objet de ses pêchés. Il avait encore failli alors qu'il s'était juré de ne plus se laisser aller. Comment en était-il arrivé jusque-là encore une fois ? Ne pensait-il pas à une autre ? Même pendant leurs ébats la bleue s'était insinuée dans son esprit torturé ! Il l'avait vu elle, au lieu de sa compagne du moment ! Cette sombre pensée l'écœurait. Il se dégoutait de lui-même. Un goujat, pas d'autre mot pour le caractériser doublé d'un idiot.

Cherchant son caleçon des yeux, il le trouva étendu parmi les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Avec impatience, il sortit du lit pour l'enfiler quand quelque chose l'effleura. Un frisson parcouru sa chair déchirant son être. Le fils de Silver se retourna vers sa prétendante. Kana, un sourire radieux, le fixait avec des prunelles désireuses.

- Bonjour, beau brun. Où est-ce que tu vas ? Il fait encore si tôt. Viens te recoucher.

- J'ai à faire.

- Pourquoi un ton si froid après cette merveilleuse nuit ? N'est-ce pas toi qui es venu me chercher ?

- C'était une erreur. Il n'y aurait rien dû se passer. Je suis désolé, je dois y aller.

- Tu vas me faire le coup à chaque fois maintenant ? Tu prends et tu t'en vas ?! s'énerva la mage en se redressant.

- N'en parlons plus ! rétorqua sèchement le taciturne en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Maintenant, j'aimerai que tu sortes de chez moi et que tu oublies cette histoire !

- Je ne te reconnais plus. Où est passé le type sans vergogne ? Il y a une autre fille c'est ça ? Tu sais bien que je m'en tape. A moins que tu ne sois amoureux ? railla l'autre.

- Ne me pousse pas à bout Kana. Ma patience à des limites.

- Et la mienne aussi ! Alors vu que tu m'as l'air de mauvais poil, je vais t'accorder ton souhait. Amuse-toi bien tout seul, salut.

Sur ces mots, la fille de Gildartz se releva, attrapa rapidement ses affaires dispersées et sortit dans le couloir simplement en sous-vêtement. Gray referma la porte avec force derrière sa compagne. L'exaspération avait à nouveau pris possession de lui. Appuyé sur le battant, il se laissa lamentablement glissé par terre. Une main devant ses prunes oculaires, il serra les dents :

- Le type de la pire espèce qui soit…

* * *

><p>Juvia fixait le ciel étonnamment bleu pour cette saison. Assise sur une caisse en bois, elle tentait de faire le vide dans son esprit troublé. Polyussica lui avait dit de répéter cet exercice chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Alors, lorsque la guilde devenait trop bruyante pour pratiquer cet entraînement, elle s'éclipsait par la porte de derrière pour aller se réfugier parmi les tonneaux et cagettes vides. Des tables étaient disséminées un peu plus loin, mais elle ne voulait pas s'y rendre car certaines mages avaient décidé de profiter du beau temps.<p>

Les pieds se balançant avec rythme, l'élémentaire avait appuyé ses mains sur le rebord du coffre et fredonnait. Chose qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis bien longtemps ! Une douce brise venait la rafraichir en cette journée plutôt tiède. Cela lui ravivait le cœur. Elle se sentait bien.

Voilà maintenant un mois qu'elle connaissait le véritable problème à son absence de magie et entre temps rien ne lui était revenu. Gajeel en fidèle compagnon s'était excusé pour son agressivité. La bleuté n'avait pu se résoudre à lui faire d'avantage la tête. Elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Ils étaient ensembles depuis le début alors si l'un allait mal l'autre aussi. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient toujours plus ou moins dissimulé la profonde amitié qui les liait. A présent, le masque était tombé. Tout le monde à la guilde connaissait leur lien unique. D'ailleurs, Gray les regardait souvent, l'œil vif. L'aquatique avait même cru y desceller de la rancœur. Mais pourquoi au juste ? Ne lui avait-il pas si souvent répété qu'elle le gonflait ? Alors pourquoi un tel regard perfide ?

La néréide soupira avant se porter son attention sur ses bottes. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser et cela ne l'aidait guère dans sa progression vers la guérison. A nouveau, elle était devenue l'opposé du ténébreux. Cachant ses réels sentiments, elle jouait le rôle de la fille un peu éberluée qui aimait qu'on l'envoi boulet. Pourtant, elle avait une sainte horreur de le voir hausser le ton à son encontre. Mais, au moins cela lui permettait de voir dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait. C'était sa manière de lui changer les idées lorsqu'il se renfermait.

La bleue inspira profondément pour s'imprégner de l'odeur environnante tout en fermant les paupières. Une douce odeur de myrtille titilla son nez délicat. Mirajane leur avait préparé un petit gâteau en cette fin d'après-midi et l'arôme alléchant s'était répandue jusque dans la cour. Juvia salivait déjà à l'idée d'y goûter car la démone était, tout comme elle, très douée en pâtisserie. Il n'y avait pas qu'Erza qui savait apprécier les douceurs et les plaisirs que cela procuraient.

Un homme aux bottes cloutées s'approcha de la femme pluie et s'immobilisa à côté d'elle. Celle-ci sentant cette présence si familière, sourit tout en gardant ses yeux clos.

- Aller, ramène tes fesses, on part dans une heure.

La concernée se retourna en reconnaissant que trop bien cette voix raillarde, mais ne comprenait pas le sens de ses paroles.

- Gajeel-kun ?

Le dragon slayer de fer se dressait devant elle. Son corps imposant était couvert de cicatrices et de peercings. L'homme lui fit un sourire diabolique. Son fidèle exceed posé sur son épaule affichait également un sourire carnassier. Gajeel avait beau être son meilleur ami, Juvia le craignait toutefois. Elle sentit des sueurs froides glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L'individu sourit un peu plus sous l'incompréhension de la céruléenne. Les bras croisés sur son torse bombé, il poussa son rire si caractéristique.

- Gehe !

- Que veux-tu dire par « on part dans une heure » ?

- J'ai pris une mission et le maître l'a validé. Lilly, toi et moi faisons équipe.

- Mais, commença la nymphe sidérée.

- Tu vas rouiller à rester ici ! Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on a escorté la princesse et tu n'as pas fait une seule mission.

- Gejeel-kun sait très bien pourquoi Juvia n'est pas repartie en mission.

- Ouais, je sais, t'as peur d'utiliser ta magie. Mais si tu ne fais rien cela va empirer. T'es une mage alors agit comme telle ! Ne soit pas en retard.

- Celui qui risque de rouiller c'est toi, Juvia elle est faite d'eau ! bouda sa compagne alors que le chasseur faisait demi-tour.

Le dragon slayer à cette remarque eut un rire tonitruant, ce qui attira l'attention de Gray qui venait de revenir de mission avec Wendy. Assit, à une table dehors pour profiter du soleil radieux, il avait entendu l'ensemble de la conversation, mais avait fait mine de ne rien laisser transparaître. Il devait être indifférent. Cependant, le regard aigu de Charuru l'avait transpercé de part en part et il déglutit avec difficulté. La petite exceed avait le don de voir ce que les autres ne voyaient pas. Cela était vraiment très désagréable. Difficile de pouvoir garder un secret avec une telle créature à vos côtés.

L'ondine abdiqua en soupirant à la requête. Elle finit par se lever, remercia Mirajane, qui était en train de servir la dragonne, pour son hospitalité et embrassa Meldy avant de partir vers Fairy Hills. Elle devait encore faire sa valise et se rendre sur la tombe de Silver avant de prendre le train. Son ami ne supportant pas les retards, elle dû donc accélérer la cadence pour que tout soit fin prêt à l'heure du départ. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle partit en courant dans les rues de Magnolia, un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres. Son compagnon avait raison. La vie continuait pour elle… Il ne fallait pas perdre espoir.


	12. Juste une question de confiance

Salut à tous !

Un grand merci pour vos commentaires qui ne font qu'accroître mon envie de partager cette fics avec vous, vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait très plaisir. Ravie que l'amitié entre Gajeel et Juvia vous ait plu, de même que le caractère de Gray (pas toujours évident d'ailleurs à transcrire son ressentiment).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 :<strong> **Juste une question de confiance**

Natsu faisait déjà le tour de la cour de la guilde pour la troisième fois de la soirée à la recherche de son rival depuis toujours : Gray. Le rose avait noté un étrange comportement chez celui-ci. Il était plus colérique que d'ordinaire et encore plus renfermé. Tout semblait le contrarié depuis quelque temps. Un rien l'énervait. Il passait ses journées à gueuler sur le premier venu à la moindre occasion. Même la bleue semblait l'éviter tant il en avait après tout le monde. Pour se défouler, le taciturne déclenchait des bagarres systématiquement. Cette attitude tapait sur le système du fils d'Igneel. Il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas comprendre. La réaction qu'avait eut le mage de glace lors du verdict concernant l'absence de magie de Juvia l'avait ébranlé. Le brun n'avait rien dit se contentant de fuir comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait confronter à son passé ou à un choix difficile. Le dragon slayer voulait mettre les choses au clair. Il en avait plus que marre de cette ambiance pour ainsi dire de merde lorsqu'il partait en mission avec son compagnon. Que de sombres pensées s'échappaient du cerveau de l'autre et leurs missions finissaient toujours mal. Lucy avait fait part un soir à Natsu de ses inquiétudes et par conséquent, notre cher mangeur de feu avait décidé d'aller retrouver son ami et lui sortir les vers du nez s'il le fallait, bien qu'au fond il n'espérait pas devoir en arriver là.

Profitant du départ de la néréide, c'était l'occasion rêvé pour essayer d'en discuter avec son camarade. Celui-ci ne se refermerait peut-être pas comme une huitre si elle n'était pas dans les parages. Les regards qu'ils échangeaient brièvement en disaient long sur leur mal-être respectif et leur gêne vis-à-vis de l'autre. Voilà donc les raisons pour lesquelles le chasseur arpentait la guilde comme une âme en peine. Il n'en pouvait plus de le chercher partout et ne rêvait que d'une chose, aller se pieuter. Perdant patience de ne le trouver nulle part, le magicien décida d'aller chez la constellationniste, Happy et elle ayant quitté Fairy Tail un peu plus tôt.

La vision dans le vague, il déambula dans les rues désertes à cette heure tardive, l'esprit ailleurs. Pour se rendre chez la mage aux clés, il devait sillonner une longue avenue au bord du fleuve. Connaissant Magnolia comme sa poche pour y être depuis de nombreuses années à présent, il bifurqua sur sa gauche au détour du pâtissier préféré d'Erza, sachant qu'il pourrait rattraper la rue principale par ce raccourci. Alors que le chalumeau faisait son fameux détour en bougonnant, il percuta quelque chose de son épaule droite. Se retournant promptement pour gueuler comme un attardé sur le passant, il découvrit celui qu'il avait cherché durant des heures. Le hasard faisait bien les choses parfois. Le nudiste en véritable être insensible se tourna prestement sentant une concentration sur lui et lança un regard noir à son gêneur. En apercevant son ami, il s'emporta :

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu marches, espèce de brasier ambulant !

- Parles pour toi sale esquimau sur pattes ! Et puis d'ailleurs d'où tu sors comme ça ?

- Je t'en pose des questions moi ?!

- Ça fait des heures que je te cherche le glaçon alors parle-moi sur un autre ton !

- Et bien, moi pas, j'étais très bien jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur toi.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère, railla l'allumette. Tu te sens bien ?! Non mais tu t'es vu à jouer le type encore plus énigmatique et bourru que jamais !

- Et alors, si ça te gêne, t'as qu'à passer ton chemin !

- Je le voudrais bien mais malheureusement je ne peux pas. Lucy m'a confié une mission.

- Ah ouais, sans blague ? Laquelle ?

- Te parler espèce de débile, alors maintenant suis-moi ou alors je te mets une raclée !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai peur ! ricana l'autre.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets ?! s'énerva son interlocuteur. Ne m'oblige pas, sérieux mec !

Au vue des iris persistants du dragon slayer, le maître de glace constata que celui-ci était réellement posé. Pas de divagations. Cela était si rare venant de sa part, lui le garçon irréfléchi et immature. Pourquoi un regard si inquisiteur, si perturbant ? Que cherchait-il au juste ? Gray avait l'air d'être un idiot à se faire reluquer de la sorte. L'homme se foutait pas mal de ce que son camarade pouvait lui dire. La situation s'annonçait houleuse, chacun dévisageant l'autre en chien de faïence. Ils ne se supportaient pas mutuellement. Bien que le solitaire ait du mal à le reconnaître, il considérait le dragon comme son plus proche allié. N'avait pas vaincu Mard Geer grâce à lui ? Tant de moments partagés ensembles et pourtant si éloignés, si différents, si opposés.

- Bon tu compte rester planté là encore combien de temps ? Tu me suis ? ordonna le garçon à la chevelure malabar en faisant signe de la main de se diriger vers la rue d'où il était sorti.

Le fils de Silver soupira d'exaspération ne supportant cet air autoritaire. Néanmoins, il suivi son acolyte sans ajouter un mot. En silence, les deux hommes se rendirent au parc de la porte du sud. L'endroit était assez calme. Pas très étonnant quand on regardait l'horloge de la mairie face au jardin qui affichait 22h30. Plonger dans la pénombre, où seul un réverbère alentour illuminait faiblement les lieux, le brun s'appuya sur le dos d'un banc pendant que l'autre prenait place à ses cotés. Ses prunes rivées sur le chemin de terre qui s'enfonçait plus profondément dans le bois, le disciple d'Ul attendit que son compagnon prenne la parole le premier.

Natsu, calme, leva ses mirettes aux cieux et contempla ce paysage enchanteur qui lui rappelait la magie de Lucy. Un sourire, dévoila ses canines aiguisées. Par où commencer ? Le dragon ne le savait pas réellement. La constellationniste lui avait demandé de trouver leur ami et de voir ce qui clochait avec lui. Mais, comment l'aborder sans que celui-ci ne se froisse. Il maudit la jeune femme pour ses idées parfois incongrues. Elle aurait pu y aller elle-même au lieu qu'il joue les émissaires. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui saurait le convaincre.

- Si tu comptes ne rien dire, je me tire, fit le naturiste en amorçant un pas pour regagner l'entrée de l'enclos.

- Juvia, répliqua simplement l'autre d'une voix neutre.

Le ténébreux suspendit son geste, comme figé dans le temps. L'espace d'une seconde son cœur avait cessé de battre. Un simple mot. Un prénom de ce qu'il y a de plus banal lui avait mit les entrailles à l'envers. Son sang arrêta de couler dans ses veines et le remord l'envahit comme l'eau d'un barrage qui cède. Tout aussi violent. Tout aussi injustement. Avec difficulté, le mage se braqua vers son adversaire. La neutralité, voilà le comportement à adopter. Faire comme si cela lui était bien égal. Visage impassible. Un masque qu'il se devait de toujours porter. Pas de lueur flamboyante dans le regard. Juste de l'insensibilité.

- Quoi Juvia ? fit-il avec désinvolture bien que sa voix ait légèrement tremblée sur la dernière syllabe.

- C'est à cause d'elle, si t'es comme ça ?

- Comme ça quoi ? rétorqua l'ice devil slayer un brin irrité.

- Désintéressé et déshumanisé.

- Que de mots savants sortant de ta bouche, ironisa le concerné.

- Arrête tes simagrées Gray. C'est quoi le souci ? T'as beau dire ou faire, avec Lucy et Erza on a vu ton comportement dans le couloir. T'as pété un mur ! Ne dis pas que tu ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne te croirais pas.

- C'est mes affaires.

- Je ne pense pas, non. On est tous dans le même bateau. T'es un mage de Fairy Tail et on forme une famille plus ou moins unie. Alors quand l'un de nous ne va pas bien, les autres se doivent de lui venir en aide.

- Parce que quelqu'un l'a regardé elle quand elle sombrait, fit son camarade d'une voix caverneuse et lointaine.

Natsu dévisagea son compagnon, ne comprenant pas le sens de ses paroles. De qui parlait-il ? A quoi voulait-il en venir au juste ? Pourquoi sa voix avait-elle été tremblante, hésitante ? Ces prunelles rivées au sol, il semblait anéanti par le chagrin. Que cachait-il ? Quelle souffrance se cachait derrière tout ça ? Un mal de crâne le prit tant il réfléchissait. Il préférait l'action aux grands mots. Trop de questions s'emmêlaient pour son petit cerveau étriqué.

De son côté, le maître des monts enneigés n'en menait pas large. Il avait sans le vouloir dévoilé l'objet de sa hantise. Sa langue avait parlé avant même qu'il ait pris la peine de songer à la question. Comment se dépatouiller après ce qu'il avait implicitement avoué ? N'allait-il pas bafouiller pour se rattraper ? Devait-il se confier ? Quelle ironie du sort que se soit avec son rival. Celui-ci était un crétin doublé d'un badaud.

Finalement, le rose, choqué en comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer, se ressaisit et demanda le plus sérieusement du monde :

- T'as dis quoi là ?

- Rien, fit l'autre en retenant une injure contre lui-même.

- J'ai peut-être l'air con mais je ne suis pas sourd. Tu parlais de qui là ? De Juvia ?

L'ex ami de Lyon ne dit rien et se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec désinvolture. Comment Natsu qui ne voyait d'ordinaire rien avait-il pu le cerner à ce point ? Le mettre à nu avec tant de force. Lui le solitaire qui restait toujours de marbre à la moindre situation. Percé à jour, sa carapace était en train de se briser. Lentement mais sûrement, chaque parcelle de son être tombait en ruine tel un château de cartes qui s'effondre. Le jeune homme ferma les paupières pour tenter de contrôler au mieux ses émotions qui risquaient de le trahir. Ne pas montrer de culpabilité. Rester serein.

- Tu ne dis rien, c'est que j'ai vu juste. Pourquoi tu dis que personne n'a rien fait quand elle sombrait ?

- Pour rien, laisse tomber.

- Non, tu ne te défileras pas une nouvelle fois, fit le rose en empoignant son camarade par le bras alors qu'il tentait de décamper. C'est quoi votre souci à vous deux à la fin ! Juvia perd sa magie et toi tu sais pourquoi et tu fais rien.

- Lâche-moi avec ça, je ne veux pas en parler, dit le mage d'une voix glaciale.

- T'es borné quand tu t'y mets ! Bordel, Gray parle ! Je te jure que si tu ne le fais pas, je te démolis.

L'exhibitionniste lança un coup d'œil en direction du dragon qui le toisait avec fougue. Ses yeux verts étaient si lumineux, emplis de colère et d'une force indescriptible. La force de Natsu. Cet espoir qui lui permettait d'accomplir tous ces exploits. L'homme ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il enviait son ami pour cette franchise qu'il avait dans le regard et cette clairvoyance. Pas de doute quant au fait qu'il était l'un des meilleurs de la guilde. Un craquement raisonna en écho dans son fort intérieur. L'armure qu'il portait se brisait. Plus rien ne pouvait empêcher cette érosion. Baissant la tête honteusement, il finit par dire du bout des lèvres.

- C'est mon père le souci…

- J'ai pas bien compris, t'as dis…

- Mon père ! beugla l'autre en affrontant fièrement la vue de son comparse. Voilà le problème de Juvia ! C'est ma faute !

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Déjà calme-toi et…

- Que je me calme ?! coupa le nudiste. C'est toi qui as voulu savoir ! Alors très bien, je vais te dire ! Juvia se sent responsable de la mort de mon père ! Pour avoir anéanti Keith et l'avoir fait disparaître ! Elle a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours mais ça personne ne le sait ! Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, elle ne serait plus là ! J'ai même bien cru ne pas réussir à la retenir ! Je lui ai dis que je ne la tenais pas pour responsable ! Qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle devait faire ! Et voilà que sa magie la lâche à cause de cette putain de guilde Tartaros ! J'en ai ma claque de tout ce merdier !

Fou de rage, le jeune homme haletait comme un bœuf en fixant avec véhémence le chasseur. Le miroir venait de se briser. Toute une vie construite autour d'une épaisse muraille impénétrable venait d'exploser en éclats. Des lambeaux, voilà ce qu'il restait. Comment recoller les morceaux ? Pourrait-il de nouveau regarder son ami sans avoir honte de son attitude ? Odieux et égoïste étaient des noms qui lui collaient parfaitement à la peau. Alors que le naturiste allait continuer par une nouvelle salve d'atrocité, il constata les prunelles de son rival. Yeux et bouche grands ouverts, il fixait avec ahurissement celui qu'il considérait comme son égal. Jamais depuis qu'ils se côtoyaient, le fils d'Igneel n'avait vu l'autre perdre son sang froid à ce point. Ses traits étaient déformés par la colère et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il tremblait. Une chose plutôt surprenant pour un magicien de glace. De la frustration à l'état brut qui se déversait comme un torrent de lave. Un volcan qui implose de l'intérieur. Une fatalité prédéterminée ! Tout se savait, surtout à Fairy Tail.

Natsu ne savait plus quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Alors, nerveusement, il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du ténébreux qui le fixa avec rancœur. A cause de lui, il avait craqué. A cause de lui, tout était dit. Qu'il le détestait en cet instant précis ! Il l'aurait bien rouet de coups s'il n'avait pas été aussi las.

- Gray, écoutes, je suis…

- Quoi ? pouffa le devil slayer tristement. T'es désolé de quoi ? Tu voulais connaître la vérité, tu l'as. Maintenant, j'aimerai être seul…

Le fils de Silver se dégagea de l'étreinte de son compagnon, shootant dans un caillou et sortit du parc sans plus d'explication. Alors qu'il dépassait la barrière de l'entrée, des pas précipités derrière lui se firent entendre. Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le mage de feu en nage l'avait rattrapé. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, quitte à le cogner pour s'en défaire, l'autre le surpris par le ton de sa voix. Déterminée et compatissante.

- Tu devrais y dire. Ce que tu penses réellement…

Le solitaire en parfait glaçon, ne répliqua pas, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu et continua son chemin avec lassitude. Son rival avait raison. Pourquoi s'apitoyer ? N'était-il pas la clé au malaise de la bleuté ? Lui seul pouvait l'aider. Il en était à présent certain. Et tant pis, si par la suite elle se faisait des films. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'est qu'elle redevienne elle-même, que cette ombre soit chassée de ses pupilles obscures. Que ses larmes se tarissent et que ce merveilleux sourire qui égaie son visage soit de nouveau visible même pour lui. Que les « Gray-sama » redeviennent son quotidien lorsqu'elle s'accroche à son bras comme une groupie. Qu'il soit l'unique. Celui qu'elle vénère comme un dieu. Il adorait ça. Son petit grain de folie lui plaisait tout comme il l'effrayait.

En courant, il prit la direction de la gare. Mirajane lui avait indiqué un plus tôt, où la nymphe qui hantait ses nuits, était partie. Il devait la rejoindre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

* * *

><p>- Bon sang, Juvia magne-toi ! Tu peux le faire ! Ne pense pas à ce crétin de glace !<p>

Gajeel hurlait après la pauvre bleue qui était tombée à genoux. Elle était terrifiée. Terrifiée à l'idée d'user de sa magie. Pourtant, elle adorait son élément. La femme aurait pu se baigner des heures entières, se mouvoir dans les abysses de l'océan durant des jours. Et voilà qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps à l'idée d'utiliser ce qu'elle chérissait et dénommait un don du ciel.

Le dragon slayer et elle s'étaient rendus au mont Hakobe afin de neutraliser un Wyvern blanc particulièrement féroce qui semait la terreur dans les environs depuis plusieurs semaines. Il avait détruit de nombreuses récoltes et les pauvres habitants ne pouvaient rien faire face au monstre. Des champs gigantesques avaient été ravagés, incendiés.

La naïade qui s'était chaudement vêtue tremblait de froid et de peur. Des vulcains avaient encerclé le groupe alors qu'il pistait la trace du Wyvern. L'homme de fer les avait senti à peine quelques secondes avant d'être attaqué car une tempête faisait rage dans les environs depuis plus d'une heure et il lui était difficile de sentir quoi que ce soit. La neige dégageant une trop forte odeur et emportant les autres. Le dragon slayer s'était alors rué sur les créatures sachant que la bleuté était démunie et un combat acharné s'était engagé. Lily qui se tenait sur l'épaule de Juvia s'était métamorphosé afin de lui prêter main forte. De deux, ils ne seraient pas de trop. La mage pluie quant à elle était restée paralysée, en retrait. Ses jambes s'étaient mises à flageoler avant de céder sous son poids. Elle ne cessait d'avoir la vision de Silver devant ses yeux lui demandant de prendre soin de son fils. La jeune femme avait accepté. Mais comment le protéger quand elle était incapable d'utiliser sa magie. Comment avancer quant au fond de vous-même vous pensez que c'est de votre faute ? Que l'on est bon à rien à par faire du mal. Comment être fort alors que l'on est si vide ? Si seul. Seul avec ce remord qui vous bouffe. Vous consume de l'intérieur comme un été trop aride. Un sentiment d'impuissance la gagna. Et si elle tuait à nouveau ? Depuis qu'elle avait vu le soleil, elle aimait la vie. Elle aimait sa vie ! Juvia était heureuse à Fairy Tail. La néréide y avait trouvé une nouvelle famille, un foyer plein de gaieté. Elle avait pu oublier la perte de sa mère. Un fardeau avait été ôté de son cœur meurtri. Et là voilà complètement tétaniser par ce qui faisait d'elle, Juvia Loxar ! Sa magie. Une magie à la fois puissante et destructrice. Fluide, limpide, éternelle et pure. Pure ? Cela fit bien rire l'ondine. Plus rien en elle n'était pure. Elle avait souillé son corps en entrant de celui du nécromancien et son âme serait à jamais brisée pour avoir commis un meurtre. Gajeel disait qu'il voyait l'innocence en elle tout comme dans le regard de Lévy. Pourtant, lorsque la femme pluie se regardait, elle ne voyait qu'une fille terne et méprisable. Sans saveur, sans couleur. Juste une ombre de passage.

L'élémentaire sentit remonter un flot de bile dans sa gorge et elle vomit tout ce qu'elle avait. Cette crise de panique déréglait son corps. Elle ne le maîtrisait plus. Juvia eut un nouveau soubresaut alors que son ami l'avait vu rendre son déjeuner. Les mains dans la neige, elle respirait difficilement. La peur nouait son abdomen. Lily s'approcha de son compagnon d'arme tout en repoussant l'assaut d'un vulcain.

- Je vais les repousser un moment, essais de ressaisir Juvia ! Si elle ne peut pas se défendre, ils vont en profiter.

Trop tard. Un gorille fonçait déjà droit sur la malheureuse toujours effondrée au sol. Le dragon slayer hurla son nom et celle-ci releva les yeux. Horrifiée, elle vit la créature courir dans sa direction. La bleue ne savait plus quoi faire. Son cerveau refusait de marcher correctement. Elle avait bien trop peur. Pourtant, la mage aurait pu se défendre, mais elle n'en fit rien. La bête l'attrapa violement et la serra dans son grand poing en la levant d'un air triomphant à l'intention de ses congénères. Le visage de la fille de Poséidon se déforma lorsque le monstre resserra son étreinte. Elle laissa échapper une plainte sourde refusant de crier sa douleur lorsqu'une côte céda. Le mangeur d'acier poussa un juron avant de foncer tête baissée dans le tas en la voyant si mal. Qu'elle idiote elle était quand elle s'y mettait. Pourquoi ne pensait-elle qu'à ce foutu mage de pacotille. Il la rendait malheureuse. A leur retour, Gajeel lui flanquerait une bonne correction. A vrai dire, il ne portait pas beaucoup Gray dans son cœur car il faisait souffrir sa meilleure amie. Plus d'une fois, il avait tenté de la raisonner alors qu'elle était venue le trouver pour lui parler de ses états d'âmes. Mais cette fille était têtue. La jeune femme des mers disait qu'il était différent des autres garçons. Différent en quoi au juste ? Elle ne faisait que pleurer à cause de lui ! Il en avait plus que mare de la retrouver effondrée. La nymphe se relevait à chaque fois et dissimulait sa peine derrière ses sourires. Sauf que là, elle ne souriait plus ou peu. Gray allait le regretter se jura le chasseur en poussant un cri de rage. Son bras se transforma en une redoutable épée et il dégomma tous ses assaillants. Juvia à demi inconsciente était toujours dans la main géante du singe des neiges. Elle regardait le ciel neigeux d'un regard vide. Celui-ci était d'un magnifique blanc qui lui rappela la pureté de son don. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle s'était sentie revivre et voilà qu'elle sombrait à nouveau…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle peur au juste ?

- Juvia ! hurla Gajeel en renversant son dernier adversaire. Change-toi en eau ! Tu peux le faire, je crois en toi ! Juvia ! Tu es une mage de Fairy Tail alors agit comme l'un de ses membres ! Tu n'as pas le droit de renoncer ! Je sais que tu souffres, mais ne laisse pas tes sentiments te submerger. Pense à ceux que tu laisseras derrière ! Juvia ! Pense à moi ! Tu comptes me laisser seul chez ces tarés ?!

Le dragon slayer ripostait à nouveau contre un primate particulièrement balèze et agile. Il ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œil inquiet à son amie complètement amorphe. Il devait être plus rapide sinon celle-ci ne survivrait pas. Il espérait que ses mots l'aient touché. Depuis quand devenait-il sentimental ? Lévy avait une trop mauvaise influence sur lui. Pensant à la belle mage des mots, l'homme sourit avant de foncer à nouveau dans le tas.

La fille de l'eau avait entendu les paroles de son compagnon. Lentement, le souvenir de son bien-aimé s'insinua dans son esprit déjà loin. Elle revit la colère qui l'animait sur la berge. Il était fou d'inquiétude. Puis, elle se souvint des paroles qu'il avait eues au cimetière. Son cœur martela plus fort dans sa poitrine serrée. Ne plus le revoir lui déchira les entrailles. Elle hoqueta lorsque la main du monstre tel un boa se resserra. Un premier déclic en elle sonna comme un gong.

Une voix hurla son nom et abasourdit, elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières incertaine de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. La naïade ne rêvait pas. Encore une fois, il était là. Jetant un coup d'œil en contrebas, ses pupilles s'agrandirent de surprise. Dans la poudreuse, Gray Fullbuster en position de défense repoussait un vulcain tout en lui lançant un regard cinglant.

- Gray-sama…bredouilla l'ondine.

Elle n'y comprenait encore plus rien. Que foutait-il ici ? Deux jours plus tôt, il était à Magnolia rentrant d'une mission qui avait duré plus d'une semaine. Or, aucune autre requête n'avait été affichée sur le tableau pour cet endroit. Qui l'envoyait ? Erza, Meldy ? Impossible. La mage s'était faite discrète quand à l'absence de ses pouvoirs n'osant pas avouer la vérité. Seul Gajeel était au courant. Et s'il l'avait trahi ? A moins que l'autre n'ait compris par lui-même ? Mais comment ? La néréide faisait au mieux pour cacher son chagrin et son remord.

- Juvia ! Ecoute-moi ! Tu ne dois pas le laisser t'avoir ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Tu n'es en rien responsable ! Il n'y a pas de pardon à accorder. Il t'est acquis sans que tu ais quoi que se soit à te reprocher. Gajeel a raison ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser seul avec nous ! Imagine, ce braillard sans sa comparse ! Et puis, pense à tous les autres aussi. Meldy qui t'adore et qui te fait rire ! Erza, avec qui j'ai cru comprendre que tu discutais des heures durant, de tout et de rien ! Mira et les recettes que vous partagez sans cesse ! Lévy et sa fascination pour les bouquins ! Même Lucy m'a dit que tu étais une précieuse amie pour elle. Aie foi en toi ! Mon père le croyait et je le crois aussi ! Regarde ce que nous avons vécu depuis ta venue à Fairy Tail ! Tu m'as aidé dans bien des situations ! Souviens-toi de la joie de nos triomphes, des fêtes qui durent des jours ! Rappelle-toi nos missions ensembles !

Électrifiée et abasourdit, la nymphe contempla le visage tiré d'angoisse de son ami. Il était si beau. Malgré ses iris ravagés par l'angoisse, ses traits étaient toujours ceux qu'un ange. Ses cheveux en bataille où se mêlaient des flocons, son torse nu avec l'emblème de la guilde, les muscles saillants de ses bras, sa chaîne se balançant lentement à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Comme partir et oublier tout cela ? Il avait raison. Fairy Tail était sa maison et celle-ci ne devait pas connaître un nouveau drame. Son don était toujours là, elle était capable de faire appel à lui. Il fallait juste qu'elle croit en elle. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide pour se concentrer comme le lui avait dit la guérisseuse. Le vide était la clé. Oublier et se pardonner soit même ce que l'on avait fait. Silver était mort, mais cela n'était pas de sa faute. Déliora l'avait tué. C'était lui seul le responsable. Mard Geer l'avait juste ressuscité pour ses plans diaboliques. Grâce à lui, père et fils avait été réunis pendant un instant. L'amour de sa vie avait pu revoir son géniteur et celui-ci lui avait délivré un précieux cadeau. Inestimable. Une leçon de vie qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier de sitôt.

Bientôt son corps devint translucide au souvenir des paroles du père Fullbuster. « Je te confie Gray ». Une simple phrase qui avait pris tout son sens lorsqu'il avait disparu. Il lui faisait confiance pour la suite. Son enfant serait en sécurité tant qu'elle serait à ses côtés. Elle avait promis de le rendre heureux. Si la bleue était blessée, comment pourrait-elle l'aider ? Lui aussi avait souffert. Il fallait trouver une fin à ce cercle vicieux. Transformée complètement en eau, la jeune femme réussit à s'esquiver de l'emprise du vulcain qui regarda bêtement sa main vide. Juvia se matérialisa à nouveau dans la neige, le souffle court, ses mains s'enfonçant dans le manteau froid et blanc. Se redressant, elle chancela sous l'émotion. Elle avait réussi. Enfin ! Gajeel se mit contre son dos alors que son bras se transformait en un puissant bélier pour repousser l'assaut. Gray, fou de joie, s'avança vers les deux, un immense sourire collé aux lèvres. Une des rares fois qu'il lui avait été donné de voir constata la mage. Et celui-ci était rien que pour elle. Intimidée, elle rosit et sourit à son tour timidement. Malheureusement son meilleur ami interrompit ce moment magique.

- Gehe, comment tu te sens ?

- Ça va, merci Gajeel-kun.

- Tu pense y arriver ? demanda l'autre garçon.

- Oui, regardez bien ! Water lock !

La bleuté emprisonna le monstre qui l'avait attaqué dans une prison d'eau alors qu'il se ruait droit sur eux en poussant un rugissement. Gajeel et Gray avait raison. Elle était une membre à part entière de Fairy Tail. Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. La lumière l'attendait au bout du tunnel. La fille de Neptune ne devait pas avoir peur de ce qui faisait partie d'elle. L'eau était sa plus vieille amie. La confiance en son élément était la clé. La mage leva son bras et un cercle magique de dessina devant sa main. Des tranchantes d'eau en sortirent. L'aquatique sourit à la chaleur que pouvait dégager sa magie. Elle était de nouveau elle-même.

Le combat s'acheva rapidement, les quatre compagnons plus remontés à bloc que jamais. Juvia resplendissait en attaquant ses opposants. Une gracieuse fée qu'il n'était pas commun de rencontrer ! Allait-elle disparaitre dans l'étang si elle se savait épiée songea le brun en admirant sa camarade ?

Gajeel renifla parmi les carcasses des animaux évanouis à la recherche du moindre objet de valeur. Ces bestiaux avaient la réputation de voler de nombreux artefacts magiques. Gray s'approcha de la créature au corps de rêve et celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de sentir toute chose.

- Gray-sama ! Juvia est si heureuse que tu sois venu !

- Ouais d'ailleurs, tu fous quoi ici ? rétorqua le balafré. On est en mission, alors dégage.

- J'étais dans les parages alors je me suis demandé comment vous vous en sortiez, mentit l'autre en dévisageant froidement de metalleux. Tu aurais eu du mal sans mon intervention.

- Pff, comme si t'étais indispensable. Juvia, Lily et moi sommes assez forts pour nous défendre, maintenant si tu veux bien nous excuser, on a un Wyvern à débusquer. Aller viens Juvia, on continu.

- Gray-sama pourrait venir avec nous, tenta timidement la bleue alors que son compagnon l'avait empoigné par la manche.

- Ça ira merci. Je passais juste par là comme ça.

- Ouais c'est ça, pas besoin d'une personne de plus pour la récompense.

- Mais ! s'exclama la femme.

- Il a raison, on se revoit bientôt à la guilde. A plus Juvia.

La nymphe avança une main en direction de l'homme de sa vie qui avait déjà fait demi-tour et partait limite en courant. Elle voulait le rattraper et le remercier. Sa vue se brouilla lorsque le blizzard se leva accompagné de tornades de neige, faisant disparaître Gray dans le néant. Son meilleur ami la secoua avec instance.

- Tu te dépêches, je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la journée.

- Gajeel-kun, tu n'es qu'un idiot !

Sur ces mots, l'élémentaire invoqua sa magie et aspergea son camarade qui fut trempé de la tête aux pieds. Le malheureux lui beugla alors dessus et la menaça s'il venait à tomber malade par sa faute. La bleuté éclata d'un grand rire cristallin alors qu'elle le dépassait en tournoyant sur elle-même dans la poudreuse. Ses pupilles aux cieux, elle remercia les dieux pour leur sollicitude. Tout était à présent normal. Le voile était levé, sa vie prenait un nouveau départ et cette fois-ci pour de bon.


	13. La tentation

Salut,

Comme je suis gentille et surtout très impatiente de savoir ce que vous allez penser de ce chapitre, je vous le livre avec un peu d'avance :)

A partir du chapitre 16, la publication risque d'être ralentie car je me consacre sur mon autre fics JOYEUX NOEL JUVIA pour vous la sortir d'ici le 24 (et j'ai encore beaucoup de boulot dessus). C'est une fics en deux longs chapitres décrivant la journée du 24 et du 25 décembre.

Fin de ma petite publicité personnelle et bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre remplit de sentiments ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>** : La tentation**

Juvia, Gajeel et Lily entrèrent dans la guilde en riant aux éclats. La néréide rigolait tellement que ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Bon, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait également une côte cassée suite à ses péripéties sur le mont Hakobe et qu'elle n'avait trouvé qu'un onguent sur la route de retour pour soulager la douleur sans la faire complètement disparaître. La jeune femme prenait son mal en patience et faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser transparaître face à ses compagnons de voyage. La femme pluie s'essuya le coin des yeux tout en continuant de rire. Elle et le dragon de fer venaient de raconter à l'exceed noir l'une de leurs folles aventures lorsqu'ils étaient à Phatom. Ils n'en avaient pas que des mauvais souvenirs de cette guilde. Ils avaient été aussi un peu heureux. Aria, Mister Sol, Totomaru manquait parfois à la bleue qui se demandait ce qu'ils devenaient. L'ondine avait de temps à autre des nouvelles du mage de feu, mais les deux autres c'étaient silence radio. Elle se demanda même s'ils n'avaient pas quitter le pays. L'ivresse des souvenirs n'était rien comparée à celle qui se dégageait de Fairy Tail qui était vraiment unique en son genre. Une grande famille soudée où la joie de vivre régnait en maître absolu. Une ambiance chaleureuse demeurait comme à chaque fois que la bleuté y mettait les pieds.

Gray qui était en train de se battre une nouvelle fois avec Natsu, se tourna vers les nouveaux venus en entendant la porte grincer. Il tenait par l'écharpe son adversaire alors que celui-ci faisait tournoyer d'un air triomphant le pantalon du nudiste dans ses mains. Eux aussi étaient revenus de mission quelques heures plus tôt. Le dragon slayer de feu n'avait rien perdu de sa gaieté habituelle. Il passait son temps à hurler dans la guilde et à faire le pitre avec Happy pour le plus grand désarroi de la blonde vautrée à son tabouret fétiche près du comptoir. Lucy Heartfilia soupira une nouvelle fois en voyant son ami. Ne grandirait-il jamais ?

Erza était absente pour cause de requête de rang S et personne ne parvenait à séparer les magiciens de feu et de glace. Ils étaient infernaux à chahuter partout comme des gamins. Même la petite Asuka qui dessinait tranquillement à une table semblait plus mature que ces deux énergumènes. Un vrai capharnaüm gouvernait la guilde, pour l'allégresse de Macarov qui couvait ses enfants avec amour. Tout ce petit monde réchauffait son cœur de vieillard. Ses douleurs se dissipaient lorsqu'il les contemplait. Ils avaient ce don si particulier d'enrailler tout mal.

Dans la grande salle tout était renversée. Des choppes brisées, des hommes assommés et de temps à autre un objet volant non identifié passait à travers la pièce allant s'écraser on ne sait où. Kana buvait joyeusement avec Wakaba et Macao tout en chantant un air populaire. Bisca parcourait le tableau des affiches de ses iris. Loki, en esprit bienveillant, faisait la cour à la partenaire du rose alors que celui-ci continuait sa bagarre avec le brun. Kinana servait Luxus, Evergreen, Bixlow et Fried qui eux aussi venaient tout juste de rentrer. Lisanna et Mirajane discutaient avec ferveur au sujet de la liaison Jellal-Erza, imaginant déjà la tête qu'auraient leurs enfants.

Gajeel en découvrant la scène sourit de façon obscène. Il était de retour dans cet univers de dégénérés. La petite Lévy en l'apercevant, se leva de son banc avec agilité alors que Jett et Droy lui parlaient. Elle ne faisait déjà plus attention à eux trop obnubilée par le percé qui avait envahi ses pensées. La mage se rua vers les trois amis de retour chez eux. D'une voix assez guillerette et en se trémoussant, elle les salua.

- Bon retour vous trois ! Tout c'est bien passé ? Vous n'êtes pas blessés ?

- Salut crevette ! Lily et moi allons bien, par contre Juvia aurait besoin des soins de Wendy.

Wendy est sortie avec Cherya. Elle ne sera de retour que ce soir, intervint Mirajane en s'approchant. Viens Juvia, je vais faire le nécessaire en attendant.

- C'est gentil mais ça va aller, se justifia l'aquatique en rosissant.

Des regards s'étaient tournés vers l'élémentaire dont celui de Gray et la jeune femme crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Tant d'attention sur sa petite personne la décontenançait. Des gouttes de sueur coulèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le chasseur de dragon de fer qui ne comptait pas que sa compagne joue les dures à cuire, toucha alors son flanc qui gémit de douleur et se tortilla comme un serpent pour se soustraire à l'emprise du balafré. Celui-ci d'un air victorieux tonitrua :

- Pff, tu parles que ça va. Obéis à Mira, sinon c'est moi qui vais te soigner.

- Tu n'oserais pas ! s'indigna la bleue, écarlate en affrontant bravement les pupilles rouges de son ami.

- Je vais me gêner tiens ! railla l'autre.

Juvia et Gajeel se fixèrent un moment avec de petits yeux tel deux animaux sauvages prêt à se jeter sur la gorge l'un de l'autre. Puis, à l'unisson ils éclatèrent de rire. Le rire de Juvia fit frémir l'exhibitionniste qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de sa part. Il ne l'avait jamais vu hilare. Ce devait même être la première fois. Elle était toujours si discrète, recroquevillée dans son coin pour l'épier.

La fille de l'océan s'éloigna de son sillage alors que Mirajane l'entraînait vers l'infirmerie. Soudain, une vive douleur le surprit. Il venait de se prendre le poing enflammé de Natsu en pleine tête car il avait oublié son combat quelques secondes pour admirer les traits de l'ondine. Il perdit l'équilibre et pour se rattraper s'embroncha à une table. Il poussa une plainte sourde et dévisagea le fils d'Igneel qui riait aux éclats en grand vainqueur. Il se moquait de lui ouvertement. Gray se rembrunit, sa fierté ayant pris un coup devant tous ses camarades qui les fixaient et se jeta sur son rival en poussant un cri de rage.

* * *

><p>- Gray-sama a peut-être besoin d'aide ? fit la bleuté innocemment.<p>

Le taciturne tourna la tête pour voir une Juvia fraîchement lavée, le regarder avec de grandes pupilles océan, anxieuse. Sa bataille contre Natsu venait de prendre fin et aucun des deux n'avaient réussi à avoir l'avantage sur l'autre. Gildartz avait fini par mettre le holà lorsque le chasseur avait renversé sa choppe de bière lorsqu'il s'était écrasé sur la table. Malheureusement pour le ténébreux lui aussi avait eu droit à une dérouillée du mage. Or, celui-ci méritait sa réputation de mage de rang S. Sa joue gauche était enflée et un énorme cocard avait remplacé son œil droit. Le nudiste appuyait sa main glacée sur son visage tuméfié pour se soulager. Le père de Kana méritait bien son surnom. Il avait une force incroyable. L'amante du brun était d'ailleurs restée assise dans son coin ne voulant pas lui porter secours de peur de recevoir des représailles de son paternel. Celui-ci avait osé frapper l'objet de ses plaisirs. Elle lui ferait regretter en étant infernale une fois chez eux.

Le maître de glace constata que la nymphe ne portait pas son bonnet habituel alors qu'elle portait sa robe bleue fendue jusqu'aux cuisses. Des cuisses à faire rêver nota celui-ci. Il s'imagina être l'insigne qui figurait fièrement sur sa jambe galbée. Le rouge lui monta aux joues en un quart de seconde et des bouffées de chaleur l'envahirent. Voyant que la femme pluie le dévisageait toujours avec incompréhension, il se racla la gorge avant de se détourner.

- C'est bon, je ne vais pas mourir.

- Juvia veut aider ! rétorqua son admiratrice. Gray-sama doit suivre Juvia.

La demoiselle s'agrippa à son poignet avec engouement et le tira avec force. Une grimace se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il riposta mais elle fit comme si rien n'était. Cependant, le fils de Silver ne l'avait pas manqué. Elle avait mal. Alors, il soupira en abdiquant et la suivi docilement alors qu'elle trottinait gaiement accroché à son bras. La naïade l'entraina vers les escaliers conduisant à l'étage mais aussi à l'infirmerie. L'homme jeta un œil à Kana et vit que celle-ci paraissait contrariée. Rageusement, elle avait attrapé son tonneau pour le vider cul sec. Plus vite elle serait soûle et mieux ce serait. Gray la regarda tristement. Elle lui faisait pitié lorsqu'elle agissait de la sorte. Cette femme avait tout pour être heureuse et elle gâchait misérablement sa vie. La mage avait une guilde, une famille, un père qui la vénérait et pourtant elle ne cessait de boire. Boire à en perdre la raison. Combien de fois était elle rentrée chez lui par effraction pour le solliciter de lui faire l'amour. Le jeune homme se fichait pas mal que c'était avec elle qu'il le faisait du moment qu'il se sentait mieux. Néanmoins, depuis Tartaros, tout était devenu différent. Il ne voyait plus personne. Aucune fille n'avait partagé sa couche depuis, excepté la nuit de l'annonce du diagnostic de l'absence de pouvoirs de Juvia où il avait cru perdre la tête. Pour oublier, l'homme s'était à nouveau adonné à des plaisirs qui le répugnaient. Il ne voulait plus être cet être abject qui jouait avec ces demoiselles. Il avait abusé des faiblesses de Kana et le regrettait amèrement. Si Gildartz l'apprenait, Gray ne donnait pas cher de ses os.

La fille de Neptune lui ordonna de s'asseoir, le tirant de ses sombres pensées. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Juvia l'avait poussé gentiment afin qu'il s'asseye sur le lit. Elle était dos à lui et fouillait sur une commode, ses doigts fins parcourant les inscriptions sur les fioles. Le brun frémit en imaginant le toucher de ses doigts sur son torse. Il était presque sûr que ses caresses auraient pu lui faire perdre la raison. Puis, la jeune femme dans le silence le plus total alla dans la pièce d'à côté où il entendit l'eau couler. L'aquatique revint quelques secondes après avec une petite bassine dans les mains et un tissu. Elle posa l'ensemble sur la table près du lit sur lequel avait pris place son compagnon. L'élémentaire s'assit à son tour, trempa l'étoffe dans l'eau froide et l'essora avec force. Le solitaire avait une impression de déjà-vu sauf que les rôles étaient cette fois inversés. Vermeille, la bleue approcha sa main légèrement tremblante vers le visage de son bien-aimé pour le nettoyer. Celui-ci ferma les paupières pour garder contenance lorsque le textile entra en contact avec sa peau à vif.

Juvia n'avait pas pu se résigner à le laisser seul. Alors que Lucy sermonnait Natsu tout en le soignant, elle avait vu Gray seul dans son coin à ruminer. Une irrésistible envie d'être avec lui l'avait envahi. Son être tout entier ne voulait plus qu'une chose : lui et seulement lui. Dès qu'elle le voyait seul et déprimé, son instinct lui dictait d'aller à sa rencontre. La néréide avait beau lutter c'était plus fort qu'elle. La jeune femme savait que Gajeel n'apprécierait pas, pour lui avoir si souvent répété qu'il n'était pas pour elle, mais tant pis. L'ondine voulait être à ses côtés, prendre soin de lui comme le lui avait demandé Silver.

La fille des mers écarta la frange de devant les yeux de son ami et l'admira en souriant. Il était si beau même avec des ecchymoses. Dans tous les cas de figure, elle le trouvait séduisant. Le jeune homme ouvrit les paupières en ne ressentant plus rien sur son visage et surpris sa camarade à le contempler. Celle-ci baissa rapidement les mirettes et le rouge lui monta qu'aux oreilles. Son attitude était différente de quand ils étaient à la vue de tous. Elle semblait calme et nerveuse alors que face aux autres, elle était excentrique sitôt qu'il était à sa portée.

- Est-ce que Gray-sama pourrait faire de la glace, bredouilla la mage pour faire taire sa gêne alors que ce silence pesant l'oppressait.

Le disciple d'Ul obéit et Juvia admira la beauté de sa magie. Le tatouage que lui avait légué son père se dessina sur son avant-bras. Il n'était visible que lorsqu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs. Des glaçons se matérialisèrent dans sa main gauche et la tendit à la bleuté qui était émerveillée par la magnificence de son don. La glace. Un élément dur et froid, mais à la beauté incomparable. Avec elle, tout semblait prendre vie alors que c'était plutôt une chose qui arrêtait le temps. Avec des gestes nerveux, la jeune femme attrapa les glaçons dans ses mains. Gray la contempla visiblement très surpris. Elle était la seule fille à ne pas trembler de froid en touchant sa magie. L'ondine posa les glaçons sur sa robe avant de prendre un tissu propre et de les enrober à l'intérieur. Avec précaution, elle porta l'ensemble sur la peau boursoufflée du mage pour le soulager.

- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? demanda la bleue timidement.

- Non, ça va. Le froid endort la douleur. Et toi, est-ce que tu as mal ?

Le mage, fasciné par le regard océan de sa camarade, avança sa main droite sur le flanc gauche de la l'enchanteresse qui tressauta. Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire. Ils se dévoraient littéralement des yeux, tentant de deviner la moindre penser de l'autre. Le temps était soudain figé. Plus rien ne comptait. C'était bien la première fois que le nudiste montrait tant d'affection pour cette fille si on occultait le passage chez Polyussica et le cimetière. Il ne savait pas expliquer son geste. Un instinct. Comme si sa main devait être à cet endroit. L'ordre naturel des choses.

Sans même s'en apercevoir, il s'était rapproché. Juvia pouvait percevoir son souffle glacé et ses iris brillaient intensément. Son visage était animé d'une lueur étrange. Quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez lui et qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle était hypnotisée par ces prunelles ténébreuses, oubliant même de respirer. Son ventre s'était noué et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Une chaleur incommensurable avait envahi son être tout entier. Elle sentit la main de son sauveur se poser avec réserve sur sa cuisse tandis que l'autre effleurait toujours son flanc blessé. Il semblait anxieux. Un courant électrique les parcourut et à l'unisson ils frissonnèrent. L'homme avait penché la tête en avant. La femme pluie n'osait même plus le regarder tant la situation la dépassait. Son cerveau refusait de réfléchir. Elle n'entendait plus que son cœur qui bourdonnait dans ses oreilles et le sang affluer à ses tempes. La tension était palpable. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Gray ne pouvait plus lutter. Il ne comprenait pas cette attirance. Ce désir qui l'insufflait était mystérieux. Pourtant, il la voulait. Il ne voyait plus que Juvia. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Pourquoi ? N'avait-il pas dit que ce n'était qu'une amie ? Et si c'était plus ? Impossible ! Alors pourquoi ses lèvres l'appelaient-il ? Pourquoi s'était-il penché vers la bleue ? Pourquoi son muscle cardiaque battait si vite ? Alors que sa raison lui hurlait d'arrêter son corps en décidait autrement. Cette créature ne le regardait pas trop nerveuse. Ce serait plus facile pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Déjà ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de celles de la mage d'eau. Il percevait sa respiration chaude et saccadée. Il était envouté. Quel sortilège lui avait-elle lancé cette fois ? Pourquoi cette tentation ? Cette passion ? Cette fascination ? Effleurement d'un bout de chair de l'autre qui vous transporte au-delà du temps…

* * *

><p>- Juvia !<p>

Meldy entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie, la porte claquant contre de mur tant elle s'était précipitée sur le battant. La fille manqua de s'étaler de tout son long en s'embronchant un pied dans le tapis à l'entrée. Elle s'agrippa avec force contre la commode pour ne pas tomber. Alors, elle découvrit un spectacle qu'elle se reprocherait toute sa vie d'avoir interrompu.

Gray, une main sous le menton de son amie, les yeux mi-clos, frôlait les lèvres tentatrices de la bleue. Celle-ci, cramoisie, avait les paupières fermées et attendait que son soupirant aille plus loin dans sa quête. Malheureusement, en attendant la mage débouler comme une tornade dans la pièce, le taciturne s'écarta vivement de sa camarade. Le feu aux joues, Gray détourna le regard, honteux alors que la malheureuse femme pluie maudissait l'ex Crime Sorcière en poussant un faible soupir de déception. La néréide, bien que gênée, lança un regard pleins de reproches à l'autre femme. La rose, elle aussi mal à l'aise de les avoir coupé dans leur élan, se mit à rire nerveusement.

- Oups, désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais accompagnée…

- Cela t'arrive de frapper ?! s'emporta le brun froidement en bravant ses iris.

- C'est que… Mirajane m'a dit que Juvia avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs mais qu'elle était blessée. Alors, je n'ai pas écouté la fin de sa phrase et j'ai foncé. C'est bête, hein ? gloussa la concernée de plus en plus mal.

- Pff, on se demande vraiment qui est la plus âgée ici, rétorqua le ténébreux qu'une voix cassante.

L'homme se releva et Juvia tendit sa main vers lui, ses mirettes pleines d'espoir qu'il se retourne vers elle et lui ordonner de le suivre. L'homme dit un pas en avant et la pauvre néréide, décontenancée bafouilla :

- Gray-sama, Juvia n'a pas terminé pour la blessure.

- Ça va aller, merci. C'est qu'un petit bobo de rien du tout.

Furieux, le fils de Silver sortit rapidement de la pièce et referma derrière lui la porte avec un geste rageur. Les murs en tremblèrent tant le coup fut brusque. Dieu seul savait comment cette guilde tenait encore debout avec tous ces casseurs à l'intérieur.

Meldy, penaude, lança un coup d'œil à la néréide, qui s'était rembrunie. Assise sur le lit, elle baissa son bras mollement. Honteuse, il était difficile de voir ses prunes oculaires cachées sous des mèches qui lui tombaient devant. Elle serra avec force le tissu de sa robe. Elle était à deux doigts ! Rien qu'a deux doigts de conquérir le cœur de cet être de glace ! Et sa plus fidèle compagne avait tout gâché.

La rose fit un pas en avant ne sachant pas trop comment si prendre. Sur ce coup là, elle avait vraiment pour ainsi dire merdé. Est-ce que Juvia lui en voudrait ? Sans aucun doute. Tout le monde savait l'amour qu'elle portait pour ce cher maître des neiges. Et pour une fois que celui-ci ne se braquait pas contre elle, quelqu'un les avait interrompu.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé !

N'y tenant plus de la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait, Meldy se jeta à genoux devant la nymphe qui n'avait pas bronché, si ce n'est relevée ses iris sur son amie. Confuse, la mage des liens sensoriels posa son menton sur la jambe de sa camarade. La bleuté constata avec un certain embarra que celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux. Tristement, l'aquatique essuya avec une infinie douceur le recoin du vert azur de sa protégée et lui sourit faiblement. Après tout ce n'était pas si grave. Peut-être qu'il ne se serait rien passé de toute manière. Et puis, si cela devait arriver et bien cela arrivera, tenta de se convaincre l'ex Phantom.

- Ne t'excuses pas. Juvia est si contente de te revoir ! Comment étais la mission ? demanda la femme pour changer de sujet.

- Géniale ! Mais dis-moi-toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, Juvia a juste un bleu, ce n'est pas bien méchant.

- Et Gray ? Il faisait quoi ici ? demanda timidement l'autre.

Il était blessé. Gildartz-sama leur a foutu la rouste à Natsu-san et lui. Et comme Juvia n'aime pas le voir bougonner, elle l'a forcé à venir pour qu'elle puisse le soigner.

- C'est mignon ! s'exclama son amie avec un sourire béat. Rah, qu'est-ce que moi aussi j'aimerai être amoureuse !

- Tu sais, il ne sait rien passé…

- Ce n'est pas ce que mes yeux ont pu constater. Ton cher Gray-sama est en train de succomber à tes charmes, il me semble.

- Meldy-chan le croit ? fit la bleuté, des étoiles pleins les pupilles.

- Garde espoir, tout n'est pas encore perdu !

Puis, les deux amies se sourirent mutuellement avec sincérité avant de pouffer de rire tant la situation d'il y a quelques minutes était loquace. Si cela avait été Mirajane qui était entrée à la place de la rose, pas de doute que tout le royaume de Fiore serait déjà au courant que le brun avait eu un accès de tendresse pour une fille.

* * *

><p>Gray était sorti en courant de la guilde et avait superbement évité les appels moqueurs de ses compagnons. Eux aussi avaient eu le temps de se tourner des films vu qu'il était entré seul dans une pièce avec celle qui le vénérait. Que croyaient-ils au juste ? Que c'était une fille facile ? Bien qu'elle semblait éprouver des sentiments plus que certains pour lui, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être une fille à tout accepter dès le premier soir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Dans ses iris, il y voyait l'innocence et la candeur. Un peu comme le regard de Wendy, sauf que Juvia était une femme. Pourquoi s'était-il laissé aller aux méandres de son cœur ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? N'avait-il pas décrété que jamais il ne s'en approcherait ? Pourtant, voir un autre l'approcher le tiraillait. Quel était donc ce chaos qui avait pris possession de sa vie ? Allait-il pouvoir se sortir de cette spirale infernale ? Un puits sans fonds. Un abîme insurmontable.<p>

Le mage regarda autour de lui pour voir où il était. Sans le vouloir ses pieds l'avaient porté près du cimetière. La grande grille noire, imposante par son ossature, se dressait fièrement avec ces deux colonnes de pierres au sommet desquelles des gargouilles à l'aspect lugubre montaient la garde. Le vent balaya les feuilles entassées dans un recoin faisant grincer le portail.

Un recueillement lui permettrait-il d'y voir plus clair ? Est-ce que tout lui serait révélé ? Arriverait-il à faire le tri dans ses sentiments ? Tant de doutes et de craintes le hantaient. Natsu avait commencé à fissurer sa forteresse intérieure et Juvia sans le vouloir la détruisait un peu plus.

D'un pas trainant, le magicien regagna la tombe de son géniteur.

* * *

><p>Le train siffla annonça le terme du voyage. Heureux, d'être enfin à bon port, Gray attrapa sa sacoche sur le bastingage et descendit sur le quai avant qu'il n'y ait trop de cohue. Trois semaines. Trois longues semaines qu'il était parti dans les montagnes de son enfance pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Le matin qui avait suivi sa petite incartade à l'infirmerie, le brun avait laissé un mot à Mirajane pour indiquer qu'il prenait un congé de quelques semaines et qu'il serait très vite de retour. Il n'avait prévenu personne, pas même Lucy ou Natsu. De toute manière pourquoi les déranger. Tous les deux faisaient à présent leur propre vie et il ne souhaitait pas trop tenir la chandelle. Ce n'était pas officiel, mais il n'était pas aveugle non plus. Le dragon était plus attentif à la blonde et celle-ci virait sans cesse à l'écarlate dès qu'il lui parlait. De plus, Happy n'arrêtait pas de faire des sous entendus plus ou moins éloquents. Alors, ayant bien rempli ses poches avant de partir, le maître glaçon était parti faire un retour aux sources comme il aimait à se le dire. Cela lui avait fait un bien fou de se retrouver seul avec lui-même. Il avait par ailleurs mené un rude entrainement afin de pouvoir voir l'étendu de ses nouveaux dons légués il y a de cela trois mois par son père.<p>

Cette solitude, lui avait permis de se remettre en question et puiser au fonds de lui ce qu'il recherchait. Il avait pris de nombreuses décisions. Il devait mettre définitivement un terme à sa liaison avec Kana qui ne le menait à rien et n'allait qu'en empirant. L'homme ne voulait pas que la jeune femme finisse réellement par tomber amoureuse et se rentre dedans quotidien devenait agaçant. Au départ c'était un simple jeu qu'il avait très vite eu du mal à maîtriser. Un cercle vicieux duquel il tentait de s'échapper. Alors, en rentrant il espérait grandement que la mage aux cartes soit à la guilde. Il la prendrait ainsi à part et tirerait un trait sur leur histoire malsaine. Qu'elle l'accepte ou non, cela lui était bien égal. Il ne voulait plus être ce salaud qui était contre ses principes mêmes. Il détestait ce genre de personnage.

Et puis, il y avait Juvia. Le soir, allongé à même le sol près du feu de cheminée, il ne cessait de penser à elle. Comment avait-elle réagis à l'annonce de son départ ? Il n'était jamais allé s'excuser de l'avoir laisser en plan dans l'infirmerie avec Meldy, mais il s'était senti bien trop en émoi pour rester. S'était-elle fait des films quant à leur proximité ? Il espérait bien que non. Le disciple d'Ul avait finit par reconnaître son attirance pour la jeune femme. Elle était belle, intelligente et très généreuse, mais cela s'arrêterait là ! Pas plus. Pas de Gray et de Juvia. Il devait rester un être solitaire. La vie de couple n'était pas pour lui. Alors, il continuerait à la rejeter. Peut-être pas avec autant de fougue qu'autrefois, mais il devrait la repousser. La néréide méritait mieux.

Le taciturne leva ses bras et s'étira comme un chat avant de bailler aux corneilles. Le chemin avait été très long et ses fesses le faisaient souffrir car la banquette n'était pas très confortable après y être resté assit pendant des heures. Il allait commencer par faire un saut chez lui pour prendre une douche, puis filerait à la guilde où il espérait bien croiser Natsu afin d'avoir l'occasion de se bastonner un peu.

L'élémentaire y serait-elle aussi ? Il espérait bien que oui, car bien qu'il ait décidé de ne pas se rapprocher si intimement avec la bleue, il avait toutefois envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. Et puis, il savait qu'elle serait heureuse s'il lui accordait un peu d'intérêt.

* * *

><p>Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir dans les commentaires (et puis c'est toujours agréable de savoir si les lecteurs sont satisfaits ^^')<p> 


	14. Un temps apocalyptique

Salut,

Comme vous êtes géniaux, voilà un nouveau chapitre en attendant que je sorte ma mini-fiction spécial Noël (vous avez toujours le prologue au cas où).

Aller comme d'habitude, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>** : Un temps apocalyptique**

Les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Les trois compagnons virent alors que la guilde était une fois de plus en effervescence. Une table avait été renversée et des débris de chaises roulaient à côté, vestige d'un sombre chaos. Gray et Natsu se battaient comme à leur habitude. Les deux hommes s'étaient attrapés par le col et se lançaient des insultes au visage. Macao et Wakaba un peu plus loin les regardait avec désespoir tout en commentant le combat et en pariant avec Kana sur qui l'emporterait. Le dragon slayer de métal soupira en voyant ces deux idiots et entra dans l'enceinte de la salle suivi de Lily et Juvia. Tous les trois revenaient d'une périlleuse mission qui avait durée deux semaines. Ils semblaient fatigués de leur voyage au vue de leurs grandes poches sous les yeux et de leur allure négligée : les cheveux de la bleue étaient en bataille et Gajeel empestait le bouc pour ainsi dire. Certains leur lancèrent un bonjour amical qu'ils rendirent par politesse. La néréide marchait lentement derrière son meilleur ami ne prêtant pas attention à la bagarre générale qui venait d'éclater lorsque le rose avait manqué son rival et tapé Jett et fixait le sol mélancoliquement. Le mangeur d'acier après avoir soupiré à nouveau s'approcha du maître qui était installé sur le comptoir et regardait ses enfants avec désespoir. Mirajane en voyant les trois amis approchés, esquissa son plus beau sourire comme à l'accoutumé et se dépêcha de servir ses clients pour venir écouter le récit. La nymphe lui répondit par un faible sourire puis s'installa nonchalamment sans rien dire aux côtés de son acolyte attendant que celui-ci fasse son rapport. Le discours terminé et Macarov ayant approuvé, le dragon slayer quitta le bar pour retrouver Lévy à un banc en compagnie de Lucy, Erza, Natsu et Gray. Les deux mages se faisaient la tête, chacun à l'extrémité d'un bout de table en regardant dans une direction opposée et avait une énorme bosse au sommet du crâne. Titania avait fini par mettre fin à leur dispute en leur assenant un coup à chacun lorsque sa pâtisserie préférée avait été renversée par le brun. Cela arrivait très souvent et on aurait pu croire que les deux magiciens faisaient exprès de renverser le délice de la rousse. Ils devaient sûrement être très sadiques et adorer les coups songea la blonde discutant avec la mage aux mots.

La femme pluie souffla et commanda un verre d'eau à la démone qui s'empressa de le lui porter. Le taciturne ne lui avait prêté aucune attention depuis qu'elle était arrivée. C'était comme ça depuis son retour des monts enneigés. Distant bien qu'il restait agréable avec elle. Désespérée, la mage prit son verre dans ses mains et regarda le liquide à l'intérieur d'un air absent. Elle était confuse, ne sachant plus ce qu'elle devait penser de son bien-aimé. Pas un mot sur ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans l'infirmerie. Regrettait-il ? S'agissait-il d'un élan de faiblesse ou avait-il de réels sentiments pour elle ? Pourquoi alors qu'il lui avait confié de si merveilleuses paroles au mont Hakobe, restait-il à présent de marbre ? Pourquoi faisait-il comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Quelle attitude adoptée ? Rester la fille naïve et un peu déjantée ? Plus sérieuse et réservée ? La naïade ne savait plus.

La barmaid voyant l'attitude étrange de son amie, s'approcha silencieusement. En effet, elle ne s'était toujours pas approché du nudiste pour aller le saluer ce qui était anormal, elle qui mettait toujours un point d'honneur à être la première. Juvia expira une nouvelle fois bruyamment en contemplant son verre toujours plein, ses iris voilés de chagrin.

- Juvia ? Il y a un problème.

- Non, tout va bien, répondit la concernée d'une voix faible et lointaine.

Voyant que sa compagne n'était pas franche avec elle, la mage du take over appuya ses coudes sur le comptoir et se pencha en avant pour tenter de capter l'attention de l'aquatique. Celle-ci avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et ses joues étaient légèrement rouges et creuses ce qui contrastaient avec son teint laiteux. La fille de Poséidon sentant une concentration peser sur elle releva péniblement ses prunelles pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Elle était si lasse.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Cela ne te ressemble pas de soupirer à tout bout de champs. Tu ne t'es même pas approché de Gray alors que cela fait deux semaines que tu ne l'as pas vu ! Je sais que vous avez eu des hauts et des bas, mais je croyais que ça allait mieux entre vous.

- Tout va bien, répondit à nouveau l'autre en se couchant sur le comptoir et en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras, épuisée. Gray-sama ne fait jamais attention à Juvia de toute manière.

Soudain, alors qu'elle terminait sa jérémiade, un violent orage éclata au dessus de leur tête. Le tonnerre gronda et le vent se fracassa avec force contre les vitres. Une pluie drue s'abattit sur la ville en quelques secondes alors que la grisaille avait été au rendez-vous toute la journée laissant de temps à autre une pluie fine qui ne durait pas. L'ouragan qui déferlait n'avait pas été aussi fort depuis plusieurs mois. Les fenêtres tremblèrent sous l'intensité de l'eau qui ruisselait.

Un éclair déchira le ciel suivi de nombreux grondements. Les mages présents à la guilde interrompirent leurs activités en voyant le déluge s'abattre dehors. Gajeel regarda par l'une des lucarnes et crut à une fin du monde. Les nuages obscurs s'emmêlaient entre eux, assombrissant Magnolia en un instant. Le ciel par ses nuances de gris et noir donnait des allures d'apocalypse. Tout ceci n'était pas naturel. Son attention se porta sur la bleuté qui était toujours à moitié allongée sur le bar. Très vite, il comprit que cette situation était due à la mage. L'homme se leva brusquement en renversant sa chaise et grinça un « Maudite femme de pluie » avant se s'élancer vers son amie. Les regards alentours se portèrent sur le dragon slayer bruyant ne comprenant pas le sens caché de ses paroles. Le chasseur semblait furieux. Furieux contre quoi au juste ?

- Oy ! fit Gajeel en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'ex Phantom.

Celle-ci se redressa lentement et se retourna pour faire face à son camarade. Ses traits étaient durs et il avait les sourcils froncés. Ceux-ci étaient si plissés qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait qu'un mono sourcil. Et puis, son visage changea du tout au tout. Une expression médusée se figea sa figure carrée et percée. Faisait-elle si peur que cela songea la fille des mers. Juvia respirait avec difficulté et ses pommettes étaient encore plus colorées qu'à leur entrée. Le bourru posa une main rugueuse sur le front de sa compagne et tressauta.

- La vache ! T'es brulante ! Je comprends mieux ce temps de merde ! Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit que t'étais pas bien ! C'est à cause de ce bain dans ce lac gelé ! Je t'avais dit que je pouvais m'en charger.

- Gajeel-kun, pas si fort, bredouilla l'élémentaire en se massant les tempes et mal à l'aise que les regards se soient portés sur elle.

- Pourquoi ? T'as peur que ton mage de glace te regarde ! Tu sais quoi, je m'en tape ! Aller viens je te ramène chez toi ! Tu sais que tu ne peux plus contrôler ta magie lorsque tu es malade. Et ce déluge en est la preuve.

L'ondine ne dit rien et se contenta de baisser ses mirettes, honteuse. Elle savait que c'était de sa faute s'il pleuvait autant. Après tout, elle était la femme pluie. Celle qui porte malheur et qui créer des catastrophes. Elle ne se sentait pas en forme et son mal-être la faisait divaguer, la rendant un peu plus renfrognée.

La sirène finit par le lever mollement sous l'œil insistant de son ami. Elle remercia Mirajane pour le verre qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bu au passage et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ses jambes tremblaient et sa vision était floue. Un brouillard épais l'empêchait de voir correctement et elle se déplaçait dans le vague. Elle sentait un feu brûler à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle porta vaguement un œil sur la table où était assit le mage de glace et croisa même ses iris noirs. La jeune femme détourna précipitamment la tête ne voulant pas qu'il la voit dans cet état. Faible et sans ressource. Soudain, prise de vertige, l'aquatique s'agrippa à la table avoisinante et gémit avant de porter une main sur ses prunes oculaires. Gajeel ayant observé toute la scène fulmina et fit de grandes enjambées pour la rattraper. Ses pas lourds résonnaient en écho et martelaient dans la tête de la bleue.

- Maudite femme de pluie !

L'ex Phantom attrapa Juvia sans ménagement et celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se retrouva sur l'épaule de celui-ci comme un vulgaire sac à patate. La malheureuse, embarrassée, se tortilla et exigea de descendre mais il fit la sourde oreille et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas précipité. La fille de l'océan finit par abandonner sa lutte bien trop fatiguée et laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

- Wendy, tu peux venir s'il te plaît, demanda l'homme de fer d'une voix anxieuse en franchissant le seuil.

La mage des cieux se leva prestement alors que personne n'avait bronché et rejoint le chasseur qui avait déjà disparu sous la pluie battante. Charuru insista pour l'accompagner mais la fillette déclina l'offre prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour soigner son amie. Alors, elle aussi sans un mot, ni un regard disparu dans les profondeurs de l'orage.

* * *

><p>Gajeel revint plus d'une heure après à la guilde. Ses cheveux étaient trempés par le déluge ainsi que ses vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau. Il secoua sa tête tel un chien mouillé et grogna d'indignation. Il renifla exagérément ayant une sainte horreur de l'odeur de la pluie, car cela lui rappelait qu'elle se déversait lorsque sa comparse était en proie à la tristesse. Lévy en le voyant dans ce piteux état se leva et se rua vers lui avec des yeux énormes, complètement stupéfiée.<p>

- T'es trempé !

- J'avais pas remarqué, railla le dragon slayer en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de lui adresser un sourire carnassier.

- Comment va Juvia ? demanda Mirajane en s'approchant à son tour en se triturant les mains.

- Votre maudite gouvernante m'a fichu à la porte ! Elle a rien voulu savoir ! J'ai dû laisser Juvia à l'entrée. Wendy est avec elle, donc je suppose que ça ira.

- J'irai la voir plus tard, fit la démone triste. Que s'est-il passé pendant votre mission ? Tu as parlé d'un lac gelé, je ne t'ai pas entendu le mentionner dans ton compte-rendu.

- On devait récupérer un talisman au fond d'un lac pour le compte d'un baron. Mais un maudit mage de glace n'était pas de cet avis et nous a devancer pour le prendre pour son intérêt personnel. Cet artefact avait soit disant la faculté de soigner tous les maux du monde et d'accorder même l'immortalité. Mon œil, c'était qu'une babiole de pacotille! Bref, ce mage nous a attaqué en nous apercevant sur les lieux. J'ai demandé à Juvia d'aller chercher le talisman pendant que je me chargeais de ce type. Pour l'en empêcher, il a alors commencé à geler le l'étang. Cette idiote ne voulant pas renoncer à la mission s'est engouffrée dans l'eau gelée alors que je lui disais de revenir qu'on trouverait une solution. Penses-tu, elle n'a rien voulu savoir. Le corps de Juvia étant fait d'eau, elle a décidé de passer alors que la glace gagnait du terrain. Elle était certaine de pouvoir en ressortir. Après tout c'est son élément mais à l'état solide. Lorsqu'elle a trouvé ce qu'on cherchait, son corps était secoué de spasmes et je ne l'avais jamais vu si blanche. Elle nous a assuré que ça allait et qu'elle voulait en finir au plus vite avec cette mission et rentrer. Du coup, je n'ai pas prêté attention à sa santé… Cette femme de pluie sait très bien caché son jeu, grinça entre ses dents le chasseur.

- L'essentiel c'est qu'elle soit au chaud et se repose, encouragea la blanche en voyant Gajeel s'énerver.

Un lourd silence s'installa à la table où l'homme de fer venait de s'assoir. Natsu, Lucy, Erza et Gray avaient écouté son histoire avec un certain intérêt. Le mage de glace, une main contre sa joue, regarda la pluie au dehors qui tombait toujours avec force. Pourquoi depuis que la néréide avait quitté les lieux, il ne faisait que penser à elle ? C'est vrai qu'il pensait beaucoup plus à la jeune femme que par le passé. Ils avaient vécu quelque chose d'unique qui les avait rapprochés et il devait le reconnaître, elle lui plaisait. Pourtant, le taciturne mettait toujours un point d'honneur à garder une certaine distance. Depuis que la sirène était entrée à Fairy tail, il y a de cela plus d'un an et demi, il n'avait fait que de rares missions avec elle et ne comprenait pas sa fascination pour lui. L'homme savait que les averses étaient parfois de son fait, qu'elles agissaient en fonction de ses émotions notamment lorsqu'elle était en colère. Mais depuis qu'il lui avait montré ce qu'était le soleil, il n'avait eu rarement l'occasion de la voir tomber.

Natsu et Lucy se disputaient à propos d'une mission à prendre. Le rose n'avait pas envie d'aller travailler et la constellationniste insistait car elle avait encore son loyer à payer. Erza à leur côté mangeait pensivement un de ses fraisiers fraîchement livré. La rouquine songeait sans doute à Jellal partit en mission depuis déjà plusieurs jours avec Meldy. Happy comme toujours tentait de faire la cour à Charuru en lui offrant un poisson, les yeux pleins d'espoir mais celle-ci le snoba en tournant la tête. Gray soupira en voyant le temps morose. Il ne supportait pas les orages, non pas qu'il ait peur mais l'exhibitionniste se sentait impuissant face à un tel élément. Incertain et ravageur emportant tout sur son passage.

Les portes de la guilde grincèrent en laissant apparaitre une fillette aux cheveux bleus. Elle ôta son imperméable et regagna sa table habituelle. Son visage semblait mitigé lorsqu'elle se posta près de la rousse. Celle-ci en parfaite amie demanda alors des nouvelles de la mage d'eau. Gray, à ses côtés, fit semblant de ne pas écouter mais tendit tout de même l'oreille avide de savoir lui aussi. Cela l'effrayait d'être inutile à celle qui le hantait.

- Elle s'est endormie et ira mieux demain matin. Le sort n'est pas instantanée, désolé.

- Ne le sois pas, tu as fait de ton mieux, l'encouragea la mage aux armures.

- Le temps va rester comme cela ? demanda la blonde qui avait fini sa contestation avec son acolyte.

- Si le lac ne déborde pas ça sera un vrai miracle, railla l'ex Phatom. Cette femme de pluie n'y va pas de main morte !

- Gajeel ! Ce n'est pas sa faute ! gronda Lévy en se redressant vivement de sa chaise visiblement contrariée.

- Je le sais bien, je plaisantais. Lorsqu'elle est malade cela a toujours été comme ça. Plus aucune maîtrise sur son élément et la dernière fois on a évité un cataclysme.

- Un cataclysme ?! fit Lucy horrifiée à cette idée.

- Ouais une apocalypse, renchérit le métalleux, un sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres.

- Tu ne vois pas qu'il raconte des conneries ! grogna le fils d'Igneel en voyant l'air terrifié de son amie et en fixant, grincheux, l'estrade vide.

- C'est en partie vrai, grommela le mage de fer en mâchouillant une barre en acier qu'il venait de dégoter on ne sait où.

- En fait, je m'aperçois que je ne la connais pas aussi bien que toi, fit Titania en avalant sa dernière bouchée et en changeant de sujet. Je discute souvent avec elle, mais sa vie passée est un mystère pour moi. Aucune mention n'a en aucun cas été faite.

- Tu as raison Erza. Depuis qu'elle est entrée à Fairy Tail, Juvia a toujours été dans son coin et parle peu d'elle, constata l'héritière des Heartfilia.

- Normal, vous ne lui avez jamais porté attention. Ce n'est pas le genre de fille qui s'approche facilement, pouffa le dragon. C'est la femme pluie après tout. C'est quelqu'un de solitaire malgré elle

- C'est vrai qu'elle est assez timide, intervint Mirajane. Toi qui l'a connais si bien, tu pourrais un peu nous en parler.

- Pas question, allez la voir vous-même. Juvia ne mord pas à ce que je sache.

Sur ces entrefaites, chacun retourna à ses vacations et Gray n'ayant pas perdu une miette de l'échange se retourna à nouveau vers la vitre pour admirer le temps désastreux. Il fallait reconnaître que le chasseur n'avait pas tord. Personne ne connaissait la bleue mieux que lui. C'était un vrai mystère pour tous excepté le vieux qui savait peut-être quelque chose mais qui était resté muet durant l'échange. Une douleur lancinante gagna son estomac qui se noua.

* * *

><p>Le taciturne était sous le porche de la guilde, le dos appuyé contre le mur et les bras croisés sur son torse. Il regardait d'un air boudeur le temps orageux. Gajeel avait refusé d'en dire d'avantage sur la mage d'eau. Il ne comprenait pas son soudain intéressement pour celle-ci. Comme les autres, le fils de Silver ne la connaissait pas et ne savait rien de son passé avant Phatom Lord. Elle était assez discrète sur ce sujet. Qui était-elle au fond ? Quelles souffrances avaient bercé son enfance ? Tous les mages de Fairy Tail portait une blessure liée à leur passé. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Cet élan de compassion ne lui ressemblait pas. N'avait-il pas prit une décision radicale la concernant. Certes, l'homme voulait la connaître mais cela s'arrêterait là. Alors pas de battements précipités, ni de chaleur intense ne devaient le submerger. Le brun se mit une baffe mentale pour reprendre ses esprits. Depuis quand il se préoccupait des autres et surtout de l'aquatique ?!<p>

Quelqu'un s'approcha de lui en soupirant et en trainant les pieds. Le nudiste jeta un coup d'œil en biais et vit le maître de Lily sur le pas de la porte, les mains sur les hanches, contrarié. Tout comme lui, il lorgnait le ciel, septique.

- Cette femme de pluie… grinça le balafré. Attends que t'ailles mieux, tu vas m'entendre !

Un silence lourd s'installa. L'ice devil slayer ferma les paupières et écouta le clapotis de l'eau lorsque la pluie s'abattait sur les bâtiments. Un sentiment d'impossibilité enserra ses entrailles. Pourquoi était-il si inquiet ? Son cœur battait à tout rompre, comme s'il venait de courir pendant des heures ! Bon sang, pourquoi autant de souci pour une camarade ?! Il était un mage de glace et avait érigé une barrière autour de lui. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si frustré, si déprimé ? Etait-ce à cause de cette flotte ? Où est-ce que l'absence de l'élémentaire lui pesait plus que ce qu'il ne le pensait ? Celle-ci partait souvent en mission sans que cela ne le perturbe. Il s'en fichait éperdument et là, il était tout simplement en proie à une terrible angoisse qui lui donnait presque la nausée.

Un éclair surgit suivi d'un grondement sourd. Le ténébreux rouvrit les yeux et le métalleux inhala d'épuisement.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans cet état, constata le maître de glace une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- C'est pas parce que je n'en ai rien à faire de cette guilde que c'est ma même chose pour Juvia, grogna le dragon en faisant la moue.

Le naturiste sourit en voyant l'attitude de son camarade. Malgré les apparences Gajeel semblait avoir un cœur. Derrière son imposante carrure se cachait un homme qui se faisait du souci pour les gens qu'il aimait. Juvia semblait faire partie du lot en l'occurrence. Après tout, ils se connaissaient bien avant leur entrée à la guilde. La petite Lévy avait su décrypter ce trait de bonté dans la personnalité du chasseur très tôt. L'homme des neiges comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi, elle semblait avoir autant sympathisé avec lui. Il n'était pas si méchant quand on savait le prendre.

- Juvia est dans cette guilde, le taquina Gray.

- Tu comprends vraiment rien, râla l'autre. Juvia est différente de vous tous.

- En quoi est-elle différente ? demanda le jeune homme dont le cœur avait soudain raté une palpitation, visiblement jaloux. C'est une mage de Fairy Tail.

- Elle n'est pas que l'une des nôtres. C'est à la première à m'avoir accepté tel que je suis. Elle n'a jamais eu peur de moi contrairement à vous tous.

- T'as pas été tendre avec nous au début, fit le brun en se souvenant de comment ils s'étaient rencontrés.

- Gehe, vous m'énerviez tellement à ce moment là. En fait, non, vous m'énervez toujours autant, mais je m'y sens bien dans cette guilde de tarés.

Le fils de Silver sourit à nouveau en entendant les paroles de son ami. Il regarda les cieux sombres en se remémorant sa rencontre avec le dragon slayer et la bleuté. Il avait affronté l'élémentaire afin de secourir Lucy. Elle était une redoutable adversaire et aussi un peu allumée sur les bords. Il n'avait pas comprit ses sautes d'humeur lors de leur combat. Tantôt elle était furieuse et tantôt elle semblait peinée de le combattre. Tiraillée entre deux mondes. Une eau ardente insaisissable. Sa magie était assez similaire à la sienne, songea le magicien. Une magie composée d'H2O. Lui la maîtrisait à l'état solide : la magie de création tandis qu'elle la maitrisait à l'état liquide. Son corps pouvait même se fondre dans cet élément et la première fois, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de flipper en voyant son organisme devenir fluide et limpide. Son corps…Il était toujours si camouflé. Pourquoi le cachait-elle autant ? Il est vrai que lui n'avait aucun sentiment de pudeur. Mais la jeune femme c'était le summum. Il ne l'avait jamais vu en tenue légère excepté en maillot de bain lors des grands jeux ou malheureusement dans la cabane de Polyussica alors qu'elle se mourrait. Elle était toujours vêtue chaudement comme si elle craignait le regard des autres. Pourtant, il était si simple de voir au travers qu'elle avait des formes généreuses et bien proportionnées. Toute l'allure d'une vraie demoiselle. Comment leur magie pouvait-elle être si compatible alors que leurs deux caractères étaient si différents, si opposés. Deux univers, deux personnalités.

- Tu connais Juvia depuis Phantom c'est ça ?

- Ouep, ça fait déjà un bail. José l'a ramené un jour à la guilde. Cette idiote devait tout juste avoir 13 ou 14 ans. Je me souviens de son air affolé. On aurait dit une brebis égarée. Elle respirait la pureté à plein nez. Ça me dégoûtait. Il nous avait encore ramené une de ces faiblardes paumées. En fait, je me suis bien trompé. Lorsque j'ai ris d'elle en la voyant, à ce moment précis tout à changé ! En un quart de seconde, je me suis retrouvé prisonnier d'une de ses bulles d'eau dont elle seule a le secret. Son regard m'a fait vraiment vibré. Si froid, si sévère. Et là, j'ai compris qu'elle serait une superbe partenaire. José me l'a confié et j'en ai fait une mage de rang S chez Phatom, l'une des quatre éléments. Et puis, elle t'a rencontré…

- Pourquoi est-ce que je sens de l'agacement dans ta voix, se vexa le concerné.

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu si souriante, rayonnante. Après vous avoir aidé à la Tour du Paradis, elle est venue me voir, voulant vous rejoindre et m'a demandé de l'accompagner. Juvia ne voulait pas se retrouver seule avec cette magie si incontrôlable. Elle avait peur de vous faire face. J'ai refusé préférant faire mon propre chemin. Mais face à sa détermination, je n'ai pas fait long feu. C'est ma meilleure pote. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à vous la laisser. Seule, aux griffes de ceux qui nous avaient détruits. Je l'ai accompagné, dans le but de pouvoir me faire de l'argent. Et puis, j'ai rencontré maître Macarov qui était déjà venu me voir une fois par l'intermédiaire de Juv'. Il a été très clément avec elle, normal en même temps. Cette femme pluie pue la sincérité à des kilomètres. Mais moi, c'était différent…

Gray ne dit rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête d'un air songeur. Il découvrait une nouvelle facette de la bleuté. Une facette qui le fascinait ! Pourquoi soudainement lui portait-il tant d'intérêt ?! Le disciple d'Ul ne comprenait plus rien. Tant de sentiments se bousculaient en lui, déferlant comme un raz de marée. Il allait finir par se noyer. N'était-il pas parti quelques temps pour faire le point ? Voilà que sa fascination le reprenait de plus belle ! L'homme voulait en savoir d'avantage ! Il voulait apprendre à la connaître ! Mais son comportement exubérant l'en dissuadait. Le créatif était persuadé qu'elle avait une très belle personnalité et avait pu le constater lors des grands jeux et après la mort de son père. Les grands jeux magiques… Il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à se sacrifier à sa place. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait agit comme cela. Un frisson parcourut le long de son échine. Un souvenir enfoui au plus profond de son être.

- Tu sais, je lui ai dit d'arrêter de te harceler, ajouta le balafré. Cette stupide fille ne veut rien savoir. Je ne veux pas que tu lui brises le cœur. Mais elle continue et s'entête disant que tu es spécial.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ne fait pas celui qui ne voit rien. Juvia a des sentiments pour toi ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je suis sûr que même la salamandre l'a remarqué. Tu devrais lui donner une réponse. Tu ne ressens pas la même chose c'est clair, mais ne la fait pas espérer d'avantage. Cela va finir par la détruire et ça je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Si par ta faute, il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne donne pas cher de ta vie !

- T'es amoureux de Juvia ? fit Gray incrédule en sentant un nouveau malaise le gagner. Et puis depuis quand tu fais dans les sentiments ?

- Dis pas n'importe quoi l'abruti ! Je te l'ai dit, c'est ma meilleure alliée. Cela s'arrête là ! Saches une dernière chose. Avant de te connaître, je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire. Elle a beaucoup souffert par le passé, mais ça ce n'est pas à moi de te le raconter. C'est à elle… Putain le temps est encore plus détraqué que tout à l'heure et cette bonne femme qui refuse que je sois à ses côtés… Elle a horreur des orages…

Gajeel disait vrai, la météo avait empiré. On se serait cru en pleine nuit tant il faisait noir alors qu'il n'était que seize heures. Des bourrasques d'air emportaient tout sur leur passage faisant claquer les volets mal accrochés et renversant les tonneaux vides dans la rue, ceux-ci roulant encore et toujours jusqu'à disparaître. Les allées étaient désertes et silencieuses. Les villageois les abandonnaient pour se mettre à l'abri dans leurs maisonnées. D'énormes flaques d'eau envahissaient les trottoirs, les égouts n'arrivant plus à évacuer tant il y avait de précipitations.

Le mage de glace songea à sa belle. Ses pommettes rouges par la fièvre et son teint blême la rendaient si fragile, si vulnérable. Une poupée de porcelaine qui pouvait se briser au moindre coup de vent, au moindre effleurement. Corps frêle à la beauté saisissante et troublante. La colère envahi le nudiste ainsi que l'inquiétude. Mais l'anxiété de quoi au juste ?! Ce n'était sans doute qu'un rhume de rien du tout. Tout le monde un jour tombait malade et elle ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Pourtant, la vue de la bleuté pâle et alitée l'effrayait. Pourquoi tant de questions sans réponse ?! Que lui arrivait-il ? Il serra ses poings si forts que ses phalanges blanchirent. Le rival de Natsu fit un pas en avant et se retrouva immédiatement trempé. L'eau était glaciale, mais cela lui importait peu. Il ne craignait pas le froid et son esprit était trop embué.

- Dis, tu peux leur dire que je suis allé prendre l'air…

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Je sais pas…

Sans ajouter un mot, Gray s'élança sous la pluie battante avant même que Gajeel ait pu répliquer. Ses pensées embrouillées lui ordonnaient de la retrouver. Un besoin vital. La folie le guettait de la savoir seule. Besoin irrépressible de la voir, la chérir. Il se dirigea donc vers Fairy Hills avec la ferme intention d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Il ne resterait pas à attendre que les heures s'écoulent interminablement. L'ice devil slayer voulait être à ses côtés. Il manqua de s'étaler plusieurs fois au sol en glissant sur l'eau et poussa des jurons lorsqu'une flaque eu raison de ses chaussures et du bas de son pantalon. Il était complètement mouillé. Le mangeur de fer n'inventait pas lorsqu'il disait que Juvia ne contrôlait plus son élément. Il faisait un temps apocalyptique digne des plus grandes catastrophes.

* * *

><p>Gray rentra en trombe dans le bâtiment qui se dressait devant lui. Une vieille femme à l'accueil le regarda d'un air mauvais. L'homme s'ébouriffa les cheveux et secoua la tête pour évacuer l'eau qui gouttait. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers l'octogénaire. Celle-ci avait des cheveux blancs attachés en un chignon strict et portait des lunettes à demi-lune sur son nez aquilin. Elle haussa un sourcil en le voyant approcher et réajusta son châle rose pâle. Ses petites prunes oculaires noires lui lancèrent un regard irrité. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche qu'elle semblait agacée.<p>

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Juvia, fit l'exhibitionniste essoufflé par sa course effrénée. Juvia Loxar réside bien ici ?

- Oui, pourquoi la demandez-vous ?

- Je suis Gray Fullbuster, membre de Fairy Tail, fit le brun nerveux en découvrant son torse trempé. J'aimerai la voir. Quel est le numéro de sa chambre s'il vous plaît ?

- Aucun homme, n'a le droit de pénétrer dans ces lieux. Je vous demanderai donc de partir.

- S'il vous plaît ! Je dois la voir ! Elle est malade et personne n'est à son chevet.

- Je suis désolée, mais c'est le règlement. Mage ou non de Fairy tail. Aucun homme n'a le droit de rendre visite à nos filles.

- Mais, comprenez bien que…

- Dehors ! gronda l'ancienne en se levant d'un air menaçant malgré sa petite taille. Je ne vais pas me répéter vingt fois. Allez-vous-en. Vous la reverrez quand elle ira à la guilde.

La vieillarde fit le tour de son bureau et chassa le malheureux sans ménagement en le poussant de toutes ses forces. Le jeune homme resta délibérément planté sur place. Son regard de glace croisa celui de la vieille femme. Voyant qu'elle n'en démordrait pas, il fit demi -tour non sans lâcher un « sale vieille sorcière » et repartit sous la pluie battante avant que la gérante, qui venait de prendre son balai, ne puisse l'insulter et le rejeter comme un malotru. Penaud, il se résigna à retourner à la guilde. Pourquoi l'espace d'un instant avait-il eut ce besoin essentiel de voir Juvia ?! Pourquoi même encore maintenant voulait-il la voir ? Il jeta un œil au bâtiment derrière lui, la réalité était juste là. Le ténébreux ne voulait pas partir. Décidant qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire, il contourna l'édifice pour tenter de trouver une autre issue. En vain. Il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée et était très férocement gardée par cette cruelle sorcière. Il soupira rageusement et tapa son pied contre le sol dur. Non, il ne partirait pas avant de savoir si la bleuté allait mieux. Le naturiste leva les yeux pour regarder une fenêtre et soudain il eut une idée. Discrètement, le mage s'approcha des arbres près de l'immeuble et grimpa dans l'un d'eux avec une certaine aisance. Il scruta les fenêtres une par une à la recherche celle de sa compagne. Il finit par trouver sa chambre. Juvia était dans son lit et dormait paisiblement. Le brun sauta sur la branche la plus proche de sa lucarne et tenta de l'ouvrit. Par chance celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée et il l'ouvrit lentement pour ne pas réveiller la souffrante. Faisant brièvement attention à ne pas être vu, il s'engouffra dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. L'homme atterrit souplement sur le sol et se redressa, tous les sens aux aguets. Un sifflement aigu lui monta aux oreilles. Instinctivement, il se retourna vers l'origine de ce bruit et vit la nymphe aux pommettes vermeilles. Elle tremblait et avait du mal à respirer. Il s'approcha de la malade en silence et porta une main humide sur sa joue rose. L'ami de Lyon retint un cri d'effroi. La fille des mers était brûlante. Jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi chaud. Même les flammes de Natsu à côté semblaient être tièdes. Ne perdant pas une minute, il ôta sa veste noire à fourrure blanche qu'il jeta négligemment sur une chaise et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau pour tenter de trouver un gant et une bassine. Il trouva rapidement son bonheur en parcourant l'armoire et revint dans la chambre. L'aquatique dormait toujours profondément. Le maître de la création produisit des glaçons et les enfourna dans le gant qu'il porta ensuite sur le front de la mage. Il fallait à tout prix faire descendre cette fièvre. Bien qu'il ne fût jamais malade (si loin qu'il s'en souvenait), le jeune homme savait qu'une telle température pouvait tuer. Wendy avait dit qu'elle irait mieux dans quelques heures mais cela ne le rassurait pas. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Gray alla allumer un feu dans le poêle. Profitant de la chaleur, il ôta son tee-shirt rouge et le mit près de la flamme pour le faire sécher. Puis, il se campa près de la fenêtre en faisant bien attention de ne pas être vu et regarda à nouveau le ciel. Très vite, l'homme se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses sombres pensées.


	15. Les liens inter-guilde

Salut à tous,

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Une nouvelle personne fait son entrée.

Je n'en dis pas plus et bonne lecture,

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 15 :<strong> **Les liens inter-guilde**

Gray entendit des bruits de pas près de la chambre. Quelqu'un approchait. Paniquant, il se rua sur son tee-shirt puis ouvrit la fenêtre à la volée et sauta par-dessus bord ne prenant pas le temps de la refermer.

Mirajane entra dans la pièce et eut tout juste le temps de voir une chevelure de jais disparaître par la lucarne. Elle sourit, amusée par le comportement du mage. La démone l'avait reconnu même si ce ne fut qu'une fraction de seconde. Cependant, elle décida de n'en faire rien. La Strauss s'approcha de la malade et la secoua lentement. La néréide s'éveilla et bailla longuement tout en s'étirant. La blanche lui présenta un récipient où de la fumée s'échappait : de la soupe faite maison. Juvia acquiesça et se leva d'un pas chancelant pour aller se rafraichir dans la salle de bain et changer de chemise. Pendant ce temps, la fée alla réchauffer le potage.

Le taciturne observait la scène depuis son perchoir improvisé. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas bien prit la peine d'observer les lieux à sa venue. Une chambre aux murs écrus avec quelques tableaux accrochés par endroits retraçant des scènes inconnues au brun. Des draps bleus clairs rappelant la couleur du ciel recouvraient le lit à baldaquin. De grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer la lumière lorsqu'il faisait beau. Des meubles en bois vernis simples mais élégants mettaient en valeur l'endroit, de même que le sofa vert absinthe et le fauteuil assorti. Quelques bibelots ornaient une commode et la table de chevet. La pièce correspondait trait pour trait à la nymphe : charmante et sans artifice. Rien n'était surfait. De la simplicité à l'état pur.

Soudain, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Il la vit. Sa veste ! Le nudiste l'avait oublié sur le dos d'une chaise ! Il se maudit d'être si stupide. Dans sa précipitation, le maître des glaces ne s'était plus rappeler qu'il en avait une. Inquiet d'être démasqué, l'homme regarda le mannequin qui revenait avec son bol fumant en espérant vivement qu'elle ne verrait pas son vêtement. S'il était découvert, elle passerait son temps à le chambrer et Erza jubilerait. La démone posa son récipient sur le rebord de la table de nuit et s'assit au bord du lit. Le fils de Silver soupira de soulagement en constatant que la barmaid n'avait rien vu. La femme pluie fit irruption dans la pièce à ce moment précis. Le cœur de Gray se serra lorsque la mage d'eau s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il se cacha en équilibre derrière le tronc et manqua de chavirer lorsque son pied ripa. Il se cramponna avec force pour éviter de tomber et étouffa un juron dans sa barbe.

- Mira-san c'est toi qui as ouvert ?

- Oui, mentit l'autre, c'est pour aérer la pièce. Plus vite les microbes seront partis plus vite tu seras sur pieds.

Juvia haussa les épaules avec indifférence et retourna dans son nid douillé. Le ténébreux ne comprit pas pourquoi la mage du take over avait leurré de la sorte sa camarade. Il se pencha pour observer les deux amies. La bleue était de nouveau sous sa couette et savourait son bouillon brûlant. Ses joues étaient très rouges alors que d'ordinaire elle avait la peau plutôt pâle. La jeune femme prit ensuite ses médicaments sous le regard protecteur de la serveuse de Fairy Tail, puis celle-ci la borda avec affection et l'ondine se rendormit rapidement.

Le modèle rangea activement les traitements dans la commode et sourit en fixant le miroir face à elle. La femme songea à Gray qui devait toujours attendre dehors sous la pluie. Il n'était pas aussi froid que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser transparaître. Parfois ses sentiments parlaient malgré lui alors qu'il faisait tout pour les cacher. Néanmoins, la démone n'était pas dupe. Tout comme la reine des fées, elle avait vu que son compagnon était différent avec la bleuté depuis quelques temps. Plus gentil, plus souriant, plus attentif… Un lien s'était crée. Difficile de savoir quoi exactement mais une chose était certaine. La mage d'eau avait su toucher la barrière qui enserrait le cœur du disciple d'Ul. Elle se fissurait lentement, attendant le bon moment pour imploser.

La magicienne éteignit le feu car sa camarade se plaignait dans son sommeil d'avoir trop chaud et sortit en silence de la chambre après avoir jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la fille de Neptune qui balbutiait des paroles incohérentes. La fièvre la faisait divaguer mais au moins elle était à l'abri et en sécurité. Mirajane reviendrait la voir demain matin car elle savait que cette nuit elle serait activement veillée par le rival de Natsu.

L'exhibitionniste patienta encore un peu avant de retourner auprès de Juvia. Il ne voulait pas que la mage de rang S ait oublié quelque chose, fasse demi-tour et le surprenne dans la pièce. Il aurait eu l'air très con et n'aurait su où se mettre pour se justifier. L'ice devil slayer attendit cinq bonnes minutes en ruminant sous les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur lui puis s'engouffra à nouveau par la lucarne. Cependant, Il ne remarqua pas qu'au détour du bâtiment quelqu'un l'avait espionné avec un immense sourire collé aux lèvres. Mirajane. La fée réajusta sa capuche de son manteau noir avant de disparaître sous la pluie battante.

Gray remarqua avec soulagement que l'élémentaire était à nouveau plongée dans un sommeil profond. Profitant qu'elle soit dans les bras de Morphée, il en profita pour aller dénicher une serviette car il était trempé. Puis, une fois au sec, l'homme s'installa près de la vitre et regarda la pluie tomber. Flip, flap, flop…

L'aquatique gémit, tirant le solitaire de sa rêverie. Il se tourna vers la magicienne et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. L'ondine toujours inconsciente avait ôté sa couette pour laisser apparaître son corps. Le corps d'une femme. Elle portait simplement une nuisette en flanelle d'un bleu d'encre et celle-ci était remontée sur son ventre laissant apparaitre son nombril et ses cuisses galbées. Le ténébreux rougit un peu plus à la vue de sa petite culotte en dentelle noire. Il déglutit péniblement se sentant soudain très gêné et tiraillé. Il avait déjà vu son ancien maître en sous-vêtement ainsi qu'Erza et Kana mais jamais il ne s'était autant senti mal à l'aise en présence féminine. Le givré se rappela la cabane de Polyussica et au fait qu'il l'avait vu pratiquement nue : il aurait pu dessiner chaque parcelle de sa peau, chaque pore, ses doigts effleurant et concevant chaque courbe, toutes plus sinueuses les unes que les autres. Ses cheveux tels des filaments de la voute céleste lui rappelait la douceur de la soie. Son odeur unique d'iode ravissait ses narines. L'homme la trouvait attirante, bien trop attirante pour être réelle !

Doucement, il s'approcha du matelas en soupirant et borda la jeune fille pour ne plus la voir dans cette tenue aussi troublante. Il devait se calmer et vite. L'élémentaire n'était qu'une camarade rien de plus, comme ne cessait de lui répéter sa raison. Celle-ci gémit à nouveau de mécontentement et se dégagea de la couverture avec impatience. Gray fulmina en silence et remit l'édredon en place mais la fée ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Le brun remarqua alors que sa fièvre était en train de tomber et qu'elle était en sueur au vue des grosses gouttes qui ruisselaient sur ses membres. Il l'entendit même murmurer un « chaud » alors qu'elle couinait.

Mirajane ayant laissée traîner une bassine près du lit, le mage décida d'éponger le front de son amie. Il constata sur ses mains tremblaient. Le fils de Silver ne comprenait pas la raison de sa nervosité nouvelle. La femme océan tenta de relever sa nuisette ne supportant plus d'être à l'étroit et Gray paniqua. Il attrapa fermement ses poignets avant qu'elle ne dévoile ses attributs féminins et porta une main glaciale contre sa joue. Celle-ci sourit dans son sommeil et ses doigts relâchèrent la pression sur son vêtement. Le mage soupira de soulagement ayant évité le pire. Il s'en était fallut de peu.

Plus tard, Juvia se mit à suffoquer et la pluie redoubla d'intensité. Le taciturne s'était assit sur le rebord de la couche et regardait la belle endormie Il avait délibérément gardé ses doigts sur sa pommette écarlate. Mignone, elle l'était à en devenir fou. Ses cheveux couleurs océan cascadaient jusqu'aux dessous de ses épaules se terminant en de magnifiques boucles anglaises. Son teint laiteux rappelait certaines pierres opalines. Ses traits fins et délicats mettaient en avant ses lèvres pulpeuses roses. Une mèche tomba sur son front et le naturiste ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire bienveillant. Elle semblait si innocente. Si fragile. Si naturelle. Pas de fille incontrôlable. Juste celle qu'elle était réellement. Sans pudeur, sans réserve et sans folie. Il avait l'impression que s'il la touchait elle allait finir par se briser. Un sentiment de déjà-vu le gagna à nouveau avec la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques mois plus tôt chez la guérisseuse officielle de la guilde.

- Chaud, bredouilla la nymphe, dans son sommeil. Si chaud…

Gray eut alors une idée pour rafraichir sa compagne. A cette pensée, il secoua vivement la tête ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'il venait de songer. Comment en arrivait-il à ce point ? Seulement, la naïade semblait si mal et il était très difficile de résister à la tentation de lui venir en aide pour la soulager. Le brun regarda l'heure sur la table de nuit : 23 heures. A cette heure tardive, personne ne viendrait lui rendre visite, l'homme pouvait donc faire ce qu'il voulait.

- Quand je pense à ce que je vais faire…J'y crois pas, tu vas vraiment finir par me rendre dingue… chuchota le devil slayer agacé au creux de son oreille.

Le mage ôta son tee-shirt qu'il avait remit à sa grande surprise. D'ordinaire c'était plutôt le phénomène inverse qui se produisait. Avec mille précautions pour ne pas réveiller la bleuté, le solitaire se coucha près d'elle et retint son souffle nerveux. Voyant aucune réaction, il l'attrapa délicatement et la plaqua contre son abdomen glacé. Juvia gémit de satisfaction et le nudiste sentit ses joues s'empourprer. C'était la première fois qu'il la serrait ainsi dans ses bras. Il avait déjà eut quelques contacts avec l'ondine mais jamais aussi intimement. Soudain, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la poitrine de la mage se presser sur son torse. Son muscle cardiaque se mit à danser la samba. Le disciple d'Ul ferma les yeux, littéralement rouge de honte et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Pourquoi était-il si troublé en sa présence, ce n'était qu'une amie, rien de plus. Ne se le répétait-il pas assez ?! Il n'éprouvait rien pour elle alors pourquoi est-ce que son cœur le trahissait-il de la sorte ? Cela faisait des semaines qu'il tentait de s'en convaincre. Il devait lutter contre ses envies déraisonnables.

L'aquatique bredouilla alors son nom et celui-ci eut du mal à se contenir : la lucidité perdait peu à peu son intensité. A ce rythme, il allait faillir, perdre pied. Se focaliser sur quelque chose était la clé pour se maîtriser. L'homme songea aux plaines enneigées de son enfance et à celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère adoptive. Voilà, c'était parfait. Cette chaleur irrationnelle diminuait. Néanmoins, si sa camarade se réveillait en le voyant ainsi elle se ferait à coup sur des idées et tenterait de lui sauter dessus. Gray soupira : la nuit allait être longue pour lui. Son sang se remit à circuler trop rapidement dans ses veines lui causant des vagues de chaleur. Autant dire que lui grand mage de glace ne serait plus d'aucune utilité s'il ne pouvait plus faire appel à son don.

* * *

><p>Juvia cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'éveiller complètement. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux que la veille où elle avait cru voir Gray chez elle. La jeune femme tenta de se redresser mais sa main était ligotée à un poids. Tournant la tête, qu'elle ne fut pas sa stupeur en découvrant son bien-aimé assit sur une chaise, les bras et la tête reposant sur le rebord de son lit, complètement endormi. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, son sauveur lui tenait la main ! Une bouffée de chaleur submergea la bleuté et ses joues devinrent cramoisies. Elle retint un cri qu'elle étouffa avec sa main libre, bien trop folle de joie de tant d'attention. Comment s'était-il retrouvé ici ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Par quel charme avait-il lié ses doigts aux siens ? La sirène afficha un grand sourire avant de reprendre contenance et d'admirer le brun. Celui-ci semblait si paisible. Ses traits détendus lui donnaient des airs angéliques et les rayons du soleil jouaient avec sa chevelure sombre créant de vifs reflets brillants. La femme pluie ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une nouvelle fois un sourire. Il était si beau qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé et un frisson la parcourut. Son ciel n'avait plus jamais été aussi terne depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie. Comment le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ? Ses ténèbres s'étaient dissipées par leur rencontre fortuite. Elle, la femme pluie, qui était si déprimante, avait pu goutter à la ferveur des rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Un véritable délice. Une joie exquise. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment là. Une totale plénitude et le sentiment d'exister. Enfin, à sa place dans ce monde. Elle avait trouvé un repère à Fairy Tail et à ses côtés. Derrière son masque de fille un peu déjantée, elle voulait rester auprès de lui pour ne plus jamais retomber. La néréide remarqua alors une mèche rebelle venue dissimuler ses longs cils noirs lorsque celui-ci bougea en grognant. Avec une infinie douceur, elle l'écarta de son visage pour en admirer les traits. Elle était vraiment chanceuse. Il n'y avait pas plus adorable en ce bas monde. Cet instant était tout simplement magnifique, magique et ensorcelant. Le temps aurait du s'arrêter comme lorsqu'une photographie immortalise un moment unique. Simplement ce désir d'aimer encore et toujours. Pour l'éternité.<p>

Gray s'agita et ses iris s'ouvrirent lentement, un temps d'adaptation étant nécessaire à cause de la clarté du jour. La nymphe paniqua et s'écarta vivement. Le mage aperçut les prunelles avides et inquisitrices de la bleue. Peu à peu les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et son visage se fissura. Il était allé chez Juvia après s'être inquiété pour sa santé. Son cœur bondit hors de sa poitrine à ce moment précis et son âme sembla être aspirée hors de son enveloppe charnelle. Il venait de se faire griller. Son secret n'était plus. Qu'allait-il pouvoir y dire, maintenant qu'il était dans sa chambre ? Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'homme nota avec effroi qu'il tenait la main de sa compagne et s'empressa de la retirer. La bleue avait tiré les couvertures sur son corps afin de mieux le dissimuler.

- Gray-sama, que faîtes vous chez Juvia ? bredouilla la malade terriblement gênée.

- Je…Je…, commença l'autre.

Il devait rapidement trouver une explication à sa présence dans sa chambre. Elle allait le crier sur les toits qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Qui sait quelles idioties elle pourrait s'inventer ?! Natsu n'arrêterait pas de le harceler avec cette histoire, se foutant ouvertement de sa gueule. Le ténébreux se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas réveiller avant son amie ?! Le disciple d'Ul aurait ainsi pu s'échapper avant qu'elle ne remarque sa présence. Il lui faillait un alibi et vite car l'élémentaire le fixait avec des prunelles perçantes bien que ses joues restaient colorées d'un beau rouge. Il se demanda si elle n'avait pas un nouvel accès de fièvre.

- C'est Mirajane qui m'envoi ! Elle était inquiète et ne pouvait pas quitter le bar. Tout le monde avait peur d'attraper ton rhume alors ils m'ont gentiment demandé de venir car je suis un mage de glace et que le froid ne m'atteint pas.

- Voilà c'était parfait, songea le mage. Il avait trouvé une excuse du tonnerre de dieu et espéra qu'elle goberait son histoire sans rien dire.

Juvia le regarda intensément ce qui mit son amoureux mal à l'aise. Ces yeux d'un bleu si profonds pouvaient être si pénétrants qu'il avait l'impression d'être nu devant elle. Or la nudité ne l'avait jamais mis à dans un tel état comme il l'était actuellement. Le maître glaçon le frotta l'arrière de la tête et partit d'un rire nerveux. Puis, son visage redevint impassible et il se releva brusquement manquant de renverser la chaise sur laquelle il était assit un peu plus tôt. L'ondine le regarda sans comprendre sa réaction. Il était étrange, mais elle se garda bien de lui faire remarquer.

- Je vais y aller, le maître m'a convoqué. On se voit plus tard à la guilde.

Avant même que la malheureuse ait pu répondre, Gray attrapa sa veste qu'il enfila précipitamment et sortit presque en courant de la chambre comme s'il avait peur de se brûler. La mage d'eau écarquilla ses pupilles ne comprenant plus rien à la situation. Que se passait-il au juste ?

L'exhibitionniste soupira et s'appuya le dos contre le battant de la porte. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Pourquoi avait-il autant paniqué en voyant sa camarade éveillée. Il était certain que dans moins d'une heure toute la guilde allait être au courant qu'il avait passé la nuit chez elle. Retenant une injure, il s'engouffra dans les escaliers quand soudain il s'immobilisa. Comment allait-il pouvoir regagner la sortie sans se faire repérer par la gouvernante ?! Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de sa nuque dont les poils s'étaient hérissés à cette pensée. Cette fois-ci, il était vraiment cuit.

* * *

><p>Le ténébreux entra dans la guilde silencieusement voulant à tout prix se faire le moins remarquer possible. Il salua les rares personnes qui lui prêtèrent attention. En effet, la plupart des mages avaient les yeux rivés sur la scène principale où le maître se tenait en compagnie de Mirajane. Gray profita de l'attention générale pour aller se faufiler à la table où étaient Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Charuru, Happy et Erza. Il s'installa confortablement à côté du dragon slayer qui lui lança un regard en coin puis reporta sa réflexion sur le chef de la guilde.<p>

- Bonjour Gray, fit la blonde avec un grand sourire alors que celui-ci adoptait une posture décontractée.

- Salut.

- T'es en retard, constata Titania d'une voix froide en ne détachant pas ses yeux du petit homme.

- Ouais, j'ai eu du mal à me lever.

- On ne t'a pas vu depuis hier, renchérit Happy en grignotant un poisson. Toi aussi t'étais malade ?

- Non, j'avais une mission à terminer, mentit l'autre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ajouta-t-il pour détourner la conversation.

- J'sais pas, répondit le rose ailleurs. Ils n'ont encore rien dit.

L'ice devil slayer regarda l'assistance et son sang se glaça. Juvia se tenait près de Gajeel au bout de la table. Elle avait revêtue l'une de ses traditionnelles robes bleue nuit, sauf qu'elle ne portait pas de chapeau. Ses cheveux soyeux ondulaient dans son dos tel des serpents. Elle l'avait fixé un bref instant et l'avait gratifié d'un sourire timide. Gray sentit son cœur s'emballer à nouveau. Avait-elle raconté aux autres ce qui s'était passé ? Si ça avait été le cas, Kana lui ferait une scène lorsqu'ils seraient seuls, bien qu'il lui ait dit qu'il n'y aurait plus rien entre eux. Pourtant, la mage aux cartes était tranquillement assise à la table voisine avec un énorme tonneau entre les jambes et n'avait pas daigné le contempler de ses mirettes sombres. Le brun s'était toujours demandé comment elle arrivait à boire autant si tôt le matin. Le maître se racla la gorge pour faire taire le brouhaha environnent et le mage reporta son regard vers le vieux.

- Les enfants j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que nous allons temporairement accueillir une guilde parmi nous, le temps que leur quartier général soit restauré.

Lesdits garnements commencèrent à parler entre eux, cherchant de quelle guilde il pouvait s'agir. Macarov ne prêta pas attention à leurs chuchotements et enchaîna :

- Par le passé, ils ont été d'une grande aide à Fairy Tail c'est pourquoi, je me suis proposée de les recevoir. Cela nous permettra à renforcer nos liens avec eux et aussi de travailler ensemble. Je compte sur vous pour leur faire un bon accueil.

- Le vieux, de qui s'agit-il ? héla Natsu en se redressant, visiblement excité par la nouvelle.

- Vous aller le savoir. Macao fait entrer nos invités.

Le 4ème maître aux portes d'entrée acquiesça en signe de consentement et ouvrit les deux battants en grand. Le taciturne dans un premier temps ne discerna pas de qui il s'agissait, la lumière du jour aveuglant tout. Puis, à son effarement, il reconnu une chevelure argenté parmi la foule de nouveaux.

- C'est pas vrai, les ennuis commencent…se lamenta le mage glacial en ronchonnant.

Lyon pénétra dans l'enceinte de la guilde et fit un sourire triomphal à Juvia, qui baissa aussitôt ses prunes oculaires trouvant ses bottes soudainement très intéressantes. Elle entendit Gajeel à ses côtés pousser un soupir étouffé.

Lamia Scale rejoignit l'estrade sous les regards ahuris des membres de Fairy Tail. En tête se tenait Jura, Lyon, Sherry, Cheria ainsi que la maîtresse de la guilde Ooba Babasama. Tous avançaient avec une démarche assez fière voire pompeuse ce qui agaça un peu plus le mangeur de fer et le nudiste.

- Je compte sur vous les enfants ! Montrez leur que notre guilde est la meilleure et que nous méritons notre titre ! A présent, je vous laisse faire connaissance.

Sur ces mots, le vieillard descendit de la scène avec la maîtresse de Lamia Scale et Mirajane puis ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir du bar. Jura et Lyon, à leur tour, prirent la direction de la table de Lucy en saluant au passage deux ou trois connaissances. Le mage saint leur fit un sourire chaleureux et son compagnon hocha la tête en signe de salutation.

- Gray, comme on se retrouve, fit son ami d'enfance d'une voix mielleuse. Mais, qui vois-je ? Juvia !

Lyon sans accorder la moindre attention aux autres membres se précipita vers la mage d'eau à grandes enjambées alors que celle-ci tentait de se faire toute petite sur son banc. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'échapper qui lui attrapa les mains et s'agenouilla face à elle la mettant ainsi encore plus mal à l'aise. Ses joues rosirent à vu d'œil ce qui énerva grandement le fils de Silver qui assistait à toute la scène.

- Juvia ! Cela faisait si longtemps ! Comme je suis heureux de te revoir ! Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma dernière lettre, j'étais inquiet. J'ai appris qu'hier une forte fièvre t'avait ravagé.

- Lyon-sama, balbutia la concernée rouge comme une pivoine et en tentant de repousser ses mains. Juvia vous remercie de l'intérêt que vous lui portez mais elle va bien. Pourriez-vous lâcher les mains de Juvia…

- Tu es très rouge, tu es sûre que ça va ? insista le mage de glace bienveillant.

Alors que Gray, furieux d'une telle drague ouverte, se levait brusquement pour aller s'interposer, une main peu amicale se posa sur l'épaule de l'argenté qui releva ses iris noirs. Il toisa avec indifférence son interlocuteur. Des éclairs auraient pu surgir à tout moment tant l'atmosphère était tendue à craquer.

- Elle t'a dit de la lâcher ! fit Gajeel menaçant. Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide à te déboucher les oreilles.

- Ça ira, merci, fit l'argenté en se relevant et en donnant un coup d'épaule pour sortir des griffes du dragon slayer.

Il regarda alors la fille de Poséidon d'un regard intense, celle-ci ne put le supporter et détourna la tête, embarrassée. Ce petit signe eut raison des dernières pensées cohérentes du taciturne qui grinça des dents.

- J'aimerai te parler seul à seul Juvia. N'y vois pas une quelconque malversation. Je veux juste discuter, je ne tenterai rien qui puisse aller contre ta volonté. Je t'attendrai ce soir au parc de Magnolia de 21h jusqu'à 23h.

La femme pluie, surprise par les paroles de l'ainé des mages de glace, porta son attention sur celui-ci avec incompréhension. Gray qui s'apprêtait à se lever pour prendre l'air, suspendit son geste visiblement très surpris lui aussi. Il fixa son ami d'enfance avec de gros yeux ronds. Sa poitrine se comprima malgré lui et il eut soudain un manque d'air. Le sourire espiègle de son compagnon, le fit entrer dans une colère terrible et il serra les poings, rageur. Pourquoi se sentait-il si irrité tout à coup ?

Lyon traversa les tables, sans ajouter un mot et alla rejoindre Sherry et Cheria. Il s'installa à côté de la plus jeune, posa les bras sur les planches en bois et mit son menton sur ses mains. Ses pupilles glaciales se posèrent sur la bleuté, qui sentit son muscle cardiaque s'affoler. Le naturiste s'assit brutalement sur son banc faisant sursauter Lévy à côté qui lisait et croisa les bras en faisant la moue. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Lamia Scale la guilde accueillie par Fairy Tail. Il détestait le vieux dans ces moments et ses idées saugrenues.

- C'est super ça ! s'exclama Lucy en sortant le brun et la sirène de leurs pensées. Cela nous permettra de faire des missions ensembles comme avec Oracion seis ! Et puis, on va enfin pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance.

- Oui cela permettra de renforcer nos liens inter-guildes.

- Mira ! s'exclama le dragon de flamme joyeux, apporte nous à boire, on va fêter ça !


	16. L'aveu de Lyon

Salut à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 16 <span>:**** L'aveu de Lyon**

Gray regardait d'un œil morose son verre à moitié plein. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui venait de se passer quelques heures plus tôt. Le taciturne avait de nouveau envoyé balader Juvia après que celle-ci lui avait demandé pourquoi il boudait. L'homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était senti si irrité par sa demande. Elle s'était montrée une fois de plus agaçante en insistant, ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle. Pourtant, il devait être habitué à ce comportement excessif et harceleur. Certes, cette vil créature restait étrange et d'autant plus ces derniers temps, mais elle était épuisante avec toutes ses simagrées. Néanmoins, c'est ce qui faisait son charme après tout. Son charme ? Non mais il délirait ou quoi ? La néréide n'était en aucun cas charmante. Ok, physiquement, elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder mais elle était bruyante, têtue et obsédée. Dès qu'elle avait une idée en tête, l'élémentaire n'en démordait pas et se pliait en quatre pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. L'aquatique le fatiguait avec ses jérémiades et ses « Gray-sama » à tout bout de champ. Ne pouvait-elle pas l'appeler comme tout le monde par son prénom ? C'était vraiment insupportable d'être porté sur un tel piédestal ! Qu'avait-il fait de si extraordinaire dans son existence pour mériter autant d'attention ? Le ténébreux détestait qu'on s'occupe de lui. C'était un grand garçon qui voulait mener sa vie comme il l'entendait et ne devoir rendre de compte à personne.

Le nudiste soupira une nouvelle fois en songeant à ses propos vexants. A présent, il regrettait sa froideur. La nymphe l'attirait de plus en plus et c'est ce qui l'avait perturbé. Le disciple d'Ul ne voulait pas dévoiler à son frère d'arme qu'il commençait à en pincer sérieux pour la belle bleue. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être troublé. Rien ne devait l'ébranler, c'était un roc. Une pierre incassable. Une glace éternelle. Levant les yeux vers la pendule derrière le comptoir pour voir quelle heure avancée il était déjà, le naturiste vit que celle-ci affichait vingt-deux heures quarante cinq. A la guilde, la fête battait son plein mais il n'avait pas envie d'y participer. Le ténébreux se tourna sur son tabouret et vit Natsu, très éméché, danser sur une table et tenter d'attirer Lucy. Celle-ci, cramoisie, refusait poliment l'offre avant de s'éclipser vers Lévy. Il régnait un joyeux bordel comme d'habitude, mais son cœur à lui n'y était pas. Le fils de Silver était las. Il décida donc de quitter l'enceinte n'ayant pas envie d'être accosté par un quelconque mage et son humeur massacrante risquait fort de faire tourner au vinaigre ces retrouvailles.

Le jeune homme referma la porte de la guilde dans un bruit sourd et fixa le ciel d'un bleu d'encre. Il faisait frais cette nuit ce qui ravit son corps endolori. Les étoiles par milliers illuminaient la voie lactée scintillant par intermittence. Mettant ses mains dans ses proches, il erra dans les rues sans but. Trouvant un caillou sur son passage, il décida d'y shooter dedans encore et encore. Pas d'objectif en vue, seulement la volonté d'oublier. L'exhibitionniste s'immobilisa après plusieurs minutes de marche et constata qu'il était arrivé au parc de la ville. Des paroles s'insinuèrent dans son esprit torturé. Lyon avait donné rendez-vous à Juvia. Y était-elle allée ? Après lui avoir crié dessus, celle-ci était partie rapidement, cachant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait ses larmes, mais il les avait entraperçu un bref instant et s'était alors senti très agacé. Le maître des neiges ne supportait pas de voir les larmes d'une fille de la guilde, surtout les siennes. Cependant, le mage ne pouvait pas lui donner de faux espoirs en restant prévenant. Sa décision avait pourtant été très claire. Pas d'ondine ne devait troubler son fort intérieur. Seulement et toujours la solitude. Comme son élément, c'était un être austère.

Le brun entra en silence dans le jardin faiblement éclairé par les lampadaires alentour. Il pouvait percevoir les bruits de la vie nocturne et se remémora son aventure chez Polyussica. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'arrêta néanmoins à temps en apercevant Lyon. Celui-ci attendait patiemment sa compagne, assit sur le dossier d'un banc, les coudes posés sur ses genoux et sa tête dans ses mains. Il semblait ailleurs constata l'autre. Ses yeux noirs perçants étaient voilés de tristesse. Gray se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise et le fut d'autant plus lorsque la fille de Neptune entra dans son champ de vision d'un pas lent. Son attention rivée au sol, elle déambulait sans trop savoir où elle marchait. Pourquoi était-elle ici alors qu'elle se désintéressait de l'argenté et ne jurait que par lui ? Gray se précipita derrière un vieux chêne près de son camarade pour pouvoir les observer. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il espionnait les gens ?! Cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. La bleuté déteignait vraiment trop sur lui, voilà que les rôles ne cessaient de s'inverser. Secouant la tête pour faire cesser ses spéculations, il jeta un œil à la jeune femme. Elle s'était établie devant le magicien, les mains pressées l'une contre l'autre, un sourire abattu sur le visage. L'homme s'était levé d'un bond en la découvrant et ses lèvres s'étiraient radieusement. Il l'invita d'un signe de la main à s'asseoir et en bon enfant, elle obéit. Même dans ce simple geste une grâce inouïe émanait d'elle provoquant un malaise au brun.

Le muscle cardiaque du solitaire se mit inconsciemment à battre la chamade. Il se sentait nauséeux. Pourquoi à un tel moment ? Il ne se passait rien d'important à ce qu'il sache ! Alors pourquoi la vue des deux mages ensembles l'horripilait et le rendait nerveux ? Le rival de Natsu serra ses poings avec force faisant blanchir de nouveau ses phalanges et réprima un juron.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois venue.

- Juvia l'a fait parce qu'elle était curieuse d'entendre ce que vous aviez à lui dire, n'allez pas y voir autre chose.

- Oui, j'avais très bien compris, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…Juvia ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile et j'ai peur que tu me détestes après…hésita son interlocuteur alors que sa voix s'était égosillée sur les dernières syllabes.

Le disciple d'Ul se tut et la naïade discerna l'angoisse lui nouer les entrailles. L'atmosphère était soudain beaucoup trop pesante pour la bleue qui se maudit d'être venue. N'avait-elle pas fait une erreur ? Pourquoi ce coup de tête irréfléchi ?! L'aquatique avait décidé de rejoindre Lyon à cause de son bien-aimé et de son attitude désinvolte vis-à-vis d'elle. En colère contre le vainqueur des grands jeux, la nymphe avait choisi d'aller retrouver son acolyte. Lui au moins la regardait et ne s'énervait pas après elle pour un rien. Son bonheur le préoccupait contrairement à certain qui restait de marbre en toute circonstance.

- Tu dois laisser tomber, finit par dire Lyon d'une voix faible après quelques minutes d'hésitation.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Juvia ne comprend pas.

- Gray… Laisse le tomber, ne t'accroches pas.

- Juvia ne croit pas que vous soyez bien placé pour donner de tels conseils, se risqua la mage.

- Juvia, ça ne sert à rien ! Tu te fais du mal ! Je l'ai encore vu tout à l'heure quand tu lui as demandé ce qu'il avait ! Il n'y a aucun espoir ! Abandonne ! Je sais que je peux paraître rustre en te disant cela, mais c'est la vérité ! Bon sang, ouvre les yeux ! Gray a un cœur de glace ! Ça tombe bien puisque c'est sa magie ! ironisa l'argenté sur ses dernières paroles alors qu'il se sentait flanché en observant la mine déconfite de sa compagne.

- Gray-sama n'est pas aussi insensible que vous semblez le croire.

- Et toi tu l'idolâtres trop ! Depuis la mort de notre maître, il est devenu un être froid ! Je suppose que c'est pour ne plus souffrir. Mais tu ne peux plus rien pour lui ! C'est un solitaire et il le restera quoi tu fasses, quoi que tu dises ! cria l'autre en déballant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis des semaines.

L'élémentaire ne dit rien et se contenta de contempler ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Des larmes finirent par perler au coin de ses cils et elle faisait des efforts surhumains pour les retenir. La jeune fille le savait. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Elle n'était si innocente qu'il semblait le croire. Cependant, la mage d'eau voulait venir en aide au ténébreux comme lui l'avait sorti de ses ténèbres. Il y avait aussi sa promesse faite à Silver…

Gray avait entendu le monologue de son ami d'enfance et s'était retenu de se jeter sur lui en voyant avec quelle colère il s'était adressé à sa collègue. Même lui n'avait jamais osé lui parler comme cela, la bousculer ainsi. Celle-ci était au bord des larmes, la détresse peignant son doux visage angélique.

Juvia frissonna, son cœur venait d'éclater en mille morceaux. Un poids énorme lui écrasait son organe la privant d'oxygène. Elle avait toujours considéré Lyon comme un ami, bien qu'il était envahissant avec elle. Pourquoi lui disait-il d'abandonner sa seule raison d'être, sa seule raison de vivre ! Si elle le niait, alors ça en était fini de cette fille joyeuse ! Elle redeviendrait cette femme seule et triste. La pluie tomberait à nouveau et on la chasserait sans ménagement. La bleue imaginait déjà le regard haineux de ses amis lui demandant de partir car trop d'orages et pas assez de soleil. Une existence morne l'attendait.

- Ju…Juvia ne peux pas faire ça… balbutia la jeune femme retenant un sanglot.

- Mais enfin, tu ne vois donc pas que tu es en train de te détruire pour quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à faire ! Il a choisi son destin ! Il ne te regardera jamais comme tu le souhaites ! Juvia je ne voulais pas à en arriver là, fit le blanc d'une voix brisée par l'émotion. Tu dois quitter Fairy Tail pendant qu'il est encore temps ! Tu vas y laisser des plumes !

L'ondine ne voulant pas en entendre d'avantage mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et ferma les paupières. Avec aigreur, un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes et elle s'horrifia aussitôt. Cela en était trop. Entendre déblatérer des inepties pareilles était inconcevables. Le disciple d'Ul n'avait pas à lui guider son comportement. Elle était assez grande pour choisir ce qui était le mieux pour sa vie. Ce n'était pas la sienne après tout.

- Ça suffit ! exigea la femme pluie en laissant ses larmes coulées à flot alors que son interlocuteur recommençait son manège. Juvia le sait que c'est sans espoir pour elle et Gray-sama, mais elle veut le voir heureux. Elle ne peut se résoudre à le laisser seul. La solitude fait si peur.

- Alors tu préfères sa vie à la tienne ?!

- Lyon-sama ne peut pas comprendre ! fit la fée en se relevant d'un bond, le visage à présent noyé de larmes. Il ne connaît rien de Juvia ! Il ne sait rien de son passé ! Il n'a jamais été seul et ne sait pas ce que Juvia a subi et fait !

- Mais si tu me racontais, alors peut-être que je pourrais t'aider et te réconforter.

- Juvia ne veut pas en parler ! Ni à vous, ni à personne ! Et puis, vous aviez dit que vous ne reveniez pas pour séduire Juvia ! Elle ne veut pas de votre compassion ! s'indigna la mage.

- Je suis désolé, mais en te voyant, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai dit que je renoncerai à toi, mais c'est impossible quand je vois tes larmes. Je t'aime tant !

- Mais c'est à cause de Lyon-sama si Juvia pleure ! Elle n'a pas besoin de vos conseils ! Il ne sait rien ! Juvia voudrait que vous la laissiez tranquille ! Elle se sentait bien avant votre venue !

- Juvia…fit l'argenté en s'approcha une main tendue en avant pour la réconforter.

La néréide se dégagea de sa tentative d'étreinte et le taciturne, révolté, décida qu'il était grand temps d'intervenir. Il en avait assez vu et entendu. Son amie était en pleurs devant Lyon, se cachant le visage dans ses mains et elle semblait à bout. Sa peine était incommensurable et il la percevait jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme tourmentée. Bien que d'ordinaire il en aurait rien eu à faire, il lui était insupportable de la voir dans cet état à cause de cet idiot. Quel mufle quand il s'y mettait ! Aucun savoir-vivre, aucun tact.

Le mage sortit avec précipitation de sa cachette faisant un boucan d'enfer et se rua sur l'ancien élève d'Ul, furieux. Il lui flanqua un magnifique crochet du droit et celui-ci ne s'y attendant pas s'écrasa avec force au sol. L'ainé se redressa et s'agrippa la bouche. Du sang coagulait près de sa lèvre éclatée. Lançant un regard noir à son agresseur, l'homme découvrit avec ahurissement son ami d'enfance. La frange de son compagnon cachait ses pupilles et il était impossible de voir l'expression de son visage. La demoiselle derrière lui avait mis ses mains sur sa bouche et retenu un hoquet de surprise. Que faisait son sauveur ici alors qu'il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus la voir. Elle pensait qu'il serait à la guilde avec les autres à festoyer.

Le maître de glace toisa son ex-compagnon du regard. Si ses yeux bleus profonds avaient pu lancer des éclairs nuls doute que Lyon serait mort à l'heure qu'il était. Ses poings étaient serrés et il tremblait sous l'emprise de la rage.

- Je t'interdis de parler à Juvia sur ce ton ! Tu te prends pour qui ?! menaça le nudiste d'une voix sombre tentant de contrôler au mieux ses frémissements.

- Tu te fous de moi là ? railla l'autre avant de se redresser et de s'essuyer le menton d'un revers de la main avec dégoût. C'est toi qui me fais la morale ! Non, mais tu t'es vu ?! Tu l'as fait souffrir et espérer pour rien ! Tu l'envoies balader à tout va et c'est moi le fautif ?

- Ne l'approche plus jamais, rétorqua son rival d'une voix forte en saisissant le col de son ancien camarade. Si tu la refais encore une fois pleuré, je te tue !

Ses mots résonnèrent comme un gong dans le cerveau ravagé de la bleuté. Elle en oublia même de respirer tant elle restait ébahie par ce comportement de la part de son comparse. Une seule explication possible : un rêve et rien d'autre.

Le solitaire lâcha sans ménagement Lyon qui s'étala une nouvelle fois à terre. Le fébrile se retourna désespérément vers la seule fille présente. Celle-ci le fixait avec de grandes prunelles pétrifiées. Ses larmes ruisselaient toujours sur ses joues rougies par le froid. Un malaise oppressant vient enserrer le cœur du troisième. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête et ne savait pas quoi dire pour justifier son acte. Tout s'était enchaîné trop vite et il n'avait pas pris la peine de réellement réfléchir aux conséquences. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et se décida.

- Viens, je te ramène !

Gray attrapa brusquement une main de Juvia et l'entraîna à sa suite. Celle-ci manqua de trébucher ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de sa part. Il était rustre et tentait de dissimuler au mieux ses émotions. Néanmoins, la femme pluie n'était pas dupe. Son prince charmant se faisait du souci pour elle. La naïade lança un regard en arrière et vit Lyon se redresser avec difficulté tout en chancelant. Le coup porté l'avait quelque peu étourdi.

* * *

><p>Gray marchait rapidement dans les ruelles et Juvia devait presque courir pour suivre la cadence. Elle ne pleurait plus bien trop choquée de l'attitude de son camarade. Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé depuis qu'ils avaient abandonné Lyon dans le parc. D'ailleurs, pourquoi son prince s'était-il rendu en ce lieu à cette heure-ci ? Pourquoi l'avait-il défendu ? Où l'emmenait-il ? Pourquoi le suivait-elle ? Pourquoi est-ce que le contact de sa main pressée dans la sienne la réconfortait et la chamboulait ?<p>

Le jeune homme s'arrêta inopinément, la bleue n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se cogna contre son dos. Elle s'écarta rapidement et s'excusa, rouge de honte. Quelle maladroite quand elle s'y mettait. Comment pourrait-elle un jour le séduire alors qu'elle était si idiote ?!

Le ténébreux ne fit pas attention à ses excuses et ouvrit la porte devant lui à la volée puis il lui fit signer d'entrer.

- Entre, il fait froid et la neige ne va sûrement pas tarder à tomber.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda la concernée interloquée.

- Entre, ordonna l'autre sans plus d'explications.

La fée s'exécuta sous le regard hargneux du mage. Ne demandant pas son reste, elle se faufila à pas de louve par la porte et attendit dans le noir ambiant de la pièce. Le fils de Silver referma le battant brutalement et chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur pour allumer. Il faisait très sombre et la bleuté ne distinguait rien. Puis, éblouit, elle dû s'abriter les iris de sa main. Quand ses yeux s'habituèrent à la nouvelle lumière ambiante, elle découvrit un couloir. Celui-ci était modestement meublé. Un porte-manteau derrière la porte et une table sur le côté où étaient posées en vrac plusieurs affiches de mission. Le ténébreux ôta sa veste et la balança sur le meuble prévu à cet effet avec désinvolture. Puis, il s'engouffra dans le passage et ordonna de le suivre. La jeune femme bien trop intimidée, le suivi docilement faisant le moins de bruit possible. La méfiance et la terreur lui donnaient des vertiges.

Gray ouvrit une pièce sur sa droite et demanda à son hôte d'y entrer. Il s'agissait d'un salon constata l'aquatique et tout comme la salle précédente, celle-ci était peu équipée. Un canapé d'un vert délavé trônait au milieu. Une cheminée était située en face et une table basse séparait les deux éléments. Il n'y avait pas de tableaux, ni de photos sur les murs à la couleur terne. Une grande baie vitrée, où les rideaux étaient tirés, sur la droite du divan laissait entrer les rayons de la lune et une plante était posée devant. A sa vue Juvia comprit que la plante était déjà morte depuis plusieurs semaines. Son compagnon n'avait visiblement pas la main verte.

Le taciturne se planta à genoux devant l'âtre et y jeta des rondins de bois qui était posé juste à côté. Il alluma rapidement un feu qui réchauffa très vite le salon glacé. Le brun leva un œil interrogateur à sa compagne car celle-ci le fixait suspicieuse et ne s'était pas décollée du seuil.

- Enlève ton manteau, fit le mage en enlevant lui-même son gilet gris pour ne porter qu'un simple pull à col bordeaux.

- C'est l'appartement de Gray-sama ? minauda l'élémentaire gênée.

- Ouais, mais va pas te faire des idées de pourquoi je t'ai ramené ici. Je pouvais te raccompagner jusqu'à Fairy Hills. Si Erza te vois dans cet état c'est moi qu'elle va buter et j'y tiens pas trop.

Le brun sortit de la pièce et la fille de Poséidon en profita pour faire le tour du propriétaire tout en enlevant sa veste et son bonnet. Elle réarrangea ses cheveux en bataille et s'installa dans le sofa, attendant bien sagement que son ami revienne. Celui-ci finit par la rejoindre quelques minutes après en tenant deux grandes tasses fumantes. Il en tendit une à sa compagne qui la prit en tremblant. Elle n'avait pas froid mais l'atmosphère qui régnait, l'angoissait. Néanmoins, la chaleur de la porcelaine sur ses doigts la fit sortir de ses rêves et elle tressauta. Le visage du magicien était fermé et il lui était impossible de déchiffrer la moindre émotion. Avec épuisement, le disciple d'Ul s'installa à côté d'elle et ses yeux se perdirent dans le crépitement des flammes.

- Bois, c'est du thé ça te fera du bien.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Gray-sama fait tout ça pour Juvia ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure. Il lui a dit de le lâcher tout à l'heure. Qu'elle était emmerdante…

L'exhibitionniste soupira exagérément. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il agissait aussi affectueusement avec la créature. Mais, la voir pleurer l'avait mis hors de lui comme la fois où il l'avait vu prête à mettre fin à ses jours. La naturiste ne voulait pas la voir ainsi surtout si c'était Lyon qui l'a mettait dans cet état. Le mage tourna la tête pour la contempler et il s'aperçu qu'elle le fixait avec ses grandes prunelles obscures. Ce n'était pas inhabituel, mais cette nuit, cela le mit mal à l'aise. Ses yeux étaient tout simplement magnifiques songea le brun. Ils brillaient intensément et la lueur des flammes s'y reflétait à l'intérieur. Il aurait aimé s'y noyer et tout oublier encore une fois. Le souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Cette chaleur, cette attirance incontrôlable. Impossible pensée à la cruelle réalité. Le flot de sentiment qui l'avait alors ravagé lui le maître dans l'art de la froideur. Sa peine lorsqu'ils avaient été interrompu.

Se reprenant rapidement, il secoua la tête, fronça les sourcils, reporta son attention sur le feu et se racla la gorge. Elle le troublait beaucoup trop. Ce n'était pas bon signer. Le taciturne allait flancher. Se foutant la plus magistrale des gifles mentales, l'homme se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de reprendre :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fichais avec lui ? Tu sais très bien comment est Lyon !

- Il a dit vouloir parler à Juvia, commença la bleue d'une toute petite voix honteuse.

- Putain, mais tu ne voyais pas le piège ! Il aurait dit n'importe quoi pour que tu viennes !

- Ce sont les affaires de Juvia, cela ne regarde pas Gray-sama ! s'offusqua la jeune femme.

Le fils de Silver grinça des dents. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. De quoi se mêlait-il ? C'était sa vie privée après tout ! Si elle voulait être avec cet abruti c'était son droit ! Pourtant une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de ne pas la laisser partir pour ce mage de pacotille. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais lorsque son rival était là, il se sentait menacé. Comme si l'aquatique pouvait disparaître à tout moment. Le vide qu'elle créerait autour d'elle l'affecterait sûrement bien qu'il ferait tout pour ne rien laisser transparaître. En y songeant d'avantage, il s'aperçut que c'était inconcevable ! Le disciple ne voulait pas qu'elle parte ! Pourquoi ? Etait-ce à cause de ce lien qui les reliait ? Cette alchimie entre leurs deux magies ?! Grayl l'avait déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises, mais il faisait tout pour ne pas y penser. La première fois c'était lors de leur Unison Raid contre le dragonide dans lequel Natsu était piégée. Ce sentiment avait été encore plus fort lors des grands jeux magiques où ils avaient à nouveau uni leur force. Une magie d'eau et de glace. Il trouvait toujours leur alliance magnifique et destructrice. Inébranlable. Et puis, il y avait cette fois avec son défunt père…

L'élémentaire baissa ses iris vers le sol, se sentant soudainement très nerveuse de sa réaction.

- Désolé, fini par lâcher l'homme constatant que sa compagne se renfrognait. Je n'aurai pas dû élever la voix mais ce crétin m'énerve au plus haut point !

- Pourquoi Gray-sama est intervenu ? trancha l'autre. Que faisait-il dans le parc ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas à la guilde avec tous les autres ?

- Ola, une question à la fois !

- Désolé, bredouilla la néréide en baissant à nouveau ses prunes oculaires.

- Je me baladais, fini par répondre le nudiste après un long silence pétrifiant. Je pensais à ce que je t'avais dis plus tôt… Je me sentais coupable, j'ai été dur avec toi, je n'aurai pas du te parler de la sorte…Je suis désolé…

- Juvia n'en veut pas à Gray-sama…

- Et bien tu devrais ! C'est vrai quoi ?! Je te parle mal et tu me pardonnes toujours ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Gray-sama a sauvé Juvia, fit la fée un sourire chaleureux se dessinant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle relevait son visage.

- Sauvé ?

- Oui, lors de notre combat Gray-sama n'as pas que sauvé Juvia de sa chute…

La bleuté se tut ne voulant rien ajouté. Le mystère plana quelques secondes. Le magicien de glace ressentit alors le besoin d'en savoir plus. Il voulait connaître la raison qui faisait qu'elle lui accordait tant d'attention, lui le mage solitaire. Pourquoi tant de fascination alors qu'il pouvait se montrer odieux avec elle ?

La fille des mers le couvait tendrement du regard. Ses larmes n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir mais ses yeux rouges trahissaient ce qui s'était passé. Gray l'observa et celle-ci soutint sa vue, bien que ses mains se soient crispées autour de sa tasse brûlante. Les prunelles du brun s'attardèrent sur sa bouche. Légèrement entrouverte, ses lèvres étaient d'un rose pâle. Immédiatement l'attirance pour ce bout de chair se fit plus pressent. Il en était envoûté et voulait les toucher, les goûter… Les goûter ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Secouant à nouveau la tête pour se sortir ces idées tordues, il fixa encore une fois le feu.

- Est-ce que tu accepterais de me raconter ton histoire ? fit-il après un long silence.

- L'histoire de Juvia ? fit la bleue déconcertée. Juvia ne voit pas ce qu'elle a à dire…

- Ton enfance… fit le sauveur en sentant le rouge gagner ses joues.

Le visage de la néréide se referma brutalement. Gray l'examina, un peu anxieux. Il regrettait déjà sa demande. Pourquoi tant d'intérêt pour quelqu'un alors que d'ordinaire il se fichait pas mal des autres ?! Est-ce la relation qu'il avait avec Natsu, Lucy, Erza et Wendy qui faisait qu'il se montrait plus ouvert aux autres ? Il n'était pas du genre à faire dans le sentimental. Pourtant le vainqueur des jeux voulait des réponses et mourrait d'envie de savoir ! Connaître le passé de cette belle fée, il ne pouvait plus le nier. Dans le parc tout avait été dit. Personne ne connaissait rien de la bleuté à part Gajeel et peut-être le maître. Or tout deux restaient muets.

Mais, ne risquait-elle pas de se faire des illusions ? Elle n'était qu'une amie et rien de plus ! N'y verrait-elle pas une quelconque forme de séduction ? C'était juste de la curiosité mal placé, mais ce désir ardent l'incendiait de l'intérieur, enfumant d'avantage son esprit tourmenté.

* * *

><p>Fini pour ce chapitre. Que pensez-vous que Juvia devrait faire ? Parler ou non de son passé. Personnellement j'avais décidé que oui, mais je ne sais plus trop. Le chapitre suivant était déjà écrit, mais je doute sur quoi faire. Que me conseillez-vous ?<p> 


	17. Un douloureux passé

Salut,

Après longtemps avoir pesé le pour et le contre (je suis en réflexion depuis plus d'une semaine car je publies cette fics ailleurs et j'avais un temps d'avance qui actuellement n'est plus), j'ai décidé de raconter une partie seulement du passé de Juvia pour les besoins des chapitres à venir après vos divers avis.

Certains seront peut-être déçu de ce choix et je m'en excuse.

Pour répondre à une question, j'ai effectivement plusieurs chapitres d'avance car à partir de Janvier je vais avoir beaucoup de boulot et peut-être (j'en sais encore trop rien), que j'aurai moins de temps à consacrer à cette fics d'où ma réserve d'avance. L'histoire n'est pas écrite entièrement, j'ajoute au fur et à mesure bien que j'ai déjà les grosses lignes.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 17 :<strong>** Un douloureux passé**

La pièce plongée dans la pénombre, où seule une flamme crépitait dans l'âtre, donnait la chair de poule à la néréide. Assise sur le divan, elle n'avait pas descellé les lèvres. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur ses genoux serrés l'un contre l'autre. Que faire ? Que dire ? C'était si douloureux ! Elle ne voulait plus ressasser ses malheurs. En entrant chez Phantom, elle avait prit un tournant dans sa vie, un virage à cent quatre-vingt degrés et ne voulait plus se rappeler qui elle avait été. Enfermées à double tour dans un recoin de son cerveau, ses images resurgissaient comme un ouragan. Sa famille perdue et tout le reste. La néréide avait été catégorique avec Lyon. Elle ne voulait rien laisser transparaître, rien dévoiler. Personne ne devait savoir ! Etait-ce un simple moyen de défense ? Un prétexte ? Ou tout bêtement la vérité ? Difficile à dire. Elle ne savait pas elle-même.

Avec son bien-aimé, tout semblait si différent. Comme si confier devenait possible. Ce n'était pas l'argenté qui tenterait de l'amadouer ensuite. Deux êtres diamétralement opposés si ce n'est qu'ils possédaient la même magie. L'un était avenant et souriant et l'autre taciturne et grincheux. Son cœur avait penché vers le second sans aucune raison. Pourtant, les êtres solitaires n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Cela lui rappelait trop sa propre solitude. Néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle se sentait en confiance. Une attirance depuis le début qui ne faisait que s'accroître sans parvenir à l'expliquer. Elle voulait le réconforter. Ses yeux pleins de remords la fascinaient. Juvia savait qu'elle pouvait lui parler, une confiance aveugle en lui, c'était une certitude. Cependant, ne risquait-il pas de la fuir ?

Gajeel connaissait son enfance. C'était même le seul. Le maître ne l'avait jamais questionné sur ce sujet tabou. En grand-père avenant, il se contentait de lui sourire lorsqu'il la retrouvait morose dans un recoin, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Les jours de pluie faisaient ressurgir en elle, des élans de tristesse mais elle s'abstenait de l'afficher. Alors, la fée quittait toujours discrètement la guilde pour se poser et faire le point.

L'aquatique fixa le brun, qui lui lançait des coups d'œil. Il semblait visiblement inquiet malgré ses traits durs. Inspirant profondément pour ralentir la cadence de son muscle cardiaque qui s'était emballé à l'idée de se mettre à nu, elle fit son choix.

- Juvia ne peut pas tout dire… C'est trop dur… Cela fait trop mal encore aujourd'hui…Elle est désolée. De plus, si Gray-sama lui dit pourquoi il est si fâché avec Lyon-sama peut être que Juvia serait plus encline à donner quelques explications. Mais elle ne veut pas tout raconter. Pas encore…

Le jeune homme en réponse soupira pour la centième fois de la soirée. C'était lui qui l'avait entrainé dans ce souvenir. Alors, il n'avait pas le choix et devait accepter. Le nudiste posa sa tasse sur la table basse et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. L'ondine lui fit un faible sourire et but quelques gorgées du thé pour se donner du courage. Seul son meilleur ami connaissait toute son histoire et cela n'avait pas été facile à raconter. Même Meldy et Erza en ignoraient tout. Alors comment faire lorsque c'était en présente de l'homme que vous aimez le plus au monde ?! Son regard n'allait-il pas changé ? La mépriserait-il ? Le dragon slayer de fer l'avait accepté lui car il avait également sa part d'ombre, mais Gray pourrait-il en faire de même ? Elle savait qu'il avait un passé douloureux, mais révéler tout ce qui lui était arrivée relevait du défi. Un défi qu'elle n'était pas prête de relever. Pas maintenant. Peut-être qu'avec le temps…Alors seules les grandes lignes seraient décrites.

La mage ferma les paupières et resserra son emprise sur la tasse. Elle se remémora son enfance douloureuse et se mit à trembler ce qui n'échappa pas au ténébreux qui se maudit intérieurement de sa folie passagère. Pourquoi un tel désir de connaître ? Est-ce un besoin vital après tout ? Il aurait dû s'en foutre comme l'an quarante de cette fille. Pourtant, l'apprenti d'Ul voulait en connaître d'avantage sur cette mystérieuse créature qui le hantait.

- Ecoute, t'as pas à parler. Tu ne le veux pas et je le conçois, fit l'exhibitionniste soudain mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Juvia a peur…

- Pourquoi ? fit l'autre sans détour en ne comprenant pas et oubliant sa gêne.

- Gray-sama risque de regarder différemment Juvia…Elle ne pourra pas le supporter.

- Laisse-moi en décider seul, l'encouragea le brun. De toute manière, je ne te jugerai pas, je n'ai pas à le faire et je suis bien mal placé pour ça.

La naïade rouvrit les prunelles et admira le crépitement du feu dans le foyer. Elle le trouvait soudainement très captivant. Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle en oublia la présence à côté d'elle. Seul le tic tac de l'horloge lui rappelait le temps qui s'écoulait lentement. L'atmosphère devint pesante à mesure que la brume se rependait sur ses iris. Ne pas pleurer était primordial. Ne pas être faible face à lui, son preux chevalier. Ne pas craquer immédiatement. La jeune femme finit par prendre la parole après avoir longuement expirée, rassemblant ses idées.

- Juvia a toujours été la femme pluie. Depuis sa naissance… Elle est née le jour d'un terrible orage et la pluie ne s'est jamais arrêtée depuis. Personne ne savait à l'époque que c'était à cause d'elle. Mama est tombée gravement malade après m'avoir mis au monde. On en a toujours tenu rigueur à Juvia bien que cela n'était pas dit clairement au début. C'était à cause d'elle, s'étrangla la bleue en retenant un sanglot. Sans elle, mère serait toujours là. En effet, alors que Juvia allait fêter son huitième anniversaire, Mama est morte, emportée par la maladie qui la rongeait depuis des années… Le père ne s'en est jamais remis tout comme le grand frère …

- Attends, t'as un frère ?! s'exclama Gray prit dans son récit.

- Oui et une sœur aussi, rougit la nymphe en fixant le parquet ciré.

- Pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais parlé ? Vas-tu les voir de temps à autre ? s'extasia l'autre troublé.

- Juvia n'a plus de contact avec eux. Ils sont dans son pays de naissance.

- Attends, t'es pas de Fiore ?

- Non, Juvia vient d'Iceberg.

- Du pays des neiges éternelles ?!

- Oui…Mais elle vivait tout au sud, donc au printemps les neiges fondent pour laisser place au printemps ou plutôt à la pluie dans ce cas précis.

- Alors ça veut dire que tu as du apprendre notre langue ?

- Oui, c'est pour ça que Juvia parle d'elle à la troisième personne. Elle ne le fait pas exprès pour se démarquer. C'est juste que c'est plus facile.

- Je vois… Ton frère et ta sœur ont aussi un don pour un quelconque élément ?

- Non, le frère de Juvia détestait ça tout comme père. A vrai dire, lorsque le chamane a révélé que la pluie était à cause d'elle, père a changé… Ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi gentils : il y avait de la haine et de l'amertume…

- Quand est-ce qu'ils ont su pour ta magie ?

- Juvia devait avoir quatre ans… Elle avait attrapé une forte fièvre en jouant trop longtemps dans la neige et grande sœur s'était faite disputée pour m'avoir laissé sortir. Voyant la santé de la cadette décliner, père a appelé le guérisseur de la ville. Il a alors dit que la température était due à la magie… Juvia avait des ancêtres mages du côté de Mama. La magie d'eau… Père était furieux et est entré dans la chambre de Juvia pour lui demander d'arrêter la pluie. Mais elle ne savait pas comment faire, c'était une petite fille. Alors, il a crié que c'était de ma faute si Mama était tombé malade. Ses cris étaient si forts. Juvia s'en souviens encore très bien et alors il…, hoqueta l'élémentaire.

Gray se sentit coupable de ressasser le passé douloureux de la mage. Par sa faute, la sirène se rappelait des évènements qu'elle préférait sans doute oublier. Il posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule inconsciemment et celle-ci le regarda stupéfaite. Une larme s'était échappée de ses cils noirs et le nudiste alla la cueillir avec douceur. Se rendant soudain compte de son geste, il retira sa main brusquement en tressautant. Non mais quel idiot quand il s'y mettait !

Tous deux rougirent à l'unisson. La fée renifla et continua son histoire en lui lançant des regards de temps à autres. Le ténébreux l'écoutait attentivement, penché en avant, les coudes posés sur les genoux. Jamais il ne l'avait autant admiré. Elle était là, parfaite en tout point, assise avec grâce, rappelant la beauté qu'avaient les déesses antiques.

- Juvia ne pouvant arrêter la pluie, cela a rendu fou Père. Il a alors… levé la main sur Juvia…

Un bref silence s'installa alors qu'un morceau de bois pétait dans les flammes envoyant des cendres dans un recoin. Aucun n'y fit attention. Le fils de Silver cessa également toute admiration, soudain nauséeux. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était loin d'être fini par le ton brisé de sa voix.

Une nouvelle fois, la magicienne bu une gorgée avant de poursuivre :

- Par chance, Mama dormant dans la pièce à côté a tout entendu. Elle a protégé sa fille avec sa magie. Père en ignorait l'existence. Juvia avait remarqué que Mama était différente avec elle car toujours surprotégée. Avec le temps, Juvia pense que c'est parce qu'elle savait pour moi. Elle était très gentille. Père n'a pas supporté cette trahison et a exigé qu'on bride nos pouvoirs. Mais ceux de Juvia étant en train de se développer ce n'était pas possible. En revanche, pour Mama c'était autre chose… Elle a perdu l'usage de l'unique chose qui l'animait avec ce corps amaigri et frêle. Cela à sans doute contribué à sa perte. Père a ensuite ordonné que plus jamais sa femme ne mette un pied dehors ayant trop honte de celle qu'il avait épousé. Elle fut enfermée dans une aile de la maison pour ne jamais plus y en sortir. Par chance, Juvia avait le droit d'aller lui rendre visite. Elle y allait tous les jours et parlait de tout, tentant de réconforter cette mère brisée. Grande sœur nous rejoignait très souvent après l'étude. Et puis, Mama est partie. Père a alors perdu la raison. Il a frappé la benjamine le jour de l'enterrement. Juvia cru que jamais cela ne s'arrêterait. Mais grâce à Irina, Juvia a pu échapper à ce qui se tramait…

- Qui est Irina ?

- La Mama de substitution de Juvia, je crois qu'ici on parle de nourrice.

- Attends t'avais une gouvernante ?! Tu dis aussi le mot étude, pour ne pas dire école ! Dans quel monde tu vivais ? s'exclama Gray comprenant soudain le rang social de la mage. Est-ce que c'est comme Lucy ? T'étais dans une famille de bourge ?!

- Oui, fit faiblement l'autre en changeant de couleur.

Le taciturne n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Comment une fille de sa stature et d'un pays étranger de surcroit avait pu se retrouver à Fairy Tail ?! Cela dépassait l'entendement ! Il avait remarqué que sa compagne était toujours parfaite et se tenait bien, comme une fille de bonne famille, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle était issue d'un milieu aristocratique.

- Juvia est restée longtemps alitée. Père a renvoyé Irina pour avoir riposté. La tristesse de ce jour est encore si vive. Heureusement que grande sœur était là... Elle était la dernière amie, la seule confidente… Mais il y a eu ce jour fatidique… fit la nymphe en sanglotant.

Inconsolable, l'élémentaire se laissa submerger par ses émotions et pleura à chaudes larmes enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Le naturiste mal à l'aise et furieux contre lui-même serra les poings. Devait-il la réconforter ? Ne se ferait-elle pas des idées une fois de plus sur ses intentions ? La voir dans cet état lui retournait l'estomac et l'horripilait. Il avait envie de hurler son désarroi. Le destin semblait s'être acharné contre cette pauvre fille. Tout comme lui, elle avait un terrible passé. Un passé qu'il connaissait à présent à moitié. Ne voulant pas qu'elle ne craque d'avantage, il décida de ne plus la questionner. Il attendrait qu'elle soit prête. Quelque chose lui disait que ce jour « fatidique » était pire que tout. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Derrière ses prunelles se dessinaient des démons et elle frissonnait complètement terrifiée.

Il se décida finalement d'agir en constatant que la pluie se déversait sur Magnolia. Ces derniers temps, des trombes d'eau avaient plus que rempli les nappes phréatiques. Le jeune homme l'attrapa brusquement dans ses bras sans rien dire et la berça comme un enfant. La fille des mers écarquilla ses pupilles, surprise de l'attitude de son camarade. Il lui fallut un laps de temps pour réaliser ce qui se passait. Puis, comprenant la situation, elle se blottit contre lui bien que rouge comme une pivoine.

- Je suis là. Si tu veux pleurer, tu peux le faire. Si la pluie tombe, je ne dirai rien. En fait, on s'en fou !

- Gray-sama, s'étrangla la concernée en agrippant avec force son pull avant de pleurer de tout son soûl.

Le ténébreux la pressa contre lui pour tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était plus seule et qu'il comprenait son désespoir. Encore une fois, il se retrouvait à la consoler. Cela devenait trop une habitude et son image de maître de glace impassible se fissurait trop vite à son goût. Cette âme torturée à jamais enchaînée, se lézardait pour laisser apparaître un être affectueux. Il détestait cela : les sentiments ça n'étaient pas pour lui.

La bleue renifla, sortant l'autre de sa rêverie.

- Juvia ne peux pas dire la suite, elle a trop honte et cela fait trop mal. Tout ce qu'elle peut dévoiler d'autre c'est que Père ne supportant pas d'avantage cette infamie, s'est alors débarrassée d'elle en l'envoyant en pension. Il n'a rien voulu savoir malgré les protestations. Grand frère a ajouté que Juvia était un monstre, qu'elle n'attirait que le malheur. Alors elle a commencé à y croire. Dans l'école où elle a été envoyée, tous les enfants la détestaient car elle avait amené la pluie. Flic, Flac, Floc… Juvia est la femme pluie et était toujours toute seule, se larmoya l'autre entre ses trainées. Alors elle s'est créée un ami. Le teru teru bozu. Mais les autres l'ont arraché à Juvia et l'ont piétiné en disant que cette poupée était laide… Juvia en a refait des centaines. Puis, le temps a passé. Juvia retournait chez elle que pendant les vacances, l'internat fermant ses portes, mais c'était l'enfer là-bas avec tous ces visages acides. Son père, son frère… Aucun des deux ne l'aimait. Juvia retournait ensuite à la pension, le cœur en lambeaux… Elle n'aimait pas cette prison mais c'était mieux qu'à la maison. Un jour après avoir été bousculée et humiliée par les autres enfants Juvia a prit la décision de s'enfuir. Elle a couru longtemps ne sachant pas où aller. Les jours se sont écoulés et Juvia errait comme un fantôme. La soif et la faim se faisaient ressentir car il n'est pas évident de trouver de quoi pour se restaurer lorsque l'on ne connait rien et que l'on a que 13 ans. Un jour au détour d'une ruelle, elle a rencontré Maître José et il lui a dit qu'elle avait un don fabuleux. Il lui a demandé de le suivre et Juvia n'ayant plus rien à perdre a accepté. Il lui apprit à se servir de ses pouvoirs et quand elle fut prête Juvia entra à Phantom Lord : un an après sa venue à Fiore en somme. Gajeel en fit une mage de rang S…La suite Gray-sama la connait…

- Et ta sœur ? s'étrangla le brun chamboulé et trop tenté d'en savoir d'avantage malgré sa précédente décision. Tu ne l'as pas mentionné.

Juvia en guise de réponse se remit à pleurer et Gray trembla non pas de peur mais de colère. Il était furibond contre l'homme qui avait osé lever la main sur Juvia alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille sans défense avec un pouvoir magique qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas. Quelle autre blessure se cachait derrière ce visage déchiré ? Il caressa ses cheveux avec affection et les huma. Ils sentaient l'océan. Bizarrement, cette odeur lui plaisait, rappelant la magie qu'utilisait la mage. L'orage éclata derrière eux et l'aquatique tressaillit.

- Juvia est désolée. Elle fait tomber la pluie et n'arrive pas à la contrôler…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, lui chuchota son ami à l'oreille. Tout le monde a le droit d'être triste.

L'ondine hocha la tête contre son torse et continua à pleurer un long moment. Le solitaire s'en voulait, il avait réveillé en elle de terribles souffrances. Des tourments qu'elle tentait d'oublier. Gajeel avait raison. Juvia se cachait derrière les apparences. Devant les autres, elle portait un masque. Elle avait vécu l'horreur pendant que lui était tranquille à Fairy Tail où il avait retrouvé une famille.

- Gray-sama a sauvé Juvia, finit par ajouter la sirène, sortant le disciple d'Ul de ses sombres pensées alors qu'elle s'apaisait. Juvia ne voyait plus de raison de vivre. Quand Gray-sama l'a vaincu, elle comptait tomber du toit comme une goutte de pluie. Tout aurait été fini : plus de femme pluie insipide et terne. Plus de dépression, ni de déprime. Mais Gray-sama l'a rattrapé….

Aucun des deux magiciens n'ajouta un mot. Ils se contentèrent de rester enlacés sur le canapé pendant que le bois se consumait dans la cheminée. Le taciturne ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais la présence de cette fille dans ses bras le rassurait. Il se sentait bien, alors que d'ordinaire il la trouvait agaçante. Elle s'était dévoilée à lui et cela le touchait profondément. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la l'aquatique ait pu souffrir autant en silence. Et encore, il restait une part de mystère !

Elle avait toujours été seule, mais contrairement à lui, elle ne l'avait pas choisi expressément. On l'avait rejeté et martyrisé pour ce qu'elle était. Cette idée irritait le maître de glace qui sentit la tension remonter d'un cran. Si le père de Juvia venait un jour à débarquer à nouveau dans sa vie, il ne donnait pas chez de sa vie. Il saurait le recevoir à sa manière. Personne ne touchait sa précieuse amie. Précieuse amie ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il ne savait pas. Avait-il les mêmes sentiments qu'avec Lucy ou Erza ? Non, c'était différent. Il y avait quelque chose en plus. Cette petite chose qui fait la disparité ! Mais de quoi s'agissait-il ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Il sentait juste que c'était étrange mais ne parvenait pas à expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Etait-ce à cause de leurs magies si compatibles ? Il y avait un lien entre eux c'était indéniable. Pourquoi après avoir entendu son histoire, se sentait-il beaucoup plus proche de la mage qu'il ne l'aurait cru ? Etait-ce à cause de leurs souffrances respectives ? Lui aussi avait perdu des êtres chers dont l'une par sa faute.

Les bras de Gray grelottèrent ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer l'amphitrite qui s'écarta de lui et le dévisagea. Ses yeux étaient rougis et boursoufflés constata l'ami d'enfance de Lyon, mais plus d'eau de s'en échappait.

- Gray-sama ? interrogea-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, c'est juste que je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose dont je ne suis pas très fier.

- Gray-sama a promis de raconter pourquoi il est fâché avec Lyon-sama. Si Juvia le faisait, Gray-sama devait le faire…

- Tu me lâcheras pas, pas vrai ?

- Non, fit la bleue avec un sourire amusé, le premier de la soirée releva le naturiste. Si cela peut rassurer Gray-sama, Juvia promet de ne jamais rien dire. A personne.

* * *

><p>Gray déambulait dans les ruelles sombres de Magnolia après avoir raccompagné sa compagne jusqu'à Fairy Hills. L'homme était tout retourné et son cœurs battait la chamade. Il ne cessait de ressasser la même scène dans son esprit. Juvia dans ses bras. Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour la tenir éloignée, elle l'attirait. Elle lui avait confié une partie de son histoire. Un douloureux passé. Le ténébreux ne se rappelait pas avoir autant souffert. Certes, il avait perdu ses parents, mais, il avait tout de même retrouvé en Ul une mère. Après sa mort, Macarov l'avait recueilli. C'était un très bon grand-père. Aimant chacun de ses enfants sans aucune retenue. La néréide n'avait pas eu cette chance. Elle avait perdu sa mère à l'âge de sept ans et s'était retrouvée seule. Seule, dans un monde hostile qui ne comprenait rien aux mages. Iceberg n'était pas très réputé pour être très enclin avec la magie. Tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire effrayaient ses habitants si le nudiste se rappelait bien ce qu'il avait lu une fois à la bibliothèque de la guilde.<p>

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant avec sa camarade. Mis à part sur la berge, il n'y avait plus eut de moment aussi intime, enfin du moins en paroles. Jamais sa voix ne lui avait paru si brisée, ainsi la volonté de lui alléger ses souffrances l'avait assailli comme une terrible vérité. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Tantôt il la fuyait et tantôt il voulait apprendre à la connaître. Elle était vraiment très mystérieuse. Néanmoins, comme Gajeel l'avait énoncé, Juvia était pure, sous cette carapace. Une très belle personnalité. Altruiste, chaleureuse, gentille, mais aussi très timide. Pas de folie, juste une attitude pour se camoufler aux yeux des autres.

- Grayyyy ! fit une voix éméchée dans son dos.

Le brun n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Kana. Le fils de Silver pivota sur lui-même pour lui faire face bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie de la voir à ce moment précis. Il voulait être seul et faire de point avec ses sentiments. La nymphe attisait trop ses nuits et cela devenait insupportable.

La brunette se tenait à moitié contre le mur d'un bâtiment en pierre. Sa veste grande ouverte laissait voir son haut de maillot ainsi que son imposante poitrine et son emblème sur son aine. Ses joues étaient vermeilles mais ce n'était pas pour la même raison que celle de la déesse d'eau songea le disciple d'Ul. Ses cheveux en bataille encadraient son visage de femme et cascadaient jusqu'aux bas de ses reins. Celle-ci hoqueta avant de faire un immense sourire coquin à son compagnon de jeu. Elle s'approcha en titubant et trébucha. N'étant pas loin de l'individu, il put la rattraper avec aisance afin qu'elle ne se blesse pas. La mages aux cartes releva ses prunelles embuées vers lui et sourit à nouveau.

- Tu sens l'alcool à des kilomètres, la sermonna l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et alors ? Kesh ça peut te faire, hip. Tu me manquais. T'es partish sans rien dire. Je m'ennuyais. T'étais où ?

- Depuis quand je dois te rendre des comptes ? rétorqua le naturiste autoritaire.

- Allons, calme-toi. Tu sais que ze peux te rendre la nuit bien plus agréable, hip. Aller viens. Allons chez toi. Zai très envie de toi, là, tout de suite. Et zela fait trop longtemps que nous n'avons rien faish. Pourquoi m'évites-tu ?

- Ecoute, nous deux c'était une erreur. Je regrette de t'avoir embarqué là-dedans. Je m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai fais subir. Mais, désormais, il ne se passera plus jamais rien entre nous. C'est terminé. T'es libre d'aller vaquer avec d'autres, bien que je me fiche pas mal si tu t'en tapais d'autre en même temps que moi.

- T'es pas très zentil. Pourquoi, tu me diz ça ? Qu'esh qui t'es arrivé ? Tu as pourtant pris ton pied avec moi autrefois. Ze ne te zatisfait plus ?

- Laisse tomber, ok ! Rentre chez toi, ton père doit sûrement t'attendre.

Le taciturne la repoussa sans ménagement et Kana dû se retenir sur le mur à côté d'elle pour ne pas tomber. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus tant elle était bourrée. Le fils de Silver la dévisageait avec colère ne supportant pas de la voir dans des états pareils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait au juste ? Au départ, ils avaient décrété que c'était pour tuer le temps. Plus jamais il ne se laisserait aller à ce genre de cajolerie avec elle. L'homme ne devait plus abuser de ces faiblesses.

Serrant les poings contre la rancœur qui le gagnait, il la laissa planté là, au beau milieu de la ruelle, sans rien dire et s'en retourna vers son appartement.

La mage se mit à rire comme une démente avant de tomber à genoux, épuisée. Les larmes aux coins des cils, elle se mit à hurler. Elle était peut être ivre, mais elle avait toujours eut conscience de ce qu'elle avait pu faire avec son compagnon. Bien que ce ne fût qu'un jeu à la base pour eux, la fille de Gildartz avait honte. Honte d'avoir trahi une camarade mais en même temps, elle s'était laissée séduire par ce divertissement malsain et avait nourri des sentiments très profonds pour le naturiste. Ses allures de preux chevalier et son air mystérieux la mettait en émoi. Elle se sentait importante pour lui, indispensable. Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas su touché son cœur ? Elle remarqué que son camarade n'était plus de même depuis Tartaros. La femme avait mis cela sur le compte de la perte de son paternel. Mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que cette histoire était derrière eux. Depuis, Gray n'avait plus manifesté la moindre attention à son égard, plus de désir. C'était comme si elle était devenue transparente, opaque. Elle l'avait approché plusieurs fois, en vain. Il avait toujours trouvé quelque chose pour se sauver et restait de glace. Puis, elle avait noté son comportement avec Juvia. Même s'il ne cessait de la rejeter, Kana avait perçu son regard inquiet pour l'élémentaire. Un regard qu'il n'avait jamais eu pour qui que se soit. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas pour elle ? L'ivrogne voulait tant qu'il la regarde avec ces yeux là. Mais pourquoi au juste ? Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui ! Etait-ce que c'était parce que sa jeunesse se fanait et qu'elle avait peur de rester seule ? Non, elle n'aimait pas l'exhibitionniste, bien qu'il lui ne fût pas désagréable à admirer. Sur cela il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Néanmoins, avec leurs rapprochements sexuels, elle avait espéré qu'elle devienne sa confidente, sa maîtresse. Du moment qu'elle ne finissait pas ses jours seule, elle se fichait pas mal d'être aimé.

La malheureuse était désespérée. Finirait-elle par trouver celui qu'elle attendait ?

* * *

><p>Je tiens à préciser que Kana n'est nullement amoureuse de Gray. Je l'imagine en fille désespérée. Il n'y aura pas de triangle amoureux entre Juvia, Kana et Gray.<br>Sinon, ce chapitre vous-t-il convaincu ?


	18. Secrets

Salut à tous !

Merci pour vos petits messages, ça me fais toujours autant plaisir ! Voici un chapitre terminé hier soir !

Bonne lecture,

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 :<strong>** Secrets**

Le chant des oiseaux sur le rebord de sa fenêtre troublèrent le sommeil de la belle néréide. Lentement, ses paupières s'ouvrirent mais elle les referma aussitôt lorsque les rayons du soleil lui brûlèrent les yeux. En gémissant, elle porta une main sur sa vue et se frotta vigoureusement pour ôter toute trace avant d'émerger complètement. Battant plusieurs fois des cils pour s'adapter à la lueur ambiante, elle se souvint qu'elle était dans son lit à Fairy Hills. Un grand lit vide et froid aux bords lointains, hors de portée. Personne à ses côtés. Personne pour l'aimer. Peu à peu, les évènements de la veille ressurgirent en elle comme une tornade qui arrache tout sur son passage. Lyon lui avait fait part de ses sentiments à son égard et avait rejeté sa frustration sur le brun. Ensuite, Gray était sorti de nulle part comme par enchantement et avait frappé son ami puisqu'elle pleurerait par sa faute. Sans rien dire, l'homme l'avait ensuite entraîné chez lui en l'agrippant sauvagement par le bras. Là, dans cette pièce glacée s'était son salon, elle lui avait dévoilé son passé ou du moins ce qu'elle était capable d'en dire. La pluie était à nouveau tombée sur la ville ravageant déjà les champs gorgés d'eau. Le taciturne n'avait rien dit et l'avait même pris dans ses bras pour la consoler. A ce souvenir, l'aquatique sentit ses pommettes rougir. Ses bras, leur douceur et leur chaleur indescriptibles, inimaginables, l'avaient agressé comme un été infini. Les palpitations de son cœur contre son ouïe l'avaient bercé comme une délicieuse mélodie. Elle aurait tant souhaité que cet instant ne dure à jamais. Personne ne l'avait réconforté de cette manière. Pas même sa défunte mère n'avait été capable d'apaiser son chagrin si rapidement étant enfant. L'espace d'un instant, elle s'était sentie en sécurité et aurait bien volontiers passé le reste de la nuit ainsi. Il ne l'avait pas jugé et ne l'avait pas rejeté. Pas comme ceux de son passé. Partout où elle allait cela avait toujours été la même rengaine. La femme pluie déprimante et fade que l'on évite. Lui, l'avait écouté, accroché à ses lèvres, sur son histoire. Et elle avait pleuré. Oh oui tant pleuré !

Gesticulant mollement dans ses draps de satin pour l'étirer, la jeune femme soupira. Elle était lasse. Que faire à présent ? Devait-elle faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Continuer sa vie tranquillement ? Qu'est-ce que Gray en penserait ? Accepterait-il à nouveau de faire équipe avec elle ? Est-ce que cela les rapprocherait d'avantage ? Il y avait déjà ce très précieux trésor qu'il lui avait offert : la sépulture de Silver. Un endroit où elle pouvait se recueillir à loisir. Personne ne semblait en connaître l'existence ou en faisait fit. Tant de choses. Des phénomènes plus surprenants les uns que les autres, les avaient amené à communiquer un peu plus. Et toutes ces attentions ? Qu'en était-il ? Meldy lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas insensible à ses charmes, qu'il fallait qu'elle se montre encore patiente. Cependant…

Sur le chemin du retour, les deux étaient restés très silencieux se lançant de temps à autre des coups d'œil furtif, mal à l'aise. Angoissante était cette atmosphère. Puis, devant les grandes grilles de fer de la pension pour filles, le solitaire l'avait brièvement salué avant de s'éclipser dans les ténèbres. La fée l'avait regardé partir le cœur gros. Elle aurait aimé qu'il reste un peu plus. Sa présence lui réchauffait son âme brisée. Mais le règlement était clair. Aucun homme ne pouvait pénétrer ce lieu sacré d'innocence. A ce propos, l'était-elle encore réellement ? Tant de malheurs avaient bouleversé sa vie. Comment aller de l'avant ? Le futur lui faisait si peur. Un jour, le maître leur avait dit d'apprécier les moments présents, de les chérir comme si c'étaient les derniers. Comment l'élémentaire pourrait-elle en être capable quand elle se sentait désespérément démunie ? Et ce besoin irascible d'être avec lui qui la consumait graduellement mais sûrement !

Et puis, il y avait Lyon…

Que devrait-elle faire vis-à-vis de lui ? Certes, son but était de la protéger, il voulait la voir heureuse. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié ou de sa clémence. C'était une grande fille. Sa souffrance ne le regardait pas, c'était ses démons intérieurs. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas perdre ce rare ami qu'elle avait réussi à se faire au fil du temps. En effet, depuis la destruction de Tartaros, l'argenté était venu la voir en cachette. Un matin, alors que la bleue se rendait à la guilde, elle l'avait trouvé sur le perron de la porte. A ce moment là, sa peine était si immense qu'elle avait fondu en larme en l'apercevant. Le disciple d'Ul l'avait alors emporté dehors dans le parc et avait attendu patiemment qu'elle se calme. Là, elle lui avait brièvement raconté ses péripéties en omettant son combat contre Keith qui avait ainsi anéanti à jamais le dernier espoir de Gray de retrouver son père. Trop honteuse pour le lui avouer, le maître de glace était resté courtois et ne l'avait pas interrogé d'avantage. Depuis ce jour, ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'envoyer des lettres chaque semaine. Il existait bien d'autres moyens de communication bien plus rapides, mais tout deux avait tenu à garder cette singularité et puis la sirène n'était à l'aise que face au papier.

Ainsi, la vie avait repris son cours jusqu'à hier soir…

Les prunelles de la femme pluie se mirent à lui piquer lorsqu'un assaut de larmes la conquit. Avec de gros efforts, elle parvient à les enrailler. Elle ne devait plus pleurer. Si Gajeel la voyait dans cet état, il se retournerait contre son beau ténébreux. Or, il n'y était pour rien et elle ne voulait pas qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate entre eux : les deux êtres chers de sa petite personne. Les hommes de son existence.

Paresseusement, elle s'étira à nouveau en baillant. Les muscles de son dos la faisaient souffrir et elle avait passé une horrible nuit, tourmentée de cauchemars en tout genre. Indubitablement, chaque fois que le soleil trépassait, son sommeil était agité, mais jamais avec une telle intensité. A plusieurs reprises, elle s'était réveillé en sursaut, le corps ruisselant alors qu'elle poussait de grands cris stridents.

La jeune femme s'extirpa de son lit avec difficulté pour se rendre dans la salle d'eau. Là, elle ôta sa nuisette et ses dessous pour s'orienter vers la douche. En passant devant le lavabo, elle aperçu son reflet dans le miroir et eut un grimace de dégoût. Elle avait une mine affreuse : amaigrie, ses joues plus creusés, des cernes bien visibles sous ses yeux vides et une peau encore plus blafarde. Elle devrait appliquer une bonne dose de maquillage pour ne pas alerter ses compagnons sur son état de santé. Il fallait reconnaître qu'entre sa culpabilité, la perte de ses pouvoirs momentanément et les évènements de la veille, elle accumulait fatigue et stress.

Juvia ouvrit le robinet et elle soupira d'aise lorsque l'eau chaude entra en contact avec son corps et son cuir chevelu. Elle savoura ce moment de répit. Une crème anesthésiante. Une douceur apaisante. Son élément…

Après être resté sous les flots bien une demi-heure, la fille de Neptune se dépêcha de se vêtir. Une simple jupe blanche et un débardeur bleu avec des motifs rappelant les vagues de l'océan feraient l'affaire. Elle se coiffa rapidement, laissant ses cheveux à l'air libre cascader dans son dos et s'empressa d'enfiler une paire de bottes également blanche.

Une fois prête et après un dernier regard dans le miroir, elle passa le seuil de la porte avec l'objectif de se rendre à la guilde. Elle espérait grandement que Lyon y serait déjà mais que son ami d'enfance, en revanche, n'y soit pas encore. Elle ne souhaitait pas se retrouver nez à nez avec les deux. Elle voulait d'abord parler avec l'ainé. L'ondine ne pouvait pas rester dans cette situation plus que confuse et compliquée.

Arrivée, en bas de la bâtisse, l'amphitrite leva ses iris au ciel. Une journée magnifique s'annonçait. Inspirant profondément pour ressentir les essences de la terre sous ses pieds, elle avança dans la rue déserte à cette heure si matinale alors que les premiers commerçants mettaient en place leurs étalages.

* * *

><p>Lyon, passivement assit à une table de la guilde, regardait d'un œil morne la clarté des cieux. Il n'avait pas fermé les yeux de la nuit bien trop anxieux. D'autant plus, que son nez boursoufflé lui faisait un mal de chien. Le sang avait depuis longtemps arrêté de couler mais la douleur était toujours présente à chaque goulée d'air. Cheria était déjà partie avec Wendy et Sherry, de ce fait, il n'avait pu la solliciter pour quelques soins. Son camarade n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte. L'homme n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi rageur et téméraire. Après tout, sept ans de moins s'était écoulés pour lui et il n'avait pas acquis le degré de maturité de son comparse. Pourquoi ne voyait-il pas à quel point il faisait souffrir leur amie commune ? Avec son comportement exécrable, il la faisait pleurer. Est-ce que cela lui plaisait de voir les autres tristes ? Incontestablement, il avait souffert lui aussi, mais de la à traiter la nymphe de cette manière ça en était trop pour lui. L'argenté s'haïssait de ne pas avoir connu la bleue avant l'autre. Il était persuadé que si cela avait été le cas, les choses auraient été bien différentes. Tout d'abord, elle ne serait jamais tombée amoureuse de son rival ou du moins l'espérait-il. Ensuite, il l'aurait fait entrer à Lamia Scale. Là, ils auraient crée ensemble, la team la plus forte. Et surtout, cette merveilleuse femme ne passerait pas son temps à s'apitoyer pour un miséreux rabougri qui n'en avait rien à foutre. Il aimait Gray comme un frère, mais son comportement froid l'énervait au plus haut point. Dommage que leur maître ne soit plus là. Il était convaincu qu'elle lui aurait flanqué une bonne correction pour son manque de délicatesse.<p>

Le mage s'arracha à sa contemplation pour faire le tour des premiers arrivés. Mirajane nettoyait le comptoir en fredonnant. Macarov, le maître de cette guilde de dégénérés, somnolait sur une table, les bras croisés autour de son bâton ayant passé sa soirée à picoler. Son petit fils Laxus, avachi près de lui contemplait la boiserie du plafond attendant sa petite troupe personnelle pour partir en mission. Bisca et Alzack, déjà debout, choisissaient sur le tableau quel parchemin prendre, leur petite fille étant gardé par Lévy et Gajeel. Enfin, Jura à la table voisine lisait un livre visiblement très prenant au vue de sa concentration intense.

La lourde porte à l'entrée grinça, laissant surgir une belle femme à la crinière azur. Juvia. Le cœur de Lyon accéléra en l'apercevant. Maintenant qu'il lui avait avoué son amour, que devait-il faire ? Adopté la même attitude que d'ordinaire ? Il avait été si brusque et rude avec elle. Le jeune craignait de l'avoir perdu à jamais pour son manque de tact. Pourquoi avait-il perdu son sang-froid face à son entêtement hier soir ?!

La naïade regardait dans tous les sens, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un. L'argenté pensa qu'il s'agissait probablement de son acolyte et à cette pensée son estomac se serra. Pourquoi ne jurait-elle que par lui ? Ne pouvait-elle pas voir la sincérité de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? N'était-il pas assez bien ? Ne s'était-il pas racheté pour son acte passé ? Il regrettait tant sa folie de l'époque ! Que pouvait-il faire de plus pour la convaincre de l'immensité de son âme ?!

Les prunes oculaires océans de la fée croisèrent son regard aigri. Aussitôt, la jeune femme se mit en route dans sa direction. Sa démarche semblait assurée et elle fixait quelque chose comme s'il s'agissait d'un objectif à atteindre. Sa vue impassible troublait l'homme attablé et des gouttes de sueurs coulèrent le long de son cou et il frissonna. Un comble pour lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, la mystérieuse le dévisagea. Pas de sourire, juste de la détermination animant ses abîmes sans fonds.

- Bonjour Lyon-sama, fit la nymphe respectueusement.

- Ah, euh, salut ! rétorqua l'autre décontenancé par la sonorité de sa camarade : distante.

- Est-ce que Lyon-sama pourrait suivre Juvia dehors, elle aimerait lui parler à propos d'hier.

- Ecoute, je tiens à m'excuser, je n'aurai pas du te parler comme je l'ai fait, commença l'ex-apprenti.

- S'il vous plait, allons dehors, supplia la bleue en le coupant et en constatant le regard inquisiteur de la blanche depuis le bar.

L'homme comprit instantanément son malaise et se leva. Sans rien dire, les deux amis sortirent de la guilde. La bleuté l'attira alors dans un coin en retrait, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et surtout de la démone. Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'élémentaire commença alors son explication en se triturant les doigts.

* * *

><p>Gray, de mauvaise humeur, tapait dans tous les cailloux qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route. A cran, il avait enfoui ses mains dans ses poches et marchait en direction du QG. Trop troublé, lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il maudissait son ami d'enfance. A cause de lui, il avait à nouveau vu sa camarade pleurer. Or, il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état de détresse. C'était inexplicable, mais la voir si fragile le révulsait. Et puis, il y avait ce sombre passé qui lui broyait le cerveau. Il s'était fait mille scénarios différents pour tenter de percer le mystère de l'ondine. Ses tourments avaient su toucher son cœur de glace. Sa tristesse, il la ressentait au plus profond de lui. Une voix ne cessait de lui murmurer qu'il devait la réconforter. Idée absurde ! Pourtant, le brun savait que c'était la vérité. Il devait, non, voulait lui rendre le sourire. Difficile était ce désir d'affection envers l'autre. Ne prenait-il pas trop de risques ? Que faire après ? Il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas remarquer son trouble. La fille des mers lui plaisait de plus en plus comme un inévitable fléau qui s'abattrait sur le monde. Néanmoins, en grand solitaire qu'il était, il craignait que ce rapprochement et cet attendrissement à son égard ne cause bien plus de soucis. N'y en avait-il suffisamment pas assez ? Et le maître qui avait eut cette idée grotesque d'accueillir la guilde de son adversaire ! Sans parler de Kana et de sa débauche…Que faire avec elle ? Le givré était vraiment dans une mouise monstrueuse entre une amante un peu trop collante, un ex-compagnon jaloux et une bleue trop ensorcelante.<p>

Décidément, cette journée s'annonçait pourri pour le taciturne.

Le créateur s'immobilisa, constatant qu'il se trouvait déjà devant l'imposant bâtiment de Fairy Tail. Avec une pointe d'agacement, il s'avança d'un pas lourd sentant l'angoisse lui nouer les entrailles. Juvia y était-elle déjà ? Si oui, devait-il aller la voir ? Lui parler ? L'ignorer ? Non cette dernière option était impossible !

Des voix éparses attirèrent son attention alors qu'il avait posé sa main sur le battant de la porte en bois. Il s'interrompit cherchant à découvrir l'origine de ces individus. Qui étaient-ils ? Des ennemis ?

Fronçant les sourcils, le fils de Silver se concentra pour distinguer les sonorités. Ses pupilles s'agrandirent d'horreur lorsque les mots « Lyon-sama » montèrent à ses oreilles. Oubliant tout ce qui le préoccupait, une seule chose s'insinua dans son esprit. La belle déesse aquatique était avec cet attardé mental. A grands pas, il longea le mur principal et braqua sur sa gauche. Plus loin, Juvia et son frère d'arme semblaient pris dans une grande conversation. Face à face, mais à une distance plus que respectables, ses compères se fixaient. La colère gagna aussitôt chaque pore de sa peau. Que faisait ce crétin en sa compagnie ?! N'avait-il pas été assez clair la veille ?! Amorçant un geste pour les séparer, il s'interrompit lorsque l'enchanteresse prit la parole à nouveau.

- Juvia est désolée et espère que Lyon-sama comprend sa décision.

- Je dois t'avouer que non, mais pour toi, je veux bien essayer de passer outre. Dire le contraire serait un mensonge. Par contre, si je vois que ça se passe de nouveau mal, je n'hésiterais pas à agir et je t'arracherai à lui. Peu n'importe qu'il soit mon camarade et ce que tu en penses ! Tu sais ce que je ressens et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Ne baisse pas la tête, tu n'as pas à te sentir honteuse.

Effectivement, l'amphitrite avait contemplé ses chaussures au moment où l'élève d'Ul lui avait dit qu'il serait capable de l'enlever rien que par amour. L'argenté posa son index sous le menton de la bleue pour l'inciter à relever les yeux, ce qu'elle fit bravement bien qu'avec toujours cette imposante couleur tomate.

- Regarde-moi et pardonne mes erreurs.

- Juvia n'a rien à reprocher à Lyon-sama. Il suit son cœur comme celui de Juvia.

- C'est vraiment une histoire compliquée, sourit tristement l'autre. J'espère simplement que cette petite altercation ne remettra pas en cause notre amitié. Elle compte beaucoup pour moi.

- Pour Juvia aussi, rosit la concernée.

- Alors acceptes-tu ma proposition ?

- Quelle proposition ? rétorqua une voix dans leur dos.

Ensembles, les deux magiciens se retournèrent et découvrirent avec effroi le maître glaçon. Torse nu et les bras croisés, il dévisageait avec rancœur son ami d'enfance. Lorsque la naïade aperçut son bien-aimé, son muscle cardiaque s'emporta. Décidément, il la surprenait toujours quand il ne fallait pas. Etait-ce un coup du destin ? Comment lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé alors qu'ils s'étaient fait la promesse de rester discrets quand à leur conversation. Si elle choisissait de le berner, elle savait que Gray le verrait aussitôt car elle avait toujours été une piètre fourbe. Mais la proposition de Lyon était très alléchante et elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache. Elle voulait y en faire la surprise si néanmoins elle acceptait. Alors que l'élémentaire rassemblait ses idées pour trouver une vague excuse, l'ainé la devança.

- La proposition est que si tu lui fais encore du mal, je lui ferais quitter Fairy Tail afin qu'elle rejoigne Lamia Scale.

- T'es vraiment un idiot quand tu t'y mets ! commença le brun en s'énervant. On en n'en a déjà palé. Juvia appartient à Fairy Tail !

- Du calme mon ami. Elle n'a pas encore accepté, fit son confrère avec un sourire railleur, puis se tournant vers la nymphe il ajouta. Réfléchis-y bien Juvia. Je t'attendrai toujours.

Sur ces mots et en toisant son comparse, il passa à côté de celui-ci et retourna dans la grande salle.

Le vent se leva à ce moment précis, faisant voleter la jupe de la bleue qui semblait déconnectée de ce monde. Le visage au sol, elle n'osait affronter le regard de son amoureux. Ses pommettes toujours avec de belles rougeurs lui donnaient des allures de petite fille timide.

En soupirant, le ténébreux s'approcha.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Voix hésitante. La fée releva prestement ses iris pour croiser les pupilles sombres et froides de son sauveur. Elle resta bouche bée par ce qu'elle vit. Derrière cette attitude désinvolte, elle percevait une part d'inquiétude. Il était troublé. Le summum ! Que se passait-il au juste ?

Gray en admirant la mage d'eau n'avait pas pu se résigner à rester de marbre. Il était touché par son histoire, envoûté par ses paroles, captivé par ses faits et gestes. La tentation devenait trop grande et trop dure à supporter. Alors, tant pis ! La jeune femme imaginerait ce qu'elle voudrait mais il comptait bien lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour elle. Il ne pouvait pour le moment pas expliquer pourquoi il agissait comme cela, mais sa décision était ferme. Il la protégerait comme n'importe laquelle autre de ses amies. Il la défendrait face à ce prétentieux qui tentait de la séduire. Elle l'agacerait sans aucun doute avec son attitude frivole, mais il ferait avec. De toute manière il avait comprit que ce cinéma n'était que pour sauver les apparences.

Juvia hocha ostensiblement la tête et le taciturne s'apaisa.

- Que dirais-tu de partir en mission avec Natsu et Lucy ? Je crois que notre chère mage aux esprits à son loyer à payer. J'ai vu une requête pas mal avec une bonne récompense.

- Est-ce une manière d'éloigner Juvia le temps que Lyon soit là ? s'amusa l'aquatique, ses lèvres s'étirant en un merveilleux sourire.

En guise de réponse, le taciturne émit un grognement en se recoiffant et tourna les talons pour aller prendre son déjeuner au bar. Soudainement, il mourrait de faim !

* * *

><p>- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit se balader comme ça ? chuchota la blonde à l'oreille de la néréide.<p>

- Juvia aussi est gênée…

En effet, les deux filles avaient de quoi être mal à l'aise au vue de leurs costumes de soubrettes. Celui de l'aquatique était composé d'une robe noir courte et décolleté mettant en valeur sa poitrine et ses cuisses fermes, un jupon assorti froufroutant, un porte-jarretelles sombre soutenait des bas opaques. Des mitaines en dentelles, une coiffe blanche, un tablier également blanc aux bordures travaillées et des talons vertigineux complétaient cette panoplie plus qu'aguicheuse. Ses cheveux attachés en deux couettes distinctes faisaient frémir les hommes de voir sa gorge ainsi découvert. Sa compagne, au vêtement similaire mais pourpre tenait un plateau remplit de boissons pendant que l'autre nettoyait une table.

Les magiciennes se trouvaient dans un café de maid. Autant dire que seuls les hommes y mettaient les pieds. Tous plus véreux les uns que les autres, les lorgnaient avec des airs goguenard, des sourires malsains sur leur visage. Certains tentèrent même une approche un peu trop radicale mais par chance les garçons veillaient au grain. Ainsi lorsqu'un individu fit exprès de tomber sa cuillère pour que l'élémentaire la ramasse, il tenta un assaut vers ses dessous. Il se retrouva brusquement plaqué contre la vitre du bâtiment lorsque Gray déboula comme un ouragan vêtu d'un simple caleçon et d'un nœud papillon rouge pour le tordre de douleur. La colère peignait ses traits et il prit un malin plaisir à faire couiner le client, se délectant de ses os qui vacillent. Lucy avait eu droit aux mêmes outrages alors qu'elle notait sa commande et qu'une crapule avait caressé ses chairs généreuses. La canaille avait soudain prit feu comme par enchantement. Un Natsu, ivre de mécontentement, s'était mit à lui hurler des insultes en disant qu'il ne fallait pas toucher sa compagne. Le dragon avait bien insisté sur le pronom personnel. Cette singularité avait ému sa jeune amie qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de passer à l'écarlate.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, le fils d'Igneel et elle sortaient ensemble. Rien de bien étonnant à première vue si ce n'est que c'était un secret. Certains comme Gray ou Erza avait vu leurs petits manèges car Happy faisait bien trop de sous-entendus. Qui plus est, les deux compagnons n'hésitaient à partir rien que tous les deux laissant le petit exceed seul. Néanmoins, aucun de la meilleure équipe n'avait jugé nécessaire d'en faire tout un flan et chacun s'était passé de commentaire. Ce n'était pas Mirajane a la recherche de potins croustillants.

L'héritière des Heartfilia se souvenait comme si c'était hier de cette journée où son beau chasseur lui avait avoué ses sentiments. La perte d'Aquarius avait anéanti la malheureuse qui passait son temps à errer dans la guilde, ne souhaitant pas repartir en mission dans l'immédiat. Ne supportant plus qu'elle soit triste, le cracheur de feu l'avait empoigné par le bras pour l'entrainer hors de la bâtisse. Ils avaient longtemps marché alors qu'elle se plaignait jusqu'à ce que le rose daigne s'arrêter. Lucy avait alors constaté qu'elle se trouvait en un lieu inconnu. Dans la forêt, une cabane en paille à moitié délabrée et le vent jouant dans les chevelures. Natsu lui avait alors indiqué que c'était ici qu'était né Happy, mais également ici qu'il avait eu ses plus beaux souvenirs depuis la perte de son père. Alors, sans crier gare, il l'avait embrassé pour sceller un nouveau moment. D'abord timidement, puis voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir le rejeter, il s'était fait plus sauvage et pressent. Quelque chose était née ce jour là sous le soleil déclinant. Un nouvel amour. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés.

- Lucy-san ? fit la voix de sa camarade à ses oreilles.

La constellationiste sursauta en refaisant surface. Encore une fois, elle s'était perdue au rappel de ce doux instant alors qu'elle apercevait son comparse par la vitre, à l'arrière dans les cuisines, qui lui lançait des coups d'œil en biais alors que le patron lui criait de s'activer à la plonge. L'autre ruminait excédé, mais lança un magnifique sourire à sa petite amie qui rosit. Puis, la jeune femme tomba sur le regard sévère de la sirène.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit-elle ingénument.

- Les clients, ils attendent ! Il faut se dépêcher et trouver des indices ! chuchota l'autre.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, excuse-moi !

La cloche retentit alors à l'entrée et l'ondine souffla avant de laisser sa compagne pour aller accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Elle avait hâte de rentrer à l'hôtel. Cette mission était du grand n'importe quoi et elle été épuisée. Gray avait décidément choisi la pire mission qui soit. Il fallait dire que la récompense d'un million de jewels était plus qu'appétissante et permettrait à Lucy de payer son loyer pour plusieurs mois. Cependant, au départ rien n'avait été précisé que la requête émanerait d'un maid café. Plusieurs de ses filles avaient mystérieusement disparu le soir en rentrant chez elles. Inquiet, le patron de la boutique avait alors demandé l'aide de cette guilde illustre.

Après avoir pris sa nouvelle commande, Juvia se dirigea vers le bar où Gray s'affairait à remplir les verres de différents cocktails. Mécontent, sa cicatrice se mêlait presque avec son sourcil ce qui arracha un sourire à l'aquatique. Elle le trouvait tout simplement mignon avec cette attitude. Il prenait soin d'elle alors qu'il faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais elle percevait ses iris sur elle lorsqu'elle servait les clients.

Éreintée et ses pieds la faisant souffrir, la néréide posa son plateau alors que son prince se retournait pour lui faire face. Il avait mystérieusement récupérer son costume complet et avait posé un torchon sur son épaule. Il attrapa un verre qu'il essuya brusquement alors que la fée se posait sur un tabouret pour lui dicter sa commande.

- Deux cafés au lait, un thé vert et une glace à la vanille accompagnée d'un coulis de chocolat s'il te plaît.

Le taciturne s'exécuta aussitôt préparant les deux boissons chaudes. Tout en confectionnant sa glace, il engagea la conversation alors que l'amphitrite parcourait la salle des yeux à la recherche du moindre détail suspect.

- Un indice ?

- Pas vraiment, tous ces types sont louches et certains font des offres que Juvia ne comprend même pas…

- Surtout tu n'acceptes rien et si un t'emmerde, fais-moi signe, je viendrai aussitôt.

- Juvia peut se défendre ! rougit la fée.

- Sauf qu'on a une couverture à tenir, alors surtout pas d'eau qui déborde.

- Gray-sama devrait alors regarder ce qu'il fait, rit l'autre.

- Hein ?

Le concernée regarda ses mains et vit que pour créer son sorbet il avait usé de sa magie et un peu trop. Il avait recouvert sa table de travail d'une épaisse couche de glace et poussa un juron de contrariété alors qu'il renversait une cruche d'eau de son coude. Celle-ci bascula et se brisa rependant son liquide sur le sol.

- Fais chier !

La fille de Poséidon éclata d'avantage de rire ce qui donna chaud au cœur de Gray qui la fixa. Elle semblait aller mieux. Comme si la veille n'avait jamais existé. Son rire d'abord étouffé était rapidement devenu incontrôlable, fou car la raison n'y pouvait rien. Il lui permettait de se soulager de toutes ces tensions. Le ténébreux sourit alors, ravie que sa maladresse la rende un brin heureuse. La voir joyeuse et enjouée voilà ce qui lui plaisait. Au moins, pendant ce temps, elle laissait de côté ses sinistres souvenirs. Elle était belle comme ça. Sa main tentant de cacher sa bouche pour asphyxier ce divin rire, ses joues relevés et ses couettes bouclées qui faisaient qu'elle était juste craquante. Sans parler de cette tenue plus que ravissante et qui lui sied à merveille. Cependant, il aurait aimé être le seul à avoir le loisir de la voir vêtue de la sorte. Encore et toujours être l'unique. Jamais à son grand daim, il n'aurait songé qu'elle puisse être si attractive. De plus en plus, son corps réagissait à celui de la créature. Un émoi qui était de plus en plus complexe à camoufler. Empêcher ses pommettes de rosir relevait bientôt du défi.

L'aquatique posa ses tasses fumantes et son rafraichissement sur son plateau. En revanche, lorsque le brun tendit le dessert, une étincelle jaillit lorsque leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Ce courant électrique les retourna, les émoustillant alors que leurs prunelles contemplaient l'autre avec réserve. Un simple contact les avait transportés au-delà du temps à nouveau. La pièce s'assombrit brusquement et le fils de Silver ne distinguait à nouveau que cette silhouette bleue aux courbes intéressantes. Ses globes oculaires traduisaient sa surprise tout comme la sienne, mais aussi, ils étaient d'une terrible convoitise. Encore ces bas fonds marins bouleversants. Et comme une vidéo que l'on fait repartir après un arrêt sur image, le monde alentour lui explosa à la tronche alors qu'il se perdait.

* * *

><p>Un chapitre qui ne m'a pas trop emballé mais il fallait bien que je trouve une solution à ce que je prépare.<br>A bientôt,


	19. L'enquête commence

Salut,

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Ennuyeux pour ma part à écrire. J'avais pas trop d'idée sur la raison des disparitions. J'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose mais je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite.

Pour répondre à Chamo-sama, j'ai certains chapitres déjà écrit à l'avance (avant de publié le premier, je devais en avoir une quizaine déjà, mais tous ne se suivent pas). Ma rapidité de publication est que j'aime ce que je fais donc j'y passe mes soirées (j'ai rien de mieux à faire). De plus, j'étais en décalage sur ce site au niveau des publications c'est pourquoi il y en a eu plusieurs d'un coup.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 :<strong>** L'enquête commence**

- Bon boulot les filles, à demain.

- A demain ! s'époumonèrent les deux mages.

Juvia et Lucy sortaient du maid café par la rue arrière, une porte d'accès était camouflée entre des tas de caisses entassées où des futs de bouteilles trainaient ça et là. Des grandes poubelles noires remplies d'ordures avaient également été entreposées, attendant les veilleurs de nuit qui viendraient les ramasser. La lune était bien haute dans le ciel dégagé éclairant faiblement les lieux d'une lueur sinistre. Un chien hurla à la mort au loin ce qui glaça le sang de la blonde qui grelotta malgré elle. Le temps sec et frais de cette nuit rajoutait une ambiance macabre alors que celle-ci était déjà plus qu'inquiétante. La faucheuse les guettant, tapie dans l'ombre.

Les filles avaient été obligées de faire le ménage après la fermeture de la boutique. Etant les dernières arrivées, elles n'avaient pu refuser et en avait profité pour discuter avec le gérant au sujet de ces fameuses disparitions. Trois filles d'une vingtaine d'année qui bossaient ici déjà depuis plusieurs mois. Rien à se reprocher, filles banales sans histoire. Travailleuses émérites qui ne rechignaient devant aucune tâche même ingrate. Leur famille ne s'était pas d'abord affolée étant donné qu'il leur arrivait de faire beaucoup d'heures, mais après minuit, ils avaient alerté les autorités. Dans les rues, aucune trace de vie. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Le ravisseur était sans aucun doute un expert à moins que ces filles aient décidé de couper les ponts avec leurs proches ? Dans ce cas pourquoi ?

Les garçons étaient partis plus tôt dans la soirée ayant terminé leur service. Ils en avaient alors profité pour commander des plats à emporter qu'ils mangeraient pendant qu'ils élaboreraient une stratégie dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

Toujours habillées de leur tenue attrayante, les jeunes femmes traversèrent rapidement les allées désertes et silencieuses, pressées de rentrer et d'en finir. Leurs pas résonnèrent en écho à chaque enjambée avec ces talons aiguisés ce qui n'aidaient pas à passer inaperçu. La constellationniste lançait des coups d'œil inquiet dans tous les sens, alors que sa compagne, impassible, suivait la cadence bien qu'elle rêvait que d'une seule chose s'emmitoufler dans son lit bien chaud. Toutes deux se frottaient vigoureusement les bras pour se réchauffer, leurs vêtements n'aidant pas à grand-chose pour se couvrir.

- Dis, tu crois qu'on ne risque pas d'être suivi ? demanda l'héritière en claquant des dents.

- Même si c'est le cas, nous pouvons nous défendre.

- Si seulement les garçons étaient restés avec nous.

- Cela aurait paru trop suspicieux. Juvia est avec toi, Lucy-san n'a pas à s'inquiéter.

- Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

- Regarde, nous sommes déjà à l'hôtel.

Effectivement, lorsque la mage aux esprits releva les yeux, elle constata qu'elles se trouvaient devant un petit bâtiment aux pierres sombres et aux fenêtres identiques. Des balcons clairsemaient les étages avec des pots de fleurs en guise de décoration et des balustrades en fer forgé. La porte d'entrée énorme et vitrée indiquait que la salle était plongée dans le noir. La descendante des Heartfilia regarda furtivement son amie avec réticence alors que celle-ci avait déjà posé sa main sur la poignée.

- T'es sûre que…

- Oui, Gray-sama a dit que c'était chambre 413.

- Ok.

La nymphe actionna le mécanisme pour ouvrir en grand le passage et les deux camarades s'y agglutinèrent presque en courant afin de pouvoir se réchauffer tant ça caillait au dehors. Comme prévu, le hall était plongé dans la pénombre. Personne au comptoir pour les accueillir ou leur communiquer une quelconque explication. Toutes les clés sur le tableau avaient été décrochées pour les fournir aux résidents de passage. Seule la faible lueur d'une lampe à huile suspendu sur le mur face à elles, éclairait vaguement la cage d'escalier. Juvia passa la première alors que la seconde la suivait contre son ombre, une main posée sur son épaule. Lorsqu'elles approchèrent de l'accueil, Lucy distingua une autre pièce dans le fond, un salon visiblement. Des divans formant un carré, une table basse au milieu, des plantes derrière les rideaux tirés, une bibliothèque sommaire et une cheminée où scintillait un feu. Cet hébergement changeait du précédent où ils avaient dû escorter la princesse. Propre et calme dans chaque recoin, rien ne traînant à même le sol.

L'aquatique n'y prêta pas attention et s'élança vers le premier palier, pressée. Commença alors le parcours du combattant. Les demoiselles durent faire attention où elles marchaient car les marches étaient étroites et assez hautes La faible luminosité n'aidait pas et les magiciennes n'étaient pas nyctalopes. A chaque pas, les planches en bois crissaient sous leurs pieds donnant un peu plus d'angoisse à la rivale d'amour. Arrivée avec difficulté au quatrième étage avec une blonde qui tressaute au moindre bruit suspect, notre naïade s'avança dans le couloir à la recherche de la chambre où se trouvaient leurs compagnons. La bleue la repéra facilement, la lumière filtrant sous la porte. Elle frappa et ce fut le brun vêtu s'un simple pantalon qui vint leur ouvrir. Sans mot, il bascula sur le côté pour les faire entrer. Une fois fait, Lucy, folle de joie de revoir son copain se rua sur lui alors que celui-ci se goinfrait déjà, la bouche pleine de mets différents.

- Natsu !

- Yosh Luchy…

L'élémentaire sourit, amusé de la scène sous ses yeux alors que le rose continuait de s'empiffrer comme un porc et que l'autre désespérée le sermonnait pour son manque de délicatesse. La femme pluie croisa le regard de son bien-aimé qui semblait quelque peu anxieux bien qu'il restait de marbre.

- Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Lucy-san et Juvia savent se défendre si nécessaire.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! râla le dragon en avalant un gros morceau de viande à son intention.

- Je te l'ai dis, on a dû se taper de fond en comble le ménage de la grande salle afin de pouvoir partir les dernières !

Gray et sa compagne s'avancèrent et prirent place sur le canapé noisette face à leurs camarades. La fée prit alors le temps de découvrir l'endroit. Charmant en un mot. Deux lits simples aux draps écrus séparés par des chevets avec un luminaire en argent au-dessus de chacun. Deux petites armoires sur le mur latéral et une coiffeuse face aux couches. Les cloisons d'un bleu pâle rappelaient un ciel pur au levé du jour. Un petit salon était spécialement aménagé pour eux dans un recoin avec ses deux divans identiques et sa table en bois poli. Des monticules de cartons et de plastiques ornaient d'ailleurs la desserte qui n'était déjà plus visible.

- Non mais regardez moi ce glouton… se lamenta le ténébreux.

- T'as un problème le glaçon ?!

- Ouais, tu bouffes tout, laisses-en aux autres.

- Dépêchez-vous de vous servir alors ! J'ai faim moi ! râla l'autre.

Ainsi commença leur repas dans la bonne humeur. Ils ne parlèrent pas de la mission voulant d'abord profiter pleinement de leur moment de tranquillité. Viendrait ensuite les commentaires.

Après une restauration copieuse, bien que le fils d'Igneel ait enfilé la moitié à lui tout seul, Lucy fila à la douche pendant que Juvia s'occupait de nettoyer les déchets. Les deux opposés se disputant à ce propos : le brun reprochait son manque de civilité à son camarade en ayant foutu partout. Une fois la blonde dehors, c'est la bleue qui s'engouffra dans la salle d'eau pour se détendre un peu. Les cris de la salamandre lui parvinrent alors qu'elle savourait son délicieux bain auréolé de bulles et de savon. Peu à peu la fatigue physique laissait place à la joie. Son élément avait vraiment le don de la combler de bonheur. Pour rien au monde, elle aurait refusé ce moment.

L'océanide regagna la chambre après avoir enfilé une nuisette sombre lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux, tenue beaucoup plus décontractée que cet uniforme farfelu de soubrette. Tout en frottant ses boucles mouillées, elle déambula dans la pièce où ses trois compagnons assis cette fois sur les lits, l'attendaient. Le couple était collé l'un contre l'autre et l'ondine s'en égaya. Elle n'était pas aveugle et avait également remarqué leur rapprochement. Certes la femme avait ses propres problèmes à gérer mais ces petites choses n'échappaient pas à son œil inquisiteur.

La fée balaya la chambre et retint une exclamation lorsqu'elle découvrit que son prince avait pris place sur le lit dans lequel elle dormirait.

En effet, les mages avaient réservé deux chambres différentes, le dragon slayer et le devil slayer ne souhaitant pas faire chambre commune, ils avaient supplié le responsable, en vain. Tout l'hôtel était complet. Ainsi, ils devraient donc se supporter même la nuit. La fille de Neptune, elle, ne voyait aucun problème à faire bande avec la constellationniste étant donné que celle-ci n'avait aucune vu sur son beau taciturne. Avec réserve, la demoiselle s'approcha de son sauveur et s'assit silencieusement à ses côtés, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Lucy une fois sa complice posée.

- Difficile à dire, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? questionna le solitaire.

- Pas tellement. Juvia a essayé de discuté avec certains clients et personne ne semble être au courant.

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas eu plus d'info et ces crétins qui nous scrutaient comme des proies, ça me fous les jetons.

- Le premier qui pose la main sur toi, je l'éclate !

Le chasseur s'était redressé d'un bond en criant tout en brandissant son poing enflammé. Lucy en retour s'empourpra, ce qui fit sourire aux deux autres. Avec une telle attitude, il était très facile de voir clair dans leur petit jeu. Le maître glaçon se racla la gorge afin de se concentrer à nouveau et fit d'une voix autoritaire :

- Moins fort tête à flamme !

L'autre presta aussitôt mais son amante lui fit signe de se taire et il obéit docilement.

- J'ai vu avec le patron, ajouta le disciple d'Ul. il est d'accord que vous interrogiez les autres filles. L'une d'entre elles d'après vous, n'aurait-elle pas un comportement suspicieux ?

- Maintenant que Gray-sama le dit, Juvia pense que oui… réfléchit l'élémentaire, les bras croisés. Il y a cette Ayumi-san. Elle semblait très détendue par rapport aux autres.

En bossant au café, l'amphitrite avait constaté durant la journée, que toutes les filles semblaient à cran, sans cesse sur le qui-vive. L'une d'entre elle, Ayumi, une grande à la chevelure corbeau et aux yeux en amende d'une trentaine d'années, semblait plutôt décontractée vu la situation critique. Elle souriait à tout va et lorsque les autres maids avaient mentionné les disparitions, celle-ci avait pouffé affirmant que ce n'étaient que des fainéantes et qu'elles s'accordaient sans aucun doute quelques jours de repos.

- Ouais c'est vrai que ça peut paraître louche, enchaîna la mage aux esprits en se focalisant elle aussi sur la journée.

- Bon alors, demain l'une de vous deux doit y parler discrètement.

- Pourquoi nous ? Vous ne pourriez pas le faire déjà qu'on doit se laisser mater comme de vulgaires trophées de guerre.

- Vous êtes des filles, elle parlera peut-être plus aisément, fit le brun agacé par le manque de motivation de sa camarade.

Le silence s'installa sur la petite assemblée alors que tour à tour, chacun réfléchissait à un plan d'action. Soudain, la fille des mers eut un éclair de génie et releva la tête avec enthousiasme.

- Juvia le fera ! Elle restera jusqu'à la fermeture car demain c'est Ayumi-san qui est de corvée avec Makoto-san. Juvia demandera à remplacer la seconde. A la nuit tombée, elle raccompagnera son amie et discutera sur le trajet.

- C'est une bonne idée ! valida le dragon avec beaucoup d'entrain.

- Ouais, pendant ce temps, je suggère que Lucy et toi vous filiez les autres employées afin qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien. Moi, je traquerai Juvia pour m'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas dans un piège.

- Pourquoi devons-nous les suivre, râla l'héritière.

- Tu préfères le rôle de l'appât finalement ? railla Gray avec un sourire narquois.

- Sans façon. Au fait, pourquoi Erza n'est pas venue avec nous ? fit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Elle a dit qu'elle avait des choses à faire en ville. Si tu veux mon avis, je pense plutôt qu'elle veut rester avec Jellal. Ils ne se voient pas beaucoup en ce moment avec cette mission qui a duré un bon moment pour lui.

- Juvia la trouve un peu fatiguée.

- Ouep, elle cogne moins fort, ricana le rose.

- Va savoir l'amour la rend plus docile ! s'amusa la blonde.

Les quatre compagnons explosèrent de rire en imaginant une Titania, femme au foyer, en train d'attendre son époux qu'il rentre du boulot, avec de délicieux petits plats dans les mains.

Les jeunes continuèrent à discuter encore un moment de tout et de rien. Lorsque minuit sonna, chacun retourna dans sa chambre. Juvia s'engouffra dans son lit douillé alors que Lucy éteignait les lumières après avoir fini sa rédaction du soir. Bientôt un ronronnement monta aux oreilles de l'aquatique, la constellationniste venait visiblement de s'endormir.

La nymphe, tourna des centaines de fois sur son matelas, incapable de trouver la position adéquate pour s'assoupir alors qu'elle était crevée. Elle demeurait éveiller malgré toutes ses tentatives pour se réfugier auprès de Morphée. Le vent s'était levé et les arbres derrière la fenêtre créaient des silhouettes terrifiantes. Bien qu'elle sache qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, la sirène était terrifiée. Après avoir soupiré une énième fois en se retournant sur le dos, la fée rabattit les couvertures sur ses hanches et fixa le plafond. La réverbération des lampadaires jouaient avec les apparences affreuses de la verdure. La jeune femme tressaillit et les poils sur ses bras s'hérissèrent. Ne tenant plus, elle se leva, attrapa une veste posée sur le canapé et décida d'aller marcher un peu dehors. Peut-être que cela lui ferait du bien et l'aiderait à trouver le sommeil qui ne venait pas.

A pas feutré, elle sortit dans le couloir muet et plongé dans l'obscurité. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle amorça sa descente dans les escaliers. Une fois en bas, elle s'orienta vers le salon, se rappelant qu'il y avait une bibliothèque avec des tas de livres. Un bouquin contribuerait sans doute à se pieuter plus vite. Sur le seuil de la porte, la bleue s'immobilisa en constatant une silhouette dans un des divans. Au vu de sa carrure, de sa position mi-flasque et de ses cheveux d'ébène, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne. L'homme gesticula alors qu'il contemplait indifféremment le feu dans l'âtre. Torse nu, sa chaîne à son cou luisait comme un joyau. L'ondine s'approcha silencieusement et le brun leva un œil vers elle en sentant sa présence.

Debout près du canapé, elle le fixait avec réserve, camouflant sa poitrine avec son blouson. Son allure et la réflexion des flammes sur sa peau, lui donnait des airs de spectre astral tant son épiderme était opalin. Ses cheveux imperceptiblement ondulés entouraient son anatomie pour la protéger de tout regard hasardeux. Ses prunelles brillaient intensément embrouillant l'esprit de quiconque la regarde. Son visage plaisant aurait pu avoir le don de pétrifier tout mortel qui le croise rappelant ainsi la divinité Méduse et son sort tragique de gorgone.

- Gray-sama n'arrive pas à trouver le repos ? fit timidement la fée.

- Non, cet abruti ronfle comme un vulcain.

- Est-ce que Juvia peut se joindre à Gray-sama ?

- Ouais.

Le mage de glace de décala permettant ainsi à la néréide de pouvoir s'assoir à ses côtés. Heureuse, elle se précipita sur le sofa où elle prit place, un sourire béat étirant ses lèvres alors qu'elle se collait à lui, ses mains s'entourant autour de son bras. Elle remonta ses jambes nues, le sol étant particulièrement froid alors que l'autre grognait de contrariété en détournant le regard de cette vue plus que poignante. Effectivement, le contact de la bleue avait ravivé en lui, une lueur de désir qu'il tentait avec difficulté de faire taire. Mais, son muscle cardiaque n'était pas enclin à lui obéir et s'était affolé lorsque la caresse des seins de la naïade percuta son biceps. Et cette séductrice eut même l'audace de poser sa tête sur son épaule découverte. Ce genre de réaction bien qu'embarrassante, transportait le ténébreux d'allégresse. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas manifesté autant d'enjouement envers lui. Comme si la guerre les opposants à Tartaros n'avait jamais eu lieu et que tout était redevenu normal. Une Juvia un peu délurée qui se collait à lui sans appréhension. Il y avait toujours ces rougeurs sur ses pommettes, mais cela était habituel. Même avec ses demandes les plus grotesques, elle avait toujours été intimidée.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, pressé l'un contre l'autre. La femme pluie avait fermé ses yeux pour mieux savourer cet instant magique. Il ne l'avait pas envoyé sur les roses. Elle pouvait à présent s'endormir, l'épuisement la submergeant enfin. Elle n'avait pas peur. Il n'y aurait pas de cauchemars cette nuit. Tant qu'il serait à ses côtés, ses peurs disparaitraient comme l'eau efface toute trace. Alors, peu à peu, elle sombra dans le néant.

* * *

><p>Juvia s'affairait à essuyer les derniers plats, pendant qu'Ayumi rangeait les couverts dans le meuble prévu à cet effet. Aujourd'hui, le gérant avait décidé de fermer plus tôt ayant des obligations personnelles.<p>

Il devait à présent être dans les alentours de vingt-heures. Au dehors, il faisait déjà sombre. L'aquatique malgré la mission qui les incombait était heureuse, car elle pourrait profiter de sa soirée. Avec ses compagnons, ils avaient prévu de diner au restaurant puis de se rendre dans un onsen. Malgré ce temps libre, ils mèneraient l'enquête en chemin, à la recherche du moindre indice laissé par le ravisseur. Lucy avait déjà quitté les lieux depuis deux bonnes heures avec Natsu et Gray. Comme prévu dans le plan initial, la blonde et le rose avaient dû surveiller les autres maids, alors que le brun lui devait attendre depuis, patiemment, sur la toiture.

Ayumi se retourna pour faire face à sa collègue et soupira d'aise tout en ôtant son tablier.

- Fini !

- Juvia aussi ! On rentre ensemble ?

- Pourquoi pas, allons-nous changer d'abord.

L'ondine et sa compagne se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires où elles purent se dévêtir pour enfiler quelque chose de plus approprié pour la ville et surtout de plus discret. La nymphe avait opté le matin même pour sa traditionnelle robe bleu fendue sur les côtés afin de ne pas finir frigorifié comme la veille. Alors que sa comparse enfilait sa jupe, un élément attira l'œil aguerri de la fille de Neptune. La femme portait des traces de griffes sur les avant-bras, tracées à même la peau avec des ongles. Blessures récentes à en constater l'état rouge et prononcé. L'élémentaire se retourna vivement lorsque sa camarade la fixa, constatant que l'autre ne s'habillait plus.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Euh, non, Juvia n'arrive juste pas à fermer sa robe, la fermeture est coincée, mentit la concernée.

- Attends, je vais t'aider, fais-mois voir.

Légèrement soucieuse, la maga d'eau pivota et déplaça sa crinière sur le côté pour plus d'aisance. La serveuse vint derrière elle et referma la fermeture éclair avec facilité. Ses iris noirs s'attardèrent un long moment dans le cou de la malheureuse qui frissonnait malgré tous ses efforts pour rester tranquille. L'atmosphère était angoissante. Cette fille ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle était beaucoup trop louche avec ses allusions malsaines et ses sourires malicieux. La fée sursauta en hoquetant lorsque la maid lui attrapa une mèche de cheveux et la renifla avec ferveur s'enivrant de ce parfum exquis.

- Ta chevelure rappelle la couleur de l'océan, c'est vraiment magnifique et en plus de ça, elle en a l'odeur, c'est très étrange. Tu en prends bien soin d'après ce que je peux en constater.

- Oui, balbutia l'autre nerveuse de ce comportement plus que bizarre. C'est un trait que Juvia a hérité de sa mère.

La bleuté se faufila rapidement, pour pouvoir échapper à l'interrogatoire et surtout à cette femme qui soudain lui faisait froid dans le dos. Pourquoi une telle fascination pour une simple toison ? Et ces yeux perfides qui la dévisageaient avec convoitise sans cesse ? Que recherchait-elle ? Etait-elle une aliénée ? Une dangereuse criminelle ? Une folle furieuse ?

Retenant sa respiration, l'amphitrite se hâta d'enfiler son bonnet et ses bottes afin de pouvoir fuir au dehors et s'enivrer d'air frais car elle étouffait entre ses quatre murs. Indiquant à sa collègue qu'elle avait terminé et un peu trop chaud, elle se dépêcha de foncer vers la sortie et claqua la porte. Dans la ruelle, elle inspira profondément pour se focaliser sur la mission qui leur incombait et lança des coups d'œil un peu partout à la recherche de son bien-aimé. Il ne semblait être nulle part. pourtant il avait dit qu'il resterait à surveiller les environs. Dépitée, la naïade frissonna d'horreur à l'idée de devoir faire le chemin seule avec cet horrible personnage qu'était Ayumi. Un serpent venimeux, voilà ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. S'enroulant doucement autour du cou pour mieux étrangler.

Quelque chose de froid effleura la peau nue de la fée qui tressauta. Levant précipitamment ses pupilles vers le ciel, elle constata de rares flocons. Elle sourit soudainement beaucoup plus rassurée. Gray n'était pas loin et lui avait envoyé ce message silencieux. Elle pourrait compter sur lui en cas de grabuge. Sa consœur ne tarda pas à faire irruption dans le passage alors qu'elle refermait la porte à clé. Ensembles, les filles prirent la direction de l'avenue principale. Profitant de cette occasion inespérée Juvia saisit son courage à deux mains :

- Cela fait longtemps qu'Ayumi-san travaille ici ?

- Hum, je dirais que cela va faire six mois.

- Et ça te plais ?

- Oui, c'est pas mal payé et puis je n'habite pas trop loin. Et toi ? Vous semblez tous vous connaître avec Lucy et les deux spécimens. Si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes tous arrivés en même temps.

- Juvia et les autres sont issus du même village, mentit la bleuté alors qu'elle rougissait à vue d'œil. Alors, nous avons décidé de tous venir nous installé ici afin de se sentir moins isolés.

- Gray et toi sortez ensembles pas vrai ?

- Quoi ?! bredouilla l'autre en s'immobilisant, complètement rouge écrevisse. Non ! Non ! Gray-sama est juste un ami !

- Sama ? Bizarre comme tournure pour de bons copains, fit la trentenaire un brin moqueuse. En tout cas, il lançait des regards noirs à tous les gars qui avaient des yeux braqués sur toi. C'est mignon !

La dryade de l'eau ne dit rien et se contenta de fixer droit devant elle l'allée pavée de pierres claires. Sa compagne ne cessait de la contempler avec un sourire énigmatique. Pas un chat ne courrait les rues ce qui n'avait rien d'arrangeant quant au malaise de la pauvre aquatique. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre : c'était une mage de Fairy Tail après tout. Qui plus est, son prince était quelque part perché sur un de ses toits ou dans un boulevard diagonal.

Durant le trajet, la magicienne prit grand soin de mémoriser chaque parcelle, chaque détour. Quand elle prit le temps de réfléchir, elle s'aperçut que la ville était construite de la même manière. Une place centrale ou des dizaines d'artères partaient et se raccordaient aux extrémités faisant songer aux rayons d'une roue de vélo. Un plan pas très compliqué en somme. Pour se repérer, il suffisait de se tourner vers l'immense beffroi au style gothique qui se situait sur la place forte. La fille de Poséidon s'y était arrêtée un moment devant pour en admirer la beauté. Cela lui rappelait la grande chapelle de sa ville natale. Cette architecture avait la particularité d'utiliser des voûtes à croisées d'ogives et d'arcs-boutants. Le clocher en question avait des murs pas très épais, des tours de section octogonale, fines et élancées, des ouvertures et une ornementation importantes. Un imposant volume en hauteur.

La serveuse se stoppa devant un bâtiment aux briques rouges qui contrastait avec les autres demeures et indiqua que c'était ici même qu'elle vivait. La bleue la salua poliment alors que la demoiselle riait sournoisement tout en admirant délibérément ses fils de soie azurs.

- Vraiment tu as une admirable chevelure. Que dirais-tu demain soir de venir prendre un verre à la maison afin de faire plus amples connaissances ?

- Oui, Juvia veut bien ! leurra l'autre alors qu'elle retenait un cri d'effroi à voir ce visage vicieux.

Après quelques dernières simagrées de convenance, la tortionnaire disparut par la porte d'entrée et la nymphe eut du mal à ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou pour se ruer à l'hôtel. Ne ressentant pas la présence de ces prunelles sombres et perfides dans son dos, la jeune femme se précipita dans la rue voisine en se mettant à courir comme si des chiens enragés la poursuivaient. Au détour, elle fut subitement plaquée contre le mur. Alors qu'elle allait crier une main bâillonna tout son pouvant sortir de sa bouche.

- Chut, c'est moi… murmura une voix familière.

La femme pluie rouvrit aussitôt les prunes oculaires et découvrit avec bonheur son beau chevalier. Sitôt son cœur emballé, reprit des pulsations normales. Tout un flan pour si peu au final. Quelle idiote elle faisait à avoir peur pour ce genre de futilité. Gray s'écarta afin de lui permettre de reprendre sa respiration.

- Est-ce que ça va ? T'as l'air effrayé ? Elle t'as menacé ?

- Juvia pense avoir découvert quelque chose, mais le racontera une fois que nous serons tous à l'hôtel. Les murs ont des oreilles, chuchota l'autre.

- Natsu et Lucy doivent déjà être au restaurant et j'espère que lance-flamme se tient à carreaux.

* * *

><p>Le clapotis de l'eau qui s'écoule lentement, des volutes de vapeurs créant un brouillard épais, le calme alentour apaisant les muscles après une dure journée de labeur. La ramure alentour fusionnant avec les pierres grises et brûlantes. La voûte céleste offrant un magnifique spectacle d'étoiles filantes. Deux jeunes filles dans un bassin, nues profitant de leur fin de soirée. Assises au bord, la blonde avait les yeux clos. L'autre, puis enfoncée dans la marre semblait boudeuse.<p>

- Ça fait tellement de bien ! s'égaya Lucy en s'étirant dans le grand bain d'eau chaude.

- Juvia voudrait être avec Gray-sama… soupira la bleue en bredouillant, ses lèvres à moitié dissimulées dans l'eau.

- Je croyais que t'étais pudique. T'as mis plus qu'un quart d'heure avant de te décider à venir alors qu'il n'y a que moi !

- Oui, mais Juvia préfèrerait que Gray-sama soit là, cette fille était terrifiante !

- Hier, tu disais qu'on n'avait rien à craindre !

- C'était une erreur, c'est une sorcière, rétorqua l'autre en renâclant.

- Profites un peu et détends-toi. On peut toujours discuter avec les garçons. Ce n'est qu'une simple cloison après tout, ils entendront.

- Il faut être silencieux, baragouina la sirène vexée.

- Mademoiselle est rabat-joie ce soir !

- Désolé, Juvia ne se sent pas d'humeur.

- Encore un petit quart d'heure s'il te plaît et je te promets qu'on retrouvera ton cher Gray-sama !

La fille océan ne dit rien et demeura là, ennuyée, à fixer un morceau de bambou d'où l'eau sortait. Lucy quant à elle profita pleinement de cet instant de réconfort, s'engouffrant jusqu'au cou. Une fois dehors, les deux autres idiots ne cesseraient de se disputer pour un oui ou pour un non, ce qui lui causerait sans aucun doute une terrible migraine. Ils étaient vraiment d'une humeur massacrante ce soir et étaient infernaux. Natsu rêvait de baston et Gray passait son temps à lui faire la morale. Dommage qu'Erza n'était pas là pour les remettre à leur place. Quoiqu'en y pensant, elle aussi avait été capable une fois de les faire taire d'un simple regard acide.

Ne tenant plus en place après avoir vainement essayé de rester tranquille, la bleuté se redressa d'un bond, attrapa sa serviette et l'entoura autour de sa poitrine. Sans mot, elle sortit du bassin pour rejoindre les douches. La constellationniste souffla rageusement avant de se lever à son tour. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait mêler mission et bien-être c'était raté.

Le reste de la soirée, se passa dans le chahut le plus total étant donné que les opposés n'arrêtaient pas de s'affronter pour des broutilles. La fille des mers resta dans son coin songeuse alors que la constellationniste finissait par péter un câble en poussant un cri de colère et faisait appel à Taurus pour faire taire ces deux amis. Malheureusement pour elle, l'esprit fut vite mit à terre par ses compagnons. Loki profita alors de ce moment pour foutre un peu plus la panique et débarqua avec son sourire enjôleur.

- Ma Lucy ça faisait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était vu.

- Tu as dit la même chose hier… fit la femme blasée.

- Oui, mais pour moi cela représente une éternité.

- Ton temps s'écoule plus lentement !

- T'es de mauvais poil aujourd'hui ma belle ?

- Arrête la drague Léo et rentre chez toi ! ordonna la blonde alors que son esprit l'avait attrapé par la taille et caressait sa joue du revers de la main.

Le dragon slayer remarqua alors à ce moment précis la position délicate de sa fiancée et sa colère envers le taciturne laissa place à une jalousie sans limite. Il s'enflamma comme un braséro et se rua vers le roux en poussant un juron. Le chef des douze porte se retrouva aussitôt dans son monde sans rien comprendre, n'ayant pas prêté attention au buffle qui le chargeait.

C'est ainsi que la soirée prit fin pour le plus grand soulagement de Lucy.

* * *

><p>- Gray-sama !<p>

Ledit mage se tourna pour faire face à son interlocutrice. Juvia habillée à nouveau en servante avait rejoint les cuisines. Elle semblait terrifiée, ses yeux exorbités et sa respiration était saccadée.

Le brun pour avoir encore foutu la pagaille avec un client qui avait un peu trop approché son enchanteresse s'était retrouvé à la corvée de vaisselles avec le chasseur. Autant dire que cela risquait fort d'être animé d'ici quelques minutes s'ils devaient travailler ensemble. Natsu, son écharpe autour de la tête, ronchonnait alors qu'il frottait avec des gestes brusques des assiettes qui s'entrechoquaient. Comment celles-ci ne se brisaient pas c'était un vrai mystère ?! En tant normal, elles auraient dû se fracasser. Le maître glaçon, quant à lui, essuyait des verres, son pull inexplicablement envolé comme à son habitude.

- Ferme-là salamandre tu me soûles !

- Tu veux te battre l'esquimau !

- Pff, viens je t'attends !

Les deux hommes se mirent en position de combat face à face oubliant leur amie et jetant aux oubliettes leur besogne. Juvia, apeurée d'une nouvelle catastrophe et que leur couverture soit découverte, s'interposa les bras retenant les deux énergumènes qui s'insultaient déjà.

- Ça suffit vous deux ! Juvia doit vous parler c'est important !

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ! râla le rose.

- Non ! C'est urgent ! Et puis, zut !

Sans crier gare, la fée attrapa le poignet des compères et les entraina de force à sa suite. Interloqués, les garçons se consultèrent en haussant les épaules et suivirent leur camarade qui les mena dans la ruelle arrière. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour leur faire la leçon, elle constata le brun bras croisé sur son torse et le second assit sagement sur une caisse. En un instant tout deux s'étaient calmés. Un véritable miracle ! Pourtant Erza n'était pas là pour les menacer.

- Bon c'est quoi le blème ?

- C'est Ayumi-san, s'étrangla la concernée paniquée.

- Ouais, bon et après ? s'impatienta le chasseur.

- Tu vas là boucler sale brasier sur pattes ! Laisse-là parler ! rétorqua le ténébreux en lui empoignant le col de son tee-shirt et en le soulevant.

Et c'était reparti songea la néréide en soupirant alors que les zigotos se lançaient des éclairs.

- Ah non ne recommencez pas ! s'emporta la bleuté écarlate, les sourcils froncés.

Le taciturne en découvrant l'attitude révoltée et autoritaire de l'aquatique en resta quelque peu bouche bée. Il lâcha l'autre brusquement alors que le dragon retombait lourdement sur ses fesses. Celui-ci grommela une injure mais l'élémentaire le fit taire d'une simple vision aigue. Une première ! Après Erza et Lucy c'était au tour de l'ondine d'arriver à les maîtriser. Derrière son joli minois, elle aussi pouvait être très persuasive. Si Mirajane voyait ça, elle se foutrait bien de leur gueule pensa le créateur. Résignés, les mages restèrent silencieux alors que l'amphitrite remettait de l'ordre dans ses idées.

- Juvia a fouillé les affaires d'Ayumi-san, chuchota l'aquatique du bout des lèvres.

- Quoi ?!

- Chut le magnaco du feu ! Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? ajouta le solitaire en se radoucissant.

- Du poison.

- Hein ?! firent en cœur les deux bagarreurs.

Devant leurs airs ahuris, la femme pluie poursuivit son explication.

- Plus précisément du curare.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda le dragon.

- T'es vraiment un crétin, c'est un anesthésiant !

- Pourquoi est-ce que cette fille aurait ça sur elle ?

- Juvia pense que c'est pour paralyser ses victimes et ainsi pouvoir les transporter plus facilement.

- Ce qui expliquerait son invitation de ce soir, ajouta le ténébreux alors que sa compagne palissait comprenant son effroi. Tu ne dois pas y aller, trouve un moyen de refuser.

- Non, Juvia ne craint rien. Son corps peut éliminer ce genre de plantes toxiques parce qu'il n'est fait que d'eau. Seulement, cela n'est pas instantané et Juvia risque de ne pas savoir où elle se trouve à son réveil.

- Alors on fait quoi ? demanda le rose.

Les trois amis, en position de réflexion, se turent cherchant une solution. Le bruit de la rue rappelant que la vie demeurait ne troubla en rien leur recherche alors que des gosses passaient en cavalant.

S'ils allaient à quatre chez la maid, elle se ferait des idées. D'un autre côté laisser la naïade seule était hors de question. La filer discrètement alors ? Mais comment et où ? Il y aurait peut-être un autre chemin emprunté par la kidnappeuse ! Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute quant à la responsabilité de cette femme sordide après cette découverte macabre. Les pièces du puzzle se rassemblaient.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<p>

Je pense que cela sera le dernier chapitre de l'année. A moins que j'arrive à écrire le suivant dans l'après-midi mais j'en doute fort (j'ai vraiment hâte de vous poster le 21 où je pense que certain(e)s apprécieront).

A plus et bonnes fêtes !


	20. L'appât

Salut à tous et bonne année !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, malgré le titre cela ne parlera pas de pêche bien entendu :)

C'est un chapitre qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire. C'est pas spécialement mon truc mais j'ai essayé de faire un peu d'action. La fin de la mission risque quelque peu de vous déconcerter (j'avais pas trop d'idée en réalité sur les disparitions).

Bonne lecture,

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 :<strong>** L'appât**

La décision avait été prise. Lucy resterait avec les autres maids du café pendant que Juvia partirait avec Ayumi à la nuit tombée. Le brun s'était farouchement opposé à ce plan, mais Natsu, le plus sérieusement du monde, avait décrété qu'ils suivraient tout deux leur camarade afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucun problème. Avant cela, le dragon slayer et la blonde iraient fouiller l'appartement de la serveuse pour voir s'il n'y avait aucun indice concernant la position des disparues. Par chance, les acolytes avaient réussi à négocier une petite heure de pause avec le gérant qui n'avait pu refuser étant donné que c'était pour les besoins de la mission. L'homme d'abord sceptique par leur demande avait fini par accepter car le bruit allait finir par se répandre comme une trainée de poudre. Pour l'instant personne n'était au courant de ces enlèvements. Son affaire risquait fort alors d'en subir les conséquences. Moins de clients, moins de chiffre et donc une probable fermeture de son établissement alors que c'était toute sa vie. Cependant, alors que le dirigeant donnait son consentement, les mages n'avaient pas indiqué l'endroit où ils comptaient se rendre. Ils ne souhaitaient pas alerter le quinquagénaire qui suait déjà suffisamment à grosses gouttes lorsque les deux magiciens masculins se chamaillaient craignant que son mobilier n'en supporte pas le coup.

Ainsi, le chasseur, foutant la pagaille dans la chambre du logement d'Ayumi, recherchait une trace quelconque qui indiquerait sa culpabilité. Autant dire une aiguille dans une botte de foin. La maid très habile n'avait rien laissé traîner. Tout était impeccablement rangé jusqu'à ce que les deux comparses y entrent. Le rose avait renversé tous les tiroirs, trifouillé dans tous les vêtements à présent étalés au sol, relevé le matelas, reniflé tous les flacons, renversé les bibelots. D'ailleurs, accroupit, l'homme à la chevelure malabar inhalait bruyamment, les sourcils foncés. Une odeur désagréable le dérangeait. La malfaisance. Non, décidément cette fille n'était pas claire.

Lucy, qui avait fouiné la cuisine et le salon, décida à ce moment là de rejoindre son amoureux ne trouvant rien de son côté. Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise en découvrant le carnage de la pièce. Même une bombe n'aurait pas fait autant de dégâts. La première idée qui vient à la blonde : un pays ravagé de la carte en un éclair. Son âme trépassa sur le coup alors que son spectre dansait autour d'elle. Elle se mit à bégayer n'arrivant tout bonnement pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

- Bah quoi ? Je cherche, se justifia l'autre en y jetant un coup d'œil alors qu'il se déplaçait à quatre pattes comme un animal.

- Non mais t'as vu dans quel état t'as foutu la chambre ! On va se faire démonter ! Il faut tout ranger.

- Minute, j'ai senti quelque chose, fit son compagnon en levant la main puis lui indiquer de se taire.

Le fils d'Igneel se redressa sur le qui-vive, renifla en l'air et fixa la constellationniste froidement. Celle-ci, mal à l'aise de ce regard perçant, détourna la vue. Cela faisait certes deux mois qu'ils étaient ensembles, le jeune homme l'impressionnait toujours autant. Son camarade s'avança alors que l'autre faisait un pas en arrière. Ce regard elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Avide, convoiteur comme lorsqu'il était désireux. Une flamme ardente au fin fond des yeux.

- Natsu ce n'est pas le moment de…fit la jeune femme alors que son bien-aimé passait devant elle.

- Là ! s'écria celui-ci.

L'héritière cligna bêtement des cils en constatant que le mage de feu s'était jeté sur une commode. Alors là c'était le summum ! Voilà qu'il s'extasiait devant un meuble alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait lui sauter au cou ! Les fils s'étaient sans aucun doute touchés et son cerveau avait dû être grillé sur le coup, court-circuité. Pourquoi, son bien-aimé en imbécile heureux sautillait-il comme un chien qui vient de rapporter sa balle à son maître. Il inspirait exagérément, découvrant ses canines aiguisées.

- C'est là Lucy ! s'égaya le concerné.

- Quoi là ? Il n'y a rien, c'est que du mobilier.

- Mais non ! Regarde !

Salamander tira la console, faisant grincer les pieds sur le sol et le repoussa pour montrer sa découverte. L'origine de sa démangeaison de narines. Une grille de ventilation était dissimulée dans le mur. La mage aux esprits, fixa sceptiquement son amant ne comprenant pas son entrain pour une bouche d'évacuation. Les mains sur les hanches, elle demanda :

- Et alors ? En quoi c'est fabuleux ?

- Roh, Lucy, mets-y du tient aussi. Regarde là, il y a quelque chose.

L'homme passa ses doigts à travers les trous de la barrière et la tira vers lui. Celle-ci de décrochera assez facilement dans un bruit sec, les gonds s'ôtant et la constallationniste en poussa une exclamation de surprise.

- C'est quoi tout ça ?

Le rose jeta sa besace, passa sa tête dans l'ouverture et expulsa dans la chambre tous ce qui était à portée de main. Sa camarade se mit à genoux pour ramasser les éléments. Des plans, des fioles, des chaînes, des plantes sous vides dans un sachet et même une tenue de camouflage.

- Il n'y a plus aucun doute, c'est elle qui enlève ces maids. En plus, je sens l'odeur de l'une d'entre elle sur la tenue. Le patron m'a fait respirer une écharpe appartenant à une des victimes, expliqua le dragon notant l'incompréhension de sa fiancée.

- Ces plans… On dirait des cartes, mais de quoi au juste ? Cela parait trop simple, pourquoi tout conserver ici ?

- Parce que cette fille n'est pas futée ! Elle ne sait pas à qui elle a affaire. On est des mages de Fairy Tail ! sourit son interlocuteur.

- Tu as raison. Il y a autre chose ?

- Hum voyons, fit le jeune en repassant sa tête par la cavité et en tâtant le sol. Beurk c'est dégueu, c'est quoi ce machin ?!

Sa compagne retint un cri en flippant par avance alors que le dragon ressortait sa main. Une faible viscosité opale l'entourait gouttant sur le tapis. La substance était encore malléable et chaude. Fasciné, le dragon la contempla, la retournant dans ses doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? balbutia la descendante des Heartfilia redoutant le pire.

- On dirait de la cire… fit son amant en sentant son index. Tiens touche !

- Ahhh non pas question ! s'égosilla l'autre en faisant un superbe saut en arrière. Garde ce truc gluant pour toi et sortons d'ici, cet endroit me file la chair de poule !

- Ce n'est pas toi qui disais qu'il fallait tout ranger.

La mage stellaire pivota sur elle-même pour constater les dommages collatéraux. Son petit ami, célèbre à sa réputation, n'y était pas allé de main morte. Par chance Gray et Erza n'étaient pas avec eux sinon la chambre aurait été ravagée encore plus. Et le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte, disant que c'était seul Salamander qui mettait le foutoir. Wendy et elle devaient alors à chaque fois se confondre en excuses pour les désagréments auprès des autorités.

Natsu, heureux d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur son rival s'époumona à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était lui le meilleur. Super la discrétion, on repassera. Epuisée par son comportement enfantin, Lucy souffla pour garder son calme avant de commencer à tout remettre en place alors que son ami se pavanait fièrement.

* * *

><p>- De la cire ? rétorqua le mage de glace en relevant un sourcil.<p>

- Ouais, il y en avait plein le fond de la cachette. A moitié fondue.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle en ferait ?

- J'en sais rien moi ! Et puis tu ne peux pas arrêter deux minutes de te foutre à poil espèce de pervers !

Gray et Natsu discutaient calmement ou du moins à leur manière dans l'arrière boutique profitant du temps creux pour ranger les conserves qui venaient tout juste d'arriver. Le rose en avait alors profité pour raconter ce qu'il avait vu avec sa comparse un peu plus tôt. L'élève d'Ul l'avait écouté attentivement, le dos appuyé sur une étagère et les traits froncés. Il réfléchissait à un nouvel angle d'attaque ne souhaitant pas que l'une des leur soit un cobaye. En l'occurrence, il s'agissait de la néréide et cela était inacceptable. Le brun était incapable d'expliquer la raison de pourquoi cela le frustrait de la savoir ainsi exhiber au danger. Son cœur s'emballait chaque fois qu'il y songeait, lui coupant par la même occasion le souffle. Se recentrant sur lui-même il finissait toujours par faire taire ses angoisses.

Le chasseur dévisageait le maître de glace ne voyant aucune réaction alors qu'il venait de le provoquer ouvertement.

- Tu te sens bien ?

- Euh ouais pourquoi ? persifla le nudiste en sortant de ses élucubrations.

- J'sais pas, tu répliques pas…

- Je recherche à résoudre ce casse-tête c'est tout !

- Pourquoi chercher ? On l'a la solution. Juvia va aller chez Ayumi et on la suivra ensuite comme prévu.

- T'as pas dit qu'il y avait des plans dans vos fouilles ?

- Ouais, mais c'était vraiment bizarre. Le réseau souterrain de la ville d'après Lucy.

- Et ça menait où ?

- Apparemment dans une vieille demeure en retrait. Je l'ai aperçu quand on est arrivé.

- Tu veux dire quand tu vomissais tes tripes ! railla le ténébreux.

- La ferme le naturiste ! hurla le mangeur de feu.

- Tu veux te battre !

- Ne me fais pas rire ! Je vais te montrer qui est le plus fort !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?!

Les deux hommes s'attrapèrent par les bras et se cognèrent le crâne l'un sur l'autre en se dévisageant. Une nouvelle salve de coup de poing et de tête tomba, arrachant quelques touffes de cheveux au passage. Ainsi recommença leur éternel rituel, saccageant la réserve dans un même temps. Des boites renversées, des étagères effondrées, des sacs de farine éventrés, des bouteilles brisées… Bref, la routine…

* * *

><p>Gray courrait à en perdre haleine sur la petite route menant à la colline, son pendentif se balançant au rythme de ses enjambées déchaînées. Il devait faire vite avant que la nymphe ne sorte du café et aille chez leur mystérieuse collègue de travail. Songeant à ce qui pourrait arriver, le taciturne trouva la force d'accélérer la cadence. Le chemin était vraiment très accidenté, des crevasses apparaissant à la dernière seconde et un peu partout. Une route très peu utilisée, une autre ayant été aménagée récemment. Des branchages jonchaient le sol et l'homme devait slalomer entre cailloux, trous et morceaux de bois. A plusieurs reprises il manqua de s'étaler et poussa des injures n'ayant franchement pas de temps à perdre. De plus, ses adducteurs lui faisaient mal tant la piste était raide.<p>

La gorge en feu, il s'immobilisa en découvrant la sinistre demeure, camouflée dans la verdure. Une vieille bâtisse d'un ancien temps : richissime avec son grand jardin auréolé de fleurs en tout genre, ses fontaines scintillantes et ses hectares à perte de vue. Encore un bourgeois qui se la pétait d'afficher son fric songea le sculpteur en souriant sournoisement. Vint alors dans son esprit la bleue. Elle aussi avait connu ce luxe. Est-ce que toutes ces richesses lui manquaient ? A Fairy Tail, les mages gagnaient bien leur vie mais ce n'était rien comparé à tant de magnificence. Tant de splendeur gaspillée alors que des orphelins grouillaient dans les rues de Magnolia. Cela révoltait le maître de glace qui sentit son pouvoir se décupler. Il devait garder son calme afin de ne pas être repéré.

Regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi, il s'approcha de la clôture et la sauta d'un grand bond. Etape plutôt facile si aucun chien de garde ne venait lui titiller les chevilles. Sautant dans le domaine, il resta ramassé sur lui-même un instant. Rien. A demi-courbé, le fils de Silver s'avança vers l'arrière de la maison espérant ne pas être aperçu. Arrivé à son objectif, il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre situé au dessus de sa tête. Pas de chance pour lui, toutes les vitres étaient teintées rendant impossible la vision par l'extérieur. Elément pas très normal en somme. Jurant dans sa barbe, le brun contourna des escaliers en pierre qui conduisaient très certainement aux chambres des domestiques, vue la structure géographique, et s'orienta vers une petite porte dérobée en métal rouillé. Le jeune homme guetta à nouveau autour de lui, personne. Saisissant l'opportunité, il attrapa la poignée. Malheureusement, des grognements dans son dos le menacèrent à ce moment précis. Déglutissant avec difficulté, Gray se retourna très lentement pour éviter tout geste brusque. Ses oreilles ne l'avaient pas trompé. Un énorme chien noir aux babines retroussées le surveillait. Les poils de sa fourrure étaient tout ébouriffés ce qui accentuait son air agressif. L'animal se posta comme pour attaquer.

- Merde…

* * *

><p>- Assieds-toi et mets-toi à l'aise.<p>

Juvia obéit pendant qu'Ayumi disparaissait de son champ de vision pour aller leur préparer un thé. La fée ôta son veston bien qu'elle frissonnait. Ce n'était pas le froid qui en était responsable mais plutôt cette aura machiavélique. Lucy lui avait fait part de leurs sombres découvertes dans ce logement. Bien qu'elle sache qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de cette folle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir. Imaginant le pire pour ses pauvres victimes, elle retint un gémissement en plaquant ses mains sur ses lèvres. L'aquatique fit le vide en elle et décida de faire le tour de la pièce. Simple, sans raison apparente d'un quelconque déséquilibre mental de la part de son hôte. Un canapé et deux fauteuils de chaque côté de celui-ci, une table avec quatre chaise dans un coin, un grand buffet sous la fenêtre. La vitre éclairait savamment le salon sans éblouir ses invités car étant juxtaposée derrière le sofa. Des dizaines d'étagères recouvrait la cloison face au divan contenant des livres anciens dont certains ayant des propos médicaux. Un grand tableau à l'huile ornait l'ensemble. Sur l'image, des hommes à l'agonie dans les flots tentaient de se débattre avec la mer déchaînée, leur radeau complètement à la dérive. Un épisode tragique de la marine. Ces hommes avaient enduré faim, déshydratation, folie et même cannibalisme afin de pouvoir survivre.

La dryade des mers prit place dans un des fauteuils alors que la maîtresse de maison revenait vers elle, un plateau chargé dans les bras. Elle le déposa délicatement sur la petite table basse et s'affaira à mettre sa vaisselle en ordre. Avec toute la bienséance dont elle était capable, la sorcière demanda posément :

- Du sucre ? J'ai fais ces petits biscuits ce matin, tu peux te servir.

- Non merci ça ira et Juvia veut bien un morceau de sucre.

C'était à vomir pensa la déesse des océans. Jouer à ce point les faux culs l'horripilait. Malheureusement, n'ayant pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour coincer la femme (il fallait la prendre sur le fait), l'élémentaire avait dû continuer à jouer son petit jeu de séduction.

Gray était rentré deux heures plus tôt tout bredouille. Un morceau de son pantalon avait été arraché. Contrarié l'homme avait expliqué que Cerbère gardait fermement la propriété et que ne pouvant user de la magie pour ne pas se faire repérer, il avait été obligé de sauter par-dessus l'enclos. Malencontreusement, dans la précipitation, le cabot avait réussi à y dénicher un bout de vêtement. Natsu avait alors éclaté de rire tout en imitant une poule qui caquette. Vexé, le brun l'avait assommé d'un coup de pied bien placé.

C'est ainsi que la naïade se retrouvait à présent avec la présumé coupable de ces disparitions.

Avec des gestes méticuleux et ordonnés, Ayumi versa dans deux tasses, le thé qui fumait. Un délicieux arôme chatouilla les narines de l'ondine. La servante lui tendit une des tasses en ayant au préalable rajouté un morceau de sucre. Cachant au mieux son trouble, l'océanide attrapa la soucoupe. La porcelaine s'entrechoqua tant elle était nerveuse. Non mais quelle étourdie ! A ce rythme elle allait finir par se faire griller.

- Pourquoi tant de réserve, ce n'est qu'un thé, susurra la perfide en se délectant, sa langue caressant sa lèvre supérieure.

- Juvia est timide par nature.

- Rassure-toi personne ne va débarquer ici, nous sommes que toutes les deux. Alors laisse-toi aller. Tiens, dis-moi par exemple, comment fais-tu pour avoir le teint si laiteux. Cela m'intrigue beaucoup. Je n'avais jamais rencontré personne avec une peau si parfaite. Aucune imperfection ! Une vraie poupée !

- Juvia ne fait rien de spécial, balbutia l'autre le rouge aux joues. C'est sans doute dû à ses origines. Mama était très belle.

- Mama ? pouffa son interlocutrice. Voilà bien des façons étranges de nommer ainsi sa mère !

La femme pluie ne dit rien et se contenta de poser le bout de ses lèvres sur le rebord du récipient alors qu'une moue boudeuse envahissait son visage.

- Allons ne te froisse pas, je plaisantais. C'est juste que tu as une manière si singulière de parler. Bois, tu verras c'est délicieux.

L'aquatique dû à regret obéir une nouvelle fois. Cette femme avait raison, son breuvage avait un savoureux goût une fois mis en bouche. Néanmoins, elle perçut aussi le poison, fin, subtil. A peine deux gorgées plus tard, sa vue se troublait déjà. La terre vacillait autour d'elle. Elle aperçut avec horreur que sa compagne la contemplait avec perversité. Juvia lâcha sa tasse, prise de vertiges et le contenant se brisa en mille morceaux, répandant sur la moquette le reste du liquide brunâtre. Son cerveau allait exploser, son crâne soudainement devenu trop petit pour l'englober. Refoulant un hoquet, le néant la dévasta et elle s'effondra sur le sofa.

* * *

><p>Gray lança pour la énième fois un coup d'œil sur le chemin abrupt. Vingt-trois heures venaient tout juste de sonner et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de l'élémentaire ce qui commençait franchement à l'inquiéter. Cacher dans un gros chêne avec le dragon slayer, il poirotait depuis déjà un bon moment. Son camarade se supportant plus cette attente avait décidé de faire un petit roupillon. Ainsi, le taciturne s'était retrouvé seul avec pour seule compagnie ses divagations et le vent qui fouettait son visage. Le fredonnement de la ramure était la seule mélodie perceptible à des kilomètres.<p>

Et si le poison avait été plus fort que prévu ? Et si le corps de la nymphe ne l'éliminait pas ? Et s'il n'attendait pas au bon endroit ? Certes, les plans étudiés par Lucy l'avait conduit ici-même. Néanmoins, son amie était peut-être en danger sans aucune ressource et dans un lieu différent ! Et si sa magie lui faisait encore défaut ?

Le jeune homme se prit la tête dans ses mains et serra les dents, fou d'inquiétude et de colère pour avoir accepter une telle folie. S'il arrivait quelque chose à sa belle jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

Le raclement d'une grille que l'on tire attira l'attention du brun, le sortant immédiatement de ses pensées. Ayumi sortit de sous terre la tête au milieu du chemin. N'apercevant rien dans les environs, elle se hissa sur les bras. Habillée d'une tenue en cuir noir, elle bascula en avant trimballant quelque chose derrière elle. Un corps enveloppé dans une cape, le visage invisible à une telle distance. Par bonheur, le ténébreux reconnut la chevelure de la bleue qui s'échappait de son déguisement. La jeune femme était inconsciente. Est-ce un leurre ou était-elle réellement endormie ?

La ravisseuse s'épousseta en se redressant avant de prendre son fardeau sur ses épaules. Avec peine, elle commença sa longue montée vers la demeure camouflée dans le feuillage.

- Réveille-toi cracheur de feu ! On y va ! fit la mage en glace en secouant par le bras son ami.

- Hein ? Quoi ? fit l'autre en sursautant.

- Je t'ai dis bouge ! Ayumi vient de passer avec Juvia.

Natsu à ces simples mots s'éveilla. Les deux hommes sautèrent d'un même mouvement vers le sol. Un branchage se brisa sous le pied du rose qui lui valut un regard désapprobateur de la part de l'autre.

- J'ai pas fais exprès, se justifia-t-il.

- Avançons…coupa l'exhibitionniste sans plus de façon.

Les mages se mirent alors en route, prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de bruit ce qui n'était pas chose aisée quand rien autour de vous ne gesticulent. La forêt semblait comme endormie dans ces ténèbres. Pas un son. Pourtant des animaux nocturnes parcouraient ses lieux alors pourquoi un tel silence effroyable ? Quelque chose clochait…

Interminable fut cette attente pour parvenir jusqu'au sommet. Dans la baraque tout était normal. Pas un chandelier ne brillait, tous les rideaux étaient tirés. La véritable maison des horreurs : hantée et maudite.

Gray courbé grimpa le premier sur le muret, suivi de son rival. Assis, il chercha du regard le molosse qui l'avait attaqué un peu plus tôt. Celui-ci arrivait déjà en courant vers eux ayant pressentit une intrusion. Il n'aboyait pas ce qui était assez surprenant pour un garde.

- Cette fois je vais te buter, maugréa le ténébreux.

Le solitaire sauta de son perchoir improviser, ses pieds s'enfonçant durement dans la terre et attendit recroquevillé que l'animal n'arrive à sa hauteur. Bientôt le pauvre chien se retrouva dans une superbe sculpture de glace en émettant un faible gémissement.

- Allons-y.

Les slayers se dirigèrent vers la porte qu'avait repéré le disciple d'Ul. Pas très visible avec une nuit si sombre et ces alentours. Le vent sifflait dans les branches rendant d'avantage lugubre leur aventure. Le maître glaçon créa une clé qui entra à merveille dans la serrure alors que le chasseur, les bras sous la tête, contemplait passivement le jardin, s'ennuyant fermement du manque d'action.

Alors que le taciturne passait le seuil, il se stoppa net. Natsu en retrait se pencha pour y voir :

- T'as un problème espèce d'idiot pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?! Non mais c'est quoi ces horreurs ?!

Devant eux étaient empilés des centaines de morceaux de poupée. Des bras, des mains, des jambes, des bustes, des perruques… Doucement, le fils de Silver prit la tête du cortège. Des segments d'étoffe jonchaient les tables crasseuses où la poussière s'accumulait. Des pinces et autres outils tout aussi macabres paraient les murs. Des bocaux étaient entreposés sur des étagères, des billes de couleur à l'intérieur. En s'approchant de plus près, le rose nota qu'il s'agissait d'yeux et il devint blême.

- C'est quoi cette maison de jobards ?!

- Chut…

- Désolé…

Un véritable atelier de confectionneur de poupée de porcelaine. Sauf que voir ceci en pleine nuit retournait l'estomac. Des marionnettes à moitié terminées semblaient les suivre du regard alors que les compagnons se dirigeaient vers une autre porte située au fond. De moins en moins en confiance, ils pénétrèrent dans une nouvelle pièce.

* * *

><p>Juvia cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'éveiller complètement. Quelqu'un la trimballait comme un vulgaire sac de patates. La tête à l'envers le sang affluait un peu trop à son cerveau lui causant une migraine. Délicatement, elle tourna la tête vers sa droite et entraperçut des fenêtres à un rythme régulier. Passant de l'autre côté, des ouvertures encore et toujours. Le poison avait donc mis plus de temps que prévu à se dissiper. Elle pensait qu'elle ne serait assommée qu'une quinzaine de minutes. Or, d'après le brun pour rejoindre la bâtisse avec une charge, il faudrait bien quarante-cinq minutes. Autant dire que la bonne femme y avait mis la dose.<p>

Ses mains étaient liées mais par chance devant elle. L'aquatique manifesta un brin de magie pour déposer des flaques d'eau sur le sol. Ses amis la retrouveraient ainsi plus facilement dans ce labyrinthe. La tortionnaire n'avait rien remarqué à son manège et continua d'avancer. Elle poussa soudainement une porte du pied et la fée ferma aussitôt les paupières pour éviter de se faire démasquer.

- Tu en as mis du temps, gronda une voix grave.

- J'ai dû endormir sa méfiance, ce n'était pas facile.

- Mène-là ici que je puisse admirer ma future œuvre.

Ayumi acquiesça avant de déposer sa cargaison sur une table d'opération. Le contact froid du métal fit tressaillir la bleue qui se maudit de sa réaction. Ils avaient dû l'apercevoir même ce fut bref. L'homme commença alors son inspection, touchant chaque parcelle du corps de la néréide qui retint un cri de dégoût. Etre souillée de la sorte l'écœurait. Un seul homme aurait le droit de l'effleurer.

- Attache-là ! lança-t-il agressivement alors que la servante restait plantée comme une idiote. Oh elle est vraiment si désirable ! Bientôt tu n'auras plus rien à craindre charmante créature ! Tu ne seras plus qu'à moi. Je te donnerai une place d'honneur dans mon univers ! ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la sirène. Tu es si belle !

- C'est vraiment un choix de première classe.

- Je pense aussi. Prépare le matériel pour l'opération, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

La maid acquiesça tristement et passa alors sur la table voisine, où seringues, scalpels, bistouris en tout genre étaient éparpillés. Un véritable laboratoire de savant fou.

La kidnappeuse releva les yeux face à la lumière du bloc et s'assura qu'il n'y avait pas de problème dans la seringue qu'elle tenait. Un liquide en jaillit et elle sourit satisfaite. Dans des sarcophages, situés devant elle, se trouvaient les filles du maid café. Toutes affichaient la même mine horrifiée, leur peau avait légèrement jauni et leurs prunelles étaient inexpressives, dépourvues de toute vie. Des statuts de cire. Toute une collection !

L'ondine ressentit les sangles qu'on serrait sur ses poignées et sur ses chevilles. Le suspense avait assez duré et elle avait recouvré tous ses esprits. Ouvrant subitement ses iris, l'homme face à elle fit un bond complètement surpris. L'horreur se dessina alors sur le visage de la nymphe qui en sua. Sa voix lui avait été familière à son entrée, mais la femme pluie s'était dit que c'était impossible ! Et pourtant ! C'était bien lui !

Le patron du café !

Ses cheveux grisonnant tirés en arrière, ses joues émaciées superbement bien rasé, ses pupilles noisettes. Un masque recouvrait sa bouche. Rouge de colère, il s'emporta et ôta le tissu pour se mettre à hurler après son assistante :

- Pourquoi est-elle réveillée ? Je t'avais dis d'y faire attention ! Je t'ai pourtant prévenu que c'était une mage de Fairy Tail !

- J'y ai mis plus que la dose nécessaire. Même un bœuf n'aurait pu s'éveiller si tôt, fit la femme miséreuse.

La complice se recroquevilla dans un coin alors que le dément attrapait une jambe de bois posée sur une étagère. Parfois, il arrivait que la transmutation n'opère pas comme il faut et devait alors faire preuve d'imagination pour compléter ses chefs-d'œuvre.

Alors que le gérant armait son bras pour frapper et que Juvia se débattait avec ses liens trop serrés, la porte explosa. Les trois individus se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'ancien emplacement de l'entrée. Gray une jambe en l'air venait tout bonnement de dégommer le battant comme s'il s'agissait d'une habitude. Les mains dans les poches, il dévisagea ses adversaires.

- Tiens, tiens qu'avons-nous là ?

- Que faites-vous ici ? tonitrua le vieux.

- Vous nous avez confié une mission alors on l'accomplit espèce de psychopathe du cerveau ! hurla Natsu derrière son rival en s'enflammant.

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser faire !

Le chef se rua sur l'aquatique qui affairait à ôter ses liens. Il l'attrapa par la gorge, la plaqua sur la table et lui passa un scalpel en-dessous. Le dragon hurla des vociférations alors que le brun se mettait en position de riposte. La femme pluie resta étourdie un instant avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ayumi quant à elle resta prostré au sol en gémissant.

- Si vous ne voulez pas que je lui fasse du mal, vous allez sagement me laisser sortir.

- Comme si nous allions te laisser faire ! Juvia ! rétorqua le ténébreux.

La fée hocha la tête avant de se désagréger sous les yeux ahuris de son ravisseur. La sirène se matérialisa à nouveau à ses côtés, libre de tout entrave et sourit narquoisement.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

L'individu attrapa tous ce qui lui tombait sous la main, renversant des outils alors qu'il trébuchait et lança comme un forcené ses projectiles sur la bleue. Tout passa à travers son corps alors qu'elle se rembrunissait.

- Flic, flac, floc, Juvia est la femme pluie, personne ne peux rien contre elle. Oui, flic, flac floc…

La mage marchait vers son assaillant alors qu'il hurlait comme un fou, tombant au sol, mortifié.

- Water Lock !

Le régisseur se retrouva instantanément dans une prison d'eau et ses cris stridents furent étouffer. Il ne serait plus un danger pour personne. La naïade se retourna vers ses compagnons et sourit à nouveau mais cette fois amicalement.

- Mission terminée !

- Ouais et pas de baston, je suis dégouté… se lamenta le dragon alors que son feu faiblissait.

- Vous allez payer !

Les trois jeunes pivotèrent pour se braquer vers Ayumi qui avait brandit ses mains. Une lueur verdâtre se chargea autour et lorsqu'elle relâcha l'énergie, elle fonça droit sur les magiciens. Gray attrapa Juvia par le bras, alors que Natsu dans une superbe pirouette arrière atterrissait sur la table d'opération. Un liquide lactescent s'étala à l'endroit où ils se tenaient plus tôt : de la cire bouillante. Etonnante comme magie. Aucun n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'il existait ce type de mage. S'embrasant comme le phénix qui renait de ses cendres, le chasseur fit un prodigieux bond tout en lançant une attaque en agitant ses bras.

- Karyû no yokugeki !

L'ennemi poussa un hurlement, victime du sort puis revint à la charge alors qu'elle volait à travers la pièce. Le fils d'Igneel n'en démordit pas et enchaîna ses coups, du feu dansant dans tous les coins. Pendant ce temps, Gray et Juvia tentèrent de faire retrouver leur état normal aux filles. Impossible. C'était un maléfice qui dépassait leur compétence.

Voyant que la pièce était de plus en plus dévastée, le ténébreux créa un chariot alors que la nymphe détruisait les bacs pour en sortir toutes les victimes. Une à une, ils les déposèrent dans leur moyen de locomotion.

- Natsu, on y va ! Finis-en !

Le dragon valida l'information en hurlant et repartit à l'assaut avec son poing enflammé alors que son opposante sautait en arrière pour esquiver. La bleuté poussa sa bulle d'eau devant elle alors que l'homme gisait toujours à l'intérieur en se trémoussant. Le naturiste, torse nu, poussait derrière elle sa carriole alors qu'une explosion retentissait éclatant toutes les vitres du couloir sous l'impact violent. La fée se baissa instinctivement alors qu'elle continuait à courir dans ce dédale de couloirs.

* * *

><p>- Vous pensez qu'elles vont s'en sortir ? demanda Lucy.<p>

- Oui, nos experts en empoisonnement magique s'occupent d'elles.

- Et ce type pourquoi a-t-il fait appel à nous alors ? demanda Gray en pointant du menton le patron qui menotté entrait de force dans un box.

- Il semblerait qu'il souffre d'un trouble de la personnalité. Tantôt un bienfaiteur la journée et tantôt un tyran la nuit. Il ne se souvient pas de ce qu'il commettait et à donc fait appel à vous en constatant la disparition de ses filles.

- Mouais facile à dire, fit le brun sceptique.

- Et Ayumi-san ?

- C'est sa fille et elle lui était dévouée corps et âme depuis la disparition tragique de sa mère, il y a de cela six mois. Malgré ses pouvoirs, elle craint son père à cause de sa double facette. Elle finira derrière les barreaux elle aussi pour complicité. A présent, je vous laisse, voici la somme pour votre mission.

Devant la maison, encore fumante et en ruine, se trouvaient les héros du jour avec quelques membres du conseil magique qui avait été dépêché sur les lieux lorsque Lucy avait découvert dans le café la véritable personnalité du gérant. Elle avait eu la puce à l'oreille en découvrant les dossiers des filles. Une véritable adoration pour certaines, où il les avait suivi même jusqu'à chez elles pour les prendre en photo dans ses situations intimes : lors de leur sommeil, sous la douche, se préparant pour aller bosser…. Toute une pièce leur était dédiée, bien entendu la blonde l'avait fait éclater avec Taurus afin de pouvoir fouiner à l'intérieur et avait fait cette découverte macabre.

Des hommes s'agitaient mettant dans des chars les malheureuses afin qu'elles puissent subir le traitement approprié. Juvia et sa rivale amoureuse fixaient penaudes ces pauvres enfants n'enviant pas leur triste sort. D'après l'un des soldats, l'une d'elle était dans cet état depuis un mois et pouvait percevoir la faim, la douleur… Elle finirait sans doute traumatisée. La cause de cette aliénation : l'idolâtrie. L'homme vénérait ses soubrettes de café comme de véritables déesses. Un tordu de plus dans ce bas monde. Fiore en était vraiment infesté entre ses guildes noires et ce genre d'individus. Cependant, tout finissait bien et ils pouvaient à présent rentrer au bercail.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires c'est très encourageant. A bientôt !<p> 


	21. La magie de construction

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui m'aura donné du fil à retordre. J'avais aucune idée de prévu alors que la suite est déjà toute faite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 :<strong>** La magie de construction**

- C'est gentil Lucy-san d'avoir invité Juvia, mais Natsu-san ne risque-t-il pas d'être contrarié ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Une soirée sans moi ce n'est pas la mort.

Les mages d'eau et des esprits se trouvaient dans la chambre de la constellationniste. Après leur retour de mission, la blonde avait décidé d'inviter son amie à passer la soirée chez elle pour discuter. La jeune femme voulait s'entretenir avec la bleue concernant l'attitude de Gray à son égard. Depuis quelques temps déjà, elle avait remarqué dans le comportement de son compagnon une certaine différence qui avait attiré ses sens aiguisés. Certes, il restait un être froid et solitaire mais ses petites attentions vis-à-vis de la néréide démontraient un profond attachement qui était en train de naître entre eux : quelque chose de nouveau. Prodigieuse révélation ! Il n'était plus aussi agressif. Lucy voulait faire comprendre à l'élémentaire qu'elle la soutiendrait tout comme Erza et qu'elle devait saisir la chance qui s'offrait à elle si jamais le brun se laissait tenter.

La sirène était sagement assise sur un pouf et fixait sa camarade, ses cils clignant par intermittences régulières. Lucy, un brin nerveuse de parler amour avec son ancienne ennemie et son attitude distante, prit place sur l'autre coussin en face. Toutes deux après avoir diner à la guilde s'étaient éclipsées pour aller chez l'Heartfilia. Certains de leurs confrères les avaient regardé avec de gros yeux n'étant pas habitués à les voir traîner ensemble. Juvia passait le plus clair de son temps avec Gajeel ou Meldy quand elle n'était pas accrochée au bras de son ténébreux adoré. Autant dire qu'il s'agissait là d'un mélange plutôt surprenant. D'ailleurs, même le mage de glace leur avait lancé un coup d'œil à leur sortie alors qu'il sirotait pensivement un verre avec Erza et Jellal.

Contemplant le magazine devant elle, le dernier numéro du Weekly Sorcerer, Lucy inspira plusieurs fois pour faire taire son cœur affolé. Comment s'y prendre ? Cette fille avait toujours été un véritable mystère pour tous. Personne ne comprenait sa fascination pour le maître des neiges et encore moins son petit grain de folie. Néanmoins, l'ondine s'était quelque peu calmée depuis Tartaros. La blonde en connaissait la principale raison pour avoir assisté au combat. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des trainées de larmes sur les joues sales de la nymphe. Son chagrin était si grand et si profond. Même agonisante elle songeait encore à l'homme qu'elle aimait au lieu de penser à sa propre survie. Elle avait été d'un courage exemplaire et en cela la constellationniste voulait y ressembler. L'aquatique avait une force incroyable derrière les apparences. Ses sentiments la rendaient invincible ! Elle pouvait se transformer en redoutable guerrière dès que la vie de son bien-aimé était en danger. Pourrait-elle en faire autant si Natsu était en péril ?

La chambre était étonnamment silencieuse et spacieuse en l'absence de l'exceed bleu et de son acolyte depuis toujours. Lorsqu'ils étaient là, la pièce était toujours fort agitée et chamboulée. Combien de fois la propriétaire était montée la voir et l'avait menacé de l'expulser pour tapage nocturne. Riant intérieurement à cette pensée la jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains :

- Je suppose que tu as compris ma relation avec Natsu…

- Si Lucy-san entend par là qu'elle est en couple avec, oui, Juvia a bien saisi.

- Ah, fit l'autre mal à l'aide. Cela se voit tant que ça…

- Quand on est une fille amoureuse, on reconnait ce genre de regard. C'est un signe qui ne trompe pas.

La mage stellaire leva les yeux vers la bleue ne comprenant pas le sens de ses paroles. Celle-ci lui affichait un sourire énigmatique, chose plutôt curieuse de sa part. Se foutait-elle de sa gueule ou devait-elle la prendre réellement au sérieux ?

- Ce regard là, ajouta la bleuté amusée du regard hébété de sa complice. Mais que Lucy-san se rassure, Juvia ne dira rien.

- Je sais que je peux avoir confiance, sinon tu ne serais pas là à m'écouter. Erza et Gray savent également pour nous. Pour le moment nous ne souhaitons pas divulguer notre liaison. Tu sais comment les autres sont, surtout Mira.

- Oui Juvia ferait pareil.

Un silence de plomb retomba dans la pièce alors que les deux camarades se regardaient droit dans le blanc des yeux. La fille de Poséidon n'était décidément pas très bavarde en sa présence songea la constellationniste. Pourtant, elle voulait s'en faire une précieuse amie. Elle pensait qu'en mettant les choses au point sur sa vie amoureuse l'autre arrêterait de la considérer comme une rivale. Pourtant, elle restait là à la fixer sans rien dire. La néréide n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais c'était juste une fille un peu particulière tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. Elle avait de très belles qualités malgré ses excès.

- Pourquoi Lucy-san ne dit-elle pas la raison qui l'a poussé à inviter Juvia ?

Sa comparse sentit son cœur carburer tant la question la laissait sans voix. Comment avait-elle su ? Etait-elle douée en divination ? C'était insensé !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? bredouilla la blonde, mal à l'aise.

- Juvia voit très bien que Lucy-san lui cache quelque chose.

- Et bien, c'est-à-dire que je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre… Nous sommes dans la même guilde depuis presque deux ans et on n'a jamais trop pris le temps de se connaître. Bref je m'égare…

La naïade resta muette ce qui n'arrangeait en rien la tension palpable dans la pièce. Lucy baissa un instant ses iris pour fixer délibérément un angle de la table en bois verni. Elle pouvait y desceller toutes les rainures comme l'œil d'un peintre aguerri. Des crevasses plus ou moins profondes, souvenir des bastons des mages de feu et de glace.

- Ce que je voulais te dire c'est…Tant pis, je me lance ! Quelle est ta relation avec Gray ?!

La blonde releva la tête pour faire face au visage de sa copine. Celle-ci semblait complètement abasourdie avec sa bouche à demi ouverte et ses grandes prunelles écarquillées. Ses pommettes avaient également pris une teinte plus foncée s'auréolant d'un rouge timide. Et puis comme le vent qui saccage tout, son regard se rembrunit derrière sa frange azurée.

- Pourquoi Lucy-san demande-t-elle cela ? Elle s'intéresse à Gray-sama ?!

- Quoi ?! Non ! Non ! insista l'autre en faisant de grands signes. Pas du tout ! Sinon pourquoi t'aurais-je confié ma relation avec Natsu. C'est juste que je voulais savoir où vous en étiez ?

- Il n'y a pas de nous si c'est ce que sous-entend Lucy-san. Gray-sama ne regarde pas Juvia…

- Je n'en serais pas si sûre à ta place. Natsu m'a confié qu'il s'était fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi à la perte de tes pouvoirs. C'est comme la fois où c'est lui qui t'a mené personnellement à Polyussica alors que tu étais mourante. Il n'a rien voulu savoir malgré sa grande fatigue, il tenait à t'y mener.

- Gray-sama dit qu'il aurait fait cela pour n'importe qui.

- Ça c'est qu'il veut te faire croire. Crois-moi, je le connais assez bien maintenant pour savoir même lorsqu'il se ment à lui-même. Erza est du même avis. Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir.

- Meldy-san aussi a dit la même chose. Seulement, comment ne pas perdre espoir ? Gray-sama peut être si attentif et puis si distant. Juvia est perdue…

La mage aux esprits se redressa pour aller se poster près de son alliée. Elle l'attrapa par les épaules et toutes deux posèrent leur tête l'une contre l'autre en souriant faiblement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra. Garde la foi en lui.

- Merci Lucy-san, bredouilla la bleuté alors que l'émotion l'envahissait.

Les femmes restèrent un moment dans cette position. L'une contre l'autre, la fée pouvait percevoir les énergies de son ancienne rivale. Ce petit geste d'affection lui faisait un bien fou. Il n'y avait plus cette tristesse perpétuelle. Le temps aurait pu s'arrêter. Malheureusement quelqu'un décida qu'il en serait autrement.

- Yo ma petite Lucy d'amour !

D'un même mouvement les deux filles relevèrent la tête pour apercevoir une superbe crinière flamboyante et un sourire charmeur. Léo en l'occurrence. Toujours fidèle à lui-même, ses prunes oculaires pétillaient comme un prédateur prêt à capturer sa proie derrière ses lunettes teintées. Ses mains sur les hanches, il était penché en avant au-dessus des mages. L'esprit n'attendit pas que sa maîtresse réplique et se rua sur la bleue pour lui saisir la main.

- Chère Juvia, il y a tant de temps que l'on ne s'est pas parlé. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Ça te dirait de sortir un de ses soirs.

- Juvia ne… bégaya l'aquatique, rouge écrevisse.

- Rentre chez toi Loki, riposta sa propriétaire alors qu'elle le poussait du plat de la main contre la joue.

- Serais-tu jalouse ma charmante princesse ? Tu sais bien que je peux vous satisfaire toutes les deux.

- Laisse tomber. Juvia est amoureuse de Gray, tu n'as aucune chance !

- Est-ce vrai ce qu'elle dit là ? fit l'ex-mage alors qu'il se tournait vers la l'amphitrite.

L'élémentaire perçut un bourdonnement à ses oreilles comme une théière lorsque l'eau bout. De la fumée s'échappa au dessus de son crâne où l'on aurait pu faire cuire un œuf.

- Je pourrai te le faire oublier. Crois-moi je suis bien plus subtil que lui. Avec moi tu ne regretteras pas ton choix… susurra le roux.

- Bon sang qu'il est pénible ! râla la blonde en se levant pour aller chercher ses clés.

* * *

><p>Gray, devant le tableau des missions, parcourait des doigts les différentes affiches afin de trouver celle qui lui serait propice. Derrière lui de la musique, des éclats de rire et des verres qui s'entrechoquent résonnaient en écho. Pas très évident de se concentrer avec un tel boucan. Pas de bagarre, juste une joie de vivre, rituel habituel de la guilde. Il était midi, le mage s'étant levé assez tard, il n'avait pas pu accompagner Wendy qui était partie avec Lucy et Natsu et Chéria. Erza quant à elle avait refusé catégoriquement. Un refus qui l'avait un peu surpris. Ce n'était pas son genre. Elle était très aventurière d'ordinaire. Or, elle déclinait toutes les offres depuis un certain temps. Il devrait éclaircir cela. Alors, le taciturne envisageait de demander à la nymphe. Elle serait heureuse ainsi. Et puis, il devait le reconnaître, il avait envi de passer un peu de temps avec elle. L'homme se souvenait de ce bien-être alors que la jeune femme dormait contre son épaule à l'hôtel. Sa joue chaude contre son bras froid. Sa respiration calme et régulière. Ses mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur ses yeux lui donnant des airs de chérubins. Cette image serait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Il l'avait contemplé durant des heures, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle dormait, si paisible. Tant de grâce s'en émanait. Une splendeur indescriptible.<p>

Un mage corpulent s'approcha silencieusement, ses bras dans les grandes manches de son kimono sombre.

- Tu cherches une mission précise ?

Le brun sursauta n'ayant pas capté la présence de son ancien allié dans la bataille Oracion Séis. Il posa une main sur son cœur affolé alors qu'il prenait appui sur le mur.

- Jura, tu m'as fait une peur bleue !

- Désolé, ce n'était pas mon but. Tu semblais très absorbé dans tes pensées. Un problème ?

- Non, fit l'autre en se retournant vers le tableau. Je cherche juste la mission idéale pour Juvia. J'aimerai y faire plaisir et l'accompagner.

- Alors tu vas être déçu d'apprendre qu'elle est déjà partie avec Lyon et Lily.

- Quoi ? répliqua l'homme la voix tremblante, la colère le gagnant.

- Je crois que c'est une mission de trois jours. Elle voulait que Gajeel l'accompagne mais il avait déjà prévu quelque chose avec Lévy. Du coup Lyon s'est gentiment proposé.

Le taciturne en guise de réponse se contenta de ruminer son irritation. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore à cette maudite fille ?! Elle savait pourtant bien l'intérêt que lui portait son ancien confrère ! Pourquoi avait-elle accepté une telle folie ?! L'argenté tenterait une fois de plus de l'amadouer et de l'attirer dans ses filets. Et si elle cédait ? Le pourrait-elle vraiment ? Lyon était capable de tout pour elle ? La castagne que son rival lui avait flanqué n'avait pas suffi à calmer ses ardeurs un peu trop brûlantes. Ces deux n'attendaient rien pour attendre. Le solitaire se ferait une joie de mettre son poing dans la tronche de l'un pendant qu'il vociférerait des remarques à l'autre. Et puis non ! Tout compte fait, il ne ferait pas cette petite joie à l'ainé des élèves d'Ul. Toutefois, la néréide le paierait très cher ! Il était hors de question qu'elle s'en sorte sans se sentir coupable de l'avoir abandonné ! Abandonné ? Est-ce bien le cas ? Rien ne les liait… Pourtant, seul lui connaissait son histoire ou du moins l'espérait-il afin qu'il reste cet être à part dans son cœur. Une minute ! Pourquoi cette pensée absurde ?! La fée pouvait bien faire ce qui lui plaisait. Elle le lui avait déjà dit. C'était sa vie pas la sienne. Cependant, la savoir en compagnie de ce nudiste prétentieux l'énervait. Il pensait qu'à présent elle ne serait que pour lui. Toujours si entièrement dévoué corps et âme.

Une main se secouait devant ses prunelles alors qu'une voix lointaine l'appelait pour refaire surface.

- Gray, ça va ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? fit l'exhibitionniste en secouant la tête pour chasser ses divagations.

- Pourquoi t'es dans un tel état ? Regarde tes poings ! répondit le mage saint.

Le maître de glace porta son attention sur ses mains. Ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans ses chairs et ses phalanges étaient d'un blanc éclatant. Rejetant en arrière d'un geste sec la mèche qui lui obstruait la vue, il grogna.

- Erf, c'est rien. Bon j'en ai marre d'être ici, il n'y a rien à faire.

Sans regarder, il attrapa au hasard une affiche, se dirigea vers le comptoir où il la déposa brutalement, faisant ainsi peur à Mirajane qui déversa sa bouteille à côté du verre. Le fils de Silver ne remarqua rien et dit :

- Mira, je prends cette mission !

- Euh…ok, répliqua l'autre étourdie d'un tel comportement.

- Je serai là dans trois jours.

- Pas de souci, tu pars seul ?

- Ouais…

Sans bruit, le ténébreux s'orienta vers la sortie alors que le maître, amorphe sur le comptoir, le dévisageait avec un sourire en coin. Il n'avait rien manqué de l'échange avec le membre de Lamia Scale.

- Ah la jeunesse ! dit-il pour lui-même.

* * *

><p>La nuit était déjà tombée et Lyon et Juvia avait érigé un campement de fortune dans la forêt. Deux tentes avaient été dressées ainsi qu'un feu de bois. De grosses pierres entouraient celui-ci pour éviter que la cendre ne se déverse partout. Des poissons sur des piques grossières cuisaient au-dessus alors que les voyageurs étaient assis à même le sol, dans l'herbe humide.<p>

Les grillons chantaient des louanges alors que la fille de l'eau écoutait attentivement les explications de son camarade, le dos bien droit. Lily était sagement assis à côté d'elle et fixait la voie lactée, l'esprit ailleurs. Lyon à genoux parlait avec engouement alors qu'un sourire chaleureux étirait ses lèvres.

Il faisait bon malgré l'humidité ambiante. Pas un nuage, la lune perceptible à des kilomètres à la ronde. Une légère brise pour les rafraichir par moment. C'était une magnifique journée de Septembre. L'été indien comme les gens aimaient à l'appeler.

- Une fois que tu as compris ce concept ce n'est pas trop compliqué. En plus étant déjà habile avec l'eau, je suis persuadé que tu n'auras aucun problème.

- Peut-être en tout cas, Juvia a hâte de commencer l'entrainement ! s'enthousiasma l'autre.

- Alors dinons vite et je te montrerai quoi faire ! Je suis vraiment content que tu ais réfléchi à ma proposition et que tu ais accepté.

- Gajeel dit qu'elle apprend vite, ajouta l'exceed toujours les yeux rivés aux cieux alors que ses mains malaxaient la terre.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- En tout cas, les poissons sont prêts ! fit la bleue alors qu'elle s'était redressée pour constater leur repas.

- Super, mangeons et retournons près de la rivière.

La femme pluie acquiesça alors qu'elle prenait la première brochette pour la tendre au chat noir. Elle fit de même avec l'argenté qui la remercia platement avant de dévorer son repas. La naïade resta plus timide et dégusta son mets du bout des lèvres bien qu'excitée par le tournant que prenait sa vie. Gray n'en reviendrait tout simplement pas. La jeune femme voulait l'épater et lui montrer de quoi elle était capable. Elle avait été une mage de rang S et comptait bien le redevenir. La nymphe voulait être puissante comme par le passé et seul son prétendant ou son meilleur ami pourraient l'aider à parvenir à ses fins. Qu'il lui tardait d'apprendre. Cette euphorie, cette sensation, elle l'avait presque oublié tant son existence était devenue une routine. Elle aimait connaître de nouvelles choses. Cette partie de sa personnalité qu'elle avait mit entre parenthèse durant tous ces mois chez Fairy Tail ressurgissait. Ce bien-être là lui permettrait d'y voir plus clair et d'aller de l'avant.

Apres avoir grignoté, nos compagnons éteignirent leur feu de camp pour ne pas trop alerter les prédateurs, bien que selon Lyon, il n'y avait aucun risque pour être attaqué, cette région n'étant pas très connu pour ses agressions. Ensembles, ils descendirent le chemin qui menait au ruisseau. Juvia trottinait d'impatience alors que son camarade se délectait de sa gaieté, ravi qu'elle ne lui tienne pas rigueur de sa maladresse d'il y a quelques jours. Tout était redevenu normal entre eux. Comme si rien ne s'était passé et cela rassurait grandement le disciple d'Ul qui avait craint d'avoir perdu une si précieuse confidente. Certes, il en était amoureux mais tout ce qui lui importait était de la voir satisfaite, près ou loin de lui cela suffisait amplement. Il était peut-être stupide lorsque Gray la rejetait et se montrait sans aucun doute excessif mais la sirène l'avait accepté tel qu'il était avec ses défauts. Le jeune homme avait hâte de montrer l'étendu de ses connaissances à l'amphitrite qui sautillait presque. Devant lui, elle dévalait la pente raide avec ferveur, Lily marchant rapidement à ses côtés. Tout deux discutaient joyeusement.

Arrivé près de l'eau, les mages s'arrêtèrent et l'argenté demanda à la fille de Neptune de prendre place sur un rocher. Celle-ci en bonne élève s'exécuta sans rechigner. Attentive, ses yeux perçants se posèrent sur l'homme qui rougit brièvement, comblé d'être le centre de son univers. Il se racla la gorge pour se donner contenance alors que le guerrier prenait place sur les jambes de la bleue. Avec des gestes théâtraux, Lyon commença son explication :

- La Magie de Construction permet à son utilisateur de pouvoir créer des objets, dans des formes différentes, en concentrant son pouvoir magique dans ses mains. Si ce dernier utilise ses deux mains dans ses créations, il pourra en créer une forme exacte. Créer avec une seule main est beaucoup plus facile mais la forme de construction sera moins stable et impliquera des créations moins puissantes. Ul me le répétait souvent. Comme tu t'en doute je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête. Lorsque j'ai affronté Gray sur l'île Galuna j'en ai fait les frais. Sa magie était beaucoup plus stable car il utilisait son poing dans la paume de son autre main pour lancer ses sorts. Dire que je riais de cela, j'ai à présent honte.

- Tout le monde fais des erreurs c'est ce qui fait de nous des humains, répondit la femme avec un sourire empli de sagesse.

- Sans doute… Bien commençons. Voilà comment je procède. D'abord pense à la chose que tu veux modeler. Ensuite positionne-toi et concentre-toi.

Sur ses conseils, le magicien se mit en place, paume contre poing. Du givre commença à apparaitre autour de lui alors que de la lumière irradiait ses mains. Il releva ses iris pour contempler la jeune fille, qui avide, fixait la lueur avec la bouche légèrement ouverte. L'argenté sourit en constatant sa fascination pour son don.

- Une fois la visualisation faite, relâche ton énergie condensée et la création viendra d'elle-même.

Pour marquer ses dires l'apprenti des neiges matérialisa une lance en glace. La précision et la finesse étaient remarquables. Tant de détails, des petits éléments enjolivaient l'arme et scintillaient comme des joyaux. La dryade applaudit fougueusement tout en se redressant, oubliant l'exceed sur elle qui eut le temps de sauter sur le côté pour éviter de tomber. Une enfant devant un cadeau de Noël inespéré.

- Lyon-sama c'est si beau !

- Je suis sûr que tu peux en faire autant. Notre apprentissage s'est fait dans les montagnes afin de nous faciliter la tâche. En effet, au départ, il n'est pas aisé de construire quelque chose sans froid alentour. Donc pour commencer pour toi, on va utiliser l'eau de la rivière. Entres-y.

- D'accord !

L'aquatique se dirigea rapidement vers le torrent. Elle ôta ses bottes et s'enfonça dans les flots jusqu'aux genoux. Le bout de sa robe effleura comme une caresse les vagues.

En professeur averti, Lyon se posta au rebord, les bras croisés sur le thorax.

- Aller à toi de jouer.

La naïade hocha la tête en signe d'asservissement et d'un geste de la main fit remonter un filet d'eau devant elle qui s'arrêta à la hauteur de sa poitrine. Puis, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra.

* * *

><p>Trois semaines venaient de s'écouler durant lesquelles Gray n'avait plus pu ou peu approcher la fille de Poséidon. Celle-ci passait tout son temps avec son éternel rival du matin au soir et se limitait à faire que de rares missions toujours en sa compagnie. Cela commençait un peu à taper sur le système de notre ténébreux préféré qui n'avait qu'une hâte : que les travaux chez Lamia Scale se terminent. Pourtant ceux-ci semblaient s'éterniser pour son plus grand malheur. Juvia n'était plus présente à ses retours, ni lorsqu'il partait. Personne avec un sourire pour réchauffer son cœur meurtri après un énième échec de sa team déjantée.<p>

Ils se parlaient peu même et le nudiste craignait que la jeune femme n'attache plus d'importance à leur lien. Pourtant n'était-ce pas elle qui lui avait confié une partie de sa vie privée ? D'accord, il devait le reconnaître, il l'avait un peu contraint à se dévoiler. En apprenant son histoire, un sentiment nouveau l'avait envahi, le désir de lui faire oublier tous ses maux. Que plus jamais elle ne pleure. Et là voilà qui trainait avec cette tête à claque. De l'aube au crépuscule, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vende… Jamais, elle ne passait une journée sans ce petit toutou docile. Et lui dans l'affaire ? Que devenait-il ? Fini les mignardises ? Et ce désarroi qui lui enserrait les entrailles, tordant son estomac de douleur. Non, décidément Lamia Scale devait vite déguerpir avant qu'il ne craque.

Ainsi, le taciturne, vautré sur un banc prêt de Natsu, Lucy et Erza, regardait mollement l'entrée. Il n'écoutait pas les discussions, bien trop focalisé sur ses délires de mec jaloux. Depuis quand était-il comme cela ? Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse à sa question, que deux êtres entrèrent dans le hall. Bien entendu il reconnut aussitôt la silhouette très tentatrice de la fée. A ses côtés son acolyte. La femme pluie semblait épuisée. Son visage était couvert de poussière tout comme sa robe. Par endroit des trous dans ses vêtements. De la sueur ruisselaient sur son front alors qu'elle tentait de maîtriser sa respiration. A quoi jouaient-ils au juste ? Gray aurait donné cher pour le savoir. L'élémentaire restait très mystérieuse à ce sujet même lorsqu'il l'avait attrapé un soir alors qu'elle rejoignait Fairy Hills. Elle lui avait répondu par des sous-entendus. Or, il ne les avait pas compris. Le naturiste n'avait pas eu le temps de répliquer que la jeune femme s'éloignait déjà dans la nuit noire.

Les deux magiciens s'aventurèrent dans la guilde pour aller se poser au comptoir. Mirajane comme toujours leur proposa un petit remontant qu'ils acceptèrent. En se souriant mutuellement, les amis trinquèrent avant de boire de tout leur soûl. Le fils de Silver perdit patience et se redressa d'un bond. Il comptait avoir des explications. S'il devait en arriver à la baston qu'à cela ne tienne, il était prêt. Aujourd'hui il aurait ses réponses !

Alors que le disciple d'Ul s'avançait, la porte du bureau du maître s'ouvrit à la volée. Oba Babasama déboula en compagnie de Macarov. La vieille dégingandée de sa voix rauque tonitrua :

- Lamia Scale on rentre à la maison ! Les travaux sont terminés. Rassemblez vos affaires, nous partons dans deux heures !

- Sérieux, maintenant ? répliqua Lyon dégoûté de devoir quitter sa compagne sitôt alors qu'elle faisait des progrès incroyables depuis plusieurs jours.

- Oui maintenant ! Nous avons pleins de choses à faire ! La récréation est finie.

- Ça peut pas attendre demain, râla Sherry qui ne tenait pas à voyager de nuit.

- Non, Jura je compte sur toi pour qu'ils soient tous là, fit la vieillarde alors qu'elle se tournait vers le patriarche de Fairy Tail. Macarov ce fut un plaisir de collaborer à nouveau avec toi. Merci pour ton hospitalité.

- C'est normal. Nous nous reverrons au prochain conseil inter-guilde.

Les deux ainés se saluèrent d'une petite révérence et Oba d'un pas claudiquant disparut du sillage.

Le mage saint se leva de sa table et commença alors à rassembler sa petite troupe donnant des ordres à chacun. Chéria et Wendy se serrèrent avec affection ne voulant pas être séparées l'une de l'autre. Pour une fois que la petite slayer avait la chance de faire équipe avec quelqu'un de son âge.

Le basané fit irruption derrière Lyon alors que celui-ci pestait contre son maître. Il posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Allons mon ami, ce n'est pas des manières devant une fille. Tu auras l'occasion de revenir.

- Oui mais comme tu le sais on a fait pas mal de progrès, chuchota son compagnon en zieutant Gray non loin de là.

- Entre deux missions nous passerons faire un petit coucou ainsi tu verras le perfectionnement de notre amie.

- Oui Lyon-sama ne vous en faite pas. Juvia va continuer à s'entrainer d'arrache pied et vous époustouflera à votre retour.

- Pour ça je te fais confiance. Tu as du potentiel. Alors même si certains jours cela te parait impossible, accroche-toi. Tu es une mage formidable.

Pour toute réponse, l'aquatique se contenta de rougir et de baisser les yeux comme une petite fille. Gray, un brin curieux de leur discussion qui n'en finissait plus, s'approcha afin de les interrompre. Il était très heureux que son rival débarrasse enfin le plancher. Depuis le temps qu'il souhaitait le voir s'éloigner de sa fée préférée. Pourquoi restait-elle auprès de lui après toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait dites et surtout après avoir été la cause de ses larmes. Lui ne lui pardonnerait jamais son manque de diplomatie. Cette fille était vraiment stupide et bien trop gentille. Même Lucy ne se ferait pas berner à ce point et pourtant dieu sait combien celle-ci était naïve.

Voyant son amoureux approcher, l'élémentaire salua les deux hommes de Lamia Scale avant de se dérober. Elle prétexta auprès de Mirajane qu'elle devait aller prendre une douche à la pension et partit rapidement. Ainsi, elle y resterait pour la soirée, cela lui permettrait d'éviter d'avoir affaire au courroux du ténébreux.

* * *

><p>Un coup, puis deux, puis une symphonie.<p>

Juvia grommela alors qu'elle appréciait la caresse de l'eau sur sa peau laiteuse. Après une telle journée intensive elle aimait avoir ce petit moment d'intimité. Dans son bain, elle se délectait de son élément lui rappelant la douceur des bras de sa mère. De l'écume parsemait la salle et de grosses bulles lévitaient paresseusement pour venir s'échouer sur le rebord de la baignoire.

La sirène se redressa en sursaut alors qu'on frappait à sa porte avec force. Pourquoi un tel acharnement sur ce pauvre morceau de bois. Ouvrant ses iris précipitamment, elle se redressa alors que l'eau ruisselait sur son corps céleste. Irritée, elle sortit de la douche et attrapa une serviette qu'elle noua à la va-vite autour de sa poitrine imposante. Trempée, elle grinça des dents lorsqu'elle constata la moquette de sa chambre avec de grosses flaques. Tant pis, la bleue nettoierait plus tard. Pas la peine d'être un devin pour comprendre que l'individu derrière le mur ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas répondu. Une seule personne avait cette fâcheuse manie de tambouriner comme un forcené sur le battant. En même temps, à part Wendy, Lisanna, Erza, Mirajane ou Meldy, aucun autre être ne venait lui rendre visite. Gajeel était bien tenté parfois mais la gouvernante veillait à ce qu'aucun homme ne pénètre ce lieu sacré selon elle. Des foutaises tout ça. Où était la candeur quand on était une jeune femme en proie à des émotions charnelles.

On frappa une nouvelle fois alors que l'aquatique se jetait sur la porte ne supportant plus ce vacarme de diable. Elle l'ouvrit à la volée. Son intuition féminine ne l'avait pas trompé.

- Ah enfin ! Bon sang t'en a mis du temps !

- Meldy ! Juvia est si contente de te revoir !

Les deux amies se ruèrent l'une sur l'autre pour se serrer. Lorsque la rose se recula pour à nouveau respirer, elle fit une grimace.

- Tu m'as mouillé !

- La faute à qui ! Juvia n'a pas eu le temps de se sécher, réplica l'autre faussement contrariée.

A l'unisson, les femmes se mirent à rire. La nymphe se dégagea pour laisser entrer sa compagne qui ne se fit pas prier. Comme un animal curieux, la mage aux liens sensoriels balaya la pièce des yeux avec fascination. Elle adorait plus que tout cette chambre. Simple et élégante. Raffinée. La femme pluie avait un goût certain.

- Le voyage s'est bien déroulé ?

- Super, je viens juste d'arriver. D'ailleurs si je suis ici c'est pour tout te raconter mais surtout je veux que tu me racontes en détail tes journées avec ce cher Lyon. Tu as augmenté ta magie ?

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

Alors qu'elles discutaient, les filles venaient de prendre place dans le petit coin salon que l'élémentaire avait aménagé. Meldy attrapa les mains de sa comparse avec les prunelles remplis d'étoiles.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Un homme te fait la cour c'est trop mignon ! Et Gray comment est-il ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il ne vous a pas suivi ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'entre lui et Lyon c'était tendu… Et puis, il me semble qu'il est assez jaloux quand un homme est trop près de toi !

- Il fait la tête à Juvia, soupira la bleue dépitée. Depuis notre retour avec Lyon-sama, il s'approche peu… C'est normal qu'il en veuille à Juvia après ce qui s'est passé dans le parc…

- Tu veux dire ton altercation avec l'ainé des apprentis d'Ul ?

L'amphitrite acquiesça légèrement honteuse à ce souvenir où elle s'était laissée gagner par ses sentiments. Elle ne supportait pas pleurer en public. Ce n'était pas dans sa façon. Elle avait été élevée dans une famille où les pleurs étaient proscris. En bonne fille, elle devait toujours être irréprochable.

Pourtant combien de fois son beau prince avait-il vu ses larmes ? Devant lui, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle se laissait aller. Sans gêne, sans remord, sans tabou. Tout venait tout seul, inné. Parce qu'il était l'unique. Ce seul être sur Terre à qui elle pouvait tout montrer, tout dévoiler. Peu à peu ils se livraient à l'autre alors que c'étaient deux personnes solitaires. Combien de rivières avaient-ils déversé, souffrant en silence de cet exil qu'ils n'avaient pas choisi ?

La jeune femme avait une confiance aveugle en lui, même lorsque les autres membres avaient cru qu'il avait trahi sa fratrie pour Daphné. Son cœur lui avait toujours dicté que le brun était à part. Un être comme on n'en fait pas. Ses rêves perdus en chemin, son âme vendue au destin. L'air du temps avait tout effacé. Mais le hasard comme des dés lancés les avait fait ennemi et à jamais l'amour de sa vie. Amour immuable. Son existence avait pris un sens lors de leur rencontre. Pour l'éternité elle serait à lui. Elle était née pour lui. Pour leur confrontation sous un jour de pluie…

* * *

><p>Alors mon esprit dérangé vous a-t-il convaincu ? Que va-t-il se passer par la suite ? Vous voulez le savoir. Il faudra attendre encore quelques jours :)<br>N'hésitez pas à commenter ça me fait toujours plaisir


	22. Une journée inoubliable

Salut à tous,

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je vous préviens, la journée va se décomposer en trois chapitres (donc ce n'est pas encore fini :p ). Petite révélation au début mais certains avaient peut-être eu l'idée. J'ai essayé de glisser quelques sous-entendus.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 :<strong>** Une journée inoubliable**

L'été semblait se prolonger d'avantage. 1er octobre et un temps toujours aussi chaud. Certains des mages avaient décidé d'aller passer quelques jours à Akane Resort avant que la pluie domine en maître l'automne. Après une journée passée au bord de l'eau à jouer et à se faire dorer la pilule, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Jellal, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Lévy, Natsu, Happy, Charuru et Lily avaient d'un commun accord déterminé qu'ils passeraient leur soirée dans un petit restaurant pour ensuite se rendre dans un karaoké où ils termineraient en beauté leurs vacances amplement méritées.

La baignade avait été agréable, la mer étant particulièrement bonne et calme. La néréide avait passé une partie de son temps à se promener le long de la côte en compagnie de Wendy et Lévy tout en se racontant des histoires. Les trois têtes bleues comme avait judicieusement fait remarquer Natsu tandis qu'il s'esclaffait. Gray avait relevé un sourcil constatant les dires vrais et avait souri d'une autre théorie. Les filles s'étaient alignées de manière décroissante rappelant le versant d'une montagne. Plus tard, alors que Lucy et les autres jeunes femmes jouaient au volley, les pieds dans les flots, la nymphe s'était éclipsée pour tenter de maîtriser sa nouvelle technique. Lyon était absent mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se relâcher. A leur prochaine rencontre, elle l'épaterait. La femme pluie s'était promis d'arriver à la contrôler avant le début de l'hiver. Or ce n'était pas une chose aisée pour elle qui avait toujours usé de son don sans vraiment songer à une forme mais juste à donner de puissants coups. Alors que le taciturne discutaient avec l'ex-mage saint de tout et de rien, il nota l'absence de sa compagne qu'il avait quitté des yeux tout juste cinq minutes. Il fallait reconnaître que depuis le départ de Lamia Scale, il se faisait encore plus observateur vis-à-vis de l'aquatique craignant qu'elle ne quitte la guilde du jour au lendemain sans fournir plus d'explication. La proposition que l'argenté lui avait fait ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il se serait alors bien disputé avec l'ainé à ce propos. L'élémentaire appartenait à Fairy Tail et toute manigance était caduque. Il empêcherait son rival de mette au point son plan saugrenu.

Le disciple d'Ul avait caché à son camarade, à proximité de lui, sa soudaine angoisse de ne plus voir la dryade de l'eau. Au bout d'une heure il avait craqué et avait prétexté devoir se dégourdir les jambes. A l'abri des regards indiscrets, l'homme avait filé en courant le long de la berge afin de retrouver son amie. Il ne l'avait vu nulle part. Furieux contre elle car celle-ci n'avait pas prit le soin d'informer qui que se soit, il avait fini par faire demi-tour pour rejoindre les autres. Tandis qu'il s'en retournait l'âme en peine il l'avait surprise au détour d'une digue. Marchant lentement, ses pieds foulant le sable fin, ses cheveux retenus en deux couettes flottaient sous le vent marin. Encore une fois, le fils de Silver l'avait contemplé longuement alors que l'amphitrite n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, trop absorbée dans ses pensées. Elle déambulait devant lui, le mage de glace tel un prédateur la suivait comme son ombre. Même de dos, elle avait une silhouette à faire chavirer le cœur. Sa taille marquée mais menue s'harmonisait avec son épiderme opalin. Finalement après moult regards, Gray avait choisi de la rattraper pour faire le chemin restant avec elle. La magicienne avait sursauté sur le coup puis folle de joie qu'il lui témoigne un temps soit peu d'intérêt, elle s'était accrochée à son bras, en paradant fièrement à ses côtés, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Peu à peu la vie reprenait son cours normal et Juvia retrouvait son sourire d'antan tout comme sa hardiesse.

De ce fait, après un après-midi fort ensoleillé, les mages s'étaient lavés et fait beaux pour se rendre dans un restaurant. Bien sûr comme à leur habitude, Natsu, Gajeel et Gray se firent remarquer lorsque l'un ôta sa chemise et que les deux autres se sautèrent à la gorge ressemblant à des chiens enragés. Le patron les pressa alors de plier bagage et de ne plus jamais remettre leur petit popotin dans ses locaux. Erza leur avait en retour fait passer un sale quart d'heure, irritée par ce manque de maturité de leur part. Puis, prise d'un soudain vertige Jellal l'avait rattrapé de justesse et demandé de se calmer. Celle-ci rougissante avait acquiescé timidement. Lucy et Lévy n'en revenant pas de ce retournement de situation avaient ouverts grands leurs yeux ressemblant à ses soucoupes. Wendy avait en conséquence pouffé de rire de leur réaction tout comme Juvia. Boudeurs, les trois idiots avec un hématome chacun, s'étaient dispersés dans le groupe afin de ne plus avoir affaire aux autres.

Ainsi, dans une bonne humeur apparente, les membres de Fairy Tail se rendirent au karaoké situé dans une rue adjacente. Là-bas, Gajeel sortit de sa morosité pour entonner son éternel Choubidou wa qui lui valut la désapprobation du brun et du rose qui l'assommèrent. Lévy prenait sa défense face aux zigotos pendant que Lucy riait aux éclats. Happy commentait la bataille avec Lily, chacun évitant les coups perdus dans le vent. Plus réservées, Juvia et Wendy s'entendirent pour chanter une chanson ensemble après l'apaisement des tensions et elles émerveillèrent la galerie par leur communion parfaite. Leurs voix s'associaient à merveille, de même que leur caractère timide. La fille de Neptune aurait aimé chanté avec son amoureux, mais celui-ci plus glacial que jamais s'était posté dans un coin et regardait d'un air absent une affiche malgré le fait qu'il lui lançait des coups d'œil de temps à autre. Etait-ce une manière pour manifester son agacement ? Difficile à dire. En tout cas, il ne semblait pas d'humeur à faire la fête ce qui attrista l'aquatique qui une fois sa chanson terminée se rassit prestement et se renferma pour le reste de la soirée. Affichant son masque habituel, elle sourit alors que son cœur était en peine.

Dans un chahut infernal et sous les rires, nos amis décidèrent à plus de minuit de rentrer à l'hôtel. Le lendemain, ils devaient se rendre à la gare à onze heures et aucune de leurs valises n'étaient encore bouclées. Profitant encore un peu de leur moment magique, ils flânèrent dans un parc à proximité de leur auberge. Celui-ci contenait plusieurs jeux pour enfant et Natsu et Gajeel avait pris place sur des barres, alors que Lucy se posait sur un cheval à bascule et que Wendy, Lévy et Juvia s'asseyaient sur ses balançoires. Les autres se calèrent sur un banc savourant ses derniers instants de liberté absolue. Titania assise près de son fiancé semblait nerveuse constata la mage d'eau. Elle avait crispé ses mains sur sa jupe alors que Jellal lui enserrait les doigts avec affection. Ils échangèrent quelques bribes de mots inaudibles même pour les dragons slayer et la rousse fit un oui de la tête.

L'ancien ennemi se releva alors emportant sa compagne. Il la pressa contre lui ce qui valut à la chevalière de rougir. Lucy, amusée de la voir si intimidée ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Elle était comme toutes les jeunes filles après tout. Sensible, émotive, malgré son tempérament de feu.

- On aurait quelque chose à vous annoncer, commença le bleu avec hésitation.

La constellationniste et la mage aux mots se lancèrent un regard en coin d'un air entendu car elles songeaient depuis plusieurs semaines déjà que les tourtereaux étaient un peu trop bizarres.

- Vous allez vous marier ?! s'écria la blonde.

- Hein ?! Quoi c'est vrai Erza ?! demanda Natsu en manquant de tomber au sol.

La rouquine qui était vermeille aux paroles prononcées par sa camarade balbutia maladroitement alors que son petit ami rétablissait le quiproquo.

- Non tu n'y es pas. Je pense que ce sera pour nos projets futurs, enfin si Erza est d'accord.

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? répliqua timidement Wendy.

- Juvia pense qu'elle a trouvé ! s'égaya l'élémentaire en se redressant d'un bond, fière d'elle.

- Je le pense aussi, rétorqua la chevalière. Tu m'as surprise l'autre jour dans le couloir de la guilde. Tu n'as rien dit, mais à ton visage j'ai compris. De toute manière je ne pourrais pas le cacher indéfiniment.

- Tu leur dis ou je le fais-moi ? demanda son amoureux à son oreille.

- Ça va aller, je peux arriver à leur dire.

La reine des fées inspira plusieurs fois avant de regarder tout à tour ses comparses. La naïade connaissant déjà sa déclaration sautillait presque sur place ravie pour elle, ce qui mit du baume au cœur de l'autre qui prit son courage à deux mains. L'air impassible, elle déclara solennellement :

- Je suis enceinte !

Pas un bruit. Le vent souffla à cet instant précis, balayant la poussière sur son passage. Tous semblaient ravagés. Personne n'osait respirer ce qui accrut le malaise ambiant. Ils restaient bêtement à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux. Finalement, la nymphe décida de couper court à ce trouble.

- Juvia est si heureuse pour Erza-san !

La fée se rua sur leur leader pour la serrer contre elle. Titania la cueillit dans ses bras avec étonnement ne pensant pas qu'elle réagirait la première. Elle aurait plutôt vu Lucy venir la félicité mais celle-ci était toujours dans un état second. Heureuse d'avoir enfin avoué son secret, des larmes perlèrent aux coins des prunes oculaires de la rousse. Puis tous s'exclamèrent à l'unisson avant de se jeter dans la mêlée. Une famille unie voilà ce qu'était Fairy Tail approuva l'égo de Mistogan. Et en faire partie était le plus beau cadeau qui lui avait été donné. Personne ne jugeait l'autre pour ses actes passés. Tous étaient joyeux du futur bonheur qu'ils chériraient à deux. Natsu et Gray lui donnèrent des accolades amicales avec des visages espiègles. Assurément ces mages arrivaient toujours à surprendre.

* * *

><p>Mirajane était debout sur la scène principale et tentait de faire taire les mages bruyants de la guilde. Comme à leur habitude Gray et Natsu se chamaillaient et Gajeel était aussi du lot. En effet, Salamander avait provoqué le mangeur de fer et celui-ci dans son élan avait visé le taciturne qui par conséquent s'était lancé dans le tas. A eux trois, la guilde ressemblait à un champ de bataille.<p>

Il y régnait un joyeux bordel. Des chaises volaient à travers la pièce ainsi que de la vaisselle et parfois même des projectiles non identifiés. Une table se brisa avec fracas. Mararov, dépité en la voyant se crasher, était vautré sur le comptoir une main sur les yeux et gémissait. Il aimait ses enfants si plein de vie mais là c'était trop. La facture serait encore salée ce mois-ci alors que les finances n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Le mannequin tentait d'apaiser les tensions par des paroles bienveillantes mais rien n'y faisait. Personne ne semblait l'écouter.

Lucy, Wendy, Lévy, Erza, Meldy et Juvia étaient assises à une table et étaient étonnamment calmes. Titania, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, mangeait un de ses habituels gâteaux recouvert d'une épaisse couche de crème. Elle avait prit quelques rondeurs notamment aux joues. Toute l'assemblée était à présent au parfum de sa grossesse naissante. Fallait dire qu'elle ne pouvait plus le cacher avec son petit ventre arrondi. Déjà sur la place, il semblait moins plat qu'a l'accoutumé. Autant dire que la maternité semblait lui aller à merveille. Les romancières discutaient livres tandis que la dragonne des cieux riait de la blague d'Happy et que Charuru faisait mine de l'ignorer. L'ex Crime Sorcière écoutait toutes les discussions alentour ne sachant plus où se concentrer. La mage élémentaire quant-à elle était perdue dans son monde et regardait d'un œil distrait la blanche sur l'estrade. Elle n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place. La pauvre. C'était peine perdu avec de pareils énergumènes. Rien ne semblait les arrêter. Ils étaient infatigables.

La chevalière se leva d'un bond réveillant la bleue. Elle venait de se prendre un tabouret en pleine figure. Son front était égratigné et ses traits se durcirent aussitôt. Elle se retourna vers les chahuteurs, un regard assassin peignant son visage. Le feu et la glace s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre, blêmirent et hurlèrent d'effroi.

- C'est pas nous ! bredouilla le rose en tremblant.

- Je confirme, bafouilla le ténébreux.

- Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, vous allez morfler tous les deux !

L'ire de la rousse était à son summum. Elle bondit de son banc tel un chat sauvage malgré le fait qu'elle devait se ménager et les hommes crièrent d'horreur une nouvelle fois lorsqu'ils virent son poing brandit. Ils volèrent à travers la salle et atterrirent sur une table qui céda sous leur poids à cause de l'intensité de l'impact. Juvia se demanda alors s'ils étaient vraiment humains pour pouvoir résister à pareille torture. Comment leur corps ne se brisait-il pas avec de telles violences perpétuelles ?

La mage aux armures se frotta les mains l'air satisfaite, sous les regards ronds de ses acolytes et se rassit docilement comme si de rien n'était.

- Bien Mirajane essayait de dire quelque chose, alors écoutez là et fermez là ! ordonna la rouquine.

Tous obéirent et cessèrent leurs activités plus ou moins diverses. La nymphe se tourna vers la démone qui avait pris un micro et qui gratifiait l'écarlate d'un sourire amical. Lisanna se tenait à proximité d'elle et rigolait des têtes dépités des trois rivaux assommés.

- Merci Erza ! A présent, j'ai une nouvelle à vous apprendre. On va organiser une petite fête pour l'une de nos membres vendredi !

- Super ! Apportez les tonneaux de vin ! hoqueta la bourrée en levant sa choppe.

- Pas encore Kana, sourit son interlocuteur. Cette fête est pour une jeune fille qui est entrée dans la guilde il y a tout juste deux an ou huit selon comment on compte. Elle est jolie, intelligente, forte et courageuse.

- Je suis sûre que c'est toi Lu-chan, fit Lévy en se tournant vers la constellationiste.

- Tu crois ?! s'excita la blonde en se faisant des films et en se trémoussant sur son banc.

- Depuis quand Lucy est courageuse ?! pouffa Happy.

Lucy grogna et lui assena un coup de poing magistral. Le pauvre petit chat vola contre un pilier et s'y fracassa bruyamment. L'exceed se redressa et se frotta la tête.

- Lucy t'es folle ou quoi ?! Ça fait mal ! Natsu dis-lui, pleura le petit chaton.

- Non c'est bon j'ai eu ma dose, rumina le rose.

Happy sanglota tandis que Charuru le snobait en redressant fièrement le menton et en lui tournant le dos pour s'installer sur sa maîtresse. Le fils d'Igneel et le nudiste remis de leurs émotions prenaient place à la même table que les filles. Le dragon tira une chaise et s'assit négligemment alors que le l'autre s'installait face à l'aquatique près d'Erza en soupirant. Il se frotta le crane où une belle bosse sortait de sous sa chevelure. Il en aurait pour une semaine avant que celle-ci ne se résorbe.

- Elle nous a tous surpris avec sa magie et sa bonté. Bien qu'elle soit discrète, elle n'hésite pas à venir en aide à quelqu'un et à se sacrifier pour elle, ajouta la Strauss.

- Dis-nous qui c'est ? s'impatienta Macao en le levant.

- Vous devez le deviner. Elle a toujours une petite attention pour nous ou un mot gentil. Son sourire ravit le cœur même du plus endurci. Cette petite mage timide se trouve actuellement près à la table de Titania.

- Wendy ? fit Charuru.

- Non, vendredi nous allons fêter l'anniversaire de Juvia ! s'époumona la blanche dans son micro.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la concernée qui alors aurait aimé disparaître. Elle n'affectionnait pas être le centre de tant d'attention. Tremblante, elle baissa les yeux et se colora d'un beau rose.

- C'est ton anniversaire ? demanda Lucy qui s'aperçut qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de sa camarade.

- Oui, bredouilla l'autre. Mais comment, Mira-san le sait, Juvia ne l'a jamais dit à personne.

- Gehe, moi je le sais.

Instinctivement, la sirène releva la tête vers le dragon slayer de fer qui se tenait derrière elle, les bras croisés sur le torse, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Lily sur son épaule affichait le même regard goguenard.

- Gajeel-kun ? Pourquoi…

- Pourquoi, quoi ? Mirajane se posait la question depuis un certain temps alors j'y ai répondu. Et ça tombe à pic comme qui dirait, fit son complice en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Mais Juvia ne l'a jamais fêté.

- Eh bien raison de plus, ajouta la rose face à elle, un agréable sourire aux lèvres.

- Meldy…

- Je compte sur vous tous pour lui organiser la plus belle fête de sa vie, cria Lisanna qui avait volé le micro de sa sœur.

- Nous avons décidé de faire un thème pour cette petite soirée, rétorqua Mira en reprenant son bien des mains de la cadette Strauss. Nous partirons pour de lointaines contrées, dans le pays natal de Juvia !

- Le pays de Juvia ? répéta la bleue sidérée par tant de gentillesse, les larmes aux coins des cils.

- Il y aura de la musique, des chants, des danses, de la nourriture et boissons de ton pays rien qu'en cette occasion. Ainsi se sera comme si tu y étais à nouveau. Il faut remercier Gajeel et Meldy pour leur collaboration. On espère que ça te plaira. D'ailleurs pour nous aider, un charmant mage s'est volontairement proposé de passer toute la journée avec toi pendant qu'on décorera et apportera le nécessaire.

L'amphitrite spontanément se tourna vers le chasseur qui fit non de la tête.

- Désolé, ce n'est pas moi, gehe !

- Regarde en face de toi Juvia !

La néréide se retourna vers la table et discerna le regard sombre de Gray. L'air impassible le devil slayer la fixait avachi sur le banc.

- Gray-sama ? demanda la concernée interdite mais avec un immense sourire.

- Ouais c'est moi. Mais va pas t'imaginer que j'en ai spécialement envie. Les filles m'ont supplié de te tenir compagnie, fit le brun en détournant les yeux, mal à l'aise et en s'empourprant.

- Merci, bredouilla l'autre en se larmoyant.

- Hé mais pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda Erza en faisant le tour de la table et en s'approchant.

- Juvia est si heureuse de l'attention que la guilde lui porte. Juvia ne pensait pas être si bien acceptée…

- Lala, il n'y a pas de raison, t'es une membre de la famille depuis le temps. Tu n'as pas à douter.

La chevalière attrapa la mage bleue et l'enlaça avec douceur ce qui changeait de ses habitudes où elle boxait les gens par ses câlins. Meldy à son tour se précipita vers son amie pour lui porter assistance. Juvia s'agrippa à la rousse, prit la main de la rose et continua à pleurer de joie sous l'air attendri du brun. Pourquoi souriait-il comme un idiot devant les pleurs de sa compagne ?! Il avait une sainte horreur des filles qui pleuraient pour un rien. Et dire qu'il devrait passer une journée entière avec elle. Comment ferait-il pour refouler ses envies malsaines ? Depuis leur retour, il avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Ses rêves érotiques qu'il faisait où il la voyait nue sous lui, le hantait encore. Il pouvait encore dessiner dans son esprit, ses courbes parfaites, son parfum enivrant, la douceur de ses lèvres. Secouant la tête vivement, il se renfrogna. Il avait hâte que cette fête se termine.

* * *

><p>- Ah ! Juvia est en retard !<p>

La fille de Neptune accrocher à son réveil, ne parvenait pas à y croire. Elle y était enfin ! Le jour tant attendu ! Son anniversaire ! Aujourd'hui tout serait exceptionnel ! Un jour où Gray et elle seraient ensembles tout le temps. Cela faisait si longtemps que cela n'était pas arrivé. Elle avait presque oublié combien il était agréable de rester qu'avec lui. La jeune fille se leva en trombe de son lit très enthousiaste, jetant ses couvertures au sol, se rua dans la salle de bain en catastrophe et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude de la douche. Elle s'empressa d'ôter sa chemise de nuit et sa culotte et entra dans le bac où elle étouffa un cri, l'eau n'étant pas encore tiède. Elle avait tant espéré de cette journée, que la veille elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Il était 8h30 et Gray lui avait donné rendez-vous sous le cerisier à l'entrée du parc de Magnolia à 9h. Autant dire que c'était quasi mission impossible d'être là-bas à l'heure dans la mesure où elle vivait à quinze minutes de l'endroit et qu'il fallait qu'elle se prépare. La nymphe voulait être parfaite pour lui.

La naïade se lava rapidement en se maudissant. Elle sortit à vive allure de la douche, les cheveux dégoulinant et se précipita dans sa chambre où elle ouvrit son armoire à la volée. Qu'allait-elle mettre ? Elle y avait pensé une bonne partie de la nuit et ne s'était toujours pas décidée. Se tournant vers la fenêtre, elle vit qu'un soleil splendide rayonnait. Elle s'empressa alors de prendre une robe légère blanche à manches courtes surmonté d'un ruban bleu sous la poitrine. Cela la changerait de sa traditionnelle robe à fourrure. Elle s'habilla rapidement et fit un détour par sa coiffeuse, où elle s'empressa de sécher et démêler ses cheveux azurs. Puis, elle se maquilla légèrement les paupières et les lèvres. Son teint déjà blanc, elle décida de le laisser tel quel. Il fallait qu'elle soit le plus naturel possible n'appréciant pas trop les artifices. Une fois finie la mage s'admira une dernière fois dans le miroir, attrapa son petit sac à bandoulière et l'enfila. Elle attrapa ses bottes assorties à sa robe qu'elle passa et se rua dans le couloir de Fairy Hills avant de descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers dans un boucan infernal. Elle bouscula au détour d'un palier Wendy et s'excusa tout en continuant sa course effrénée.

* * *

><p>Gray appuyé sur le tronc d'un cerisier, attendait patiemment la mage d'eau. Les bras croisés, il avait froncé les sourcils et tapait du pied mécontent. Elle était en retard. Il lança un regard noir à la pendule face à lui sur le mur de la bâtisse et s'aperçut qu'il était 9h15. Elle exagérait tout de même. Il ne voulait déjà pas être ici et voilà qu'elle en rajoutait. Comment arriverait-elle ? Se ferait-elle des films toute la journée parce qu'il serait en sa présence ? Passerait-elle son temps à essayer de l'agripper comme un pot de colle ? Ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion d'être seul aussi longtemps depuis la chute de Tartaros et Juvia s'était faite plus discrète bien que ces derniers temps elle se montrait plus entreprenante. Ce qui était non sans lui déplaire malgré son caractère froid. Y aurait-il un malaise entre eux ou ferait-il comme si rien ne s'était passé ?<p>

Le brun soupira retenant sa colère, l'horloge affichait maintenant 9h20. Non là c'était trop pour lui qui en avait déjà marre de poireauté seul comme un idiot alors que tous les passants alentours lui lançaient des coups d'œil curieux. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait sur le visage pour qu'on le fixe bêtement comme un animal de foire ?! Certes, il ruminait son exacerbation, mais voir ces idiots le reluquer attisait encore plus sa rancœur. Il haïssait Mirajane et ses plans diaboliques. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il entre dans la guilde à ce moment-là ? L'homme avait refusé catégoriquement la demande après avoir pris une ravissante teinte rouge. Erza l'avait alors menacé lorsque la démone sous son refus avait versé des larmes de crocodiles. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter sous peine de subir le courroux de la mage aux armures. Et l'autre en bienveillante personne lui avait adressé son plus chaleureux sourire ce qui l'avait fait enragé. Quelle hypocrite ! C'était vraiment un abruti pour se laisser berner par de telles vipères. Décidément, cette journée risquait d'être fort compliquée.

* * *

><p>Juvia courrait à en perdre haleine dans les rues de Magnolia sa chevelure se balançant derrière elle au rythme de son parcours furieuse. Elle y était presque et pouvait déjà apercevoir le sommet de l'arbre à l'entrée. Gray serait sans doute furieux de son retard lui qui n'avait aucune considération pour les absences. A l'idée qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur, elle accéléra la cadence et gémit lorsqu'un poing de côté s'installa sur son flanc. Elle le comprima et continua d'avancer bien que sa gorge soit en feu.<p>

La fée tourna sur sa gauche, chancela en évitant une ribambelle de gamins et finalement arriva devant le parc. Devant l'enclos, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale. La jeune femme était déjà épuisée alors qu'elle devait tenir toute la matinée avant de prendre un peu de repos. Une fois fait, elle réajusta ses cheveux et sa robe pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un épouvantail et se dirigea vers le végétal centenaire d'un pas hésitant. Comme elle s'y attendait son amoureux était là. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et son estomac se noua. Il était vêtu de son traditionnel pantalon vert kaki, de ses rangers noirs, d'un tee-shirt noir et d'un blouson blanc sous le bras. L'aquatique devina la forme de ses abdos sous le vêtement pour l'avoir si souvent vu dénué à la guilde.

Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir y dire toute la journée ? Il n'avait jamais fait trop attention à elle. C'était l'occasion rêvée qu'il en apprenne d'avantage sur elle et elle sur lui. Accepterait-il seulement de lui parler ou ferait-il la tête toute la journée? Depuis son incartade avec Lyon, la tension était à nouveau montée d'un cran entre eux bien qu'elle essayait toujours de rester de joviale.

L'élémentaire prit une grande bouffée d'air et se dirigea vers le mage de glace. Le ténébreux en l'apercevant se décolla de son arbre et lui lança un regard froid.

- T'es en retard ! grogna celui-ci

- Juvia est désolée Gray-sama… Juvia ne s'est pas réveillée…

Gray profita qu'elle baisse les prunelles pour la détailler. Son muscle cardiaque se mit à palpiter comme un fou dans sa cage thoracique et il retint une exclamation. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Sa longue crinière était détachée et voletait sous la légère brise. Pour une fois, elle ne portait pas de chapeau. Sa robe blanche, simple mais élégante révélait ses jambes fines ainsi que l'insigne de Fairy Tail. Un petit décolleté carré s'arrêtait à la naissance de sa poitrine. Un ruban bleu sous ses seins harmonisait l'ensemble. Ses bras étaient nus révélant sa peau laiteuse de poupée de porcelaine qui la rendait presque irréelle. Les joues du taciturne prirent une couleur cramoisie en la voyant. Une déesse. Il ne voyait que ça. Il n'avait jamais vu à quel point, elle était charmante. Ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient brillantes, ses yeux bleus océan surmonté d'un trait d'eye liner. Juvia devait sans aucun doute attirer beaucoup de regard sur son passage. Le brun à cette pensée sentit l'irritation l'envahir à nouveau alors que deux secondes avant il était en béatitude avec son être. Il détestait les hommes et leurs regards perfides sur elle.

La fureur de du fils de Silver retomba au point mort à la minute où elle leva des iris timides vers lui. Ils scintillaient comme des joyaux à l'orée de la pénombre de la verdure. L'homme allait passer la journée en compagnie d'une femme magnifique. Son cœur s'emballa un peu plus à cette pensée magique…

- Bon ce n'est pas grave, si on y allait, trancha le brun alors que l'autre s'excusait encore platement. Tu veux faire quoi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Bah c'est ta journée, alors c'est toi qui choisis.

- Juvia peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut avec Gray-sama ? s'émerveilla la sirène.

- Ouais du moment que ça reste normal, se méfia son compagnon en voyant un sourire illuminer son visage.

- Juvia aimerait aller se promener dans le parc pour commencer, fit simplement la mage.

Le sourire qu'elle lui afficha fit défaillir le maître de glace. Pourquoi était-il si perturbé en sa présence ? Pourquoi son sourire radieux ravissait sa passion ? Pourquoi voulait-il la toucher pour l'enlacer ? Pourquoi ce désir naissant pour cette fille ? Pourquoi cette prestance le fascinait-il ?

Le disciple d'Ul acquiesça en silence et tous les deux s'enfoncèrent dans le parc.

* * *

><p>Gray et Juvia avaient passé toute la matinée à flâner dans le parc et ses célèbres jardins puis, il l'avait invité à manger dans un restaurant. Aucun des deux au début ne parlait ce qui avait rendu l'atmosphère pesante. Puis, le ténébreux avait fini par céder à son mutisme et avait questionné Juvia à propos de ses goûts. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait la mage n'était pas si bizarre que cela. Il s'aperçut qu'elle était comme n'importe qu'elle autre fille si ce n'est son penchant pour lui. L'amphitrite s'était tenue correctement et n'avait pas tenté de lui sauter dessus une seule fois. Etait-elle malade ? Le nudiste s'était même surpris à rire avec elle alors qu'elle lui racontait une anecdote de voyage. Comment était-il possible de se côtoyer tous les jours sans se connaître véritablement ? Il avait appris de l'élémentaire qu'elle aimait les livres, les longues balades, l'eau, la musique, admirer l'océan et le ciel. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle semblait si enthousiaste à propos des cieux, elle lui avait répondu par son plus beau sourire :<p>

- Parce que Juvia a vu le ciel pour la première fois de sa vie grâce à Gray-sama et depuis elle ne s'en est jamais lassée. Il est si magnifique et si immense ! Juvia l'aime tant qu'elle pourrait le contempler des heures tout comme la mer ! C'était la plus belle chose que Juvia ait vu de toute sa vie. La chaleur des rayons caressant sa peau, la lumière irradiant ses pensées sombres… Et ce jour-là aussi, Juvia comprit comment arrêter la pluie… Elle ne pourra jamais assez remercier Gray-sama pour ça.

- J'ai pourtant rien fait d'extraordinaire. C'est toi qui as trouvé comment faire.

- Si Juvia n'avait pas rencontré Gray-sama, elle n'aurait jamais su.

L'exhibitionniste avait alors pris quelques couleurs sur les joues par sa révélation. Il se sentait flatté d'avoir pu contribuer à une partie de son bonheur. La fée riait avec franchise et innocence. Elle était tout simplement sublime. Gray ne cessait de s'étonner de sa candeur et de sa gentillesse. Finalement, il ne regrettait pas d'être venu. Son lien avec elle ne faisait que s'accroître de jour en jour. Bientôt il ne serait plus capable de s'en débarrasser.

Les deux compagnons sortaient à présent d'une librairie et la jeune femme souriait à pleines dents un sachet en kraft serré contre elle. Elle avait enfin dégoté un livre sur ses racines. Gray n'avait pas trop compris son exaltation dans la mesure où le bouquin était en langue étrangère. La mage lui avait alors révélé être capable de le lire puisqu'elle n'était partie de chez elle qu'à l'adolescence.

- C'est Maître José qui a appris à Juvia la langue d'ici et son écriture.

- Il n'a pas fait que des mauvaises actions dans le fonds, sourit énigmatiquement le brun.

- Juvia ne comprend pas.

- Rien, laisse tomber. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?

- Juvia aimerait manger une glace, il y a un très bon glacier au bout de la rue.

- Tu te fous de moi là ? râla l'autre en la dévisageant.

- Non, fit le plus sincèrement du monde la bleue d'un air ingénu.

- Bon ok… soupira-t-il en se résignant face à cet air si angélique.

La bleuté rit, heureuse de ce moment, puis ils prirent la direction de la boutique indiquée. Il y avait beaucoup de monde à l'entrée. La journée étant très chaude, nombreuses étaient les personnes qui venaient acheter des glaces pour se rafraichir. Le taciturne lui détestait la chaleur mais grâce à sa magie il pouvait la supporter à condition qu'elle n'excède pas une certaine température. Les deux mages firent la queue attendant patiemment leur tour. Juvia caressait du bout des doigts la fine couverture du livre qu'elle tenait et le couvait des yeux, tel une pierre précieuse. Le naturiste s'amusa alors de son air enfantin. Elle était si belle quand elle souriait et surtout lorsqu'elle était naturelle. Une minute ? Que venait-il de penser ? Non, il n'avait pas le droit ! Il se l'était juré ! Il ne devait pas céder à ses envies ! Cela était proscrit ! La néréide devait rester cette fille pleine de joie et pure !

- Tu la veux à quoi ta glace ? demanda son camarade alors que leur tour venait.

- A la fraise, répondit sans hésitation la mage. Juvia adore les fraises !

Le givré la regarda longuement avant de se radoucir et la bleue se rembrunit en sentant son regard posé sur son corps. Elle était mal à l'aise quand il la fixait comme ça. Elle savait qu'eux deux c'était sans espoir, que ses petites attentions s'arrêteraient à la nuit tombée, une fois qu'ils seraient à la fête. Pourtant, elle voulait y croire et se dire qu'il tentait de se rapprocher d'elle. La fille de Poséidon ne l'avait jamais vu si rieur. Il était calme et serein. Le comble de tout ! Il ne s'était même pas déshabillé une seule fois !

Les deux compagnons marchaient à l'ombre vers la place centrale où les gens s'étaient attroupés. Ils pouvaient entendre la musique. Les habitants fêtaient sans doute le retour des vendanges qui avaient été très prometteuses d'après les dires. Kana en serait enchantée. La naïade dégustait sa glace avec ferveur tout en sautillant comme une gamine de cinq ans. Le brun en avait également pris une pour se rafraîchir, cela lui éviterait de devoir user de sa magie. Seulement, il montrait moins d'entrain dans ce geste, mais la bonne humeur de sa camarade lui faisait un bien fou.

- Juvia gémit de douleur et le nudiste se retourna vers elle inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, Juvia a juste mal à la tête, elle est allée trop vite… fit-elle penaude.

- C'est normal, la glace fait affluer le sang à ton cerveau. Au début de mon entrainement avec Ul j'avais souvent mal à la tête, se rappela le jeune homme un sourire rêveur. Lyon se moquait toujours de moi.

- Gray-sama a-t-il encore mal à la tête maintenant ?

- Non, mon corps est habitué, le froid ne m'atteint plus. Aller viens, on va voir ce qui se passe là-bas.

La femme pluie suivit en silence Gray pendant qu'elle dégustait la fin de son conne. Celui-ci ne cessait de lui lancer des regards en coin. Il avait vraiment l'impression de voir une gosse. Ses pommettes étaient roses et son sourire éclatant. Il n'oublierait pas de sitôt cette image d'elle. Il se sentait si bien à ses côtés. La féerie de ce jour serait à jamais inoubliable.

* * *

><p>Alors est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Que pensez-vous que Gray va offrir à Juvia ? Que nous promet le reste de la journée ou plutôt soirée ?<br>J'attends vos commentaires ^^


	23. La fête d'anniversaire

Salut,

Voici la deuxième partie de l'anniversaire de Juvia en espérant que cela vous plaira.

Bonne lecture comme toujours !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 23<span> : La fête d'anniversaire**

- Mais où Gray-sama entraîne-t-il Juvia ? demanda pour la énième fois la mage.

- Tu verras !

Le naturiste tenait la demoiselle par le poignet et l'entrainait de force à le suivre. L'élémentaire déconcertée l'accompagnait avec peine car le brun ayant de grandes jambes, la nymphe devait presque courir pour suivre la cadence tant il semblait pressé.

Vers 18h, alors que le ciel s'auréolait d'or, le taciturne avait attrapé sa camarade sans plus de façon avec un sourire sournois aux lèvres. Sans rien lui dire il l'avait entrainé dans les ruelles bruyantes. La fée avait manqué de se vautrer lorsqu'il l'avait tiré à sa suite ne s'attendant pas à un contact avec le jeune homme. D'un seul coup alors qu'ils admiraient un spectacle de rue, l'homme l'avait happé sans son habituel air froid. Il fallait dire que c'était une attitude tout à fait inattendue. Surtout lorsqu'on savait avec qui il était ! Une première dans sa vie où il prenait l'initiative de combler la fille de Neptune.

Les deux magiciens montaient inlassablement une volée de marches dans une tour à moitié délabrée. Celle-ci était un vestige classé parmi les monuments historiques de la ville et il avait été interdit de la détruire. Les marches en pierre étaient usées par le temps causant des crevasses par endroit et était très lisses ce qui accentuaient le risque d'accident mortel. Par moment l'air frais s'engouffrait par les cavités, les briques ayant été pulvérisées sur certains pans de murs. Profitant que personne ne surveille l'entrée, le ténébreux s'était faufilé par l'ouverture arrière. Juvia faisait bien attention à ne pas trébucher au risque de dévaler les escaliers tête la première. Elle aurait eu l'air si ridicule si cela lui arrivait qu'elle aurait eu du mal à s'en remettre. Son compagnon la considérerait alors comme une maladroite inutile. Or, elle voulait à tout prix éviter qu'il ait de tels propos à son égard. La respiration saccadée par l'effort physique demandé, elle avait hâte d'arriver à bon port. Soudainement, la voix enthousiaste de Gray retentit alors qu'elle fixait ses pieds pour savoir où elle marchait.

- On y est, regarde !

Le nudiste s'était enfin arrêté en arrivant au sommet. La naïade derrière lui se pencha sur le côté et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'émerveillement. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Le plus époustouflant tableau qu'elle ait vu dans tout Fiore. Personne, pas même Readers ne pourrait accomplir pareil chef d'œuvre.

- Woah !

Face à elle se tenait l'horizon et le lac de la ville. Les montagnes verdoyantes entouraient l'étang. Ils étaient sur la colline accolée près de leur QG dans l'une des tours restantes de l'ancienne guerre opposant Fiore à Bosco, pays frontalier. La scène face à la femme pluie était tout simplement magique. Un léger courant d'air causé par l'effondrement de la toiture faisait voleter ses cheveux bleus soyeux tout comme ceux de jais du solitaire. Le soleil brillait de mille feux dans l'eau miroitante, à l'endroit où le ciel et l'eau se mêlaient pour ne former plus qu'un, brouillant la ligne de l'horizon. Les cieux se nimbaient de couleurs chatoyantes : du rouge, du orange, du rose et du bleu. Encore et toujours du bleu. Cet infini espace temps où il était si facile de s'y perdre. Le jour déclinait lentement et les premiers astres faisaient leurs apparitions dans la voie lactée déjà sombre. Une vue tout simplement inouïe s'offrait sans réserve. Le cœur de Juvia se serra alors qu'elle admirait ce fabuleux soleil couchant. La journée s'achevait et Gray allait de nouveau la laisser. Elle n'oublierait jamais cette féerie en sa compagnie. Mais bientôt tout prendrait fin. Minuit sonnerait et alors tel Cendrillon, son carrosse redeviendrait citrouille. La monotonie ressurgirait comme une rengaine. Des missions avec Gajeel, des bastons à la guilde et toujours cet air indifférent sur le visage de son bien-aimé.

La fille des océans inspira profondément et ferma les paupières en songeant à son merveilleux anniversaire. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'aurait espéré mieux. Un parfum frais titilla ses narines et elle rouvrit les yeux, surprise. Elle les releva pour s'apercevoir que le fils de Silver se tenait à quelques centimètres derrière elle. Leurs corps auraient presque pu se toucher tant il était prêt. La nymphe dont les mains étaient appuyées à la balustrade rouillée, trembla. Son amoureux fixait le loin avec intérêt et n'avait pas fait attention à leur nouvelle proximité. Geste inconscient sans l'ombre d'un doute. La mage d'eau sourit tristement en admirant le brun. Sa chevelure se soulevait sous la brise révélant sa cicatrice au-dessus de son arcade. Dans ses iris sombres, elle pouvait apercevoir le soleil scintillant. Ses traits si affirmés mettaient en valeur son visage d'homme avec sa mâchoire prononcé. Ô combien Juvia aurait aimé pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'effleurer son menton du bout des doigts. Sa peau semblait si parfaite, imberbe et douce.

Essayant de refaire surface et de cesser de le dévisager, la fée reporta son attention vers le firmament, en tentant de contenir sa peine. Elle posa une main sur son cœur car il battait la chamade et menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine. L'angoisse lui tiraillait l'estomac. Tout allait finir à la minute même où le soleil s'étendrait. Il n'y aurait plus aucune idylle et le train-train quotidien suivrait son court.

Et l'astre enflammé laissa place à la lune…

- Tu avais raison, c'était magnifique.

La femme pluie tressaillit en entendant la voix du mage de glace. Aucun des deux n'avait parlé pendant le coucher du soleil et sa voix lui parut soudain lointaine. Trop plongée au plus profond d'elle-même avec sa tristesse, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention que la nuit venait de se poser sur la ville. Néanmoins, elle garderait en mémoire cette ravissante peinture qui s'était exposée à elle. Simple, naturelle et dévastatrice. La bleue dévisagea l'exhibitionniste et celui-ci instinctivement posa ses pupilles noires sur elle. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le brun ressentit quelque chose. Un pincement. De l'embarra. Dans sa contemplation, il n'avait pas constaté qu'il s'était un peu trop rapprocher de cette radieuse créature qui le faisait vibrer sous une intensité nouvelle. D'ailleurs, son corps avait réagi à leur proximité. Une chaleur incommensurable avait jailli dans son être tout entier, détruisant tout. Plus aucune pensée cohérente et rationnelle. Juste un désir profond de la prendre contre lui et se de perdre dans ses méandres pour l'éternité. Ne plus songer au lendemain, ne plus rien craindre. Juste ce besoin inconditionnel de disparaître dans cette beauté.

Désespérément, il fit un bond en arrière et camoufla sa gêne du mieux qu'il put.

- On ferait bien de se dépêcher. Mirajane m'a dit d'être à la guilde pour 21h. Viens.

- Mais il est tout juste 19h.

- Oui, je sais, on va chez moi.

- Chez Gray-sama ?! balbutia l'autre manquant de tomber à la renverse.

- Ouais, Mira a dû nous apporter nos tenues. Aller viens.

Juvia le suivit en silence. Son cerveau bouillonnait encore par ce qu'elle venait d'entrapercevoir. Le visage de son amoureux avait changé l'espace d'une seconde. C'était comme dans ses affabulations grotesques. Un éclat dans ses ténèbres oculaires. Un ensorcellement peut-être ou était-ce plus ? L'aquatique soudain tressauta réalisant où elle se rendait. La jeune femme allait à l'appartement de Gray. Ce serait la deuxième fois qu'elle le verrait. A cette idée, son cœur bondit de joie.

* * *

><p>- Tiens, on dirait qu'elles ont pensé à tout.<p>

Le disciple d'Ul venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre pour découvrir une petite valise posée au pied de son lit et une robe était étendue sur les draps. Juvia entra timidement dans la pièce et son visage s'illumina, non pas parce qu'elle était dans la chambre de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais à cause du vêtement placé sur l'édredon. La jeune femme s'en approcha ne pouvant retenir une exclamation de surprise. Elle s'assit près du morceau de tissu et toucha du bout des doigts le ruban qui ornait le col comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Une robe élégamment travaillée. Une chemise blanche avec par-dessus un corset bleu marine. Une jupe blanche évasée descendant jusqu'aux genoux surmonter d'un voile bleu. Une paire de scandales fermées à lacet. Tant de souvenirs refaisaient surface. Une jeunesse à Iceberg. Malheureuse mais si enrichissante. Ce pays avait des us et coutumes très particuliers. Parfois, la nostalgie gagnait la bleue car le royaume de Fiore était moins culturel malgré sa foison d'arts divers et variés.

Sa main tremblait sous l'émotion constata le brun. Les prunelles de sa compagne s'étaient embuées.

- Comment Mira-san l'a su ? hoqueta la mage retenant un sanglot.

- Su quoi ? fit le maître glaçon qui regardait son propre costume sur le dos d'une chaise.

- C'est la même que celle de Mama…

- Je suppose que c'est une tenue rependue, mentit l'autre en connaissant la réponse.

- Non, elle avait été faite spécialement pour la mère de Juvia. Regarde.

La nymphe fouilla dans son sac et en ressortit une photo. Elle la contempla avec affection puis la tendit au nudiste qui s'était rapproché. Il la prit intrigué et ses pupilles s'agrandirent sous la stupeur.

- Mais c'est toi !

- Non c'est Mama, pouffa la bleue par la réaction de son ami.

- Woah, vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau, si ce n'est qu'elle a l'air plus petite et peut être un peu plus âgé.

- Oui cette photo a été prise pour le vingt-troisième anniversaire de Mama. Le jour où elle a rencontré le père de Juvia. Comment Mira-san a-t-elle pu le savoir ? Juvia la conserve toujours précieusement et ne s'en sépare jamais.

- Meldy te l'a prise sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives, avoua l'autre.

- Oui, venant d'elle ça ne m'étonne pas, réfléchit l'élémentaire.

- En tout cas, les filles ont tout prévu pour toi si j'en crois cet énorme bagage. Tu peux aller à la douche si tu veux avant de te changer.

- Merci.

La femme pluie se redressa et se dirigea vers la valise qu'elle ouvrit prestement. L'exhibitionniste avait raison. Mirajane, Meldy et Erza avaient vraiment tout passé en revue. Du maquillage à la coiffure en passant par le nécessaire à toilette et des chaussures aux sous-vêtements. La néréide étouffa d'ailleurs un juron, outrée, en voyant les dessous. Ils étaient très aguicheurs et assez suggestifs. Ces filles étaient le diable en personne avec leurs esprits tordus ! Elle leur ferait la remarque une fois qu'elles seraient entre quatre yeux ou plutôt dix en l'occurrence. Le fils de Silver ayant remarqué sa réaction et sa mine démesurée s'avança et se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour faire le curieux.

- Un problème ?

- Non rien ! s'empressa de dire l'amphitrite en camouflant les dessous affriolants dans ses bras. Ju…Juvia va à la douche, bégaya-t-elle en se relevant manquant de le cogner au passage.

La fille de Poséidon attrapa sa trousse de toilette, une serviette et fonça comme une démente dans la pièce entrouverte où elle s'enferma à double tour. Soulagée que Gray n'ait rien vu, elle s'affaissa sur le battant de la porte et souffla de soulagement. Par chance il n'avait rien eu le temps de voir sinon il se serait imaginé que c'était encore elle et son imagination perverse.

L'homme, sceptique, avait regardé la jeune femme s'éloigner sans comprendre. Les filles pouvaient parfois être si bizarres. Entendant finalement l'eau chaude coulée, le mage en profita pour s'éclipser de la chambre. Durant sa journée avec la ravissante néréide, il avait vu ses iris se poser sur une chaîne en argent. Il avait vu les étoiles danser à l'intérieur tant le bijou lui plaisait. N'ayant rien à lui offrir, il fonça à la boutique qui par chance n'était pas loin et Juvia ne s'apercevrait pas de son absence pendant qu'elle s'occupait à prendre soin d'elle-même. Néanmoins, il devait se hâter sous peine de se faire griller.

* * *

><p>Juvia sortit de la douche et attrapa de quoi se sécher. Soudain, elle se maudit intérieurement. Dans sa précipitation pour éviter Gray, elle avait oublié la robe posée sur le lit ainsi que ce qui allait en dessous. Or, remettre ce qu'elle avait porté toute la journée était hors de question. Comment faire pour rentrer dans la chambre alors qu'elle était simplement vêtue d'une serviette nouée à sa poitrine ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'imagine qu'elle tentait de le séduire en jouant de ses charmes. Ce n'était pas ce genre de fille à jouer de son corps comme une arme envers les mâles. Rien que l'évoquer lui donnait un profond dégoût. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et vite. Malheureusement une seule lui vint.<p>

La naïade prit son courage à deux mains et se lança. Elle entrouvrit la porte et passa sa tête en premier.

- Gray-sama ?

Pas de réponse. Juvia saisit donc sa chance qui lui était offerte et fit irruption dans la pièce telle une tornade. Elle se dirigea vers le lit, jeta avec précipitation sa serviette et enfila culotte, soutien-gorge et jupe. La fée entendit brusquement du bruit et son cœur palpita à tout rompre. Elle se jeta sur le chemisier face à elle, qu'elle enfila en catastrophe faisant un faux mouvement au passage. Elle retint une complainte sourde. Gray entra nonchalamment dans la pièce l'air ravi. Il s'immobilisa en voyant la bleue se vêtir avec empressement. Il pouvait distinguer les formes de sa poitrine à travers le tissu blanc légèrement transparent. Celle-ci avait les joues en feu et avait poussé une exclamation de stupéfaction. Elle était vraiment désirable dans pareille posture. Jouait-elle tout simplement avec le feu ? Le faisait-elle exprès de se montrer si attirante alors qu'il refoulait depuis des semaines ses idées de débauches. Comment résister à cette tentation ? Quelle sorcière elle faisait à être si délicieuse pour la vue ! Et ces rougeurs qui lui donnaient envie de croquer dedans !

- Gray-sama ?! Tu as fais peur à Juvia ! sermonna la créature.

L'élémentaire attrapa en vitesse son corset et le plaqua contre elle en constatant que son camarade semblait perturbé par cette tenue assez évocatrice.

- Je…Euh…Désolé, j'aurai dû frapper…

- C'est rien…

- Je vais prendre mes affaires et filer à la douche.

- Ok.

La demoiselle lui tourna le dos et tenta désespérément de ne pas trembler pour enfiler son corsage. Gray la regardait en coin en prenant les vêtements laissés par les filles à son intention.

Juvia geignit et poussa un soupir d'exaspération, elle n'arrivait pas à fermer seule son corset, c'était impossible. Pourquoi une tenue si complexe à enfiler. Ses comparses voulaient-elles sa mort ?! La jeune femme tenta une nouvelle fois d'attraper le lacet, y parvint du bout des ongles mais en le manipulant, il lui glissa des mains. La mage d'eau jeta alors un coup d'œil au brun et s'aperçut qu'il l'épiait. Il retourna vivement la tête, mal à l'aise alors que ses pommettes devenaient écarlates. L'aquatique inspira profondément par ce qu'elle allait faire et s'avança.

- Gray-sama ?

- Oui ? fit l'autre en se tournant le rouge aux joues.

- Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'aider Juvia à fermer son corsage. Toute seule, elle n'y arrivera jamais… bredouilla la bleue en fixant délibérément le sol la rendant encore plus attrayante.

- Oui, bien sûr, tourne-toi.

La fille des mers obéit docilement et attrapa ses cheveux qu'elle passa par-dessus son épaule pour éviter qu'ils ne gênent. Dos à son bien-aimé, elle put alors sentir son souffle frais près de sa nuque et frissonna. Ce rapprochement l'émoustillait. C'était si agréable quand quelqu'un était à vos côtés pour vous chouchouter.

Le taciturne attrapa nerveusement les lacets et les enfila dans les passants tout en serrant légèrement.

- Ça va ? Ce n'est pas trop étouffant ?

- Non ça va, balbutia la fée cramoisie par leur proximité.

- Je me demande comment vous faite pour porter ce genre de chose…

L'amphitrite rit à la remarque et l'atmosphère se détendit un peu entre eux. Le ténébreux dont le ventre s'était noué, expira pour tenter de se maitriser. La vue des épaules nues de la bleuté l'excitait tout comme l'odeur qu'elle dégageait. Jamais en présence d'une femme, il ne s'était senti aussi nerveux et aussi démuni. Un état fébrile. Difficile de lutter. Il termina sa tâche avec grand succès puis bredouilla une vague excuse comme quoi il allait dans la salle d'eau pour s'échapper à cet enfer d'attraction. Juvia le remercia poliment et s'en retourna à son colis pour terminer de se préparer.

Gray, nu comme un vers, inondait son corps d'eau glacé. La tête appuyée sur les carreaux froids, il tentait de refaire surface. Ses cheveux trempés lui tombaient sur ses yeux clos. L'eau froide arriverait peut-être à lui remettre les idées en place, mais étant un mage de glace cela risquait de ne rien changer.

- C'était moins une…murmura pour lui-même le brun. Un peu plus et je craquais…Bon sang Gray reprends-toi !

Le disciple d'Ul ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Il avait revêtu son pantalon noir de soirée et enfilait sa chemise blanche. Il aperçut Juvia face à un miroir en train d'ajuster ses cheveux relevés en chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches. La vue sur son cou, fit bondir à nouveau son muscle cardiaque. Le faisait-elle exprès d'être si intéressante ?! Il convoitait si ardemment de poser ses lèvres sur cette gorge captivante.

La néréide remarqua la présence de son compagnon et continua de se coiffer prenant soin de ne pas se piquer avec la broche qui ornerait sa chevelure. L'homme s'assit sur le lit et tenta d'attacher son foulard. Trop animé, ses mains tremblaient et il n'arrivait pas à terminer sa besogne. Il grogna de frustration ce qui attira le regard de la femme pluie.

- Gray-sama va bien ? s'inquiéta celle-ci.

- Ouais, c'est juste ce truc qui me gonfle ! ronchonna le brun.

- Juvia va aider !

La dryade en quelques enjambées se retrouva devant un Gray perplexe et un peu troublé. Elle attrapa le tissu et s'affaira à son travail avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. Le naturiste ne pouvait s'empêcher de la contempler pendant qu'elle lui nouait le nœud. Les lèvres entrouvertes, il la dévisageait avec adoration, un sourire énigmatique ancré sur son visage. Ses mains sur ses genoux devinrent moites alors qu'il déglutissait péniblement. Juvia n'avait pas fait attention à sa réaction bien trop préoccupée à réussir son œuvre. Cette fille était une fois de plus magnifique songea le créateur. Elle s'était maquillée légèrement mettant en valeur ses grands yeux couleur océan. Elle portait un rouge à lèvres corail rappelant son élément de prédilection : l'eau. Tout en elle rayonnait l'innocence. Comment pourrait-il un jour la toucher ? Cela serait un blasphème !

- Gray-sama ?

- Euh…Oui !

- Juvia disait à Gray-sama qu'elle avait terminé.

Ledit maître glacial baissa ses mirettes et vit que la bleuté avait en effet réussi à attacher son ruban.

- Merci, bégaya-t-il maladroitement.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Gray-sama semble ailleurs ? fit l'autre en l'inspectant, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Dépêchons nous de finir de nous préparer sinon nous serons en retard.

En silence, les deux jeunes finirent de s'habiller.

* * *

><p>Une fois prêt, ils sortirent dans les rues de Magnolia, des gens passaient rapidement pour rentrer chez eux. Seule la lumière venant des bars et des réverbères éclairaient le chemin pavé. De la musique était joué et des femmes de joie gloussaient alors que des hommes fumaient, jouaient au billard ou tout simplement prenaient du bon temps. Juvia marchait en retrait derrière Gray. Aucun des deux ne disait mot. Ils étaient bien trop nerveux pour se parler. La tension était à nouveau matérielle. Elle avait ressurgi depuis l'instant où ils étaient sortis. Le mage les mains dans les poches marchait d'un pas assuré, pressé d'en finir. L'aquatique trottinait derrière lui, les yeux baissés telle une servante soumise.<p>

- Hé, t'as vu la fille là-bas, murmura un homme dans un cabaret.

- Elle est plutôt mignonne, constata l'autre. Tu crois qu'elle serait d'accord ?

- Elle a l'air plutôt maniable, allons lui parler.

Les deux hommes se levèrent de leur table en terrasse et s'approchèrent dangereusement de la dryade de l'eau. Malheureusement pour eux, le taciturne avait tout entendu et avait fait demi-tour pour enserrer la taille de la jeune femme qui tressaillit à son contact. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arrivé, bien trop absorbé dans ses souvenirs. Alors qu'elle affichait un visage médusé, le brun distingua les commentaires des vermines.

- Merde, elle est avec le type…

- J'aime pas son regard, filons.

- Gray-sama ?

- Ça t'arrive jamais de voir le danger ?! râla le concerné en regardant à l'opposé de sa camarade.

- Pourquoi Gray-sama dit cela ?

- Depuis qu'on est parti, pleins de regards se posent sur toi et tu les laisses faire.

- Est-ce que Gray-sama serait jaloux ? minauda la bleue n'osant y croire.

- Pff, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'appartenais. C'est pour toi que je dis ça… Mais si tu préfères te faire mater comme un vulgaire objet, libre à toi.

- Merci de me protéger, rougit la nymphe.

- Aller, prends mon bras, ordonna l'autre sans plus de manière.

Le fils de Silver s'écarta à regret de ce corps de rêve et lui proposa son bras en guise de soutien. Il se teintait à vue d'œil mais n'osait pas l'examiner en face. L'élémentaire sourit, émue par sa gentillesse dont il faisait preuve à son égard. Elle s'agrippa à son bras avec joie et poussa une clameur ce qui mis un peu plus mal à l'aise le maître de glace. La demoiselle était si heureuse de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Comment oublier un jour ce moment de délicatesse ?

* * *

><p>- Enfin, on y est !<p>

- Woahhhh ! C'est magnifique !

Au bout de l'allée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, la guilde de Fairy Tail se tenait fièrement avec son imposant édifice. Juvia surprise par le décor en avait oublié le bras de Gray. Ses prunelles s'émerveillaient par toutes les lumières et banderoles accrochés aux balcons et les lampes torches plantées dans le sol menant à la guilde. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans la voute céleste parmi les milliers d'étoiles. Le ténébreux lui lança un regard oblique et s'amusa. Il ne voyait plus la fée comme une femme mais comme une enfant qui s'extasiait en ouvrant un cadeau à noël.

La femme pluie s'avança avec joie en frétillant d'impatience. L'homme la suivit en silence en souriant. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les grandes portes de leur quartier général quelque chose attira leur attention. Un incident improbable. Le bâtiment était plongé dans le noir. Il n'y avait pas un bruit alors que Fairy Tail était réputée pour être une guilde bruyante et pleine de vie. Là c'était le calme plat comme avant une tempête en mer. Rien. La sirène sentit l'angoisse la gagner et sa respiration devint hachée. Le nudiste avait également un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose clochait. Il regarda par une fenêtre, mettant sa main en visière à cause du reflet de la lune et vit la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Pas un geste, pas un mot. C'était quoi encore ce bordel ? Mirajane avait pourtant dit que c'était à la guilde que se passaient les réjouissances ! Alors diable où étaient-ils tous donc passés ? Une attaque d'une guilde clandestine ? Ou pire ?

- Reste ici, chuchota le mage en s'écartant de la vitre.

Gray parcourut rapidement le tour de la bâtisse. La néréide posa une main sur son cœur affolé et avala avec peine sa salive. Elle craignait qu'il ne soit arrivé un malheur et appréhendait le reste de la soirée. Et si une nouvelle mésaventure les avait frappé ?

Son bien-aimé finit par revenir vers elle après deux minutes d'absence, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés.

- Gray-sama ? souffla-t-elle nerveuse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais on va bien voir. Entrons.

Le disciple d'Ul ouvrit la porte d'entrée qui grinça sur ses gongs dans un bruit assourdissant. La grande salle était toujours dans les ténèbres. On aurait pu croire à une maison fantôme. Pas âme qui vive. Le taciturne pénétra le premier dans la pièce où ses pas résonnèrent en écho. Seule la faible lueur de l'astre lunaire luisait au début du passage menant au comptoir. La naïade le suivait de près, ses talons claquant sur le sol en bois. Elle se mit à trembler non pas de froid mais de peur. Le créateur pouvait ressentir son malaise dans son dos. Il n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour imaginer son visage tiré par l'inquiétude.

- Gray-sama ? bredouilla la fille des eaux agitée.

- Viens, je crois que Mira met des bougies sous le comptoir. Donne-moi ta main pour ne pas trébucher.

Juvia en grelottant tendit sa main que son compagnon saisit fermement et lui exerça une pression pour la rassurer. Ce simple geste réussit à l'apaiser partiellement. Main dans la main, ils avancèrent silencieusement vers le bar. Le mage de glace avait poussé tous ses sens aux aguets prêt à se défendre en cas d'attaque importune. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au milieu du hall, ils durent fermer les paupières bien trop éblouis par toutes les illuminations qui s'incendiaient en même temps.

- Joyeux anniversaire Juvia ! s'époumonèrent en cœur les membres de la guilde.

Les deux camarades ouvrirent leurs iris comme des sphères et observèrent avec stupéfaction leurs amis réunis devant eux, des pétards à la main. Le maître se tenait un milieu de l'assemblée, devant Mirajane qui leur faisait son habituel sourire. L'aquatique émue sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues une nouvelle fois. Gray discerna aussitôt son mal et lui lança un sourire radieux en signe de bienveillance. Meldy s'approcha des deux jeunes mages.

- Ne pleure pas Juvia. On est tous là pour fêter ton anniversaire !

- Juvia est si touchée, bredouilla l'autre entre deux sanglots. Elle a eu peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose.

- Mais non, on voulait vous faire la surprise ! Regarde, on est tous là pour toi !

Erza proche de son amie l'attrapa par les épaules d'un geste brusque et la mage d'eau manqua de tomber à la renverse, désorientée. Gray constata alors que sa protégée venait de lâcher sa main. Au moment, où ils avaient été surpris, l'amphitrite avait resserré son étreinte dans ses doigts enlacés et il lui avait répondu en la pressant également. Lorsque sa paume s'était écartée de la sienne, un sentiment étrange avait assaillit le solitaire. La peur. Mais, peur de quoi au juste ? Il s'était tellement sentit bien au contact de la bleue. Ces petits instants rien qu'à eux, le laissait toute chose. Difficile étaient de freiner ses ardeurs. Quelle était la solution à son problème ? Lui avouer la vérité ? S'en détacher ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait même plus la réelle envie. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était être avec elle.

- Joyeux anniversaire Juvia ! lança une voix masculine.

Le ténébreux grinça des dents en reconnaissant que trop bien cette voix. Encore cet abruti aux yeux espiègles. D'un même mouvement, la demoiselle et lui se tournèrent pour voir parmi la foule :

- Lyon-sama ! s'écria la nymphe.

- Bonsoir Juvia et joyeux anniversaire encore une fois !

L'argenté se démarqua de ses convives et s'approcha de la concernée. Le brun passa alors de la plénitude à la colère en tout juste trois secondes. Ses pupilles rencontrèrent ceux de son ancien camarade et ils se dévisagèrent en chien de faïence un long moment, prêt à bondir sur l'autre. C'était comme si le brun pendant un instant ne voyait plus que son rival dans la salle.

- Ca faisait longtemps Gray…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

- Meldy m'a gentiment proposé de venir. Et comme c'était pour Juvia, je n'allais pas refuser.

- Juvia est très touchée, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase pour l'exhibitionniste. Rageur, il toisa son ami d'enfance qui le snoba superbement pour n'avoir d'yeux que pour la fille prestige. D'ailleurs celle-ci était entourée par toutes les autres magiciennes qui la félicitaient. Meldy s'agrippait à son cou et l'embrassait sous les regards attendris des autres invités. A présent, certains garçons comme Natsu la complimentaient sur sa superbe toilette. Autant dire que c'était plutôt surprenant venant du dragon slayer qui n'était pas capable de voir autre chose que le bout de son nez.

Le maître des neiges soupira, las et croisa les prunelles du vieux. Dans celles-ci il put y lire une profonde sensibilité et de l'altruisme. Il comprenait sans rien dire. Il savait que son fils était en proie au désarroi.

Son moment d'intimité avait pris fin à la minute où ils étaient entrés. Oui, le rêve était terminé…

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre intitulé "Le cadeau", mais ce ne sera pas que ce que Gray est allé chercher à un moment donné dans ce chapitre là. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis je ne mords pas ;)<p>

Vous voulez une autre fics en attendant, je vous invite à venir lire le prologue de Amnesia :)

A bientôt


	24. Le cadeau

Salut à tous !

Bon vous êtes prêts pour cette dernière partie car il y a du lourd dedans ! Non je déconne mais je pense que certains vont être ravis ^^ (je croise les doigts en tout cas).  
>Merci encore à ceux qui suivent cette fics ça fait drôlement plaisir surtout quand j'ai vu que j'avais dépassé la barre des 3000 :)<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24 :<strong>** Le cadeau**

Des éclats de rire qui résonnent dans les cœurs. Une joie de vivre incomparable. Cet instant magique rien qu'à eux. Une soirée bien arrosée où l'air frais raffermissait la tiédeur de la terre après cette terrible suffocation. Les étoiles dansantes dans les cieux, veillant sur ces paisibles habitants. L'odeur de l'herbe humide embaumant vêtements et cheveux. L'écho de la musique au loin pour la fête donnée en l'honneur d'une fille exceptionnelle.

Dévalant l'escalier de pierre, Juvia pouffait alors que Lyon derrière elle tentait de la rattraper. Celle-ci telle une tigresse avait déjà un temps d'avance alors qu'elle tournoyait dans cet infini sous les comètes. Elle avait relevé sa jupe pour ne pas s'embroncher dans tous ses replis, dévoilant ses superbes jambes fines ainsi que l'insigne qu'elle était fière d'arborée. La jeune femme ressemblait à ces nymphes d'antan qui chahutaient près des étangs. La mage sauta la dernière marche avec élégance et pivota sur elle-même, un sourire merveilleux étirant la beauté déjà certaine de son visage. L'argenté fasciné s'immobilisa et ne put que répondre à ce fabuleux geste qui le transportait. L'élémentaire relâcha l'étoffe qu'elle tenait.

- Que Lyon-sama regarde bien parce que Juvia va l'épater !

Sur ses airs mystérieux, la fille de Neptune se retourna pour faire face au lac qui se situait non loin de la guilde. Pendant les festivités, les deux comparses s'étaient éclipsés voulant profiter d'un peu d'intimité. La néréide voulait montrer ses progrès. Elle n'avait pas chômé durant ces semaines sans son compagnon. Face à l'eau, la fée tendit les mains et les flots comme envoûtés répondirent à son appel. Fermant ses iris, la femme pluie imagina l'objet qu'elle désirait créer. Une rose. Alors elle plaça ses mains comme le lui avait appris son mentor. Bientôt la vague se transforma en superbe fleur épineuse.

- C'est extraordinaire ! Tu y arrives ! Je suis si fier de toi !

L'aquatique, heureuse de ce compliment, esquissa à nouveau un doux sourire. Elle était si belle songea son compagnon. Dire que cette femme en aimant un autre lui brisait le cœur. Et cet imbécile qui ne faisait rien pour lui rendre cet amour inconditionnel. Le nudiste avait vu clair dans le jeu de son rival. Un masque. Derrière sa façade de gros dur, le brun avait été attendri par l'innocence de la bleue. Son visage était devenu plus gaie, plus touché. Depuis Ul rien de comparable n'avait été aussi lumineux dans son existence. Le remord, la tristesse de ces êtres perdus s'envolaient lorsqu'elle était là. Lentement mais sûrement, son ami guérissait au contact de cette créature aux courbes sinueuses. Qu'il l'enviait ! Il aurait tant souhaité la rencontrer en premier ! Et il en voulait à son acolyte. Celui-ci cachait sa maladresse sous ses paroles froides et sévères. Pourquoi ce privé d'une telle joie ? Elle l'aimait comme un fou ! Pourquoi lutter ? Elle sacrifiait tant pour lui ! S'il savait à quel point cela lui était insupportable de voir leur magicienne préférée triste ! Elle ne le montrait pas mais il savait que son âme était en peine. Comment en serait-il autrement quand l'homme que vous affectionnez vous repousse ?! Un peureux, voilà ce qu'il était. Gray n'était qu'un froussard qui n'arrivait pas à assumer ses choix.

Sortant de sa rêverie, Lyon s'avança alors que la fée le fixait pensivement.

- On va pouvoir attaquer la phase deux !

- Génial ! Juvia a hâte !

- Pour le moment nous devrions retourner à l'intérieur avant que quelqu'un ne s'imagine que je t'ai kidnappé.

- N'importe quoi, gloussa l'autre. Juvia sait très bien se défendre même face à Lyon-sama !

- Oh ça je n'en doute pas ! Par contre avant de rentrer j'aurai un présent à t'offrir.

Alors que la naïade le dévisageait, Lyon mit une main dans la proche de sa veste et en ressorti un petit écrin en velours rouge. La bleue tiqua au présent. La couleur utilisée représentait l'amour passionnel. Soudain, elle craint que l'homme ne lui offre un cadeau un peu trop pointilleux et intime.

Elle attrapa le contenant et tira sur la cordelette. Dans la paume de sa main apparut un omamori. Il s'agissait de ces amulettes japonaises qui sont censées porter chance à ceux à qui on l'offre ou qui ont des vertus de protection contre le mauvais œil. La fille de Neptune sourit par ce don. L'argenté était vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable. Alors qu'elle caressait du bout de l'index le tissu bleu clair aux inscriptions au fil d'or avec en arrière plan des fleurs de cerisiers, son camarade ajouta :

- Pour te protéger. Je sais que tu as traversé de dures épreuves.

- C'est très gentil à vous Lyon-sama… Merci.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose. A présent retournons à la fête nous amuser.

* * *

><p>Gray était assis à une table et ruminait dans son coin pendant que la fête battait son plein. Natsu a côté de lui se goinfrait de gâteau au chocolat avec Happy. Le mage de glace avait croisé les bras d'un air boudeur et jetait un regard noir à Lyon qui discutait avec Juvia un peu plus loin vers la table où l'alcool coulait à flot. Celle-ci paraissait aux anges. Elle riait aux blagues de son acolyte comme si c'était le plus naturel du monde. Depuis quand ne le craignait-elle plus ? Le nudiste croyait que la fée ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Et cet abruti qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il lui ferait regretter plus tard un tel affront après ce qui lui avait fait endurer quelques semaines plus tôt<p>

- Gray, tu devrais arrêter de faire la tronche, sinon tu vas avoir des rides, fit Kana en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Le mage soubresauta. Il ne l'avait pas vu s'insinuer derrière lui tant il vociférait entre ses dents serrées. Il releva la tête pour faire face à son interlocuteur. La fille de Gildartz était déjà bien éméchée et sa robe était légèrement entrouverte au niveau de sa poitrine dévoilant de vertigineuses courbes. Cherchait-elle à l'exciter en s'affichant de la sorte ? Le taciturne grogna de frustration et reporta son attention sur la bleue qui dansait à présent avec Lucy et Lévy, le tout accompagné de son rival bien entendu. Cette soirée virait au cauchemar. Il en avait assez de devoir rester en plan comme un con sur sa chaise. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait été en présence de la nymphe toute la journée ?! Alors pourquoi l'ignorait-elle comme si il s'agissait d'un parfait inconnu ?! N'était-il pas l'être qui comptait le plus dans sa vie ? !

Kana se pencha en avant vers l'oreille de son amant et lui dit d'une voix suave :

- Si tu veux on peut monter tous les deux. Tu as l'air à cran. Je pourrai t'aider à te détendre…

- C'est gentil mais non merci, fit l'autre froidement. Je te l'ai déjà dit Kana, toi et moi c'est terminé…

- Aller, fais pas ta sainte-nitouche, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, fit l'allumeuse en passant une main discrètement sous la table.

Le fils de Silver, remonté comme une pendule, attrapa vivement cette main un peu trop inquisitrice qui lui effleurait la cuisse et tentait de remonter. Le maître glaçon la dévisagea durement.

- Tu es ivre Kana !

- Comme à chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour et ça ne t'as jamais posé problème jusqu'à présent, susurra-t-elle à son oreille. Pourquoi résistes-tu ?

- Lâche-moi les basques ?!

Gray se leva furieusement renversant sa chaise au passage et Happy sursauta. Il s'avança dans la salle sans prêter attention à la brunette et sortit en trombe pour prendre l'air. Il en avait grandement besoin. Peut-être que le froid de la nuit, lui permettrait d'y voir plus clair. Natsu et son exceed se regardèrent avec incompréhension n'ayant rien suivi à la conversation et s'en retournèrent sur les malheureux plats.

Après être resté un moment dehors à admirer le ciel noir, l'apprenti d'Ul était rentré à nouveau dans le bâtiment de la guilde. Il repéra alors le dragon slayer de feu qui donnait du grand spectacle. C'était même le summum de la honte. Il était en train de danser sur la table de manière très suggestive tout en braillant les paroles de la chanson qu'il ne comprenait pas pour être en langue étrangère. Désespéré par son comportement enfantin, le ténébreux soupira et se traina lentement jusqu'à sa table. Erza y était déjà en compagnie de Mirajane. Toutes deux piaillaient telles des pies, commentant les évènements. La soirée était drôlement réussit. Autant dire que la barmaid avait mis le paquet pour retranscrire au maximum l'univers d'Iceberg. Le grand hall était tout aussi transformé avec toutes ces fleurs et banderoles. Un étendard géant ornait la scène où il était écrit joyeux anniversaire dans la langue de la bleue. Tous avaient revêtu sans rechigner des vêtements de ce pays mystérieux. Des dizaines de plats aux aromes délicieux recouvraient les tables, tout comme les boissons anodines.

Le naturiste se laissa tomber sur un banc avec épuisement. Tout ce tintamarre lui filait la migraine et il n'avait qu'une hâte aller se pieuter pour en terminer.

- Tu as l'air contrarié ? nota la rousse. Il y a un problème ?

- C'est rien.

- Bon si tu le dis.

- Je le crois pas ! Erza regarde Lucy et Natsu ! s'extasia la blanche en se redressant d'un bon pour sortir son appareil photo.

Gray releva les yeux en même temps que Titania pour surprendre le rose en train d'embrasser la jolie constellationniste devant toute la foule. La démone sourit par la scène exhibée sur un plateau d'argent.

- Ils doivent bien être soûls pour s'afficher ainsi ! commenta la mage du take over.

- Il était temps tu veux dire ! Depuis le temps qu'ils se cachaient. Ah, je vois Juvia qui approche.

Le créateur reporta son attention sur la bleue qu'il avait perdu de vue depuis qu'il était sorti. Les pommettes roses à force de trop danser, elle tentait de sortir de la foule en chancelant. Est-ce qu'elle aussi avait un peu abusé sur la boisson ou était-ce la chaleur des autres qui la faisait divaguer ? S'extirpant avec difficulté de la masse diffuse, l'amphitrite réajusta sa robe en la lissant. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers eux avec un grand sourire elle fut accostée par une tignasse argentée. La naïade sembla immédiatement intimidée car elle rougissait et avait baissé ses iris. Qu'est-ce que Lyon pouvait bien encore lui demander, s'énerva le mage assit sur sa chaise. La femme pluie finit par acquiescer et l'ami d'enfance du ténébreux lui prit la main l'entrainant sur la piste de danse. Il s'agissait d'une musique plutôt rythmée donc pas de contact physique mais la vue de son ex camarade avec la femme qui hantait ses nuits le révoltait. Où était passé le bon sens de cette écervelée ?! Ne voyait-elle pas le piège ?!

- Enfoiré de Lyon… marmonna dans sa barbe le brun.

Erza et Mirajane sourirent à la remarque en ayant elles aussi vues la mage d'eau en compagnie du membre de Lamia Scale. Titania mit un coup de coude amical dans les côtes du grognon, qui la dévisagea interloqué.

- Va l'inviter si tu ne supportes pas de les voir ensemble.

- Pour qu'elle se fasse des idées, non merci.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu râles ? demanda l'autre amusée.

- Je ne râle pas !

- Pourtant tu as les sourcils froncés.

- Aller va la rejoindre, encouragea la rousse.

- Oui, surtout que la prochaine danse c'est un corps à corps si je ne me trompe pas. Alors Lyon risque d'apprécier son moment, rit la Strauss.

Gray comme piqué au vif, se releva en faisant grincer le banc en bois sur lequel il était un instant plus tôt. Il avait serré les poings de rage et lançait des regards noirs à ses deux compagnes.

- Qu'on soit bien d'accord, je fais ça juste pour qu'il ne la tripote pas !

- Mais oui, c'est ça !

- Bonne chance Gray ! lança Mirajane en le voyant partir vers les danseurs.

Les deux membres de rang S éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson.

Le nudiste se faufila dans la foule de danseur en ruminant et en faisant attention de ne pas se faire marcher dessus. Il avait repéré la chevelure bleue de la mage d'eau ainsi que celle de son ami d'enfance. Il évita Natsu et Lucy en faisant mine de ne pas les voir alors que ceux-ci se trémoussaient avec euphorie. Loki lui adressa un signe amical de la main alors qu'il dansait avec plusieurs filles à la fois. Toujours égal à lui-même. Le sculpteur l'ignora également ayant pour seul but la femme pluie. La musique changea radicalement de tempo passant de quelque chose d'endiablée à quelque chose de plus lent. Allegro. Lyon avait saisi la main de Juvia alors que celle-ci se confondait en excuse pour pouvoir s'échapper. Elle semblait vouloir se dissimuler mais son prétendant ne semblait pas de cet avis et insistait lourdement afin qu'elle l'accompagne.

Gray posa une main froide sur l'épaule de son compagnon qui se retourna l'air contrarié qu'on le dérange en pleine drague.

- Tu permets ? fit l'autre.

Sans plus de politesse, le solitaire attrapa le poignet de l'élémentaire qui manqua de s'étaler en se cognant à Meldy qui dansait savamment avec Jellal, sous le choc. Gray et elle s'éloignèrent parmi la foule de danseurs alors que celui-ci lui avait prit la main. Ce simple contact avait la capacité de les rendre nerveux. Le brun porta la main de la demoiselle sur son bras gauche et prit son autre dans la sienne. Il posa sa main restante sur sa taille et la mage sursauta en se s'attendant pas à de tels touchers. Son muscle cardiaque commença à nouveau à faire des siennes alors qu'elle devenait écarlate.

- Désolé, elle est un peu froide.

- Non, c'est juste que Juvia a été surprise.

Le maître de glace se rapprocha d'un pas faisant battre la chamade au cœur de la bleue et l'entraina pour une danse envoûtante. Corps à corps mortel. Légèrement, tourne et retourne. Ses talons qui tapent le sol alors que son corps de déesse se laisse aller à ces sons mélodieux. Le vertige. L'écume obstrue la vision. La lueur de l'éclairage ne se pose plus que sur elle. Seuls au monde. Les grandes plaines les ont-ils rappelé ? Quel était donc ce voyage ? Mystérieux, enchanteur. La mesure des violons leur font perdre conscience. Ils vacillent. Plus rien n'a de sens. Leurs peaux se frôlent alors que leurs regards se croisent. Et il y a cette alchimie. Ce crépitement dans les nimbes de l'autre.

La demoiselle avait l'impression de rêver. Elle dansait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. C'était la première fois. Au grand bal donné par le roi à Crocus, il l'avait refoulé préférant la compagnie de la petite dragonne à la sienne. Derrière sa facette joyeuse, la nymphe avait caché sa tristesse. A l'abri des regards, elle avait versé quelques larmes. Il ne la regardait jamais.

Gray au départ ne n'osait pas la contempler. Ses joues étaient légèrement pigmentées de rose. Puis, il avait fini par la fixer et celle-ci bien trop troublée avait baissé les yeux après un long combat pour se concentrer sur la danse.

- Pourquoi Gray-sama danse-t-il avec Juvia ? bredouilla l'amphitrite.

- Je ne voulais pas que cet abruti profite de toi…

- Alors ce n'est que ça…répliqua la mage déçue perdant un peu de sa saveur.

- Ouais…

La néréide releva les pupilles et croisa à nouveau le regard sombre du taciturne. Ses iris étaient pétillants depuis quelques temps. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette lueur auparavant. Lui qui la considérait toujours avec indifférence. Pourquoi sa vision était-elle si brillante ? Perdu dans leur ballet, la fée décida de prendre les devants et posa sa tête contre la poitrine du jeune homme. Elle ferma les paupières pour mieux savourer cet instant et attendit la réaction de son compagnon qui ne tarderait pas à venir. Pourtant celui-ci ne répliqua pas de ce geste osé. Etait-ce parce que c'était son anniversaire qu'il se montrait si charmant avec elle ? Elle aurait aimé alors avoir tous les jours dix-neuf ans. Cette journée serait inoubliable. En rentrant, elle se précipiterait pour raconter à son journal sa folle aventure. Sa mère l'observait-elle de là où elle était ? L'ex-Phantom était si heureuse en cet instant. Heureuse d'être à Fairy Tail. Heureuse d'être une mage. Mais, surtout, heureuse d'être dans les bras de son bien-aimé. Il n'y avait pas à dire. Le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, était devenu sa renaissance.

* * *

><p>L'horloge dans le couloir sonna sourdement alors que certains membres s'enfonçaient dans les ténèbres en relevant le col de leur manteau.<p>

- Je te raccompagne.

- C'est bon Lyon-sama, Juvia peut rentrer seule.

- Oui, mais les rues à cette heure-ci sont malfamées.

- Mais Juvia est une mage, il n'y a aucun risque. Elle sait se défendre.

Il était quatre heures du matin et la plupart des mages étaient déjà rentrés chez eux. Natsu et Lucy avaient subitement disparu après la distribution des cadeaux. Erza allait rentrer avec Jellal et Wendy. La pauvre gamine s'était assoupie sur un banc depuis près d'une heure. Macao, Wakaba et Romeo étaient déjà parti depuis longtemps afin de ne pas se faire enguirlander par leurs épouses respectives. Mirajane, Elfman et Lisanna enfilaient leur cape et sortaient déjà du bâtiment. Kana ivre morte décuvait avec le maître et Gildartz. Tel père telle fille disait-on. Il ne restait plus que Lyon qui insistait grandement pour raccompagner Juvia à Fairy Hills étant la seule fille à s'y rendre. Titania n'y vivait plus depuis des mois et la dragonne slayer passerait le restant de sa nuit chez Jellal et elle. La rouquine qui n'était pas très loin de sa camarade tout comme Gray entendait les supplications de l'argenté. Discrètement, la chevalière se rapprocha du nudiste et lui chuchota.

- Tu devrais la raccompagner. Lyon a raison, même si elle est puissante, on ne sait pas sur qui elle peut tomber. Et puis, ça y ferait plaisir.

- Tu sais très bien que je ferais bien de m'en éloigner.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'suis pas un type bien Erza, soupira le concerné lassé.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu t'es adonné avec une autre fille de la guilde ?

- Co…comment…bégaya le créateur confus.

- Je te connais Gray. Même mieux que toi. Ok t'as fait une connerie mais on en a tous fait ! Moi la première ! Et regarde aujourd'hui Jellal et moi sommes réunis et on est bien ensemble.

- Oui, mais lui n'est pas allé voir ailleurs… Erza, je ne peux pas répondre à ses attentes ! Depuis la mort de mon père, je ne sais plus quoi penser…

- Alors justement accompagne là ! Juvia ! ordonna la meneuse de troupe.

Ladite mage se retourna ainsi que Lyon qui paraissait agacé d'être ainsi interrompu. Mains sur les hanches il toisa l'écarlate.

- Gray va te raccompagner. Les mages n'étant pas de la guilde ne peuvent entrer à Fairy Hills. Lyon tu ferais bien de rentrer chez toi, je crois que tu as un long voyage demain qui t'attends.

- Serait-ce une manière subtile de me dire que je dérange ? railla l'autre.

Face au regard noir de la mage aux armures, le disciple d'Ul abdiqua. Il soupira longuement de manière théâtrale, enfila sa veste et se tourna vers sa compagne. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et celle-ci rougit aussitôt ce qui accru l'énervement de Gray.

- Je t'attends, un de ses jours à Lamia Scale. Je te présenterai la guilde. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée et j'espère que mon présent t'as fait plaisir.

- Bien sûr Lyon-sama, répondit la bleuté dans un souffle.

- Alors à plus. Gray je compte sur toi pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Sans un mot de plus ou un regard, l'ainé quitta la guilde. L'aquatique le regarda s'éloigner avant d'oser bouger. Elle savait qu'il était déçu, elle avait essayé de l'éviter tout le reste de la soirée après que celui-ci se soit fait gros lourdaud concernant le slow. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ses attentes. Elle n'éprouvait pour lui qu'une simple amitié. Elle ne le voyait pas de la même manière que son rival. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait sauvé son cœur et son âme. Parfois, elle s'en voulait. Lui au moins lui accordait une importance alors que son amoureux ne faisait que la rejeter bien que ces derniers temps il semblait plus calme à son égard. Moins de sarcasmes et moins de pleurs. Les choses évoluaient entre eux sous de bons augures. Etait-ce un signe de leur compatibilité ? Comment un jour faire comprendre à l'argenté ce qui avait à ce point émerveillé la bleuté dans la personnalité du brun. Comment lui dire que c'était comme ça. L'amour ne se commandait pas. Il l'avait ravagé alors qu'elle était dans l'ombre. Pauvre Lyon, celui-ci faisait vraiment de la peine. Juvia priait pour que qu'il trouve un jour le bonheur qu'il méritait. Malheureusement, ce ne serait pas auprès d'elle.

La fille des océans se tourna, Erza était à proximité d'elle et lui tendait son manteau.

- Tiens, il fait frais cette nuit.

- Merci Erza-san.

- Bonne nuit tous les deux.

- Bonne nuit, répondirent en cœur ses interlocuteurs.

L'ex-mage saint les salua de la tête et sortit avec Wendy sur le dos. Charuru en bonne matrone la couvait du regard alors qu'elle voletait à la suite. La rousse suivit en silence le mouvement et s'enfonça dans la nuit profonde. L'exhibitionniste s'avança vers la nymphe qui se sentit mal à l'aise qu'il doive la raccompagner. Elle était assez grande pour rentrer seule et craignait que celui-ci ne tire la tronche tout le reste du trajet. Il devait sans aucun doute vouloir rentrer chez lui aussi vite que possible. L'homme avait déjà dû la supporter toute une journée.

- Juvia est désolée Gray-sama…Devoir la raccompagner….

- Ca me dérange pas, où sont tes paquets, je vais les porter.

- Juvia peut le faire ! s'écria la fée.

- J'en doute, tu as vu tout ce que tu as eu ! ricana l'autre.

- Juvia est désolée.

- De quoi ? Que ce soit ton anniversaire ? Aller viens avant que ces pochtrons ne se réveillent.

La femme pluie indiqua au nudiste où se trouvaient ses affaires. Il les prit dans ses mains et l'aquatique le suivit furtivement. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la guilde et sourit au souvenir de son agréable soirée. Elle avait vécu la seconde meilleure journée de sa vie, la première étant celle où elle avait rencontré le fils de Silver. Elle était loin de s'imaginer qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

* * *

><p>Juvia et Gray atteignirent la résidence de Fairy Hills sans encombre, les rues étant particulièrement silencieuses vu qu'il était encore très tôt. L'air était plutôt glacial et une brume éparse parcourait les rues désertes.<p>

La mage avait passé la tête par la porte d'entrée pour voir si la gouvernante n'était pas à l'accueil. Par chance, celle-ci était absente devant encore être dans un sommeil profond. Elle fit donc entrer con camarade dans la réception pour qu'il dépose toutes ses affaires. Puis après avoir mené à bien leur tâche, elle le raccompagna dehors. Ayant un peu froid, l'élémentaire tira sur les pans de son manteau ouvert. Ses paupières étaient lourdes de sommeil et elle avait hâte de se mettre au lit l'euphorie de la fête l'ayant complètement vidée. Le maître de glace face à elle la fixait intensément. La jeune femme avait l'impression que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine tant elle était désorientée par ce regard inquisiteur.

- Juvia ! fit l'autre en inspirant grandement pour se donner du courage.

- Euh oui ? répondit-elle en secouant la tête pour chasser ses idées confuses.

- J'ai quelque chose à te donner. Je…Je ne l'ai pas fait avant parce que…devant tout le monde….Tu sais…Je ne…Bref…Tiens !

Le disciple d'Ul sortit de sa poche un petite boîte. La fée releva un sourcil, l'air interrogateur. Le mage lui fit comprendre que c'était pour elle. Folle de joie que son amoureux lui offre quelque chose, la dryade de l'eau le saisit en tremblant de tous ses membres. Elle n'osait y croire. D'ordinaire c'était elle qui lui faisait des cadeaux et non l'inverse. La fille des mers défit le nœud sur la boîte et ôta le couvercle. La créature hoqueta en voyant le présent et mis une main sur ses lèvres complètement sous le choc. Un merveilleux trésor. Valeur inestimable à son cœur. A jamais gravé. Une chaîne en argent où était rattaché un pendentif. Pendentif représentant l'emblème de Fairy Tail. Juvia avait l'impression qu'il était en cristal mais en y regardant de plus près, elle pouvait apercevoir des minuscules flocons qui le formaient.

- Gray-sama….souffla la bleuté. C'est magnifique ! C'est de la glace ? fit l'autre en touchant le cadeau.

- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fondra pas dans la mesure où je l'ai créé avec l'Iced Shell.

- Mais ! s'insurgea la concernée horrifiée.

- Pas d'inquiétude ! Je l'ai brièvement utilisé, ma vie n'est pas en danger.

- Juvia aime beaucoup. Merci beaucoup !

- Te fais pas d'idée, c'est qu'un cadeau d'anniversaire…

- Juvia le sait. Est-ce que Gray-sama accepterait de le mettre au cou de Juvia ?

- Oui, tourne-toi.

La demoiselle se retourna et releva ses mèches qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Le taciturne passa ses bras musclés autour d'elle et lui enfila le bijou. Le pendentif reposa fièrement sur sa poitrine gonflée de plaisir. La femme pluie le prit dans ses mains et l'admira une nouvelle fois se délectant de sa forme parfaite. Elle pivota sur elle-même pour faire face à son compagnon.

- Juvia aimerait remercier Gray-sama pour tout. Est-ce qu'il accepterait de fermer les yeux ?

- Tu veux faire quoi ? fit le brun sceptique en relevant un sourcil.

- Rien d'inconsidéré c'est promis !

L'exhibitionniste obtempéra d'un hochement de tête et ferma les paupières. Sa camarade inspira profondément par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Du moins pas avec un homme. Seules sa mère et sa sœur avaient été les témoins de ce genre de remerciement. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle se hissa vers le visage du brun et lui embrassa tendrement la joue. Gray instinctivement rouvrit ses prunelles pendant que la fée baissait les siens, gênée. La douceur et la chaleur de ce simple contact avait transi le fils de Silver. Jamais il n'avait connu une pareille affection. A la fois réservée et séductrice. Tentatrice et éphémère.

- Dans le pays de Juvia c'est comme cela que l'on remercie les amis, indiqua la bleuté pour justifier son geste.

- Ah, euh, d'accord, fit le magicien maladroitement ne sachant plus quoi dire. Bon je vais y aller. Bonne nuit Juvia.

- Bonne nuit Gray-sama….

Lé ténébreux pivota pour regagner le centre ville. Il était nerveux et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le remarque. Ce moment d'intimité le laissait coi. Ses pensées se renversaient dans un torrent de lave. Il n'arrivait même plus à prendre son souffle tant il était désorienté. Le fille de Poséidon le regarda s'éloigner puis se décida à faire marche arrière pour rentrer dans le pensionnat pour filles.

Le cœur lourd, Gray déambula le long de l'allée, les yeux rivés au ciel. Alors qu'il arrivait à la grille de la bâtisse, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il attrapa un barreau et se mit à trembler sous l'émoi.

Il ne voulait pas la laisser. Du moins, pas comme ça ! Il voulait retourner auprès d'elle. Il s'était abstenu toute la soirée de faire un geste qu'il pourrait regretter ou déplacer. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait au juste ? En réalité, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il voulait. Il la voulait elle. Rien qu'elle. Pourquoi faisait-il demi-tour ? Pourquoi courrait-il à présent comme un damné pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne regagne sa chambre ? Pourquoi son âme lui pesait-elle autant ? Pourquoi son estomac le faisait-il si souffrir ? Pourquoi son cœur avait-il prit le dessus sur sa raison ? Quelle était donc cette envie meurtrière ? La laisser s'échapper ou la contenir ? La cajoler ? Oh oui, il en avait trop le désir. Basic instinct de chasseur. Il accéléra la cadence alors qu'elle disparaissait du sillage par la porte.

- Juvia ! appela le brun.

La néréide qui était en train de refermer la porte d'entrée se retourna pour voir un Gray légèrement essoufflé aux cheveux en bataille. Elle lâcha la poignée et s'avança d'un pas hésitant ne comprenant pas ce soudain retournement de situation. Pourquoi son bien-aimé avait-il fait demi-tour ?

- Il y a un problème Gray-sama ?

- Oui ! J'en peux plus de me contenir. J'ai trop envie de faire ça !

- De quoi Gray-sama parle….

Juvia n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva propulsée. Dans un bond, Gray l'avait agrippé par les bras, plaqué contre un pilier tenant la résidence et relevé le menton. Ses prunes oculaires étaient devenues celles d'un prédateur en chasse. Plus rien ne l'arrêterait. Personne pour l'interrompre. Cette fois c'était la bonne tant pis pour les conséquences. Il y songerait demain au réveil après avoir décuvé. Mais ces lèvres là étaient bien trop coriaces pour ne pas y céder. Ses doigts s'attardèrent un instant sur la gorge de la femme pluie, effleurant cette peau si attrayante. Sa poitrine ne souleva subtilement ce qui le ravit d'être la cause de tant de tumultes. Puis sans crier gare, il scella ses lèvres aux siennes dans un puissant baiser passionné. La fée complètement sous le choc ne réagit pas de suite. Que se passait-il entre eux ? Quelle était cette sensation étrange qui lui fourmillait le ventre ? Puis, elle ferma précipitamment les yeux comprenant la situation. Les lèvres de son amant étaient glacées contre les siennes qui étaient tièdes. Bizarrement et à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, elles étaient d'une extrême douceur. Il l'embrassait avec tant de ferveur que la terre se mit à tourner autour d'eux. La mage d'eau finit par céder à la passion qui la travaillait depuis des lustres alors que son cœur se serrait. Elle entoura maladroitement ses bras autour du cou du brun. Gray la saisit violement par les hanches et la plaqua contre lui avec force en grognant. L'amphitrite, surprise, gémit contre lui et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, le fils de Silver étant très grand par rapport à elle. Le maître glacial passa une main dans sa nuque et demanda l'autorisation d'approfondir le baiser. Juvia inexpérimentée dans ce domaine resta d'abord interdite. Elle avait peur. Peur de le décevoir. Le taciturne la pressa un peu plus contre lui et elle sentit son muscle cardiaque qui battait au même rythme que le sien. A l'unisson. Une joie immense l'envahit. Elle accéda alors à la demande silencieuse du naturiste. Elle passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure de jais et entrouvrit les lèvres. Elle devait être en train de rêver, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication logique, rationnelle.

Gray venait de lui voler son premier baiser, tout comme il lui avait volé son cœur lors de leur rencontre…

* * *

><p>Enfin ! Ca y est ! Le petit Gray à craquer ! (non je vous rassure tout va bien). Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?<br>On se dit à bientôt pour la suite ;)


	25. Quiproquo

Salut à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendu par certain(e)s !

Bonne lecture,

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 25 :<strong>** Quiproquo**

Juvia ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que Gray l'embrassait. La tête lui tournait, le manque d'air se faisant ressentir et son cœur menaçait d'exploser de joie. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à ce point ? Elle ne le savait même pas. Tout était allé si vite ! Pas le temps de se retourner, que les faits était déjà là ! Un autre songe ? Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? L'homme de ses rêves ne pouvait pas avoir cédé, c'était impossible ! Il était bien trop solitaire pour s'adonner à pareille caresse.

Le mage finit par s'écarter lentement mettant fin au charme, mais la fée pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Haletants, ils se contemplèrent longuement. Pas de mots. Juste ce besoin de se perdre dans le miroitement de l'autre. Une passion naissante. Un lien étrange. Unique comme l'était leur unison raid.

La femme pluie avait viré à l'écarlate et les pupilles de Gray avaient repris leur lueur habituelle. Froides comme la neige. Ses mains se mirent à trembler alors qu'il réalisait ce qui venait de se produire.

- Gray-sama… balbutia l'élémentaire en frissonnant.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Excuse-moi.

Le ténébreux relâcha la taille de sa compagne alors qu'elle chancelait. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre. Tout cela paraissait si anodin ! Elle en était toute retournée, que ses genoux jouaient des castagnettes. L'homme continuait de la fixer comme à l'ordinaire ce qui la laissait quelque peu perplexe.

- Ce n'est rien, bredouilla la bleue maladroitement.

- Je ferais bien d'y aller, ajouta précipitamment l'autre afin de s'esquiver.

- Oui, il est tard.

- Alors bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Gray-sama.

Le disciple d'Ul s'éloigna rapidement ne demandant pas son reste et l'amphitrite s'appuya sur le pilier encore abasourdit. Ses jambes vacillaient et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Le monde venait de s'arrêter pour elle. L'enfer aurait pu les engloutir cela lui était bien égal. Elle venait de recevoir le plus fabuleux des cadeaux. Impensable lorsque l'on y songeait. Et maintenant que seraient-ils l'un pour l'autre ? La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et sourit en posant une main sur son cœur pour essayer de le calmer tant il s'était affolé dans cette course démentielle.

Gray, les mains dans les poches, avait déjà franchi le portail de la pension. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si euphorique. Il avait embrassé la belle néréide et cela l'avait lui avait procuré une étrange sensation d'être rassasié. Il était comblé de joie. Un courant électrique entre leurs lèvres les avait parcourus et l'homme avait adoré ces petits frémissements. Et ce gémissement sortant de sa gorge innocente…Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Le mage soupira d'aise et sourit avec un air béat. Il leva ses prunelles vers la voie lactée et contempla les étoiles. C'était une nuit magnifique.

* * *

><p>Gray se réveilla en nage dans son lit. Le drap était tombé sur le sol alors qu'il serrait avec force le matelas. Quel rêve étrange, confus. Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel radieux. Le taciturne attrapa son réveil, l'esprit encore embrouillé et le porta devant ses yeux. 14h. La journée étant fichue pour partir en mission, il posa une main sur ses paupières et soupira.<p>

- Bordel, mais c'est quoi ce rêve ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me hante comme ça… Jamais aucune fille n'avait autant assailli mes pensées…Et ce baiser… Une minute !

Le disciple d'Ul se redressa d'un bond et porta une main à ses lèvres, inquiet. La nuit dernière il avait embrassé Juvia ! Comment en était-il arrivé à ce geste grossier ?! Il s'était pourtant fait violence pour ne pas trop s'en rapprocher ! Elle devait rester celle qu'il voyait. Elle ne devait pas pleurer par sa faute ! Il n'était pas assez bien pour la combler ! C'était un homme abject et pourri qui s'était allé à la débauche. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui infliger cela. Mais maintenant comment faire pour se dépatouiller de ce merdier ? Comment y parvenir sans la froisser ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ! ronchonna le brun pour lui-même. Maintenant, elle va se faire des idées ! Elle va croire qu'on est ensemble. Je ne peux pas… Il faut que j'aille la voir avant qu'elle ne le crie sur tous les toits !

Le devil slayer sauta de son lit et se précipita vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et calmer l'angoisse qui lui nouait les entrailles. Son crime était impardonnable. Et à présent comment pouvait-il y remédier sans la perdre ? Elle avait une confiance absolue en lui pour le lui avoir si souvent répétée. Elle allait sans doute tomber de son piédestal. Anéantie. Bon sang quelle folie lui avait-il pris d'agir aussi bêtement ?! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Le maître de glace avait bien trop besoin de son amour pour aller de l'avant. Néanmoins ne se montrait-il pas égoïste en lui demandant de rester à ses côtés sans lui donner plus ? C'était décidément un être antisocial qui ne méritait pas ce genre de faiblesse.

Gray déboula dans la guilde comme un fou et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long pour éviter Wendy sur le seuil. Celle-ci avait décidé de partir seule en mission avec Charuru et Roméo. Le mage de glace lui lança un encouragement avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux amicalement. Il parcourut ensuite la salle du regard. Kana décuvait toujours au coin d'une table et son ex-amant se désespéra. Comment avait-il pu se laisser séduire par cette fille qui ne pensait qu'à se soûler ? Puis, il se souvint de la raison de sa présence et s'avança parmi les tables. Juvia n'y était pas. Gajeel et Lévy discutaient avec Lily. Natsu hurlait sur Macao et Wakaba qui se moquaient de lui au sujet de son embrassade avec Lucy la veille. La blonde, rouge pivoine, tentait de se faire toute petite à côté d'une Erza qui affichait un grand sourire satisfait. Jellal devant le tableau des missions scrutaient les parchemins avec attention faisant abstraction des bruits alentours. Le solitaire finit par trouver celle qu'il cherchait. Accoudée au comptoir en sirotant un jus de fruit, elle discutait joyeusement avec Mirajane qui avait fini ses tâches et Meldy. Les trois amies semblaient très excitées par ce qu'elles se racontaient. La rose sautillait même sur son tabouret.

- Sérieux ? fit la mage des liens sensoriels. Il a vraiment fait ça !

Le brun se sentit prit de nausées et fiévreux. Sa compagne venait sans aucun doute de raconter son baiser enflammé de la veille avec lui. Les deux magiciennes face à elle, écoutaient son récit en souriant alors que cette dernière resplendissait. Elle gloussait et respirait le bonheur. L'ondine n'ayant pas deviné la présence du nudiste poursuivait ses explications avec engouement.

- Oui, c'était très bizarre lorsqu'il a dit ça à Juvia.

- Tu m'étonnes, ça ne lui ressemble pas !

- Qu'il peut être romantique quand il veut, s'extasia la blanche. Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

- Elle va être contente !

- Une vraie quête en amoureux, ajouta la bleue des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Ah tiens, bonjour Gray ! fit la barmaid en se redressant lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Tu as fait la marmotte aujourd'hui.

- Salut, rétorqua l'autre autoritairement.

La femme pluie se retourna pour voir le ténébreux. Celui-ci affichait un air sévère et la nymphe se sentit défaillir. Elle lui bredouilla un faible bonjour alors qu'elle s'empourprait et Meldy à ses côtés leva les yeux au ciel désespérée par l'attitude de son amie. Elle n'arriverait à rien avec le jeune homme si elle était sans cesse intimidée. C'était une vraie maladie d'être aussi réservée. Pourtant, plus d'une fois elle s'était montrée toute guillerette et avait même tenté de lui faire du rentre dedans. Alors pourquoi depuis quelque temps se la jouait-elle autrement ? Elle ne comprenait pas cette attitude soudaine plus effacée. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle parviendrait à ses fins.

- Juvia, fit l'exhibitionniste hésitant. Est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ?

- Oui, bien sur, fit la mage en rougissant.

Elle se leva de son tabouret et accompagna le brun sous le regard ahuri de ses copines. Meldy et Mirajane se dévisageaient sans comprendre. C'était bien la première fois que le devil slayer demandait à s'entretenir avec la sirène, seul à seul. D'ordinaire, il essayait plutôt de l'éviter ou d'être à plusieurs.

Le naturiste s'était immobilisé derrière une arche, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il ne voulait pas que Natsu ou un autre vienne l'interrompre pendant qu'il tirait les choses au clair avec l'élémentaire. Celle-ci l'avait suivi sans rien dire. Elle semblait confuse et l'angoisse tirailla à nouveau le cœur de l'autre. Il avait failli et avait commis une terrible erreur en l'embrassant. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais rien entre eux, que c'était juste une faiblesse passagère ? Il s'en voulait terriblement à l'idée de la blesser à nouveau. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Sur la route il s'était fait tout un tas de scénarios différents mais à chaque fois une seule solution avait sonné comme une évidence. Elle devait l'oublier. Il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Elle ne serait qu'une amie. Il ne voulait pas la souillée avec ces idées impures.

- Ecoute Juvia, je voulais m'expliquer pour hier soir.

Les iris de la bleue s'agrandirent et scintillèrent dans la pénombre. Elle avait relevé le visage pour le fixer. Dans ses prunelles, Gray pouvait y lire de la peur mais aussi de l'espoir. Une envie subtile. Voyait-elle un lendemain pour eux ? Il allait devoir y briser tous ses rêves. C'était vraiment une ordure. Détournant le regard, le ténébreux enfourna ses mains dans ses poches et dit d'un air nonchalant.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'avais sans doute trop bu. Tu ne dois pas t'attendre à plus de ma part…Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Je ne te vois que comme une amie. Je sais que tu te réjouissais déjà à l'idée. Je t'ai entendu le dire à Mira et Meldy…

Juvia sentit son cœur se briser en des milliers de morceaux. Elle serra les poings et les dents pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Dire que le matin même elle s'était éveillée avec une pêche d'enfer à l'idée d'avoir enfin su toucher cet être inaccessible. Rien que le souvenir de la chaleur qui les avait tout deux embrasé l'avait rendu gaie. Et là tout s'écroulait. Elle voulait disparaître. Se cacher. N'être plus qu'une ombre afin de s'éloigner discrètement. C'était fini. Son bien-aimé avait été catégorique. Elle n'avait pas su l'émouvoir. Ce cœur de glace qu'elle aimait tant même plus que sa propre existence. Tout s'effondrait lentement. Où était donc passé toutes ces petites attentions ? Pourquoi changer subitement de comportement alors que la veille, elle avait décelé de l'envie dans ses yeux noirs. Mais que se passait-il ? Où était passé le Gray de la veille ? Protecteur et audacieux ! Plus rien n'était logique ! Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

La tête lui tourna et ses jambes flageolèrent. Elle avait l'impression d'être devenu trop lourde, que ses jambes ne résisteraient pas à son poids. Les larmes gagnèrent le coin de ses cils et elle renifla imperceptiblement pour les refouler. Non elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir de pleurer devant lui. Rester forte en toute circonstance comme le lui avait inculqué sa défunte mère. Elle demeura muette tout comme le mage qui n'avait même pas le courage de la regarder. Puis, elle releva les yeux plein de défis et finit par desceller les lèvres. Malheureusement, le ton de sa voix trahissait ses émotions. Elle se fichait éperdument de ce qu'il pourrait en penser. Elle venait de tout perdre de toute manière.

- Qu'est-ce que Gray-sama peut savoir de ce que Juvia a raconté ?

- J'étais derrière toi et tu as dit que c'était bizarre.

- Juvia parlait de Gajeel-kun et Lévy-chan ! Juvia n'a rien dit à personne au sujet de hier soir. Elle n'est pas comme ça ! s'emporta l'ondine les joues en feu.

- Gajeel et Lévy ? fit l'autre en se retournant.

- Oui, Gajeel-kun va lui demander de partir seul en mission. Lily ne l'accompagnera pas car il veut rester un peu seul avec elle !

Le créateur pâlit comme s'il venait de rencontrer la mort en personne. Qu'il pouvait être con quand il s'y mettait ! Il avait cru que sa camarade parlait de lui et elle quelques instants auparavant. Or, il n'en était rien ! Elle avait gardé le silence sur leur vacillement. Comment se rattraper à nouveau ? Que dire pour apaiser son courroux ? Comment la garder ?

- Je suis désolé, bredouilla le brun.

- Pas la peine, Juvia a compris. Gray-sama avait bu et il a fait un geste déplacé sans le vouloir réellement. Maintenant, si cela ne dérange pas Gray-sama, Juvia va s'en aller. Elle doit partir en mission ou peut-être même prendre quelques jours de vacances !

- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Seule ? s'effraya le naturiste sous le regard fâché de la fée.

- Oui !

Le taciturne regarda alors partir l'aquatique presque en courant. Elle détala dans la grande salle et sortit brusquement en renversant au passage une chaise. Mirajane à son comptoir la regarda fuir comme si elle avait l'enfer à ses trousses. Plusieurs mages avaient eu la même réaction, ne comprenant pas ce soudain empressement.

L'homme soupira, las. Il savait qu'il avait été odieux avec elle et qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Pas cette fois en tout cas. Mais, il ne pouvait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Il la protégeait à sa manière. Ses sombres pensées furent interrompues par le tonnerre qui grondait au loin. Gray n'eut pas besoin d'en connaître l'origine. La pluie pleurait de concert avec la belle amphitrite. A jamais elle serait brisée.

* * *

><p>Deux semaines. Deux interminables semaines qu'elle n'était pas revenue à la guilde. Juvia avait fini comme elle l'avait dit par partir en mission dans l'après-midi mais elle n'avait pas quitté seule le navire comme prévu. Meldy et Lily l'avait accompagné. Gray depuis le jour de son explication avait au maximum évité la démone à son comptoir. Il savait que celle-ci le questionnerait sans relâche pour connaître sa conversation avec la bleue. Tout le monde avait remarqué l'attitude de l'élémentaire. Elle s'était enfuie de Fairy Tail sans rien dire et le temps avait soudainement changé. Un terrible orage s'était abattu sur la ville pendant des heures. Les membres avaient bien compris que ce n'était pas naturel. Personne, cependant, n'avait questionné l'exhibitionniste qui avait déjà suffisamment les nerfs en pelotent. Natsu l'avait défié et celui-ci en échange l'avait cogné plus fort qu'à l'accoutumé.<p>

Le mage de glace passait plusieurs fois par jour à la guilde dans l'espoir d'apercevoir sa compagne. Malgré le fait qu'il l'ait rejeté une nouvelle fois, il était inquiet. Ne pas la voir avait été plus dur que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il prenait des petites missions afin d'être de retour le soir même ou le lendemain afin de pouvoir croiser un instant la dryade de l'eau. Il s'en voulait terriblement. En fait, il ne savait plus où il en était. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de la jeune femme. Elle continuait à hanter ses nuits. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il la voyait. Nue, un sourire radieux alors qu'il se mouvait sur elle. Il se souvenait de chaque détail de sa peau, de chaque parcelle, de son grain satiné à la profondeur de ses iris. De son odeur particulière à sa respiration coupée. Ses lèvres étaient une irrésistible tentation. Il luttait pour ne pas l'approcher mais à chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait tel un spectre. Cependant, son cœur l'emportait sur la raison. Il ne voyait plus que cette femme merveilleuse à qui il mourrait d'envie de faire l'amour.

Le fils de Silver poussa un juron. Il était avachi à une table et écoutait passivement Wendy et Erza qui discutaient vivement. Sa bière devant lui était toujours aussi pleine que lorsque Mirajane le lui avait porté. Le mage soupira une nouvelle fois de lassitude. Titania se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'appréciait guère qu'il trouble ainsi la gaieté de la guilde.

- Et bien dis donc, il y a un sacré vent aujourd'hui et ce n'est pas Wendy qui en est la cause. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien ! ronchonna le brun en mettant les mains dans les poches et en fixant un pilier.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Gray-san soupire ? Tu as mal quelque part ? demanda la gamine timidement.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est rien…

- T'es vraiment bizarre quand tu t'y mets, nota la rousse.

Les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent à ce moment précis avant que Gray n'ait pu lancer une remarque cinglante qu'il lui aurait sans doute valu une sacrée raclée de la part de la chevalière. Meldy entra en trottinant suivit de Juvia et Lily qui discutaient. Le pervers sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle était de retour. Enfin. L'angoisse soudaine qui le gagna l'empêcha de déglutir correctement et il toussa pour reprendre son souffle. Erza lui lança un coup d'œil et haussa les épaules. La mage aux liens sensoriels se rua vers Jellal qui buvait une échoppe avec Luxus et se jeta à son cou en lui criant qu'elle était de retour. L'ex-mage saint la réceptionna à temps et lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux. Le ténébreux regarda la scène légèrement interloqué que la rousse ne réagisse pas. Une femme venait tout de même de se jeter dans les bras de son fiancé.

- Ça ne te fait rien ? demanda le sculpteur.

- Pourquoi ? Je devrais selon toi ? Meldy et Jellal ont longtemps été ensemble, c'est normal qu'ils soient très complices. C'est comme Natsu et toi avec moi.

- Si tu le dis… fit l'autre en raillant.

- C'est quoi ton problème au juste ?! fit la chevalière en se levant d'un bond.

- Rien c'est bon, lâche-moi !

Gray se releva en faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol. Plusieurs mages s'étaient retournés vers lui en aillant entendu la fin de sa conversation avec leur leader. C'était bien la première fois que le taciturne défiait ainsi la célèbre magicienne. Son tempérament de feu le dissuadait d'ordinaire de toute remarque. Alors que l'apprenti d'Ul se dirigeait vers la sortie, il croisa Juvia. Celle-ci le regard impassible, ne lui fit aucun sourire. Elle l'ignora même superbement en passant à côté de lui alors que celui-ci avait ouvert la bouche pour lui parler. Cette attitude n'échappa ni à Erza, ni à Lucy, ni à Mirajane qui connaissaient le penchant amoureux de la fille de Poséidon pour le brun. En fait, toute la guilde était au courant de ses sentiments à part cet imbécile qui s'entêtait à penser que ce n'était juste qu'une lubie, que ça finirait par passer. La colère gagna le cœur du maître glacial et il sortit d'un pas précipité. Natsu à l'entrée chahutait comme à son habitude et le frappa par inadvertance alors qu'il jouait au billard avec Happy et Roméo. L'autre entra dans une colère noire et frappa le pauvre rose qui s'étala de tout son long contre le mur opposé.

- Mais t'es malade ?! Ça fait mal espèce d'abruti ! fit le dragon en se massant son crâne.

- Fous moi la paix lance flamme !

Le fils d'Igneel se tut sous le ton menaçant de son rival. Celui-ci ouvrit le battant de la porte à la volée et sortit, rageur. Natsu le regarda s'en aller complètement abasourdi en se massant la joue.

- Mais c'est quoi son problème à ce type ?! Il est taré !

- Ça va Natsu-nii ?

- Mouais, je survivrai mais ce batard à frapper plus fort que d'habitude !

- Il a l'air de mauvaise humeur, on devrait peut être le suivre, fit Lucy.

- Laissez le tranquille, intervint Erza en s'approchant.

L'ondine assise à une table n'avait rien manqué de la scène avec le chasseur de feu. Elle était restée figée, les yeux dans le vide. Gajeel face à elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire mais il avait remarqué l'attitude étrange de son ami envers le mage de glace. Elle qui d'ordinaire se jetait littéralement sur lui, elle l'avait complètement snobé. Meldy aux côtés de la bleue semblait désolée pour le nudiste. Son visage trahissait une certaine tristesse. Le dragon slayer de fer décida de questionner sa collègue au sujet de son comportement.

- Il y a un problème avec Gray-sama ? railla le balafré en grignotant une vis.

La femme pluie posa ses yeux sévères sur son meilleur ami et haussa les sourcils.

- Juvia ne voit pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tu l'as complètement ignoré en entrant alors que tu te réjouis toujours de le voir après une mission.

- Juvia n'avait pas envie c'est tout, fit la néréide nerveuse.

La naïade se maudit aussitôt. Sa voix s'était mise à trembler alors qu'elle s'était jurée de rester de marbre face à son camarade. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Elle savait que s'il apprenait que Gray lui avait fait de la peine, il se retournerait sans doute contre celui-ci. Or, la fille des eaux ne voulait pour rien au monde en voir l'un des deux blessés. Elle les aimait tous les deux et ne voulait pas les perdre, bien que pour dans le cas de Gray elle devait l'oublier. D'ailleurs, si elle avait prit une si longue mission c'était pour essayer de faire le point sur ses sentiments. Elle avait fini par flancher et avait avoué à Meldy son désarroi. Elle était complètement perdue et seule. La jeune mage rose lui avait dit de garder espoir, que leur camarade se cachait derrière les apparences. Mais la fée ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait, ne voyant aucun espoir. A la suite de leur quête, elles avaient passé quelques jours à Hargeon où elles avaient rencontré Lyon. Celui-ci avait noté de la tristesse chez sa bien-aimée mais s'était gardé de toute remarque. Il n'était pas enclin à se disputer à nouveau avec celle-ci, la première fois l'ayant bien trop secoué. Ainsi, l'élémentaire avait poursuivi ses entrainements intensifs alors que la rose se lamentait qu'elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Furieuse et déterminée comme jamais, l'amphitrite avait manqué de brûler ses compagnons alors qu'elle avait relâché sa vigilance.

Les pieds dans l'eau du port, elle tentait de matérialiser plusieurs objets à la fois mais ce n'était pas aussi simple que ce qu'elle avait cru dans un premier temps. Cela demandait des efforts considérables et une magie à toute épreuve. Son physique de femme ne l'aidait pas vraiment aussi Lyon lui demanda que de créer des choses assez simples, le poids ne devait pas être un obstacle. Même des éléments légers pouvaient faire de terribles ravages. De plus, contrairement au reste des autres magiciens elle avait une vitesse d'attaque fulgurante et assez hors norme. Même l'armure spéciale de Titania ne rivalisait pas avec elle si elle se donnait à fond. Une semaine de combats et de transmutation de l'eau en glace commença pour la fée. Oui, Juvia apprenait à modifier son élément. Elle voulait maîtriser son don par toutes les étapes. Du liquide au solide en passant par l'écume ou la brume. C'était l'argenté qui lui avait suggéré un jour de voir si elle n'était pas capable de maîtriser l'eau dans toutes ses variantes. Le plus difficile pour la bleuté était bien évidement de pouvoir refroidir suffisamment son corps pour atteindre le zéro absolu et transformer l'eau en glace. La dernière journée, elle était finalement parvenue au bout de son objectif lorsque la lance qu'elle avait matérialisé s'était transformée en glaçon au sommet de l'arme. Ravie et épuisée à la fois, la jeune femme s'était laissée tomber en arrière baignant de tout son être dans l'océan. Meldy et Lyon l'avaient vivement applaudi fascinés par un tel exploit. Des prouesses hors paires selon eux. La néréide avait alors éclaté de rire et pleuré en même temps. Comment un jour montrer à son amoureux cette nouvelle compétence ? C'était par amour pour lui et pour son pouvoir qu'elle s'était embarquée dans une telle galère. Ne trouverait-il pas la chose excessive ? Il s'énerverait sans aucun doute contre elle prétextant qu'elle avait autre chose à faire au lieu de passer son temps avec son ami d'enfance. Pourquoi se montrait-il si jaloux si elle n'était qu'une simple amie comme il le lui avait si clairement dit ? Juvia était encore plus perdue à présent. Elle ne cessait de penser à chaque seconde qui passe à son bien-aimé et au bonheur de ce baiser passionné. Pourquoi un tel retournement le lendemain ? Ce ne pouvait pas être que l'alcool qui avait été à l'origine de ce moment d'incartade. Elle ne pouvait y croire ! Il mentait ! Il se mentait ! Sinon, pourquoi l'avoir consolé toutes ces fois ?! Sur la berge alors qu'elle souhaitait en finir avec sa misérable vie ! Dans sa chambre alors qu'elle lui comptait son histoire ! Dans cet hôtel où elle s'était assoupie sur son épaule et qu'il n'avait pas bronché ! Pourquoi aussi était-il venu à sa rencontre alors qu'elle avait perdu sa magie ? Et puis ce moment à l'infirmerie alors que Meldy les interrompait. Trop de coïncidences. C'était impossible de lui faire avaler pareille bêtise. L'ondine était peut-être naïve mais pas à ce point. Non, ses camarades avaient raison. Alors pour le faire réagir elle jouerait son rôle : l'indifférence. On verrait bien qui des deux faibliraient le premier !

- Hé oh, il y a quelqu'un là-dedans ? Je te parle !

Juvia papillonna en sortant de ses songes. Le metalleux, un brin inquiet, agitait sa main devant ses cils.

- C'est quoi ton problème encore.

- Rien tout va bien. Meldy nous devrions rentrer pour nous reposer.

- Oui je suis bien d'accord, je suis crevée ! fit la mage en s'étirant le dos.

Les deux femmes se relevèrent et saluèrent leur camarade qui resta planté là avec son exceed noir.

* * *

><p>- Tu es sûre que tu vas arriver à tenir le coup ?<p>

- Juvia ne sait pas, fit l'autre d'une voix brisée.

Meldy et la naïade se trouvaient à présent dans la chambre de la mage d'eau. Toutes les deux étaient assises sur le lit ou du moins la rose. La bleue avait couché sa tête sur les genoux de sa compagne et tentait de maîtriser sa peine. Cela avait été plus difficile que prévu de jouer les âmes insensibles. Comment Gray y parvenait-il ? C'était si aisé lorsqu'on le regardait. Mais en réalité ça ne l'était pas. En le croisant, la femme pluie avait eu du mal à garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Il avait été très clair. Elle ne devait pas avoir d'attente. Elle ne se comprenait plus elle-même. Tantôt elle espérait et tantôt elle était dépitée. Comment dissimuler ce mal qui la rongeait de l'intérieur ? Elle allait finir par devenir folle. Pourquoi est-ce que son petit cœur avait été aussi faible. Elle n'aurait jamais du tomber amoureuse. L'amour faisait bien trop mal. Certes c'était le plus beau sentiment dans ce bas monde mais aussi le plus destructeur lorsqu'il n'était pas partagé par l'être aimé. Comment rester amis après cette nuit merveilleuse ? Comment se convaincre qu'il n'y aura jamais plus alors que vous ne le souhaitez pas ?! Croire au lendemain ? Avoir la foi en lui ? Encore y croire une dernière fois ? Lui laisser une dernière chance de se racheter ?

Juvia n'en pouvait plus. Elle était fatiguée de ce cinéma qui la torturait. Elle songeait à partir très loin s'il fallait. Pourrait-elle l'oublier si elle s'en éloignait ? Peut-être que oui mais peut-être que non…

Meldy caressait d'un air absent la formidable chevelure de sa camarade alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre. Novembre. Le froid avait déjà gagné le pays depuis plusieurs jours. Enfin les saisons avaient retrouvé leur cours normal. Pas de température en dehors des normales de saison. Bientôt viendrait la neige et les bourrasques de vent.

La mage aux liens sensoriels ressentit alors de l'eau couler de longs de ses cuisses. Sa comparse avait fermé ses paupières mais à travers celles-ci des larmes s'en écoulaient. Voilà des jours qu'elle contenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Comme une mère aimant son enfant, la rose embrassa le front de son amie alors qu'elle lui murmurait des mots de réconfort. La bleue acquiesça alors qu'elle reniflait.

- Merci de n'avoir rien dit à Lyon-sama ni à Gajeel-kun.

- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. A présent essai de dormir un peu. Tu en as vraiment besoin. Ne pense plus à lui.

- Juvia va essayer mais ce n'est pas évident.

- Je sais. Si tu veux je peux toujours aller le voir comme je te l'ai déjà proposé.

- Non c'est bon. Juvia peut le faire elle-même.

Meldy réajusta la couverte sur l'épaule de la nymphe afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid et celle-ci bredouilla un faible remerciement alors qu'elle baillait. La magie de construction la vidait. Ses jours n'étaient cependant pas en danger. Seulement, sa fatigue était plus grande car cela demandait une énorme concentration.

* * *

><p>S'il vous plais, ne me tuez pas ! ;) Fallait bien que Gray joue au con et fasse n'importe quoi, mais ne désespérez pas ! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre !<br>A bientôt !


	26. Une amitié indéfectible

Bonjour à tous !

Merci encore pour vos commentaires et vos vues ça fait trop trop plaisir ! J'apprécie énormément.  
>Un chapitre qui change un peu. Pour info, la journée se décomposera encore sur un autre chapitre et le début d'un troisième.<p>

Bonne lecture,

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 26<strong>** Une amitié indéfectible**

Cela devait être une journée formidable. Une parmi tant d'autres. Agréable et chaleureuse comme l'était toutes ces semaines passées à Fairy Tail. Pourtant qui aurait pu croire que celle-ci tout particulièrement se finirait en terrible fiasco. Le désastre total. Le navire coulait. Des pluies torrentielles et des pleurs qui s'abattaient. Beaucoup de litres versés encore une fois sur cette magnifique ville qu'était Magnolia. Ce qui s'était passé était au-delà de toute imagination. Un geste, une scène inconcevable. Incroyable ! Déchirée pour l'éternité. Abominable en somme pour un petit cœur transi comme l'était celui de Juvia Loxar. Pourquoi une telle situation ? Difficile mais pas insurmontable à expliquer. Effondrée elle le serait pour très longtemps. Mais avant toute chose, ce récit doit débuter au matin même.

Tout commença au réveil de Gajeel de l'an 792 en décembre.

On frappait comme un dément sur la porte de l'appartement du dragon slayer alors que celui-ci ronflait bruyamment sur son canapé, le ventre à l'air et un plaid à moitié tombé au sol. De la bave dégoulinait le long de son menton mal rasé alors qu'il se gratouillait le nombril. Le tapage ne semblait pas le déranger car il resta endormi. Son fidèle exceed ouvrit un œil alors qu'il somnolait sur le dossier du divan, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Après la bringue de la veille à la guilde, les deux inséparables n'avaient pas eu le courage d'aller jusqu'à leur chambre pour se coucher étant trop éméchés. Ainsi, ils s'étaient retrouvés à dormir comme des malpropres dans le salon. Un bordel avait dévasté la salle. De tout partout, des culs de bouteilles vides, des sachets de nourriture, des vêtements…

Des coups à nouveau martelèrent la porte alors qu'une voix fluette montait aux oreilles de Lily.

- Gajeel-kun ouvre la porte ! T'as encore oublié de te réveiller ! Bon sang t'es vraiment incorrigible ! Gajeel-kun !

Le chat noir se redressa en reconnaissant que trop bien cette sonorité et bailla aux corneilles alors qu'il se frottait les yeux. Il sauta au sol avec une grâce appartenant à son espèce et lança un coup d'œil à son acolyte. Celui-ci n'avait pas daigné s'éveiller. Lily ricana imaginant déjà son fabuleux réveil. Juvia ferait une sacrée entrée et il avait drôlement hâte d'y être. Toute une fanfare se préparait. On frappa à nouveau et le petit matou s'affaira à aller ouvrir avant que la néréide ne défonce carrément le mur avec ses pouvoirs. Elle en était bien capable après tout. Une fois alors qu'ils dormaient celle-ci avait utilisé sa magie pour entrer dans l'appartement par effraction, vexée que personne n'ai consenti lui répondre. Jamais de sa vie son meilleur ami n'avait pris un tel bain. Trempé jusqu'aux os.

L'ex membre d'Edolas ferma précipitamment les paupières lorsque la lueur du dehors brûla ses iris. Alors qu'il les rouvrait, il détailla ses interlocuteurs ou plutôt interlocutrices. La femme pluie ainsi que Meldy se tenaient sur le seuil. Les mains sur les hanches la bleue affichait un air sévère, ses sourcils se rejoignant presque. Elle avait opté pour un manteau noir sous lequel elle portait une robe bleue marine qui la ceinturait à la taille et se terminait à la hauteur de ses cuisses. Pour harmoniser l'ensemble, elle avait choisi de mettre des cuissardes marron foncées. Ses cheveux lâchés se terminaient en de merveilleuses boucles. Lily se pencha alors pour fixer la seconde. Elle portait une toilette corail qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux avec un décolleté assez significatif. Une veste courte blanche ornait ses épaules. Sa chevelure était serrée en une queue de cheval comme à l'accoutumé.

Sans plus de façon et n'attendant pas l'autorisation, la nymphe pénétra dans le repère des garçons. Une vrai garçonnière avec du linge sale éparpillé partout et des détritus jonchant le sol. La reine des océans faisait comme si elle était chez elle songea sa compagne sidérée. Il fallait reconnaître que le logement du chasseur était en quelque sorte son deuxième foyer pour y avoir si souvent séjourné. Elle en connaissait tous les recoins, chaque parcelle. Parfois, il lui était même arrivé de devoir faire le ménage tant son camarade était indiscipliné. Il y avait eu aussi des soirées où chacun s'était confié à l'autre alors qu'ils déprimaient, leur soutien mutuel étant indispensable après avoir rejoint Fairy Tail. Il était même arrivé que la jeune fille y dorme, Gajeel ne souhaitant pas la laisser rentrer alors qu'elle se lamentait à cause de son cher Gray-sama. Tant de souvenirs ancrés dans ces meubles et ces cloisons. Des rires, des larmes, de la colère… Mais dans le fond, la sirène adorait ce tempérament grognon du fils de Metalicana. Il était comme le frère qu'elle aurait aimé avoir. Protecteur et gentil à son égard et non pas railleur et égoïste comme l'était véritablement le sien. Tant d'épreuves traversées ensembles depuis plus de cinq ans. Cela commençait à dater. Aussi, lorsque le metalleux l'avait sollicité pour de l'aide vis-à-vis de Lévy celle-ci n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à répondre présente. Elle voulait l'aider comme il l'avait fait avec elle. Entre bons amis, ils se devaient de se serrer les coudes.

La petite mage aux mots et son meilleur ami étaient enfin ensembles. Tout cela s'était fait naturellement lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls sur la mission d'il y a plus de deux semaines. Après l'avoir cuisiné pendant près d'une demi-heure, l'aquatique avait finalement obtenu toutes les réponses à ses questions alors que l'autre s'empourprait et gueulait comme un veau. D'un air triomphal, elle s'était ruée vers Meldy pour tout lui raconter en détail les péripéties du balafré. Et en parlant de détails il y en avait eu car les deux amants avaient passé la nuit ensemble dans la même chambre d'hôtel. Bref, les deux commères toutes excitées avaient débattu de quoi faire à présent pour combler encore plus la McGarden alors que l'autre n'avait aucune idée de comment la ravir.

Ainsi, il avait été décidé que le mangeur de fer en tout être charmant qu'il était, inviterait sa divine copine à passer une soirée en sa compagnie. Pour ce faire, les filles avaient eu l'idée qu'il se relooke un peu afin de pouvoir passer plus inaperçu dans le restaurant prestigieux où elles avaient réservé à son nom. Lily avait bien pouffé en voyant le visage de son maître se décomposer en moins de dix secondes. De l'écrevisse au verdâtre en passant par une belle teinte bleue. Ce n'était pas le genre de la maison d'être aussi snob comme aimait à le dire le dragon. Il détestait les gens de l'aristocratie. Juvia étant une exception à la règle ainsi que Lucy, bien qu'il ait une préférence pour la première étant la seule à ne avoir jamais eu peur de lui.

Consternée de voir son camarade encore couché sur le canapé, l'amphitrite ôta son manteau qu'elle tendit à sa comparse alors qu'elle relevait les manches de sa robe d'un air sûr. L'homme allait payer pour les avoir fait poireauter. Sans rien dire ses bras devinrent translucides et elle les porta au niveau de la tête du metalleux. Se concentrant, elle relâcha sa magie et de l'eau s'en écoula. Soudain, Gajeel s'éveilla en sursaut tout en crachant ses poumons. Déboussolé, il lança un regard aigre à l'élémentaire qui riait de bon cœur.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! T'aurais pu me tuer !

- Un peu d'eau n'a jamais tué personne Gajeel-kun, le sermonna la demoiselle.

Mouillé et irrité, le dragon s'essuya le front et secoua frénétiquement ses mains alors qu'il grognait. Il ressemblait à un gros chien mouillé avec sa chevelure en bataille. Des épis partout. D'ailleurs lorsqu'il se releva, il se secoua comme un bon toutou et Juvia explosa de rire ainsi que Meldy qui avait eu la même remarque. L'homme leur lança un œil noir pour essayer de les faire taire. Ces bonnes femmes le soûlaient déjà de bon matin et dire qu'ils devraient passer sa journée à les satisfaire le rendait encore plus bougon. Il n'appréciait pas les artifices mais la naïade lui avait indiqué que c'était pour la bonne cause. Alors, le chasseur avait dû se résigner, bien qu'il n'avait fichtrement pas envie de passer son temps dans les boutiques à faire sa chochotte. En plus, pour couronner le tout, il ne se retrouvait qu'avec des fleurs bleues ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas. Elles voudraient sans aucun doute qu'il se parfume et tout ce qui s'ensuit, or il détestait tout ça. Lui était un bon mec viril comme le criait Elfmann.

Ses yeux perçants n'eurent aucun effet effrayant sur ses amies qui riaient toujours de bon train. Finalement, le dragon finit également par ricaner avec sa grosse voix se laissant aller à la mêlée. Cela faisait plaisir de voir la fée de l'eau aussi joyeuse. Il avait constaté depuis quelques temps son manque d'enthousiasme. Gray en était certainement la cause mais sa compagne avait refusé catégoriquement de lui en parler ce qui l'avait un peu agacé. Elle avait prétexté ne pas vouloir de nouvelle bagarre inutile entre eux. En guise de réponse, il avait haussé les épaules et lui avait dit de faire ce qu'elle voulait qu'il en avait rien à faire.

Reprenant soudain son sérieux, la dryade dévisagea le brun alors qu'elle ramassait la couverture au sol.

- Aller dépêche-toi de te préparer ! On ne va pas t'attendre cent ans.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiante quand tu t'y mets.

- De rien, Juvia aussi t'aime Gajeel-kun.

Le percé rosit aussitôt ce qui lui valu à nouveau les rires enjoués de ses compagnes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'ondine lui disait ce genre de mots mais chaque fois son muscle cardiaque ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'emballer. Il était si heureux de pouvoir compter sur elle dans n'importe qu'elle situation. Elle était toujours là pour lui. Tout en boudant et avec des gestes brusques il se faufila dans le couloir afin de prendre une douche sommaire et de se raser. La journée promettait d'être fort longue pour ses petits nerfs d'acier. L'aquatique profita alors de son absence pour ramasser un peu tout ce bazar alors que la seconde s'asseyait dans un coin du canapé en faisant une grimace de dégoût. Lily vint à la rescousse de la bleue, à deux ils iraient bien plus vite.

* * *

><p>- Aller, montre-toi Gajeel-kun<p>

- Oui, grouille on a envi de rire un peu nous ! ajouta la rose.

- Vous êtes emmerdantes, on dirait un gros bouffon ! C'est quoi ce truc de clown ?!

Juvia et la mage aux liens sensoriels se regardèrent en coin avec un sourire espiègle. Assises sur des poufs terreux, elles avaient choisi plusieurs tenues pour le râleur. Lily sur la tête de la bleuté attendait lui aussi avec impatience les résultats de sa transformation. Voilà déjà trois boutiques que les membres faisaient et ils n'avaient rien trouvé qui sied à merveille au dragon slayer. Meldy avait même rajouté une couche en disant que c'était quasi mission impossible de le rendre présentable dans la mesure où il était trop pénible à contenter. Gajeel avait démarré au quart de tour et vociféré toutes les menaces de la planète. L'autre l'avait défié prétendant n'avoir aucune difficulté à le mettre au sol avec sa magie. Il régnait une ambiance du tonnerre qui avait ravie le cœur de la sirène. Ses deux meilleurs amis à leur manière originale s'entendaient fort bien. Ainsi elle se sentait plus légère et même les mots de son bien-aimé l'avait quitté pendant ce temps. Elle ne pensait plus à sa douleur.

Dans le petit commerce, plusieurs tringles avec des centaines de vêtements suspendus allant du plus chic et raffiné au rockeur des plus endurcis. Jean, tee-shirt, veste, pull, chemise, short… Du cachemire au synthétique. Des étagères étalaient chapeaux et accessoires divers. Lily avait d'ailleurs essayé plusieurs d'entre eux pour tuer le temps et s'était admiré dans le grand miroir, les filles approuvant ou non ses petits essayages. Le percé, lui, avait protesté lorsque l'aquatique avait ressorti certaines tenues grotesques selon lui. Aussi, à présent il avait honte à s'afficher, certain qu'elles se foutraient bien de sa gueule. Poussant un juron, l'homme tira le rideau agressivement. La réaction ne fut pas longue. L'amphitrite et l'ex Crime Sorcière éclatèrent d'un grand rire tout en se tenant les côtes. La deuxième tomba même à la renverse lorsqu'elle se pencha en arrière trop réjoui. Faisant fit de ses jambes dévoilées, elle continua à rire à même le sol alors qu'une cliente la fixait d'un air outrée, cette tenue n'étant pas correcte pour une gente dame. Même l'exceed y mit son grain de sel. Le rouge aux joues, l'homme grogna de mécontentement alors que Juvia reprenait son souffle.

- C'est définitivement non ! s'exclama la plus jeune entre deux gloussements.

Gajeel portait un pantalon à carreau marron légèrement agrémenté de rouge avec une chemise blanche sous un polo noir. Il ressemblait à un quelconque étudiant si ce n'est sa coupe d'épouvantail.

- Ahahah, je suis mort de rire, cingla-t-il vexé d'être le pitre du moment.

Rageur, il retira la toile et la tringle vrilla. Ces deux pestes ne paieraient rien pour attendre. Il leur ferait payer à sa manière cet outrage. Oh oui, elles allaient morfler. A cette pensée, le chasseur trouva le courage d'enfiler d'autres vêtements tous plus aussi tordus les uns que les autres. Un costard gris à la cravate bleu ciel, un bermuda avec une chemise hawaïenne (pas du tout fait pour une sortie), un jean qui lui serrait trop les jambes, des gilets sentant le renfermé encore et toujours…

Finalement vers une heure de l'après-midi, la princesse des écumes finit par dénicher la perle rare. Un jean avec un tee-shirt noir ainsi qu'un blazer de la même couleur. Pas de clous nulle part s'était fait la remarque Lily qui approuva une telle tenue sobre mais élégante. En revanche, ce n'était pas de l'avis de tous. Le mangeur d'acier avait tiré la tronche au moment de passer en caisse trouvant que c'était excessif pour une simple soirée. Meldy lui avait alors dit que s'il ne voulait pas finir seul la nuit, il ferait bien d'y mettre un peu de bonne volonté. Sitôt cela avait eu le don d'enhardir l'ex-Phantom qui devint plus souriant bien qu'au préalable il ait jeté un air désapprobateur à la demoiselle.

Néanmoins, à une telle heure, leur ventre quémanda quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent et tout quatre prirent la direction d'une bonne petite brasserie où Gajeel et Juvia avait l'habitude de se rendre lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas à la guilde. Ils adoraient cet endroit et la bleue avait même ajouté que c'était charmant ce qui avait rassuré la rose qui douta au début de l'endroit.

Tout juste assit, on leur proposa une boisson afin de se remettre de leur dur labeur du matin. Meldy et la nymphe commandèrent une citronnade alors que les deux hommes prirent de la bière. Malgré la fraicheur ambiante, l'ondine voulait boire quelque chose de revigorant après tant d'efforts déployés.

La pièce était très agréable à vivre. Les convives discutaient chacun dans leur coin, un grand bar pour faire des cocktails était aménagé avec des bouteilles de toutes les régions et pays, la boiserie était savamment travaillée tout comme le mobilier de qualité. Assit sur des banquettes bordeaux, Juvia prit le menu que l'on venait de déposer face à elle, lorsque le cliquetis de la porte retentit. Elle ne leva pas les yeux bien trop concentré à chercher quel poisson elle allait manger, la faim la tiraillant trop. Mais une petite fille avec deux couettes vint à leur rencontre lorsqu'elle les reconnut.

- Ca alors, vous aussi vous mangez ici !

La fée releva la tête et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Wendy en compagnie d'Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Charuru, Happy et Gray. Le dernier la fixait intensément et celle-ci ne put contenir les rougeurs qui se coloraient sur ses joues. Pourquoi un tel sentiment de honte ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. C'était lui le fautif dans l'histoire pas elle. Cependant, ce regard inquisiteur la mettait mal à l'aise et renversait toutes ses résolutions adoptées. Elle détourna ses mirettes faisant fit de son regard.

Le mécontentement du nudiste était perceptible constata la rouquine. Il dévisageait la pauvre femme pluie alors que les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient tendus à craquer. Pourquoi ne se laissait-il tout simplement pas aller ? Il était fou de cette fille et préférait rester seul à se lamenter sur son triste sort. Quel idiot il faisait à se priver d'un tel bonheur. La chevalière avait décidé dans un premier temps de ne pas se mêler de ses histoires, mais là cela devenait bien trop flagrant pour ne pas réagir. Il avait besoin d'être secoué.

Meldy très heureuse de voir ses amies fit tressauter l'amphitrite lorsqu'elle répondit :

- Oui, on a décidé de faire une petite pause après toutes ces boutiques. J'ai les jambes déjà en compote. Et vous qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- On fait toutes les nurseries pour décorer la chambre du futur bébé, réplica la rousse avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Ouais, elle nous a obligé à la suivre pour porter pots de peinture et tout l'attirail qui va avec, râla le rose en soupirant. Bébé a besoin d'une belle chambre soit disant pour lui tout seul…

- Arrête de faire l'enfant, Jellal est absent, on peut bien aider Titania, rétorqua sa petite amie.

- Aye sir, maugréa le dragon dans sa barbe. Bon ce n'est pas que mais j'ai faim ! s'écria-t-il oubliant le reste.

- Pourquoi ne pas manger ensemble ? proposa la rose.

- Oui bonne idée ! s'enthousiasma la dragonne.

Gajeel rumina alors sur Natsu le poussait sauvagement pour faire de la place à son amoureuse, puis s'installa à ses côtés. Erza se posta en bout de table en bienveillante matriarche alors que Wendy s'installait entre Gray et Juvia. D'ailleurs, bien que la demoiselle n'ait rien dit, une telle proximité avec l'homme de ses rêves la rendait à la fois folle de joie et en même temps un brin anxieuse. Elle n'avait plus voulu lui parler depuis la fois où il avait justifié son geste par un excès d'alcool. Plutôt facile comme explication. Pas très convaincante. Aussi, la naïade lui en voulait terriblement. Au lieu de reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments pourquoi s'entêtait-il à se voiler la face. D'un autre côté, la jeune fille savait pertinemment que le taciturne commençait de plus en plus à laisser transparaître ses réelles émotions. Ainsi, elle songeait sérieusement aux dires de Lucy et Meldy. Le brun n'était peut-être pas une cause perdue, il pouvait sans aucun doute être encore sauvé. Et parce qu'elle l'aimait, elle serait là pour lui, à lui tendre cette main qu'il recherchait désespérément au milieu de ce désert sans vie. Tant pis pour son plan initial qu'elle ne pourrait d'ailleurs pas tenir. La fille de Neptune se jura alors de tout mettre au clair avec son bien-aimé, plus tard lorsqu'elle serait rentrée à la guilde. Appuyant sa décision, elle serra avec force ses poings ce que ne manqua pas de constater la fillette.

- Juvia-san est-ce que ça va ?

- T'as mal au ventre ? ajouta Happy alors qu'il lorgnait la carte par-dessus Lucy.

- Non, non Juvia va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Bon vous avez choisi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire à trainer avec une bande de rigolos, ronchonna l'homme d'acier pas très heureux que la tablée s'agrandisse.

- D'ailleurs vous faites quoi ensembles ? demanda Gray un brin irrité que la bleue soit avec lui.

- On prépare Gajeel pour son rendez-vous galant !

- Sérieux, bon courage car il y a du travail, pouffa le mage de feu en se tenant les côtes.

- Un problème salamandre ?! Tu veux peut-être qu'on règle ça ?!

- Du calme Gajeel-kun, si vous voulez vous battre c'est dehors, rétorqua la sirène qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

Le calme retomba sur l'assistance lorsqu'un serveur arriva au grand soulagement de la femme-pluie. L'homme prit leur commande volumineuse (Gajeel et Natsu se disputant pour savoir qui était le plus gros goinfre) et se retira en cuisine. L'ondine qui était près de la fenêtre, posa un coude sur la table pour pouvoir poser son menton et observa la rue au dehors pensivement. Elle devait encore continuer son petit manège. Qui plus est, elle savait que Meldy le lui reprocherait si elle ne jouait pas le jeu. Rendre Gray jaloux était primordial selon elle pour qu'il finisse par craquer. La mage aux armures releva un sourcil, interloquée par son manque de dynamisme qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Elle croisa le regard sombre du ténébreux et celui-ci en guise de réponse la toisa. Pas besoin d'être dieu pour comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux et que la petite magicienne lui faisait pour ainsi dire la gueule. Titania se chargerait de mettre les choses au clair une fois qu'elle serait seule avec l'exhibitionniste. Elle ne le laisserait pas passer à côté de sa chance de bonheur tout ça parce que monsieur était trop fier pour admettre qu'il avait le béguin pour cette fille.

Durant le repas, tout se passa étonnement bien, les filles discutant jovialement, même la naïade était sortie de son mutisme alors que les trois hommes se reluquaient comme des animaux assoiffés de sang. De temps à autre une remarque cinglante fusait mais cela restait tout de même joyeux car la chevalière veillait au grain. Une atmosphère à la fois agréable et pesante. Le créateur de temps à autre avait jeté un coup d'œil à sa belle compagne. Son rire semblait quelque peu forcé. Comment rattraper le coup ? Elle l'ignorait superbement. Pas un regard, pas un sourire, pas un mot gentil à son intention. Rien. Que cette attitude désinvolte. Cela lui faisait mal au fond de lui. Il voulait rester cet être unique. Celui qu'elle appelait Gray-sama. Que ce son était divin alors que ses pommettes rougissaient et qu'elle baissait ses magnifiques prunelles. Comment retrouver ces sensations ? Ces frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine. Comment faire après avoir tout gâché ? Il l'avait embrassé et il avait adoré ça ! Transporté dans cet autre univers, un refuge pour lui et elle. Plus de souffrance, simplement un désir inassouvi qui le consumait peu à peu le rendant de moins en moins hermétique. Une coquille qui se fissure. Glace qui s'effondre dans l'océan pour devenir écume. Ce besoin constant de savoir si elle allait bien, de la voir, de la toucher. Le jeune homme se souvenait encore de cet arôme attrayant lorsqu'il s'était rapproché. Un lien l'avait attiré, son nombril comme connecté à celui de la fée, l'appelant à s'y blottir. Et ces lèvres si chaudes qui lui avaient donné le tournis. Comment oublier cette légèreté ? Ce moment d'apaisement de son âme. Pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce phénomène. Le paradis sur terre peut-être ? Oui, c'était ça ! Pendant l'espèce d'un infime instant, il avait goutté au supplice du paradis.

Ayant terminé leur mousse au chocolat, Meldy et Juvia se levèrent à l'unisson d'un air entendu alors que le dragon de fer soupirait de lassitude le ventre bien repu. D'ailleurs, la digestion s'annonçait difficile après avoir englouti tous ces plats. Il retint un rot alors que Lucy le reluquait d'un air dégoûté et l'autre lui répondit par un sourire carnassier.

- On va vous laisser, on a encore beaucoup de boulot avant qu'il ne soit prêt pour ce soir.

- Je passe aider Lévy-chan plus tard, elle va être heureuse de tes efforts ! s'égaya la blonde.

- A plus tard, lança Juvia en se dirigeant vers le comptoir pour régler la partie lui revenant.

Le cœur du fils de Silver se serra lorsque la silhouette de sa belle amie se dessina loin de son sillage. Il resta un moment à fixer la porte menant à la grande avenue. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de la rejoindre à toute vitesse et de commettre à nouveau ce qu'il considérait comme un pécher. Cette peau opaline qui le faisait vibrer tout comme ce regard de biche et cette chevelure des mers. Secouant la tête vigoureusement, le brun finalement opta pour une solution plus simple, se chamailler avec Natsu.

* * *

><p>Alors que Gajeel hurlait à s'en égosiller la gorge, Meldy et Juvia étaient sagement assise sur un divan attendant que le coiffeur fasse des miracles avec les cheveux crépus du punk. La rose lisait passivement un magazine de mode alors que la néréide, les mains sur les genoux attendait patiemment que son ami en ait fini avec ses préparatifs. Elle ne cessait de penser au sculpteur et à son regard irrité. Pourquoi semblait-il furieux contre elle alors qu'elle lui avait accordé ce qu'il demandait depuis le début, la paix ! La naïade porta une main à son cou pour sentir le pendentif glacial que lui avait offert son amoureux. Elle le gardait précieusement contre sa poitrine, camouflée dans ses vêtements à l'abri des regards indiscrets qui lui auraient sitôt demandé d'où elle le tenait. Ne voulant pas embarrasser plus que cela le jeune homme, elle avait décidé de le chérir comme le trésor de sa vie. Aussi, personne n'était au courant de son existence. Le dernier souvenir entre eux. Un merveilleux vestige. Mieux encore que toutes les découvertes archéologiques.<p>

La mage aux liens sensoriels avait noté que sa camarade s'était rembrunie depuis qu'ils avaient croisé la team la plus puissante de Fairy Tail. Elle savait que son ex-ennemie était en froid vis-à-vis de l'homme qu'elle vénérait et cette situation plus que grotesque commençait sérieusement à l'échauffer. Le naturiste allait voir ce qu'il en coûtait de faire du mal à cette fabuleuse fée se jura l'autre en zieutant la bleue qui soupirait.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- De quoi parle Meldy ?

- Ne fais pas celle qui n'a pas compris. Gray, tu comptes l'ignorer encore longtemps ?

- Juvia ne sait pas quoi faire. Ca la dépasse. Gray-sama l'embrasse puis se rétracte, c'est difficile à comprendre. Pourtant à force de toutes vous entendre, Juvia pensait comme vous qu'il y avait de l'espoir, mais…

- Mais quoi ? T'en fais pas. Ce n'est qu'un idiot qui n'a pas encore réalisé ce qu'il perd. Tant pis pour lui. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ne pas le rendre jaloux avec Lyon !

- Juvia ne veut pas jouer avec les sentiments de Lyon-sama. Meldy est diabolique.

- Je sais.

Puis, finalement, l'aquatique finit par se dérider lorsqu'elle se mit à rire de pair avec sa comparse. Sa camarade essayait juste de la faire sourire et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de pouvoir compter sur elle dans n'importe qu'elle situation du jour ou de la nuit. Depuis qu'elle était entrée à Fairy Tail, l'ondine et elle passait beaucoup de temps ensemble lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas en mission chacune de leur côté. Et à force Gajeel avait fini par être de la partie ce qui faisait que tous les trois s'entendaient à merveille bien que le brun de temps à autre se mettait à aboyer sur la rose. Ainsi l'absence d'Ultéar se faisait moins ressentir pour Meldy tout comme le manque certain de Juvia pour sa mère et sa sœur.

Soudain, Lily qui était tranquillement assis à côté de la dryade explosa d'un grand rire tonitruant. Les filles relèvent les yeux et constatèrent alors les dégâts collatéraux complétement hilares. Le dragon portait une coupe ressemblant à ces perruques d'autrefois que portaient les rois : des boucles grossières dans une interminable longueur.

- Manque plus que le maquillage et tu seras parfait, ricana la cadette.

- La ferme !

Pauvre petit chasseur. Il était si vexé d'être la proie à tous ces sarcasmes. Vexé, il croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil alors que le coiffeur un sourire espiègle passait à l'étape suivante.

Reprenant son sérieux, le femme-pluie posa ses prunelles sur le miroir face à elle. Le reflet du ténébreux y apparu vaguement et elle secoua la tête vivement pour chasser ses idées absurdes. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à délirer à son propos. Décidément, rien n'était facile dans sa vie.

* * *

><p>J'espère que le trio Meldy, Juvia et Gajeel vous a plu, moi en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire ! La mage aux liens sensoriels était beaucoup trop absente à mon goût de la vie de notre petite bleue. Que pensez-vous que je vous réserve au vu de la petite introduction que j'ai laissé ? Vous avez une idée ? N'hésitez pas à me faire partager votre pensée !<p>

A bientôt tout le monde !


	27. Le destin

Re-bonsoir,

Voilà un nouveau chapitre où bien des choses vont se produire. D'ailleurs celui-ci est plus court que les derniers car j'ai voulu arrêter à un endroit clé.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27 :<strong>** Le destin**

- Mais maître vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'indigna Lucy.

- Bien sûr que si ! Je suis le maître après tout et vous me devez respect !

- Pff, tu parles de respect, Natsu et Gray t'appellent le vieux à tout bout de champ, répliqua Laxus pensivement alors qu'il descendait une choppe à la table voisine.

- On n'est pas d'accord ! s'écria Lévy en se redressant de son banc. Et puis d'abord j'ai un rendez-vous !

- Je m'en fiche, c'est juste l'histoire d'une heure. Tu auras bien le temps d'avoir ton rencard après ! Vous n'avez pas le choix et c'est valable aussi pour vous Juvia et Meldy !

Les quatre compagnons de voyage qui venaient de faire leur entrée dans le hall se regardèrent mutuellement ne comprenant pas le nouveau délire de Macarov. Les filles protestaient bruyamment autour de lui alors que celui-ci riait avec entrain tout en ayant des joues écarlates. Instinctivement, l'élémentaire redouta le pire. Lorsque leur vieux était comme cela, ce n'était jamais anodin et il avait toujours une idée perverse derrière la tête. L'alcool avait toujours raison de lui et sans arrêt des idées mal venues lui traversaient l'esprit. Gildartz à ses côtés trinquait vivement avec sa fille alors que celle-ci finissait son tonneau d'un trait. Happy et Natsu très joviaux comme à l'accoutumé encourageaient la constellationniste.

- Aller Lucy, ça va être sympa !

- Pas question !

- Mais pourquoi, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois ! dit Happy.

- Justement c'est trop humiliant !

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle croisa les bras, mécontente alors que l'exceed pouffait.

- Erf, le vieux est encore bourré, railla Kana.

- Regarde toi d'abord, rétorqua Erza en avalant une dernière bouchée de son gâteau.

- Moi je suis normale, je n'ai pas encore la tête qui tourne et je peux marcher droit.

- De toute façon vous avez perdu à la courte paille alors les filles vous vous y collez ! La semaine prochaine se sera au tour des garçons !

- Je suis sûre que vous avez triché, s'indigna la blonde.

- Bien sûr que non ! Mouhahahaha, fit le grand père avait un air béat ragoutant.

- Et puis il gèle ! s'égosilla la MacGarden. On est en Décembre !

- Rassurez-vous, la cheminée est assez grande pour réchauffer la salle complète.

- Il se passe quoi au juste ? demanda Meldy.

Elle et Juvia étaient en train de déposer leurs sacs dans un recoin de la guilde afin qu'ils ne soient pas victimes de projectiles. Elles avaient écouté la conversation sans trop comprendre la source du conflit. Les deux femmes se rapprochèrent de l'attroupement et l'amphitrite constata que l'air de son bien-aimé au comptoir était passé du sourire à la colère. Le coude appuyé sur le bar, une choppe de bière à la main, il affichait un air grincheux. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas vu une nouvelle fois qu'il n'était qu'en caleçon et personne ne lui avait encore fait la remarque tant ils étaient absorbés par les dires de leur patriarche. Oubliant son embarra, elle reporta sa concentration sur le représentant.

Le maître veut que l'on serve les garçons en maillot de bain ! Et toutes sans exception, sourit la blanche alors qu'elle servait Macao qui pissait le sang à l'idée de voir ces filles exhibées.

- Quoi ?! s'époumonèrent les deux meilleures amies.

La princesse des mers sentit son cœur s'emballer à l'idée de se montrer en maillot de bain tout en servant ses camarades. A la plage, c'était un contexte différent. Mais là, c'était un jeu. Un jeu perfide qu'elle ne serait pas capable de surmonter. Comment ne pas rougir à tout bout de champ ? Et tous ces yeux perçants ? Non, elle était bien trop timide pour affronter cela. Elle ne ferait que bégayer débilement et on la prendrait pour une imbécile.

- Soudain, comme si on l'avait fouetté, elle tressauta.

- Juvia a oublié qu'elle avait une course à faire !

Sur ces mots, elle pivota pour se rendre vers la sortie presque en courant. Malheureusement pour elle, un vieillard n'était pas de cet avis et lui barra le chemin en étirant son bras.

- Hum, je me demandais qui serait la quatrième personne qui porterait _cette_ tenue et se sera toi dans ce cas. Tu ne vas nul pas. Mirajane, je compte sur toi pour qu'aucune ne parte.

- Comptez sur moi ! fit la démone alors qu'elle empoignait la bleue qui tendait la main désespérément vers l'issue en sanglotant.

Trop tard, toutes les filles sans exception furent menées de force dans l'infirmerie à l'étage où elles pourraient se changer. Le taciturne avala une gorgée de sa boisson avant de dire railleur.

- Tss tout ça pour une histoire de maillot…

- Tu ferais bien de te regarder, mon petit.

Gray baissa ses mirettes et poussa une exclamation lorsqu'il constata son torse nu et ses gambettes à l'air. Une fois de plus il s'était désapé plus vite que son ombre sans même sans rendre compte. Il sauta de son tabouret et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Merde, où est-ce que j'ai encore mis mes vêtements !

- Espèce de pervers ! répliqua Natsu.

- Tu veux te battre sale braséro ?! se ravisa l'autre en l'empoignant.

- Oh ouais, viens par là le congélo !

- Ca suffit vous deux, asseyez vous où je fais revenir Erza !

- Aye ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

Les deux magiciens se rassirent immédiatement et se turent en tremblant de peur que la chevalière ne débarque pour leur flanquer une bonne correction. Ils en avaient déjà reçu plusieurs dans la journée bien que les coups de Titania soient moins précis du fait de sa maternité. Cependant, son caractère était encore plus exécrable qu'à l'accoutumé avait pensé le ténébreux. Elle s'emportait plus vite contre eux, sans doute à cause d'une histoire d'hormones.

* * *

><p>Kana, Lisanna, Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Juvia, Meldy contemplaient, amorphes, les bras chargés de maillot de l'ainée des Strauss. Celle-ci avec un immense sourirent leur dévoilait les tenues qu'elles devraient porter. Les rideaux avaient été tirés pour plus d'intimité et chacune avait trouvé refuge sur les matelas. La fille de l'eau se situait entre sa meilleure amie et leur leader. Elle avait posé une main sur ses lèvres pour retenir un cri d'effroi. Son maillot à elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus osé. Peu de tissu pour la camoufler. Elle avait été élue avec la constellationniste, la démone et la bourrée qu'elles seraient les filles les plus aguicheuses. Et par là, cela s'entendait par leur tenue affriolante. Chacune avait une couleur : le bleu pour Juvia, le rose pour Lucy, le rouge pour Mirajane et le vert pour Kana. La rouquine avait été écartée par rapport à ses formes naissantes par respect et l'ex Grimoire Heart par rapport à sa rentrée récente dans la guilde. Le maître ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Excuse en bois, ce vieux pervers avait déjà depuis belle lurette planifié ses actions. Ainsi, les filles aux poitrines les plus opulentes avaient eu la joie immense d'être les dindons de la farce.<p>

La barmaid distribua ses biens et certaines prirent l'initiative d'aller se changer sans rechigner comme la mage aux cartes ou la petite amie d'enfance de Natsu. Alors que Meldy en soupirant suivait le mouvement, elle se retourna vers sa camarade.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Juvia ne peut pas faire ça… Ce…C'est humiliant…

- Mais non, c'est juste pour rigoler, aller viens, je resterais avec toi si tu veux.

- Mais…

- Aller viens !

La rose attrapa son acolyte et la hissa vers elle, l'autre se laissa faire un brin perdu dans ses abîmes. Ensembles, elles se dirigèrent vers un paravent où elles se changèrent.

* * *

><p>Juvia frottait ses bras vigoureusement en tremblant légèrement. Le froid et la honte étaient à l'origine de son état. Elle venait de servir la table de Freed, Bixlow, Loki et Gray. Autant dire que face au brun, elle avait esquivé vivement son regard ne voulant absolument pas voir ses prunelles tant une telle situation intimidante. A présent, après avoir prit sa commande auprès de Max, Warren et Nab, elle était retournée près du bar alors qu'Erza et Mira s'affairaient en cuisine pour préparer le repas de leurs hommes. Meldy revenait également d'un air résigné. Elle posa son plateau d'un geste brusque alors que Juvia versait de l'alcool dans ses verres. Vêtue de son maillot bleu, elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose, aller se coucher pour ne plus penser à sa gêne. Après avoir fait des pieds et des mains, elle avait réussi à obtenir gain de cause fasse à la démone qui l'avait autorisé à porter un paréo blanc autour de la taille pour en divulguer le moins possible. Certes, ce n'était pas grand-chose mais cela déjà l'empêchait de s'empourprer un peu moins. Cependant, en prenant la commande de son amoureux elle n'avait pu se contrôler. Elle avait balbutié et s'était montré très maladroite. Lui, passablement irrité, avait un ton glacial qui lui avait donné des frissons le long de son échine.<p>

- Vivement qu'on rentre, se lamenta Meldy.

- Juvia te l'avait bien dis, répliqua l'autre épuisée.

- Je déteste les idées du maître, c'est un tordu !

- Mais non c'est plutôt sympa regardez, rétorqua Kana.

La fille de Gildartz s'avança vers la table où se tenaient Macao et Wakaba et se mit à boire en leur compagnie. Les deux filles étirèrent leurs lèvres, crispées, pour un faux semblant de sourire. Elles n'en revenaient pas de l'air je-m'en-foutiste de la brunette. Cela les dépassait. Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi à l'aise ? Bien dans son corps et sa tête, libre.

La nymphe soupira avant de porter ses verres sur son plateau en bois.

- Juvia y retourne, fit-elle alors qu'elle rejoignait les joyeux lurons qui chahutaient en la voyant arriver.

Le taciturne, bras croisé sur son torse musclé, dévisageait ses camarades. Ils auraient au moins pu se retenir un peu. Même Loki avait été clément avec la belle demoiselle et ne l'avait pas trop charrié alors que Max la draguait ouverte. Deux secondes ?! Il quoi ?! Une petite voix hurlait dans la tête de démon slayer. La pauvre néréide, en docile servante donnait ses verres alors que le mage de sable posait son index sur le coude de la bleue et le faisait glisser sensuellement jusqu'à son poignet. La fille de Poséidon sursauta à ce contact et laissa échapper son fût de bière qui se rependit sur le sol, l'éclaboussant au passage.

- T'es plutôt mignonne comme ça, fit le magicien.

Non là ça en était définitivement trop pour le maître glaçon qui se redressa comme piqué au vif. Il ne supportait plus tout ça ! A quoi jouaient-ils tous ? Ne voyaient-ils pas l'embarra de la pauvre bleue qui se dépêchait de nettoyer ses dégâts en s'excusant comme une idiote écervelée qu'elle était. Et l'autre pervers qui se penchait en avant pour pouvoir mater son fabuleux décolleté. Il allait recevoir la leçon du siècle ! Il ne laisserait pas cela impuni. Il ne s'appelait pas Gray Fullbuster pour rien. Il allait voir ce qu'il en coûtait de toucher à sa muse ! Sa ? Sérieusement ? L'homme venait de pensait à la fille des mers comme la sienne ?! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il rêvait d'elle sans arrêt ? Est-ce la véritable raison de son malaise vis-à-vis d'elle ? Cette fascination qui le détruisait ?

Juvia se mit à quatre pattes pour tenter d'atteindre un morceau qui s'était égarée sous la table. Warren et Max sifflotèrent alors qu'elle dévoilait son popotin. Ils étaient vraiment comme deux animaux en ruts et le disciple d'Ul ne pardonnerait pas de tels outrages à l'encontre de la fée. L'ex habitant du désert approcha main une main vers cette croupe charnelle tentante. Soudain, il poussa un cri de douleur alors que l'amphitrite, affolée par ses cris se retournait prestement. Elle découvrit avec stupéfaction son amoureux en pantalon qui tenait fermement son camarade par le bras lui tordant dans le dos pour le maintenir à distance.

- Gray-sama ? lâcha l'ondine oubliant qu'elle devait l'ignorer.

Le concerné lui lança un regard aigre alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur le malheureux Max qui gémissait. Warren se redressa, mais fit un geste de recul en voyant l'ire du ténébreux. Des pupilles meurtrières. L'atmosphère autour devenant glaciale, sa magie se déchainant dans son corps. Une lutte pour tenter de se reprendre sans tuer son compagnon qui avait été trop téméraire avec la femme pluie. Comment ne pas le détruire ? Ce petit con avec son sourire railleur à peine de secondes avant ? Le fils de Silver voulait lui faire si mal ! Le frapper encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'autre se vide entièrement de son sang alors que l'autre se délecterait de son martyr. Son agonie serait comme une mélodie pour lui. L'aquatique n'était pas ce genre de fille. Ce n'était pas un butin, une pute ! Elle n'était pas Kana ! Pas de ces femmes faciles qui se laissent séduire ou qui charment. Non pas elle. Cette sirène n'était en rien comparable à ces femmes de bas étage. Elle était belle avec une innocence préservée. Psyché endormie n'attendant que le retour de son amant. Et ce ne serait pas Max. Aucun ne la méritait. Pas elle. Sa pureté, son élément a jamais inviolable. Personne ! Personne pour la profaner. Une déesse que l'on vénère comme les impuissants qu'ils étaient. A genoux face au mur de la vérité. De sa jarre sortait toutes les douceurs du monde.

Gray avait passé son autre main sous la gorge de son ami. Grelottant de fureur son emprise s'était concise tel un boa autour. L'autre suffoquait. Aucun mage n'avait fait attention à la scène bien trop occupé à mater les petites bombes devant eux. Seul le télépathe effrayé tentait de ramener l'autre.

- Oy Gray, tu vas le tuer, lâche-le.

Mais le naturiste n'écoutait pas, la fureur déferlant dans son cerveau comme le feu dans une forêt asséchée. Tout gagnait du terrain à grande vitesse. Pas le temps de respirer. Cela se propageait plus vite que le sang qui affluait à ses tempes lui donnant mal à tête.

Cette fois, des regards s'étaient portés vers les autres membres dont celui de Macarov qui avait cessé de rire alors qu'il tentait un geste vers Lucy qui pleurnichait. De l'incompréhension la plus totale. Silence de mort. Inéluctable. Des tremblements incontrôlés et des yeux désabusés. Un nouveau drame ? Des enfants qui s'entre déchiraient ? Pourquoi ? Personne n'osait se lever alors que le devil slayer maintenait toujours Max qui suffoquait.

Finalement, l'ondine se releva et fit abstraction de son ignorance envers le brun. Elle posa gentiment une main sur son avant bras comme pour tenter d'apaiser un enfant. Elle chercha ses yeux et les croisa. La folie, la fureur s'y lisaient. Jamais il n'avait semblé si colérique. Un paroxysme. Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-bien pu faire l'autre pour le provoquer à ce point ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la bleue minauda.

- Gray-sama ? Il faut lâcher Max.

En appuyant ses propos, elle posa une main sur l'avant-bras de son bien-aimé et lui sourit timidement. Ce sourire à la fois bienveillant et chaleureux. Comment lui résister ? Céder ? Oui. Plus que ces deux grands miroirs où l'eau se reflétait.

Le nudiste relâcha son emprise d'un geste brusque alors que Max s'était au sol. Tour à tour, le taciturne observa ses camarades qui semblaient ahuris. La bleue le pressa et il croisa sa vue. Un malaise profond s'y représentait. De toute manière, elle était vaine sa quête. Vaincu, le jeune homme partie d'un pas rageur en direction de la cour. Personne ne le suivi sur le coup bien trop sonné. Puis, l'aquatique se décida à intervenir. Tant pis pour son optique de le maintenir à distance, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour lui et elle voulait le réconforter. Même si ne l'aimait pas cela lui était bien égal, du moment qu'elle pouvait rester à ses côtés. Ensembles, ils étaient imbattables. Un roseau qui pli mais ne rompt pas.

N'écoutant que ce que son cœur lui dictait elle s'avança vers la sortie, mais on lui barra le chemin. Erza. Son regard sévère dissuada l'autre de faire tout mouvement mais ne l'empêcha pas de répliquer.

- Erza-san, Juvia dois aller lui parler.

- Non, laisse-le d'abord se calmer. Vu dans quel état il est, il risque de s'en prendre aussi à toi.

Juvia ouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa aux pupilles dilatés de leur mentor. Se faire discrète était la meilleur solution. Epaules voûtées, elle regagna la table où elle s'excusa auprès du mage de sable avant de reprendre ses corvées. La soirée était à nouveau gâchée et elle inquiète de ne pas savoir où l'homme de ses rêves avait filé.

* * *

><p>Gray, le dos appuyé contre l'un des murs porteurs de la guilde ruminait sa colère. Soudain, il n'avait eu plus aucune limite. Pas de barrière pour le retenir. Il aurait fracassé son camarade sans une once de remords. Pourquoi voir ce type si prédateur autour de la bleue l'avait énervé à ce point ? Est-ce sa peur de la perdre ? Mais ne l'avait-il pas justement déjà perdu ?! Elle l'ignorait depuis des semaines, ce qui le rendait fou de douleur. Il n'aurait jamais songé que ce petit bout pourrait lui causer tant de chagrin. Une énigme de plus dans ce grand cercle qu'était la vie. Se réveiller ? Ecouter ses émotions ? Il frappait si fort dans sa tête ce désir sur ses lèvres ! Vivre avant que tout ne s'arrête ? Se libérer de ses frustrations ? Cette passion qui le hantait. L'apprenti d'Ul craignait tant de s'égarer ! Des heures de douceurs, de chaleurs, de saveurs qu'ils auraient pu se donner. Peur de se perdre dans ce torrent. Une averse infinie. Que tout était simple lorsqu'il n'était qu'un gamin ! Mais ces mains si délectables qui l'appelaient ! Tout était-il condamné ? Une vie sans cendre ? Pouvait-il tout effacer, tout oublier ?<p>

Pourquoi cette distance avait-elle cédé tout comme la froideur de son cœur ? Elle ! Avec ses sourires idiots l'avait ému. Et à présent, il lui était impossible de faire machine arrière. S'en priver à jamais. Refuser d'y croire. Cette rage au ventre pourtant le tenaillait le rendant plus vivant que d'ordinaire ! Comment faire ? Comment s'y prendre ? Aller vers elle ? S'excuser ? Attendre ? Tant de questions se mouvaient dans son esprit tourmenté.

Fermant les paupières pour se concentrer sur son fort intérieur, il capta une présence non loin de lui. Rouvrant ses mirettes, il tourna sa tête vers la droite. Il ne s'était pas trompé par cette essence. Kana, vêtue d'un manteau par-dessus son maillot le contemplait avec tristesse. Elle savait que c'était mal. Elle n'était pas ivre et avait par conséquent pleinement possession de ses moyens. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ne serait sans doute pas bien vu si la guilde l'apprenait. De toute manière quel individu aurait approuvé une telle relation sordide ? Un humain de normale constitution les aurait montré du doigt, jeté leur nom dans la boue. C'était normal songea la brunette. Une relation de ce qu'il y a de plus malsain mais qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir. Gray lui manquait terriblement depuis des mois. Elle avait besoin de sentir son contact. Les muscles de son torse contre son corps. Ses mains qui la caresseraient alors qu'il la brûlerait de ses baisers comme un fer au rouge. Et elle aimerait ça. Ce bien-être qu'ils ne partageaient qu'eux deux. Oui, c'était horrible comme situation. La mage aux cartes n'était pas non plus une idiote. Elle savait pour Juvia ! La néréide était profondément amoureuse du ténébreux. Mais, malgré tout, Kana avait aussi besoin de réconfort et celui-ci elle l'avait trouvé dans les bras du maître de glace. Ils ne s'aimaient pas mais se comprenaient mieux que quiconque. Pas de mots, juste ce rapport charnel qui les transcendait pour leur faire oublier l'espace d'un instant leur devoir. Combien de fois la fille de Gildartz s'était mise à pleurer en songeant au mal qu'elle causait autour d'elle. La sirène serait sans aucun doute écœurée par un tel comportement inadmissible.

Encore une fois, juste une dernière fois…

- Gray, est-ce que tu vas bien.

- J'ai besoin d'être seul, fit l'autre froidement.

Kana ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et s'avança. Elle saisit le menton du naturiste afin de capter sa vision et elle réussit avec grand succès. Ces deux petits orifices la défiaient. Elle ne se laissa pas intimider et sourit tristement.

- Je ne te laisserai pas. Regarde-toi. Tu fais pitié. T'as une sale mine. Depuis combien de temps te retiens-tu ?

- Trop longtemps que j'en ai perdu la notion du temps…fit le concernée d'une voix lointaine en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de sa compagne pour fixer la clôture.

- Pourquoi ne pas te laisser aller alors ?

- Je n'en ai pas le droit…

- Mais ne le désires-tu pas ?

- A en crever…

Sa voix venait de se briser malgré lui, malgré toute sa bonne volonté pour se maîtriser il n'y arrivait plus. C'était trop dur de la voir sans pouvoir l'approcher. La contempler et être si rayonnante, pétillante de vie. Mais, à présent elle n'était plus auprès de lui. Plus de soupirs lorsqu'il passait ou de jérémiades alors qu'ils sortaient ensembles sur une mission. Plus de jeune fille folle dingue de sa petite personne. Comment panser un jour ces plaies sur son cœur ? Ne serait-ce pas impossible ? Rivière de larmes l'accompagnant dans une nuit sans fin. Solitude pour seule camarade. Où aller après une telle séparation ? Des cieux enlacés à un voyage. Les larmes couleront toujours avec l'air du temps. Il avait perdu ses rêves au cours du chemin et continuerait à vivre avec ses regrets.

Kana frotta son nez fin près du menton du nudiste et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Je suis là moi…

- Ce que l'on a fait est mal…

- Depuis quand te soucis-tu de cela ? Qui nous punira ? Le destin ? Soit ! Je m'en fiche, tout ce que je veux c'est te sentir…

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celle du devil slayer et celui-ci se laissa faire sans broncher. Puis, il lui agrippa les bras et elle frémit pensant qu'il cédait enfin, mais il la repoussa vivement.

- Non ! On ne doit pas !

- Pourquoi Gray, dis-moi pourquoi tu te refuses à moi ?

- Je suis désolé, j'ai abusé de tes faiblesses, je n'aurai pas dû…

- Mes faiblesses ? Tu crois que quoi, que je n'étais pas consentante ? Ou consciente ? Je sais que ce qu'on fait vis-à-vis de Juvia est mal !

- Alors, laisse-moi ! ordonna l'autre en tentant de s'échapper.

- Non, tu ne fuiras pas ! Assume ! fit l'autre en le maintenant plaqué sur le mur.

Ils se dévisagèrent avec véhémence. La brune s'était endurcie avec le temps. Ses traits étaient devenus plus durs et certains. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

- Lorsque l'on a commencé à coucher ensemble, tout deux étions pleinement conscients que si notre liaison était découverte cela finirait mal. Pourtant, cela ne nous a pas empêché de continuer !

- Mais à présent c'est différent ! cria l'exhibitionniste.

- En quoi ?! répliqua l'autre plus fort encore.

- Je sais que tu as peur d'être seule, mais je refuse d'être ton jouet.

- Mon jouet ?! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui es venu à moi la seconde fois !

- Les choses ont changé ! J'ai changé !

- Oh pour ça oui ! C'est quoi le souci ? C'est Juvia ? Parfait, je peux aller lui parler si tu veux !

- Surtout tu ne la mêles pas à ça ! aboya l'autre en l'attrapant et en la plaquant à son tour contre le mur du bâtiment. Je t'interdis de lui en parler, tu m'entends ! menaça Gray en approchant son visage près de celui de la jeune femme.

La mage aux cartes sidérée écarquilla les yeux alors que ses cils s'humidifiaient. Elle avait si honte de son comportement mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher tant elle était effrayée par la perspective d'être seule à jamais. Son attitude vis-à-vis de la bleue était impardonnable, mais sa solitude avait eu raison d'elle. En Gray, elle avait trouvé l'amant idéal, le confident et une joie certaine. Aujourd'hui, elle réalisait qu'elle avait tout perdu.

Le taciturne grinça des dents alors que ses yeux disparaissaient sous le voile de sa frange. Il posa une main sur la gorge de l'autre qui sursauta et se cloua au crépi. Elle gémit ressentant soudain un froid glacial. L'homme passa sa seconde main sur la taille de la femme et la descendit. Kana sursauta à nouveau. Ses gestes n'étaient pas ceux de son amant.

- Gray, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu voulais que je cède, alors voilà !

Le disciple d'Ul releva la tête et l'embrassa à pleine bouche alors que sa camarade restait confuse. De la violence régnait dans ses caresses. Il n'y avait rien d'érotique. Kana paniqua et tenta de le repousser en vain. Il était plus fort qu'elle alors qu'elle essayait de s'esquiver. Rien à faire. L'exhibitionniste avait perdu la tête. C'était la seule idée qui lui était venu. Lui faire assez peur pour qu'elle le laisse.

- Gray-sama ? résonna une petite voix derrière eux.

* * *

><p>Bon, je pense que certains vont vouloir ma mort... T_T<br>Pensez-vous que tout est définitivement perdu ?

A bientôt pour la suite !


	28. Lambeaux

Salut à tous !

Je ne comptais pas mettre ce chapitre avant mercredi, mais tant pis, au vu des nombreux commentaires que j'ai reçu je vous le délivre avec un peu d'avance en espérant qu'il vous plaira malgré les faits précédents.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28 :<strong>** Lambeaux**

- Gray-sama ?

Ledit mage en question s'arracha à la bouche pulpeuse de son amante et se retourna immédiatement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. C'était elle. La femme qui le hantait depuis des mois. Elle était là devant lui avec ce regard perdu. Ses grandes prunelles le fixaient avec désarroi et incompréhension. Son corps tremblait alors qu'elle portait une main crispée à sa poitrine comme si elle tentait de s'arracher le cœur. C'était fini. Il allait la perdre. Déjà des trainées de larmes envahissaient ses pommettes roses. Elle esquissa un pas voulant reculer et chancela. Elle étouffa un sanglot alors qu'elle ne pouvait faire autre chose que les observer. Impossible de s'en détourner. Ils étaient là eux aussi enlacés, une main de son compagnon sur la gorge de cette perfide. Elle la croyait son amie. Après tout ce temps, elle pensait qu'elles étaient amies. Idée ridicule, absurde. Comment pouvait-elle avoir un allié ? Personne ne l'aimait. Oh non, personne pour la solliciter. Encore et toujours cette longue solitude. Femme pluie était son nom.

Le temps s'assombrit soudainement alors que le vent se levait par rafales. Pas de bruit, juste ces yeux qui se dévisagent. La néréide avait le tournis alors que son cœur était en miette. On aurait très bien pu le disperser en des milliers de cendres.

L'homme finalement tendit sa main en avant pour tenter de la retenir.

- Juvia, je…

- Juvia est désolée. Elle ne voulait pas vous interrompre. Juvia ignorait que Kana-san et Gray-sama étaient ensembles, répondit la concernée.

Sa voix monta dans les aigues sur les dernières syllabes. Quelle idiote de croire qu'un jour elle aurait percé à jour le cœur de cet être mystérieux. Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà une petite amie. Et qui avait de quoi le combler. Elle avait tout ce qui fallait où il faut. Ce n'était pas elle, la fille minable et effacée qui causait le mauvais temps. Flic, flac, floc…

Quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber des cieux.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois Juvia, tenta le brun.

Une pluie fine débuta sur le sol qui bientôt les trempa alors que tous les trois se fixaient sans rien dire. Un éclair surgit de nulle part derrière l'aquatique alors que le tonnerre grondait au dessus d'eux. Le ténébreux fit un pas en avant alors que la fée reculait d'un, les mains sur sa poitrine. Il pouvait y lire une infinie tristesse. Un désarroi à vous donner la nausée. C'est ça, Gray avait envi de vomir ses tripes. Démasqué ça il l'était. Horrifié également. Son plus abominable secret était révélé. Un goût amer dans la bouche. Du sang. Il avait si serré les dents qu'il s'en était mordu la lèvre supérieure. Comme lui expliquer son geste ? Lui dire qu'il était désespéré ? Qu'il la voulait elle mais qu'il ne pouvait pas ? L'écouterait-elle au moins ? Et pourquoi cette idiote de mage aux cartes était venue une fois de plus l'emmerder avec ses idées perverses. Et lui comme un con il avait cédé ! C'était vraiment un minable. Le plus gros connard que la terre ait vu ! Il n'y avait pas à dire c'était vraiment un beau salaud. Il pouvait bien faire la morale tient alors que lui n'avait eu aucun scrupule à coucher avec une des membres de sa guilde alors qu'il savait qu'une autre avait un penchant affectif pour lui et lui pour elle. Elle l'obnubilait mais s'acoquinait avec une autre. Comment se sortir de ce pétrin ? Cette spirale infernale qui depuis le premier jour le mènerait à sa perte.

La pluie s'intensifia brouillant la vue du nudiste qui contemplait toujours l'élémentaire. Elle ressemblait à un spectre sous ses étendues d'eau. Elle était à peine perceptible. Des formes diffuses. Sa robe à fourrure bleue se dessinant vaguement entre les rideaux de ses cheveux.

- Juvia va vous laisser. Elle est encore une fois désolée…

Trop tard, ses paroles avaient tremblé sous l'émotion. Honteuse, elle se retourna vivement et partit en courant se cacher. Elle voulait disparaître de ce monde. Qui était-elle après tout à par la femme pluie, insignifiante et déprimante. Tout était fini. Terminé ses rêves de gamine écervelée. Plus que des larmes et de la pluie. Flic, flac, floc…

- Attends Juvia ! cria Kana, elle aussi dévastée.

- Laisse je m'en occupe, je pense que t'as assez fait de dégâts, vociféra Gray.

- Que j'ai fait ?! hurla l'autre ahuri. C'est toi qui viens carrément de te jeter sur moi ! T'es vraiment qu'une ordure !

Sur ces paroles, elle frappa de toutes ses forces de visage de son amant. Il se laissa faire. Outrée, Kana grogna de rage et s'enfuit à son tour. Le maître de glace resta planté sur ses jambes un moment ne sachant plus quoi faire. Sa vie était terminée. Il l'avait à nouveau blessé. C'était une histoire sans fin. De toute manière il savait que plus profond de lui que cela finirait ainsi. Mal. Et encore, le mot était bien faible.

Le fils de Silver leva ses pupilles au ciel. Les nuages noirs s'entassaient alors que la pluie déferlait sur Magnolia. Il songea à son père et au chagrin de l'avoir perdu. S'il avait été là, peut-être aurait-il su quoi y dire. Il l'aurait conseillé comme un parent aimant son enfant. Le ténébreux l'aurait écouté attentivement prenant note de chaque parole comme si c'était une survie.

- Que dois-je faire ? demanda-t-il au firmament.

En guise de réponse, le tonnerre rugit. Alors il se ressaisit. Juvia avait une sainte horreur des orages. Gajeel un fois le lui avait dit alors que la nymphe était alitée à cause d'un coup de froid. Le mage devait la retrouver au plus vite. Il devait s'expliquer sur son comportement. L'homme ne pouvait plus se voiler la face plus longtemps. Il devrait entièrement assumer ses actes. Certes, elle le jugerait mais cela lui était bien égal. Le naturiste savait que son comportement était inexcusable. Pas de pardon possible. Abus de faiblesse n'était pas quelque chose qui pourrait justifier ces gestes.

Le devil slayer ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et se mit en quête de la fille de l'eau.

* * *

><p>Ça en était fini d'elle, de sa vie misérable. Que lui restait-il au juste ? Rien, elle avait tout perdu ! Peut-être du mépris envers elle-même. Pas de mère pour la consoler dans ses bras chaleureux, pas de grande sœur pour la pleurer et la conseiller. Juste cette irrépressible envie de disparaître. Son monde s'effondrait à nouveau. Cette fois était un coup de trop. Elle aurait dû mettre fin à ses jours lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion songea-t-elle. Ainsi elle n'aurait pas eu à subir cette nouvelle torture atroce. La pire de toutes. Irréfragable. Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter que le sort s'acharne autant ainsi contre elle ? Sa dérive à Phantom était-elle si terrible pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais trouver la paix ? Oui, la fée avait attaqué Lucy et l'avait kidnappé mais ne s'était-elle pas racheter pour sauver la vie de Kana alors que Luxus avait perdu la raison et voulait s'imposer en nouveau grand maître de Fairy Tail ? N'avait-elle pas foncé dans ce temple du tonnerre afin de délivrer la mage du piège de Freed ? Elle se souvenait encore très bien du contact de l'électricité sur sa peau faîte d'eau. Une brûlure jusqu'au tréfonds de ses os. Tous ses muscles déchirés, froissés. Et cette brune bourrée du matin au soir l'avait trahi ! Etait-ce tout le remerciement qu'elle méritait ? Comment avait-elle pu lui faire cela alors que Juvia avait confiance en elle ?! Toutes les filles connaissaient ses sentiments pour le maître de glace, elle ne leur avait jamais caché. Alors, pourquoi ne pas avoir été honnête avec elle et jouer franc jeu ?! Kana était intéressée par le taciturne, pas de problème si cela restait honnête, mais non ! La nymphe ne mordait pas à ce qu'elle sache. Elle l'aurait accepté comme les prémices du destin. Certes, quand elle était furieuse, sa rage était incontrôlable tout comme son élément mais là c'était franchement abusé de lui avoir caché une telle vérité ! On avait joué avec ses sentiments et son innocence. Comment un jour se relever après pareille infamie ? C'était trop dur ! Une douleur lancinante qui lui lacérait le cœur. Un tourment au-delà du possible. Une souffrance qui ne pourrait jamais s'éteindre. Pas de bouton off pour la guérir. Encore et toujours son âme en lambeaux. Plus de joie de vivre. Un fantôme. Là était son avenir. Une fille inerte et morbide. Elle continuerait à déambuler dans les rues sans aucun but. Blafarde, elle ressemblait à ses filles des abysses.<p>

De la honte ? Bien sûr qu'elle en avait ! Comment en serait-il autrement ? Honte d'être cette fille fragile qui pleurait pour son amour perdu. Son amour ? Non pas vraiment puisqu'il n'avait jamais été réciproque. Bercé dans de douces illusions qui deviennent amères en bouche. Elle se sentait si lamentable, les flots ruisselant le long de son nez pour finir leur périple sur sa mâchoire.

Elle ne regardait pas où elle allait. Seule avec ses pensées, une seule chose, foncer.

Un cœur que l'on brise, lamine, piétine, découpe, lacère en morceaux. Lambeaux de chairs sanguinolentes étendues tel un vulgaire trophée de guerre. Plaie à vif que l'on plonge dans l'alcool afin de la désinfecter. Cri rauque et étouffé. Ne rien laisser transparaître.

Ruisselle à jamais sur le chemin, l'eau d'une journée de pluie.

Une mère défunte a qui l'on veut se confier. Que cette absence peut-être mortelle ! Que faire, où aller ? Tout n'est que fioriture ! La nymphe avait besoin de sa Mama afin de pouvoir à nouveau respirer comme lorsqu'elle avait poussé son premier cri sous ce tonnerre de Novembre. Elle aurait été la seule à comprendre sa misère, son désarroi.

La sirène chuta dans un trou rempli, trempant ses pieds et s'étala dans la rue dans un bruit sourd. Douloureusement, elle se redressa alors que des passants l'observaient n'osant pas lui venir en aide. A quoi devait-elle ressembler ? Ses cheveux lui collaient à la peau alors que ses larmes se confondaient avec le déluge. N'ayant que faire de ces insistances, la femme repartir d'assaut en courant.

Un amour disparu ? Pleure encore et toujours cette pluie, essaim de sa vie. Unique amie.

La pluie serait sa seule amie. Une si précieuse camarade. La seule et l'unique depuis toujours. Depuis sa naissance elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. Plus fidèle encore que son teru teru bozu. Elle l'avait abandonné en route. Pourquoi ? A cause de ce pauvre type ? Quelle ironie du sort. Lui n'en avait rien à foutre de ses sentiments. De nobles sentiments. Tu parles ! L'amour ! Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? Une misérable émotion. Malheureusement, pour l'éternité elle vivrait avec. Comme la néréide pouvait détester son propre cœur ! Pourquoi s'était-il amouracher de quelqu'un comme Gray. Il y avait de ce qu'il y a de plus inaccessible. Lyon avait raison depuis le départ. Elle aurait mieux fait de l'écouter. Mais non, madame avait voulu croire en lui. Pensant qu'il changerait pour elle. Quelle perte de temps ! Toutes ces années gâchées à aimer un être froid et déshonorant. Douceurs de ses lèvres, rêve d'ailleurs, égayé par la fraicheur de cet automne. Comment ne pas venir à le détester ? L'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout même que sa propre vie l'avait humilié. Sympa comme cadeau lorsque l'on se pliait en quatre pour quelqu'un. La sirène ne pouvait en trouver les mots justes, mais la haine allait de pair avec son amour néfaste. Sa santé mentale en pâtissait tout comme son physique. Ne portait-elle pas les stigmates de cette émotion ? Bien sûr sur si ! Cette fine cicatrice sur le sein gauche était du fait de Keith lorsqu'elle avait implosé à l'intérieur de lui. Pour toujours gravé comme dans le roc. Chaque jour lorsqu'elle se regarderait elle verrait la terrible erreur qu'elle avait commise. S'éprendre de la mauvaise personne. Cela lui serait fatal.

Ne pas sombrer lui répétait une petite voix dans sa tête ! Mais pourquoi ? Dans le fond, elle était anéantie. Pas de lendemain pour elle. C'était un voyage bien trop périlleux. Pourquoi avoir un tant soit peu d'espoir ? Cela ne servait strictement à rien ! Plus que de l'amertume pour tracer son avenir.

Une image. Fugace. C'était ça la réponse à ses nombreuses questions. Elle n'était amoureuse que d'une image. Elle ne le connaissait pas. La naïade s'était créée une idylle qui n'existait tout simplement pas. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'était Gray Fullbuster. Il était lâche, égoïste et manipulateur. Pourrait-elle oublier cette représentation de l'être parfait ? Elle pensait tant qui lui correspondait. Cette alchimie entre eux qui n'avait jamais cessé de croître et ses rapprochements momentanés. Quelles stupides choses ! Il n'y avait pas de courant électrique et encore moins d'amourette. Tout était vain, futile. Le rêve était terminé et sa terrible vérité régnait en maître. A jamais détruit. Rien n'avait d'importance et surtout pas ce sentiment qui était pour les idiots. Et elle faisait partie du lot. Le gros lot même. L'amour l'avait rendue fragile et impuissante. Où était donc passée la fille sans remords ? Celle qui n'avait pas peur ? Celle qui ne craignait rien ?

Au détour d'une ruelle, la jeune femme rentra dans un individu et elle perdit l'équilibre à nouveau pour tomber grossièrement sur les fesses. Elle poussa une plainte avant d'observer la personne qu'elle avait percuté. Ses mirettes s'agrandirent de stupeur alors qu'un froid terrible l'envahissait son épiderme. Elle ne pensait ne jamais revoir cette personne.

- Juvia, cela fait si longtemps que j'attendais. Je te retrouve enfin…

Aucun son ne pu sortir de la gorge en feu de la sirène, qui resta sidéré par cet imposant homme dissimulé sous une grande cape sombre.

- Viens avec moi. Rejoins-moi… Je vois que la pluie tombe toujours autant lorsque tu es dans les parages, mais ce n'est pas grave. Viens, je t'aiderai à aller mieux.

La fée se redressa et esquiva la main tendue dans sa direction pour l'aider à se relever.

- Fichez-moi la paix ! hurla-t-elle.

En se larmoyant, la jeune femme bouscula son interlocuteur et repartit au pas de course.

Que les ténèbres omniprésentes. Passage tortueux couvert de ronces. Le malheur déferlait sur ses terres arides. Coup qui aurait brisé la nuque, brutal retour à la solitude. Ne jamais jouir du repos.

Plus qu'une chose à faire. Quitter cet endroit. Cet enfer où elle s'était-elle-même ancrée. Pas de retour en arrière. Plus d'attache. Ne plus rien penser. Oublier ou du moins essayer que l'on avait été dupé. Un long périple en solitaire commençait. Fuir, fuir à toutes jambes ! Être enfin libéré de ces chaînes ! Au fond d'elle cette plainte, ce cri sourd mais qu'elle niait, refoulait.

La solution était évidente.

Quitter Fairy Tail…

L'amphitrite s'arrêta à l'orée d'un pont. La rivière coulait à flot en dessous, le courant était si fort. Il aurait pu tout emporter. Effacer sa peine serait-il possible ? L'orage en arrière fond comme mélodie rendait son trouble bien plus grand. Vaincue par cette colère, elle se laissa tomber, ses genoux cognant durement le sol et elle hurla son chagrin alors que ses traits se déformaient sous ses larmes. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre. Lui tendre la main. Non définitivement seule. Hurler, était la seule option, en en perdre la voix et la raison.

* * *

><p>Combien de temps ? Combien de temps s'écoula alors qu'il la cherchait désespérément. Elle était introuvable ! Où était-elle donc passée ? Elle ne pouvait s'être volatilisée ! Le créateur pensait enfin la connaître mais en réalité non. L'homme s'apercevait qu'une parcelle de mystère l'entourait toujours. Toujours ce trait si particulier qui l'avait attiré. Quel endroit serait-il susceptible de l'accueillir. Où voudrait-elle se réfugier ?<p>

Le ménagerait-elle ? Surement pas et c'était tout à fait à son honneur. Il lui avait menti et bafoué ses sentiments. Il avait abusé de ses faiblesses comme celle de la brunette. Et par-dessus tout il l'avait embrassé ! Un point de non retour. Geste inconcevable. Inexplicable ! Que faire pour apaiser tous ces maux ? Lorsqu'il la retrouverait que lui dirait-il ? Il ne savait même pas. Pas le temps d'y songer, le mal était fait. Il n'avait pas d'excuse. C'était comme ça. Encore une fois il avait craqué et s'était réfugié dans les bras de celle qu'il avait déjà souillé. Maculé par son être déloyal. Pourquoi avait-il agit de la sorte ? Il savait que le piège se refermerait sur lui. Depuis le début il savait que cette relation était malsaine et il avait continué ! Ce jeu destructeur ! Explosion massive.

Elle ne voudrait à coup sûr plus jamais lui adresser la parole. En même temps cela serait normal et parfaitement naturel. Gray allait la perdre. Il frissonna de dégoût. Une répugnance de lui-même. La seule personne dans sa petite vie qui le maintenait dans le droit chemin allait l'abandonner. Quel droit chemin ? C'était du grand n'importe quoi son histoire. Il avait bousillé son insignifiante existence de mage de pacotille. Le taciturne avait tout pour être heureux ou du moins un semblant et il avait tout gâché par peur d'à nouveau être la proie de la mort. Crainte d'être aimé et aimer. Perdre la seule personne que l'on chéri. Tant de cadavres depuis qu'il était venu au monde. Ses parents, Ul, Ultéar… Trop d'individus avaient sombré. Portait-il la poisse ? Ce ne pouvait être que la seule explication. Alors il ne voulait pas s'attacher à d'autres. Mais Juvia était entrée dans sa vie. Elle l'avait illuminé par sa gentillesse. La douleur s'était endiguée par ses sourires. Ses attentions l'avaient fait se sentir à nouveau serein. Un calme dans cette âme suppliciée. Sa présence avait réveillé en lui un sentiment longtemps enfoui. Trop longtemps. Et cette appréhension constante qui lui tiraillait les entrailles lui filant la gerbe. Et si demain elle mourrait ? Que ferait-il ? Tous les jours il ne cessait de se répéter en boucle cette remarque. Il avait tenté d'endiguer cet effroi mais rien n'à faire. Il n'avait jamais trouvé de réelle réponse. Les faits étaient là. Il appréciait cette divinité à la chevelure azurée et aux miroirs de l'océan. C'était ainsi. Les étoiles avaient peut-être écrit leur histoire là-haut dans le firmament.

La fatalité l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Impossible à esquiver. Et à présent que faire ? Que dire pour rattraper ses erreurs ? Tout pardon était utopique. Même lui ne pouvait pas se pardonner. Il se détestait du plus profond de lui-même. Depuis cette première nuit où il avait failli. Chaque jour il s'en voulait un peu plus. Cela le consumait de l'intérieur comme un feu difficile à prendre mais qui s'étale lentement. Il allait en devenir cingler. Déjà s'était-il laissé convergé par ses émotions qu'il avait failli blesser un camarade.

« Une destinée unique » ? N'importe quoi, cela faisait bien rire le mage de glace lorsque son père lui avait chuchoté ses mots au creux de son oreille avant de disparaître. Ce vieux fou ne connaissait rien. Ils avaient leur libre-arbitre et celui-ci l'avait démontré en couchant avec une autre. Juvia était une fille ingénue qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher. Elle était en quelque sorte sa muse. Immuable mais élevée au dessus de lui. Tout contact était proscrit. Une nymphe venue sur Earthland pour soigner ses blessures. Un ange déchu dont on avait coupé les ailes pour s'être entichée d'un simple mortel. Cela lui rappelait le calvaire qu'avait enduré Eurydice lorsqu'Orphée s'était retourné alors qu'Hadès le lui avait strictement interdit. A jamais perdu l'amour de sa vie. L'infini en enfer. Une faveur rendue vaine. Le fils de Calliope n'ayant saisit que de l'air inconsistant. Par la suite il fut inconsolable. Tel était le ressenti du ténébreux à cet instant précis. Tout comme ce héros d'antan il allait perdre son unique raison de persévérer.

Son sourire à jamais effacer…

Ses pleurs jamais enrayés…

Le vide l'aspirait…

Plus rien à quoi se raccrocher…

Pas de renouveau possible…

* * *

><p>La pluie s'abattait sur son corps meurtri et engourdi mais cela lui était bien égal. Elle s'en fichait. Plus rien ne semblait important à ses yeux. Seul le chagrin et la douleur persistaient. Son âme lui faisait bien plus mal que ses os. Elle se fichait pas mal de tomber malade.<p>

Couché sur les marches de l'église, elle devait ressembler à une pathétique mendiante demandant asile. La tête dans les bras pour camoufler son visage, la néréide ne cessait de pleurer. Et son élément s'accordait avec son chant sinistre. Les gens affolés par le déluge courraient se réfugier chez eux. Personne ne la regardait. Esseulée et cherchant le pardon. Que pensait sa mère ? La voyait-elle dans cet état fébrile ? Etait-elle inquiète ou serait-elle juste courroucée par ce manque de bonne tenue. Qui aurait bien pu croire qu'elle était issue d'une noble famille alors qu'elle était vautrée sur les pierres froides, sa robe trempée et ses cheveux collant son front. Un épouvantail sortit d'un champ alentour. Qui pourrait croire qu'elle était de Fairy Tail, cette splendide guilde familiale. Ce spectacle devait être de ce qu'il y a de plus ragoutant. La néréide avait sommeil. Après tant de litres versés, Morphée la rappelait pour ses contrées. La jeune femme luttait contre la fatigue, le ventre noué. Elle ne devait pas s'assoupir sous peine de se réveiller en sursaut. Elle détestait cela. Le stress montant dans son subconscient et déferlant dans ses veines comme une perfusion pour vous anesthésiez.

Des pas dans des flaques d'eau boueuses résonnèrent près d'elle. La fée ne releva pas ses iris. Elle se fichait pas mal des passants qui devaient la montrer du doigt, outrés d'une telle posture.

- Juvia mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

Ladite mage écarta légèrement ses bras pour apercevoir une paire de bottes de pluie rouge. Lentement, ses mirettes remontèrent vers les cuisses, la taille, la poitrine et la chevelure malabar de la jeune femme. Des yeux verts espiègles l'observaient avec un grand désarroi. Meldy. La jeune femme tenait un parapluie dans sa main droite alors que son autre tenait un sachet remplit de victuailles. Oubliant son paquet, la rose se précipita vers sa compagne, sa cape claquant sous la force de son geste. Elle se mit à genoux et secoua la bleue avec fougue.

- Juvia, bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?! Qui t'as fait ça ? Es-tu blessée ? Réponds-moi ?!

Rien que des sanglots alors qu'elle cachait à nouveau son visage. L'ex-Crime sorcière paniqua alors et se mit à enchainer les phrases les unes derrière les autres, les décibels augmentant de plus en plus.

- Juvia ! Ressaisis-toi ! Aller viens ! Tu vas attraper froid comme ça ! Où est-ce que tu as mal ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Juvia !

- Juvia ne veut plus… Ca fait trop mal….Elle a le cœur brisé…Gr…Gray-sama est…

Sa dernière syllabe se hacha dans sa gorge alors qu'elle explosait de chagrin, l'orage l'accompagnant. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle en rajoute pour que son amie saisisse le message. Le ténébreux l'avait rejeté. La première pensée de l'ex-Grimoire Heart fut qu'elle ne comprenait pas le geste du mage de glace. Tout le monde avait vu son net changement vis-à-vis de la princesse des mers. Alors pourquoi résister et se donner l'illusion qui ne s'était pas épanché d'elle ? Le roi de l'exhibitionnisme était aussi le roi des idiots.

Constatant que sa camarade grelottait tout en restant recroquevillée, la rose décida d'intervenir. Elle passa un bras sous sa comparse pour l'aider à se relever.

- Aller viens, je te ramène.

- Juvia ne veut pas rentrer.

- Dis pas n'importe toi t'es complètement frigorifiée. Tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes là ! Alors tu vas obéir gentiment. On va rentrer à Fairy Hills, tu vas prendre un bon bain et ensuite tu me raconteras ce qui s'est passé.

- Juvia s'en fous de mourir…

Chancelante, la bleuté réussit à se stabiliser sur ses jambes alors que l'autre la sermonnait pour sa dernière phrase. D'un pas claudiquant, les deux acolytes se dirigèrent vers la pension pour filles alors que la pluie continuait toujours de déverser son chagrin.

* * *

><p>Amorphe, Juvia se laissait sécher les cheveux par sa compagne alors qu'elle fixait délibérément le vide devant elle. A genoux derrière la nymphe, Meldy avec des gestes doux tentait de la réconforter. Elle attrapa une brosse ancienne, un souvenir de la mère de la bleue et s'affaira à lui démêler sa chevelure ondulée. Pendant tout le trajet, aucune des deux n'avaient consenti à ouvrir la bouche. La plus jeune en rentrant avait décidé de faire couler un bain à sa meilleure amie et celle-ci n'avait pas protesté lorsque l'autre l'avait aidé à se déshabiller pour tenter de se nettoyer et surtout de se réchauffer. Son cœur ne ressentait plus rien à part un grand froid. Il était vide, tout sang l'avait quitté. Il ne battait plus sous la même intensité. Elle s'affaiblissait.<p>

La femme-pluie ne pleurait plus ou du moins sanglotait par intermittence. Sa camarade en défaisant le dernier nœud distingua une larme roulée le long de sa joue et elle brilla dans la pénombre.

- Si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé, chuchota Meldy maternellement.

La fille de Neptune serra ses doigts les uns contre les autres et frissonna en songeant à ce qu'elle avait découvert. Baissant les têtes, les épaules voûtées, elle serra les dents alors qu'elle ne pouvait à nouveau plus se contenir.

Apercevant son mal, la fée appuya sa tête dans le dos de la nymphe alors qu'elle l'enlaçait par derrière pour la réconforter.

- Dis-moi, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, c'est grâce à toi si je vis aujourd'hui…

- Ju…Juvia est…Juvia est brisée ! acheva finalement la bleue en hoquetant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Juvia…Juvia l'a vu dans les bras d'une autre…

- Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu mal interpréter ?

La naïade se dégagea de son étreinte et observa sa comparse. Meldy comprit à ses yeux que non et que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire était bien pire. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile avait encore pu lui dire pour la mettre dans cet état de désolation ? Elle ne semblait plus avoir d'espoir. Son sourire était-il effacé pour l'éternité ?

- Il embrassait Kana-san… fit la jeune femme d'une voix anéantie.

La mage aux liens sensoriels ouvrit par réflexe grand la bouche et cligna des paupières plusieurs fois. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce qui avait amené Gray à se réfugier dans les bras d'une autre alors que tous les signes démontraient son profond attachement à l'ex-Phantom ? La rose ne comprenait plus rien.

Avec horreur, elle constata que son amie était repartie dans de gros sanglots amers alors qu'elle serrait avec force les draps. Sans chercher à comprendre son geste, Meldy l'attrapa et la serra contre elle. La sirène s'agrippa à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait et hurla son anéantissement.

* * *

><p>- Est-ce qu'elle est là ? demanda Gray à Mirajane.<p>

- Oui, elle s'entretient actuellement avec le maître dans son bureau.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, elle semblait bizarre. En même temps ça fait trois jours que l'on ne l'avait pas vu. Elle nous a dit qu'elle avait attrapé un petit rhume mais n'a pas voulu que Wendy vienne la voir. Seule Meldy est restée à son chevet. Je me demande ce qui se passe. Et toi pourquoi est-ce que tous les jours tu me poses sans cesse les mêmes questions ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

- Non c'est juste que je voudrai lui parler.

- Le temps vient enfin de se calmer ! fit Lucy en s'asseyant sur le tabouret voisin.

Natsu l'imita alors qu'Happy se posait sur le comptoir. La blanche laissa le taciturne pour s'approcher des revenants. Le trio venait tout juste de rentrer après une mission de plusieurs jours et leurs capes pendues détrempaient le sol à l'entrée.

- Tout s'est-bien passé ? Je vous sers quoi ?

- Une limonade pour moi s'il te plait.

- Moi je veux bien un poisson.

- Moi j'ai faim ! s'égaya le chasseur.

- Ok je vous ramène tout ça.

La démone tourna le dos à ses convives et s'affaira à remplir boissons et assiettes. Le brun resta en plan, les fesses sur son tabouret alors qu'il fixait intensément la porte donnant accès au bureau du vieux. Pourquoi l'ondine y était ? Avait-elle demandé un entretien ou est-ce que c'était le vieillard qui l'avait quémandé.

Sa vue se posa sur une table voisine. Meldy lui lançait des regards courroucés. C'était elle qui avait retrouvé Juvia quelques jours plus tôt après sa macabre découverte. Recroquevillée devant l'église de Kardia, elle pleurait de tout son soûl alors qu'elle était frigorifiée. Le fils de Silver s'était pointé à Fairy Hills en ne trouvant l'ex-Phantom nulle part. La gérante l'avait chassé mais la mage aux liens sensoriels qui descendait pile à ce moment-là l'avait interrompu. Elle-même s'était chargée d'y faire la leçon. Elle lui avait vociférer toutes les injures qu'elle connaissait et avait trainé son nom dans la boue. L'autre n'avait rien dit et accepter la remontrance. C'était justifié. Il avait blessé sa meilleure amie. L'ex-Crime Sorcière l'avait même giflé. Un coup de plus qu'il méritait. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat dans la mesure où s'était justifié. Puis, la jeune fille était repartie comme elle était venue et lui avait ordonné de ne plus approcher la fée.

Soudain, comme si ses prières avaient été entendues, la femme-pluie sortit dans la pièce adjacente, le sortant par la même occasion de ses divagations. Macarov lui prit les mains alors qu'elle se penchait et semblait le remercier. Remercier pour quoi au juste. Difficile à entendre lorsque l'on n'avait pas l'ouïe d'un dragon slayer. Après de brefs sourires forcés, la nymphe se retourna vers Meldy qui venait de se rapprocher. Elle lui sauta dans les bras et toutes deux se serrèrent avec tendresse. Larmes aux yeux, elles tentaient de dissimuler leur chagrin. Que se passait-il ? La peur envahi le corps tout entier du maître glaçon qui se figea comme une stalactite. Un mauvais présage. Juvia se dirigea vers une table et malheureusement Kana lui barra la route. Celle-ci semblait chagrinée. Les bras écartés elle avait décidé d'être un mur afin d'avoir une explication avec sa compagne.

- Juvia, je dois te parler.

- Pas la peine, Juvia a saisi, elle n'est pas si idiote comme tout le monde semble le croire. Maintenant laisse là passer sinon tu auras affaire à son pouvoir !

Sous les menaces, la mage aux cartes abdiqua ne voulant pas créer plus d'ennui. Personne dans les alentours n'avait compris le sens caché de ces paroles. Ils étaient pétrifiés par le ton dur de la néréide. Elle qui était toujours si amicale affichait un air dur. Une détermination nouvelle dans ses prunelles profondes. Alors que la brune s'écartait, le créateur se redressa comme si il avait été piqué. Il devait lui parler. Lui seul devait rétablir la situation. Déjà l'aquatique traversait les tables pour se diriger vers Lévy. Gajeel et Lily étaient partis en duo sur une requête épineuse. La bleue s'arrêta à proximité de la petit MacGarden et lui tendit une enveloppe. Gray s'immobilisa craignant le pire. Puis n'écoutant plus que son courage, il se rua vers elle et l'attrapa par le bras.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

La sirène se retourna médusée qu'il ose encore la toucher. Ses yeux froids se posèrent un instant sur la main sur son poignet puis elle le toisa.

- Juvia n'a rien à dire à Gray-sama et lui demande de bien vouloir la lâcher.

- S'il te plaît, supplia l'autre.

- Non Juvia en a assez des mensonges.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

- Il n'y a rien à ajouter ! s'écria l'élémentaire faisant choir les autres.

- Ce que tu peux être borné quand tu t'y mets !

Sans crier gare, le fils de Silver l'entraina brusquement vers un couloir alors que plusieurs mages avaient relevé les yeux ayant entendu monter le ton entre eux. C'était plutôt inhabituel de l'amphitrite qui s'était toujours tut devant le brun. Or, là elle l'affrontait ouvertement.

Une seule et même question depuis des jours : que s'était-il passé ?

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Le désespoir de Juvia vous a-t-il ému ou touché ?<br>Personnellement moi oui ^^' J'espère que vous partagerez mon avis.

A bientôt !


	29. Apprends-moi

Salut,

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre que certains ont ardemment attendu. Sans vous faire plus attendre, le voici en espérant que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 29<strong>** : Apprends-moi**

L'homme la trimballait derrière lui sans ménagement. Il n'en avait que faire de toute cette attention. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était avoir des réponses et fournir quelques explications pour ses gestes déplacés. Certes, le mal était fait mais peut-être y avait-il encore une infime chance de le réparer.

Une fois certain que personne ne les épierait, Gray relâcha son emprise sur la dryade de l'eau qui rejeta sa main brusquement. Ce simple geste montra au brun à quel point elle était peu encline à toute conversation. Ils se jaugèrent un long moment en silence. Elle faisait vraiment peur à voir. Jamais ses traits n'avaient été aussi contrariés. Plus de pommettes qui rougissaient alors qu'il l'observait de la tête aux pieds. C'était bien la première fois que le sculpteur la voyait dans un tel état d'énervement. Bon, il devait le reconnaître qu'il y avait de quoi lui en vouloir. Aussi accepterait-il toutes insultes ou toutes remarques sans broncher. Elle pourrait déverser toute sa haine contre lui cela lui était bien égal.

Finalement, il se décida à prendre la parole :

- Ecoute ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Juvia n'est pas encore aveugle, elle a compris. Pas la peine de prendre des gants.

- Non au contraire tu te trompes ! Crois-moi il n'y a rien entre Kana et moi !

- Juvia en doute, Gray-sama l'a embrassé ! coupa l'autre.

Son compagnon, gêné de l'entendre dire de tels propos, baissa ses iris en grognant. Serrant les poings, rageur, il décida de laisser place à ses réelles motivations au risque de tout détruire entre eux. Ce mutisme avait duré bien trop longtemps et il ne pouvait plus le contenir. Trop confus pour aligner une phrase cohérente, il déblatéra alors les pires inepties de sa vie.

- Parce que j'ai flanché par ta faute ! cria le nudiste en craquant littéralement. T'es là, à la fois distante et à la fois tentatrice ! Tu joues avec mes nerfs ! J'en peux plus de cette situation ! C'était trop dur pour moi ! Je ne peux pas te donner plus, même si j'en meurs d'envie ! Je n'en ai pas le droit ! Cela ne ferait qu'accentuer ta peine ! Mais j'ai besoin de tendresse ! Et je ne veux pas que tu me l'offre car je ne te mérite pas !

- Alors la solution est que Gray-sama se jette dans les bras d'une autre, c'est bien ça ?! hurla son interlocutrice à bout elle aussi, ne supportant pas ces débilités profondes. C'est trop facile ! Pourquoi Gray-sama rejette-t-il Juvia ?! Qui lui dit qui mérite Juvia ! Il ne sait rien ! Il n'a jamais rien compris ! Il a sauvé Juvia et elle l'aime !

A ces derniers mots, la néréide hoqueta de surprise alors que son amoureux se plantait avec stupéfaction. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses lèvres qui tremblaient. C'était dit. Elle venait de lui avouer. Ce secret si longtemps enfouit surgissait, faisant l'effet d'une bombe atomique. Après tant d'épreuves, les termes étaient sortis tout seul. Que faire ? Il allait encore lui rire au nez ! Le ténébreux la prendrait pour une simple fanatique demeurée ! Pourquoi ses paroles avaient-elles eu un temps d'avance sur sa pensée ?! Elle allait le regretter.

Le vainqueur des grands jeux examina un moment sa compagne qui avait baissé les yeux et triturait ses mains, nerveuse. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle l'aimait. Sa théorie était confirmée. Mais aussi la terrible réalité qui allait avec. Le maître de glace était à la fois soulagé et peiné. Heureux et malheureux. Tant de sentiments contradictoires. Cette merveilleuse créature l'aimait. Comment était-ce possible ? Lui le mage à la réputation de grand solitaire. Son muscle cardiaque cessa soudain de battre avant de repartir de plus belle dans une samba endiablée. La sueur coulait le long de sa nuque, lui causant des frissons. Sa gorge devint sèche alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Toute son anatomie flanchait tant la surprise était grande. Les mots lui manquaient. Que dire ? Trouver l'idée du siècle était requise. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester éternellement dans cette situation. Néanmoins, la naïade ne lui laissait pas le temps de prendre une décision qu'elle enchaîna :

- Maintenant Gray-sama sait tout.

Sa voix était devenue lointaine et plus sombre. Elle tentait de dissimuler au mieux son embarra et sa tristesse. Relevant ses prunelles, elle défiait le brun qui restait planté comme un idiot sur ses jambes qui tremblotaient.

- A présent, Juvia va te dire au revoir. Elle ne reviendra plus. Sa décision est ferme et définitive.

A ces dires, elle écarta sa robe fendue pour découvrit sa cuisse gauche. Le taciturne posa ses prunes oculaires dessus un peu incrédule par cette action de la part de la fée. Avec grande horreur il découvrit que la marque de Fairy Tail disparaissait lentement mais sûrement. Des petites étoiles dorées s'envolaient dans l'air alors que la peau redevenait parfaitement blanche. Bientôt le symbole s'éteignit complètement et le créateur cessa de respirer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi leur emblème avait-il cessé d'exister sur ce simple morceau de chair? Il remonta son attention sur le visage de sa camarade. Celui-ci était ravagé par les larmes. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? C'était quoi encore tout ce cirque ? L'abandonnait-elle à son triste sort ? Et cette imbécile en plus de tout, souriait ! Un sourire éploré alors que ses miroirs scintillaient. Infini. Des trainées luisaient alors que des gouttes mouillaient le sol ciré.

- Juvia aurait aimé toucher le cœur de Gray-sama… Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir mais cette situation ne pouvait plus continuer… Adieu Gray-sama…

En hoquetant et en reniflant, la déesse le contempla une dernière fois. Elle tendit sa main vers sa joue mais se ravisa en cours de route. Ses doigts restèrent en suspend avant qu'elle ne les laisse retomber le long de son corps. Puis inspirant profondément, elle porta ses mains sur son cou et détacha le médaillon qu'il lui avait offert quelques semaines auparavant. Elle le détailla une dernière fois alors que son membre tremblait puis attrapa le point serré de son compagnon. Les cristaux étaient vraiment magnifiques. Qu'avait-il sacrifié pour le lui créer ? Il ouvrit la paume par réflexe et elle déposa lentement le collier. Toujours sourire, la néréide admira la beauté ténébreuse de son bien-aimé. Gray était dans un autre monde, en état de choc par ce simple mouvement. Perdu. Tout venait de s'arrêter. Il était là figé dans le temps. Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionné. Déconnecter de la réalité.

La bleue pivota sur elle-même et se dirigea d'un pas révolu vers une valise à roulette et un parapluie rose qui l'attendait sur le pallier. D'un pas trainant elle rejoint la porte d'entrée. Ses épaules étaient voûtées et jamais sa peine ne fut autant perceptible. Lançant un dernier coup d'œil à la salle, elle sourit, puis résolument ouvrit le battant alors que Meldy fondait en larmes dans les bras de Jellal.

* * *

><p>Ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore comme si la salle avait mal été insonorisée et que l'écho se répercutait démesurément. Il était en vie alors qu'il ne sentait plus que le vide. Il pouvait percevoir les palpitations de son cœur au creux de son âme. Rythme régulier. Cadence normale. Une goulée d'air frais lui brûla la gorge et les narines. L'homme papillonna afin de sortir de son état second. Que faisait-il déjà ici au juste ? Qui était-il ? Il ne le savait même plus. Le fils de Silver contracta les muscles de ses doigts pour endiguer sa léthargie. Le mage existait quelque part, perdu dans cet océan. Oui, il y avait cette douleur perceptible à des kilomètres dans son torse. Sa poitrine était tordue de part en part. Des épées le traversaient de chaque côté lui donnant envie de hurler. Gray émergea de ses vagabondages alors que les cris de Natsu retentissaient. Une minute s'était-elle écoulée ? Plus ? Difficile à dire. La notion du temps lui avait échappé. Le disciple d'Ul par réflexe porta une main sur son muscle cardiaque. Il s'était soudain embrasé et était pris de vapeurs incontrôlables.<p>

- Tu comptes rester encore là longtemps, menaça une voix derrière lui.

Le taciturne sursauta en reconnaissant ce timbre si familier. Lentement et en devenant blême, il se retourna pour se prendre le magistral poing ganté d'Erza. Déboussolé, il chancela avant de tomber bêtement sur les fesses dans un bruit sourd. Il lança un coup d'œil à sa compagne et sentit son âme être aspiré à la seconde qui suivi. Elle lui lançait des yeux noirs de tueur fou. Ses cheveux voletaient encore derrière elle sous l'intensité de l'impact. Elle huma bruyamment alors que son bras frémissait.

- T'es un abruti de première classe Gray Fullbuster ! Pourquoi tu l'as fait souffrir comme ça ! J'en peux plus de tes conneries ! Ca a assez duré ! Tu ne peux pas tout simplement assumer le fait qu'elle te plaisait ! Non il a fallut que tu recommences tes âneries ! J'ai été indulgente avec toi ! Je ne t'ai rien dis mais là tu dépasses les bornes ! A cause de toi on perd une amie ! Elle s'en va ! Voilà ce que t'as gagné ! Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas remettre mon poing dans ta tronche ! hurla la rousse alors qu'elle le saisissait par le col.

Le maître glaçon attrapa le poignet de la chevalière et celle-ci le scruta surprise qu'il proteste. Ses membres aussi vibraient alors que son visage était dissimulé dans ses cheveux de jais. Il avait serré les dents mais restait mollement sur le sol. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix était rauque et lointaine :

- Vas-y défoule toi sur moi si ça te chante, j'en ai plus rien à foutre…

- Bordel Gray réveille-toi !

Le premier coup qu'elle lui avait porté lui faisait mal, mais il s'en contrefichait. Il tendit la joue, prêt à recevoir le second alors qu'elle armait son bras pour frapper. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues ce qui étaient assez anodins dans la mesure où Titania n'affichait que rarement ses émotions en public. Là, elle criait à s'en perforer les poumons et les tympans et pour sûr que tous les autres devaient être silencieux dans la grande salle à retenir leur souffle que la tempête se calme.

Le naturiste ferma les paupières, résigné à subir le courroux de la reine des fées. Il l'avait mérité et acceptait son sort. De toute manière, il ne se sortirait pas indemne de cette histoire. Trop de mal avait été causé et trop de larmes versées. Rien pour y remédier. Le temps peut-être ? Non, c'était définitivement impossible ! Rien ne pourrait altérer ce qu'il avait fait. Alors, il devrait souffrir pour le restant de sa triste vie. Il serait le minable qui avait fait fuir cette belle ondine qui ne demandait qu'à le chérir.

Le coup partit d'un geste sec et sa lèvre inférieure éclata rependant du sang sur son menton et coulant sur son pull bleu maya. La jeune femme le relâcha, s'attrapant soudain la tête, prise de vertiges alors que l'homme ouvrait difficilement un œil pour la scruter. Constatant son mal, il tenta de se relever mais quelqu'un le devança pour rattraper la mage aux armures. Meldy soutenait leur leader avec un visage chagriné. Rouvrant les paupières, la rousse découvrit sa comparse.

- Tu ne devrais pas en faire autant, penses à ton bébé avant tout. Sa santé est plus importante. Maintenant, laisse-le moi je vais régler cela.

- Mais, il doit comprendre que…

- Je sais, fais-moi confiance, il ne va pas s'échapper. Je ne le laisserai pas fuir.

Erza acquiesça en signe de soumission et Gray resta interdit en la voyant se radoucir. Depuis quand était-elle comme cela ? La maternité l'avait vraiment transformé. Plus réfléchie, plus mature et plus consciencieuse de sa propre existence. En zigzagant, elle abandonna ses deux magiciens afin qu'eux aussi puissent régler leurs comptes. De toute manière, elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à cet imbécile glacial et lui seul pourrait réparer les pots cassés.

La rose jeta une vision horrible à Gray qui eu du mal à déglutir. Elle affichait le même regard sévère et plein de mépris que la rousse. Il comprenait leur colère et leur ressentiment. De ce fait, il encaisserait sans répliquer. Juvia et ces filles étaient très soudées et s'entendaient à merveille. Or, elles perdaient une des leurs par sa faute. Son indécision allait coûter cher à tout le monde et chacun chuchoterait sur passage en le désignant du doigt. Il serait tel un pestiféré, le lépreux que tout le monde rejette. Après Natsu, lui ferait sans doute aussi sa fête, suivie de Lucy et Mirajane.

Soit, qu'il en soit ainsi.

- A nous deux, c'est à mon tour de te souffler dans les bronches !

Le mage resta au sol, stoïque et l'autre soupira de mécontentement. Mains sur les hanches elle le toisa alors que celui-ci avait rivé ses pupilles sur le parquet et ne disait mot. Perdant patience, l'ex-Crime Sorcière s'avança faisant claquer ses bottes à talons sur le plancher. Sans ménagement, elle attrapa le solitaire afin de le remettre sur ses jambes.

- Viens avec moi !

Férocement et avec fougue elle l'attrapa par la manche pour lui sommer de la suivre. Il s'exécuta sans rechigner, ne sachant pas où elle voulait le conduire. Elle le tira vers la grande salle alors que les autres affichaient des yeux ronds en constatant son état. En effet, il avait de quoi faire peur avec du sang imprégné sur ses vêtements, sa lèvre en lambeaux et son bleu sur la joue. Personne n'osa broncher sachant pertinemment ce qui se passait. Juvia venait de quitter la guilde par son délit et il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure pour ses actions. Kana en l'apercevant en mauvaise posture se redressa pour lui venir en aide, mais Erza la retint par le bras et lui fit non de la tête.

- Toi et moi devons avoir une discussion et j'aimerai que tu abandonnes définitivement Gray, lui chuchota-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait position à une table du fond au calme.

* * *

><p>Meldy s'immobilisa lorsque le battant de la grande porte grinça indiquant que celle-ci était définitivement close. Elle se retourna vers son camarade et le mesura avec véhémence. Gray affronta bravement ses pupilles perçantes. Il avait soudain l'impression d'être complètement nu et cela le déstabilisait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans son caractère de se sentir intimidé pour une quelconque question de nudité. Ses iris étaient rougis car peu de temps avant, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes contre Jellal qui l'avait réconforté du mieux qu'il avait pu.<p>

La rose grelotta alors qu'elle fermait son manteau. Le temps était à la neige. Les nuages par centaine s'entassaient les uns sur les autres et l'air était glacial. De la fumée s'échappait des respirations. Les habitants dans les rues ne s'attardaient pas vraiment à cause de cette atmosphère qui mordait les joues par son froid.

Le brun croisa les bras sur son torse. Il ressentait la chute de température mais cela ne le gênait guère. C'était juste qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire alors que l'autre demeurait délibérément muette, ce qui l'irritait un peu. Elle l'avait menacé et pourtant la jeune fille ne faisait rien. Celle-ci, main dans les poches l'évaluait. Finalement, au bout d'un long moment, la magicienne se décida enfin à lui adresser la parole.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Tu savais pourtant toute l'affection qu'elle te portait ! Je ne comprends pas…

- J'ai pas à répondre de mes actes devant toi.

- Non pour une fois on est du même avis, sauf que Juvia ne veut plus avoir affaire à toi tous les jours et par conséquent, elle a décidé de partir !

- C'est la solution de facilité, maugréa l'homme dans sa barbe.

- Je te demande pardon ?! répliqua aussitôt l'autre sur le qui-vive. Facile ?! Tu crois que cela a été facile pour elle d'abandonner sa seule famille ?! Ses amis qu'elle adore ! Son meilleur ami ? Comment crois-tu que Gajeel va réagir ?! Il va être fou de rage et je ne voudrai pour rien au monde être à ta place car crois-moi il va t'en faire baver !

- Je n'en ai que faire…

Meldy fulmina intérieurement en se retenant de lui crier d'avantage dessus ou même de lui sauter à la gorge. C'était une véritable tête de mule et un rempart impossible à franchir. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à comment faire pour qu'il laisse tomber le masque, une idée de génie s'insinua dans son esprit. Toute guillerette de sa trouvaille, elle ôta les mains de son manteau et sourit. Le nudiste releva un œil, un peu incertain de la tournure des évènements.

- J'aimerai que tu penses à elle. Vas-y fais-le !

- Pourquoi devrais-je…

- Tu ne discutes pas ! ordonna l'autre en l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

Le disciple d'Ul expira exagérément avant de se poser et de penser à la néréide. Devant ses yeux, la magnifique silhouette de son amie se dessina et son ventre se noua d'effroi. Son muscle cardiaque s'emballa aussitôt alors qu'un picotement lui montait au coin des cils. La rose, ravie, en profita pour lancer son sort.

- Maguilty sense !

Le poignet de Gray fut soudain frappé par un envoûtement. Des anneaux roses apparurent comme s'il s'agissait d'un bracelet et un cœur se dessina au centre. L'homme se rappela avoir déjà été frappé une fois par cette magie étrange. C'était sur l'ile Tenroujima et il n'avait jamais compris cette signification.

Soudain, le ténébreux s'agrippa la poitrine qui lui faisait soudain trop mal et tomba un genou au sol, le souffle court. Il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier et releva brusquement la tête pour dévisager son ennemi qui main sur les hanches attendait sa réaction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? vociféra-t-il.

- Moi je n'ai rien fait. C'est plutôt à toi de te poser la question.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser ?

- Réfléchis deux minutes, s'exaspéra la rose ne supportant pas de le voir se lamenter. Tu ressens la peine de Juvia !

- Quoi ?

Un œil a moitié fermé, il braqua ses prunes oculaires vers sa camarade. Le fils de Silver ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que tout ce charabia ? Ressentir les émotions de la fée n'était pas concevable à moins qu'il ne soit enfermé dans son corps. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Alors pourquoi diable avait-il si mal, que ses entrailles se tordaient de douleur et que sa gorge prenait feu. Le taciturne vacilla, posant le plat de la paume sur le sol pavé et s'agrippant comme un dément sur son torse. Un véritable fléau. Un supplice insurmontable qu'il ne se sentait pas de braver. Tant de chagrin et d'amertume. Comment l'enrayer ?

Meldy avança doucement et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Lentement, elle lui releva le menton de son index pour que leurs regards se croisent.

- Est-ce que tu comprends ce qu'elle ressent à présent ?

Pour toute réponse, le nudiste se contenta de détourner les yeux mais la mage aux liens ne l'entendait pas de cette façon et lui attrapa brusquement le menton pour qu'il la regarde.

- Je te parle ! Répond ! Dis-moi la vérité !

- Je ne peux pas… fit le maître glaçon d'une voix déchirée. Si je le fais, cela serait avouer ce que je ressens et je ne le veux pas…

- Pourquoi ! Bon sang ! T'es vraiment un idiot ! Elle te plait, pourquoi hésiter ? Fonce au lieu de rester là à t'apitoyer. En plus tu sens son chagrin et je suis persuadée que tu ne souhaites qu'une chose : aller la réconforter.

Le rival de Natsu resta silencieux une nouvelle fois, essayant d'analyser objectivement la situation plus que critique. L'ex-Crime Sorcière disait vrai. Il pouvait ressentir jusqu'aux creux de ses veines, la tristesse de la bleue. Chaque parcelle de son corps, de ses muscles à ses nerfs percevaient ce mal qui l'habitait et la rongeait. Il aurait tant souhaité que tout cela s'arrête. Sa tête allait finir par exploser à force de tant de peine.

Une autre vérité le frappa de plein fouet ! C'était si évident et pourtant si téméraire. La rose avait raison sur toute la ligne. Le créateur voulait la consoler. Tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, tous ces remords… Mais comment se rattraper ? N'était-il pas trop tard ? Sa décision était sans appel ! Elle était partie ! Comment faire ? Où aller pour tenter de la dissuader ? Il ne savait pas quel chemin prendre.

Son muscle cardiaque se mit à battre frénétiquement alors que l'angoisse montait en lui. Des voix contradictoires se battaient dans son cerveau étriqué.

Meldy comprit à son visage fragmenté qu'il allait céder. Enfin…

- Tu devrais aller en direction de la gare, son train est dans une heure. Elle compte rejoindre Hargeon. Tu dois savoir qui s'y trouve là-bas ?

- Elle va voir Lyon ? demanda l'autre d'un timbre caverneux en se rembrunissant.

- Si tu ne la retiens pas, c'est ce qui l'attend. Peut-être que ce destin là sera plus clément avec elle…

Le poids du monde sembla soudain s'affaisser sur les épaules du brun. Vaincu, il n'osait plus bouger d'un pouce. Tant de questions lui taraudaient l'esprit. Avait-il vraiment perdu tout espoir ? Sa muse l'abandonnait-elle véritablement ? Devant ses mirettes se dessina la silhouette diffuse de la sirène alors que les premiers flocons faisaient leur apparition. Il tendit la main et l'un d'eux vint s'écraser contre le creux de sa main. Il le regarda un moment inerte, avant que celui-ci ne fonde. Cette blancheur, cette candeur, cette innocence lui rappelait trait pour trait la personnalité de la nymphe. Non, il ne voulait pas la perdre ! Jamais il ne pourrait s'en remettre ! Elle était la seule ! La dernière en qui il avait une confiance aveugle ! La seule pour panser ses blessures et anéantir ses peurs ! Cette tentation avait plus que duré ! Il était désormais temps qu'il se ressaisisse ! Pas de crainte à avoir, seulement ce besoin irrépressible de la combler de bonheur. Oui, sa décision était enfin prise !

Se relevant abruptement, l'homme fit sursauter la rose qui ne s'attendait plus à le voir se mouvoir. Sans un regard ou un mot, le ténébreux pivota sur ses pieds et s'élança dans l'avenue comme si sa vie en dépendait.

* * *

><p>Il la vit, là, appuyé sur le rebord du pont. Ses prunelles océans contemplaient les flots qui s'écoulaient lentement sous elle. Son parapluie reposait sur sa valise près d'elle, alors que les coudes sur la pierre froide, des volutes de fumée s'échappaient de sa respiration constante. Elle avait revêtu sa robe qu'elle portait lors de leur combat contre Tartaros, noire à fourrure mais fendu sur le côté pour laisser apparaître à présent sa cuisse sans insigne. Elle n'appartenait à plus aucune confrérie. Plus de refuge, ni de famille pour l'accueillir à son retour de mission.<p>

Elle trembla alors que de minuscules cristaux s'incrustaient dans sa crinière céruléenne. Elle rehaussa son col puis se frotta les mains vivement. Cependant, malgré le froid ambiant, elle demeurait sur place à attendre. Mais quoi au juste ? Seule elle-même le savait.

Gray l'observa un bon moment. Elle était si belle presque irréelle. Cette jeune fille au bord de la rive dont il était amoureux. Aussi élégante qu'un cygne. Comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait quand il la découvrit si vide ? Son cœur devint lourd. Elle lui avait confié une partie de sa vie. Etait-ce tout le remerciement qu'il pouvait lui témoigner ? Il resta un temps interdit. Comment lui parler ? Connaître ce bonheur à deux était-ce pour lui ? Lui prendre la main ? Seraient-ils encore ensemble demain ? Seul le temps le dira ? Mais pourvu qu'elle soit toujours là…

D'un pas lourd, le jeune homme s'approcha vers cette déesse à la beauté éternelle.

- Juvia…

Ladite mage tressaillit avant de se tourner avec difficulté vers son ancien ami. Avec horreur, l'apprenti d'Ul discerna ses cils gonflés et rougies. Les larmes s'étaient taries mais le mal était toujours là.

Reprenant contenance, la femme-pluie le fixa avec insistance ce qui déstabilisa l'autre partiellement qui ne trouva plus rien à dire.

- Que fait Gray-sama ici ?

Une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Malgré le fait qu'il y ait toujours cette marque de respect qu'il ne méritait pas, son ton était dur et froid. Bredouillant, le naturiste répondit maladroitement :

- Je suis venu te chercher.

- Pourquoi faire ? Juvia s'en va, elle vous l'a déjà dis.

Vous, songea le magicien sidéré. Elle recommençait à le vouvoyer alors que depuis la fin de Tartaros elle avait pris la bonne habitude de le tutoyer. Ce soudain éloignement fit mal au cœur du créateur qui se sentit nauséeux. Il réprima son désarroi bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de disparaître. Peut-être qu'au fond, il était trop tard… Faire un pas et tomber ? Reculer ? Aller de l'avant ? Comment ?

Que dire pour guérir ses maux ?

Toute cette tension qui crépitait autour d'elle. Némésis n'allait-elle pas frapper avec son courroux vengeur ? Ils se jaugèrent un moment alors que la neige s'abattait un peu plus sur la ville. L'étendu d'eau commença par endroit à geler et un manteau blanc se déposa sur les brisques grisâtres.

- Ne pars pas… supplia le mage.

- Juvia ne va pas le répéter, sa décision est définitive. C'est trop dur de rester ici. Ca la tuera ! Juvia ne veut pas à affronter tous les jours les amourettes de Gray-sama…

- Mais quelles amourettes ? J'en ai rien à faire de Kana ! Elle ne m'intéresse pas ! s'emporta l'autre. Juvia, il n'y a que toi qui m'importe !

L'aquatique fit de grands yeux visiblement très surprise par cet aveux. L'homme s'empourpra en constatant ce qu'il venait de dire. Ses pensées les plus profondes, enfouies dans son fort intérieur, s'étaient déballées sans aucune réserve. Ces phrases, ces mots qu'il retenait avec grande peine dans sa poitrine depuis des semaines avaient fusé à travers ses lèvres. Pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'elles avaient été déblatérées. Le mage de glace ferma les paupières et inspira profondément pour faire face à ce visage angélique tiré par la stupéfaction. Son corps grelottait. Pourquoi ? Le froid ? L'ahurissement ? Quelle était donc la raison de cette attitude ?

- Ecoute, je t'ai menti et j'ai eu tord. Crois-moi, je t'en prie. Kana a été une distraction alors que je me sentais seul. Si tu savais combien je regrette. Mais avec toi c'est bizarre… Il y a quelque chose de particulier. Tu m'obsèdes et j'ai qu'une envie c'est que tu sois près de moi…

Juvia serra les poings sentant le tourment la gagner en intensité. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à ces belles paroles. Il devait sans doute les servir à toutes les jeunes filles pour les attirer dans ses filets. De toute manière, avoir confiance en lui n'était plus permis. Il l'avait bien trop blessé et elle n'était pas certaine de cette fois-ci pouvoir tout accepter en restant de marbre.

Aussi, la colère grimpa crescendo en elle, et ses phalanges blanchirent. Elle s'approcha du taciturne qui restait délibérément à sa place à la fixer avec insistance. Il lui était impossible de distinguer les prunelles de sa camarade qui étaient dissimulées sous son rideau de frange.

Et là, le sculpteur resta pétrifié et tituba.

Elle venait de le frapper ! Une autre claque ! La plus prononcée de toutes ! Décidément, les femmes lui en voulaient aujourd'hui. Mais celle-ci plus particulièrement avait raison d'agir de ma sorte. Bafouer son amour, le salir, la trahir. Tous ces termes qui l'avaient anéanti. L'élémentaire releva la tête. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses longs cils noirs. Elle sanglotait mais faisait tout pour que sa voix reste compréhensible.

- Est-ce que Gray-sama va encore profiter de la faiblesse de Juvia ?! hurla-t-elle en pleurant.

- Juvia, je…

- Non, Juvia ne sera pas la putain de Gray-sama ! Elle refuse ! Elle n'est pas ce genre de fille ! Gray-sama n'a qu'à aller voir Kana pour ça !

- Juvia, écoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Juvia a compris le message Gray-sama. Elle n'est rien pour lui. Elle n'est qu'un membre de Fairy Tail, un compagnon d'arme ! Juvia en a assez ! Elle n'en peut plus ! C'est trop dur ! Juvia s'en va ! Elle veut oublier Gray-sama !

La néréide se retourna pour faire face à l'eau qui gelait au fur et à mesure que la température descendait. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et éclata en gros sanglots. Elle avait été naïve. Naïve de croire que Gray était différent. Il était comme tous les autres. Il n'aimait pas la pluie et il ne l'aimait pas elle. Il l'avait embrassé et avait d'abusé de sa confiance alors qu'il ne ressentait rien. La sirène n'avait été qu'un jouet entre ses mains. Il avait profité de son innocence. L'homme avait brisé ses rêves. Des rêves de petite fille, rien de plus… Il avait tout anéanti sur son passage.

Le ténébreux serra les poings, fou de rage contre lui-même. Comment avait-il pu aller aussi loin avec elle alors qu'il connaissait l'affection qu'elle lui vouait. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas la toucher, mais il avait failli. Il n'était qu'un salaud qui ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes. Il était allé trop loin cette fois. L'aquatique ne lui pardonnerait pas. Le brun allait la perdre définitivement. Encore une personne lui étant chère à ses yeux allait le quitter. Pourrait-il se relever une fois encore ? Cette fois, il n'en était pas sûr. Que ferait-il si elle partait ? Ne sombrerait-il pas dans la démence ? C'était même certain ! Quelle lueur d'espoir lui resterait-il ? Aucune ! Sa plus précieuse compagne le laissait à ses méfaits.

L'ondine leva ses iris au ciel surprise de constatait qu'il neigeait d'avantage. La pluie de la veille s'était transformée en de gros flocons. Elle tendit une main devant elle et l'un d'eux s'y déposa. Froid, tout comme l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. A cet instant, l'amphitrite le maudissait et le haïssait. Il n'était qu'un coureur de jupon qui recherchait la compagnie des femmes juste pour jouer avec elles puis, après avoir été assouvi, il les jetait comme des moins que rien. Son cœur c'était épris d'un homme exécrable. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi faible ? Le sort s'acharnait contre elle malgré tout ce qu'elle faisait. Il n'y avait rien à faire. L'élémentaire n'avait pas droit au bonheur. L'amour était une chose qui lui était interdite. Elle n'était que la femme pluie. Un être solitaire et déprimant.

Gray voyant la mage sangloter sentit son cœur se briser. A nouveau, elle déplorait à cause de lui. Ne savait-il donc rien faire d'autre à part la faire pleurer ? Elle avait compati pour lui, pour son père, pour son passé et maintenant elle pleurait de colère. Il y avait de quoi ! Dans un accès de faiblesse, il l'avait embrassé et l'avait rejeté peu de temps après. La nymphe s'était déclarée et lui avait dit que ce n'était pas réciproque. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de prendre des gants. Il le lui avait sorti de but en blanc lors du grand bal. La fée devant lui s'était retenue et puis elle était partie courant. Le ciel avait commencé à s'assombrir comme à chaque fois qu'elle était triste. Et la raison de sa tristesse c'était lui.

Il devait réagir avant de la perdre définitivement !

La naïade hoqueta de surprise et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux grands ouverts quand deux puissants bras entourèrent sa taille et qu'une tête de posa contre son épaule. Elle n'avait pas à se retourner pour reconnaître cette odeur si charmante.

- Apprends-moi…murmura le mage de glace.

* * *

><p>Je pense que certains vont me maudire pour avoir arrêter le chapitre à ce moment là.<br>Alors pensez-vous que Juvia va lui pardonner ? Y-a-t-il un infime espoir ?  
>N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !<p>

A bientôt !


	30. Laisse-nous une chance

Salut !

Voici enfin la suite que certain(e)s ont dû attendre avec impatience ! Je vous remet dans le contexte pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié. Juvia a découvert le secret de Gray et a décidé de quitter Fairy Tail. Après les remontrances d'Erzà et Meldy, le brun se décide à agir et part à sa recherche.

Que va décider l'aquatique ?

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos messages d'encouragement !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30 :<strong>** Laisse-nous une chance  
><strong>

Juvia ne dit rien trop décontenancé par la réaction du brun. Elle pensait qu'il serait parti, qu'il la laisserait seule avec son désespoir. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à la situation. Devait-elle le repousser ou devait-elle se laisser consoler ? Après tout, ses pleurs étaient de sa faute alors pourquoi le laisser agir. C'était à cause de lui si néréide était malheureuse. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé ni porté la moindre affection, et maintenant il était là, à l'enlacer en tremblant de peur qu'elle ne s'en aille. La nymphe ne comprenait plus rien à un tel revirement.

- Apprends-moi, répéta le taciturne. Apprends-moi à t'aimer…

La fée sentit son cœur marteler fortement contre sa poitrine. Gray devait le ressentir aussi vu la proximité de leur corps. Est-ce que le nudiste était en train de lui sous-entendre qu'il voulait sérieusement être avec elle ? Pouvait-il changer ? Pourrait-il arrêter de voir Kana en cachette ? Il lui avait juré qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas, qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Pourtant n'avait-il pas été dans son lit ? Devait-elle le croire ? Pouvait-elle à nouveau lui refaire confiance ? Il lui avait brisé le cœur !

L'emprise de fils de Silver sur sa taille se resserra, la sortant de ses sombres réflexions.

- Pardonne-moi, je sais que j'ai dépassé les limites, mais laisse-moi me racheter. Laisse-moi te montrer que tu es différente des autres à mes yeux…

Sa voix semblait si claire, si sincère. Jamais la fille de l'eau n'avait remarqué une telle franchise dans son timbre. Vibrante d'émotions et de regrets.

- Pourquoi Juvia serait-elle différente ? demanda la bleue dans un souffle.

- Parce que tu m'attire et ce n'est pas que physique ! se rattrapa l'autre en constatant que la femme-pluie se raidissait. Il y a cette chose entre nous depuis le début…Mais je ne voulais pas y croire parce que j'étais terrifié…Terrifié à l'idée de tout perdre à nouveau. Montre-moi ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un… Prouve-moi que je vaux plus que ça… Ne pars pas… Ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi…

- Gray-sama…murmura l'autre troublée.

La sirène posa une main sur celle de son amoureux qui tressaillit. Le froid n'était pas à l'origine de son soubresaut. Il était vraiment effrayé. Apeuré à l'idée de la perdre et son corps agissait malgré tous ses efforts pour se contenir. A ce constat, la naïade sentit alors son propre muscle cardiaque se retourner et son estomac se nouer. Il semblait dire la vérité. Ses syllabes avaient même été affolées. Il semblait brisé, désabusé…

- Laisse-nous une chance Juvia…

L'ondine se dégagea de l'étreinte du créateur qui la laissa faire, un brin réticent. Il serra les poings, fou de douleur de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ou dire. Avait-il réussi à la toucher ? Allait-elle le quitter ? Allait-elle rejoindre Lyon ?

L'élémentaire se retourna lentement et le cœur de l'autre tambourina contre son thorax faisant vibrer ses oreilles. Le visage de la déesse était impassible et ses larmes avaient séché. Ses yeux rougies le fixait avec insistance ce qui le déstabilisa. Néanmoins, l'exhibitionniste affronta son regard et ils se dévisagèrent un long moment un silence. Seul un nuage de fumée sortant de leur bouche entrouverte venait troubler la scène. La neige s'accrochait aux boucles bleues de la mage et ses membres grelotaient légèrement à cause de l'air glacial. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire sa beauté sans pareille. Il avait l'impression de voir un ange.

Le ténébreux en l'apercevant frigorifié décida d'intervenir, ôta son écharpe et l'entoura avec précaution autour du cou de sa compagne. Celle-ci attrapa un pan du vêtement et le regarda médusé.

- Mais c'est…, commença-t-elle abasourdit.

- Ton écharpe. Celle que tu m'as tricoté pour notre quatre-cent-treizième jour.

La nymphe leva ses grandes prunelles vers son compagnon qui lui sourit tristement. Dieu que ses iris étaient magnifiques avec cette nuance de bleu saphir. Ils s'étaient illuminés en l'espace d'une seconde et de nouveau il pouvait voir son air innocent et fragile qui la caractérisait tant et qu'il la rendait irrésistible. Combien d'homme aurait profité de sa candeur ? Il ferait en sorte que personne ne l'approche. Elle était une chose bien trop précieuse qu'il se devait de garder et chérir.

Le magicien apprendrait. Il était sûr de pouvoir y parvenir. Il n'avait plus de doute. L'aquatique était en train de faire fondre la glace autour de son cœur et même, cela était déjà fait. Elle était à lui. L'homme ne la laisserait à personne d'autre. Lyon ne la toucherait pas, il ne laisserait pas faire. Elle n'irait pas se réfugier dans d'autres bras autre que les siens.

Le disciple d'Ul prit les mains glacées de l'ondine dans les siennes et celle-ci rosie. Il les massa avec douceur pour tenter de la réchauffer ce qui était assez difficile vu qu'il était un mage de glace. L'élémentaire baissa ses pupilles, honteuse, face au regard suppliant de son camarade. Elle devait lui donner une réponse. Mais que devait-elle répondre au juste ? Elle ne le savait même pas elle-même ! Devait-elle tenter le coup ? Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé des bras de Gray ? Des milliers de fois ! Et là, il s'offrait à elle sans aucune retenue ! Le naturiste était prêt à s'engager avec elle ! La jeune femme ne pouvait qu'être dans un songe, c'était impossible autrement. Elle allait surement se réveiller en sursaut et être déçue comme à chaque fois. Il l'avait fait souffrir. Pouvait-elle lui pardonner encore une fois ? Le brun l'avait de plus d'une façon repoussé en disant qu'elle était collante. Il lui avait même dit que tous ce qu'il n'aimait pas, il ne se gênerait plus pour le faire savoir. Bien que blessée au fond d'elle-même, Juvia l'avait pris à la rigolade. Le solitaire ne voulait pas se montrer hostile. Il se cachait juste derrière une énorme carapace. Elle avait si souvent essayé de la percer, en vain. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui alors qu'elle n'attendait plus rien de lui, il venait la trouver !

L'océanide avait le vertige rien que d'y penser et mal à la tête. Elle devait lui répondre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, la naïade n'y arriverait sans doute jamais et qui sait dans quel état, elle le retrouverait par la suite. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle bredouilla :

- Ju…Juvia…

L'atmosphère était pesante. Jamais le sculpteur ne s'était senti aussi mal en point. Il comprenait à présent la dryade de l'eau. Pendant longtemps il l'avait laissé sans réponse et voilà que c'était lui qui attendait à présent la sienne. Que ferait-il si elle le rejetait ? Irait-il noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool à l'idée d'avoir perdu la seule femme susceptible de le faire changer ? Pourrait-il un jour connaître un tel sentiment ?

Le maître glaçon savait qu'il se montrait égoïste! Elle méritait mieux, beaucoup mieux ! Mais lui ne voulait qu'elle ! Il ne voyait plus qu'elle ! Pendant longtemps, il avait refoulé ce qu'il ressentait pensant que c'était complètement absurde d'éprouver ce genre de chose. Mais, la vérité était là. Elle lui avait sauté à la figure en un quart de seconde pour ne plus jamais le laisser tranquille. Meldy lui avait fait entrevoir ce qu'il perdrait s'il ne se ressaisissait pas. La déesse était différente dans son cœur. Aucune femme ne lui avait fait cet effet. Cette sensation, il n'y avait qu'avec elle…

- Juvia est d'accord pour essayer…murmura la femme vermeille.

Gray n'en cru pas ses oreilles. L'amphitrite avait donné son consentement bien qu'il eut du mal à le déchiffré, la mage ayant parlé tout bas. Elle voulait toujours de lui ? C'était inconcevable ?! Après toutes ces horreurs et tout ce temps, elle voulait encore de sa petite personne ! Remerciant silencieusement les cieux pour ce cadeau, il releva la tête de Juvia et s'aperçut que ses pupilles étaient humides, d'émotions ardentes. Un de ses doigts s'attarda sur ses lèvres et la fille de Neptune retint son souffle. Le fils de Silver se pencha en avant et lui murmura :

- J'en ai tellement envie, depuis tout ce temps…Je ne veux pas profiter de toi… Je veux juste savoir ce que ça fait quand quelqu'un vous aime sincèrement…Est-ce que je peux ?

La princesse des mers acquiesça timidement.

Prenant quelques couleurs, le brun s'assura d'être seul en regardant autour de lui. Pas de Natsu, ni de Happy pour venir le troubler. Il n'y avait pas un chat à des kilomètres. Les rues étaient complètement désertes par ce temps glacial.

Alors, lentement il se rapprocha. La néréide se crispa, se tortillant les mains. Elle était nerveuse ce qui était un peu normal. Ainsi, avec une infinie douceur dont il ne savait pas capable, l'apprenti d'Ul scella ses lèvres à celles de sa compagne qu'il convoitait depuis des semaines. Son baiser était assez timide et Gray sentit son cœur bondir hors de sa poitrine. C'était différent. Très différent des autres. Comme la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé. Il y avait de la retenue dans les lèvres de la bleue et une certaine ingénuité. La tension augmenta dans le corps du ténébreux, comblé d'être enfin parvenu à dire la vérité.

Le rival de Natsu passa un bras autour de la taille de son amie et l'autre se glissa entre l'écharpe et sa chevelure. Il voulait plus mais il avait peur de la brusquer au risque de la perdre à jamais !

Juvia se pressa contre lui, ses mains se posant sur son manteau qu'elle attrapa maladroitement et gémit lorsque son bien-aimé titilla sa lèvre inférieure lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche. La fée finit par céder à sa requête. Le mage de glace l'embrassa alors passionnément et l'autre geignit contre ses lèvres ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Cela le ravissait de la voir perdre pied. A bout de souffle, sans doute n'étant pas encore assez entrainé à de tels marathons songea l'homme, la nymphe s'arracha à regret de lui. Il la dévora des yeux et sourit. Intimidé, la femme-pluie baissa ses mirettes pour fixer le bout de l'écharpe qui pendait à son cou. Le ténébreux sourit à nouveau par son attitude si réservée. Il lui déposa un baiser brûlant sur le front et posa sa tête contre la sienne. L'océanide releva le menton et s'aperçut que le taciturne la fixait toujours autant. Les rôles étaient inversés.

- Pourquoi Gray-sama regarde-t-il Juvia comme ça ? Elle a fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, je suis juste heureux d'être ici avec toi.

- Gray-sama…

- J'ai une autre requête à te demander mais je ne sais pas si tu accepteras…fit celui-ci, hésitant, en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

- Dis et Juvia verra ce qu'elle peut faire, rétorqua la bleue lorsqu'il écarta son index.

- Gray…

- Juvia ne comprend pas…fit l'autre indrédule.

- Je veux que tu m'appelles par mon prénom et rien d'autre. Si, tu acceptes d'être avec moi, il ne doit plus y avoir cette distance bien que j'apprécie cette singularité.

- Mais Juvia, appelle Gray-sama parce que…

- Je sais, mais tu m'as aussi sauvé…Alors juste Gray. Essai pour voir.

La sirène sentit le rouge gagner ses joues. Le fils Fullbuster ne la lâchait pas d'un pouce, son front étant toujours appuyé sur le sien. Elle pouvait percevoir son haleine fraîche sur ses lèvres. Levant des yeux timides, l'amphitrite bredouilla :

- Gray-sama…Gray-sa…Gr…Gray…

- Redis-le encore une fois, encouragea le nudiste en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

- Gray, fit-elle d'une voix un peu plus assurée.

- Bon sang, je vais avoir du mal à me contrôler si tu le dis comme ça, rit le ténébreux en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

- Mais c'est Gray-sama qui a… s'offusqua la fée.

- Gray, la coupa ledit mage en remettant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Intimidée, la femme-pluie ne dit rien et se contenta de virer encore plus au rouge si c'était encore possible. Le givré adorait la manière avec laquelle elle s'empourprait à tout bout de champ. Elle devenait écarlate pour la moindre remarque. Etait-ce la même Juvia qui l'avait frappé un peu plus tôt et hurlé dessus ? Il avait vraiment du mal à y croire tant elle était différente.

L'homme s'écarta et regarda le ciel assombrit où les flocons tombaient en profusion.

- Il va neiger toute la nuit, viens, on ferait bien d'aller au chaud avant que tu n'attrapes froid.

Faisant le premier pas, le créateur attrapa la main de sa comparse qui sursauta à ce contact. Elle le lui avait déjà prit dans de rares occasions mais ce n'était pas pour être si intime. Il lui lança un sourire dont il avait le secret et elle accepta l'offre. Leurs doigts enlacés comme ceux des amoureux. Elle le suivit docilement mais était très curieuse de savoir où il l'emmenait.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Chez moi.

L'effet fut immédiat. Juvia se raidit tel un fil de fer et arrêta d'avancer, freinant le magicien. Gray dû se retourner voyant que la mage s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir le suivre. Le visage de la nymphe était effrayé. Il soupira. Il savait ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. S'il n'avait pas été aussi idiot, jamais elle n'aurait réagit de la sorte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te toucherai pas. Tant que tu ne me le demanderas pas, je ne ferais rien, c'est promis. Je veux juste qu'on aille à l'abri et chez moi c'est le plus près. De plus, à Fairy Hills ou à la guilde, je ne pourrais pas m'afficher avec toi. Je me connais, et je ne pourrai pas supporter le regard des autres.

La dryade acquiesça avant de sourire ce qui soulagea grandement le brun qui avait peur d'essuyer un nouvel échec.

* * *

><p>- Tiens, fit Gray en tendant une couverture à Juvia.<p>

- Merci.

L'homme s'installa dans le canapé à côté de la nymphe et l'attrapa pour lui plaquer le dos contre son torse. La néréide se laissa faire et posa sa tête sous le menton du brun. Tous les deux regardaient la neige tomber à gros flocons sur Magnolia. La femme-pluie saisit la couverture et la porta jusqu'à son cou. L'appartement du taciturne était glacé à cause de ce temps hivernal. Il avait bien évidement allumé un feu pour réchauffer la pièce, mais l'élémentaire était complètement gelée à être restée tant de temps dehors. La nuit tombait lentement sur la ville et la vue était tout simplement magnifique. Le ténébreux habitait au dernier étage d'un immeuble et avait une grande baie vitrée donnant l'accès sur une bonne partie du centre-ville. La bleue aperçut même le drapeau de Fairy Tail qui flottait au loin sous la légère brise.

Ce soir, elle ne rentrerait pas à Fairy Hills. Est-ce que Erza s'inquièterait ? Où Meldy ? Comprendraient-elles qu'elle était avec Gray ? Elle n'avait pas laissé de mot pour dire qu'elle n'avait pas pris le train et avait juré de leur donner des nouvelles à son arrivée à Hargeon. De plus, elle n'avait rien dit au sujet des aventures du brun à part à la rose, ce qui avait été la cause de son départ précipité. Néanmoins, Juvia avait hurlé sur celui-ci devant tout le monde à la guilde. Ils avaient tous été choqué par son attitude, elle qui d'ordinaire était si effacée. Même Natsu avait arrêté de taquiner Lucy et avait tendu l'oreille alors que l'océanide l'apercevait entre les arches.

La mage d'eau était partie le cœur en morceaux et personne n'avait osé la rattraper pour l'empêcher de fuir. Le sculpteur avait fini par la suivre après avoir reçu une raclée de la part de la chevalière et de la mage aux liens sensoriels. Les deux amies avaient dû comprendre que son absence était dû au fait qu'elle se trouvait avec le maître de glace à moins qu'elles ne la croient partie à jamais.

L'aquatique s'extasia devant le spectacle au dehors et sourit comme une enfant. Elle appuya une main ainsi qu'une joue contre le torse du brun et alors elle entendit son cœur s'emballer. Flattée de l'effet qu'elle lui procurait, ses pommettes prirent quelques couleurs et ferma les paupières en soupirant d'aise. Elle était bien ici. Dans ses bras. La fée avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place. Vivante ! Plus de fille morose et solitaire. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait panser ses blessures et elle panserait les siennes en retour. Il n'était pas parfait, mais il avait décidé de changer pour elle. Qui l'aurait supposé ? Si on lui avait dit que le naturiste finirait par succomber à son charme, elle n'y aurait jamais cru.

L'apprenti d'Ul soucieux du bien-être de sa petite amie resserra sa prise lorsqu'elle soupira. Elle devait avoir encore plus froid appuyé contre lui, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Peut-être qu'elle n'osait pas étant donné que c'était lui qui avait pris l'initiative de la serrer.

- Tu as froid ? Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, si je reste près de toi…

- Juvia est bien comme cela. Gray-sama n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Juvia peut augmenter la température de son propre corps si elle a froid.

- Gray-sama ? releva l'autre.

L'amphitrite frémit en prenant conscience de la phrase de son bien-aimé. Elle s'écarta nerveuse et le fixa en rougissant. Il la dévisagea durement.

- Ju…Juvia est désolée…Elle n'a pas l'habitude…C'est sorti tout seul…

- Tu vas devoir t'y habituer, sinon…

L'ondine ferma les yeux sous la menace du jeune homme. Contre toute attente, il l'attrapa et la serra à nouveau contre lui. Il huma et caressa ses cheveux avec affection.

- Ce sera ta punition à chaque fois que tu m'appelleras comme ça.

- Alors, Juvia veut bien appeler Gray, Gray-sama tous les jours… rit la bleue.

- Idiote.

La fille de Poséidon le serra affectueusement. Elle ne pouvait pas encore lui faire confiance comme par le passé, mais elle le sentait sincère. Cette nouvelle facette de l'homme la touchait, la bouleversant dans toutes ses convictions. Plus rien n'était logique. Tant de choses en si peu de temps s'était produite. Mais, le brun était enfin là auprès d'elle à la bercer. Plus d'angoisse, plus de cauchemars. Tout s'apaisait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se laissait aller. C'était une nuit magique, jamais elle ne l'oublierait.

- Gray ? fit la concernée après un moment de silence où tout deux contemplaient la fenêtre.

- Hum ?

- Que fait-on pour la guilde ?

- Personnellement, j'aimerai que ça reste entre nous pour le moment. Je ne veux pas de tous ses regards figés sur nous dès que nous nous parlons. Ces crétins sont trop curieux et ça me met mal à l'aise. En plus Mirajane n'arrêtera pas de me charrier et ça me gonfle déjà.

- Juvia adore l'idée d'un amour secret ! s'égaya la mage en se pressant contre lui.

- Alors tu n'es pas fâchée ?

- Non, Juvia aime bien avoir Gray rien que pour elle. Et l'idée de le voir en cachette est excitante. Comme dans les romans de Lucy !

La naïade releva la tête vers son interlocuteur et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Gray céda alors à la tentation qui le démangeait de la voir si joyeuse et alla cueillir un baiser sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le brun s'éloignait déjà. Ce fut au tour de l'homme de sourire en voyant les pommettes écarlates de la dryaded'eau. Elle était vraiment d'une pudeur extrême. Pourtant, ce n'était pas leur premier baiser et les deux premiers avaient été très passionnés.

La fée se sentit mal à l'aise par le baiser volé de son amant. Ses lèvres glacées s'étaient posées trop brièvement sur les siennes. En rougissant un peu plus si c'était encore possible, elle pensa qu'elle en voulait d'autres. Est-ce que c'était raisonnable ? Elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas prête pour sauter le pas et que sa confiance n'était pas acquise à cent pour cent. Pourtant, elle mourrait d'envie de se jeter à son cou et de l'embrasser. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait. Devait-elle céder ? Le taciturne lui avait tout de même marqué le cœur au fer blanc avec ses batifolages. Ne la laisserait-il pas après, si elle cédait ? Il lui avait dit vouloir apprendre à l'aimer. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Le fils de Silver ne voulait pas que d'une relation physique. Il voulait apprendre toutes les choses qu'un couple faisait. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire en regardant la neige tomber, enlacer l'un contre l'autre.

Le maître de glace constata que la néréide était en pleine réflexion. Son regard était devenu vague et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse ?

- Ce n'est rien, bredouilla la femme-pluie en s'empourprant à ses pensées incertaines.

- Tu sais que tu peux me le dire, surtout si c'est moi le problème.

- Juvia le sait. C'est juste que Juvia est confuse…

- A propos de quoi ? demanda l'autre un sourire en coin.

- De Gray…

- Moi ? fit-il faussement.

Il était flatté d'être la cause de son malaise. Cela signifiait qu'elle pensait à lui, à eux. Elle leur accordait une chance qu'il ferait tout pour ne pas gâcher. Ses conneries avaient bien failli lui coûter ce moment qu'ils partageaient actuellement. Aussi, il attendrait que la confiance revienne. Il lui prouverait à quel point elle était unique pour lui.

- Gray surprend toujours Juvia. Il l'embrasse et…

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te choquer, mais je pensais que c'est ce que faisait les couples, la coupa le brun vivement en se tendant.

Il pensait encore avoir fait une boulette. Comment pouvait-il être aussi indélicat ? Aussi stupide ! L'amphitrite avait besoin de temps. Il devait patienter bien qu'il avait sérieusement du mal. Cela faisait des mois qu'il la regardait de loin et mourrait d'envie de la toucher. Plus d'une fois, le solitaire s'était retenu de se pencher par-dessus la table de la guilde pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Ses lèvres l'appelaient. Son corps l'attirait. Son parfum l'enivrait.

- Gray n'a pas à s'excuser. C'est Juvia qui manque d'expérience. Elle voudrait l'embrasser comme le fait Erza avec Jellal mais Juvia est timide et puis, c'est si soudain que…

- Tu ne serais pas en train de me brancher ? lança l''exhibitionniste un sourire narquois.

- Ju…Juvia…Juvia ne… bafouilla la dryade mal à l'aise.

- J'ai compris, viens là.

Sans crier gare, Gray scella à nouveau ses lèvres glacées contre celle de la mage. Voyant qu'elle réagissait dans le bon sens, il l'incita à s'asseoir sur lui pour avoir une meilleure prise. L'aquatique entoura ses bras autour de son cou et alla même réclamer un baiser plus profond. Le ténébreux, heureux qu'elle prenne l'initiative, répondit à sa demande en entrouvrant les lèvres et l'embrassa alors passionnément.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut de ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable. La sirène ouvrit mollement un œil alors qu'un mince rayon de soleil caressait son visage. Elle bailla et s'étira paresseusement sur le divan. S'asseyant avec difficulté, elle reconnut les lieux. Gray et elle étaient ensemble dans l'appartement du brun et avaient passé la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ses joues se teintant de quelques rougeurs à ce souvenir, elle constata que le maître de maison était absent du salon. En effet, l'ondine s'était assoupie contre lui très tôt après toutes ces larmes versées. Cependant, elle n'aurait jamais songé qu'à la sortie de ses songes, le taciturne ne se trouverait pas auprès d'elle.<p>

Où était-il ? Ne regrettait-il pas ses paroles ? Et s'il était allé voir Kana ? Que faire ? Devait-elle démonter la maison ? Le chercher dans chaque recoin ? L'appeler ? Lui faire confiance et attendre sagement ? Et s'il ne revenait jamais ?

Toutes ces questions si tôt de bon matin filèrent un mal de crâne monstrueux à la fée qui s'attrapa la tête en gémissant. La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit alors qu'elle relevait ses prunelles. Le disciple d'Ul simplement vêtu d'un pantalon noir débarqua alors qu'il portait une serviette autour du cou afin d'éviter que ses cheveux mouillés ne gouttent partout. Juvia frémit en découvrant, alors que ce n'était pas la première fois, le torse musclé de son amoureux où l'insigne de Fairy Tail trônait fièrement comme un étendard. Un pincement au cœur lui causa une grimace que son compagnon remarqua alors qu'il lui jetait un coup d'œil tout en continuant à se sécher, son collier s'agitant par la même occasion dans des bruits de féraille.

- Il y a un problème ?

- C'est rien, répliqua l'ex-fée en détournant le regard pour camoufler la larme qui venait de couler le long de sa joue.

Nerveusement, elle essuya l'eau, mais son camarade n'étant pas dupe avait ressenti son malaise. Il s'approcha avec réserve et se pencha sur le côté pour tenter de capter ses prunelles. Rien à faire, la néréide demeurait parfaitement fermée. L'homme prit place alors à ses côtés, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux. La bleue toujours dos à lui laissa échapper une plainte sourde. Le taciturne posa alors une main sur sa frêle épaule, ne comprenant pas ce soudain changement d'humeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Juvia était en train de penser qu'elle n'avait plus de lieu où rentrer…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Juvia n'est plus une membre de Fairy Tail.

- Je suis sûre que le maître acceptera que tu reviennes et s'il ne le fait pas je lui rendrai la vie infernale, rétorqua son amoureux avec un air railleur imaginant toutes sortes de folies. Je quitterai même le QG s'il le faut !

La femme-pluie se retourna vers son bien-aimé. Celui-ci lui souriait chaleureusement lui signifiant que tout irait bien, qu'elle ne devait pas s'en faire. Cependant, l'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse à l'idée de retourner à la guilde. Tous la dévisageraient de la voir ressurgir alors qu'elle avait affirmé avoir prit une décision définitive. Et toutes ces questions qui fuseraient dans tous les sens lui donnant des vertiges ? Que devrait-elle leur répondre ? Elle ne savait même pas encore si son choix était judicieux et si elle ne le regretterait pas. Tout était si inespéré. Gray lui avait avoué implicitement être profondément attaché à elle, avoir un lien au-delà de l'amitié. Mais, n'était-ce pas qu'un doux rêve de petite fille ?

Apercevant que la princesse des mers se perdait dans les méandres de ses fabulations, le ténébreux décida de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Surprise, elle se laissa cajoler, sa tête reposant sur la poitrine nue du mage. Elle perçut alors une agréable mélodie : les palpitations du cœur de son amoureux. Aucun son ne lui égalait. C'était si revigorant qu'elle aurait pu l'écouter des heures et ne jamais s'en lasser. Plus aucun effroi dans son être. Juste de la béatitude.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien, je serai avec toi, fit l'homme en lui embrassant sa chevelure.

Heureuse qu'il lui témoigne autant d'attention, l'élémentaire soupira d'aise. Elle souhaitait que chaque matin elle se lève avec une telle énergie et euphorie. Des couleurs regagnaient peu à peu l'histoire de sa vie. Ce n'était plus tout blanc et noir. Gray venait d'y apporter des nuances ainsi que des nouvelles peintures à ce tableau pluvieux.

L'amphitrite se serra d'avantage au corps étonnement chaud de son compagnon et soudain celui-ci poussa une exclamation de surprise. Relevant les yeux pour le dévisager, elle s'aperçut qu'il scrutait intensément quelque chose sur elle. Intriguée, elle parcourut brièvement son anatomie et poussa à son tour un cri. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche n'osant y croire alors que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Sa cuisse découverte laissait entrevoir l'ébauche d'une marque. Sa peau normalement laiteuse luisait faiblement et ceci n'était pas dû à la réverbération du soleil. Des ailes apparurent d'un bleu turquoise, ainsi qu'un semblant de bec. L'emblème de Fairy Tail renaissait sur son épiderme tel le phénix de ses cendres. Quel était donc ce prodigieux phénomène ? Comment l'expliquer ? C'était tout bonnement illogique ! Seul le maître avait le don de pouvoir ou non leur affecter la marque.

Le maître ! Mais bien sûr la réponse était pourtant évidente songea le brun. C'était lui l'auteur de ce mystère. Il devait savoir qu'elle avait décidé de rester. Il avait toujours eu un temps d'avance sur ses enfants. Avant même que ceux-ci aient réalisé certaines choses, il les anticipait. Ce vieillard était vraiment hors norme et Gray le respectait énormément c'est pourquoi il le considérait comme son propre grand-père. Il prendrait le temps de le remercier plus tard pour ce fabuleux cadeau qu'il lui accordait.

Ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre le couple attendit patiemment que reviennent complètement cette marque si caractéristique des mages de Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Juvia sautillait dans les rues de Magnolia ayant beaucoup de mal à contenir son excitation. Elle avait passé la nuit dans les bras de son amour de toujours et se sentait toute chose. Elle voulait croire en un avenir meilleur. Finalement, elle était parvenue à briser le masque de son ancien ennemi. Levant les yeux aux cieux, elle constata un soleil faiblard, la neige étant tombée abondamment toute la nuit. L'air était glacial mais elle avait chaud au cœur. D'ailleurs, marcher dans la poudreuse était assez difficile dans la mesure où elle en avait jusqu'aux chevilles et qu'elle devait prêter attention à ne pas se casser la figure au risque de se blesser et surtout s'humilier devant les passants qui déblayaient. Elle avait hâte de retourner au pensionnat pour filles. Meldy pousserait un de ses cris de joie en l'apercevant !<p>

Gray l'avait invité à prendre une douche et un petit déjeuné chez lui, mais la néréide s'était juste contentée du petit déjeuné préférant prendre une douche à Fairy Hills car là-bas elle y avait laissé tous ses cartons, qui devaient être transportés la journée même vers Hargeon et elle ne voulait pas se retrouver sans rien à son retour. L'homme avait acquiescé bien qu'il aurait aimé l'avoir encore un peu pour lui. Néanmoins, les deux complices s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à la guilde vers midi afin de pouvoir réfléchir à une mission à faire ensemble voulant rester un peu seul.

Alors que la bleue remontait l'allée du canal qui menait à la résidence, un homme imposant lui barra la route. Elle s'immobilisa, tous ses sens aux aguets alors qu'elle reconnaissait son interlocuteur. Son grand chapeau dissimulait son visage, mais Juvia le reconnu sans difficulté pour l'avoir côtoyé pendant plusieurs années. Sa cape noire claquait sous l'air du vent alors qu'un sourire narquois se dessinait sur ses lèvres sombres. Le retour à la réalité fut brutal. Elle l'avait oublié tant sa détresse était immense. Que faisait-il ici ?

Se frottant les mains avec convoitise, son protagoniste déclara suavement :

- Chère Juvia, je vois que tu m'as l'air en forme, plus que la dernière fois en tout cas.

- Juvia, vous a déjà dis de la laisser tranquille ! ordonna la magicienne sans plus de cérémonie alors qu'elle cherchait une issue parmi les bâtiments alentour.

- Allons, ne te froisse pas, je voudrai juste que tu m'accompagnes. Quitte cette guilde d'idiots et je te promets un avenir radieux.

- Juvia n'ira nulle part. Sa place est ici à Fairy Tail !

- Alors ne m'en veux pas s'il arrive malheur à ce cher Fullbuster ou peut-être cette Meldy si je me souviens bien son prénom…

- Vos menaces ne m'atteignent pas ! siffla la fée bien que son corps la trahissait à vu d'œil.

L'individu se mit à ricaner dans sa barbe ce qui accentua le malaise de l'ondine qui n'avait qu'une hâte, filer le camp d'ici ! L'homme finalement fit demi-tour et leva sa main en l'air en signe de salut.

- De toute façon quoi que tu dises, tu seras à moi !

Les genoux de l'aquatique jouèrent des castagnettes alors qu'elle tentait de maîtriser son effroi. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait rendre tout ce qu'elle avait dans le corps et que ses jambes allaient céder sous son poids.

Un démon du passé ressurgissait…

* * *

><p>Et voilà on y est enfin ! Le taciturne s'est enfin déclaré ! Il était temps non ? Après 30 chapitres il fallait bien qu'il agisse un peu :p<p>

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

A bientôt pour un nouveau mystère...


	31. L'énigme

Bonjour à tous !

Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre que je ne voulais pas desservir avant demain ou vendredi, mais vu le nombre d'impatients tant pis. Merci encore pour votre soutien et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31 :<strong>** L'énigme**

Juvia après avoir gravit les escaliers du couloir avec sa valise à la main et son parapluie, ouvrit la porte de son ancienne chambre au dortoir Fairy Hills. Personne à cette heure si matinale ne devait pas être partie.

Peu avant, elle avait décidé d'aller se poser près du lac pour faire le point sur ses émotions suite à sa rencontre fortuite. Tant de choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps que cela lui filait le vertige. Gray lui avait avoué son amour naissant ou du moins ce qui s'en apparentait et un homme de son passé qu'elle ne pensait jamais revoir ressurgissait comme un spectre venant la hanter. Son cerveau allait finir par exploser avec toute cette confusion et ses divers sentiments contradictoires. Elle était si heureuse que son amoureux l'ait rattrapé pour lui demander de rester à ses côtés, mais d'un autre côté elle était terrifiée par l'individu qui venait de l'accoster en pleine rue sans se cacher. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'elle serait sienne ? Que voulait-il encore d'elle ? Que recherchait-il ? Ses yeux fourbes de serpent lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Et ce ton railleur qu'il utilisait habituellement lorsqu'il convoitait un bien…

Après avoir longtemps inspirée et expirée pour détendre ses muscles, la fille des eaux s'était décidée finalement à rentrer au pensionnat alors qu'il devait être aux alentours de huit heures.

Comme la néréide s'y attendait, Meldy se trouvait dans la pièce. Sur le lit défait, elle contemplait un album photo qu'elle avait fait avec la bleue quelques mois plus tôt au cours d'une soirée bien mouvementée où les deux jeunes femmes avaient passé leur temps à rire de tout et de rien en s'échangeant des moments du passé. De cette façon, elles avaient appris à mieux se connaître et avaient échangé rêves et passions. Elles n'étaient dans le fond pas si différentes. Toutes deux avaient perdu les êtres qui leurs étaient le plus cher et avaient trouvé refuge dans une guilde.

La rose serra contre son cœur le livre en se remémorant tous ces moments partagés alors qu'une larme perlait sur le coin de ses longs cils. La nymphe ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se sentant si choyée. C'était vraiment une amie formidable sur laquelle elle pouvait toujours compter. Dire qu'au départ, elles étaient ennemies était difficilement concevable. Décidant qu'il était temps de se manifester, l'aquatique entra dans la chambre vide.

- Bonjour Meldy…

Ladite mage se retourna brusquement n'en croyant pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Ce timbre doux et chaleureux ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Sa meilleure amie se tenait sur le seul de la porte, une main toujours appuyée sur la poignée. L'ex-Crime Sorcière poussa un cri strident à réveiller les morts avant de sauter du lit tel un félin et se rua vers sa camarade pour l'enlacer. Ensemble, elles tombèrent à la renverse alors que la rose se frottait contre elle, rappelant un chaton quémandant des caresses et en pleurant de joie.

- Juvia, tu n'es pas partie ! J'ai eu si peur que Gray n'ait pas réussi à te retenir ! Ne l'ayant vu nulle part, je me suis dit qu'il avait échoué ! Mais tu es là ! Je suis si heureuse !

- Meldy… bredouilla la fée en pleurant avec elle et en la serrant avec affection.

- Mais c'est quoi tout ce raffut si tôt, râla une voix derrière elle.

Les deux compagnes relevèrent la tête à l'unisson alors qu'elles demeuraient au sol à rire bêtement. Charuru et Wendy se tenaient dans le couloir vêtues de leur pyjama orange, de vraies jumelles. La gamine se frottait encore les yeux alors que la chatte les dévisageait sévèrement en lévitant. En constatant que la dryade était de retour à la maison, la fillette poussa elle aussi une exclamation avant de se jeter dans la mêlée pour de nouvelles embrassades enflammées. L'exceed quant à elle se contenta de croiser les bras et de les snober pour leur manque de discipline. Cependant, la dragonne l'attrapa au vol et toutes les quatre se serrèrent alors qu'elles gloussaient. Il était si bon de rentrer à la maison songea l'élémentaire.

La femme-pluie sentit son cœur bondir hors de sa poitrine en songeant au mal qu'elle venait de causer en les abandonnant. Certes, elle n'était pas vraiment partie, mais leurs adieux avaient été difficiles pour toutes. La sirène n'avait jamais envisagé d'être si aimé au sein de cette petite guilde familiale. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle faisait vraiment partie des leurs à présent et pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait gâcher ce bonheur. Qui plus est, à présent le taciturne était à ses côtés pour dans les bons comme les pires moments de son existence…

* * *

><p>Lorsque la fille de Neptune entra dans le hall de la guilde, elle était accompagnée de Wendy, Meldy et Charuru. En ouvrant les grands battants de la porte qui grincèrent, le silence se fit dans l'assemblée. Les membres la dévisageaient avec incrédulité car tous la pensaient à des lieux d'ici. Elle leur avait dit au revoir la veille alors que tous avait tenté de la raisonner. Cependant, sa décision avait été catégorique. Un silence de plomb s'installa, un de ceux qui écrase la poitrine. Juvia avança de façon déterminée bien que ses jambes tremblaient à chaque enjambée. Ses pas bourdonnaient à ses oreilles rendant, un peu plus grave son angoisse déjà certaine. Par chance, la démone au comptoir sembla de nouveau être animée et s'approcha à toute vitesse pour venir la serrer alors qu'elle souriait.<p>

- Juvia ! Comme je suis contente que tu ais changé d'avis.

La chevalière au comptoir jeta un regard oblique au nudiste qui torse nu était avachi sur un banc en compagnie de Natsu et qui se tenait la tête d'un air absent. Constatant qu'on l'épiait il haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence et Erza sourit, ravi qu'il ait finalement réussi à la retenir. Il avait beau se montrer je-m'en-foutiste, la rousse savait pertinemment ce qu'il en était réellement. Gajeel n'aurait pas besoin de lui régler son compte car le message laissé par les deux furies avaient fait son petit effet.

Timidement, l'amphitrite se dégagea de la cohue qui venait de s'agglutiner à elle comme les abeilles au miel et s'avança vers le mentor de la guilde. Le vieillard, assit sur le comptoir souriait comme un gamin, ses pupilles perçantes observant son enfant pour se rappeler chaque détail de sa silhouette. Nerveusement, la nymphe se prit les mains alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à la hauteur du chef.

- Maître, Juvia…

- Bon retour ma petite.

La fée le contempla visiblement très surprise par le ton posé du vieux qui la laissa sans voix. Son visage affichait tant d'amour et de bienveillance que l'ondine ne put s'empêcher de rosir en détournant ses mirettes. Il n'y avait pas de mot à dire. Tout était clair entre eux.

- Maître, la marque est…commença la sirène voulant justifier ses actes.

- De retour tout comme toi, acheva l'ancêtre avec un infini sourire énigmatique. Maevis accomplit de véritable merveille. Une vraie diseuse…

La néréide prit le temps d'encaisser ces considérations bien qu'elle savait délibérément que le vieux mage n'était pas honnête. Ce n'était pas un fait du premier maître, elle en était certaine. Cette essence si particulière n'était pas la sienne mais celle de Macarov. Cependant, il ne semblait pas enclin à vouloir dévoiler la vérité. Ainsi, la princesse des mers décida d'acquiescer et alors Fairy Tail retrouva sa bonne humeur si particulière.

Voyant le troupeau se défaire pour retourner vaquer à ses occupations, l'amphitrite balaya la salle du regard à la recherche de son amoureux. Cependant, alors que leurs regards se croisaient et qu'il lui souriait mystérieusement, sa vue fut attirer par un autre élément ou du moins une autre personne. La mage aux cartes la fixait avec insistance bien que son visage ne semblait pas ravager par l'alcool mais plutôt par les remords. Juvia serra de pan de sa robe alors qu'elle sentait la colère croître en elle. Il y avait encore ce point à éclaircir. Mais que devait-elle faire au juste ? Elle se voyait mal aller lui taper la conversation comme si de rien n'était. Sa camarade lui avait quand même infligé une douloureuse épreuve que jamais à son grand daim elle n'aurait imaginée venant d'elle. Kana et Gray avaient été amants. La veille son bien-aimé avait fini par répondre à ses interrogations alors qu'il disait ne pas vouloir la blesser d'avantage. La femme-pluie avait tant insisté qu'il avait fini par céder à ses requêtes.

Leur batifolage avait duré quelques mois, depuis la fin des grands jeux magiques jusqu'au moment où l'empire Tartaros s'était effondré. La fille de Gildartz s'était bien cachée de le faire savoir. Derrière ses airs de grande bourrée, elle avait dissimulé un terrible secret. La naïade lui en voulait tout comme quelque part à l'intérieur d'elle, elle en voulait à son prince. Cependant, elle comprenait d'un certain côté, en se mettant à sa place, que son sauveur ait flanché. En revanche, cela n'expliquait en rien l'attitude de sa comparse qui savait depuis le début l'attachement profond qu'elle éprouvait pour le maître des glaces. Or, celle-ci n'avait pas hésité à l'attirer dans ses filets malgré tout et avait bafoué ses sentiments. Comment pardonner ? Le pouvait-elle seulement ?

Prenant une grande inspiration pour calmer ses questions, la sirène s'avança lentement vers la brune qui discutait distraitement avec Lucy. En remarquant que la dryade s'approchait d'elle, Kana se redressa brusquement faisant racler son banc et des gouttes de sueurs coulèrent sur son front alors que des larmes perlaient.

- Juvia, je…

- Suis-moi, répliqua l'autre sans plus d'explication et de manière autoritaire.

L'aquatique pivota avant de se diriger inlassablement vers la sortie ne souhaitant pas que des oreilles mal venues ne viennent gêner leur conversation. Gray en les voyant partir se releva, mais sa petite amie lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et à contrecœur il se rassit. Il savait qu'elle devait régler ses comptes mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour elle. La jeune femme pouvait lui paraître si fragile et il ne voulait que son bonheur. Néanmoins lorsque Titania les suivi, l'amphitrite ne fit aucun geste d'objection. Elle seule pourrait temporiser les choses si nécessaire. En effet, l'océanide craignait de perdre son sang froid et elle ne voulait surtout pas commettre l'irréparable et déchaîner sa magie.

Une fois sous le porche, Juvia s'immobilisa pour faire face à la traitresse qui n'en menait pas large. Son visage d'ordinaire éméché était tiré par l'angoisse et tremblait de tous ses membres comme s'il gelait. La chevalière se posa dans un coin, les bras croisés attendant que les explications ne commencent. Elle ne devait intervenir qu'en cas de grabuges. Gray avait confié la veille à sa compagne que la mage aux armures était au courant de sa liaison illégale avec la brunette. Sur le coup l'autre avait fait la moue mais le nudiste l'avait rassuré en lui certifiant qu'il ne savait pas comment elle l'avait apprit et la bleue avait fini par se calmer.

- Ecoute je suis si désolée, pleurnicha la brune. Je sais que ce que l'on a fait n'est pas bien vis-à-vis de toi mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher ! Je me sentais si seule et Gray était si désespéré que j'ai craqué ! Le voir dans cet état, après les grands jeux… Il était si rongé par le remord. La mort d'Ultear, le fait qu'il soit décédé un instant, ça l'a beaucoup remué. Alors je suis allée à sa rencontre un soir. Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû, mais ça m'obsédait. Il fallait que j'y aille. J'en avais tellement envie. De ne plus me sentir si mal, si seule. Dans un premier temps il m'a repoussé, mais sa raison a flanché. Ainsi, nous oublions chacun notre peine endurée. Ces touts petits moments où plus rien ne comptait pour nous à part cette envie irréfléchie et irrépressible. J'aurai dû t'en parlé dès que c'est arrivé, mais je n'en ai pas eu la force. Ca me dépassait ! J'avais besoin de ça ! Et comme je n'ai que des échecs amoureux, l'avoir auprès de moi, même s'il ne ressentait rien, ça me rassurait et me réconfortait… Si tu savais à quel point j'ai honte à présent. Je n'arrive plus à me regarder en face tant je me hais ! Je te supplie de me pardonner…Je sais que ce ne doit pas être évident pour toi à encaisser, mais tu es une amie en or et je ne veux pas te perdre. Alors s'il te plaît, dis-moi quoi faire ! supplia la femme en tombant en genoux comme pour implorer le pardon.

La mage aux cartes se mit à pleurer alors que la bleue serrait les poings. Bien sûr qu'elle était en colère ! Et il y avait de quoi, non ?! L'une de ses amies l'avait trahi ! Comment pardonner de tels agissements perfides ?! Comment avoir à nouveau confiance en elle ? C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Pourtant, la fée savait qu'elle devait se montrer indulgente car l'autre en face d'elle ne lui inspirait que pitié. La voir ainsi, à sangloter, lui brisait tout de même le cœur malgré sa fureur. Un jour, sa mère lui avait dit qu'il fallait apprendre à passer outre avec les gens qu'on aimait. La pauvre femme disait cela car elle pardonnait son époux de l'avoir enfermé de force dans cette prison dorée qu'était leur demeure familiale. Plus un pied dehors. A jamais bloqué entre ces quatre murs où elle avait fini par dépérir.

La femme-pluie pivota pour lui tourner le dos et leva ses prunelles au ciel en pensant à sa défunte génitrice. Elle avait raison et elle agirait avec droiture comme elle le lui avait inculqué dans le passé.

- Juvia ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins. Elle ne peut pas te pardonner. Du moins pas pour le moment, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant sa camarade ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer alors qu'elle lui lançait un coup d'œil. Kana-san avait connaissance des sentiments de Juvia pour Gray-sama et cela lui a causé beaucoup de chagrin d'apprendre la vérité comme cela. Elle aurait dû le dire à Juvia, celle-ci aurait accepté. Juvia n'est pas si méchante dans le fond, sourit l'autre en hoquetant alors que les larmes nouaient sa gorge. Gray-sama a tout expliqué et Juvia comprend mieux à présent. Cependant, elle ne peut pas comprendre le mensonge de Kana-san. Peut-être qu'elle est trop naïve, mais Juvia va essayer de passer outre. Si l'on doit être amené à travailler ensemble, il ne faudra pas de tension alors Juvia va essayer d'oublier bien que cela ne soit pas simple. Par contre, Juvia aimerait que tu la laisses tranquille quelques temps… Ne l'approche plus…

Sans un mot de plus et en restant fière, l'ondine quitta les lieux pour regagner le hall où Natsu une fois encore chahutait avec son fidèle acolyte. Erza posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de Kana alors que celle-ci médusée explosait à gros sanglots, heureuse de la réaction de la sirène. Elle tomba à genoux et continua à pleurer alors que la rouquine la réconfortait. Juvia était vraiment exceptionnelle en son genre. Droite, noble et ingénue. A présent, il était clair de comprendre ce qui avait séduit le fils de Silver. Malgré toutes ses souffrances, elle pardonnait toujours avec le temps…

* * *

><p>- Hum… réfléchit le mage en se frottant le menton tout en scrutant les affichettes sur le tableau des missions. Tu vois un boulot qui te plairait ?<p>

- Voyons…

Gray et Juvia étaient debout devant le grand tableau noir où pleins de parchemins le clairsemaient. Il devait être aux alentours de treize heures et la guilde faisait un boucan infernal. Bien entendu, l'homme était une fois de plus en caleçon mais la femme-pluie n'y avait pas prêté attention étant trop habitué à ce qu'il se comporte de cette manière. Après sa brève discussion avec la mage aux cartes, l'élémentaire avait fait irruption dans la salle et était aller se poster au bar pour commander quelque chose à manger n'ayant rien dans le ventre depuis le matin même où le petit déjeuné avait été très sommaire, le solitaire n'ayant pas grand-chose à proposer.

D'ailleurs, l'exhibitionniste avait profité de l'ambiance générale pour s'approcher discrètement de celle qui le hantait. Ils avaient décidé de ne rien laisser transparaître, aussi Juvia jouait le jeu à la perfection, si bien que même le sculpteur y aurait cru si elle ne lui avait pas adressé ce petit sourire en coin pour l'épier. Alors avec une attitude désinvolte comme à son habitude, il lui avait proposé d'aller en mission. La fée avait accepté avec joie ce qui avait un tantinet surpris la barmaid qui lui servait un verre.

- Là ! s'exclama la bleue ravit de sa trouvaille en saisissant le papier et en le pointant dans la direction de son amoureux.

Le disciple d'Ul parcourut rapidement l'information des yeux en mettant les mains sur les hanches. Il s'agissait d'un petit boulot consistant à trouver une espèce de champignons dans les monts près de Magnolia, celle-ci ayant des vertus très bénéfique contre les piqures d'insecte. Elle se trouvait dans les cavernes, la roche humide ayant des propriétés très bénéfique à sa croissance.

- Ce n'est pas très loin et on sera de retour d'ici moins de trois jours et la récompense est de 100 000 jewels ce qui est non négligeable !

- Oui et puis ainsi Juvia pourra faire voir à Gray quelque chose, chuchota la nymphe afin que les autres ne remarquent pas qu'il manquait le sama accolé à son prénom.

- Quelque chose ? rétorqua l'autre sceptique en constatant son air mystérieux.

- Oui mais Juvia n'en dira pas plus, fit-elle en se retournant et en pouffant.

Le ténébreux la fixa sans trop comprendre puis haussa les épaules. Après tout sa compagne avait toujours été un brin étrange mais cela faisait partie de son charme. Or, celui-ci y avait céder alors à quoi bon s'en faire. Descendant les marches, l'ondine alla remettre sa mission à Mirajane en indiquant qu'elle partait avec le créateur ce qui fallut quelques railleries de la part de Macao et Wakaba non loin de là, qui jouaient paresseusement à une table.

- Alors comme ça tu pars en mission avec elle, c'est si rare.

- Fermez là et allez bosser vous aussi, si vous ne voulez pas vous faire virer par vos femmes, cingla le taciturne vexé.

- Gray-sama, on y va ? demanda l'amphitrite en s'avançant.

- Ouais, allons-y.

- Oublies pas de te rhabiller avant, ricana le mage du feu.

Le rival de Natsu se stoppa pour se regarder et poussa un juron. Il avait encore ôté ses vêtements et comme d'habitude ne savait même plus à quel moment il les avait posé ni où. La fée se mit alors à rire alors que son bien-aimé courrait dans tous les sens à la recherche de ses effets personnels. Meldy à quelques tables plus loin, sourit, ravie de la voir si pleine de vie et savait qu'elle pouvait la laisser partir sans aucune crainte. Son amie ne s'était pas confessée sur sa relation avec le maître glacial mais elle savait ce qu'il en était. Parfois, de simples gestes traduisaient bien plus que la réalité.

En sortant de la bâtisse, les deux magiciens s'égayèrent du beau temps malgré le froid mordant dû à la neige. Le cœur plein d'allégresse, Juvia tourna dans la rue de droite pour rejoindre la frontière de la ville et le brun la suivi en silence. La jeune femme sourit tout en rougissant lorsqu'elle nota que son nouvel petit ami attitré portait la fameuse échappe qu'il lui avait passé autour du cou la veille. Un tissu empli de souvenirs. Elle le lui avait tricoté avec tant de ferveur l'année précédente alors qu'elle fêtait leur quatre cent treizième jour de rencontre (une idée d'Erza soit disant passant). Ce simple morceau de vêtement la comblait de bonheur qu'elle aurait pu en déplacer des montagnes. Arrivés au carrefour, les comparses braquèrent sur leur gauche pour remonter la longue allée de pins qui bordait la rue. Des commerçants en tout genre avait établi des étals devant leur devanture pour attirer le client sur leurs belles marchandises. La fille de Poséidon s'arrêta devant un primeur où elle acheta des fruits de saison. Ils serviraient d'en-cas pour la route car le chemin dans les monts était peu peuplé et il serait difficile de trouver de quoi se nourrir.

Bifurquant de nouveau à gauche après avoir passé la mairie, un enfant même pas âgé d'une dizaine d'année vint à leur rencontre en courant. Petit de taille, ses yeux étaient globuleux et horrifié alors que sa chevelure blonde était en épouvantail. En l'apercevant dans un tel état, les amoureux firent une halte forcée.

- Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous êtes bien Juvia Loxar ?

- Euh, oui, pourquoi ? répondit la néréide en lançant un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui haussa les épaules, lui aussi autant surpris.

- On m'a dit de vous transmettre un message : « lorsque le hibou hululera seul l'hippocampe se retrouvera et viendra de gré dans ce dédale enneigé, sa vérité. Quatre soleils trépasseront alors l'alliance sera nouée ».

- C'est quoi ce charabia ! s'impatienta Gray qui avait une sainte horreur de ce genre de charade.

La bleue lui fit signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas bien que son muscle cardiaque s'était emporté en sachant qui était l'auteur de ce terrible mot. Encore lui et ses manigances funestes. N'aurait-elle jamais un peu la paix cinq minutes ? Devrait-elle sans cesse être importunée ou blessée ? Faisant au mieux pour ne rien laisser transparaitre, elle se releva alors qu'elle s'était mise à hauteur du petit garçon. Celui-ci n'en dit pas plus et repartit comme il était venu en sautillant tout en shootant dans son ballon rond. Reprenant leur aventure là où il l'avait laissé, Juvia se jura qu'elle devrait en parler à Gajeel dès son retour. Lui seul pourrait l'aider à la sortir de ce pétrin, les autres n'ayant aucune connaissance assez exacte de son passé peu glorieux, pas même son amoureux.

* * *

><p>- C'est quoi encore cette mission que le vieux a accepté ? râla le brun en soufflant.<p>

- Le montagnard a indiqué que nous n'étions plus très loin, rétorqua la bleue en baissant les yeux sur sa carte.

Gray et Juvia marchaient depuis des heures dans les montagnes à la recherche de cette caverne mystique où poussait ce champignon si rare mais tellement convoité. Les arbres alentour pour la plupart étaient dépourvus de leur feuillage, Décembre ayant apporté son lot de froid. Ici, il ne neigeait pas contrairement à la ville, ce qui avait quelque peu surpris les magiciens, mais ainsi leur avancée irait plus vite. Seulement, le taciturne n'aurait jamais cru qu'une simple plante était s'y bien dissimulée dans le paysage. Il en avait assez de traverser ses champs de ronces et ses bottes étaient couvertes de boues à force de marcher dans ces marres d'eau boueuse. Peu de faune s'affichait, les animaux se camouflant des rudesses de l'hiver. Le chemin était long, sinueux et très accidenté ce qui ne facilitait pas cette ascension. Des gravats à perte de vue avec une herbe jaunissante. Le nudiste avait les jambes en compote et son dos le faisait souffrir mais il se retenait bien de le faire savoir, la néréide, toute joyeuse, gambadant presque devant lui. Cela le dépassait un peu de la voir si enjouée dans la mesure où elle s'était littéralement raidie après que le petit garçon se soit éclipsé après avoir délivré son énigme. L'homme l'avait questionné mais la fille de Neptune avait mentionné qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que lui et qu'elle ne savait pas de qui cela provenait. Le fils de Silver avait acquiescé bien que son instinct lui dictait de faire attention à elle et qu'elle ne disait pas toute la vérité. Il comprenait qu'elle émette encore quelques réserves vis-à-vis de lui après tous les outrages qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Passant les bras derrière la tête, le solitaire soupira, mécontent de cette trainée en longueur. Il préférait une bonne baston plutôt que de tourner en rond à ne rien trouver. La reine des océans lui jeta un coup d'œil et sourit, amusé de son caractère si enfantin. C'était si différent de la guilde où il se retenait. Depuis la veille, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, il montrait clairement qui il était, sans retenue. Elle aimait tant cette nouvelle facette de son bien-aimé. La femme avait vraiment du mal à croire que c'était enfin arrivé et qu'elle sortait enfin officiellement, si elle pouvait dire, avec lui. Cela lui mettait du baume au cœur malgré la menace qui planait au-dessus d'elle. Cependant, une fois après avoir vu Gajeel, elle serait peut-être quoi faire.

L'attention de la néréide fut attirée par le bruit de l'eau qui s'écrase avec fracas sur la roche. Une cascade était proche. Or, l'autochtone qu'ils avaient croisé, leur avait indiqué qu'une étendue d'eau se trouvait à proximité de leur destination et qu'ils devraient ouvrir les yeux pour trouver le repaire. Le brun avait maugréé dans sa barbe, non satisfait par une telle réponse évasive et le vieil homme avait rit, disant qu'il fallait apprendre à être patient. Il ne pensait pas certes, être un modèle en la matière, mais bon, il avait su tout de même prendre son mal en patience envers sa compagne pendant plusieurs mois et estimait s'en être plutôt bien tiré.

- Cela doit être par là, fit la mage alors qu'elle indiquait la source du vacarme.

Son camarade en guise de réponse, hocha la tête. Il avait hâte de se poser cinq minutes et de se désaltérer, bien que la fraicheur ambiante déjà garantissait sa sûreté. Juvia passa à travers plusieurs conifères et s'émerveilla de la vue. Une immense cascade illuminait les lieux par sa magnificence. De la mousse recouvrait les rochers entourant la rivière alors que la verdure couvrait le sol avec différentes variétés de fleurs. La fée posa rapidement ses affaires et se rua vers son élément avec joie. Elle posa ses genoux au sol et trempa sa main dans l'eau vive. Celle-ci était glaciale et très transparente. Une vraie pureté. La jeune femme porta le liquide à ses lèvres et soupira d'aise. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais elle n'en pouvait plus de ce long trajet. Or, l'eau aurait la faculté de la requinquer rapidement. Son amoureux en retrait l'observa un moment. Elle ressemblait vraiment à ces déesses qui venaient se prélasser au bord des rivières. De l'eau clairsemait son menton pour finir sa course sur sa gorge découverte tant elle avait chaud de leur périple. Gray scruta cette peau opaline et y décela ses veines bleuâtres à travers l'épiderme. Il déglutit péniblement songeant à tous ces baisers qu'il mourrait d'envie de déposer dans ce cou si attrayant. Secouant vigoureusement la tête il s'avança alors que la nymphe trempait ses poignets.

Le ténébreux bu quelques gorgées alors que sa petite amie se redressait tout en respirant l'allégresse. Elle tournoya sur elle-même pour mieux apprécier le domaine.

- C'est vraiment magnifique !

- C'est vrai que l'endroit est plutôt joli.

- Juvia pourrait rester ici des heures à contempler. Mais nous avons une mission, fit-elle en se reprenant.

La femme-pluie retourna vers ses affaires et prit la carte pour la scruter. Le nudiste vint derrière elle, et loucha par-dessus son épaule pour voir où ils se situaient par rapport à la caverne.

- Bon si j'ai bien compris, on y est. Pourtant, je ne vois rien.

- Juvia ne comprend pas non plus.

- Bon sang, ils vont m'entendre si c'était une mission en bois !

L'aquatique gloussa en voyant l'expression de contrariété sur le visage de l'exhibitionniste et celui-ci releva un sourcil, interrogateur. L'ondine tenta alors de lui expliquer entre deux rires.

- C'est juste Gray qui fait rire Juvia. Il est tellement différent…

- Différent en quoi ? fit l'autre vexé en croisant les bras, boudeur.

- Juvia ne le pensais pas si grognon et frustré !

- C'est bête car à présent tu vas devoir me supporter, répliqua l'homme avec un sourire sournois en s'approchant dangereusement vers sa cible, bras levés pour la chatouiller.

L'amphitrite comprit le manège et partit en courant. Tous les deux se tournaient autour tout en riant. Le naturiste tentait désespérément d'attraper sa proie dans ses bras, mais la maligne tel un félin parvenait toujours à s'esquiver. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une telle complicité règnerait entre eux après tous ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Profitant du beau temps, ils continuèrent une dizaine de minutes leur jeu enfantin avant de se poser dans l'herbe à méditer sur la mission. Jambes étalées, ils fixaient l'eau vive tout en réfléchissant à l'objet de leur recherche.

- On est bien au bon endroit, fit Gray en regardant une nouvelle fois la carte. Pourtant, il y a que dalle.

- Juvia est aussi sceptique, fit-elle alors qu'elle parcourait des yeux les lieux.

- Pff, je suis sûr que c'est du pipo… fit son compagnon en s'allongeant dans l'herbe pour admirer les cieux.

L'élémentaire ne dit rien et se laissa bercer par la brise glaciale. Elle était bien comme cela avec son petit ami. D'ailleurs, ce simple mot avait le don de lui retourner les entrailles et une chaleur incommensurable l'envahissait à chaque coup. Elle avait vraiment du mal à se faire à l'idée. Côte à côte, ils appréciaient les bienfaits de la nature sans avoir à camoufler leurs réels sentiments. C'était vraiment très étrange comme sensation, presque irréel. Et pourtant ! La dryade jeta un regard en biais et découvrit que son acolyte avait fermé les paupières pour mieux apprécier ce moment. Elle sourit de cette situation. Il se laissait aller devant elle sans aucune retenue.

Se redressant soudainement, la sirène s'avança vers l'eau de manière assez mystérieuse et son amoureux se releva sur les coudes en l'entendant gesticuler pour l'observer alors qu'il ne comprenait pas son geste. Juvia entra dans l'eau et retint un cri au contact glacé du liquide mais s'engouffra d'avantage jusqu'aux genoux et se retourna vers son bien-aimé en affichant un air concentré.

- Juvia a quelque chose à montrer. Que Gray reste tranquille !

Le rival de Lyon, incrédule, continua à l'examiner, attendant qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

La femme-pluie inspira profondément tout en levant ses bras. Des jets d'eau explosèrent de chaque côté d'elle tournoyant sur eux même. Le disciple d'Ul, captivé corrigea sa position pour s'asseoir tout en posant un coude sur sa jambe relevée. Il était vraiment très intrigué par ce qu'elle lui préparait.

Soudain, le froid se fit plus intense alors que rien n'indiquait que le temps se dégraderait si vite et l'homme comprit que ce phénomène était lié à la déesse face à lui. En effet, il émanait d'elle une aura dangereuse. La fille de l'eau positionna ses mains pour lancer son sort. Le ténébreux en resta bouche bée en constatant qu'elle avait plaqué paume contre poing et qu'une lueur givrée en découlait. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Pouvait-elle aussi modeler des objets à son image ? Comment était-ce tout simplement possible ? Confus, Gray vit alors les flots se transformer.

* * *

><p>Ne me demandez pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre car je ne l'ai absolument pas encore commencé et que j'ai un max de boulot au taf donc ça va être difficile de les ressortir aussi vite que précédemment mais je vais quand même essayer d'en sortir minimum un par semaine.<br>A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !

Une autre info de dernière minute, une nouvelle auteure s'est inscrite sur le site, il s'agit de youpitralala13. N'hésitez pas à aller lire sa fiction Vers un avenir meilleur, qui est juste géniale et qui bien entendu traite de Juvia et Gray :)


	32. Le hibou hululera

Salut à tous,

Voici le nouveau chapitre qui arrive un peu tardivement mais je n'ai pas trop eu de temps la semaine dernière. Pour info, cette fiction est loin d'être terminée même si Gray et Juvia sont enfin ensemble.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 32 : <strong>** Le hibou hululera**

Gray n'en revenait tout simplement pas du spectacle qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses pupilles. Des gerbes d'eau se mouvaient lentement autour de l'amphitrite alors que l'air se rafraichissait de plus en plus. Le sillage des arbres devint soudain plus obscur alors que le vent se levait. Juvia concentrée à bloc relâcha son énergie et alors le rendu éblouit le brun qui du mettre sa main en visière tant la lueur du soleil se reflétait dans les fragments de glace. Des roses ! Partout autour de la néréide ! Transformées en glaçons ! Celle-ci fière de son résultat lui lança son plus beau sourire bien que sa magie s'était pas mal vidée et qu'elle se sentait épuisée au fond d'elle-même. En observant son amoureux, elle s'aperçut qu'il était dans un état second et ne bronchait pas. Elle se demanda même s'il respirait encore tant il était inerte avec ses deux mirettes comme des soucoupes. Finalement le vent qui vint chatouiller son visage, l'obligea à cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Ahuri il se redressa et s'avança lentement en bégayant :

- Co…Comment as-tu réussi a… La magie d'Ul !

La sirène fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ces bafouillages. Pourquoi le taciturne lui parlait-il de son défunt maître. Certes, elle savait créer à partir de l'eau des objets, mais cela était aussi de son ressort comme celui de Lyon. Ce n'était nullement la magie spécifique de la femme qui l'avait recueillit étant enfant. Pourtant, face à cet air sidéré, l'ondine comprit que le cœur de son bien-aimé était en proie à la confusion la plus totale. Des souvenirs ressurgissaient en lui.

- Gray est-ce que ça va ?

L'homme releva ses iris sombres vers sa petite amie pour la dévisager. Il semblait horrifié et fasciné à la fois. L'élémentaire décida de lui venir en aide et sortit de la rivière précipitamment éclaboussant les pans de sa robe au passage. Maladroitement, elle lui attrapa la main afin de capter son attention ce qu'il fit. Derrière eux, la glace se brisa pour répandre ses cendres dans le courant.

- C'est la même magie qu'Ul… fit le ténébreux d'une voix caverneuse. Comment est-ce possible ? Seule Ultéar qui était sa fille pouvait le faire ? Je ne l'avais jamais revu depuis…

Sa voix s'étrangla alors que les souvenances réapparaissaient en lui comme un ouragan. Inquiète de le voir si atterré, la fille de Neptune posa une main chaleureuse sur sa joue. Ce petit bout de chair réchauffa la pommette glacée du sculpteur.

- Hé c'est moi ? Juvia… Tout va bien…Gray, regarde.

Le nudiste releva ses lobes oculaires qu'il avait au préalable rivé sur le sol tant il se sentait confus et fragile. Il croisa les prunelles océan de la femme-pluie qui avaient le don de le ravir et de l'apaiser. Vaincu, il tomba à genoux ce qui désarçonna l'ondine qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Il lui agrippa les bottes avec force alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans celles-ci pour retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Elle avait vraiment le don de le mettre en émoi. Un bouleversement incomparable.

La mage posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule alors qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres. La naïade se mit à sa hauteur et le serra avec affection alors que le naturiste la comprimait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Après un bon moment à être resté dans cette position, le rival de Natsu se décida à s'écarter, enfin remis et demanda :

- Comment as-tu fait pour maîtriser la magie de création ?

La bleue rougit violemment ce que ne manqua pas l'œil aguerrit de son compagnon.

- C'est-à-dire que… commença la fille des mers en serrant sa robe. Si Gray l'apprend, il risque d'en vouloir à Juvia…

- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrai alors que tu maîtrises une nouvelle variante de ta magie.

La nymphe fit une grimace en imaginant déjà la réaction excessive de son camarade. Elle craignait de le perdre à la minute même où elle prononcerait ce nom fatidique qui le répulsait. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle serait obligée de lui dévoiler si elle lui montrait cette nouvelle faculté. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle prononça du bout des lèvres :

- Parce que ce n'est pas Gray…

- Je sais que ce n'est pas moi alors qui…

L'homme laissa en suspend sa phrase comprenant soudain qui avait été le mentor de la jeune fille. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur avant de se refermer brusquement comme une huître. C'était évident vu le temps qu'elle avait passé avec cet imbécile de Lamia Scale. Il avait même eut peur qu'elle ne finisse par succomber à ses charmes tant il passait le plus clair de temps à l'amadouer et la séduire. Il avait pressenti un lien beaucoup plus fort entre eux ces derniers temps mais n'avait pas voulu le reconnaître. Il se souvenait parfaitement qu'à son anniversaire, elle s'était éclipsée avec l'argenté et il n'avait pu les suivre car Loki l'avait accosté. La rage que cet imbécile heureux lui ait apprit une telle magie à sa place le révulsa. Comment avait-il pu ne rien faire ?! Tout ça car il redoutait de céder à ses envies qu'il considérait comme malsaines ? Du temps perdu avec elle, voilà tout ! Une période précieuse en sa compagnie. Ainsi, il aurait pu mieux connaître l'objet de ses fascinations.

Refoulant sa colère, il tenta de dire de manière la plus décortiquée possible :

- C'est Lyon ?

Pour toute réponse, la femme-pluie hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Le demon slayer détourna son regard retenant au mieux sa frustration de ne pas avoir été celui qui lui avait apprit. La fée vit qu'il était contrarié ce qui la chagrina. Elle savait qu'il en serait ainsi, Gray avait toujours une dent contre son acolyte pour l'avoir fait pleurer il y a de cela quelques mois alors qu'il lui disait de le laisser tomber et que la jeune femme n'avait pas pu supporter d'entendre la vérité. De plus, leurs rapports étaient vraiment houleux vis-à-vis du décès de leur mère adoptive. Autant dire que la naïade au milieu ne contribuait en rien pour arranger les choses et son choix ferait tôt ou tard souffrir l'un deux, en l'occurrence l'ainé.

Le ténébreux serra ses poings avant que son visage ne se détende complètement. Interloquée, l'amphitrite le dévisagea n'en croyant pas ses yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne le voyait pas exploser dès qu'il s'agissait de l'autre exhibitionniste. Son amoureux releva ses iris vers elle et à sa stupeur sourit.

- Il a fait un bon travail, je ne suis pas très surpris vu l'élève qu'il avait…

- Alors Gray n'en veut pas à Juvia ? minauda l'autre.

- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? fit le concernée en rougissant et en détournant ses pupilles.

La figure de l'aquatique s'illumina sur le champ, bien trop soulagé qu'il ne soit pas en colère contre elle. Elle poussa un soupir d'aise alors que son compagnon lui jetait un bref coup d'œil.

- En revanche, dit-il, à présent se sera moi ton professeur et personne d'autre !

Juvia sourit avant d'acquiescer, ivre de bonheur et en guise de remerciement lui sauta au cou pour une étreinte. Tout deux basculèrent dans l'herbe alors que la néréide riait aux éclats. Heureux de sa joie de vivre, Gray se laissa aller à cette cajolerie et huma sa chevelure azuré à pleins poumons.

Les amants restèrent un long moment étendu sur le sol, avant qu'une idée fuse dans l'esprit de la dryade qui se redressa comme si elle avait été piquée. C'était si évident ! Cette mission était si simple ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt !

La bleue se releva d'un bond tel un guépard alors que son petit ami la fixait, pantois.

- Mais oui, c'est ça ! disait-elle à haute voix. Comment Juvia ne s'en est-elle pas aperçue ?!

- Euh… rétorqua l'autre ne comprenant rien à son manège enflammé.

La déesse des mers s'approcha vivement de la rivière et porta son attention dessus à la recherche du moindre indice susceptible de lui sauter aux yeux comme une évidence. Le disciple d'Ul se redressa en époussetant ses vêtements et vint la rejoindre. Il se pencha à ses côtés mais l'élémentaire bien trop enjoué ne prit pas la peine de l'admirer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On est au bon endroit ! Seulement, ce n'est pas une entrée visible !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda l'autre sceptique.

- C'est dans l'eau ! C'est un champignon qui ne pousse que dans l'humidité, alors son entrée doit se trouver sous l'eau !

Déconcerté, le brun porta ses mirettes sur les flots. La couleur claire laissait entrevoir le fond sans trop de difficulté malgré le courant prononcé. De la roche à perte de vue avec de la mousse palmier. Des petits poissons passaient par intervalles ce qui aurait corrompu l'exceed bleu qui était à la guilde. Ce n'était pas trop profond d'après les galets entreposés au fond. Pourtant, vers la cascade quelque chose l'attira. Une tâche plus sombre que les autres, diffuse où le soleil jouait avec le scintillement du bord. Gray tendit son doigt dans la direction.

- Regarde là-bas, ça ne serait pas ça ?

Juvia regarda dans la direction indiquée et sauta comme une gamine, fière de sa trouvaille.

- Mais oui, c'est là !

- Super et comment fait-on pour y aller… maugréa le ténébreux en soupirant.

- On va devoir se mouiller, fit la fée en ôtant son bonnet bleu à fourrure.

Elle enleva ses bottes avec engouement alors que son amant restait placide à la fixer avec étonnement. Lorsqu'elle en vint à déboucler la ceinture de sa robe, le maître des glaces fut pris de convulsions incontrôlables et lui tourna rapidement le dos. Il aurait du mal à rester lucide si elle le tentait de la sorte. Pourquoi diable enlevait-elle tous ses vêtements ?! Ne savait-elle pas à quel point il lui était déjà suffisamment difficile de résister à la tentation ? La déesse jouait vraiment avec le feu et surtout avec ses nerfs qui n'étaient pas d'acier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'insurgea-t-il.

- Il faut bien traverser. Heureusement que Juvia a pris son maillot malgré ce froid terrible, fit-elle alors qu'elle dégrafait sa robe.

- Non, mais t'es sérieuse là ?! répliqua le brun en se tournant promptement.

L'homme hoqueta avant de passer vermeille. La fée courbée se débarrassait de ses derniers vêtements pour laisser transparaître sa peau de poupée et son maillot azuré à pois blancs. La vue de ses bras fins et nus ainsi que ses jambes longilignes firent frémir le cœur du petit taciturne. Son rythme s'accéléra alors que son corps s'embrasait comme une torche flamme. Les cheveux céruléens de l'aquatique encadrant sa poitrine donnèrent le vertige au mage tant il aurait aimé frôler, toucher, ce chemin sacré. Une véritable esquisse d'artiste. Une déesse déchue en ce bas-monde rempli d'invertébrés et d'immondices.

D'ailleurs, l'amphitrite une fois son déshabillement terminé pivota vers lui.

- Gray compte y aller tout vêtu, pouffa la femme en constatant son air pétrifié.

Ledit magicien se mit une claque mentale surprenante afin de pouvoir revenir à la réalité et s'empressa de retirer tous ce qu'il portait excepté son caleçon. Rassemblant leurs affaires Gray décida l'aller les cacher dans les buissons afin de ne pas alerter tout rodeur. Lorsqu'il revint vers la fille de ses rêves, il constata que celle-ci pieds dans l'eau grelottait, les bras serrés contre ses seins opulents et tentant au mieux de dissimuler son malaise alors que les poils de bras s'hérissaient d'un seul coup. Le soleil vint caresser sa peau blafarde, mais il n'était pas assez puissant pour enrayer son froid.

- Je peux y aller seul, dit son camarade en rentrant nonchalamment dans l'eau, le froid ne l'atteignant pas.

- Ca va aller, bégaya-t-elle en guise de réponse. Gray devrait prendre cette bulle d'air, on ne sait pas combien de temps il va falloir rester sous les eaux.

A ces mots, Juvia matérialisa une sphère où de l'oxygène tournoyait à l'intérieur. Son bien-aimé la saisit et la porta à sa tête rappelant le scaphandre d'un plongeur. Il passa le premier alors que la bleue retenait un gémissement lorsque le liquide atteint sa taille. Le second se prélassait déjà dans la marre comme si c'était le plus naturel possible en ce mois de Décembre. Prenant son mal en patience, la femme-pluie s'engouffra dans les limbes. Le froid agressa son épiderme comme des dards acérés, alors que son crâne menaçait de s'ouvrir en deux, tant l'atmosphère était saisissante. Il serait miraculeux si elle n'en ressortait sans tomber malade. Ses doigts et ses orteils s'engourdirent sous le choc et elle fit au mieux pour continuer son ascension. Le fils de Silver lui tendit main, le couinement de son bracelet en argent résonnant dans un bruit sourd. La naïade accepta cette aide et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la sombre cavité.

* * *

><p>Les magiciens émergèrent à l'unisson des entrailles de la rivière et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement alors que leur pouls battait jusque dans leurs oreilles. Leurs gorges s'emplirent d'un nouvel air qui les brûla de l'intérieur. La fraicheur de l'étendue n'avait pas rendu très agréable leur traversée. Battant des jambes pour ne pas se noyer, n'ayant pas pieds, ils observèrent l'entrée. Comme ils l'avaient prévu elle était sombre mais de la lumière se réfléchissait à travers le passage faisait scintiller les parois suintantes. Des petits cristaux ça et là clairsemaient la pierre brute. Une vraie grotte aux merveilles. N'importe qui aurait pu la déposséder de ses biens. Or, étant habillement camouflé par la nature, l'accès n'était réservé qu'aux plus endurants vu la longue apnée qu'il fallait tenir et le détroit étriqué à contourner. Gray avait bien cru que jamais il ne réussirait à passer tant c'était étroit et limité. Par chance, il avait usé de sa magie pour élargir le passage.<p>

L'homme s'approcha du bord et grimpa à la force des bras puis se retourna vers sa petite amie qui tremblait dans l'eau, ses lèvres ayant changées de couleur à cause de ce froid. Il se pencha et lui présenta sa main en signe de remontoir. Elle accepta cette aide plus que bienvenue et se hissa sur la berge. La néréide se frotta vigoureusement les bras, l'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux alors que son compagnon examinait les alentours. Un semblant de voie se profilait devant eux mais la faible lueur empêchait d'y voir clairement et le brun regretta que pour une fois le dragon slayer de feu ne soit pas là pour servir d'ampoule humaine.

La fée essora sa crinière alors que l'autre recherchait parmi un amas de bois de quoi s'éclairer, en vain, tout était bien trop humide.

- On va devoir s'orienter à l'aveuglette. Mets tes sens aux aguets pour éviter de trébucher et donne-moi la main.

La naïade obéit en silence et enjoignit ses doigts à ceux de son amoureux et ensemble, ils partirent à la découverte de l'endroit. Seul le souffle frigorifié de Juvia sifflait doucement alors que leurs yeux s'habituaient à la noirceur. Ils continuèrent à aller tout droit jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent un trou béant au dessus de leur tête où les rayons du soleil se dissipaient.

Alors face à eux, une nouvelle quête commença. Deux passages entrouverts dans la roche. Le ténébreux stoppa son avancé et lança un œil à sa comparse qui tremblait toujours mais qui ne disait mot.

- T'as l'air gelé ? Ca va ?

- Fr…Froid… bégaya-t-elle.

Quel idiot songea le taciturne. Bien entendu qu'elle était congelée. Elle savait peut-être manier la glace avec aisance mais son corps lui n'était pas habituer à des températures si basses en n'étant aussi peu vêtu. Il grogna avant de l'attraper brusquement pour la plaquer contre lui.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire que t'avais froid…Tss…Pour qui je passe encore…râla son amant en scrutant délibérément autre chose que les prunelles de la femme-pluie.

L'aquatique se colora de quelques rougeurs au contact de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre. Elle pouvait sentir le parfum épicé de son bien-aimé alors que sa respiration saccadée se perdait contre sa carotide et que sa chaîne en argent flattait son nez alors qu'elle s'embaumait de cet arôme indélébile. L'élémentaire finit par entourer ses bras autours de ce torse plus que musclé et posa sa tête sur un de ses pectoraux pour étudier les issues qui s'offraient à eux.

Le fils de Silver la pressa un peu plus alors qu'il posait son menton sur sa tête.

- T'en pense quoi ?

- Juvia ne sait pas trop…

- Que te dis ton intuition ? Tu as eu un super bon feeling tout à l'heure à trouver cette entrée.

- Juvia trouve que l'odeur de l'eau est plus présente à droite tout comme la mousse alors elle pense que ce doit être le bon passage.

- T'arrive même à détecter cela ? s'émerveilla l'apprenti.

- Oui, quand on grandit avec la pluie c'est facile de reconnaître la saveur de ce liquide.

Les magiciens se turent et la femme s'écarta de son camarade bien qu'elle ait fortement apprécié ces délicates intentions à son égard. Il était vraiment un autre avec toute cette attention qu'il lui témoignait. Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru ainsi à la chérir à ce point ! Est-ce que à cause de tout ce qui c'était passé précédemment ? La peur de la perdre lui ouvrait-il les portes de la raison ? Son cœur se délivrait-il enfin de ses torpeurs ? Balayait-elle enfin toute cette rancœur envers lui-même et ce dégoût prononcé ?

Le sculpteur s'approcha le premier suivit de près par la bleue qui marchait dans ses pas.

Finalement l'objet de leur quête fut enfin à portée de main lorsqu'ils le découvrirent après une demi-heure de marche à tourner et virer dans ce long couloir d'où se décrochait certaines pierres usées par le temps.

* * *

><p>Gajeel appuyé à la rambarde fixait l'horizon bien au-delà du lac alors que sa meilleure amie regardait la petite Azuka en contrebas qui jouait avec Natsu et Lucy. Le pauvre dragon slayer était à quatre pattes alors que la gamine sur son dos riait aux éclats en le prenant pour son cheval personnel. La blonde assise sur la clôture était en compagnie de leur fidèle exceed Happy et observait son amoureux avec tendresse.<p>

Les deux ex-Phantom avaient décidé de s'isoler sur le toit de la guilde près du clocher. D'ici la vue était imparable et d'une beauté à couper le souffle. L'endroit était vraiment idéal pour pouvoir parler en toute sécurité sans craindre que quelqu'un ne les dérange ou ne les écoute malencontreusement. Le visage du percé était quelque peu tiré par l'angoisse, des grosses gouttes de sueurs roulant de le de ses joues émaciés. Juvia ne disait mot mais ses prunelles démontraient sa grande inquiétude et étaient voilées. Il n'était pas aisé de dissimuler un tel secret en présence d'un petit ami un peu trop perspicace et l'ondine avait dû se retenir plus d'une fois de fondre dans les bras de Gray pour lui avouer la vérité et ses cauchemars qui la hantaient. Ils étaient à l'aube d'une belle histoire mais craignait de tout gâcher si elle lui parlait de ses problèmes passés. Pourtant, la femme-pluie savait qu'un jour ses agissements auraient un retour à l'envoyeur. Le rêve était-il déjà fini pour elle ? Devait-elle ne connaître que souffrances ?

Le métalleux poussa un juron avant de lui jeter un regard en biais.

- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est venu qu'à toi ?

- Juvia ne sais pas. Le message laissé lui fait froid dans le dos, dit-elle dans un demi-souffle.

- Et l'autre idiot de pervers se doute de quelque chose ? demanda le brun.

- Non, du moins pas à ce que sait Juvia. Il lui a demandé ce que cela voulait dire mais elle n'a rien dit pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

- Redis-nous encore une fois la phrase du petit ? répliqua Lily alors que son maître ouvrait la bouche pour encore pester contre le taciturne.

En effet, l'aquatique s'était sentie dans le besoin de se confesser sur sa relation avec le cadet des disciples d'Ul. Etant encore trop récent, la bleue n'avait pas voulu ennuyer Meldy avec ses histoires surtout en sachant la colère qu'elle éprouvait à l'encontre de l'exhibitionniste. Bien que Gajeel n'aimait pas trop le ténébreux vu leurs accrochages passés, il était néanmoins plus compréhensif depuis que lui et Lévy étaient ensembles. Le dragon s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules en apprenant la nouvelle alors que son chat noir avait affiché un sourire carnassier en signe de satisfaction. Il aimait bien voir ses compagnons se mettre en couple ainsi l'unité était encore plus soudée. Encore une de ses tactiques de guerre pour rester la meilleure guilde.

L'océanide fronça les sourcils en repassant en boucle l'énigme délivrée trois jours plus tôt.

- Voyons... « Lorsque le hibou hululera seul l'hippocampe se retrouvera et viendra de gré dans ce dédale enneigé, sa vérité. Quatre soleils trépasseront alors l'alliance sera nouée ».

- C'est vraiment un truc prise de tête, soupira le chasseur en posant sa tête pour la balustrade et en admirait le miroitement de l'eau.

- L'hippocampe est facile à deviner, remarqua le félin.

- Oui Juvia aussi sait très bien qu'il s'agit d'elle... Le hibou hululera lui fait songer à la nuit, ajouta-t-elle après de brèves réflexions.

Panther Lily approuva derechef l'allusion alors que le mage de fer maugréait dans sa barbe des paroles incompréhensibles. La fille des eaux sourit par son comportement enfantin. Si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, elle aurait pu croire que c'était juste le casse-tête qui l'ennuyait. Néanmoins, elle savait que derrière ses airs de gros durs, il se faisait beaucoup de souci pour elle et cela la touchait au plus haut point de savoir que malgré tout, elle pouvait encore compter sur lui. L'homme n'avait certes pas totalement accepté son choix de petit ami mais il restait cet éternel protecteur envers la nymphe. L'élémentaire prit quelques couleurs en songeant à la chance qu'elle l'avait de l'avoir parmi son groupe d'amis restreint.

- C'est quoi le dédale enneigé ? grogna le plus âgé. Cela me dépasse !

- Juvia ne voit vraiment pas de quoi il peu s'agir. C'était Gajeel-kun le plus proche de maître José en même temps. Tu étais son bras droit...

- Ouais, sauf que j'ai jamais été très fort à ses jeux de devinettes et là ça me gonfle carrément ! S'il revient à toi, je lui fais la peau !

- Peut-être devrions-nous contacter Totomaru ? intervint la naïade entre deux charades de son compagnon.

- Pff, ce type passe son temps à enseigner, je doute qu'il ait eu vent de cette histoire.

- Juvia est d'accord sur ce point, mais c'est le seul qui avait encore des contacts avec les autres...

- Ok, j'ai compris, je le contacterai pas lacryma tout à l'heure.

- T'es super Gajeel-kun ! s'égaya la sirène en se redressant.

- Ouais, si tu le dis, en attendant, je ne veux pas que tu rentres trop tard, c'est compris ?! menaça le brun.

La concernée acquiesça vivement avant de lui sauter au cou et de le remercier pour tant de générosité à son égard. L'autre rouspéta alors qu'il virait à l'écarlate mais savoura cette brève étreinte avec la mage. Il était vrai que le lien entre ces deux là était quelque peu atypique et qu'il fallait vraiment avoir un œil expert pour constater la beauté de celui-ci, songea le matou. Au QG, ils étaient très souvent chacun de leur côté, néanmoins, beaucoup des missions qu'ils accomplissaient étaient ensembles. Ainsi, cela leur rappelait sûrement ce qu'ils avaient dû laisser derrière eux lorsque leur première guilde fut dissoute.

* * *

><p>Cinq jours s'étaient écoulées depuis que la bleue avait vu pour la dernière fois son ancien maître. La paranoïa la guettait tant elle avait du mal à dormir correctement et elle se sentait épuisée. Cependant, pour ne pas alerter son bien-aimé, elle devait se peinturlurer de maquillage pour camoufler ses grandes cernes et ses joues creuses. La jeune femme avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à garder les yeux ouverts durant la journée. Le sommeil la rendait mollassonne et sa magie s'épuisait plus rapidement. Sa perte d'appétit lui avait également fait perdre du poids déjà qu'elle était menue. Le solitaire un soir en venant se poser à ses côtés après avoir reçu une correction d'Erza pour s'être encore chamaillé avec son acolyte de toujours Natsu avait noté que ses paupières étaient closes et qu'elle se tenait la tête. Vêtu d'un simple pantalon il posa brusquement son verre qu'il tenait à la main, renversant sa bière au passage et fulmina de colère. Encore une fois il aurait un bleu à l'endroit où la rousse l'avait cogné. Son attitude fit sursauter l'océanide qui rouvrit brusquement ses iris et tourna la tête affolée. Elle s'agrippa le cœur tant il s'était emballé et croisa le regard dur de son petit copain.<p>

- Gray-sama ? fit-elle ahuri. Tu as fait peur à Juvia...

- Désolé, fit l'autre mal à l'aise en s'asseyant.

La femme-pluie inspira pour reprendre contenance alors que le roi du nudisme l'observait. Il avait constaté une attitude étrange depuis qu'ils étaient de retour de leur mission. La princesse des mers parlait peu voire pas et ne souriait pas comme à son habitude. Quelque chose semblait la perturber mais chaque fois qu'il lui mentionné son constat, elle lui disait de ne pas s'en faire et qu'elle allait parfaitement bien. Seulement, le brun n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas remarquer sa baisse de régime. Ses joues s'étaient creusées en à peine quelques jours et elle mangeait peu, même pas du tout de la journée, ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Le fils de Silver voulait se montrer un peu distant à la guilde mais là, il commençait réellement à s'inquiéter pour la santé de sa compagne qui refusait de lui parler. Les mirettes perdues dans le vague, elle semblait être dans un autre monde. Un endroit que Gray aurait donné cher pour pouvoir y accéder. Elle ne lui faisait encore pas totalement confiance et il pouvait le concevoir et prendre son mal en patience, mais à présent cela devenait difficile dans la mesure où elle semblait souffrir mais se gardait bien d'en discuter avec lui.

- Tu m'as l'air fatigué, tu as encore usé de la magie de création ?

La magicienne en sentant la vision de son amoureux sur son corps se mit à trembler nerveusement et s'ordonna de ne surtout pas le regarder au risque de perdre ses moyens. Gajeel et elle n'avait encore pas eu de nouvelles d'Aria et Mister Sol et la néréide ne voulait pas d'avantage affoler ses amis sur ses affabulations qui risquaient d'être infondées. Alors, elle opta pour jouer le jeu et balbutia:

- Gray-sama est trop perspicace et à encore su voir en Juvia...

L'aquatique rougit à son mensonge alors que les globes oculaires du naturiste la perçait, la déstabilisant. Il avait ce don si particulier d'être le seul à la faire rougir de la sorte en se sentant plus qu'honteuse. Contre toute attente, le maître de glace ne dit rien et se contenta de rester à ses côtés alors qu'il écoutait passivement la conversation de Lucy et Lévy tout en sifflant son alcool. Il rageait intérieurement mais prenait garde à ne pas exploser devant ses camarades au risque de s'attirer à nouveau les foudres des deux furies qui l'avaient baffé une semaine auparavant.

Vers vingt-deux heures alors que certains joyeux lurons foutaient le bordel dans la grande salle, l'amphitrite décida qu'il était temps pour elle de lever le camp étant trop exténuée. Pour son plus grand malheur ou bonheur, tout dépendait du point de vu sous lequel on se plaçait, Gray insista lourdement pour la raccompagner alors que la fée lui disait de rester à s'amuser. Ce comportement quelque peu protecteur avait fait sourire Erza, Meldy et Mirajane qui s'étaient bien gardé de tout commentaire railleur sous peine que le taciturne ne se referme. La sirène après avoir salué certains des membres d'un signe de la main, enfilait son manteau sur le seuil de la porte qui était plongé dans la pénombre. Gray émergea comme un spectre dans l'embrasure et la fit une fois de plus sursauter, seuls ses yeux de lynx scintillant dans ces ténèbres.

- Bon sang Gray, tu as fait peur encore à Juvia ! lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Pour une ancienne mage de rang S, tu me sembles ne pas avoir trop la conscience tranquille. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

- Non, c'est bon, Juvia va bien, ne t'inquiète pas...

- Soit, mais de toute manière je t'accompagne.

- Comme si Juvia avait le choix, sourit-elle énigmatiquement.

Le ténébreux la toisa alors que ses pommettes passaient vermeille et circula rapidement devant elle sans rien dire ce qui fit rire sa camarade. Elle était flattée qu'il prenne l'initiative de la raccompagner. Cela la touchait plus que ce qu'elle ne laissait transparaître. L'homme faisait vraiment beaucoup d'efforts pour la garder auprès de lui et elle décida qu'elle devrait le remercier comme il se doit en lui accordant sa confiance.

Leur voyage jusqu'à Fairy Hills se fit dans le silence le plus total, ce qui glaçait quelque peu le sang de notre cher demon slayer qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder en lui son ire. La nymphe marchait à ses côtés à son allure soutenue alors qu'elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil partout, ça et là dans les ruelles sombres où bien entendu aucun individu ne se trouvait. Il faisait si froid que même les chats et chiens errants n'étaient pas visibles par cette nuit profonde. Le ciel était acariâtre avec ses gros cumulus remplis de menaces. Aucune étoile perceptible comme si le malheur les épiait. Pas de vent ni de brume, juste cette constante dissuasion.

Le brun en eut assez et se stoppa, alors que la bleue, qui avait perdu de son rythme, manqua de lui rentrer dedans. A la dernière seconde elle le contourna mais chancela en se foulant la cheville et retint en cri en se sentant partir vers le sol de pierre. Par chance, son bien-aimé ayant des réflexes en or la rattrapa dans ses bras et la dévisagea froidement.

- J'en ai marre, si tu me disais ce qui te travaille au lieu de rester muette ! vociféra le magicien.

- Juvia ne voit pas de quoi parle Gray... répliqua l'autre pour se défendre.

- Ne fais pas semblant, je te connais assez à présent pour savoir quand tu me mens, alors si tu me disais un peu ce qui se passe ! Pourquoi je te sens si distante ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? De déplacer ? Kana est venue t'emmerder ?

Les prunelles de l'océanide s'agrandirent de stupeur en entendant ces paroles et étouffa le sourire qui menaçait de border ses lèvres tant elle se sentait émue de cette simple remarque. Le créateur s'inquiétait vraiment der son bien-être et ses traits ne pouvait le contredire tant ils étaient tirés. Un nouvel aspect de sa personnalité. La femme-pluie trouva cette forme adorable mais se garda bien de lui dire sous peine qu'il ne se froisse. Ouvrant la bouche pour s'expliquer, elle n'en eu pas le temps, car une voix grave la devança:

- C'est à vomir ! lança un homme derrière eux d'une voix rauque.

Gray se retourna vivement et aperçut cinq silhouettes sortirent de la ruelle à côté d'eux. Ils étaient grands et très costauds au vu de leur carrure imposante. Ils portaient des armes à la main et les faisaient tournoyer habillement. Ces hommes savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Leurs regards acerbes et crasseux indiquaient clairement leur classe sociale. Instinctivement, le mage de glace se plaça devant Juvia pour la protéger. Leur vigilance ne lui inspirait pas confiance. En effet, les cinq hommes édentés et crottés leur lançaient des yeux sournois et perfides.

- Vous êtes qui vous ? demanda le nudiste d'une voix forte.

- Une fille aux cheveux bleue, tu crois que c'est elle ? Le boss a dit qu'elle était de Fairy Tail, dit l'un d'eux sans lui accorder d'attention.

- Regarde sa jambe Phil.

La femme-pluie poussa un cri d'effroi lorsque deux bras l'attrapèrent par derrière. Son compagnon se retourna vivement, mais trop tard et constata avec effroi qu'un sixième type était sorti de nulle part. Il tenait fermement sa pette amie, un couteau sous la gorge où la lame brillait. Le fils de Silver fit un pas en avant mais l'homme remonta sa lamelle et la fée paniquée retint un sanglot lorsque du sang coagula. Elle comprenait enfin l'énigme. Celle-ci se rejouait éternellement en boucle dans sa tête comme une vidéo. C'était si évident que jamais elle n'aurait pu y songer avant. Pourtant c'était bien les techniques préférées de José. Comment avait-elle pu y passer à côté alors qu'elle avait pu si souvent les constater.

Le disciple d'Ul fulmina intérieurement. Comment n'avait-il pas réussi à capter leur présence ? Quels nouveaux méfaits s'abattaient sur eux ? Devenait-il si faible au risque de perdre la seule source de chaleur pour son cœur ?

- Bande d'enfoiré, lâchez-là ! Vous voulez quoi ?!

- Je ne parlerai pas comme cela si j'étais toi. Tu vas gentiment te laisser faire si tu ne veux pas que ton amie ne soit blessée.

Trois des cinq types attrapèrent le rival de Lyon qui pesta en grognant. Il se sentit soudainement fiévreux, nauséeux et sa magie le quitter. Que lui arrivait-il ? La tête lui tournait alors qu'il n'avait pas bu une once d'alcool depuis plus de deux heures. Une odeur nauséabonde monta à ses narines. Il se retourna vers ses geôliers. Négligé et couvert de sang, ils étaient des mages d'une guilde noire. Que faisait-il à Magnolia et pourquoi cherchaient-ils une mage de Fairy Tail ? Il n'y avait que trois personnes correspondant aux critères qu'avaient laissé entendre le vagabond : Lévy, Wendy et Juvia. Gray sentit son cœur rater un battement et son souffle être retenu dans sa gorge. L'angoisse lui tirailla les entrailles. Un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais il savait qu'ils recherchaient Juvia. Pourquoi ?

- Vous voulez quoi ? répéta-t-il en se débattant.

- Ne joue pas à ça où la fille sera blessée. On veut juste vérifier si c'est bien elle. Si ce n'est pas le cas, on te la rendra.

Le créateur grogna en se débattant comme un lion. L'un des mages pour le calmer lui asséna un coup dans les côtes et il en eut le souffle coupé. Le brun se pencha en avant sous le choc mais ses agresseurs le maintinrent fermement afin qu'il ne s'écrase pas tel un cafard.

- Bon alors Phil ?

- C'est qu'elle est pas mal cette petite poupée…

L'homme plongeait une de ses mains rugueuses sous la robe de Juvia qui gémit pendant que l'autre tâtait sa poitrine avec ferveur.

- Enfoiré ! hurla le taciturne à s'en égosiller la voix. Vous allez le regretter, répliqua-t-il en gesticulant, mais une troisième personne lui attrapa les cheveux pour le contraindre à s'arrêter et le mettre à genoux d'un coup dans les mollets.

L'agresseur ne fit pas attention à la remarque et continua son inspection perverse. Juvia se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un cri de terreur. Le vaurien lui releva sa jupe sans ménagement, dévoilant la marque de Fairy Tail ainsi que ses sous-vêtements. Jamais, la femme-pluie n'avait ainsi été exhibée et humiliée. Des larmes perlaient à ses cils alors qu'elle étouffait son désarroi en fixant son bien-aimé avec panique.

- C'est bien elle, Aria neutralise totalement les pouvoirs de ce type.

- C'est si triste !

Un homme géant et corpulent, au visage carré et aux yeux bandés sortit des ténèbres comme par enchantement. Il portait un chapeau de forme ainsi qu'une cape verte foncée. Juvia s'horrifia en le voyant surgir alors que son amoureux restait pétrifié. Un ex-membre de Phatom Lord, tout comme l'océanide. Que faisait-il ici ? La fée avait entendu dire que le mage avait quitté le pays suite à la destruction de la guilde. Alors pourquoi se tenait-il devant elle avec ces odieux personnages ? Certes, ils avaient un passé assez glauque mais pas assez pour trainer avec de la vermine pareille !

- Juvia-chan, c'est si triste, mais je dois le faire… pleura le magicien en la fixant.

- Aria-kun ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu avec eux ? demanda la bleue en tremblant pour tenter de le raisonner.

- Je dois t'emmener Juvia, c'est l'ordre du maître ! Il te veut à ses côtés. Il a dit qu'il te châtierait pour l'avoir trahi, pleura le mage en levant ses mains.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais vous laisser faire ! hurla Gray en se tortillant comme un serpent.

- Aria immobilise le définitivement qu'on lui règle son compte.

- Aria-kun ne fait pas ça ! cria l'ondine désespérée en voyant les mains de l'homme vers la tête de son amant. Aria !

* * *

><p>S'il vous plait ne m'en voulez pas mais le chapitre était déjà trop long pour que je vous mette la suite. Promis je fais au plus vite !<br>A bientôt,


	33. Seul l'hippocampe se retrouvera

Salut,

Voici le nouveau chapitre qui n'a pas été aussi long à venir comme le précédent. Je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes mais je suis épuisée de ma journée et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

Petit message pour Mimi: le chantage c'est pas beau et comme j'ai sorti avant la fin de la semaine, tu ne peux pas me bouder en review :p

Bonne lecture,

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 33 :<strong>** Seul l'hippocampe se retrouvera**

Aria libéra sa magie et Gray en eux le souffle coupé sous le choc de ce que cela lui fit. Une aura noire entoura le mage de glace et le percuta de part en part comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire punching ball. Il sentit sa magie se volatiliser instantanément alors qu'il devenait lourd. Il suffoqua et toussa quitte à ce que ses organes en sortent. Le sommeil le rongeait sans qu'il ne puisse protester. De la sueur sortait par ses pores alors que son corps était glacé.Le brun était blême et ses agresseurs devaient le soutenir pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre. Juvia se débattait comme une folle pour tenter de l'aider mais son assaillant lui avait passé à son poignet un bracelet magique l'empêchant d'user de sa magie. Un artefact que José utilisait avec ses otages d'antan afin qu'ils ne puissent lui nuire. Les deux hommes qui maintenaient le taciturne le lâchèrent sans ménagement, une fois que le grand en eut fini et lenudiste se vautra lourdement n'ayant plus une once de force. Sous les yeux de la néréide, les vaurienscommencèrent à le rouer de coups de pieds et de poings sur tout le corps. Le naturisteà demi-inconscient ne pouvait qu'encaisser les coups sans rien faire d'autre puisque ses muscles le faisaient souffrir et que sa force l'avait abandonné. Des salves par dizaine pleuvaient. Recroquevillé sur le côté, il retenait ses cris de douleur alors que ses membres étaient broyés tel de vulgaires objets cassés. Il ne voulait pas leur faire ce plaisir et se montrer faible en se tortillant de souffrance. Sa bien-aimée en larmes se débattaitavec fougue et hurlait à gorge déployée mais personne ne semblait l'entendre ou avoir le courage d'intervenir :

- Gray ! Pitié que quelqu'un nous vienne en aide ! Gray !

La nymphe s'arrêta brièvement de crier lorsqu'elle entendit un craquement. Une ou deux des côtes de son amoureux venaient de se briser alors qu'il faisait une grimace. Folle d'angoisse et furieuse, elle parvint à frapper un des hommes d'un coup de pied bien placé dans ses parties intimes, puis poussa l'autre vivement, qui passa par-dessus la rambarde et tomba dans la rivière gelée. Les brigands qui frappaient le fils de Silver se stoppèrent un instant et se précipitèrent vers elle alors qu'elle fonçait tête la première dans la cohue. Elle voyait rouge, plus rien n'interromprait sa fureur. Tant pis si elle ne pouvait user de son don mais elle parviendrait à l'atteindre lui. La fille de Neptune tel un reptile slaloma entre ses adversaires et se jeta sur le ténébreuxratatiné à terre pour le protéger. Il était dans un état pitoyable. Du sang coulait de sa lèvre éclatée ainsi qu'au-dessus d'une de ses arcades. Des ecchymoses placardaient son visage alors que son manteau était en pièce. La femme-pluie toucha une de ses joues et le mage ouvrit ses prunelles faiblement.

- Juvia, fuis… murmura le maître de glace avant de cracher un flot de sang sur le côté.

- Non, pas question que Juvia te laisse ! s'exclama-t-elle désespérée.

- Ces hommes en ont après toi ! Fuis ! Laisse-moi, ça ira… bafouilla l'autre en tentant de se relever.

- Non, pas question que Juvia te laisse quand elle t'a enfin trouvé !

- Derrière toi ! s'horrifia le brun alors qu'il se tenait le flanc.

La fée se retourna et aperçut Aria dans son sillage, les mains en l'air. Elle se redressa pour se défendre mais c'était déjà trop tard. Son ex-camarade l'avait déjà immobilisé avec un cercle de vent alors qu'il ne cessait de répéter la même phrase. Un de ses acolytes se pressa vers lui et bâillonna la magicienne pour l'empêcher de faire plus de tapage et d'attirer l'attention des maisons voisines. En effet, des gens cloitrés dans leur maison, regardaient par la fenêtre sans oser bouger. Les autres hommes recommencèrent à frapper sans retenue le pauvre Gray qui était cloué au sol alors qu'il balbutiait à sa petite amie de s'enfuir et de ne pas se retourner.

L'aquatique remuait dans tous les sens, cherchant leur faille et pleurait à chaudes larmes en revoyant l'attaque des dragons sous ses yeux et la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Une nuit impossible à oublier se déroulait à nouveau sous ses prunelles sans qu'elle ne puisse agir et protéger son sauveur des portes de la mort.

* * *

><p>Lucy, les bras croisés, fixait le panneau d'affichage des missions d'un air sceptique. Elle ne voyait pas quelle quête prendre aujourd'hui. Natsu ne semblait pas très emballé à l'idée de partir en mission et se goinfrait de tous les mets que Mirajane mettait à sa disposition en compagnie d'Happy. Pourtant, la blonde l'obligerait à l'accompagner car elle avait son loyer à payer et comme il savait si gentiment squatter chez elle, il devrait donc participer aux frais. Après tout ils étaient un couple et devait donc prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient, le dragon ne rentrant que très peu chez lui ces derniers temps. Le petit exceed en conséquence vaquait chez les autres lorsqu'il ne souhaitait pas tenir la chandelle. Ainsi, les deux amants avaient droit à un peu plus d'intimité ce qui n'était pas contre l'envie des deux qui adoraient se cajoler.<p>

- Il n'y a rien, soupira la mage aux esprits en s'asseyant près du rose qui dévorait un plat de ramen.

- Je te l'avais dit. Console-toi et mange !

- C'est pas comme ça que je pourrai payer mon loyer… se lamenta la constellationiste en s'affalant sur la table.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on en trouvera sans doute une demain.

Meldy entra dans la guilde les cheveux ébouriffés alors qu'il n'y avait pas de vent. Elle était à bout de souffle et paniquée. De la neige se délogea de ses bottes fourrées alors qu'elle s'approchait du comptoir en ôtant son écharpe qui l'étouffait. Erza qui y était attablée, occupée à déguster un fraisier, la dévisagea froidement pour son bazar.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Juvia ! Je ne la trouve pas !

- Gray doit surement être avec elle, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils sont partis ensemble hier soir, alors ils ont dû prendre une mission.

La MacGarden qui n'avait rien manqué de l'échange bien qu'elle lisait un livre en langue étrangère chuchota à Gajeel en mettant sa main devant sa bouche :

- Et si elle était vraiment partie ? souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle craignait une nouvelle dispute entre les deux.

- Non, cet abruti de glace a bien des défauts, mais s'il a été honnête avec elle, alors Juvia est avec lui, fit le dragon en mâchouillant une barre en fer en rêvassant.

- En tout cas sur le registre des missions, ils n'y sont pas, fit la barmaid alors qu'elle refermait son livre noir. Peut-être sont-ils chez Gray ? Lui non plus ne l'avons pas vu de la journée.

- Justement, je suis allée chez lui en ne trouvant pas Juvia à FairyHills, coupa Meldy à bout de nerfs. Et il n'y était pas. Personne n'a répondu.

Quelqu'un pouffa alors et tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui pour le fustiger.

- Ils ont peut-être pas voulu te répondre et profité d'être seul, lança le mangeur d'acier un sourire pervers figé sur ses lèvres.

- Non, voyant que je n'avais pas de réponse, je me suis infiltrée dans l'appartement et il n'y avait personne. Le lit n'avait même pas été défait !

Cette dernière parole eut pour effet de donner des frissons à la petite troupe. Soudain, un silence de plomb gagna l'assemblée alors que chacun réfléchissait afin de savoir où les deux mages avaient pu se faufiler en cette saison. Le fils de Metalicana fut soudain prit d'horreur en repensant à l'énigme laissé par son ancien maître. Et si le plan c'était ça ? Est-ce que Juvia était en danger ? Il lui avait dit de ne pas rentrer trop tard, mais peut-être était-elle tombée dans une embuscade sans qu'elle ne puisse se défendre. Se levant comme si marqué au fer rouge, l'homme grogna mais quelqu'un d'autre devança ses dires. Natsu vida d'un trait sa choppe, s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et se hissa de son banc.

- Bon alors on fait quoi ?

- C'est vrai que ça ne ressemble pas à Juvia de ne pas donner signe de vie. Pour Gray on est habitué, mais pas elle, fit Titania pensivement.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, souffla la mage aux liens. Maître, une idée ?

Gajeel se garda bien d'intervenir au risque de s'attirer les foudres de ses coéquipiers qui lui reprocheraient de ne rien avoir dit plus tôt. Sur ce coup là, il se débrouillerait seul et tant pis pour les retombées que cela aurait sur son couple. La sirène était sa plus vieille amie et si elle n'avait rien dévoiler à leurs compagnons d'arme ce n'était pas sans raisons. Tout deux trainaient de trop grosses casseroles pour qu'ils puissent un jour être pardonnés.

Macarov après avoir pris le temps de réfléchir à la question en se grattant le menton d'un geste absent, déclara:

- Erza je te donne carte blanche pour choisir.

- Bien ! approuva celle-ci. On va faire des groupes de recherche. Lucy, Happy et Natsu vous irez à l'Est de la ville. Gajeel, Lévy et Elfman vous prendrez le Nord. Lisanna, Romeo, Wakaba et Macao vous irez à l'Ouest. Wendy, Meldy, et moi, on va au sud. Mirajane, tu veux bien rester ici au cas où quelqu'un les aurait vu ?

- Bien sûr.

D'un commun accord, toute l'attablée se redressa et acquiesça alors qu'ils se dépêchaient d'enfiler manteaux, écharpes et bonnets. Peu à peu la salle se vida laissant le vieux Macarov et le mannequin qui portèrent leur attention sur la fenêtre. Le temps était grisâtre et ne laissait rien présager de très joyeux.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait bien près de trois heures qu'Erza et les filles balayaient de fond en comble le sud de Magnolia. Il n'y avait aucune trace du mage de glace ou de la dryade de l'eau. La rousse commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Où avaient-ils pu bien passé ? Gray ne paierait rien pour attendre. Elle lui ferait regretter de les avoir fait s'inquiéter ! Certes, pour lui c'était une habitude de disparaître mais entrainer Juvia ne serait pas sans conséquence.<p>

L'arme au poing, elle parcourait une petite ruelle pour déboucher sur l'avenue principale alors qu'un chat s'enfuyait en miaulant car elle venait de troubler son repas. Wendy quant à elle, venait de sortir d'une boutique pour demander si personne n'avait vu les deux compagnons. Rien qu'à sa mine dépitée, il était évident que la réponse était négative mais la rousse tenta tout de même le coup.

- Alors ? fit Titania en s'avança vers la fillette.

- Personne ne les a vu.

- Je commence à me demander s'ils n'auraient pas décidé de prendre du bon temps ensemble.

- Sans prévenir et puis pourquoi ?

- Possible. Gray attends un peu, tu vas gouter à la lame de la reine des fées ! sur jura la plus âgée.

Epuisée, la mage aux armures alla asseoir son postérieur sur la barrique d'un tonneau vide et se frotta affectueusement le ventre. La dragonne des cieux resta à ses côtés en observant en silence la longue route qui rejoignait la mairie à la guilde. Elle avait soif et avait hâte d'en finir avec cette histoire. Certes, elle était inquiète pour ses camarades mais elle se demanda si Meldy n'avait pas été un peu excessive dans sa réaction. La bleue était une grande fille après tout qui était capable de se défendre. La chasseuse opta pour le fait que la sirène avait sans aucun doute dû aller se balader avec leur ami. Qui sait, ils étaient peut-être mêmes à Hargeon pour rendre visite à Lyon. Si c'était le cas, elle reprocherait au nudiste de ne pas l'avoir averti car elle aurait beaucoup aimé revoir replia ses ailes alors qu'elle s'installait près de la rouquine qui réfléchissait à un nouvel angle d'attaque pour leurs recherches.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria une voix dans les airs.

Erza et Wendy se retournèrent d'un même mouvement en ayant reconnu la voix de Meldy dans le lointain. Elles hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu, se levèrent et se précipitèrent dans la rue où elles supposaient que la troisième devait se trouver. La rose les appelait en hurlant d'horreur alors que ses mains se plaquaient sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Son visage était ravagé par la terreur alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues roses. Titania ne comprenant pas un tel comportement la contourna à droite et s'immobilisa net, elle aussi tétanisée. La plus jeune dans sa précipitation se cogna contre la mage aux armures et tomba sur les fesses en gémissant de arriva en trombe et lui lança un regard inquiet alors qu'elle voletait.

- Wendy ça va ?

- Oui.

La fille du Ciel se redressa et frotta sa fesse endolorie avant de se demander pourquoi leur leader ne réagissait toujours pas. Elle s'avança à sa rencontre et poussa un cri d'effroi lorsqu'elle découvrit une masse disloque en sang entre les détritus et les cagettes vides. Gray était étendu parmi des caisses en bois brisées complètement inconscient. Son visage n'avait plus rien d'humain tant il était enflé et tuméfié de bleus. Du sang avait séché sur ses vêtements ainsi que sur ses joues poussiéreuses. Ses cheveux tombaient négligemment sur ses iris, le rendant un peu plus cadavérique et son teint était très pâle s'harmonisant avec la blancheur de la poudreuse alentour. Meldy était à genoux près de lui et pleurait en dirigeant une main confuse dans sa direction. La dragonne slayer ne perdit pas un instant en constatant le carnage et se précipita vers son camarade mourant.

- Je vais le soigner !

- Fais vite ! Il ne respire presque plus, le supplia la rose.

Wendy fit appel à sa magie céleste et une aura verte entoura ses doigts qu'elle concentra vers le créateur. Certaines de ses plaies se refermèrent en un instant mais bien entendu ce n'était que les superficielles. Les plus importantes demeurèrent, bien que moins graves. La bleue arrêta le traitement en s'essuyant le front, la sueur troublant sa vue.

- Alors ? demanda Erza derrière elle.

- Il n'est plus en danger, mais il faut le ramener à la guilde.

- Ok, je contact Warren.

La reine des fées mit deux doigts sur ses têtes et se concentra pour cerner le mage de la télépathie qui était rentré à la guilde dans la matinée.

- Warren tu m'entends ?

- 5 sur 5.

- On a retrouvé Gray. Est-ce que tu peux tous nous mettre en communication ?

- C'est fait !

- Ok. Ecoutez, on a trouvé Gray près du lac mais il est salement amoché. Juvia n'était pas avec lui et il est inconscient. Je ne sais pas sur qui ils sont tombés mais faites attention. Rentrez tous à la guilde c'est un ordre.

- Aye sir ! acquiescèrent en cœur les mages par télépathie.

Parmi l'un des comparses, ils reconnurent le grognement si singulier du dragon slayer de fer et l'ancienne esclave se jura de tirer les choses au clair avec lui au vu de ses réactions bizarres depuis le matin lorsqu'il s'agissait de la néréide.

* * *

><p>- Alors, comment va-t-il ? demanda Lucy en voyant Mirajane sortir de l'infirmerie en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.<p>

- On lui a donné une potion pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop et il sera là d'ici quelques heures.

Tous les mages sur le qui-vive étaient réunis à FairyTail et attendaient patiemment devant la porte de l'infirmerie d'avoir des nouvelles de leur ami blessé. On pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux et certains se soutenaient pour se réconforter après avoir découvert avec horreur les lambeaux de chairs du corps du taciturne. Lucy était dans les bras de son amoureux alors que Gajeel faisait fixait la fenêtre et serrait les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Lévy près de lui tentait de le réconforter mais il rejeta sa main d'un geste sec ce qui attira l'œil de lynx de la rouquine. Elle comprenait qu'il soit frustrer de ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais de là à agir comme un rustre envers la mage aux mots était inacceptable. Macarovassit en tailleur près de la porte ne prêtait pas attention à ses énergumènes qui se rongeaient les bâton entre ses bras, il avait fermé les yeux pour méditer et prier pour la vie de son petit-fils. La vie d'un de ses enfants avait été mise en péril sans qu'il ne s'en doute. Il se maudissait pour son incompétence. De plus, il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être leur nouvel adversaire et de taille puisqu'il avait réussi à faire disparaître dans la nature une des leurs. Ses traits étaient tendus à craquer alors que son épiderme était d'ordinaire ridé et usé par l'âge. Qui avait bien pu s'en prendre à l'un de ses fils de cœur ?! Il leur ferait regretter cet affront. FairyTail ne les laisserait pas impuni.

- Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ? demanda Erza, constatant que le vieux demeurait inerte.

- Non, il a juste bredouillé des paroles incohérentes pendant son sommeil. Il murmurait beaucoup de prénom de Juvia. Il a une grosse fièvre, je doute qu'il soit très lucide à son réveil.

Le chaos retomba sur le groupe alors que tout le monde redoutait le pire mais n'oser l'avouer publiquement et ouvertement. Finalement, Meldy brisa ce mur de glace alors que le balafré allait s'en menait pour vomir des insultes.

- Je savais que j'aurai dû y aller plus tôt, se lamenta-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Juvia est une membre de FairyTail, elle est solide ! fit Natsu enthousiaste pour remonter le moral des troupes.

- Tu as raison ! encouragea Erza. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que Gray se réveille. Il nous dira ce qui lui est arrivé et je suis sûre qu'on retrouvera Juvia.

- Pff, vous croyez vraiment que cela va être aussi simple, maugréa le brun dans sa barbe avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

Tous le fixèrent avec incertitude. Pourquoi prenait-il tant à cœur cette histoire alors que normalement, il était l'un de ceux qui perdaient le moins son sang-froid. Lévy s'excusa rapidement pour le comportement de son amant et fila derrière lui pour tenter d'y voir plus clair et surtout qu'il se livre un peu à elle.

* * *

><p>Gray s'agitait dans tous les sens dans son sommeil. Les dents serrées, il s'agrippait avec force au drap du matelas quand soudain il se redressa vivement. Une douleur lancinante s'insinua sur son flanc et il geint de mécontentement. Il posa une main sur son côté blessé et s'aperçut qu'il avait le torse bandé. Il observa brièvement la pièce et constata qu'il se trouvait à la guilde dans l'une des chambres de l'infirmerie. La vue du papier jauge lui fila la nausée et il ferma les yeux prestement pour faire le point. Il raccompagnait la néréide à Fairy Hills, lorsqu'ils avaient été surpris par des mages noirs. Dans le lot un ex-Phantom Lord et pas n'importe lequel. La sirène en était restée pétrifiée alors qu'elle pleurait et supplié qu'on le laisse partir. Ses agresseur avaient déclaré que José, ancien mage saint et maître de guilde souhaitait la présence de la bleue à ses côtés. Mais dans quel but ? Pourquoi après tant de mois ressurgissait-il comme un vieux démon du passé ? Le nudiste avait mal à la tête et posa sa main sur son front en nage. Là aussi un morceau d'étoffe faisait office de cataplasme. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre, la vie de sa déesse était en danger !<p>

L'horreur parcourut l'échine du brun et il frémit en songeant à sa petite amie en proie à ces hommes abjects et dénués de tout sens de l'honneur et de l'équité. Il envoya le drap de son lit par dessus bord et se redressa péniblement alors que sa tête lui tournait. Par chance, un tee-shirt propre siégeait sur le dos d'une chaise et une paire de chaussure l'attendaient également au pied de l'étagère située face à lui. L'homme avait mal dans tout le corps, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à l'écraser avec un camion, mais il n'en avait que faire. Son cœur battait la chamade au souvenir des prunelles de sa camarade. Juvia avait été enlevé sous ses iris sans qu'il ne puisse intervenir et ses assaillants l'avaient abandonné, en le faisant passer pour mort. Ces vauriens le paieraient de leur vie s'il fallait, mais personne n'avait le droit de profaner la femme-pluie de la sorte et la souvenance de cette main vile ranima la colère du ténébreux qui trouva la force de se lever.

Gray arriva en chancelant près de la chaise où reposait son tee-shirt. Il l'enfila avec difficulté et respirait bruyamment, ses poumons le brûlant. Ses côtes le faisaient terriblement souffrir, mais la douleur n'était rien face à terreur qu'il avait lu dans les prunelles de l'élémentaire. Il devait la retrouver coûte que coûte. Par son incompétence, qui sait ce qu'elle devait subir ? Sa vie ne serait-elle que calamité, horreur et pleurs ? Il l'avait abandonné à son funeste sort sans trop résistait et il se calomniait pour cela. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait si elle périssait.

- Juvia…

Le disciple d'Ul ouvrit la porte de la salle à la volée et s'y appuya pour reprendre son souffle, bien trop encore sonné. Lorsqu'il se redressa pour faire un pas en avant, il vit des regards braqués sur lui alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. Les mages de la guilde le dévisageaient avec stupéfaction. Le taciturne ne leur prêta pas attention et commença son ascension de la salle.

- Gray ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? fit Erza en se précipitant vers lui.

Ledit mage tomba à genoux et Titania le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'effondre complètement. Le maître de glace haletait comme un bœuf et se cramponnait avec force au bras de la mage de rang S.

- Juvia, bredouilla-t-il faiblement. Je dois aller la sauver… C'est ma faute…

- Déjà, tu vas nous dire ce qui vous est arrivé ! exigea la rousse.

- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Je dois y aller…

- Gray !

- Non Erza, cette fois je ne t'écouterai pas, fit le brun en se redressant, désorienté.

Au prix d'un grand effort, le ténébreux parvint à rester debout par lui-même. Sa tête tambourinait et il avait des vertiges conséquents. Sa vision devenait floue alors qu'il se sentait valser, perdu dans cette brume éparse. Soudain, il aperçut une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir si souvent affrontée :

- Natsu ?fit-il alors que son compagnon faisait barrage.

- Ecoute la, sinon je jure que je te cogne ! menaça le fils d'Igneel d'une voix forte.

- Natsu ! le réprima la blonde en se levant.

- Quoi ? Cette tête de glaçon est bornée alors s'il n'obéit pas j'utiliserais la manière forte ! Gray, je comprends que tu sois inquiet, on l'est tous, mais tu dois d'abord nous dire ce qui vous est arrivé.

Le nudiste soupira de lassitude avant de dire avec ironie.

- Tiens, tu sais être mature l'allumette, déclara-t-il avec un demi sourire qui lui arracha une plainte sourde.

- Viens t'asseoir, ordonna la reine des fées.

Erza et le rose prirent ce dernier de chaque côté et l'aidèrent à s'orienter dans la salle. Ils le menèrent à un banc où il se laissa tomber mollement en expirant de gratitude. Tous les membres présents s'approchèrent pour l'écouter. Gray croisa le regard le Gajeel et ils se toisèrent un moment alors que les autres retenaient leur souffle attendant le début du récit comme fascinés. Même si le dragon slayer n'affichait aucune émotion, il savait pertinemment qu'il était inquiet pour l'amphitrite. Elle était sa partenaire de mission et son amie de longue date. Son regard dériva ensuite sur Meldy qui faisait de gros effort pour retenir ses larmes d'inquiétude alors qu'elle serrait nerveusement le nœud de sa robe.

- Alors ? demanda le chasseur de feu.

- Une guilde noire nous est tombée dessus, répondit le créateur après un long silence.

- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent en chœur ses camarades.

Le fils de Silver attendit que la petite assemblée se calme avant de poursuivre ses explications, la douleur des souvenirs refaisant surface comme un corps qui remonte dans l'eau après le trépas.

- Ils n'étaient pas très puissant pris individuellement, s'il n'y avait pas eux ce maudit mage. Il m'a enlevé ma magie sans que je ne puisse répliquer.

- Quand on t'a retrouvé c'est vrai que tu n'avais presque plus une once de magie, se souvint Wendy en réfléchissant à voix haute.

- Ouais, et vous le connaissez tous. Surtout toi Gajeel pour l'avoir côtoyé un moment, railla le sculpteur.

- De qui tu parles ?! s'impatienta le dragon redoutant déjà la réponse.

- Aria…

Leur réaction fut immédiate. Les membres cessèrent de parler, complètement choqué de la nouvelle qui venait de tomber. La pire histoire qu'ils aient entendue depuis longtemps. Pourquoi un vieil ennemi qui n'en était plus un depuis la destruction de sa guilde se manifestait à nouveau alors que la sirène était heureuse à FairyTail. Gajeel semblait avoir du mal à encaisser le coup nota le brun alors qu'il l'épiait discrètement. Son regard était pétrifié d'horreur tout comme celui de Juvia lorsque Aria avait débarqué de l'ombre.

Le maitre fit quelques pas vers Gray l'air impassible malgré l'angoisse qui avait pris possession de son esprit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?

- Ils étaient à la recherche d'une mage. Une mage de FairyTail et plus précisément de Juvia.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Lévy d'une petite voix n'osant en croire ses oreilles.

- Je sais pas. Aria a très vite bloqué ma magie et j'ai été neutralisé par les autres. Ils ont mis à Juvia un bracelet pour l'empêcher de se servir de sa magie. Aria a dit que le maître voulait qu'elle retourne à ses côtés et qu'elle serait châtiée pour l'avoir trahi.

- Alors il a vraiment mis son plan à exécution, murmura sombrement Gajeel comprenant le sens des paroles de l'énigme.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Titania sur ses gardes.

Toutes les visions s'étaient braquées sur l'ex-Phantom, y compris celui du petit ami de la bleue. Gêné de devoir tout leur avouer, le percé se frotta le crâne maladroitement alors que Lily l'encourageait à poursuivre.

- Je sais, pas besoin de me faire la morale, disait-il à son exceed. José, répliqua-t-il enfin pour les autres qui attendaient. Il menace Juvia depuis quelques temps…

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! s'emporta l'exhibitionniste en se redressant et en grimaçant de douleur.

Il fit néanmoins abstraction de son mal ne voyant plus que son compagnon comme une ordure qu'il se devait de contrôler. Chancelant, l'homme avança péniblement vers son rival et l'empoigna le col.

- Pourquoi la menace-t-il ? hurla le ténébreux.

- Lâche-moi avant que je ne m'énerve ! prévint le dragon.

- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais avant que je t'en colle une !

- Gray, calme toi, intervint la rouquine en posant une main sur son bras.

Le demon slayer repoussa Gajeel sans ménagement et celui-ci réajusta sa tunique en pestiférant. Les deux magiciens se défièrent un moment en silence alors que personne ne bronchait tant l'atmosphère était électrique. Ce poids était vraiment pesant et difficile à supporter. Personne n'osait intervenir dans ce combat silencieux. Néanmoins, le metalleux finit par reprendre la parole tout en toisant l'autre pour le défier.

- José est venue à la rencontre de Juvia il y a de cela une semaine. Il lui a demandé de le rejoindre sans quoi il s'en prendrait à ses précieux amis et notamment à toi. Bien qu'à ce moment là, elle était fâchée contre toi et ne voulait plus te voir, elle a refusé de céder au chantage. José lui a alors dis qu'elle le regretterait. Elle a reçu un drôle de message d'un gosse, il y a quelques jours, mais on n'a pas vraiment su le décrypter. C'était comme si José avait disparu de la circulation entre temps. J'en ai parlé avant-hier au maître bien que Juvia ne voulait pas.

- Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit, maître ? demanda Erza.

- Parce que j'enquêtais sur José. Je ne savais pas si c'était du bluff ou non. Visiblement, il était sérieux.

- As-tu trouvé quelque chose le vieux ? Son repère ? demanda Gray plein d'espoir bien que sa voix demeurait froide.

- Même si j''avais un indice, je ne te dirais rien. Tu n'es pas en état. J'ai déjà perdue une fille, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche.

- Mais ! s'insurgea le mage de glace.

Macarov se redressa péniblement en se frappant le dos et en prenant appui sur son bâton. Ses mirettes étaient devenues celle d'un chasseur. Il n'y avait plus ce visage si sage.

- Tu vas aller te reposer pendant qu'on élabore un plan, dit-il d'une voix tranchante. Et tu ne discute pas !

Le regard de Draer était à la soucieux pour la néréide disparue mais aussi, on pouvait y déceler une forte colère qui était comprimée. Gray ragea, ses prunelles s'assombrissant et frappa son poing sur la table, ce qui lui valut une nouvelle douleur.

- Comment voulez-vous que je dorme quand je sais que Juvia s'est faite enlevée devant moi sans que je puisse la protéger !

- Désolé, Gray, tu ne me laisse pas le choix, fit Natsu près de lui en s'avança.

Sans crier gare, le dragon slayer de feu mit un coup de coude prononcé dans la poitrine de l'apprenti d'Ul qui s'effondra sous l'impact le souffle court. Encore un coup en douce qu'il encaissait sans pouvoir répliquer. Décidément, il devenait trop faible et avait besoin d'un rude entrainement. Tendant la main alors qu'il insultait le rose, il tomba dans l'inconscient. Son ami le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il se s'écroule au sol encore une fois.

- Bien, je le ramène à l'infirmerie.

Le casseur attrapa son coéquipier et le jeta par-dessus son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Tous ses amis le dévisageaient surpris qu'il fasse preuve d'autant de maturité, lui qui était toujours intrépide et prêt à en découdre. Avait-il conscience de ce qui se tramait allait être au-dessus de toute imagination ?

* * *

><p>Une semaine, une longue semaine que Juvia était enfermée dans cette cellule lugubre où les ténèbres régnaient en maître alors que le clapotis de l'eau résonnait dans les longs couloirs au faible éclairage. La pièce sentait le moisie et de la flotte croupie ruisselait sur les murs sales. La plupart du temps, elle était étendue là, à même le sol à contempler le plafond sans savoir que faire à tenter de trouver un temps soit peu le sommeil. Des rats venaient parfois lui rendre visite pour tenter de grignoter des restes ou ses pieds. Sauf que la bleue n'avait rien mangé depuis son rapt. Ses bourreaux lui avaient apporté de la nourriture infâme, de l'eau et du pain sec, mais elle l'avait toujours refusé, n'ayant pas confiance. Elle leur envoyait valdingué dans la tronche alors qu'elle leur hurlait dessus comme une démente. Elle devait faire peur à voir avec sa coupe d'épouvantail et ses vêtements usés et troués. La jeune femme perdait espoir d'un jour pouvoir sortir de ce piège qui s'était refermée sur elle alors qu'elle avait été avertie. La folie la guettait alors que les minutes passaient lentement.<p>

José l'avait torturé durant des heures entières pour sa trahison sous les pupilles d'Aria et Mister Sol. Elle avait constaté leur mine abattue et avait compris qu'ils n'approuvaient pas les méthodes de leur chef et qu'ils ne faisaient qu'obéir sous peine d'être aussi châtiés. Il faudrait qu'elle les sorte de ce pétrin, bien que la sirène n'ait aucune idée déjà pour se sortir de sa propre misère.

Sa robe était en lambeaux et sa poitrine partiellement découverte était écorchée et rouge vive. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et du sang poisseux avait collé sur son front crasseux. Des plaies purulentes couvraient chaque membre de son anatomie, des ecchymoses également. La peau de ses ongles était à vif et elle souffrait atrocement lorsqu'elle mouvait son poignet gauche Sa lèvre inférieure lui faisait un mal de chien car José l'avait plusieurs fois frappé au visage pour se venger. Il s'époumonait que nul ne devait le trahir et que bien qu'elle soit une poupée, elle ne méritait que de connaître le martyr. Par conséquent, il la punissait d'avoir flanché pour une autre guilde. L'aquatique avait soutenu son regard et n'avait jamais descellé les lèvres. José en la voyant la défier était devenu fou de rage et l'avait frappé encore et encore. Il l'avait torturé avec des lames tranchantes comme des rasoirs en sachant qu'elle n'en mourait pas à cause de son corps fait d'eau. Lui transpercer les cuisses et les mains l'avaient fait beaucoup rire alors qu'elle s'évertuait à ne pas hurler. Après était venu le moment de la brûler vive avec un fer blanc. Là, la malheureuse avait hurlé de douleur et le maitre s'était délecté de ses cris de détresse en se passant la langue sur la bouche. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui briser les tibias, poignets, avant-bras, chevilles... Une fois fait, il faisait appel à un de ses guérisseurs pour la soigner et réitérait l'opération jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse d'épuisement. Jamais la fée n'avait connu pareil supplice, même son frère et son père avaient été plus cléments, de vrais agneaux. Là c'était pire que tout entendement. Son cerveau n'en pouvait plus tout comme son corps et son cœur. Une seule pensée la hantait lui permettant de tenir le coup: son bien-aimé. Le peindre derrière ses yeux clos l'empêchait de sombre dans la dépression. Il viendrait, elle devait y croire !

Juvia gémit et se recroquevilla en position chien de fusil. Son ventre la faisait souffrir et sa magie diminuait. Combien de temps encore resterait-elle ici ? Et Gray ? Etait-il toujours vivant ? A cette pensée, le muscle cardiaque de la mage se serra d'angoisse et elle retint un sanglot. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il soit mort. Le brun était un magicien très endurant. Ce n'était pas cela qui allait le tuer ! Elle devait garder espoir qu'il vienne la sauver comme elle se le persuadait depuis des jours. Elle savait qu'il viendrait quoi qu'il arrive. Il lui avait avoué vouloir être avec elle ! Alors, il viendrait. La nymphe l'attendrait et encaisserait tous les maux du monde s'il le fallait pour être à nouveau dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>Gray assit sur son lit, défaisait lentement la bande autour de son front guéri. Mirajane à coté de lui le surveillait en tenant dans ses bras un tee-shirt. Le taciturne ôta la dernière bande et se redressa complètement rétablit. La barmaid lui tendit le vêtement qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler.<p>

- Tu es sûr que tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui. Je me suis assez reposé, pendant que Juvia est peut être à l'agonie. Comment de temps s'est écoulé depuis que vous m'avez forcé à dormir et où est le vieux ?

- Cela fait une semaine et le maître est dans son bureau, il m'a demandé à ce que tu passes le voir.

- Alors j'y vais.

Le fils de Silver ne dit pas un mot de plus et traversa l'infirmerie à la hâte alors qu'il marmonnait un juron. Lorsqu'il fit irruption dans la grande salle, des regards se posèrent sur lui dont celui inquiet de Lucy. Le ténébreux lui assura sur ça allait et fila par les escaliers pour rejoindre le bureau du maître situé à l'opposé. Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ordonne d'entrer. Le maître de glace ouvrit la porte une fois que la voix de Macarov résonna. Il la referma négligemment et s'avança dans le grand bureau. Erza, Luxus, Natsu et Gajeel y étaient déjà et discutaient à voix basse stratégie. Une grande carte avait été entreposée sur le meuble en bois poli et des croix étaient dressées à certains endroits de Magnolia.

- Du nouveau ? demanda l'exhibitionniste en faisant abstraction de tout protocole.

- Malheureusement non, répondit Titania concentrée sur la carte.

- Gajeel n'a pas réussi à entrer en contact avec lui, ajouta Luxus les bras croisés appuyé contre un mur.

- Alors on fait quoi ?

La voix du démon slayer était devenue plus forte alors qu'il sentait à nouveau la colère ressurgir en lui.

- Gray, on ne sait même pas où ils la retiennent prisonnière !

- Vous ne pouvez pas flairer son odeur vous les dragons ?

- La pluie a tout balayé sur son passage, désolé, répondit Natsu penaud.

- Plus le temps passe et moins on a de chance de retrouver Juvia vivante ! s'emporta le brun par leurs mines résignées.

- On le sait. J'ai contacté le conseil magique. Ils ne savent pas où est José, réplica le vieillard.

- Pff de toute façon ils ne savent jamais rien et font n'importe quoi.

- Calme toi mon garçon sinon je te flanque à la porte. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour t'embrouiller avec nous.

Le concernée souffla d'exaspération mais le regard plein de reproche de son grand-père le fit taire et il se calma instantanément.

- Ok, désolé le vieux…C'est juste que ça me frustre !

- On le sait, fit la rousse en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. On la retrouvera ne t'en fait pas.

* * *

><p>Encore un long chapitre que j'ai dû couper. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt<p> 


End file.
